(Alp)Traumhafte Ferien des Mr Snape – oder: Endlich zu Hause!
by KeyMagic
Summary: Snape wacht auf und weiß nicht, wo er ist. Er und alle Schüler haben bald Osterferien und freuen sich darauf. Hermione, kurz vor dem Abschluss, eigentlich noch mehr als alle anderen. Nur dass diese so ganz und gar nicht verlaufen wie eigentlich geplant…
1. Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

(Alp)Traumhafte Ferien des Mr. Snape – oder: Endlich zu Hause?!

Pairing: SS/HG

Thema: Romance/Humor

Status: In Arbeit

Rating: M

Kurzinhalt: Snape wacht auf und weiß nicht, wo er ist. Er und alle Schüler haben bald Osterferien und freuen sich darauf. Hermione, kurz vor dem Abschluss, eigentlich noch mehr als alle anderen. Nur dass diese so ganz und gar nicht verlaufen wie eigentlich geplant…

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Hogwarts und Ähnliches gehören J.K. Rowling – außer ein paar neuen Nebenfiguren. Und vor allem Hermiones Großmutter, die gehört mir. Ich schreibe, weil ich herausgefunden habe, dass es ziemlichen Spaß macht, und nicht, um mit dieser Story Geld zu verdienen.

_Ihr Lieben!_

_Erst vor kurzem habe ich die Harry-Potter-Fan-Fiction-Welt entdeckt, weil ich über das Ende des 7. Buches tieftraurig war, besonders im Bezug auf meinen Lieblingslehrer Snape, bei dessen Anblick ich im ersten Film schon meiner Freundin zuraunte, von ihm einmal gerne Nachhilfeunterricht zu bekommen und daraufhin einen entsetzten Blick erntete – nur dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt längst aus der Schule raus war, leider._

_Begeistert lese ich Eure Geschichten und verneige mich tief vor Euren genialen Ideen – vor der ein oder anderen erblasst vor Neid, gefesselt von den Erlebnissen, wieder tieftraurig, dass ich manchmal nicht einfach in die Szene hinein-apparieren kann oder enttäuscht, nicht das nötige Kleingeld zu besitzen, diese Geschichten verfilmen zu lassen._

_Ich schreibe zum ersten Mal einen fiktionalen Text. Am Anfang wusste ich nicht, ob ich das überhaupt kann oder ob ich mehr als zwei Seiten schaffe, aber es lief immer besser. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich jemals wieder eine schreibe oder überhaupt eine Idee habe. Falls ich unwissentlich und unwillentlich Parallelen zu Geschichten anderer Autoren habe, ist das keine Absicht. Ich bin erst am Anfang meiner „Leserkarriere" und kenne daher noch nicht annähernd alle FFs, aber bei der Masse denke ich, könnte das mal passieren. _

_P.S.: Ich hab gar niemand als Beta und trau mich auch nicht, Fremde zu fragen – verzeiht also die Rest-Fehler, bitte, danke. _

_P.P.S: Ich würde mich seeehr über Reviews freuen – schreibt einfach was euch gefallen hat oder was nicht, oder was ich besser machen kann oder…was auch immer. DANKE!_

_(Wörtliche Rede in „xxx", Gedanken in ‚xxx'!)_

Kapitel 1

Samstagmorgen

Als er an diesem Morgen viel zu früh aufwachte, war es anders als sonst. Noch die Augen geschlossen haltend, hörte er fremde Geräusche von draußen auf ihn niederprasseln. Auch seine durchaus als groß bezeichnete Nase schien ihm etwas vorzugaukeln, roch er doch nicht die vertrauten, für andere Nasen vielleicht seltsamen, für ihn jedoch angenehmen Düfte aus seinem Privatlabor in den Kerkern von Hogwarts.

Hogwarts? Ob sich einer einen Spaß mit ihm erlaubt hatte? Nein, niemals würden sie es wagen, ihn, den gefürchtetsten Lehrer der letzten Jahre, so zu reizen. Außerdem waren diese minderbemittelten Schüler, nicht einmal die aus der Abschlussklasse, annähernd zu so etwas in der Lage. Keiner könnte die Zauber, die er über den Eingängen zu seinen Privaträumen und zu seinem Büro gelegt hatte, aufheben oder durchbrechen. Außer vielleicht Minerva McGonagall, die ihn schon länger kannte als alle anderen.

‚Wer weiß, ob es einfach nur eine Nachwirkung eines Traumes oder vielleicht doch eher des guten Cognacs ist', dachte er.

Er träumte öfter und viel schlechter als sonst – die Vergangenheit holte ihn nachts wieder ein und erschreckte ihn zuweilen mehr, als er zugeben mochte. Traurig über verpasste Gelegenheiten, entsetzt über getane Dinge, verletzt durch mancherlei Worte – was er natürlich nie zugeben würde und hinter der undurchbrechlichen schwarzen Fassade versteckte – schien sein Geist im Dunkel der Nächte all diese Dinge verarbeiten zu wollen, scheinbar nicht mit großem Erfolg. Außerdem hatte er sich am Abend zuvor ein, zwei oder doch mehrere Gläser aus der wunderbar alten französischen Cognacflasche genehmigt, die er in einem Regal zwischen wenig benutzten Zaubertrank-Zutaten wiedergefunden hatte. Er hatte keinen besseren Grund gefunden, sie auch wirklich zu öffnen – es war Freitagabend gewesen und somit der Beginn von zwei wundervollen schülerfreien Ferienwochen.

Überrascht und mit einem Anflug von Wehmut dachte er an Frankreich zurück, wo er vor Jahren mit Dumbledore einen ersten Versuch gestartet hatte, konkrete Pläne für den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu schmieden, indem sie mit den Professoren von Beauxbatons, der französischen Schule für Zauberkunst, ihre Chancen auswerteten. Sie verglichen ihre Fachgebiete und überlegten, welche Fähigkeiten für welche Mission am geeignetsten einzusetzen wären. Am meisten beeindruckt – ja, ihn hatte entgegen aller Eindrücke mal jemand beeindrucken können – hatte ihn die junge, aber überaus gescheite Kollegin Néelia Rogue, die _Potions de la Défense_ unterrichtete. Sie hatte damals die entscheidende Idee für die Unterwanderung der französischen Mangemort-Gemeinschaft. Mithilfe ihrer Insider-Kenntnisse über Treffpunkte und seiner geschickten Manipulation in Form eines Zaubertranks, der zwar aus den Tiefen der schwarzen Magie stammte und dessen Zubereitung er in seiner Zeit als Todesser zu lernen genötigt wurde, der aber durchaus seinen Zweck erfüllte – wesentlich sicherer und schwieriger nachweisbar als ein Imperius-Fluch – kamen sie einen entscheidenden Schritt voran. Sie hatten ihn geschickt Zweien dieser französischen Todesser-Gruppe untergemogelt, die von nun an Dumbledore und Madame Maxime, der Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons, regelmäßig über die Vorgänge auf der dunklen Seite der Macht und den Plänen Voldemorts berichteten. Das taten sie so geschickt, dass es über Jahre den Dunklen Lord daran hinderte, schneller als gewollt an die Macht zu kommen. Erst als Voldemort vor einigen Monaten besiegt werden konnte, stellte sich die Geschichte heraus, und so konnten diese zwei Todesser vor Askaban bewahrt werden. Alle anderen ereilte das Schicksal, im schlimmsten Fall in Form einer Begegnung mit den Dementoren. Traurigerweise kamen nicht alle so bewahrt aus dem Kampf zurück ins richtige Leben ohne Angst. Ausgerechnet der, der einem echten Freund am nächsten kam, hatte schon sein ganzes Leben lang gekämpft und doch verloren, und das noch vor dem letzten Kampf. Dumbledores letzter Kampf war der mit ihm selbst und mit Severus, und für beide war es der letzte Ausweg. Bis das die Zauberwelt erst einmal gehört und manche dann auch geglaubten, war eine ganze Weile vergangen. Noch heute wurde er von einigen misstrauisch beäugt.

Snapes Gedanken kreisten von einem Ereignis zum anderen. So richtig wach war er immer noch nicht, als seine Erinnerung wieder Richtung Bretagne schweifte, wo sie vorhin begonnen hatte. Néelia – ob es damals hätte mehr werden können als eine gute Zusammenarbeit? Warum musste er auch nur so hart sein? Dieser Anflug von zwischenmenschlicher Magie passte ihm gar nicht, er sah es als ein Zeichen von Schwäche, gerade in dieser Zeit und auf dieser Mission. Es hätte sowieso keine Zukunft gegeben, hatte doch Néelia ihre Karriere gerade erst begonnen und ihre Heimat niemals verlassen wollen. Er hatte niemals eine Heimat gehabt und konnte diese Bindungen nicht nachvollziehen. Er musste natürlich in der Nähe von Hogwarts bleiben, um seine eigentliche, geheime Mission weiterzuführen. Also ging jeder seiner Wege. Gekreuzt hatten sie sich nie mehr – und vielleicht waren sie sich charakterlich viel zu ähnlich, sinnierte er mit dem gedanklichen Abstand vieler Jahre.

„Wach auf, was soll diese Sentimentalität, Severus", sagte er zu sich selbst. Genervt von seinen Gefühlen und überaus undiszipliniert wirkenden Selbstgesprächen, zwang er sich, sich aus der wirren Vergangenheit und dem Halbschlaf zu befreien. Erst als er sich umdrehen wollte, stellte er fest, dass er noch im Gehrock war. War er denn so benebelt gewesen, sich nicht mehr hätte ausziehen können vor dem zu Bett gehen? Das konnte nicht sein. Dennoch war es so. Er öffnete einen Spalt weit die Augen. Es war noch halb Dunkel, es konnte also noch nicht so spät sein. Glücklicherweise war heute Samstag und der erste Tag der Frühjahrsferien, bevor die letzten drei Monate des Schuljahres begannen.

‚_Der Frühling setzt die Sinne außer Kraft…_ – Beim großen Merlin, was denke ich da?'

Snape hatte diesen Satz kurz vor Ferienbeginn auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände aufgeschnappt. Daraufhin hatte er das unzertrennliche Siebtklässler-Paar aus Ravenclaw, Meralind und Jason, zu je einer Rolle Pergament verdonnert, auf der sie über die Wirkung und den Missbrauch von der magischen Multomagis-Animus-Pflanze, die in unmittelbarer Nähe der beiden im Dickicht wuchs, Bericht erstatten sollten.

‚Gefühle – so ein Unsinn. Lernen sollten die.'

Wenigstens hatte sich an diesem Tag die lästige Pflicht der Aufsicht bezahlt gemacht. Wieder zwei Kandidaten für eine Nachprüfung in Zaubertränke. Als wenn er nicht schon genug Arbeit deswegen hatte. Professor zu sein war gut, sich mit Schülern herumschlagen müssen nicht. Leider ließ sich das eine von dem anderen nicht trennen. Zu allem Überfluss hatten die Szene auch noch andere Schüler beobachtet und natürlich waren Potter, Weasley und Granger wieder an vorderster Front. Die drei gingen ihm nun schon seit fast acht Jahren gehörig auf die Nerven. Durch die Suche nach Voldemorts Horkruxen hatten sie das letzte Schuljahr fast völlig verpasst und wiederholten nun die Abschlussklasse. Sie tauchten überall auf, waren übermütig, unkonzentriert und schienen die Prüfungen nicht zu fürchten.

‚Das muss sich ändern', sinnierte der Professor im Wachschlaf.

Er musste unbedingt richtig wach werden – jetzt dachte er schon in den Ferien an die allseits gehassten Schüler. Er zwang sich, die Augen etwas weiter zu öffnen. Es war mittlerweile fast hell geworden. War denn schon so viel Zeit vergangen, während er in seinen Erinnerungen schweifte?

Was er dann sah, lies ihn an seinem Verstand so sehr zweifeln, dass er die Augen nochmals schloss und wieder öffnete. Vorhänge? _Weiße_? Mit BLUMEN?

Snape griff unbeholfen um sich und rappelte sich hoch. Nun setzte er einen Fuß vors Bett und fühlte eine ungewohnt flauschige Oberfläche unter seinen Füßen. Er blickte sich um und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf, als er die imaginäre Runde durch den Raum gegangen war. Jetzt erst sah er die schöne dunkelrote, mit schwarzen Ornamenten verzierte Lederhülle auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett liegen. Form und Länge entsprachen genau der eines Zauberstabs, aber wer würde so etwas benutzen? Er kannte keinen und fand die Idee auch ziemlich sinnfrei.

„Merlin, bitte lass mir meinen Verstand noch, wenigstens ein paar Jahre…das ist nicht mein Zuhause."

Kaum dass er die Hülle berührt hatte, um sie sich näher anzusehen, wurde er vom Bett gerissen und in einen kräftigen, wirbelnden Sog verschluckt. Bunte grelle Farben und die schleudernde Kraft machten ihn schwindelig und trieben ihn an Rand einer unerträglichen Übelkeit.

Nur Sekunden später fand er sich in seinem eigenen vertrauten Schlafzimmer wieder. Die hellen Vorhänge waren verschwunden und den dunkelblauen Samtbahnen gewichen, die die unschönen Kerkerlöcher verdeckten und das wenige Licht abhalten konnten, wenn sie es des Tages sollten. Ein bisschen Behaglichkeit in seinem Reich konnte nicht schaden. Außerdem kam sowieso keiner hier herein und zerstörte damit seinen so guten schlechten Ruf. Snape musste unkontrolliert Schmunzeln, als er sich ein wenig erholt hatte. Was würden all die anderen bloß denken, sähen sie auch noch den farblich zu den schweren Vorhängen passenden Betthimmel, auf dem goldfarbene Monde und Planeten aufgestickt waren… Ja, so ein bisschen nach-Hause-kommen musste trotz allem sein.

Er fühlte den Zauberstab in seinem Gehrock, den er glücklicherweise nicht verloren hatte und wurde unwillkürlich in die Realität verfrachtet. Was war gerade geschehen? Hatte er wirklich geträumt? Wenn, war es viel zu echt und er würde jetzt doch nicht aufrecht hier stehen! Solch einen Effekt war ihm nur von Portschlüsseln bekannt – es fühlte sich ähnlich an. Da dies aber nicht sein konnte, verdrängte Snape den Gedanken. Mit dem Vorsatz, diesen und die nächsten Abende nicht mehr als ein Glas des köstlichen Cognacs zu trinken, setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und begann, die Prüfungsfragen zu formulieren. Heute war ein guter Tag für ein paar extra-kniffelige Aufgaben. Die würden sich noch wundern und noch mehr ärgern, nicht genug gelernt zu haben, außer vielleicht einer Handvoll Ravenclaws und zwei Schülern aus Gryffindor, darunter auch die nervtötende Besserwisserin Granger.

tbc


	2. Ein holpriger Start in die Ferien

**Ihr Lieben! Danke allen, die meine erste Geschichte entdeckt haben und auch gelesen habe. *freu***

**Ich habe ab und zu Zeitangaben hinzugefügt, um am Anfang einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen.**

**Das 1. Kapitel spielt am Samstag, die nächsten Kapitel springen ein wenig hin und her, aber irgendwann werden "_eins_" *zwinker***

Kapitel 2

Donnerstag zuvor

Zu Beginn der Ferien hatte Hermione nicht den Hogwarts-Express nach London genommen. Ihr Vater hatte sich nur ein paar Tage Urlaub herausnehmen können zwischen seinen zahlreichen Patienten und diese kurze Zeit wollte sie voll und ganz mit ihren Eltern genießen. Sie freute sich schon lange darauf und sehnte den Tag herbei. Deshalb hatte sie sich bei McGonagall die Genehmigung geholt, einen schnelleren Weg nach Hause nehmen zu dürfen, und wenn es eben ginge auch noch einen Tag früher als ihre Mitschüler.

Ihre Lieblingsprofessorin und Oberhaupt vom Gryffindor-Haus hatte seit dem Tod Dumbledores die Aufgabe, Hogwarts als Schulleiterin weiterzuführen. Als Stellvertreterin des ehemaligen Direktors war ihr natürlich dieses Amt übertragen worden und keiner hatte ihre Fähigkeiten angezweifelt.

Außer vielleicht Severus Snape, der Ihre Idee geradezu selbstmörderisch fand, den freien Posten in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" einem frischgebackenen Absolventen der im 11. Jahrhundert gegründeten Londoner Merlin-Universität zu überlassen, der seiner Meinung nach lieber nochmal den Schulabschluss wiederholen sollte, als ein so wichtiges Fach zu unterrichten. Nun ja, zugegeben: Nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden war und die meisten seiner Anhänger nicht mehr in der Lage waren, irgendetwas wieder aufzubauen, war die Lösung vorrübergehend akzeptabel, vielleicht bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Danach würde er sich erneut um die Stelle bewerben – man konnte ja nie wissen, was die Zukunft bringen würde.

Hermione, von der McGonagall wusste, dass sie zuverlässig war und bestimmt den Stoff für die nächsten Wochen schon beherrschte, bekam die Genehmigung für einen Portschlüssel, mit den Auflagen, dass dieser direkt in ihr Elternhaus führen sollte und dass dieser möglichst unauffällig sein sollte. Also kein alter Schuh oder Ähnliches, weil bei Hermione eben niemals ein alter Schuh im Zimmer herumliegen würde.

Sie hatte sich für ein schönes Lederetui für ihren Zauberstab entschieden. Mit zufriedenem Blick murmelte sie „_Portus_!" Keiner würde sich wundern, so etwas bei der Muggelgeborenen, zudem noch vorbildlich ordentlichen Hermione zu sehen, auch wenn sonst keiner seinen Zauberstab in eine Hülle packen würde. Außerdem erklärte sie ihren Freunden, dass sie die von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte, die ja nicht sehr vertraut mit der Zaubereiwelt waren und dass sie die Hülle zu deren Freude in den Ferien gebrauchen würde. Harry konnte die Geschichte im Gegensatz zu Ron gut nachvollziehen und verkniff sich ein lautes Lachen, um seine beste Freundin nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Ron war nur ein bisschen missmutig, weil er einen Tag länger lernen musste, anstatt direkt in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren zu können. Aber er wusste, dass es nicht ungerecht entschieden worden war, denn Hermione war immer vorbildlich vorbereitet und hatte genug gelernt, um jetzt gleich die Prüfungen zu bestehen.

McGonagall war zufrieden mit Art und Form des Portschlüssels und Hermione wollte ihn gleich nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde ausprobieren. Sie hatte den einen gewünschten Tag früher als ihre Mitschüler frei bekommen.

Am Donnerstagnachmittag hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und Hermione sehnte das Ende herbei. Sie war zwar gut vorbereitet gewesen wie immer, konnte sich aber dennoch nicht konzentrieren, da sie schon in Gedanken mit ihren Eltern am dänischen Sandstrand in der Frühlingssonne spazieren ging. Aufgeschreckt von einem Poltern, sah sie Professor Snapes Gesicht vor sich auftauchen, der ihr ihr heruntergefallenes Lehrbuch der Kräuterpflanzen vor die Nase hielt. Er hatte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verzogen und flüsterte ihr kaum hörbar zu, dass sie sich nach der Stunde bei ihm einzufinden hätte, um ihm das gerade durchgenommene Kapitel über die bewusstseinsverzerrende Multomagis-Animus-Pflanze auswendig vorzutragen, bevor sie anschließend mit ihm durch den Hof gehen sollte, um selbige Pflanzen zu suchen und zu vernichten.

‚Der ändert sich wohl nie' dachte Hermione bei sich. ‚Das ist doch eine Aufgabe für Drittklässler, aber doch nicht für eine erwachsene Frau'.

Sie sah sich durchaus erwachsen mit ihren 19, nein, 19 ein halb Jahren und wollte auch von allen so behandelt werden. Ihre Nervosität und die offensichtlich schadenfrohen Slytherins ignorierend, holte Hermione in aller Ruhe die Pergamentrolle mit der Erlaubnis von McGonagall aus ihrer Tasche, auf der stand, dass sie sich gleich nach Ende der letzten Unterrichtsstunde von Hogwarts entfernen dürfe. Snape schnaubte verächtlich nachdem er es gelesen hatte und versicherte ihr mit einem noch gemeineren Gesicht als sonst, dass sie nach den Ferien gleich bei ihm anzutreten hätte mit der doppelten Menge an Strafarbeiten.

Er hätte sich durchsetzen können, hatte aber im Moment so gar keine Lust, sich am vorletzten Tag vor der _Ruhe_ mit seiner Chefin anzulegen. Er war müde und genervt, also beließ er es bei der Drohung, verschob die Strafe auf nach den Ferien und beendete gleich darauf seinen Unterricht, aber nicht ohne seinen ach so verhassten Schülern eine Hausaufgabe zu geben, die mindestens die Hälfte der Ferienzeit in Anspruch nehmen sollte.

Hermione schmiss alles in ihre Tasche ohne die übliche Sorgfalt, stopfte und presste die Bücher hinein, schmiss Dinge wieder heraus und wieder rein und hatte die Tasche endlich geschlossen. Während alle anderen schon das Kerkerlabor verlassen hatten, rannte sie erst zur Tür und schaute sich noch mal kurz um, blickte aber statt auf ihren Tisch direkt auf den Professor, der an seinem Pult vornüber gebeugt saß, den Kopf in beide Hände vergraben.

Das war ein dermaßen ungewöhnliches Bild, dass sich Hermione nicht davon abwenden konnte. Ihr Unterbewusstsein rief sofort einen Beschützerinstinkt auf, der zwar für Frauen typisch, jedoch nicht bei allen so ausgeprägt wie bei ihr in letzter Zeit. In den Monaten des Krieges hatte sich bei ihr in den wenigen, friedlichen Stunden immer mehr der Wunsch herauskristallisiert, Heilerin zu werden. Sie hatte so viele Menschen leiden und gar sterben sehen, dass sie nichts mehr wollte als all dies aus der Welt verbannen zu können, dass sie so schreckliche Szenen niemals mehr erleben musste. Sie würde in Zukunft gegen Krankheiten, Vergiftungen oder Flüche kämpfen, neue Wundermittel und neue Zaubersprüche erfinden, die die Leiden ihrer Mitmenschen schneller und besser als jetzt bekämpfen könnten. Das wollte sie mit aller Kraft.

Sie hätte fast jeden Beruf ergreifen können aufgrund ihrer hervorragenden Leistungen – nun, außer vielleicht Profi-Quidditch-Spielerin – aber sie hatte sich entschieden. Auf diesem Wege könnte sie wenigstens in der Zauberwelt ihren Eltern in die Fußstapfen treten, was sie sich so sehr gewünscht hatten. Zwar würde sie dann nicht den Rest ihres Lebens Zähne behandeln, sondern weitaus wichtigere Dinge tun, zum Beispiel Leben retten. Dazu müsste sie nur in den Prüfungen, auf jeden Fall in Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und durchaus auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ein _Ohnegleichen_ erhalten. Danach müsste sie Madam Pomfrey überreden, bei ihr ein Praktikum machen zu dürfen. Außer im Fach Zaubertränke war sie sich eigentlich sicher, dass sie alles schaffen würde. Wäre da nicht Professor Snape, der ihr noch einen mehr oder minder großen Strich durch die Rechnung machen könnte. Gerade nach diesem Vorfall eben nahm sie sich vor, nach den Ferien besonders aufmerksam und vorbildlich eifrig zu sein.

Hermione starrte immer noch ihren Professor an. Er erinnerte sie einen ganz kurzen Moment ein wenig an diesen netten jungen Kollegen ihres Vaters, der im letzten Sommer in der Zahnarztpraxis mitgeholfen hatte. Nett war er gewesen, schwarze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen, dazu ein äußerst liebenswertes Lächeln. Nun ja, _so ein_ Lächeln hatte sie bei Snape noch nie gesehen – aber trotzdem!

Hermione wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Snape sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck vom Pult erhob uns sie erblickte. Wütend stieß er sich weiter hoch, dass sogar der Stuhl nach hinten kippte und polternd auf dem Boden aufkam. Er zückte so schnell den Zauberstab und kam auf Hermione zugelaufen, dass sie starr vor Schreck keine Bewegung mehr hinbekam, ob sie wollte oder nicht. In Erwartung eines wütenden, tobenden Snape senkte sie den Kopf und wich instinktiv ein wenig nach hinten aus. Aber nichts von dem, was sie erwartet hatte, geschah.

‚Das waren keine wütenden Augen', dachte sie unwillkürlich bei sich.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein – er war nie müde und schon gar nicht traurig. Aber sagten seine Augen nicht gerade _das_ – jetzt in diesem Moment? Der Professor drehte sich ohne einen weiteren Blick um, ging zurück und hob den Stuhl auf. Dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme: „Nichts von dem haben Sie gesehen, Miss Granger, und nichts ist passiert. Gehen Sie einfach!"

Hermione rannte die Treppen hinauf, murmelte das derzeitige Passwort _Canis Major_, kletterte durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, stieg hinauf in den Schlafsaal und überlegte ganz außer Atem, warum sie einer weiteren Strafe entkommen war. Irgendwann müsste sie darüber nachdenken, nahm sie sich vor. Jetzt packte sie besser ihren Koffer. In die Muggelwelt konnte sie keine Truhe mitnehmen. Wer weiß, ob nicht doch etwas schief gehen konnte mit dem Portschlüssel. Dann ordnete sie ihre Schultasche, packte genug leere Pergamentrollen und Tintenfässchen ein und stellte fest, dass sie an alles gedacht hatte. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch den Portschlüssel aktivieren und weg war sie.

‚Dänemark kann kommen', dachte sie froh.

Ah, da war er ja, ihr Zauberstab. „Und WO ist die Hülle?"

Hermione kramte in jeder Tasche und in jeder Ecke des Zimmers, konnte sie aber nicht finden. „Das gibt's doch nicht" wütete sie. „Heute Mittag hatte ich sie doch noch in der Schultasche". Schlagartig wurde es ihr bewusst: Sie hatte im Kerker so aufgebracht ihre Sachen in die Tasche geschmissen, dass das Etui irgendwie dabei herausgefallen war und jetzt noch im Klassenzimmer liegen musste.

„Oh doch nicht DA!" stöhnte Hermione. Sie wollte Snape besser nicht wieder begegnen, wo sie ihm doch gerade so glimpflich entkommen war.

‚Trotzdem, egal was kommt, ich muss da runter'.

In den Kerkern angelangt, schaute sie vorsichtig um die Ecke, dann öffnete sie so leise wie möglich die Türe und fand den Klassenraum leer.

„Merlin sei Dank" hörte sie sich laut sprechen.

Hermione hastete auf ihren Platz, fand aber nichts. Auch nichts unter dem Tisch, nichts auf dem gesamten Boden, nichts in den Regalen oder Schränken, auch nichts auf dem Lehrerpult oder darunter. Keine Zauberstabhülle, so gründlich sie auch suchte. Mit pochendem Herzen klopfte sie an Snapes Bürotür.

‚Er wird mir den Kopf abreißen', dachte sie.

Die Tür wurde passenderweise aufgerissen. Snape fixierte sie und sagte gar nichts. Am liebsten wär Hermione gleich weggelaufen, konnte aber nicht. Die Sache war zu wichtig. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte ihn, ob er vielleicht _irgendetwas_ im Klassenzimmer gesehen hätte, was dort nicht hingehörte. Sie wollte nichts konkretisieren, bevor sie nicht musste.

„Doch", sagte er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen im Gesicht, „es waren ungefähr 30 _Dinge_, die nicht in meinen Klassenraum gehörten – 30 von denen die sich Schüler nennen, die aber selbst dieser Bezeichnung nicht würdig sind", sagte Snape mit völliger Überzeugung und ohne einen winzigen Hauch von Zweifel oder Übertreibung, dafür aber mit einer sehr überzeugenden Portion Sarkasmus.

Fest davon überzeugt, dass es sich im Fall von der Granger nur um eines ihrer vielen, manchmal auch nicht erlaubten Bücher handeln musste, die sie täglich mit sich herumschleppte, fügte er hinzu:

„Falls es Ihnen hilft – ich habe Crabbe angewiesen, den Klassenraum aufzuräumen; und nun VERSCHWINDEN sie endlich!"

Das ließ sich Hermione nicht zweimal sagen. Glücklicherweise kam ihr das Duo Crabbe und Goyle entgegen, die zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum wollten, der ja auch in den Tiefen Hogwarts' gelegen war. Sie fasste sich ein Herz, ließ ein paar dumme Sprüche über sich ergehen und fragte nach ihrer Lederhülle. Crabbe sagte, er habe nichts gefunden und sie glaubte ihm. Erstens, weil er doof genug war, sich nicht so schnell eine Lüge einfallen lassen zu können und zweitens hätte er sie gehörig damit geärgert und sie betteln lassen, hätte er tatsächlich etwas gefunden. Hermione sah keine Gefahr darin, die Hülle zu erwähnen, dachten die zwei Würstchen in Umhängen doch nicht weiter als bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit. Es hatte sich eben nichts geändert – weder während des Krieges noch danach.

Was sollte sie nur tun? McGonagall berichten, was geschehen war?

‚Nein, dann komme ich ja nie pünktlich hier weg', dachte Hermione traurig.

So blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig, als all ihre Sachen hinunter zu befördern und in Richtung Hogsmeade zu gehen, um apparieren zu können. „_Locomotor Koffer_".

Froh, dass sie alles heil mit ihrem Zauberstab balanciert hatte, kam sie vor den Toren Hogwarts' an und machte sich ein Stück auf den Weg. Ron und Harry hatten das letzte Quidditch-Training und so konnte ihr keiner ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen.

Das Apparieren hatten sie zwar gelernt und auch oft in den vergangenen Monaten angewandt, jedoch schlich sich immer eine leichte Unsicherheit bei Hermione ein – war es doch eine Sache des reinen Willens und der Konzentration OHNE auswendig gelernte und wissenschaftlich fundierte Methoden.

‚Na ja, ich schaff das schon, aber mit all den Sachen hier…hm…'. _PLOPP_ – weg war sie.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie ja selten Probleme, sich zu konzentrieren und schaffte es auch deswegen direkt in ihr geliebtes hübsches Zimmer bei ihren Eltern. Sie schaute sich um. ‚Danke großer Merlin für die wirklich nützliche Idee' – Hermione hatte einen zweiten, gleich aussehenden Portschlüssel per Eule vorgeschickt, den sie nun wirklich nicht verlieren könnte und demnach war die Rückreise gesichert und weniger unsicher als ihre Anreise. Sie hatte den Portschlüssel schon so mit einem Zauber codiert, dass er sie nach den Ferien _nach Hause_ bringen sollte, wenn sie ihn nur berührte. Der schuleigene Steinkauz hatte seine Arbeit genau genommen und das Päckchen direkt auf ihren Nachttisch fallen lassen.

Hermione rannte die Treppen herunter in das Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern. Sie stürmte auf ihre Mutter zu, die schon den ganzen Nachmittag gewartet hatte. Ein köstlicher Duft von frisch gebackenem Kuchen kam aus der Küche, die Sonne strahlte in die Fenster und es hätte nicht schöner sein können. Sie umarmten sich innig und ließen sich auf das große alte Sofa fallen. Kurz darauf kam auch Dr. Granger nach Hause, mit einem ganz und gar nicht frühlingshaften Gesicht.

„Oh meine Kleine" sagte er und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. „Meine Große" verbesserte er sich, als er den bösen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekam. Er seufzte und sein Gesicht zeigte alles andere als Wiedersehensfreude.

Seine Frau kannte ihn zu gut, um nicht mitzubekommen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Das Timing könnte nicht schlechter sein", antwortete er. „Wir haben eine Einladung zu einem der wichtigsten Symposien der Zahnmedizin erhalten. Ich hätte auch nie damit gerechnet, aber so eine Ehre wird einem nur selten zu Teil. Wir sollten hin. Dieses Jahr findet es in Deutschland statt und morgen früh könnten wir den nächsten Flug nach Berlin bekommen. Oh Mine, es tut mir so leid."

Betretenes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum und die Traurigkeit in Hermiones Gesicht schien sich mit jedem Wort noch weiter ausbreiten zu können.

‚Sei ein erwachsenes kluges Mädchen' überredete sie sich im Stillen.

‚Wenn du jetzt losschreist werden sie dich niemals als ein solches behandeln.'

„Ok, wenn's nicht anders geht müsst ihr eben fliegen, ich komme schon klar hier. Außerdem könnte ich Großmutter nochmal einen Besuch abstatten, sie vermisst mich doch schon so sehr."

‚Auf einem Besen könnt ihr fliegen', murmelte sie noch tonlos hinterher.

„Ich verspreche dir, wir holen den Urlaub nach. Es dauert doch nicht mehr lange und es sind Sommerferien – versprochen", hörte sie ihren Vater sagen.

Das Kuchenessen brachten sie schweigend hinter sich, nur der Blick von Hermiones Mutter zu ihrem Ehemann sprach Bände. Wie konnte er nur über ihren Kopf entscheiden. Nun ja, er hatte Recht, Chancen sollte man nicht verpassen und sie kannte ihre Tochter gut. Insgeheim würde Hermione es verstehen. Mein Gott, war sie erwachsen geworden im letzten Jahr, nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich. Sie hatte Stärke, Mut und Reife bewiesen. Es konnte gar nicht mehr lange dauern, dass sie den Wunsch verkündete, von zu Hause auszuziehen und mit irgendeinem neuen, plötzlich aufgetauchten Freund ihr Leben zu genießen. Hermiones Mutter drehte sich der Magen um bei diesen Gedanken. Sie würde sie überreden müssen, wenigstens in der Nähe das Heiler-Studium aufzunehmen. London hatte eine der besten Zauberei-Universitäten und das St. Mungo-Hospital war führend auf dem Gebiet.

‚Sieh nicht immer alles so schwarz', ermahnte sie sich.

Hermione versuchte zu lächeln, damit sie den ersten und letzten Abend noch gemeinsam genießen konnten. Sie hatte nicht vor, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Keiner ihrer besten Freunde war da, denn Ron und Ginny hatten natürlich Harry zu sich in den Fuchsbau eingeladen, wohlwissend, dass Hermione in Dänemark weilte. Sie wollte ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen. Jeder brauchte mal Ruhe, und so beschloss sie, die knappen zwei Wochen in ihrem Elternhaus zu verbringen, ihre Großmutter zu besuchen und sich um deren Hund zu kümmern. Bei diesem Gedanken sah sich Hermione schon, wie sie mit dem gutmütigem Golden Retriever über die Wiese tollte und ihm noch mehr Tricks beibrachte, als er ohnehin schon konnte. Tiere liebte sie ja sowieso über alles, und das war eine gute Gelegenheit, nochmal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Freitag

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern am Heathrow Airport. Als sie das Flugzeug nicht mehr in der Ferne sehen konnte, suchte sie sich einen uneinsehbaren Platz und apparierte zurück nach Hause. Wie gut, dass sie volljährig war und Zauberei auch außerhalb von Hogwarts gebrauchen durfte.

‚Was mach ich bloß jetzt?', fragte sie sich stumm.

‚Hab ich etwa gerade gedacht Hausaufgaben kann ich später machen? _Hermione_, _wer_ bist du und was macht dich so kirre? '

Zum Auspacken hatte sie auch keine Lust. Hätte sie doch Krummbein mitgebracht – wenn auch gegen seinen Willen. Aber wenigstens wäre sie nicht allein. Er zog es vor, _nicht_ in die extra gezauberte rote Plüschtasche hineinzukriechen, wie sein Frauchen es wollte. Er hatte es vorgezogen, laut zu maunzen und den Weg Richtung Waldrand einzuschlagen, um ein paar besonders leckere Mäuse einzufangen. Hermione wusste, dass er allein zurecht käme und ließ ihn gewähren.

Dem Geruch nachgehend, der noch immer vom gestrigen Kuchenbacken in der Luft hing, schnitt sich Hermione ein extra großes Stück von dem Apfel-Karotten-Kuchen ab.

„Ein schöner Schokoladenüberzug wäre nicht schlecht", nuschelte sie mit vollem Mund vor sich hin.

Den hatte es seit sie denken konnte nicht gegeben. In einer Zahnärzte-Küche waren solche Dinge wie von einem anderen Planeten.

„Die Elfen haben uns viel zu viel verwöhnt".

Grinsend schlenderte Hermione durch die Zimmer und genoss die Details der vertrauten, heimeligen Umgebung. Das alte Haus gab ihr Geborgenheit und Wärme. Sie liebte die alten Möbelstücke ihrer Urgroßeltern mit den kunstvoll gearbeiteten Mustern. So eines hatte sie auch dazu inspiriert, ein ähnliches auf die Zauberstabhülle zu malen. Es war zwar nicht nötig gewesen, da deren Existenz sowieso nicht von Dauer war, aber sie war so eben viel schöner.

Hermione stieg die knarrenden Stufen hinauf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Als sie sich auf ihr Bett legte, dachte sie an ihre Freunde, die jetzt in Hogwarts saßen und Professor Binns' unendlich gedehnten Vorträgen über einen der Koboldkriege lauschten, mit dem oft vergeblichen Versuch, _nicht_ einzuschlafen. Sie konnte sich seine Stimme gut vorstellen und fing tatsächlich auch an, schläfrig zu werden.

‚Hermione, du hast Ferien, also denk auch nicht immer an die Schule'.

Irgendetwas fehlte ihr, konnte den Gedanken aber nicht richtig fassen.

Das Zimmer sah nicht mehr aus wie in ihrer Kindheit – natürlich nicht. Nachdem der Krieg vorbei war und sie sich alle zu Hause eine Zeit der Erholung gönnten, hatte sie im letzten Spätsommer ihr Reich ein wenig verändert, um es ihrem Alter anzupassen – eine längst überfällige Aktion, zu der sie irgendwie nie Zeit gehabt hatte. Zugegeben, mit ein, zwei oder mehreren Zaubersprüchen war es eine leichte Sache gewesen. Die vorher hellgrünen Wände mit aufgeklebten Marienkäfern hatte sie durch einen schlichten, ganz blassroséfarbenen Anstrich ersetzt. Das geliebte Hochbett war einem schicken großen Bett gewichen, das mit seinen verzierten, antikweißen Metallranken wie aus einer anderen Zeit kommend aussah. Die zarten hellen Vorhänge schwebten vor und zurück durch die sanfte Brise, die durch das halb offene Fenster wehte.

‚Ein viel zu schöner Tag, um einfach hier rumzuliegen!'

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, rannte Hermione die Treppe wieder hinunter und lief in das angrenzende Büro ihrer Eltern. Gleich daneben befanden sich die angebauten Praxisräume. Sie setzte sich auf den edlen Lederdrehstuhl am Schreibtisch und griff kichernd zum Telefon. Mr. Weasley wäre sicher hellauf begeistert, wenn er diesen Apparat mal benutzen dürfte. Laut lachend betrachtete sie das Bild, dass in ihrem Kopf entstand. Arthur Weasley, der Ministeriums-Beamte, mit dem Telefonhörer in der Hand, nicht wissend was zu tun, mit den vielen Knöpfen spielend, aufjuchzend wie ein Kind, wenn einer davon anfing zu blinken. Automatisch tippte sie die Nummer ihrer Großmutter ein. Mit einer plötzlich viel jünger klingenden Stimme hatte sie ihrer Enkelin fast befohlen, sich sofort zu ihr begeben.

Hermione machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg, denn sie brauchte nur eine knappe Viertelstunde, um in das angrenzende Stadtviertel zu kommen. Die Frühlingssonne tat so gut, ihre Locken wehten im Wind und sie fühlte sich wieder so leicht wie früher, bevor alles schrecklich, dunkel und tödlich geworden war. Nur langsam würde sie und die vielen anderen wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückfinden, wenn es überhaupt noch mal so werden würde, wie _vor_ Voldemort. Ihre Großmutter und ihre Eltern wussten von alldem glücklicherweise nur die groben Ereignisse. Es war auch besser so.

Ihren Gedanken nachhängend stand Hermione schneller als erwartet vor dem kleinen Haus ihrer Oma. Ein wenig war von der Leichtigkeit verschwunden, wusste sie doch, dass Freitagnachmittag der Zeitpunkt war, an dem sich das Bridge-Kränzchen zum Tee traf. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen, gepaart mit einer ehrlichen Freude, klingelte sie an der Tür.

Abends hätte Hermione eigentlich wieder nach Hause gewollt, um ihrer Großmutter nicht so viele Umstände zu bereiten, aber die bestand darauf, dass sie noch länger blieb. Da es spät geworden war, übernachtete sie dort.

Samstag

Sie kehrte erst am späten Samstagvormittag zurück, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass außer einem Rest Kuchen und ein paar Konserven nichts Essbares im Haus war, weil ihre Eltern vor dem geplanten Urlaub alles Verderbliche verwertet hatten.

Das winzig kleine schlechte Gewissen konnte sie gut ignorieren als sie beschloss, zu Großmutter zurückzukehren um mit ihr das Wochenende oder noch etwas mehr Zeit zu verbringen. Sie würde es lieben, ihre kleine Mine noch mal so richtig verwöhnen zu können. Sie stieg in ihr Zimmer hinauf, um noch ein paar Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Dann blickte sie sich nochmal um, wie sie es immer machte, und stutzte:

‚Seltsam…ich hatte gestern doch die Bettdecke wieder glattgezogen und die Zauberstabhülle natürlich NICHT berührt und heruntergeschmissen – da wär ich ja schön doof, und ich wär jetzt in Hogwarts!'

Mit einem Schwebezauber dirigierte sie den Portschlüssel in eine Schublade ihrer Kommode, wo er sicher lag und nicht aus Versehen berührt werden konnte.

Ohne sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen verließ Hermione das Haus und ging zurück zu Großmutter, wo sich Emma, die Hündin, wahrscheinlich schon auf viele Extraportionen an Streicheleinheiten freute. Ein paar Pärchen schlenderten auf den Straßen herum und Hermione dachte bei sich, dass von ihr aus durchaus noch Streicheleinheiten für jemand anderen übrig wären.

‚Ach ja, es könnte so schön sein…hätte Dad fragen sollen ob dieser nette Assistenzarzt noch in der Nähe wohnt...'.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie Hand in Hand durch den kleinen Park schlenderten, an dem sie gerade vorbeikam. Nein, irgendetwas an diesem Bild stimmte nicht. Ihre Welt war eine andere. Nicht, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte bei ihren Eltern, aber Hogwarts war mehr und mehr ihr Zuhause geworden, erst recht nach den schlimmen Ereignissen der letzten anderthalb Jahre. Alles hatte die Menschen mehr zusammengeschweißt, sie waren sich nähergekommen, man passte mehr aufeinander auf, nahm mehr Rücksicht auf die Gefühle, kümmerte sich umeinander.

Abrupt blieb Hermione stehen. Snape! Vor ihr.

Er saß wieder an seinem Pult, den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt, der so ungewohnte Blick.

‚Hä? Hermione bist du noch ganz dicht? Vermisst du das Lernen oder woher kommt der Spuk in deinem Kopf? Sicher hab ich mich nur ver-sehen…jeder guckt mal komisch, vor allem _der_'.

Harry würde sie für komplett übergeschnappt halten, dass sie so von ihrem, nein, eher nur seinem Erzfeind dachte. Immerhin hatte er bis zuletzt auf ihrer Seite gekämpft und mit seiner Mitgliedschaft im _Orden des Phönix_ viel riskiert, sogar sein eigenes Leben. Stimmt schon, sie hatten nie wirklich viel Sympathie für den Zaubertränke-Professor aufbringen können, aber ihr wurde langsam bewusst, dass er auch nur ein Mensch war.

‚Tolle Erkenntnis, wirklich – du bist ein echt kluges Mädchen, Hermione.'

Jetzt, wo ihre Eltern weg waren und sie im Prinzip auch allein, wurde ihr klar, wie einsam ihr Lehrer doch sein musste.

‚Ach was, der fehlt doch immer gerne bei gemeinsamen Essen, bei Festen und liebt seinen Kerker – und lässt nicht eine Gelegenheit aus, sich _keine_ Freunde zu machen – selbst schuld, _Professor_ Snape!…

…Mit der Traurigkeit anstelle der Zornesfalten im Gesicht sieht er viel jünger aus…

…geh aus der Sonne, jetzt, sofort, sonst nimmt dein Kopf noch mehr Schaden als er scheinbar schon bekommen hat!'

Hermione rieb sich die Schläfen und ging weiter. Damit hatte sie aber Snape nicht ganz aus dem Kopf verbannt.

Sonntag

Am nächsten Morgen – es war mittlerweile Sonntag – hingen dunkle Wolken am Himmel. Das Wetter hatte sich über Nacht geändert. Aprilwetter eben. Sah auch mehr nach England und Schottland aus draußen. Nach dem Frühstück überraschte Großmutter sie mit zwei Karten für die Oper. Hermione war zwar einmal als Kind dort gewesen, konnte sich aber kaum noch daran erinnern, außer an märchenhafte Kleider, glitzernden Ketten und riesigen Kronleuchtern. Sie war aufgeregt. Das steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, als ihr einfiel, dass sie nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts Richtiges zum Anziehen hatte. Die ältere, aber überaus junggebliebene Dame beobachtete sie schmunzelnd, denn sie hatte längst für Abhilfe gesorgt…

tbc


	3. Ein Professor auf Abwegen

**Ihr Lieben, danke für's Lesen bisher.**

**Meine Geschichte ist am Anfang ein bißchen holprig. Sorry. Ist ja auch meine erste.**

**Aber ich verspreche euch: Bald gehts los: lustiger - und jaaa - romantischer, nur nicht ohne den ein oder anderen Stolperstein für unsere Lieblingsdarsteller... :o)**

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG SSHG**

Kapitel 3

Samstagnachmittag

Nach seinen Prüfungsvorbereitungen hatte sich Snape ein wenig hingelegt, weil ihm der seltsame Morgen und das ungewöhnliche _Reisen_ noch in den Knochen steckte. Danach wachte er glücklicherweise mit einem klaren Kopf auf. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und erblickte den dunkelblauen Samthimmel.

‚Na also, geht doch', dachte er noch ein bisschen müde. ‚Was war bloß los mit dir?'

Er stand auf, zog die Pyjamahose aus und ging unter die Dusche, wo er sich ausgiebig und viel länger als sonst das warme Wasser über die Schultern laufen ließ. Unwillkürlich musste er an Néelia denken und überlegte, wie es wohl gewesen wäre – in diesem anderen Leben.

„Es ist Gegenwart, Severus, nicht Vergangenheit" rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er wunderte sich nur, dass ausgerechnet jetzt diese Gedanken immer kamen. Sonst war es immer Lily, seine Lily, gewesen. Aber auf irgendeine Weise hatte er seit Ende des Krieges damit abgeschlossen. Endlich. Sie war nicht vergessen, nein, das würde sie niemals sein, sie war tief in seinem Herzen und seiner Seele, nur die ewige Trauer war nicht mehr so stark. Vielleicht, weil er es endlich aus seinem Innersten herausgelassen hatte. Wenn auch bei Potter. Der ewige Krieg mit Harry hatte dadurch scheinbar ebenfalls seine Kraft verloren. Er respektierte ihn, weil er wusste, dass Harry wirklich viel getan hatte, bis zuletzt gekämpft und sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Und Harry wiederum schien Snape zu respektieren aus ebensolchen Gründen. Nur manchmal auf den Fluren oder zu anderen Gelegenheiten kamen die alten Gewohnheiten zum Vorschein, doch beide wussten, dass es nicht wirklich echt war. Nicht mehr.

Warum er im Moment Néelia in seinen Gedanken hatte, konnte er sich nicht richtig erklären. Sie waren nur kurz an denselben Plänen beteiligt gewesen. Zu einer anderen Zeit, ohne das lauernde Böse im Hintergrund, hätte vielleicht mehr daraus werden können. Dann hätte er jetzt jemanden, oder zumindest für eine kurze Zeit gehabt. Wer wusste das schon. Vielleicht hätte er jetzt eine Familie, oder auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie waren sich viel zu ähnlich in ihrer Art, sie hätten eher Geschwister sein können als ein Paar.

‚Was für ein Unsinn', dachte er. Hätte er Kinder gewollt? Er wusste es nicht. Gemessen an seinen Schülern ganz sicher nicht. Und jetzt? Wer würde ihn schon haben wollen? Gewiss, er war zum Helden geworden. Doch mit _der_ Vergangenheit? Mit _dem_ Aussehen? In _dem_ Alter? Wobei das Alter in der Zauberwelt sehr relativ war. Daran gemessen war er noch sehr jung. In der anderen Welt war aber 39 auch noch nicht alt. Noch nicht _zu_ alt – für was auch immer.

Dumme Gedanken, dumme Grübeleien, die ihm auf keinen Fall die Ferien verderben sollten. Schlimm genug, dass diese ihm auch während des Unterrichts im Kopf herumspukten, ab und zu. Dummerweise hatte ihn Granger beim letzten mal kalt erwischt. Ach was, sie hatte sicher nur gedacht, dass er von den _dummen Schülern_ einfach nur ausgelaugt war. Warum sollte sie sich gerade über _ihn_ Gedanken machen...?

Er trocknete sich ab, und in Anbetracht des einzigsten erbauenden Gedankens, nur wenigen Schülern zu begegnen weil Samstag UND Ferien, zog er sich nur seine Anzughose und ein lockeres schwarzes Hemd an. Die Sonne hatte schon Kraft an diesem Spätnachmittag und es schien recht warm für diese Jahreszeit zu sein. Eigentlich wollte er noch die begonnene Arbeit beenden, nämlich das Kerkerlabor so wieder herzurichten, dass der Unterricht nach den Ferien direkt beginnen könnte.

Wieso war er Freitagabend eigentlich nicht fertig geworden? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Natürlich musste es mit seinem Erlebnis am Morgen zu tun haben. Irgendwie musste er ja in das fremde Zimmer gekommen sein!

Snape ließ einen kurzen Blick über den Raum schweifen und sah, dass er wohl bei den Kesseln gewesen war, die normalerweise ordentlich in einem Regal an der hinteren Wand des Vorratsraumes lagerten. Manche waren nicht eingeräumt oder gesäubert worden, mit welcher Aufgabe er Crabbe betraut hatte. Der hatte wohl ein wenig geschlampt und gehofft, sein Hauslehrer würde nicht gleich einen Kontrollgang machen.

‚Warum hab ich denn gestern Abend nicht weitergemacht?', grübelte er weiter.

Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Ein Kessel lag auf dem Boden. Den und noch ein paar andere Dinge hatte er aufheben wollen und war dann dummerweise mit dem Kopf gegen ein Regalbrett gestoßen, auf dem über ihm Hunderte von kleinen Fläschchen mit getrockneten Pflanzenteilen standen. Danach war die Erinnerung nur noch verschwommen, lediglich das Gefühl von Schwindel und einem sich-drehen und umherwirbeln war präsent.

Das Rätsel über das komische Erlebnis vom Morgen war damit noch nicht ganz gelöst. Er musste sich wohl mit den Erklärungen abfinden, mit denen er sich später am Morgen beruhigt hatte: Cognac – Regal – Kopf – die Mischung war wohl nicht die beste.

Der Professor, der im Moment keiner war, beschloss, erst einmal nach draußen zu gehen. In der frischen Luft würde er sicher klarere Gedanken fassen können, sie ordnen können und nebenbei sicher noch dies und das in den Gräsern und im Wald finden, um die Zaubertrank-Vorräte aufzustocken. Gegen Abend konnte er immer noch weitermachen. Außerdem ließ sich auf diese Weise das Abendessen in der großen Halle vermeiden. Lieber sollte ihm einer der Hauselfen eine Gulaschsuppe bringen, deren Duft ihm jetzt schon leicht in die Nase stieg.

Es war schon fast dunkel geworden, als er den Rückweg antrat. Er schlenderte über die große Wiese Richtung Schloss. Feuchtigkeit lag in der Luft, die die Frühlingsdüfte noch intensivierte. Bunte Flecken voller Krokusse konnte man noch vage erkennen, und die weißen Felder von Schneeglöckchen unter einzelnen Bäumen bildeten einen wunderschönen Kontrast. Snape ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Schritt verlangsamte und tief einatmete. Sein Gesicht zeigte entspanntere Züge und manch einer hätte ihn heimlich angestarrt. Umso wohler war ihm, dass ihm keiner begegnet war. Scheinbar waren mehr Schüler nach Hause gefahren als sonst. Ein Vorzeige-Samstag. Nun ja, bis auf den Morgen.

Nach der vorzüglichen Mahlzeit begab er sich doch ins Kerkerlabor, um die letzten liegengebliebenen Handgriffe zu erledigen. Vorher hatte er sich noch seinen Gehrock übergezogen, da es dort unten recht kühl war und es sich für die kurze Zeit nicht lohnte, ein Feuer zu entfachen. Er räumte ein paar Dinge zurück in die Vitrine und hob den Kessel vom Boden auf, der ihm am Vormittag aufgefallen war und…

‚Was um alles in der Welt ist denn hier drin?', dachte er. ‚Diese unordentlichen, respektlosen…'

Snape war mit diesem Gedanken noch nicht fertig, als er das längliche, weiche, lederne Ding aus dem Kessel holen wollte. Kaum berührt, riss es ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg, er wirbelte und drehte sich im Kreis, wurde in der Luft hin und her geschleudert und landete schließlich weich – weich? Der Schwindel war unerträglich, sein Magen tat weh, die Gliedmaßen schmerzten durch den ungeplanten… ‚ja was denn…?'

Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er erst mal liegen. Wo er gelandet war, war es nicht gerade unangenehm und deshalb wartete er, bis sich sein Kopf nicht mehr wie auf einer Achterbahn anfühlte. Eine gefühlte halbe Stunde später versuchte er seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

‚Appariert bin ich nicht…dummer Gedanke. …Severus, denk nach! Har sich angefühlt wie Portschlüssel…schon wieder!? Quatsch…die liegen doch nicht einfach in der Gegend herum...schon gar nicht in _meinem_ Labor! Was sonst?…Nichts…etwas Unbekanntes? Unwahrscheinlich!? Was tun? – Augen öffnen!'

„_Lumos_", murmelte er. Ein solch leichter Zauber ließ sich mit ein wenig Konzentration auch ohne Zauberstab bewältigen, der wahrscheinlich ganz unschuldig irgendwo im Labor herumlag. Sofort erschienen kleine, etwas verzerrte, hell scheinende Punkte an Decke und Wänden, die ein wenig Licht spendeten, sodass er sich umsehen konnte. Es war ein eigentlich heller Raum, geschmackvoll – wenn auch nicht nach seinem Geschmack – eingerichtet. Sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster gegenüber dem Bett, auf dem er lag. Auf den weißen Vorhängen konnte er ein Muster erkennen – Blumen.

„Oh beim großen Merlin, NICHT – SCHON – WIEDER!"

Langsam stand Snape auf. Er hätte natürlich sofort disapparieren können – vielleicht. Doch aus irgendeinem undefinierbaren Grund wollte er mehr wissen, allein schon deswegen, damit so etwas nicht noch mal passierte.

Er horchte. Stille. Nein, es schien niemand dort zu sein.

„_Homenum revelio_" – nichts. Nichts – weil der Spruch nicht wirkte oder weil wirklich kein Mensch in der Nähe war? Dann sah er sich um und entdeckte mehr Details als gestern. Eine Kommode, auf der ein Bild von einem Hund zu sehen war (‚freundlicher als Sirius, der Köter. Halt, so sollte man ja nicht von Verstorbenen denken'), ein alter Schrank, ein großer alter, weinroter Sessel, farblich passende Bettbezüge, eine große Grünpflanze in der Ecke mit einer Sternenlichterkette geschmückt. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein großes, überladenes Bücherregal. Ein paar schöne alte Einbände waren darunter, aber nur zwei, die er kannte: Shakespeare und Arthur Conan Doyle. Der Rest war ihm völlig fremd, obwohl er doch meinte, eine der umfassendsten Privatbibliotheken zu besitzen.

‚Wo bin ich bloß gelandet? Offenbar ist es keine Falle, auch kein Haus meiner ehemaligen _Freunde_.' Trotzdem immer wachsam sein, man konnte ja nie wissen. Die ein Leben lang begleitenden Gewohnheiten konnte man nur schwer ablegen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Es waren keine Fackeln oder Kerzenhalter an den Wänden, die er hätte entzünden können. Eine Treppe führte hinab. Vielleicht war es ein altes, leer stehendes Haus in irgendeinem Zaubererdorf. Lange verlassen schien es aber nicht. Unten führte die erste Tür in ein großes, dennoch behagliches Wohnzimmer mit angrenzender Küche. Manche Dinge sahen seltsam aus. Das ein oder andere hatte er schon mal irgendwo gesehen – aber wo? …

‚Doch ja, bei Weasley, Arthur Weasley', kam es ihm. Snape war nur selten im Fuchsbau gewesen, sei denn es gab etwas Dringendes mit den Ordensmitgliedern zu besprechen. Heimlich sammelte Weasley Muggeldinge, die er gut getarnt aus seinem Büro mitnahm und in dem kleinen Schuppen im Garten versteckte, um ihnen in einem unbeobachteten Moment ihre Funktionsweise zu entlocken. Die ein oder andere kleine Verletzung hatte er sich so schon zugefügt – die ein oder andere Schimpftirade von Molly aber auch. Aus genau diesem Grund unterließ es Snape, irgendeines davon anzurühren.

‚Ein Muggelhaus! Wie kann _das_ denn sein? Das wird ja immer _besser_'.

So gerne hätte er jetzt jemanden dafür anschreien wollen.

‚Was hält dich denn dann davon ab, nach Hause zu apparieren, Severus?'

Irgendetwas an dem Haus war besonders. Es war so…naja, so _Zuhause_, so behaglich, so einladend!

‚Du bist wohl übergeschnappt'.

Obwohl die Beine schwer waren und der Kopf schmerzte, schleppte er sich langsam wieder die knarrenden Stufen hinauf und legte sich auf das Bett. Ein unbekanntes, seltsames Gefühl kam in ihm auf, eines von innerer Ruhe und Frieden. Ob oder wann er so etwas schon mal gefühlt hatte, verwehrte ihm sein Gedächtnis. Im Halbschlaf beschloss irgendetwas in ihm, einfach liegen zu bleiben. Gleich darauf war Severus Snape eingeschlafen.

tbc

**A/N: Wer das Rezept der köstlichen Gulaschsuppe haben möchte, möge mir eine Nachricht schreiben. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts haben mir es verraten, wenn auch erst nach langen Verhandlungen!**


	4. Unheimliche Begegnungen der anderen Art

**Ihr Lieben,**

**da ich mit Leib und Seele der Musik verfallen bin, werde ich Euch ab und zu einen kleinen Song-Tipp zum Anhören während der Kapitel oder Absätze geben... Ein Experiment sozusagen... versucht es einfach mal... :o) LG**

* * *

***Christina Aguilera: „Candyman"*** ;o)

* * *

Kapitel 4

Sonntag

Regentropfen trommelten an die Fensterscheibe, als Snape aus einem langen, traumlosen Schlaf erwachte. So ausgeruht fühlte er sich schon lange nicht mehr. Auch keine schlechten Träume hatten ihn aufwachen lassen. Sonst schreckte er nachts immer wieder hoch, wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, wenn ihn die Schrecken der Vergangenheit einholten. Manchmal war es auch einfach nur die Leere, die ihn nicht wieder einschlafen ließ.

Aus diesen Gründen beschloss er – nach heftigen, aber kurzen Kämpfen mit seiner inneren Stimme, seinem Verstand, seinen Prinzipien und der Vernunft – ein wenig länger in diesem Haus zu verweilen. Vermissen würde ihn in Hogwarts sowieso niemand. Einmal jemand anderes zu sein wäre gar nicht schlecht. Hier war keiner, der ihm aus dem Weg geht und keiner, der ihn ängstlich oder hasserfüllt ansieht.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügte um zu wissen, dass er sich nicht mehr in Schottland, sondern zumindest in der Nähe von London befand. Typische Häuserformen, die Straßen, und…ja, und der Regen. Nur die Luft war etwas besser.

Langsam meldete sich sein Magen. In der Küche fand er ein Glas eingemachtes Obst und ein Stück Kuchen. Zwar könnten die Bewohner, falls überhaupt jemand bald zurückkehrte, mit seinen Münzen nichts anfangen, jedoch würde er welche zurücklassen, in der Hoffnung, es wäre so in Ordnung. Auf keinen Fall wollte er in die Winkelgasse apparieren, nur um zu essen, denn dann müsste er wieder nach Hogwarts um das Haus wiederzufinden. Nein, nun waren _seine_ Ferien, und jetzt war er mal an der Reihe!

Was tun? Vielleicht ein paar Bücher etwas näher betrachten?

‚Einige Titel sahen ganz interessant aus', dachte Snape.

Zurück im oberen Zimmer, holte er welche hervor. Nachdem der Professor festgestellt hatte, dass „Donald Duck" _kein_ Buch über die Anatomie der Wasservögel und „Interview mit einem Vampir" _kein_ exklusiver Bericht des _„Zaubereiministeriums für auswärtige Beziehungen"_ war, befand er „Das große Buch der Hausmittel" und „Natürliche Humanmedizin von A-Z" als durchaus nützliche Lektüre, den Wissenshorizont bezüglich seines Fachs zu erweitern. Für die anderen Dinge im Regal fand er keinen Nutzen, es waren nur glänzende runde Scheiben in unterschiedlichen Hüllen, die entweder als Untersetzer oder zur Dekoration gebraucht würden – vielleicht.

Der Sonntagvormittag war rasch vergangen. Da sich nicht nur sein Geist, sondern auch der Körper gut erholt hatte, beschloss Snape, ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen, um die Beine zu vertreten und eventuell herauszufinden, wo genau er sich aufhielt.

Die Hand schon an der Türklinke, fiel ihm ein, dass es sicher besser sei, nicht in diesem Aufzug – langer schwarzer Gehrock, schwarze Hose – eben düster – auf die Straße zu gehen. Er kannte weder Nachbarn noch Umfeld, also ging er zurück und suchte nach Kleidung in anderen Zimmern. _Sein_ Zimmer war eindeutig weiblicher Natur (die Zeitschriften mit den neuesten Frisur- und Schminktipps sowie das Buch über die Theatergeschichte Londons hatten ihn nicht wirklich interessiert), deshalb versuchte er es dort erst gar nicht.

Als er das zweite Schlafzimmer entdeckte, öffnete er die Schranktüre und staunte nicht schlecht. Mindestens die Hälfte war gefüllt mit _weißen_ Kleidungsstücken – Hosen, Hemden, Shirts, Socken, sogar _Schuhe_!

„Natürlich", stöhnte Snape, „das kann nur mir passieren".

Er hatte schon viel gesehen und musste in seiner Zeit als Todesser gegen seinen Willen damals schon in viele fremde Häuser eindringen, Zimmer durchwühlen, weiter in die Privatsphären anderer eindringen als ihm lieb war. Das war nie angenehm, aber _so_ ein Inhalt war ihm noch nicht untergekommen.

‚Das ist wahrscheinlich das einzigste Haus Britanniens, das solche Teile hat, und ausgerechnet in _dem_ lande ich. Wer um alles in der Welt zieht so etwas an?'

Hätte er nicht eine dritte Tür gefunden, wäre er verzweifelt. Wirklich. Er fand eine blaue Jeans („besser als weiß") und eine schwarze, schlichte Lederjacke, die wie angegossen saß – naja, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen zu kurz. Dazu konnte er sein Hemd durchaus anlassen. Der Spiegel zeigte eine ihm fremde Person. Unwillkürlich drehte er sich um, und bald gefiel ihm, was er sah.

‚Komisch, aber gut… hm...ich bin wohl übergeschnappt…und völlig irrational'.

Snape holte tief Luft und trat vor die Tür. Wegen des Regens und weil es Sonntag war hielten sich nur wenige Menschen draußen auf. Wenn doch, duckten sie sich unter einen Regenschirm oder liefen eng umschlungen und lachend zum nächsten Café. Einmal mehr fühlte er die Einsamkeit tief im inneren. Mit seinem Umhang und den immer griffbereiten Tränken fühlte er sich stärker, mächtiger. Ohne diese Dinge war er nur ein halber Mensch, nein, ein Mensch. Hier war eine andere Welt und es herrschten andere Gesetze, obwohl doch beide Welten miteinander lebten – wenn auch nicht viele davon wussten.

‚Vielleicht war es doch nicht so eine gute Idee, hier zu bleiben – Urlaub ist doch zum Erholen da, nicht zum Grübeln', schalt er sich selbst.

Eine letzte Nacht noch (‚nur weil ich so gut schlafe… - hmmf… Ausrede, Severus') und dann zurück in die Realität.

‚Allesamt die besten Voraussetzungen, um morgen die Prüfungsfragen noch einmal zu überarbeiten – die würden sich noch wundern!' Langsam ging er weiter.

Er spiegelte sich im Schaufenster eines Cafés und war fast wieder der alte – innerlich.

„_Accio Kaffee_", murmelte er und die Tasse schwebte zugleich durch ein halb geöffnetes Fenster. Die meisten einfachen Zaubersprüche ließen sich sowieso mit etwas Konzentration ohne Zauberstab – natürlich nicht von minderbemittelten _Schülern_ – ausführen, was er zum Ärger seiner Kollegen immer wieder als albernes _Gefuchtel_ bezeichnete. Verzichten wollte er aber nicht gänzlich auf seinen.

Genau wie _alle_ anderen passte dieses Paar auch nicht auf, dessen Tisch die Kellnerin soeben bedient hatte, sondern war mit banalen Dingen wie sich umarmen und küssen beschäftigt. Er lehnte sich an die Außenmauer des Gebäudes und trank genüsslich den schwarzen Kaffee aus, diesmal jedoch ohne Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen.

‚Selbst schuld', grinste er schief und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er sie noch ein Weilchen beobachtete.

Zu spät merkte er, dass er auch beobachtet wurde.

Die junge, blonde Kellnerin in der etwas zu engen weißen Bluse und dem etwas zu kurzen schwarzen Rock warf einen schnellen, prüfenden Blick auf die Oberfläche der Kuchentheke, in der sie sich spiegelte, kam auf ihn zu und sagte:

„Hallo" (‚unangemessen') „Sir…" (‚wenigstens')… „waren Sie schon öfters hier? Ich hab' sie noch nie, ähm, bemerkt. Möchten Sie nich' vielleicht ein reinkommen und ein Stück Torte zu ihrem Kaffee essen? Ich besorg' ihnen auch einen schönen Tisch und kümmere mich nur um Sie – ähm, falls sie mögen natürlich!"

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte sie durchdringend an. Instinktiv wich sie ein wenig zurück (‚wieso machen das bloß immer alle… und – kaut sie etwa _Kaugummi_?') und wagte nicht zu fragen, ob er vielleicht noch gerne Sahne dazu hätte. Snapes Stimme wurde ganz leise, aber nicht minder eindringlich:

„Lassen – sie – mich – einfach – in – Ruhe."

„Ok, ok, entschuldigen sie, _Sir_".

„Armer Kerl", seufzte sie, „ist sich seiner selbst gar nicht bewusst – was für ‚ne Verschwendung!" Um die 1,85m groß schätzte sie, ‚und was für ein schicker Hintern, der da unter der Lederjacke zum Vorschein kam!'

Mehr belustigt (‚_Ich_?') als verärgert schlenderte er durch die Straßen und durch den Park. Den einen oder anderen Blick zog er auf sich – oder verteilte solche. Immerhin war es ein kleiner, ländlicher, aufgeräumter Stadtteil von London, wo die Leute noch neugieriger waren als in der City. Er hatte das Haus wiedergefunden und mittlerweile war es wieder dunkel geworden. Das war auch der Grund, warum Snape dem Schild neben dem Gartentor keine Beachtung schenkte, als er die Treppe zur Haustüre hinaufging...

„_Alohomora_". Müde setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, zog sich aus und entschied sich, noch eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Das Wasser prasselte auf ihn hinunter, die Gedanken schweiften ab und er ließ den Tag Revue passieren. Diese Bedienung war ja eine echte Nervensäge gewesen. Hatte sie etwa versucht, ihn anzumachen?

‚_Das_ wagt keiner so leicht…', dachte er.

Langsam und insgeheim schmeichelte es ihn doch. Nur war sie ganz und gar nicht sein Typ. Er schloss die Augen…langsam veränderte sich die Haarfarbe der Frau auf dem Bild in seinem Kopf…wurde dunkler… noch etwas… dunkelblond...noch ein bisschen mehr braun... – ok, und jetzt... Locken wären nicht schlecht…dann etwas größer… und die blauen Augen wandelten sich in braun ... und das aufgesetzte Lächeln noch weg. Ja… und noch ein intelligenter Blick, ein kleiner trotziger Ausdruck… mit Angst vor mir würde es nicht klappen... – ok, reicht'.

Schlagartig riss er die Augen auf und lehnte sich an die nassen, glatten Fliesen. Was er vor seinem inneren Auge sah erschreckte ihn nicht nur, sondern machte auch weiche Knie. Nicht, weil sich die Frau in seinem Kopf zu einem Monster gewandelt hatte – nein, viel schlimmer – in eine _Schülerin_.

‚Granger. Hermione. Das Kind, nein, die Besserwisserin, die Nervensäge, nein, die junge Frau, die hübsche Frau mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln…'.

Ihm wurde immer heißer, und das nicht vom Wasser, teilte ihm seine untere Körperhälfte mit. „Schluss damit". Snape drehte den Wasserhahn auf kalt und fluchte. ‚Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts und mich ablenken…auch Quatsch, da sind doch alle Erinnerungen – hier nicht.' Das Handtuch war rau, und er rieb sich trocken bis es fast schon weh tat. Erschöpft und verwirrt fiel er aufs Bett. An Lesen war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Er zwang sich zwar dazu, aber es funktionierte nicht einmal zwei Zeilen lang. Geschockt redeten seine inneren Stimmen auf ihn ein…

‚Du bist Lehrer, Professor, der Böse, und so viel älter… das darf nie sein…'

‚Wird ja auch nicht. Irreal', antwortete die echte Stimme.

Erschöpft von wirren Tagträumen und den Erlebnissen in diesen ungewöhnlichen Ferien zog er es vor, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Schon im Halbschlaf zog er ein Stück Decke heran und legte sie locker über seinen Körper – ihm war immer noch viel zu warm.

* * *

***Bellini: Norma - "Casta Diva"***

* * *

Sonntagabend

Der _Fremde_ konnte nicht ahnen, dass sich am selben Tag jemand anderes vor dem Spiegel drehte und wendete, ja fast verrenkte. Eine wunderschöne junge Frau in einem Abendkleid, das sie in vollkommene Eleganz verwandelt hatte. Tiefblau, wie der Himmel einer sternenklaren Nacht, umhüllte das schmale lange Kleid Hermiones Körper wie eine sanfte Umarmung. Mit Tränen in den Augen fiel sie ihrer Großmutter um den Hals.

„Mein Liebling, ich sehe dich so selten, da musste ich dich einfach mal verwöhnen. Ich sehe, es gefällt dir. Komm her, das war noch nicht alles…schließ die Augen."

Hermione fühlte, wie ihr eine Kette um den Hals gelegt wurde.

„Das ist von _meiner_ Großmutter, Liebes. Nun gehört es dir. So können wir sie und du mich ewig in Erinnerung behalten."

Winzige Steine umrundeten das zarte silberne Medaillon, und am unteren Ende hing eine Perle, als wäre gerade eine Träne im Begriff, hinunter zu tropfen.

Als sie vier Jahre zuvor zum ersten Mal auf den Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts gegangen war, hatte sie sich ähnlich gefühlt. Jeder hatte sich nach ihr umgedreht und vor Staunen den Mund offengelassen. Nur das gewisse Etwas fehlte heute doch – jemand, der auf sie wartete.

Heute hätten ihre Freunde sie wohl noch weniger erkannt. Großmutter hatte früher jahrelang hinter den Kulissen am _Dominion Theatre_ in der Londoner City gearbeitet, wo Hermione oft mit ihren Eltern hingegangen war und sie nach der Vorstellung hinter der Bühne besucht hatten.

Sie wusste Menschen ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Geduldig hatte sie Hermiones Haare mit dezent-blonden Strähnen aufgehellt und ihre Löwenmähne gebändigt. Nun fielen sie glatt und lang über ihre Schultern, nur zwei schmale Strähnen waren mit kleinen Kämmchen hochgesteckt. Ein paar Farbtupfer brachten ihre Augen zum Strahlen, und diese Augen waren es auch, die zu Tränen gerührt die tragische Geschichte von _Norma_ in sich aufnahmen, als sie in der Oper saß und der Musik lauschte. Dieser Augenblick war es auch, in dem sie entschied, heute Nacht ganz allein nach Hause zu gehen, um die Eindrücke für immer zu konservieren, die sie in sich aufgenommen hatte.

Müde stieg sie die Stufen zur Haustür hinauf. Großmutter hatte sie zu Hause abgesetzt, mit dem Befehl, dass sie möglichst bald wiederkommen sollte. Wenigstens hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, die Luft war frisch und es wurde kälter. Ohne Licht zu machen ging Hermione in ihr Zimmer, doch blieb abrupt stehen.

‚Wo hab ich meine Gedanken… das muss ich doch festhalten! Hoffentlich hat Mom die Kamera nicht mitgenommen. Ich _muss_ mich knipsen und das Ron und Harry unter die Nase halten…ihnen wird der Mund offen bleiben und sie fragen mich bestimmt, wann ich ihnen endlich meine neue Freundin vorstelle…'

Hermione drehte sich um, rauschte aus ihrem Zimmer und suchte im Büro nach der Kamera. Innerlich lachte sie schon über die Szenen, die da mit Sicherheit auf sie zukamen.

* * *

Die Straßenlaterne vor dem Haus war kaputt, aber langsam lichteten sich die Regenwolken. Der Mond leuchtete schwach auf das Schild draußen am Gartentor, das Snape zuvor gar nicht beachtet hatte:

_Zahnarztpraxis_

_Dr. H. Granger und Dr. R. Granger_

_Wegen Fortbildung vorübergehend geschlossen_

Severus Snape war längst eingeschlafen.

Zwei Stunden später und weit nach Mitternacht wälzte er sich unruhig hin und her. Irgendetwas hatte ihn aus dem Tiefschlaf geholt.

Was war das? Snape blinzelte. Es war dunkel, also noch Nacht. Ein leichter Schimmer des Mondes bahnte sich seinen Weg durchs Fenster.

Er hatte gerade noch gesehen, dass sich etwas bewegte – und ein Geräusch, wie als wenn Stoff sich im Wind bewegt… ‚Traum…', dachte er, bevor er wieder einschlief – vergessen der Gedanke, dass das Haus nicht wirklich verlassen aussah und eigentlich jeden Moment der Besitzer zurückkehren könnte...

* * *

Hermione fand die Kamera, brachte aber von sich selber keine guten Bilder zustande.

‚Na, Pech eben', ärgerte sie sich.

Dann erinnerte sich noch vage daran, eine Sektflasche im Kühlschrank gesehen zu haben. Es kribbelte in ihrer Nase, als sie den ersten Schluck nahm. Ein seltenes Vergnügen, denn es war ja klar, dass auf den Festen in Hogwarts kein Alkohol gereicht wurde wegen der minderjährigen Schüler. Doch auf privaten Feiern hatte sie durchaus das ein oder andere Glas Wein oder Sekt getrunken.

Ihre Eltern liebten die Oper genauso wie ihre Großmutter, deshalb fand Hermione auch die passende CD von _Norma_ in der Sammlung. Die Musik erfüllte, wenn auch leise, den Raum und der Klang umhüllte sie wie ein samtenes Tuch.

Als die Musik geendet hatte, versuchte Hermione aufzustehen. Gepackt von _Normas_ Traurigkeit und Leidenschaft und – ‚ui' – von der wie von Zauber(innen)hand geleerten Sektflasche, wanke sie Richtung Schlafzimmer.

‚Wo is' denn bloß der blöööde Lichtschalter…hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht…ach egal'.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es die Treppe hoch, fand mit nur einem Spalt weit geöffneten Augen die Tür und ließ sich, angezogen wie sie war, ins Bett fallen. Alles drehte sich und ihr kamen die wirren Gedanken, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sie vor einiger Zeit nicht ihr Hochbett gegen diese schöne große Kissenlandschaft getauscht hätte.

Vor sich hin grinsend glitt sie in den ersten leichten Schlaf.

‚Hm geht ja schnell heut... Ein Traum – aber warum ausgerechnet – warum – aaausgerechnet schon wieder – hä? – Sehe schon...ne, keine Sterne – ne Fledermaus – viiiel zu groß – bist verrückt…'.

Hermione war nun endlich eingeschlafen.

tbc


	5. Das Phantom der Oper

Kapitel 5

* * *

***Nightwish: „Phantom Of The Opera"*** !

* * *

Montagmorgen, aber ein ganz und gar nicht normaler Wochenbeginn

Die Vögel in den Bäumen vor dem Haus der Grangers flatterten aufgeregt davon, als ein markerschütternder Schrei zu ihnen drang. Ein paar eilige Passanten, die um diese Morgenstunde auf dem Weg zur Arbeit waren, drehten sich irritiert um, andere beschleunigten ihre Schritte, um dem zu entkommen, von dem sie nicht wussten, was es war und woher es kam.

Nur wenige, die die Zahnarztpraxis kannten, gingen einfach weiter und schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf. _So_ schlimm konnte doch eine Behandlung wirklich nicht sein, nicht einmal mit dem Bohrer…

Hermiones Herz raste, im Kopf drehte sich alles, oder drehte sich das Zimmer? Und die leichte Übelkeit gab ihr den Rest. Fast. Sie war aus dem Bett aufgesprungen und wäre beinahe hingefallen vor Schwindel. Eigentlich wollte sie sich endlich ausziehen um zu duschen. Die Träger des Kleides hatte sie schon abgestreift, als sie ihre Augen letztendlich richtig öffnete – es war so unerträglich hell.

Was sie dann sah ließ sie erneut schwanken. Mit einer Hand an der Wand abgestützt rang sie nach Luft. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf wieder in Richtung Bett, wo sie kurz zuvor schon hingeschaut hatte.

Der Schock bahnte sich seinen Weg von den Knien an, dann tief durch ihren Magen, über die Stimmbänder nach draußen und entlud sich in einem Schrei, der wahrscheinlich alle Gläser hätte zerspringen lassen, wären welche in der Nähe gewesen.

Den Zauberstab, den sie gegen alle Vorsätze doch immer griffbereit hatte, hatte sie wohl instinktiv gegriffen.

„_Ridicculus_", quiekste sie.

Nichts passierte.

‚Denk nach, Hermione – dein Irrwicht hat doch nicht _die_ Gestalt – oh mein Kooopf – Irrwichte gibt's doch hier nicht…'

Aber genau _die_ Gestalt saß bis ins Mark erschrocken aufrecht im Bett, die Decke an sich gepresst und die Augen weit aufgerissen von dem Schock des Geweckt-Werdens. ‚Disapparieren – disapparieren' formte sich in seinen Gedanken.

Nur dazu fehlte das Wichtigste – Konzentration.

Außerdem sah er einen Zauberstab direkt auf sich gerichtet.

‚Ein Streich, ein Alptraum, Café – Drogen, schlechte Zutaten…was weiß ich', schwirrte es ihm panikartig durch den Kopf.

Langsam, ganz langsam, wurde es klarer. Warum stand diese Frau in aller Frühe im Abendkleid da? Wieso stand überhaupt eine Frau da? Oh bei Merlin, die Besitzer sind zurück!

Diese Frau! Atemberaubend – diesmal im positiven Sinn – schön war sie. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden gaukelte ihm sein Kopf tausend Bilder und ebenso viele Szenen vor: Seine Hände berühren die Schultern und gleiten herab über den weichen glatten Stoff, die andere Hand streicht ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, zieht sie zu sich heran und…

Die Frau strich ihr glattes, langes, zerzaustes Haar aus dem Gesicht und…

„GRANGER!", entfuhr es ihm.

„PROFESSOR – WAS, WAS – MACHEN – SIE – HIER?", schrie sie.

Plötzlich wussten beide, dass es kein Alptraum war. Snape war eigentlich nicht schnell aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber jetzt kam langsam die Panik in ihm hoch.

„VERSCHWINDEN SIE HIER! – und was FÄLLT IHNEN EIGENTLICH EIN, MICH SO ANZUSTARREN?!"

Hermione wurde es heiß und kalt – dann hatte sie gestern Nacht nicht von einer Fledermaus geträumt, sondern eine _gesehen_.

‚Oh mein GottohmeinGottomeinGott – was passiert hier? – Cool bleiben – Logik – gibt immer eine Erklärung – also…'

Ihr Blick huschte über ihn, oder zumindest über das, was zu sehen war.

‚Ok, denk nach denk nach, ok, Snape, Professor, Professor Snape – in _meinem_ BETT, ok, NICHT ok – oook, also…'

Selbst vom Denken war sie außer Atem.

Weiter kam sie nicht. „ZEHN SEKUNDEN, GRANGER, oder…"

Da wurde ihm bewusst, dass zumindest er selbst nicht verschwinden konnte. Höchstens durch einen äußerst peinlichen Abgang – nur mit einer Decke bekleidet.

Hermione sammelte sich, soweit es überhaupt möglich war, atmete tief ein und wagte die Frage.

"'Ähm, Professor, _wiiiieee_, ähm, kommen sie hierher?"

Jeder andere wäre vor Snapes Blick entweder geflüchtet oder gleich tot umgefallen. Er schien kurz vor dem Explodieren und seine Augen waren schon so schmal, dass er gerade noch hindurch blicken konnte.

„Wie kommen SIE hierher zum Teufel?", fauchte er.

Hermione schluckte. Wenn sie jetzt antworten würde…nein, zu kneifen war nicht ihre Art. Immerhin kannte sie sein Auftreten schon seit mehr als acht Jahren.

„Ääähm, ich, ich _wohne_ hier!"

Schweigen.

Wie elektrisierte Luft.

Schweigen.

Er konnte sich kaum erinnern wann er das letzte mal auf _dieser_ Seite war. Auf der Seite wo Fehler passierten, auf der Seite des Nicht-Zuhörens, auf der Seite, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

Gedanken wie in einer Achterbahn.

‚Nachsitzen, und zehn Rollen Pergament, Severus – für Leichtsinn, Unüberlegtheit und grenzenlose Dummheit!'

Er versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Jetzt erst bemerkte er wie elend ihm zumute war. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und trotzdem fröstelte er.

„Dann war es doch ein Portschlüssel?", fragte er leise, fast wie zu sich selbst.

Die Bruchstücke formten sich langsam zu einem Bild zusammen. Hermione sammelte sich und holte tief Luft.

„Dann haben _sie_ offensichtlich meinen Portschlüssel doch im Labor gefunden – aber…"

„Es, es tut …bitte entschuldigen sie, Miss Granger."

Schweigen.

‚Hat _er_ sich gerade entschuldigt? _Hat_ er? _Er hat_!'

Schweigen.

Snape war es nicht gewohnt sich zu entschuldigen. _Er_ hatte einen Fehler begangen und _sie_, seine Schülerin, war im Recht und hatte ihn auch eigentlich in der Hand. Schlimmer konnte es ja gar nicht kommen, niemals und zu keiner Zeit...oder doch?

Er ahnte ja nicht, wie!

„Es, es war…"

„Wir könnten, ähm, später darüber reden. Sie sehen ziemlich schlecht aus...

Ein Blick, der böser nicht hätte sein können.

„Also, ich meine sie sehen ziemlich krank aus."

„Unsinn Miss Granger, es geht mir gut. Hätten sie die unendliche Güte mich für einen Moment allein zu lassen? Dann könnte ich endlich verschwinden".

„Aber…"

„B-i-t-t-e".

„Aber wie…"

„RAAAUS!"

Eilig verließ Hermione das Zimmer, blieb aber vor der Tür stehen und lauschte.

Und – hatte er sie gerade aus ihrem _eigenen_ Zimmer geschmissen? Das konnte nur Snape! Sie wartete auf das typische _PLOPP_ des Apparierens, aber es kam nicht.

Snape hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt. ‚Wo bin ich nur reingeraten', dachte er, als er aufstehen wollte.

Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, musste er sich am Stuhl festhalten. An apparieren war gar nicht zu denken. Wer weiß, wo er gelandet wäre, wenn überhaupt die Konzentration ausgereicht hätte. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah sich im Zimmer um. Verdammt, hier musste doch irgendwo diese Lederhülle sein, die scheinbar als Portschlüssel gedient hatte, aber er sah sie nirgends.

Hermione hielt es nicht länger aus, deshalb klopfte sie an der Tür. Als keine Antwort kam, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt weit.

„Professor, alles in Ordnung?"

„NEIN, _natürlich_ nicht. _Dumme_ Fragen brauchen sie nicht zu stellen, Granger, wenn schon normale Fragen nerven. – Sind sie immer noch da?"

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber es ist mein Zimmer. Und wie es aussieht brauchen sie Hilfe."

„ICH BRAUCHE NIEMALS HILFE, merken sie sich das."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. ‚Männer!'

Sie war es gewohnt zu helfen und sich um jemanden zu kümmern, wenn es einem schlecht ging. So war sie erzogen und würde es nicht ändern, auch nicht für eine Miesmuschel.

Schnurstracks ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Fieber, eindeutig, und wie!"

„Wie können sie es wagen, so mit mir umzugehen? NEHMEN SIE IHRE PFOTEN AUS MEINEM GESICHT!"

„Na, immerhin sitzen _sie_ auf _meinem_ Bett und haben die Nacht hier verbracht – da kann ich wohl mal nach dem Rechten sehen, oder?"

Sie hatte ja wirklich recht, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, es zuzugeben.

„Wie lange sind sie schon hier, Miss Granger?"

„Gestern Nacht ist es etwas spät geworden – wir waren in der Oper. Dann, ähm, dann hab ich noch ein Weilchen unten gesessen und dann bin ich irgendwie ins Bett gekommen."

„Dann haben sie es wohl genossen, mich hier so schutzlos liegen zu sehen? Was in ihrem – vermutlich vorhandenen – Hirn vorgeht konnte ich noch nie nachvollziehen."

„Ich habe sie _nicht_ gesehen. Meinen sie, dann hätte ich mir erst heute Morgen die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien?"

„Für wie dämlich halten sie mich eigentlich? Und warum um alles in der Welt tragen sie noch ein Abendkleid?"

Er musterte sie aus dem Augenwinkel, als sie den Kopf zur Seite drehte, um offensichtlich ihre leicht erröteten Wangen zu verstecken. Das war nicht die Miss Granger die er kannte, nein, das war...'

‚Sie ist wunderschön…beim Merlin sie muss recht haben, das Fieber scheint höher zu sein als ich fühle, ich phantasiere ja schon'.

„Nun jaaah, ein wenig Musik und ein Schluck Sekt…"

„Das können sie vielleicht anderen erzählen, aber nicht mir."

„Ok, es war etwas mehr als ein Schluck…und dann hab ich mich nur noch ins Bett geschleppt und …ähm…den Rest kennen sie ja."

Das war ja noch viel schlimmer als er sich ausgemalt hatte!

Sie hatten…er hatte…sie hatten die Nacht im Bett verbracht, im _selben_ Bett!

‚Wenn das einer erfährt bin ich erledigt!'

„Legen sie sich wieder hin, sie können so nicht _verschwinden_. Ich werde einen heißen Tee machen, dann gehe ich einkaufen und werde etwas kochen – sie müssen etwas essen. Punkt."

Ihr Blick duldete keine Widerworte. Wenn ihm nicht so elend gewesen wäre, hätte er Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

‚Scheinbar hat sie eine Menge von mir gelernt', dachte er. Tatsächlich legte er sich wieder hin.

„Bitte helfen sie mir nach Hause zu kommen – und um alles in der Welt erzählen sie keinem hiervon. Wenn doch, werden sie sich wünschen, ich würde sie gleich vergiften."

„Zum ersten: Sie können so nicht gehen. Zum zweiten: Wieso nicht?"

Er brachte nicht mehr als ein Stöhnen von sich und legte einen Arm über seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß, sie haben mich in der Hand. Ich habe einen, nein, einige Fehler begangen. Es, es tut mir wirklich leid."

Sie lachte. (‚Wie unangemessen!')

„Ach Professor, wer würde mir denn _das_ glauben? Die würden mich auslachen, vor Entsetzen, aus Mitleid, oder mich gleich ins St. Mungos bringen – wahrscheinlich eher alles drei."

„Ja, hmm, ja,…das ist der erste vernünftige Gedanke seit langem, Miss Granger – in der Tat."

* * *

Er hörte, wie sie unten in der Küche hantierte.

‚Beim großen Merlin, tu etwas, Severus, das ist die größte zwischenmenschliche Katastrophe seit…'

Er ertappte sein Unterbewusstsein bei dem Wunsch, dass sie bald wieder hochkäme…dass sie sich aufs Bett setzte, dass...

Kurz darauf brodelte das Wasser. Einige Minuten später kam sie mit einem Tablett und zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee zurück.

„Hier, trinken sie, das wird ihnen gut tun."

Sie zog sich den Stuhl heran und betrachtete ihn.

„Seit wann sind sie krank?"

„Nicht dass es _sie_ etwas anginge, aber gestern ging es mir noch gut."

„Komisch – kommt doch nicht angeflogen…", sagte sie vor sich hin.

Eigentlich hatte er kein Recht, sie so zu behandeln, also versuchte er – und es war anstrengend – etwas netter zu sein.

„Ich bin gestern etwas spazieren gegangen – hier – und es hat fast die ganze Zeit geregnet. Außerdem war es ziemlich kalt heute Nacht – im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen."

Dann erzählte er ihr noch, was er seit Freitagabend erlebt hatte – irgendwie schien er ihr das schuldig zu sein.

Wortlos verließ sie den Raum und er versuchte, seine Enttäuschung und seine Scham zu verbergen.

Doch sie kam wieder mit einem warmen Schlafanzug von ihrem Vater, einer Wärmflasche und einer Flasche Wasser, immer noch ohne das eben gehörte zu kommentieren.

„Bitte, Professor, sie können so nicht weg. Es wäre unverantwortlich und keiner würde sich um sie kümmern – jaah, ich weiß, weil sie nicht wollen. Aber ich weiß doch jetzt eh Bescheid und so brauchen sie sich nicht erklären, auch nicht bei Madam Pomfrey, wenn sie überhaupt in den Ferien da ist. Ich habe zwar nicht genug Wissen über Medi-Magie – noch nicht – deshalb mache ich genau das, was meine Mutter immer macht, wenn einer von uns krank ist."

Um seinem Kommentar zu entgehen, steckte sie ihm das Fieberthermometer ohne Vorwarnung in den Mund. In den paar Minuten, wo sie auf das Ergebnis warten musste, verlor sie kein einziges Wort über die Schilderung seiner vergangenen Tage.

„Wie ich vermutet habe, 40° Grad, das ist nicht gut, gar nicht."

„Miss Granger", stöhnte er, „ich werde schon nicht daran sterben, wenn ich auch vielen damit ihre Wunschträume erfüllen würde."

Er setzte sich auf und trank etwas von dem Tee. Sogleich fiel er wieder ins Bett zurück – alles tat weh.

„Nach dem Sekt war mir so heiß heut Nacht, ich habe alle Fenster aufgerissen. Tut mir leid. Dann war es wohl meine Schuld. Außerdem war es ein Portschlüssel, der öfter als einmal funktioniert, hab ich in der Bibliothek herausgefunden...ähm...

Versuchen sie, etwas zu schlafen."

„Ich dürfte gar nicht hier sein – also was faseln sie…da...", murmelte er noch leise und schloss die Augen.

Ein paar Minuten blieb sie noch, stand dann langsam aus dem Sessel auf schlich auf Zehenspitzen Richtung Tür.

„Jeder hat ein Zuhause verdient und dass sich jemand um einen kümmert, sie auch, sie gemeiner Sturkopf…nimm es an, solange du hier bist,...Severus…", flüsterte Hermione – nicht ahnend, dass sein feines Gehör ihre Worte noch erfasst hatten...

* * *

Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her. Die Wärme tat gut, aber Kopf und Glieder fühlten sich an wie kurz vor dem Zerreißen. Nicht wach und nicht schlafend holten ihn immer wieder wirre Gedanken ein – wie so oft und doch ganz anders.

‚Nie krank…Katastrophe…sie hat _wir_ gesagt…_wir_ waren in der Oper…'

* * *

Der Schlaf hatte ihn irgendwann doch übermannt, denn als er erwachte, schien es schon leicht dunkel zu werden. Alles war so unwirklich – ein Haus um sich herum und fremde Geräusche. Er hörte von unten Geschirr klappern und irgendwas wurde gekocht.

Ein paar Stunden waren vergangen und jetzt spähte Hermione durch den Türspalt.

„Sie sind wach – prima. Dann hol ich gleich eine Tasse frische Hühnersuppe.

„Warten sie, Herm…, Miss Granger, ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich muss gehen, meine Tränke werden helfen…ihre Eltern…"

„Sie können nicht gehen. Sie schaffen es ja nicht mal bis unten. Meine Eltern sind auf einer Tagung – haben sie das Schild draußen nicht gesehen?"

Mehr als ein paar Löffel bekam er nicht runter.

Hermione überredete ihn, zwei Grippetabletten zu nehmen („Muggelmedizin? Wollen sie mich vergiften?" – „Aha, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen ihnen geht's besser."), wechselte schnell die Bettwäsche als er sich ins Bad geschleppt hatte und legte ihm ein Stapel Taschentücher auf den Nachtschrank. Langsam aber sicher fing er an zu schniefen.

Als er zurück kam nahm er alles dankbar an aber fühlte sich noch schlimmer, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie _privat_ alles war. Nie hatte ihn jemand in so einem Zustand in Hogwarts gesehen. Dabei wurde ihm klar, wie wenig er eigentlich über alle anderen wusste, mit denen er tagtäglich zusammenlebte. Wie wenig er über Hermione wusste…über ihre andere Welt, ihr anderes Leben…ihre Kindheit in der Muggelwelt…hatte sie eigentlich noch einen Freund? – In Hogwarts war er sich fast sicher, nein, da nicht, nicht mehr – aber hier?...

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er immer wieder auf. Er bekam kaum Luft und der Schüttelfrost ließ seinen ganzen Körper unkontrollierbar zittern. Trotzdem tat die Kühle auf seiner Stirn gut, von der er nicht wusste, wo sie eigentlich herkam.

Hermione wechselte alle zehn Minuten den kalten Waschlappen, den sie ihm sorgsam über Stirn und Schläfen gelegt hatte. Nie hätte sie sich den Professor so vorstellen können, so...menschlich, so elend, so...einsam. All die Erinnerungen an die Schuljahre, wo er sie gedemütigt, ignoriert oder angeschrieen hatte, verloren sich im Dunkel der Nacht.

Bevor sie den Lappen erneut ins kalte Wasser tauchte und wechselte, küsste sie ihn auf seine heiße Stirn, in der bizarren Hoffnung, es würde ihm die Schmerzen nehmen. Warum sie das tat, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Schwach bewusst, dass sie gerade das Seltsamste (und – hätte er es gemerkt – wohl das Gefährlichste) in ihrem bisherigen Leben getan hatte, kämpfte sie gegen ihre Müdigkeit, um über ihn zu wachen.

tbc


	6. Sex On The Beach oder wie war das?

Kapitel 6

Dienstag

Dicke Regentropfen schlugen ans Fenster, als der Morgen hereinbrach. Der April zeigte sich nun von seiner schlechtesten Seite und entschied, kräftigen Wind durch die Bäume zu jagen. Die zarten Frühlingsblumen, die noch vor ein paar Tagen so strahlend ihre bunten Köpfchen in die Sonne gereckt hatten, kämpften im Garten um ihr kurzes Leben.

Hinter den Mauern des Hauses fand ebenfalls ein Kampf statt. Nicht auf Leben und Tod, aber ein Kampf, der für Severus Snape nicht hätte schwieriger sein können – der gegen sich selbst. Der Sturm hatte ihn geweckt und er fühlte sofort, dass ihn die Krankheit fest im Griff hatte. Er war schweißnass gebadet von der Nacht und sehnte sich nach einer Dusche. Als er aufstehen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf eine schlafende Hermione. Sie hatte sich den riesigen Sessel, fast eine halbe Couch, ans Bett geschoben.

Ihm war es peinlich, dass sie wohl die ganze Nacht in seiner Nähe gewesen war und ihn so gesehen hatte. Wieder. Sie hatte sich eine dicke Fleecejacke über die Schultern gehängt und die Wolldecke war halb auf den Boden gerutscht. Er hob sie auf und versuchte dann, die Jacke wenigstens zuzumachen. (‚Wieso können Muggel keine Knöpfe nehmen, verdammt.')

Sie sah so anders aus mit dem glatten Haar…ihre Gesichtszüge kamen dadurch besser zur Geltung und sie sah so…weiblich aus.

Gerade streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus um ihr über die Wange zu streichen, als ein lautes Klingeln das Haus erfüllte. Sie riss die Augen auf...

„Professor? …Ooh, das Telefon, ich…ich lauf schnell runter."

Er war wohl nicht schnell genug zurückgewichen, aber er würde gleich erklären, dass er auch gerade aufgestanden war und an ihr hätte vorbeigehen müssen.

‚Telefon? – Ach ja, aber Eulen sind doch viel zuverlässiger…_Muggel_…!'

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und ging Richtung Bad. Ohne es zu wollen verharrte er im Flur – er musste sowieso stehen bleiben, weil ihm schwindelig war – und hörte Hermione sprechen, wenn auch nur Bruchstücke:

„…ja, ja…es tut mir ja leid, aber ich bin ja nicht absichtlich krank geworden…nicht anstecken…nicht gut…nein ich habe alles danke… kurze Zeit nach Hogwarts…verspreche ich...ja, machen uns einen wunderschönen Tag dann. Ja,…danke, ich hab dich auch lieb…danke…fürs Wochenende…"

Das war genug. So schnell wie möglich würde er seine Sachen zusammenpacken und hier verschwinden…aber die Dusche musste noch sein.

Er suchte Hemd und Hose und wühlte im Schrank herum, um den Portschlüssel zu finden. Apparieren hatte er abgehakt, denn wenn er es versuchte, erschien immer das Bild von der schlafenden Hermione vor seinem Auge.

* * *

„Professor Snape? Können sie herunterkommen? Ich hab Frühstück gemacht…nur wenn's geht…Haben sie gesehen, ich hab ihnen frische Kleidung hingelegt…auf dem Stuhl."

Nein, hatte er nicht gesehen und war ihm auch egal. Doch sein schlechtes Gewissen redete ihm ein, dass er hinuntergehen müsse. Ein heftiger Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn auf halber Treppe und fluchte, weil er die Taschentücher vergessen hatte. Er holte sie und zog sich bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich die frischen Sachen an – war doch angenehmer als seine Kleidung. Schließlich waren keine diskreten Hauselfen hier gewesen und hatten sie gewaschen.

Unten angekommen ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche fallen, so sehr hatte ihn der Weg geschafft. (‚Ich hasse es wenn andere Recht haben.') Dennoch fragte er sie:

„Miss Granger, wären sie so freundlich mir ihren Portschlüssel zu leihen? Ich möchte gehen."

„_Wie_ bitte?"

Er räusperte sich. „Ich vergaß: Entschuldigung – und _danke_."

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Sie sollten sich gerade selbst sehen können. Das lasse ich nicht zu, nicht in diesem Zustand."

„Sie können keinen Lehrer gegen seinen Willen festhalten."

„Im Moment sind sie aber keiner, sondern ein Mensch – mal zur _Abwechslung_ – und mein Patient. Außerdem sind Ferien und sie haben keinerlei Verpflichtungen. Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht auskurieren wird es sie im Schulalltag wieder einholen – und sie wollen doch sicher keine einzige Gelegenheit versäumen, ihre Schüler zu quälen, oder täusche ich mich da? – Verschleppte Krankheiten können sehr ernst werden, das kann ich ihnen versprechen… Nun, ich habe ihnen Kräutertee gemacht, Orangensaft wegen der Vitamine, frisches Obst geschnitten und noch einiges andere eingekauft. Sie können wählen und dann wieder ins Bett gehen."

Wie er sie – zur Genüge und zu seinem Leidwesen – kannte, hatte sie bei ihrem Vortrag kaum Luft geholt. Ihre Miene hatte leicht lehrerhafte Züge angenommen und die Logik in ihren Sätzen war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Natürlich gab er es nicht zu und grummelte vor sich hin. Als er sagte, er wolle nichts und würde auch nichts nehmen, stand sie auf und hielt ihm den Tee unter die Nase.

„Trinken sie – jetzt!"

Verblüfft nahm er die Tasse, verzog angewidert das Gesicht, aber trank. Wie das gut tat. War nicht die Nase ein klein bisschen freier geworden? Das frische Obst tat auch wirklich gut, stellte er nach ein paar kleinen Bissen fest. Nur mehr ging beim besten Willen nicht. Der Hals brannte, als hätte er eine Flamme verschluckt und andauernd brauchte er ein Taschentuch. Längst hatte sie den Tisch abgeräumt und füllte die Spülmaschine.

„Können Muggel doch mittlerweile zaubern?", fragte er.

In seiner Kindheit war er in einem Muggelelternhaus aufgewachsen. Sein Vater duldete keine Zauberei. Er wurde regelrecht bösartig, wenn seine Mutter sich die Arbeit mit dem ein oder anderen einfachen Zauberspruch ein bisschen einfacher machen wollte. Seitdem hatte sich viel getan und viel war erfunden worden. Er hatte zwar Muggel und Muggelhäuser hin und wieder besucht oder _besuchen_ müssen, nur mit solchen banalen Dingen hatte er sich natürlich nie beschäftigt.

„Sie sind nur erfindungsreich.", erwiderte sie und deutete mit der Hand auf die Spülmaschine und den Wasserkocher.

„Wissen sie, meistens habe ich in den Ferien Lust, mal keine Zauberei zu benutzen. Es ist dann fast wie früher. Naja, nur manchmal tue ich es doch weil es schneller geht. Irgendwie macht mir das hier Spaß. Vor einiger Zeit hab ich mein Zimmer komplett umgestaltet – gefällt es ihnen?"

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse.

„Nun, ich will ihnen ja nichts unterstellen, deshalb führe ich den Ausdruck jetzt mal auf ihren Gesundheitszustand zurück", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ich konnte ja nicht _ahnen_, dass ich einen Übernachtungs_gast_ bekomme, sonst hätte ich vorher noch alles hergerichtet…wäre ja nur ein Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab gewesen, um alles in _dunkelschwarz_ zu verwandeln. Wie halten sie das bloß aus? Schauen sie doch mal aus dem Fenster – naja, heute nicht, aber sonst ist alles so schön bunt und hell und…und so."

„Miss Granger, dieses Gespräch hat wirklich eine anstrengende Wendung genommen, finden sie nicht?", hustete er. „Obwohl _nur sie_ die ganze Zeit reden empfindet man es so…und woher wollen sie eigentlich wissen wie es bei _mir_ aussieht?"

„Hmm, es war irgendwie…naheliegend, finden sie nicht?", konterte sie. „Nicht?"...

Er schwieg. Es war das Beste, was er in dieser Situation machen konnte. Außerdem bekam er kaum Luft beim Sprechen.

„Professor McGonagall hat uns Gryffindors mal zu sich eingeladen, sie hat ein wirklich schönes Wohnzimmer – ok, vielleicht ein wenig zu viel von dem rot-grün-karierten Schottenmuster, aber trotzdem. Warum tun sie das nicht auch mal? Vielleicht würden wir sie besser verstehen. Man könnte sich unterhalten, würde sich kennenlernen und vielleicht nicht ganz so ängstlich in den Unterricht gehen."

Snape stöhnte und wollte ihr allerlei an den Kopf werfen, hatte aber irgendwie die Ahnung, dass sie all seine boshaften Argumente schon kannte.

„Legen sie sich noch etwas hin, Professor."

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Davon tut mir auch schon alles weh und ich bekomme noch schlechter Luft."

Insgeheim wollte er, wenn es ihn auch viel Kraft kostete, lieber dort sitzenbleiben und ihr zusehen. Das war beinahe spannender und reizender als einen neuen Trank auszuprobieren.

„Oook, dann setzen sie sich doch ins Wohnzimmer in den Sessel, Beine auf den Hocker. Mögen sie ein bisschen Fernsehen?"

„Fernsehen?"

„Gehen sie, ich mache ihn an, wir finden schon was Passendes."

Er folgte ihr und nahm in dem äußerst bequemen Sessel Platz. Erstaunt beobachtete er sie, als sie flugs den restlichen Tee, den Saft und die Taschentücher in seiner Nähe platzierte, ihm eine Decke reichte und den Hocker zurechtrückte.

Hermione nahm die Fernbedienung und zappte durch die Kanäle.

„Haben Muggel auch Zauberstäbe?", fragte er.

Natürlich wusste er, dass dem nicht so war, aber fragte trotzdem. Er hatte zwar schon Fernseher gekannt, sie hatten nur nie einen besessen, weil sein Vater das Geld für andere _Zwecke_ gebraucht hatte. Es war eine traurige Zeit gewesen, die unterbewusst sehr an ihm nagte.

„Das ist nur die Fernbedienung, Professor, dann braucht man nicht immer aufzustehen um das Programm zu wechseln."

Sie fand Englands beliebtesten Fernsehkoch auf Kanal 7 und dachte, es sei genau das Richtige für ihren Lehrer, der doch auch so gerne Sachen mischte und zusammenbraute. Außerdem nicht zu anstrengend oder zu fremd.

„Was für einen Trank braut der denn da?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Naja, bevor er mit dem Menü anfängt stellt er in jeder Sendung einen neuen Cocktail-Drink vor, zeigt, wie man ihn mixt, welche Zutaten man braucht und stellt ihn dann schon mal kalt. Meine Mom sieht sich die Sendung gerne an."

„Aha?"

„_Sex on the beach_", murmelte sie Richtung Fernseher.

„_Was_ haben sie gesagt? Zügeln sie ihre Zunge und behalten ihre Gedanken für sich. Finden sie es nicht ein wenig unangemessen, solche Dinge in den Mund zu nehmen – vor ihrem Professor?", sagte er entrüstet. Er nahm die Tasse und trank einen Schluck Tee.

Hermione holte tief Luft: „Tatsächlich,…_Professor_,…habe ich _ihn_ schon mal in den Mund genommen. Er schmeckt ziemlich gut."

Snape konnte den Tee nur noch im hohen Bogen ausprusten, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich erstickt. In seinem Hustenanfall konnte er nur noch „WEN?..." herausbringen.

„Den _Cock-tail_, Pro-fes-sor!"

„Das ist der Name des Tranks?", fragte er ungläubig und bereute es sofort, den Kopf hin und her geschüttelt zu haben. „Verrückte Muggel…"

Hermione drückte ihm die Fernbedienung in die Hand und zeigte ihm ein paar Tasten.

„Wissen sie was, Professor, schauen sie, so kann man umschalten, sie müssen nur hier drücken. Ich werde in der Zeit noch etwas aufräumen."

* * *

Als Hermione den Tisch abgeputzt hatte, suchte sie Snapes Kleidung zusammen und steckte sie in die Waschmaschine. Abwechselnd hörte man Schimpfen, Husten und Lachen aus dem Wohnzimmer, das dermaßen ungewöhnlich war, dass sie nicht anderes konnte und sich leise an den Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stellte. Ihr bot sich das seit langem beste Programm überhaupt.

Auf dem Sportkanal wurde die Schwimm-Weltmeisterschaft übertragen und er regte sich über deren Dummheit auf, nicht Diantuskraut genommen zu haben anstatt die Luft ständig anzuhalten. („Selbst _Potter_ hat daran gedacht!") Dann kam eine Daily Soap, in der sich ein Paar gegenübersaß, wo der Mann seiner Angebeteten gerade _„ich liebe dich, aber sage mir was du denkst"_ zuhauchte – daraufhin schniefte Snape Richtung Fernseher: „Wenn du zu dämlich bist, Legilimentik einzusetzen, bist du selbst schuld."

Hermione grinste und wollte zurück an die Arbeit, als er plötzlich schrie:

"Miss Granger, ich brauche eine Eule. Sofort. Das Ministerium muss über _so einen_ unterrichtet werden. Machen sie schon."

Sie kam angelaufen und er hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt.

„Er ist mir zwar unbekannt, aber diesem Treiben muss ein Ende gesetzt werden. Er verrät unsere Welt, wenn auch zwar mit unglaublich leichten und schlecht gemachten Zaubern, aber trotzdem."

„Ach Professor, _das_ meinen sie. Das ist David Copperfield. Ein Muggel, der vortäuscht, zaubern zu können. Kennen sie ihn nicht? Ach nein, wie auch."

„Ist das schlecht", erwiderte er matt. „Und mir ist schlecht. Geben sie mir doch den Portschlüssel, Granger."

„Professor, so lasse ich sie nicht gehen. Vorher messe ich nochmal Fieber. Ist es denn sooo schlimm hier?", antwortete Hermione entrüstet.

Sie nahm das Fieberthermometer in die Hand, das sie ihm gleich wieder einmal in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

„Hier, sehen sie, noch 39,1° Grad, legen sie sich hin!"

„Ich bin hier bei _ihnen_, verstehen sie das nicht? Ich kann für mich allein sorgen entgegen ihrer Meinung, ich könne es nicht. Das ist eine Unterstellung und eine unakzeptable Anmaßung, was sie sich da erlauben."

Gleichzeitig gab ihm sein Unterbewusstsein wieder zu verstehen, dass er sich so wohl fühlte hier, so geborgen, so gelie... – ...‚NEIN, Schluss damit!'.

„Eine _Anmaßung_? Dann, dann eben… der Portschlüssel ist in der Kommode. Ich hatte ihn weggeräumt damit er nicht verloren geht. Dann verschwinden sie in ihren _gemütlichen_ Kerker, zu _all denen_, die sich _gerne_ um sie kümmern", schrie ihn Hermione an und verschwand in den Keller, nicht ohne die Tür ordentlich zugeknallt zu haben.

Er hatte zwar auf einen erneuten Vortrag gewartet, aber nicht _damit_ gerechnet. Trotzdem, er musste einfach gehen.

Langsam stieg er zum letzten mal die Stufen hinauf, zog die Schublade der Kommode auf und berührte die lederne Hülle. Seine Sachen würde sie ihm mit Sicherheit nach den Ferien zurückbringen.

Der Sog packte ihn und Severus Snape war weg.

tbc


	7. Allein

**An dieser Stelle mal ganz lieben Dank an alle, die meine Geschichte lesen. Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen und auch über jeden noch so klitzekleinen Review...! ;o) Gebe ihn auch gerne an unsere geliebten Hauptakteure weiter.**

**Ich hoffe, Ihr habt weiterhin Spaß. Leider folgt auf Sonne auch mal Regen...aber es klart immer wieder auf...irgendwann.**

**GLG**

* * *

***Mahler: 5. Symphonie „Adagietto"**

* * *

Kapitel 7

Dienstagabend

Der Sog wirbelte ihn hin und her und spuckte ihn mit aller Kraft auf den harten Steinboden in seinen Räumen in Hogwarts. Endlich wusste er, wie das alles passieren konnte. Hermione hatte die Portschlüssel so codiert, dass man _nach Hause_ oder _Zuhause_ transportiert wurde, und das beliebig oft. Beides war ihr Zuhause, Hogwarts und das Elternhaus. Wer weiß, in welcher Abteilung der Bibliothek sie das wieder gefunden hatte.

„Verfluchter Mist, warum nicht einen Meter weiter rechts auf den Teppich…", krächzte er. Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und schleppte sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Es ging ihm immer schlechter, obwohl das Fieber ein wenig gesunken war. Ohne sich auszuziehen kroch er auf sein großes Bett und blieb liegen. Die Nase tropfte, der Husten wurde schlimmer und der Schweiß rann ihm die Brust runter, obwohl im gleichzeitig eiskalt war. Das Atmen ging immer schwerer.

‚Wo ist der Zauberstab', fragte er sich. „Oh nein, im Labor – _Accio Zauberstab_!" Dort war er liegengeblieben vor seiner letzten „Reise".

_RUMMS_ – der Zauberstab knallte gegen die verschlossene Tür und fiel zu Boden. Wäre so etwas zu Zeiten passiert, in denen er noch Todesser war, wäre er längst tot. Unkonzentriertheit wurde sofort bestraft, Unaufmerksamkeit nicht selten mit dem Tod.

‚Ohne Zauberstab kein Heilzauber', dachte er, zu schwach aufzustehen.

Tränke gegen Banalitäten wie Grippe oder Schrammen hatte er nicht mehr genug vorrätig in den Ferien, die waren aufgebraucht und _er_ wurde natürlich _nie_ krank. Die medizinischen Heiltränke braute er auf Geheiß der Krankenschwester meist nur während der Ferien oder sonst wann zu, wenn nichts _Wichtiges_ zu erledigen war. Dann gab er sie direkt an Madam Pomfrey weiter, die sie an die verweichlichten Schüler verschwendete.

‚Augen zu und durch', dachte er noch hilflos und schloss die Augen.

* * *

Hermione hatte lange genug gewartet, bevor sie wieder aus dem Keller kam. Die Wäsche war inzwischen fertig. Sie versetzte der Waschmaschinen-Tür einen heftigen Tritt, dass ihr zur Strafe die Zehen wehtaten.

Warum war sie eigentlich so wütend auf Snape? Weil er gekommen war ohne zu fragen? Weil er ihre Privatsphäre verletzt hatte? Er war einfach in ihr Haus eingedrungen – zugegebenermaßen ungeplant aber trotzdem! Ausgerechnet _er_ hatte sich zu so etwas hinreißen lassen. Jedem anderen hätte sie es eher zugetraut, wenn diese anderen dann überhaupt geblieben wären. Dumbledore hätte es sicher den Spaß seines Lebens gehabt und es als Abenteuer gesehen. Aber Snape? Niemals.

Warum war sie dann jetzt so wütend auf ihn? Oder war es Enttäuschung? Hatte sie gedacht _er _könne eine Art Prüfung oder Übung für ihren geplanten Berufswunsch sein?

‚Quatsch', dachte sie.

Nach seiner Schilderung der vergangenen Tage hatte sie nichts dazu gesagt, ihr waren nur die Bilder des letzten Schultages in den Sinn gekommen, wo sie ihn so niedergeschlagen am Pult hatte sitzen sehen. So war es für sie eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen, ihn ein wenig zu umsorgen. Jedem anderen hätte sie ebenso helfen wollen.

Dass er ihr nicht dankbar sein würde, hätte sie sich doch denken können. Danke hatte er zwar gesagt, aber wahrscheinlich gar nicht so gemeint. Andererseits hatte sein Blick manchmal etwas anderes gesagt.

Als sie seine Kleidung auf den Wäscheständer hängte, strich sie sie sanft glatt und ihre innere Stimme begann ihr einzureden, dass sie nur wütend auf ihn war, weil er gegangen war...

Zudem tat es leid, dass sie ihre Großmutter am Telefon belogen hatte. Das war gar nicht ihre Art. Wie gerne hätte sie sich jetzt von ihr ablenken lassen mit ihren Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit oder mit dem Hund gespielt. Stattdessen schrubbte sie wie wild den Flur und die Küche. Als alles blank blitzte ging sie in ihr Zimmer, nahm gegen ihren Willen den Zauberstab und stellte es regelrecht auf den Kopf.

Die hellen Vorhänge wurden blutrot wie der Sessel, die Blumenmuster erschienen in schwarzem Samt, das rosé der Wände wurde dunkler und das Bett erhielt einen Himmel, der an beiden Seiten und am Kopfende herunterhing und gleich den Vorhängen war. Als I-Tüpfelchen, wie sie fand, zauberte sie noch eine Sternenlichterkette rundherum, die auf ein einfaches _Lumos_ reagierte.

‚Du hast es für ihn getan…wegen ihm', redete ihre innere Stimme ihr ein.

„Für mich", sagte sie laut und trotzig und betrachtete ihr Werk…nur dass sie sich selbst nicht glaubte.

Immer noch voller Tatendrang rührte sie einen Kuchenteig in einer riesigen Schüssel. Als er fertig war übergoss sie ihn mit einer dicken Schokoladenschicht, erst mit Zartbitter und danach mit weißer Schokolade, dass ein schönes Muster entstand. Dabei ignorierte sie mit Erfolg die Tatsache, schon die doppelte Menge an Schokostückchen hinzugefügt zu haben, als das Rezept vorgab. Außerdem war es ein Obstkuchen! Denn es waren ein paar Kirschen darin! Also kein Grund zu Grübeln. Natürlich wollte sie ihren Eltern keinen Herzinfarkt verpassen, deshalb beschloss Hermione, ihn sobald als möglich zu verputzen.

Das Stück auf ihrem Teller war doppelt so dick wie üblich, das Sahnehäubchen türmte sich in die Höhe und die Kirsche als Krönung drohte, den weißen Gipfel hinunter zu kullern. Nach zwei Bissen meinte sie, platzen zu müssen und dann stellte sie sich zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen die gefühlte fünfstellige Kalorienzahl vor, die sie sonst immer ganz gut zu vermeiden wusste. Egal, was jetzt zählte, war ein bisschen Aufmunterung und was half da besser als ein paar zusätzliche Endorphine?

Als Hermione im Bett lag, endlich ermüdet nach der ganzen Arbeit, wollte sich das Glücksgefühl nicht so recht einstellen – immer noch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Auf jeden Fall würde sie Großmutter morgen anrufen und ihr sagen, dass es ihr besser ging. Schließlich hatte sie sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, als sie nicht hatte kommen können. Allein fiel ihr die Decke auf den Kopf.

Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre Decke ein und drehte sich auf die Schlafseite. Als sie schon halb in den Schlaf hinübergeglitten war, durchströmte sie ein ungewohnter Duft, so angenehm, so fremd, so vertraut, so… – denn keine zwölf Stunden zuvor hatte _er_ noch in ihrer Decke gelegen.

* * *

„Neiiiiiiiiin, Albus, nein,….." Snape war von seinem eigenen Schreien aufgewacht. Nur langsam kam er zu Sinnen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wusste, wo er war. Kaum dass er sich mühsam aufgesetzt hatte blieb ihm die Luft weg. Ein Hustenanfall durchschüttelte seinen ganzen Körper und als er die Hände von seinem Mund nahm, waren sie voller Blut.

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich ins angrenzende Labor. Die Krankenstation schien Lichtjahre entfernt, ebenso die anderen Gemächer seiner Kollegen, wovon er nicht einmal wusste, wer in Hogwarts geblieben war. Nicht dass er sie jemals benachrichtigt hätte, aber die Abgeschiedenheit in den Kerkern traf ihn in dem Moment mit voller Wucht und die Einsamkeit tat fast genauso weh wie sein Körper.

Seine Fingerspitzen erreichten die lederne Hülle im Kessel und das war das Letzte, an das sich Severus Snape erinnerte.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Wer nach dem Kapitel Endorphin-Bedarf hat und Hermiones „Frustkuchen" als Therapiemöglichkeit sieht, möge mir bitte schreiben :o)


	8. Hit The Road, Sev!

**Lieben Dank für alle Reviews, ihr Lieben!**

**Helly und Susan Sto Helit: Ich kann Eure Reviews leider nicht beantworten, die Funktion scheint deaktiviert...**

**LG **

* * *

Kapitel 8

* * *

***Cutting Crew: „(I Just) Died In Your Arms"***

* * *

„Professor,…Professor…können sie mich hören? Wachen sie auf.", sagte sie leise und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter.

Von Ferne hörte er die vertraute Stimme seiner Schülerin. ‚_Schülerin_?'

Ruckartig öffnete Snape die Augen. Die Helligkeit tat richtig weh, deshalb schloss er sie wieder bis auf einen winzigen Spalt. Nur ein Krächzen kam aus seinem Mund, als er versuchte zu sprechen. Hermione nahm ein Glas Wasser und wollte ihn trinken lassen. Beinahe schlug er es aus der Hand, bevor er es selbst nahm und vorsichtig einen Schluck daraus trank.

„Wo...wo haben sie mich hingeschleppt, Granger? Wissen sie nicht, dass Entführung eines Lehrers bestraft wird? Sie müssen doch die ganze Bibliothek auswendig kennen."

„Wie ich höre geht es ihnen abermals besser, Professor. Sie sind in einem Krankenhaus und offensichtlich hat es genützt."

Mehr brachte Hermione nicht raus da sich die Miene auf Snapes Gesicht deutlich verfinsterte, wie sie es schon Hunderte Male gesehen hatte.

„Erzählen sie keinen Schwachsinn, wir sind nicht im St. Mungos."

„Nein, wir sind in einem Muggelkrankenhaus. Oder wie dachten sie hätte ich sie zum St. Mungos bringen können?" Sie sah ihn einen Moment an und dachte nach.

„Sie können sich nicht erinnern, oder?"

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bin und in meinen Räumen war und…was auch immer, es geht sie nichts an."

Wieder hustete er sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Was würden sie sagen, _Sir_ – GEHT ES MICH ETWAS AN, wenn mein Tränkeprofessor nachts plötzlich in mein Schlafzimmer fällt, die Hände, das Gesicht und das Hemd voller Blut…und mir vor Schreck und vor Sorge nichts _Besseres_ einfällt als den Notruf zu wählen?, schrie sie mit immer höher werdender Stimme und wässrigen Augen.

Er holte gerade Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, wurde aber von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Der Chefarzt trat ein und grüßte freundlich. Snape blickte Hermione entsetzt, fragend und verzweifelt zugleich an.

„Wie geht es ihnen heute, Mr. Snape? Gestern waren sie auch kurz wach und ich sehe, die Sedierung zuvor, das Atemgerät und die Infusionen nicht minder haben ihnen ausgesprochen gut getan."

„_Professor_ Snape, bitte."

„Oh, Entschuldigung, natürlich, natürlich. Das gleiche Fachgebiet wie ihr werter Kollege?"

„Nein, nein…", warf Hermione schnell dazwischen. Professor für…Chemie. Ein _Studien_kollege."

„Verstehe, nun denn, wenn sie sich besser fühlen könnte ich gleich die Entlassungspapiere für sie fertig machen. Aus medizinischer Sicht besteht kein Grund, sie länger stationär zu behalten. Sie sollten nur ein paar Regeln beherzigen und vorerst nicht ihrem Beruf nachkommen. Gerade im Hinblick auf ihren Fachbereich. Das ist äußerst wichtig nach einer akuten Pneumonie – aber einem Mann wie ihnen brauche ich das ja nicht zu erklären."

Snape hatte in Sekundenschnelle seine fassungslose Miene wieder im Griff und er antwortete: „Ja, es geht mir in der Tat viel besser. Ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie _gleich_ alles veranlassen könnten."

Der Arzt nickte den beiden freundlich zu und rauschte zur Tür hinaus.

Bevor Snape Hermione mit seinen Augen erwürgt hatte, ergriff sie schnell das Wort.

„Mein Vater ist Belegarzt hier im Krankenhaus, das heißt, falls er schwere…_Zahn_fälle hat kann er hier Operationen durchführen. Sie kennen und schätzen ihn alle hier. Ich war auch öfters hier und habe ihn besucht. Als wir hier eintrafen habe ich mich sofort an den Chefarzt gewandt und ihm erzählt, dass sie ein Kollege meines Vaters sind, dass sie von weit her kommen, sie uns besuchen wollten, nicht wussten, dass meine Eltern nicht da sind, aber schon recht krank waren. Natürlich haben sie ein Einzelzimmer bekommen."

Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue höher.

„Sie haben mir alles abgenommen, keine Angst. Wenn wir hier weg sind werden sie sich sowieso nicht erinnern können."

„Ich wusste gar nicht dass sie so unverfroren lügen können, Miss Granger…"

„Hätte ich sie lieber sterben lassen sollen?"

„Lächerliche Ausrede – aber das scheinen Schüler ja als einzigstes perfekt zu beherrschen. Was war mit mir, es war doch nur eine harmlose Grippe!?"

„Sie finden es _harmlos_, blutverschmiert und kaum atmend bei mir mitten in der Nacht rein zu schneien?", schrie Hermione fast. „Sie hatten eine Lungenentzündung, und zwar schlimm. Sie konnten fast nicht mehr atmen weil die Lungenfunktion stark abgefallen war. Man hat ihnen eine leichte Langzeit-Narkose verabreicht, um sie besser beatmen zu können. Künstliches Koma, wie die Allgemeinheit immer sagt – der Arzt war so nett es mir etwas genauer zu erklären. Dabei wird man zwischendurch immer wieder leicht aufgeweckt und dann wieder zum Schlafen gebracht. Und heute sind sie langsam wieder _zurückgeholt_ worden weil die Werte immer besser wurden." Mühsam versuchte sie die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Wie lange war ich hier?", fragte er nur noch leise.

„Etwas mehr als zwei Tage. In der Nacht zum Mittwoch wurden sie hierher gebracht, nun ist Freitagmorgen. Muggelärzte sind ziemlich gut, wissen sie?", schniefte Hermione in ein Taschentuch.

„Und _das_ habe ich überlebt?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Wie können sie nur…?!"

„Ich meinte die Fahrt in dem, wie nennen sie es, Krankengefährt?", fragte er, um noch etwas Salz in die Wunde zu streuen. Man konnte ja nicht von heut auf morgen aus der eigenen Haut, geschweige denn für länger als zwei Sätze – vorerst.

„Krankenwagen mit Blaulicht", zischte sie.

„Warum nicht grün?", blaffte er zurück.

Gott sei Dank – für ihn – kam eine Krankenschwester ins Zimmer, legte die Papiere auf den kleinen Tisch an der Wand, lächelte Hermione an und verschwand geräuschlos.

„Ich kann gehen?"

„_Wir_ können gehen, ja. Ich warte draußen während sie sich umziehen."

„Oder spring aus dem Fenster", murmelte sie, als sie die Tür zuknallte.

Erst jetzt stellte Snape fest, dass er so ein Krankenhemdchen anhatte, für das Poppy auch eine Vorliebe zu haben schien. Langsam kam er zu dem Schluss, dass diese ganze Woche hier zu dem wohl schlimmsten und peinlichsten Erlebnis in seinem ganzen Leben mutierte, Voldemort hin oder her.

Hatte Hermione ihn so gesehen...Was war noch herausgekommen...Was wusste sie jetzt alles über ihn? Viele Fragen brannten auf seinen Lippen, die er jedoch nicht auszusprechen wagte. ‚Bloß nicht darauf rumreiten', zügelte er sich selbst.

* * *

Hermione hatte stundenlang an seinem Bett gesessen. Sie hatte ihm wieder und wieder die Stirn gekühlt, den Mund mit etwas Wasser beträufelt und ihm sogar vorgelesen. An beiden Abenden wurde sie von der Krankenschwester nach Hause geschickt, sonst hätte sie womöglich noch dort übernachtet. Sie hatte die seltsamen Blicke des Personals nicht wahrgenommen und sie hatte überhört, dass sie sagten, er wäre doch in den besten Händen im Krankenhaus.

* * *

Dankbar nahm er die Kleidung, die Hermione ihm scheinbar schon zurechtgelegt hatte. Auch an eine warme Jacke hatte sie gedacht. Das Wetter war nicht besser geworden und immer noch recht kühl. Er blickte sich nochmals um und verließ den Raum.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Arzt und seiner Assistentin, die gerade allein im Schwesternzimmer beim Frühstück saßen. Auf der Türschwelle drehte sich Hermione blitzschnell um, sah, dass sich die beiden wieder dem Essen zugewandt hatten, zückte den Zauberstab und murmelte „_Obliviate_".

Als sie zuvor auf Snape gewartet hatte, war sie schnell durch die Abteilung gerauscht, um möglichst die paar Krankenschwestern zu erwischen, die ihn versorgt hatten. Glücklicherweise hatte sie alle gefunden und ebenfalls ihr Gedächtnis verändert.

„Schnell raus!", zischte sie zu Snape.

„Miss Granger, gibt es hier einen Ort, wo ich ungestört apparieren kann? Es wimmelt ja hier draußen geradezu vor lauter Muggel."

„Apparieren? Der Arzt sagte sie müssen sich unbedingt schonen und Anstrengungen vermeiden. Vor allem die Nachuntersuchungen sollten sie nicht verpassen. Lesen sie sich den Bericht durch."

„Ich bin _sicher_, Miss Neunmalklug, Apparieren steht _nicht_ auf der Liste.", raunte er und fing gleich wieder an zu husten.

„Sehen sie, beziehungsweise merken sie, wie klug ich bin? Wenn er das Wort kennen würde, stände es ganz sicher ganz oben auf der Liste, _Professor_."

* * *

***Beach Boys: „Car Crazy Cutie"***

* * *

„Und nun, kluge Miss Granger? Wie kommen wir hier weg?"

„Warten sie hier bei der Bank, ich hole das Auto vom Parkplatz."

Snape klappte die Kinnlade runter. Verhört hatte er sich – ja, so musste es sein.

„Was ist? Wir hatten viel Zeit nach dem Krieg. Man musste sich ablenken. Ich habe nicht nur solche _unsinnigen_ Sachen gemacht wie mein Zimmer umgestellt, sondern auch den Führerschein gemacht. Immerhin bin ich doch eigentlich ein Muggel, worauf sie mich in den vergangenen Jahren doch immer wieder aufmerksam machten."

Mit diesen Worten marschierte sie Richtung Parkplatz.

Widerwillig stieg Snape ins Auto. Noch nie zuvor hatte er in solchem gesessen, hatte er nie gewollt und wollte es auch jetzt nicht.

„Schnallen sie sich an, Professor. … Da, links, den Gurt, ziehen sie ihn und geben sie her."

‚Jetzt fesselt sie mich auch noch', stöhnte er in Gedanken.

Als wenn sie es hätte hören können versicherte sie ihm, dass es nur zu seinem Schutz sei.

‚Den kann mal wohl brauchen', dachte er verzweifelt, als sie den Motor startete und ordentlich Gas gab.

Zuhause angekommen (‚_Zuhause_?') stellte er fest, dass ihm die Fahrt fast Spaß gemacht hatte. Mit seinem Zauberstab wäre der Spaß nur um ein Vielfaches größer gewesen. Diese verdammten Lichter an jeder Ecke waren ihm auf die Nerven gegangen. Ein klein wenig Zauberei und schon wäre der Weg frei gewesen. Leider verpuffte der ein oder andere _Imperio_ in der Luft, ebenso verhallten die zahllosen Flüche, in denen er anderen Fahrern die Beulenwarzen ans Gesicht wünschte oder sie gleich als Flubberwürmer zu Zaubertrankzutaten verarbeiten wollte.

‚Wirklich schade', dachte er leicht belustigt.

Seine äußerlich so gut aufgesetzte genervt-böse Miene erzählte natürlich eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Da er keine Anstalten machte, aus dem Auto auszusteigen, nutzte Hermione ihre Chance, um ihm Anweisungen zu geben. So etwas Einmaliges sollte man sich nicht entgehen lassen und dachte dabei an Ron und Harry und ihre Mienen, wenn sie sie sehen könnten.

„So kurz nach einem Krankenhausaufenthalt sollten sie sich jetzt besser wieder etwas ausruhen. Ich habe drinnen schon alles bereitgelegt. Natürlich könnte ich auch einiges von ihrer Kleidung aus Hogwarts holen, dazu müssten sie mir nur ihr Passwort verraten.

„_Das_ hätten sie wohl gerne, Miss Granger? Das erledige ich, und dann bleib ich auch gleich da."

„Tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können."

Hermione wandte sich zu ihm um und ihr Ausdruck verformte sich in eine verzerrte Maske. Ob aus Wut, Verzweiflung oder Sorge, konnte man nicht wirklich ausmachen.

„Ich frage mich nur warum – _warum_ um alles in der Welt sind sie dann jene Nacht zu mir zurückgekehrt? WARUM?" Jedes Wort hatte sie mit einem Schlag auf das Lenkrad bekräftigt. Ihr Blick funkelte und stand seinem in nichts nach.

Innerlich hatte Snape den Kampf längst aufgegeben. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Und er wusste, dass er sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr fühlte – abgesehen von der Krankheit. Niemals hätte er hierher zurückkehren dürfen, nicht beim ersten, beim zweiten und auch nicht beim letzten Mal.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schaute ihr wohl das erste Mal ehrlich und offen in die Augen. „Miss Granger, ich danke ihnen, wirklich. Es geht mir besser und das habe ich ihnen zu verdanken. In jener Nacht schien es mir die einzigste Möglichkeit, den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren. Alles andere hätte ich nicht mehr geschafft. Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen solche Umstände bereitet habe, und solchen Schrecken. Es kommt nicht wieder vor, glauben sie mir."

Nur zu gut wusste er, dass er sich selbst in dieses Schlamassel gebracht hatte. Gefühlen nachzugeben war nie seine Art gewesen, nicht vor seiner Zeit als Todesser und ganz sicher nicht währenddessen. Doch nach dem Krieg schien sich die Welt um ihn herum und seine eigene Welt, seine Gedanken, sein Handeln oder sogar sein Gefühl, zu verselbständigen. Fast immer hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten zu wehren gewusst, nur vor ein paar Tagen eben nicht.

Sein Geist versuchte ihm irgendwie verständlich zu machen, dass sich die Zeiten geändert hatten, und die Zeit _ihn_.

„Ich habe gerne geholfen", sagte sie und schaute nach vorne aus dem Fenster, um ihren Augen die Chance zu geben, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, „…und tue es noch, es war selbstverständlich."

* * *

Es war fast ein Déjà Vu für sie...die Angst, die Tränen und die Hilflosigkeit...damals, als sie in die Heulende Hütte zurückgekehrt war und sein Leben nur noch an einem seidenen Faden hing... Keiner wusste es außer Poppy, und die hatte schwören müssen, niemals niemandem etwas zu verraten.

* * *

„Wenn sie mir helfen möchten, Miss Granger, so wäre es ratsam, mir die nötigen Zutaten für einen Heiltrank zu beschaffen. Die meisten finden sie in meinem Labor, den Rest, wenn sie so nett wären, in der Winkelgasse."

„Das könnte ich tun wenn…"

„Sie _könnten_?", knurrte Snape und seine gerade noch so gut gespielte Beherrschung ging dahin.

„Wenn mein Lehrer um etwas bittet, würde ich an ihrer Stelle kein Konjunktiv verwenden, Granger. Wären wir in Hogwarts hätte sie das eine Menge Punkte gekostet."

Hermione konnte sich, noch mit Tränen in den Augen, das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, so sehr sie es auch zu unterdrücken versuchte. Was für ein Wechselbad der Gefühle.

„Entschuldigen sie, _Herr Lehrer_, aber da waren eine Menge mehr Konjunktive in ihrem Satz! Dann brauche ich mich wohl um die Punkte nicht zu sorgen."

„Treiben sie es nicht auf die Spitze, sonst…"

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte war,..." fiel sie ihm ins Wort, um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden, „dass ich es _könnte_, wenn sie mir versichern _könnten_, dass sich ihre Tränke mit den Antibiotika und den anderen Medikamenten vertragen, die sie noch weiterhin einnehmen sollen. Ich weiß es nicht und es kann ziemlich heftige Wechselwirkungen geben, wenn man verschiedene Rezepturen vermischt, die nicht kompatibel sind."

Und wieder hatte sie recht. Zähneknirschend grummelte Snape seine Zustimmung. Er hatte die Packungsbeilage schon überflogen und ihm war ganz flau im Magen von alldem, was dort aufgeführt war. Diese Muggel waren ja schlimmer als die Giftmischer in der Nokturngasse.

„Sie können aussteigen, natürlich nur wenn sie mögen. Ich werde noch in den Supermarkt fahren. Was möchten sie gerne essen?", fragte sie so beiläufig wie möglich.

Von vielen anderen Lehrern wusste Hermione ihre Vorlieben. Dumbledore hatte alles, wirklich alles Süße gemocht, McGonagall mochte schottische Kekse und Porridge und Hagrid liebte Wildschweinbraten, am besten so groß wie ein Kutschenrad. Aber von Snape wusste sie, wussten alle, eigentlich gar nichts außer seiner Vorliebe für schwarze Kleidung.

Wieder einmal tat er ihr leid – das Gefühl überkam sie plötzlich und sie konnte nichts dagegen machen. Seine Kollegen, schätzte sie, wüssten wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel mehr über ihn und es war ihnen vielleicht genauso egal wie den Schülern. Seit Dumbledores Tod hatte er niemanden mehr, der ihn in Hogwarts richtig kannte, als Mensch kannte. So etwas war traurig für jeden, auch für einen wie Snape.

„Miss Granger", erschreckte er sie und unterbrach damit ihre Gedankengänge, „ich habe scheinbar zwei volle Tage geruht und ich kann nicht schon wieder ruhen, außerdem wollte ich…"

„Dann kommen sie doch mit. Sehen sie es als Abenteuer in den Ferien. So ungewöhnliche Ferien habe sie doch bestimmt noch nicht gemacht, oder? Immerhin haben sie angefangen und jetzt könnten sie es doch zu Ende bringen, wäre das nichts? Ach, kommen sie schon, sagen sie ja – sie dürfen auch alles mitnehmen was sie möchten", schmeichelte Hermione und lächelte ihn offen an.

Er hatte gerade Luft geholt für eine beißende Antwort, da startete sie schon den Motor und fuhr los Richtung Einkaufszentrum. Irgendwie erinnerte er sich plötzlich vage an Gerüchte, die ihm Albus mal erzählt hatte. Der kannte ja Merlin und die Welt, auch viele Muggel, und diese Situation erinnerte ihn wahnsinnigerweise an eine Geschichte über ein Ehepaar, das bereits 25 Jahre verheiratet war...

Deshalb ahnte er, dass auch jetzt seine Widerworte, egal welcher Art, ungehört bleiben oder bestenfalls gehört aber ignoriert würden.

Während er sich die Gegend anschaute, hämmerte es in seinem Gehirn nur so von Fragen. Er, Snape, Todesser, Kämpfer gegen Voldemort, Meister der Zaubertrankkunst, meist-gefürchteter Lehrer aller Hogwarts-Schüler, 39 Jahre alt, kapitulierte vor einer 19jährigen Schülerin – na gut, im Moment einer 19jährigen Frau – und sein Verstand verweigerte ihm hartnäckig die Antwort auf das Warum. Nur sein Herz machte ein oder zwei Schläge mehr, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, schaffte es aber nicht, noch nicht.

tbc


	9. Zauberhafte Muggelwelt!

Kapitel 9

* * *

***Loverboy: „Working For The Weekend"***

* * *

Das Einkaufszentrum war nicht besonders groß, bot aber die wichtigsten Geschäfte für den Alltag und ein paar Besonderheiten. Das Wichtigste für Hermione im Hinblick auf ihren _Patienten_ war, dass es komplett überdacht und warm war.

Da sie ihn nicht überanstrengen wollte, gingen sie nur in einen Supermarkt, um Essen und diverse Zutaten für die nächsten Tage zu besorgen.

„Miss Granger, das können sie gleich vergessen, das Maß ist überladen, wenn sie mich fragen."

„Oh, was?"

„Das heißt _wie bitte_!"

„Ja _wie bitte_ denn? Bisher bin ich mir keiner Schuld bewusst." Hermione ging langsam zur Tür hinein und schob den Einkaufswagen vor sich her.

„Nun heißt es: _was meinen sie, Professor_! _Das _– _da_!"

Verständnislos blieb sie stehen. „Was denn? Meinen sie, dass sich die Tür von allein öffnet? Nein, ich hab' keinen _Alohomora_ angewendet."

„Das habe ich gesehen, Miss Neunmalklug. Stellen sie sich nicht dumm." Snape deutete weiterhin in dieselbe Richtung wie zuvor.

„Ich gebe auf. Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich habe noch nicht einmal etwas im Wagen."

„Das hat ja lange gedauert. Wenn sie denken, dass sie mich noch mal in etwas zwingen können, das vier Räder hat, kommt..."

Hermione fing schallend an zu lachen. „Sie meinen, der Wagen...". Weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Lachanfall war unkontrollierbar.

„Hexe", zischte er und marschierte weiter den Gang entlang.

„Na na, junger Mann! So redet man aber nicht mit seiner Frau...!"

Ein älterer Herr mit weißen Haaren hatte seinen letzten Ausspruch mitbekommen und war sichtlich entrüstet. Snape drehte sich um und setzte seine typisch giftige Miene auf. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand dem standhalten könnte. So blickten sie sich ein paar Sekunden in die Augen, bis der alte Mann sich kopfschüttelnd abwandte und dabei murmelte, welch schlechte Manieren die jungen Leute heutzutage hätten.

Nach dem Erlebnis fiel Hermione erst ein, dass sie doch ein wenig auffielen. Immerhin war sie in dem Supermarkt, wo sie immer einkauften. Gut, sie nicht so oft aber etliche Leute kannten sie doch im Stadtteil, nicht zuletzt wegen der Zahnarztpraxis. Deshalb versuchte sie nun, etwas zügiger voranzukommen. Sie hatte keine Lust, irgendwelchen Nachbarn zu begegnen. Wer weiß, was die sich wieder für Geschichten ausdenken würden. Geschweige denn was sie fragen würden...

„Dann haben sie immer so für das Elfenpersonal gekämpft, und nun das. Nie hat jemand erwähnt dass sie auch bei den Muggeln arbeiten."

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"

„Sehen sie doch!"

Snape hatte sich wohl gegen den Knopf des Brötchenautomaten gelehnt und jetzt lagen ein halbes Dutzend Körnerbrötchen im Auffangkorb.

Hermione konnte nur noch mit den Augen rollen. „Da verstecken sich keine Elfen hinter, das ist ein _Auto_-_mat_! Sie können doch Latein, oder?"

Daraufhin giftete Snape sie an und begann, die Brötchen in eine Tüte zu füllen.

Währenddessen ging Hermione schon mal weiter und sammelte die Alltagsdinge zusammen, die sie zum Frühstücken und zum Kochen brauchten. Unauffällig versuchte sie mitzubekommen, was Snape interessierte beziehungsweise wo er sich etwas länger umsah.

„Bitte, Professor Snape, was mögen sie gerne? Kommen sie schon, was ist so schlimm daran, es mir zu verraten?"

„Nichts, aber werden sie es denn wieder zubereiten?"

Jetzt war es Hermione, die ihm einen giftigen Blick entgegen warf. Noch während sie ihn ansah, glaubte sie, ein leichtes Zucken seines Mundwinkels gesehen zu haben. Hatte er tatsächlich versucht, einen Witz zu machen? Sicher war sie sich nicht, denn es wäre, so glaubte sie, das wirklich erste mal gewesen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben dann alles. Lassen sie uns gehen, sonst passiert noch was."

* * *

Auf dem Rückweg zum Auto hatte er in einem versteckten Winkel noch einen Asia-Laden entdeckt, in den er unbedingt hinein wollte. Er wusste, dass es dort viele verschiedene Gewürze und Kräuter gab, die oft in der Zauberwelt schwer zu bekommen waren. Mit voll beladenen Tüten machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

„Das reicht sicherlich fürs Wochenende und die ganze nächste Woche", kicherte Hermione, als sie alle Einkäufe in die Küche getragen hatten.

„Was schauen sie mich so vorwurfsvoll an, Miss Granger? Die meisten Dinge sind rein zu Studienzwecken gedacht."

Snape war zwar öfters in der Muggelwelt Londons unterwegs gewesen als er noch als Mitglied im Orden Aufgaben erledigen musste, aber war natürlich nie über die grundlegenden Dinge, die man wissen musste, hinausgekommen, geschweige denn in Alltagsdingen der Muggel bewandert. Nur bezüglich seines Fachs kannte er sich dort besser aus.

Hermione betrachtete ihn amüsiert aus dem Augenwinkel. Der Abstecher ins Einkaufszentrum hatte ihn sichtlich aufgeheitert, wenn man das in Zusammenhang mit ihm überhaupt sagen konnte, und ihn ein wenig abgelenkt.

Dass es ihn einiges an Kraft gekostet hatte, sah sie aber auch allzu deutlich. Dennoch war sie ziemlich erstaunt, als er vom Stuhl aufstand, das hatte er vorher nie freiwillig zugegeben.

„Miss Granger, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht werde ich mich doch ein wenig ausruhen, sie hatten mich ja sowieso mehrfach darum gebeten. Nur ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich wieder da und kann ihnen vielleicht zur Hand gehen."

Schon war er verschwunden und Hermione stand mit offenem Mund mitten in der Küche.

‚Wer war das und was hat er mit Professor Snape gemacht?', fragte sie sich, während sie geistesabwesend das meiste in die Schränke verstaute. Nur die Zutaten für das Abendessen packte sie aus und machte sich daran, alles fürs Kochen vorzubereiten.

* * *

Nachdem er mühsam die Treppe erklommen und einen Abstecher ins Bad gemacht hatte, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Sein Zimmer, nein, _ihr_ Zimmer – komplett anders. Er nahm alle Details in sich auf und beschloss, sie darauf anzusprechen. Ein Hauch von Geborgenheit, noch mehr als zu vor, überkam ihn, alles war so gemütlich und einfach nur schön – nun gut, bis auf die Wandfarbe.

Er zog Hose und Pullover aus, legte sich aufs Bett und sein inneres Ich machte ihm mehr und mehr klar, dass es so leicht nun kein Rückzieher mehr geben konnte. Sie hatte sich wirklich um ihn gekümmert, sonst sähe es jetzt ziemlich anders aus mit ihm. Wie, konnte und wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. Früher wäre ihm das alles egal gewesen, doch nun fand er ein wenig Gefallen nicht nur am Überleben, sondern am Leben.

Warum nicht? Warum nicht mal Ferien auf eine ganz andere Art? Ihre Logik und ihre Argumente waren im Unterricht immer bestechend, auch wenn er es natürlich nie zugeben würde – hier allerdings auch.

Er nahm ein Kissen und presste es an sich. Vanille und Blumen – es duftete nach _ihr_. Sie schlief hier und er hatte hier geschlafen, nur heute waren sie beide da und beide wussten es. Damit war das Übernachten unmöglich geworden - nicht, dass er es in Betracht gezogen hätte!

‚Versuch den letzten Abend zu genießen, Severus', flüsterte seine innere Stimme.

‚Halt dich zurück', entgegnete er ihr. ‚Nichts weiter als ein Essen mit einer Schülerin.'

Eigentlich wollte er ihr helfen. ‚Nur noch zwei Minuten liegen bleiben und…' schon war er eingeschlafen.

* * *

Ein paar Augenblicke später kam sie leise zur Tür rein und schaute nach, ob er schlief. Sie stellte die dampfende Tasse Tee auf dem Schränkchen ab und strich ihm sanft über die Stirn.

„Schläfst du?", wisperte sie kaum hörbar. „Geh nicht, ich sorge für dich."

Langsam wanderte ihre Hand über seinen Hals, über die Schulter auf seine Brust, wo sie verweilte. Ihr Haar glitt über seinen Körper als sie sich hinunter beugte, um ihn zu küssen.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen schlang er einen Arm um sie und zog sie fest an sich.

„Du willst wirklich für mich sorgen? Dann…dann küss mich noch mal..."

Die Küsse wurden immer stürmischer und sein Verstand hatte längst die Kontrolle abgegeben. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte er sie und wollte sie auf sich ziehen. Schon viel zu lange war es her, jedenfalls für einen Mann seines Alters…

„Severus?", rief sie.

„Warum schreist du? Willst du es denn nicht, oder…gefällt es dir etwa auf die laute Art?", stöhnte er...

tbc


	10. Ertränkungen mit Folgen

Kapitel 10

Tatsächlich – tatsächlich hatte er sich hinreißen lassen, eines seiner Lieblingsessen zu verraten und sie wollte nichts lieber, als ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Als Vorspeise sollte es Fenchelsalat mit frisch gerösteten Kräutercroutons geben. Überrascht hatten sie im Laden festgestellt, wie gerne sie beide den Duft von den zartgrünen Knollen mochten. Beinahe hätten sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührt, als sie im Geschäft instinktiv den Kopf hinunter beugten, um an den frischen Fenchelknollen zu schnuppern, die Hermione gerade ausgesucht hatte.

Sie machte sich sofort an die Arbeit nachdem er hoch ins Schlafzimmer gegangen war. Er konnte sich in der Zeit schön ausruhen und sie wollte ihn keinesfalls stören. Sie schloss die Küchentüre und begann zu arbeiten.

Als sie den Salat fertig hatte, begann sie, eifrig darauf bedacht, keine Fehler zu machen, den ebenso zart duftenden Jasminreis zu kochen. Zu Snapes großer Freude hatten sie in dem Asia-Laden sogar wunderschöne, essbare Jasminblüten gefunden, mit denen sie nun liebevoll den Rand der Schüssel schmückte. Ihr Lehrer hatte gleich einen ganzen Beutel voller Gewürze, Blüten und ähnlichen Dingen ausgesucht und mitgenommen.

Als letztes kamen die Steaks in die Pfanne und sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie es ihre Mutter immer schaffte, sie genau auf den Punkt zu braten. Ihre Mom hatte sie mit ihrer Kochleidenschaft irgendwann angesteckt, der sie in ihrer knappen Freizeit frönte. Viel zu selten bot sich die Gelegenheit für Hermione, das Gelernte anzuwenden, deshalb strengte sie sich heute besonders an. Das schöne Geschirr noch auf den Tisch, ein paar Blüten, ein prüfender Blick, und Hermione ging in den Flur, um ihn zu rufen.

Noch währen sie die Worte aussprach, ärgerte sie sich maßlos, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, nicht wenigstens etwas Schickeres als eine Jeans angezogen zu haben.

‚Wie ist dir denn, Miss Granger, ist doch kein Date', maßregelte sie sich. Außerdem hätte er es eh gemerkt und wäre womöglich noch aufgewacht von dem Lärm, denn ihr Zimmer war ja im Moment noch seines.

„Professor Snape, kommen sie runter?" – Keine Antwort.

„Professor, können sie kommen?" – Nichts.

„Severus?", rief sie.

* * *

***Celine Dion: Titanic „My Heart Will Go On"***

* * *

Schwer atmend schlug er die Augen auf. Er musste nach Luft schnappen, was in einem Hustenanfall endete. Schweißnass, diesmal wohl aus zwei Gründen, schlug er die Decke zurück, die er fest umklammert hielt.

„Ich…ich komme gleich, einen Moment noch…bitte", rief er zurück.

„Verdammter Mist", stöhnte er, als er im Bad verschwand. „Du bist keine 15 mehr und träumst _so etwas_? Mit _ihr_? Bei Salazar Slytherin!"

Der verlockende Duft aus der Küche hielt ihn davon ab, sich länger als nötig mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen, wie zum Beispiel das im Traum Begonnene zu Ende zu bringen. In Windeseile zog er seine Shorts aus und stieg in die Dusche. Erst lauwarm, dann ein paar Sekunden eiskalt, aber nicht für seinen Oberkörper, das wäre dann doch zu leichtsinnig, nur nötig allemal. Nur grob ließ er das Handtuch über sich streifen, zog sich an und ging ins Esszimmer.

Hermione hatte den Tisch schön gedeckt, nur das Licht war etwas zu grell für seinen Geschmack. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden.

„Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hätte, könnte ich die Kerzen entzünden und auf den Tisch stellen. Dann ist es nicht ganz so hell."

Daraufhin holte Hermione die Streichhölzer aus einer Schublade und zündete sie an.

Schweigend genossen sie das Essen und er versuchte, die Bilder aus dem Traum loszuwerden. Funktionierte nur nicht so ganz in ihrer Nähe. Hätte sie jemand beobachtet, hätte derjenige bemerkt, dass einer den anderen betrachtete oder verstohlen den Blick hob, gerade dann, wenn der andere mit seinem Essen beschäftigt war.

„Die Elfen hätten es nicht besser machen können", lobte Snape.

Schade, dass es Hermione zunächst gar nicht mitbekam, denn ein Lob aus dem Mund des Tränkemeisters grenzte schon an ein Wunder.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken hatte Hermione für sich nochmal festgestellt, dass alles um sie herum doch nach Date aussah – das Essen, die Kerzen…

‚Ach so ein Unsinn, bei uns in Hogwarts gibt es doch nur Kerzen und Leuchter, also gaaanz stinknormal', dachte sie und nippte an ihrem Rotwein.

Sie hatte den Professor gebeten, einen passenden Wein aus dem Keller auszusuchen, da er entschieden mehr Ahnung von solchen Dingen hatte. Der schmeckte ausgesprochen gut.

„Oh, ähm, danke Sir. Mal wieder richtig zu kochen hat Spaß gemacht. Hmm, aufräumen werde ich morgen früh. Jetzt hab ich dazu keine Lust mehr."

„Das sollten sie auch nicht mehr, Miss Granger", bestätigte Snape, als er ihre Gläser nachfüllte.

„Wozu hätten sie denn Lust? So spät ist es ja noch nicht und…"

„Bitte, Sir, nennen sie mich doch Hermione, es fühlt sich sonst so fremd an und nachdem was wir in den letzten Tagen erlebt haben…"

„Schscht", machte Snape.

„Nein, so meinte ich es nicht", beeilte sich Hermione, „ich werde sie nicht mit ihrem Vornamen ansprechen, keine Angst."

„Was ich sagen wollte – sie haben recht, Hermione, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen – ich gebe es ja zu. Für den Rest der Zeit könnte ich mich durchaus damit abfinden, dass sie mich mit dem Vornamen anreden. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass es, wie alles andere, unter uns bleibt und sich auf die Ferien beschränkt."

Leicht errötend sicherte sie es ihm zu. „Ja, ich werde mich daran halten…Severus." Dann hob sie das Glas, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit fest umklammert hielt, und leerte es in einem Zug.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und versuchte damit das Gefühl zu überspielen, dass ihn erfasst hatte in dem Moment, als sie seinen Vornamen aussprach.

„Hermione, wirklich, ich traue ihnen ja einiges zu, _das_…", und er deutete auf das leere Weinglas, "…aber zählte bisher nicht dazu." Nichtsdestotrotz musste er grinsen.

Schnell versuchte sie, das Thema zu wechseln. „Was möchten sie denn machen, Severus? Immerhin haben sie drei Tage ihres Urlaubs verpasst. Wählen sie."

„Hermione, es wird langsam Zeit für mich zu gehen. Zugegeben, es war, es ist schön hier, aber es geht nicht. Ich riskiere meinen Job, wenn man das hier herausfindet und es falsch interpretiert. Außerdem würde es nicht passen, jetzt wo wir beide wissen, dass wir _beide_ ganz bewusst hier sind und nicht das Schlafzimmer für uns, ich meine jeder für sich allein beanspruchen kann." Nun war er es, der den Rotwein in einem Zug hinunter kippte.

„Wir haben das doch bereits diskutiert. Die Zeit, die Welt hat sich verändert. Warum genießen sie nicht einfach die Freiheit und nehmen sich mal eine Auszeit, einfach Abstand von Hogwarts mit all den Erinnerungen, die dort gefangen sind. Sie können hier bleiben, und ich kann auch gehen. Aber kommen sie hier mal zur Ruhe, ihr Körper braucht es und sie selbst auch. Außerdem, das Gästezimmer ist direkt nebenan, neben meinem Zimmer. Das Haus wäre groß genug für vier Kinder. Ich werde es für sie herrichten. So kommen wir uns nicht in die Quere."

Da war sie wieder, die Logik und die pure Wahrheit. Ja, sie hatten bereits etliche Male darüber diskutiert und ihre Gedanken waren auch seine gewesen, tief im Inneren.

Ihre Worte und der Rotwein führten dazu, dass er endgültig kapitulierte, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Sie brauchen nicht zu gehen, Hermione, wie könnte ich das verlangen? In ihrem Zuhause bin ich nur Gast. Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, werde ich gleich alle meine Schulden begleichen. Solange bleibe ich hier, ruhe mich aus oder verbringe die Tage so wie vor meiner Erkrankung. Lassen sie sich nur nicht stören durch meine Anwesenheit. …Ja, ich bleibe.

Dass er bei diesen Worten ihre Hand in seine genommen hatte, merkte jeder von beiden erst, als sie aufstanden.

„Es ist der erste Abend seit dem Krankenhaus", antwortete Hermione verlegen, um die Situation ein wenig zu entschärfen. „Lassen sie uns das Thema beenden und lieber ruhen. Möchten sie sich hinlegen? Dann gehe ich gleich hoch."

„Ähm, nein, noch nicht, es hat mir eben auch nicht ganz so...ähm…gut getan, fürchte ich. Es ist nicht mal halb zehn."

„Vielleicht etwas Musik?" Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Hermione suchte eine CD aus dem Regal.

„Ach dazu sind diese Scheiben gedacht?", fragte er überrascht. Ein Mundwinkel zog sich unwillentlich nach unten, denn er konnte es nicht leiden, so unwissend zu sein.

Hermione hatte wieder _Norma_ aufgelegt, doch nach fünf Minuten drückte sie die Stopp-Taste und murmelte dabei irgendwas, das nach „depressiv" klang.

Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Snape den Kopf zurückgelehnt hatte und der Musik andächtig lauschte. In Hogwarts kam man nur selten in den Genuss. Ab und zu hatte er heimlich auf der Empore der kleinen Halle gestanden, wenn der Chor von Professor Flitwick probte. In diesen kurzen Momenten der Ruhe hatte er die Angst und den Zorn in sich vergessen können, und ab und zu, ganz selten, hatte sich eine winzige Träne in einem seiner Augenwinkel gebildet, bevor sie unbemerkt wieder verschwand.*

Er beschloss, sich morgen zeigen zu lassen, wie der Apparat funktionierte. Dann könnte er sich in den kommenden Tagen etwas mehr damit beschäftigen.

„Haben sie eine bessere Idee, Severus?", fragte Hermione, die sich langsam an den Vornamen gewöhnte – vielleicht auch nur durch den Wein. Sie hatte die Flasche aus der Küche geholt, verteilte den Rest auf die beiden Gläser und öffnete eine weitere.

„Vielleicht sieht man etwas – Interessantes – in diesem Fernseher", schlug er vor, weil es ihm sicherer war mit einer Ablenkung wie dieser, als mit ihr einfach nur so auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und Wein zu trinken. Wer weiß...

„Ok, dann suchen wir mal was."

Freitags um diese Zeit kamen meist nur Talkshows. Nach ein bisschen zappen durch die Kanäle blieb sie aber hängen. _Titanic_ lief gerade. Hermione seufzte, denn sie hatte sich in diesen Film verliebt, seit sie ihn das erste mal gesehen hatte. Rose versicherte gerade ihrem Liebsten, dass nichts und niemand sie trennen könne, auch wenn sie aus verschiedenen Welten kamen und dass das Schicksal sie dort, an diesem ungewöhnlichen Ort, zusammengeführt hätte. Was für ein Zufall...

Snape sagte kein Wort. Daraus schloss sie, dass er einverstanden war – oder auch nicht. Hauptsache, sie konnte sich den Rest anschauen.

Das Drama der _Titanic_ war ihm bekannt, denn damals hatten einige Zauberer, die an Bord gewesen waren, überlebt und hatten auch ein paar der Passagiere retten können, weil sie das Sinken des Schiffs wenigstens etwas hatten verzögern können. Später hatten sie ihre Erlebnisse niedergeschrieben – manche in einem Buch, andere durch Berichte oder in Briefen. Sie hatten ihr bestes versucht, hatten aber kaum Chancen durch die große Anzahl der Menschen und durch die Panik, die die meisten ergriffen hatte. Nur über eine derartige Liebesgeschichte hatte er nichts gelesen. Dann waren die beiden wohl Muggel und hatten zudem noch ganz andere Probleme.

Mit jeder Minute sank das Schiff tiefer in den dunklen Ozean, und Hermione ertränkte ihre Tränen mit Rotwein. Ebenso tat es Severus, dem der Wein allerdings lediglich gut schmeckte ohne andere Ambitionen. Eigentlich hätte er nichts dergleichen trinken dürfen, aber der war sicherlich nicht so _schlimm_ wie einer seiner Tränke.

Mittlerweile neigten sich der Film und die zweite Flasche dem Ende. Bei der letzten Szene kullerten bei Hermione nun die Tränen hemmungslos herunter, und Snapes Arm rutschte, als wenn er sich verselbständigt hätte, von der Couchlehne herunter auf ihre Schulter. Dort verweilte er etwas länger als einen Moment, bevor er ihn vorsichtig wieder zurückzog.

Als sie aufstand um den Fernseher auszuschalten, schwankte sie leicht.

„Uiui, schon das zweite mal diese Woche", kicherte sie. Einzig die Weasley-Zwillinge wären sichtlich stolz auf sie gewesen. Bei ihren legendären Partys im Gryffindor-Turm hatte Hermione immer nur verächtlich zu einem Glas Orangensaft gegriffen. Zugegeben, da war sie ja auch noch jünger gewesen. ‚Ach armer Fred, wir vermissen dich alle so.'

Sie drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass Snape sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

„Wir sollten langsam aber gemeinsam zu den Schlafräumen hinaufgehen und damit den Abend beenden", meinte er trocken. Eigentlich konnte er mehr vertragen, aber sein Körper war scheinbar noch ziemlich geschwächt.

„Gehen sie vor, Miss..., ähm, Hermione. Ich werde sie absichern falls sie wieder einen leichten Schwindelanfall bekommen."

Er führte es auf die vielen Gläser Rotwein zurück, dass er beim Hinaufgehen mehr auf ihren doch wohlgeformten Po starrte als auf die steilen Stufen des alten Hauses…

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Snape auf und musste notgedrungen aufstehen. Hermione hatte das Gästezimmer noch schnell hergerichtet, aber es war nicht annähernd so gemütlich wie das andere. Nicht dass er viel davon mitbekommen hätte. Kaum die Augen geöffnet schlich er sich ins Bad.

Mehr oder weniger nur tastend suchte er seinen Weg zurück. Wie sich alles drehte.

‚Dachte, nur Hogwarts hätte drehende Wände…'

An der Wand entlang gehend fand er die Türklinke und auch das Bett wieder.

‚War ja doch ganz einfach…'

Er schlüpfte unter die Decke und zog an ihr…irgendwo hing sie fest. Etwas Warmes Weiches spürte er unter seiner Hand und war dankbar, dass sie ihm scheinbar noch eine große Wärmflasche gemacht hatte…dabei hatte er sie gar nicht umherlaufen hören...

tbc

* * *

A/N: Wer das Rezept von Sev's Lieblingssalat haben möchte, möge mir schreiben.

Nach einer Nachricht per Eule, wie lästig ich doch sei, hat er es mir doch geschickt!

und

* Kennt ihr die kurze gelöschte Szene mit Sev aus HP7? Ihr müsst sie euch unbedingt mal anschauen (YouTube „Snape deleted scene"). Das geht bis ins Innerste! *****schnief*

LG


	11. Hitzige Momente

**Ihr Lieben! Danke nochmal für alle die, die weiterlesen. **

**Ich muss den beiden wirklich mal in den H* treten. Aber wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt, ist es ja nicht einfach mit der Schüler/Lehrer-Geschichte! Werde mir wohl Hilfe holen müssen, die den beiden ein wenig Sand aus den Augen wischt und ihnen mal ein bißchen den Blickwinkel dreht...ihr werdet sehen. Glaube jeder, der die beiden - zumindest heute - beobachtet hätte, hätte gesagt "Nehmt euch endlich ein Zimmer"...aber sie sind ja allein. *g***

**Für heute verspreche ich euch, wie ich hoffe, wenigstens einen kleinen Lachanfall *grins* und mehrere hitzige Momente, wie auch immer man _hitzig_ interpretieren möchte...**

**KeyMagic proudly presents: The Shopping King and Queen...**

* * *

Kapitel 11

* * *

***Survivor: „Eye Of The Tiger"***

* * *

Samstag

Es war schon spät am anderen Morgen, als ein gewaltiger Donnerschlag die Fensterscheiben erzittern ließ. Der Himmel war düster und wolkenverhangen, immer noch regnete es wie an den ganzen vergangenen Tagen. Langsam wäre es an der Zeit, dass sich der April doch mal wieder umentscheiden müsste, damit er seinem Image gerecht werden könnte. Immerhin war nächstes Wochenende Ostern – da musste die Sonne einfach scheinen.

Hermione entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei, da der Donner sie aus einem Traum aufgeschreckt hatte. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, packte sich an den Kopf und wuschelte in ihren Haaren, um so vielleicht den Schreck oder die Kopfschmerzen oder am besten beides zu vertreiben.

Auch Snape war von dem Krachen aufgewacht. Donner hatte ihn noch nie erschreckt, aber der Lärm hätte wohl auch den letzten Langschläfer wachgerüttelt. Ganz langsam öffnete er ein Auge und hatte eigentlich vor, sich nochmal genüsslich auf die andere Seite zu drehen und weiterzuschlafen.

Das eine Auge blickte in dunkelroten Stoff.

Die Bezüge in seinem Gästebett waren eindeutig hell gewesen, beige, um genau zu sein. Soviel hatte er noch mitbekommen gestern Abend, schließlich hatte er Hermione dabei beobachtet und ihr noch das Kissen angereicht.

Ein Stich ging durch seine Schläfen, als wenn die Kopfschmerzen versuchten, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Als er dann noch seinen Arm auf der vermeintlichen Wärmflasche liegen sah, durchzuckte ein Blitz seinen Körper, oder war es ein Stromschlag? Doch ein Blitz? Mehr als ein lautes Stöhnen brachte er nicht mehr hervor, bevor auch Hermione die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und sich in selbiger Situation vorfand.

Ihr Stöhnen war nicht weniger laut, als beide gleichzeitig zur Decke griffen um sie näher an sich zu reißen und um damit jeden Winkel ihres Körpers zu bedecken. Keiner von beiden hatte gewonnen, und so hatte jeder nur einen Zipfel in der Hand. Der Rest lag zwischen ihnen. Natürlich brachte keiner ein Wort heraus. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihre verwirrten Geister nach einer Lösung für das Dilemma suchten, aber gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt waren, ihr Gegenüber mit den Augen Zentimeter für Zentimeter abzutasten. Gefühlt war es eine halbe Ewigkeit, tatsächlich nur ein paar Sekunden, wenn überhaupt.

Hermiones Wangen verfärbten sich langsam immer mehr zu einem satten pink, während bei Snape ein leichter Schweißfilm auf der Stirn entstand. Nicht nur das verriet, dass ihm gefiel was er sah. Deshalb versuchter er krampfhaft, das kleine Stückchen Decke an richtiger Position beizubehalten. Keiner hatte scheinbar gestern Abend mehr Lust oder Kraft, geschweige denn den lichten Moment gehabt, einen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Nur in Unterwäsche waren sie ins Bett geschlüpft und er...nun...definitiv in das falsche.

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte – hätte überhaupt einer etwas hervorgebracht – klingelte das Telefon. Ob Glück oder Pech hätte man beim besten Willen nicht an ihren Gesichtern erkennen können.

Und hätte sich Hermione daran erinnert, eine Hexe zu sein, hätte sie sich einfach das Shirt, das hinter der Tür auf dem Boden lag, herzaubern können. Dem war nicht so, und das soll schon was heißen. Deshalb blieb ihr dieser Auftritt nicht erspart. Noch einmal vergeblich zerrte sie an der Decke, hatte aber gegen Snape keine Chance. Also erhob sie sich, so würdevoll wie möglich in Slip und BH, mit gestreckten Schultern vom Bett, schnappte sich das Shirt und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Sie spürte tausend Augen auf ihrer Rückseite.

‚Aber der Professor würde doch nicht…oder? Nein!', dachte sie leicht verzweifelt.

… Tatsächlich waren es nur zwei.

Indessen machte Snape innerlich drei Kreuze und befand ab sofort dieses schrillende _Muggel_ding als absolut nützlich.

‚Beim Barte des Merlin', stöhnte er. ‚Wenn du noch eine Sekunde weiter daran denkst…', schalt er sich selbst und starrte noch immer auf das Bild, dass sich tief in seine schwarzen Augen gebrannt hatte, ‚dann kann ich für nichts garantieren.' Er quälte sich aus dem Bett und beeilte sich, wieder einmal, in die Dusche zu kommen.

Beim Frühstück erwähnte keiner auch nur eine Silbe von dem Vorfall, nur Snape meinte, er sähe ein süffisantes Grinsen auf Hermiones Gesicht. Vielleicht irrte er, vielleicht auch nicht, oder vielleicht war es ihr genauso peinlich wie ihm. Letzteres befand er als am wahrscheinlichsten. Er würde sich hüten den Anfang zu machen, hatte er doch – und es häufte sich in letzter Zeit äußerst unangenehm – wieder ins Fettnäpfchen getreten, in ein gewaltiges. Heiß und kalt wurde es ihm, als er weiter über das Ausmaß des Fettnäpfchens nachdachte. Oh beim Erschaffer des Universums, sie hatten doch nicht, oder? Oder doch? Nicht doch! Wenn, hätte er sich doch sichtlich entspannter... 'Stopp!' Er kam zu keiner Lösung. ‚Ein Fluch! Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht', dachte er brötchenkauend.

* * *

„Nun, was möchten sie heute machen, Severus? Natürlich immer wieder hinlegen zwischendurch – gucken sie nicht so böse, es muss sein, Befehl vom Arzt – aber dazwischen?" Sie zog es glücklicherweise weiterhin vor, das Thema nicht anzuschneiden. Sie tat so, als sei nichts gewesen. Und sie machte auch keinen besonders verstörten Eindruck...dann hatten sie wohl nicht, oder?

„Nun ja, ich würde gerne ein paar Kleidungsstücke von mir haben, deshalb werde ich wohl nach Hogwarts…"

„Netter Versuch, Severus. Und dort möchten sie direkt Prof. McGonagall oder Madam Pomfrey in die Arme laufen und mit Fragen überhäuft werden?"

Snape wägte ab und innerlich tobte ein Krieg mit allen Waffen. Den beiden Damen in die Arme zu laufen wollte er tunlichst vermeiden, die konnten echt nerven. Es würde sich nicht ganz vermeiden lassen, in den Kerkern zu bleiben. Er brauchte Essen und Trinken und nicht alle Hauselfen waren wirklich verschwiegen. Sie, aber mindestens Poppy, würden zudem sofort sehen, dass es ihm nicht wirklich gut geht. Dann würden sie ihn nötigen zu erzählen, dann würde er das Blaue vom Himmel lügen müssen – was ja nicht schwer wäre – aber sie würden es vermutlich durchschauen – ‚Hyänen'. Und ein halbes Dutzend Mal hatte er nun mit Hermione diskutiert.

‚Ja verdammt, sie hat recht recht recht.' – Und die innere Stimme musste auch wieder ihren Senf dazu geben und brachte fast die Kopfschmerzen zurück, die er gerade so gut mit einem Aspirin („Gift? Schon wieder? – Bald werden sie es schaffen, Hermione") verdrängen konnte: ‚Du willst doch gar nicht willst nicht willst nicht...willst nicht weg...schau hin zu ihr…'

„Nun gut, aber ich möchte nicht die ganze Zeit die Kleidung ihres Vaters anziehen. Das wäre etwas…unpassend – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Bisher war es akzeptabel in Anbetracht der Umstände, aber manches ist doch ein wenig zu kurz. Vor allem wenn wir…ähm, wenn ich irgendwo hingehen möchte." Während des Sprechens hatte er sich schon wieder zweimal die Nase schnäuzen müssen.

„Ich habe gesehen sie haben meinen Anzug gewaschen?"

„_Bitte_, gerne, für zu Hause nicht gerade bequem, oder? Und für draußen, naja…"

„Es sind bequeme Teile und ich trage sie gerne, wie sie sicher bemerkt haben. Das heißt ja nicht dass ich sie immer trage."

Hermione schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Nicht immer? – Es liefen Wetten dass sie sie auch nachts tragen – mindestens einmal im Schuljahr hatten wir Wettabende", sagte sie todernst.

„Und", fragte er in seiner beängstigend leisen Stimme, „haben sie gewonnen?"

Ihre zartrosa Wangen verfärbten sich ein wenig dunkler – das Gesicht kannte er schon seit sie das erste mal in seinem Unterricht gesessen hatte.

„Das habe ich!", konterte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung – „nur dass die anderen davon noch nichts wissen!"

„_Noch_ nicht?"

„Sie…sie haben mich reingelegt und das _noch nicht_ war die Revanche dafür".

Auf dem Tisch entstand eine kleine Pfütze, so hatte sie die Teetasse auf den Tisch geknallt.

Snape setzte sein fiesestes Grinsen auf.

„Und mussten sie denn auch eine _eigene_ Idee einbringen?"

„Nun, es standen fünf Varianten zur Auswahl.", platze es aus ihr heraus, ahnend, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte.

„Wären sie so freundlich sie mir zu verraten? Ich könnte diese Informationen ganz gut für die kommende Unterrichtsvorbereitung nutzen." Dafür hatte er sich vom Stuhl erhoben, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und war kaum zehn Zentimeter von ihrer Nase entfernt.

Der schöne rote Apfel in der Obstschale hatte nun erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Hermiones Gesicht. Ein bisschen Angst hatte sie schon noch, aber immerhin würde er genauso wenig von dieser Unterhaltung erzählen können wie sie. Punkte abziehen schon mal gar nicht. Trotzdem hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, dass er es irgendwie irgendwann verwenden würde – zu ihren oder zu Ungunsten aller Schüler.

„Hmm, also, es gab folgende Varianten:

erstens: in ihrer Alltagskleidung,

zweitens: in einem Seidentuch – ääähm, im ..., nein, ich kann das nicht sagen,

drittens: ähm...unbekleidet,

viertens: in Shorts oder so, wie ein normaler Mann,

fünftens: sie brauchen kein Schlaf weil...sie kein Mensch sind."

Immer noch fixierte er sie, dann richtete er sich langsam auf und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Würde gerne wissen wer was getippt hat…das würde mir mindestens die nächsten drei Schuljahre versüßen."

Hermione musste, um antworten zu können, ihren weit nach unten geklappten Unterkiefer schließen, so sehr hatte sie sein Lachanfall – was war es gewesen – geschockt?

„Schätzungsweise 86% wählten Möglichkeit eins oder zwei, Möglichkeit drei nahm, glaube ich, nur eine Schülerin, und ich sage nicht wer! Nummer vier eine Handvoll Mädchen, darunter meine Wenigkeit, und die letzte Version nahm vielleicht ein Dutzend Schüler, ausschließlich männlich. – Und im Gegenzug sagen sie mir jetzt, ob ich wirklich gewonnen habe, und nicht nur für die letzten paar Stunden."

„Es geht sie zwar nicht im Geringsten etwas an, aber da sie sowieso nichts erzählen dürfen – ja, sie haben gewonnen…!"

„Ok, wenn das so ist, können wir ja jetzt fahren und ein paar _normale_ Sachen für einen _normalen_ Mann kaufen, oder?"

Während sie sprach war sie schon auf den Flur gegangen und zog sich die Schuhe an.

„Kommen sie schon, sie wollten es doch."

„_Ich_ wollte das? Ich wollte lediglich nach Hogwarts, ein paar Sachen von mir holen, dann eventuell noch in den Verbotenen Wald um ein paar Kräuter..."

„Bla bla, und warum sind sie dann nicht schon weg, sondern binden sich gerade den Schal um den Hals?"

„Vorsicht, Granger..."

„Ach, steigen sie schon ein."

* * *

***Smokey Robinson & The Miracles: „Shop Around"***

* * *

„Hier?"

„Glaubten sie, wir kämen in ein Gewölbe, in dem in jeder Ecke eine Elfe mit einer Nähnadel säße?"

„Unmöglich, wie soll man den hier finden was passt?"

Sie waren wieder in das Einkaufszentrum gefahren, in dem es einen großen, gut sortierten und vor allem modischen Laden gab.

„Wissen sie ihre Größe denn nicht? Oh, ach so ja. Versuchen sie die Reihe hier."

Snape nickte nur knapp und verschwand irgendwo zwischen Hosen und Hemden. Eigentlich wollte Hermione die Zeit nutzen, um für sich ein bisschen zu stöbern. Dann sah sie ihren Lehrer in eine der Umkleidekabinen verschwinden. Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß. Sie ging ihm hinterher und setzte sich auf eines der Sesselchen vor den Kabinen.

„Severus? Kommen sie raus und zeigen sich mal, bitte, ich möchte gern sehen was sie sich ausgesucht haben."

„Wieso um alles in der Welt sollte ich? Es passt und das reicht. Mehr brauche ich nicht."

„Nun jaaah, sie bräuchten ein paar Pfundnoten, oder nicht?"

„Das ist hinterhältige Erpressung, Granger, aber nicht mit mir. Ich brauche nichts."

„Ach seien sie doch nicht so…so leicht kann sie doch sonst nichts schocken, oder?" Kurzerhand stand sie auf und zog den Vorhang mit einem Ruck beiseite, bevor sie enttäuscht die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

„Haargenau das Gleiche das sie immer tragen! Schwarze Hose und schwarzer Gehrock. Waren sie in der Abend- und Hochzeitsecke? Dafür gebe ich kein Geld aus. Sie wollten doch was für zu Hause und zum Rausgehen."

„Das wollten _sie_", erwiderte er säuerlich.

„Ziehen sie sich schon mal aus, und dann komm ich..." - ‚Wuhuups...'

Auf halben Weg machte sie abrupt kehrt und stand mit leicht geröteten Wangen wieder vor ihm.

„Ich meinte natürlich, _ich_ suche ihnen mal was zum Anprobieren aus. Bis gleich."

‚Jetzt aber schnell bevor er verschwindet', dachte Hermione und griff nach einer schicken dunklen Jeans mit diesen modischen Abnähern an Knie und Seite.

– ‚Perfekt, und jetzt noch…'. Prüfend ging ihr Blick durch die Kleiderständer und den Sachen, die die Modelle trugen.

„Mal was krasses, rot vielleicht? Grün wie Slytherin? Ne, das will _ich _nicht, dunkel ist schon die Hose…auf jeden Fall ein Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln…ja, so ein flottes Karomuster, weiß mit blauen und grauen Streifen, Aufdrucken darauf und irgendwelchen Aufsätzen an Schulter und Ärmel. Noch was für drunter…weiß? Nein, zu viel des Guten." Daraufhin entschloss sie sich in seinem Sinne, naja, und damit für ein einfaches dunkelblaues, langärmliges Shirt und Sneakers in gleicher Farbe.

* * *

„NIEMALS!", donnerte es aus der Umkleide, „sind sie verrückt geworden?"

Eine Verkäuferin war daraufhin dazugeeilt und fragte, ob sie Hilfe benötigten. Hermione setzte ihre absolut perfekte Unschuldsmine auf und erklärte ihr, dass sie den Freund ihrer Mutter ein bisschen in Modefragen unterstütze, da er etwas schüchtern sei, ein wenig unbeholfen sei und ihm nichts einfiel, seine neue Partnerin mal so richtig zu überraschen. Die Verkäuferin musterte ihn schnell und profihaft, nickte verständnisvoll und war in ihrem Element.

„Mister, versuchen sie es doch einfach mal…sie werden sehen, es gefällt ihnen."

Fluchend zog er die Sachen an und schwor sich, das nächste mal mit seinem Zauberstab wiederzukommen. So etwas durfte man nicht ungestraft lassen. Sie würde gar nicht merken wie ihr geschieht. Sie beide.

Vorsichtig schob er den Vorhang zurück und setzte seinen mörderischsten Blick auf.

„Na sehen sie, ist doch perfekt – macht sie ein wenig jünger. Ein Lächeln sollten sie noch versuchen, dann wird _sie_ nur so dahin schmelzen."

Die Verkäuferin nahm Hermione ein wenig beiseite während er wieder in der Kabine verschwand.

„Kindchen, jetzt haben sie es bis hier geschafft, nun setzen sie am besten alles daran, ihn noch zum Frisör zu überreden, versprochen?"

„DAS HAB' ICH GEHÖRT!", brüllte Snape aus der Umkleide.

Flugs verschwand die Verkäuferin, denn der Blick des _schüchternen_ Mannes von vorhin hatte sie doch ein wenig irritiert.

* * *

Hermione dachte darüber nach. Eigentlich gefiel er ihr so. Seine Haare waren weich und seidig, keineswegs fettig wie immer gesagt wurde. Das hatten die Mädchen längst erkannt. Sicher konnten einige Tränke und Dämpfe das Haar ruinieren, doch am nächsten Morgen sah es bei ihm immer wieder...gut aus.

Sie könnte sich ihn kaum mit kürzeren Haaren, schon gar nicht mit ganz kurzen vorstellen. Trotzdem versuchte sie es. Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er den Männern ähnlich sah, die sie ganz gut fand...äußerlich...und so. Erstens dem Assistenzarzt. Der war immer nett und freundlich und trotzdem, so wurde es ihr klar, fehlte etwas. Zweitens einem ihrer Lieblingsschauspieler. Es gab da eine englische Krimiserie mit einem gewissen _Inspector Lynley_. Unerreichbar natürlich. Wenn sie die beiden vor dem innerlichen Auge verglich, könnten sie fast Brüder sein. Und wenn ihr einer im Traum anböte, dass sie einen von ihnen zu einem Date einladen könnte, ganz gleich wo auf der Welt, so hatte sie sich, so glaubte sie, entschieden...

„Granger, räumen sie die Sachen weg."

„Severus, ist ja gut. Gegenüber ist eine nette Buchhandlung. Vielleicht haben sie Lust dort etwas zu stöbern...und sich zu beruhigen. Währenddessen bringe ich das hier zu Ende."

Schon marschierte er hinaus. Beschäftigung mit _vernünftigen_ Dingen war dringend mal wieder notwendig.

Jetzt hatte Hermione ein wenig Zeit, für sich selbst noch etwas Hübsches auszusuchen, wo sie sonst so selten Gelegenheit zu hatte. Die Winkelgasse war zwar auch ganz nett, aber eben nicht für _alle_ Dinge, die man brauchte oder gerne wollte. Sie wäre nicht sie selbst gewesen, hätte sie nicht die Sachen für Snape trotzdem gekauft. Wenn sie schon da waren, würde er sie vielleicht doch anziehen – und er wäre fair genug, ihr später das Geld zurückzugeben.

* * *

Für den Vormittag war das genug Stress. Zu Hause angekommen, legte Hermione die Tüten achtlos in die Küche und machte sich daran, Kaffee zu kochen und für ihn, zu seinem Leidwesen, Tee. Nicht dass er Tee nicht mochte, aber er brauchte etwas, um die Sinne wach und bei Verstand zu halten.

Er war es nicht gewöhnt einfach herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun. Dann erblickte er ihre Tüten und bellte:

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt, dafür gebe ich ihnen keinen Sickel zurück, verlassen sie sich drauf."

„Na, dann mache ich einfach bei ein paar anderen Wetten mit, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, und verdiene mir so das Geld. Das wird sicher kein Problem sein nach diesen zwei Wochen.", grinste sie. „Und wie kommen sie darauf, dass da ihre Sachen drin sind?"

„Was wollen sie damit andeuten? Wir hatten eine Abmachung", erwiderte er mit mörderischem Blick.

„Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt daran halten, nichts zu erzählen…aber manchmal zählen Bilder sowieso mehr als tausend Worte", sagte sie mit ihrer unverkennbaren Unschuldsmiene und dachte an Mutters Kamera.

Wütend wie er war, weil er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, zu was sie wirklich in der Lage war, schnappte er sich eine der Tüten und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer. Das grenzte schon an Erpressung, aber das würde er ihr schon noch austreiben!

Gerade überlegte er, wie er die Sachen ungesehen in den Kleiderschrank von Hermiones Vater verschwinden lassen könnte, da kam sie wie eine Furie auf ihn zugerannt, konnte nicht mehr bremsen und landete auf der Couch – und auf _ihm_, da er gerade davor gestanden hatte. Er lag wie versteinert unter ihr und rang nach Luft, die Tüte immer noch in der Hand haltend.

„Machen sie sofort, dass sie runterkommen", giftete er und versuchte sich halbwegs in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen.

Damit bewegte er Hermione gleich mit, sodass ihre Situation noch verfänglicher wurde, als sie ohnehin schon war, denn jetzt saß sie rittlings auf seinem Schoß. Der Blick von Snape war kurz vor _ich-werde-gleich-zum-Mörder_, aber Hermione konnte sich nicht bewegen – so grotesk wie das Ganze war, starrte sie nur zurück.

„Was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass ich _meine_ Sachen an mich nehme?", brüllte er, nur mit einer deutlich ungeduldigeren Stimme als man sie üblicherweise kannte. Währenddessen kippte er den Inhalt neben sich auf das Sofa, womit sich schlagartig seine Mine versteinerte. Hermiones Gesicht stand seinem in nichts nach, nur dass es eine knallrote Farbe angenommen hatte.

Snape starrte auf schwarze Nylonstrümpfe.

– Sekunden später auch auf zwei Haarbänder, eine Packung Hundekekse‚ _Mädchenkram_ wie Mascara, Lidschatten und das neueste _Cosmopolitan_-Magazin. Und als wenn es noch nicht peinlich genug gewesen wäre, lag ihre beste – wie sie bis eben noch fand – Errungenschaft des Tages obendrauf, als wenn extra arrangiert: Ein Traum aus Spitze in schwarz und creme, wahr geworden in einem Set aus BH und passendem Höschen.

Sein Atem ging immer schneller und eine erste Schweißperle bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ihm – just in dem Moment als sie noch näher an ihn heran rutschte (wenn das überhaupt noch ging) um ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Stirn zu legen – sein Gehirn eine Diashow von Bildern vorführte, die sich nicht im geringsten mit einem gesundheitlichen Rückfall in Verbindung bringen lassen konnten.

Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Hermiones Gefühl seine Informationen über den plötzlichen Widerstand unter ihr an das Denkzentrum weiterleiten konnte, packte er sie mit aller Kraft in der Taille und schob sie neben sich.

Snape war ohne ein Wort die Treppe hochgerannt und lehnte sich atemlos an die Wand. Hatte sie es gespürt oder gesehen oder – viel schlimmer – beides? Ihm drehte sich beinahe der Magen um. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Irgendwie musste er aus dieser Situation raus, aber wie?

tbc


	12. Smokey Eyes - to bewitch the mind

**Ihr Lieben! Immer wieder danke für ein Review - ich hoffe, ich habe bisher alle beantwortet - falls doch nicht, dürft Ihr mich gerne in den Kerker sperren! *g***

**Hoffe das folgende kleine Chappi macht Lust auf Weiterlesen demnächst...wir nähern uns langsam dem Samstagabend :o)**

* * *

Kapitel 12

Nach dem _Vorfall_ auf der Couch gingen sie sich für den Rest des Nachmittags aus dem Weg, ob zufällig oder beabsichtigt wusste keiner von beiden so genau. Irgendwann schaute sie nach wo er war und stellte fest, dass er sich in die Bibliothek, wie Hermiones Vater immer gerne sagte, mit einem Stapel Bücher auf dem kleinen Tischchen zurückgezogen hatte.

Er musste nachdenken. Warum er nicht längst verschwunden war, war ihm absolut unklar und befand sich selbst im Moment als absolut unzurechnungsfähig. Die Muggelmedikamente? Vielleicht. Eher nicht. Nur stünde dann immer dieser Vorfall zwischen ihnen. Es musste geklärt werden. Bald.

Die Bibliothek war ein kleiner gemütlicher Raum der an das Wohnzimmer angrenzte und mit einer Schiebetür zu schließen war, wenn man wollte. Zwei Seiten des Zimmers waren mit alten dunkelbraunen Bücherregalen vollgestellt, in der ihre Eltern alle gesammelten Werke der Familie Granger und der Familie Tenerhale aufbewahrten – Fachbücher über Zahnmedizin, Romane, Reiseführer bis hin zu Hermiones alten Kinderbüchern.

Dort hatte Hermione auch die Liebe zum Lesen entdeckt und sich als Kind oft auf dem riesigen, kuscheligen Lesesessel in eine Wolldecke eingerollt und gelesen. Manchmal hatten ihre Eltern sie stundenlang nicht gesehen. Irgendwann hatte sie ihren Vater überredet, den zweiten, gleichen Sessel mit in ihr Zimmer nehmen zu dürfen – und auch wie so oft hatte er ihr den Wunsch nicht abschlagen können.

Dort saß er also, in _ihrem_ Sessel, die Nase tief in ein Buch versunken. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass er einen Bildband über die Landschaften in Osteuropa herausgesucht hatte.

* * *

Dabei dachte sie unwillkürlich an _Durmstrang_, wo ihr Ex-Freund Viktor Krum zur Schule gegangen war – wenn man ihn überhaupt als solchen bezeichnen konnte. Damals war es ein so wunderbares Gefühl gewesen, wie er sie angesehen hatte, als sie die große Treppe in Hogwarts hinunterkam, wie er sie in seine starken Arme genommen hatte, wie er sie mit sicheren Schritten beim Tanzen geführt hatte…

Damals eben. Mit ihm hatte sie den ersten richtigen Kuss erlebt, aber für mehr war die Zeit einfach zu kurz. Sie hatte sich noch nicht bereit für mehr gefühlt. Natürlich hatten ein paar Hogwarts-Jungs um sie geworben, verliebt hatte sie sich nur in einen von ihnen – Jaron aus Ravenclaw und kaum einer wusste das. Wie es so ist im Teenageralter, war diese heimliche Liebe nach ein paar Monaten wieder vorbei gewesen. Später war sie dann Ron nähergekommen, aber letztendlich war es nicht so gewesen wie mit Jaron. Vorbei und vorbei.

* * *

Snape hatte längst bemerkt, dass _sie_ in der Tür stand. Sein Interesse an dem Buch war groß, gerade besonders groß, und er hoffte, sie würde es ihm nicht ansehen, dass sein Blick _irgendwo_ war, nur nicht auf der Seite, die er gerade aufgeschlagen hatte. Sein Verstand und seine Augen schienen wie vernebelt von einem Dunstschleier.

Hermione räusperte sich.

Snape stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt würde sie reden wollen und er wüsste nichts zu antworten. Nichts Plausibles. Nichts Logisches. Nichts Vernünftiges. Er würde es nicht erklären können und es nicht leugnen können. Dazu war sie viel zu klug. Doch es kam anders.

„Haben sie vielleicht Lust, heute Abend mit uns auszugehen, ich meine ins Theater? Wäre doch eine schöne Ablenkung und nicht zu anstrengend."

Da war es wieder – das _wir_, das_ uns_. Wie schon bei den Telefonaten mitgehört. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper, sein Gefühl – eigentlich über vieles nicht mehr. Vielleicht ein Fluch? Eigentlich konnte es nur ein Fluch sein, aber, konnte sie…nein, und wenn, _warum_ hätte sie…?'

Diese Überlegungen waren ein Ausmaß an Unsinn, schloss er.

Langsam legte er das Buch auf den Tisch und versuchte, wenigstens irgendetwas in Hermiones Gesicht zu erkennen, aber da war nur eine einfache Frage – nichts Gemeines, nichts Lauerndes, nur ein leichtes, ehrliches Lächeln. Falls sie doch etwas bemerkt hatte vor ein paar Stunden, dann sagte sie wohl nichts – entweder aus Angst, aus Entsetzten oder sie hatte die nötige Reife zu schweigen. Ihm war nicht klar ob es so besser war als wenn sie herumgeschrien hätte oder ganz verschwunden wäre. Letzteres allerdings gefiel ihm irgendwie nicht besonders, warum auch immer.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre wenn ich mitkomme, Hermione."

Im Unterricht war es ihr nie gelungen, ihre Gefühle hinter einer Maske zu verstecken, deshalb konnte er in ihr wie in einem offenen Buch lesen. Die ganzen Jahre hatte er das meistens ausgenutzt, um sie zu verunsichern oder um mit einem einzigen sarkastischen Kommentar ihre Augen zum wütenden Funkeln zu bringen. Nicht selten hatte ihm das sogar Spaß gemacht, doch wollte er sie damit eigentlich immer zu noch besseren Überlegungen oder Arbeitsmethoden anregen. Wie so vieles würde er das natürlich auch niemals zugeben.

Jetzt hatte sich ihr Lächeln in Bruchteilen von Sekunden zu Enttäuschung verwandelt. Bevor sie zu einem _Aber_ ansetzen konnte, beeilte er sich weiterzusprechen.

„Nun, es ist doch sicher besser wenn ich hier bleibe und ein wenig _ruhe_. Außerdem gönne ich ihnen den Abend zu zweit – ich würde bei _so etwas_ ja nie stören wollen…" Beim letzten Teil des Satzes triefte seine Stimme nur wieder so vor Sarkasmus.

Hermione brauchte einen kleinen Moment, bis sich ihr Lächeln wieder verstärkte bis hin zu einem lauten Lachen.

„Professor…ich meine Severus…ich hätte nie gedacht dass sie auch mal einen Scherz machen könnten…klasse…ach wenn ich doch nur was erzählen könnte…wirklich schade."

Er versuchte, einen seiner bösen Blicke aufzusetzen, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, was sie meinte. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das aber misslungen, sonst wäre sie vielleicht schon wieder rausgegangen.

„Wie um alles in der Welt kommen sie darauf, dass ich scherze?"

„Na, so wie sie das _bei so etwas_ betont haben, kann es nur ein Scherz gewesen sein. Was soll denn das _so etwas_ bedeuten?"

Betont langsam nahm er das Buch wieder zur Hand und schob es vor sein Gesicht.

„Sagen sie schon…"

Schweigen.

„Kommen sie nun mit oder nicht?"

Knurren.

„MÄNNER!"

Mit einem Poltern schob sie die Schiebetüren zusammen und stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Es war höchste Zeit, sich auf den Abend vorzubereiten.

* * *

***Aretha Franklin: „(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman"***

* * *

Als am Morgen ihre Großmutter angerufen hatte, freute die sich sehr, dass ihre geliebte Enkelin wieder _gesund_ ist und hatte sie gleich eingeladen, diesmal in ihre alte Wirkungsstätte: Ein großes Schauspielhaus mitten in London. Dort sollte am Abend ein berühmtes Rock-Musical aus den 70ern aufgeführt werden. Hermione kannte ihre Oma gut genug, um sich nicht über solch eine Einladung zu wundern.

Als Chef-Maskenbildnerin und gleichzeitig gute Seele des Theaters über einige Jahrzehnte war Großmutter an alles gewöhnt und hatte auch so ziemlich alles mitgemacht, was es zu erleben gab. Seit kurzer Zeit war sie im Ruhestand und konnte sich kaum daran gewöhnen, deshalb ging sie immer wieder an ihre alte Arbeits- und fast auch Vergnügungsstätte zurück und hatte auch sonst einen gefüllten Terminkalender.

Hermione war unglaublich froh über so eine Großmutter, die sie viel zu wenig sah. Andere Großmütter sahen oft auch aus wie eine Oma und benahmen sich so, ihre aber nicht und sie war stolz darauf, dass sie noch so fit war und dass sie mit ihr reden konnte. Über alles. Fast alles.

So wie sie ihre Schützlinge, die Schauspieler, verwandelt hatte, konnte sie es mit sich selbst immer wieder machen und schämte sich auch nicht dafür. Beim Bridge-Nachmittag mit ihren Freundinnen hatte sie immer ihr langes Haar – passenderweise, wie sie meinte – zu einem Dutt gesteckt und eine Strickweste über ein Blümchen-Blüschen angezogen. Bei ihr sah es nur aus wie eine Verkleidung. Beim Ausflug in die City trug sie oft eine schicke Hochsteckfrisur und ein Kostüm, was sie mindestens zehn Jahre jünger aussehen ließ. Hermione war gespannt, wie sie heute Abend ankam.

Hermione wollte sich ein Beispiel an ihr nehmen und starrte in ihren Kleiderschrank – Muggelkleiderschrank. Der gab nichts besonders Außergewöhnliches her außer sie würde... Zum 18. Geburtstag hatte sie endlich die langersehnte, schwarze Lederhose bekommen (von wem wohl?) und grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass sie keiner, aber auch keiner hatte verstehen können, außer einer. Ihre Eltern waren ziemlich verwundert, wiedersprachen aber nicht, warum auch.

Ja, sie würde es tun. Sie zog die neuen Strümpfe an, dann die Hose und entschied sich für die cremefarbene, trägerlose Corsage. Für die wäre es heute Abend eine Premiere und sie fragte sich, ob sie sich wirklich trauen würde. Dazu noch die enganliegende schwarze Kette...

„Ich mach das jetzt, jetzt oder nie. So schnell krieg' ich keine Gelegenheit mehr…", sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild. Endlich mal anders als erwartet sein! Frau-sein.

In diesem Aufzug zum nächsten Schulfest oder gar im Unterricht aufzutauchen reizte sie ungemein, hatte aber keine Lust auf vier Wochen Nachsitzen – mindestens. Bei Snape sicherlich nicht nur vier Wochen, sondern für den Rest des Schuljahres.

Der Gedanke rief allerdings etwas ganz Seltsames in ihr hervor…heiß und kalt und beschleunigter Herzschlag…und die innere Stimme flüsterte ihr, dass sie es nur allzu gerne auf Nachsitzen ankommen lassen würde…

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und langsam wurde es Zeit für den letzten Schliff.

Einige Zeit später stand Hermione vor dem Spiegel im Bad und betrachtete sich eingehend. Die Smokey Eyes hatte sie wirklich gut hinbekommen – genau wie ihr es Großmutter beigebracht hatte. Zum Schluss verrieb sie etwas Gel in den Händen und glättete ihre Haare, die nun ganz streng seitlich nach hinten gekämmt waren und in einem langen, glatten Zopf endeten. Perfekt.

Nur wer das da im Spiegel war, wusste sie wirklich nicht mehr...fremd und gleichzeitig se** – nein, das andere Wort in ihrem Kopf würde sie nun wirklich nicht über die Lippen bringen.

Schnell schlüpfte sie in die hohen schwarzen Pumps und ging vorsichtig nach unten. Sie wollte es noch einmal versuchen und ihn fragen.

* * *

Snape saß immer noch in der Bibliothek, hatte seitdem aber kein Kapitel mehr gelesen. Innerlich rang er mit sich. Er wollte es einfach nicht wissen und auf der anderen Seite wollte er es unbedingt wissen. _Wir_! Doch Weasley noch? Nein, auf keinen Fall! Wer sonst?

Welcher Idiot, dazu Muggel höchstwahrscheinlich, konnte _ihr_ das Wasser reichen? _Der_ würde sie nur ins Unglück steuern und sie intellektuell verkümmern lassen. Sie würde sich aus der Zauberwelt verabschieden müssen und am Ende würde sie das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wie bei seiner Mutter... ‚Bei Merlin – deine Gedanken verselbstständigen sich...'

Nun, wenn er mitginge könnte er _ihn_ vielleicht kurz allein zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten…was wäre so verkehrt daran…keiner würde es erfahren…ein bisschen Legilimentik…na dann...oder doch nicht?...

Er gab sich einen Ruck und ging Richtung Tür. Im gleichen Moment griff Hermione nach den Griffen und schob die Tür auseinander…

Ein Keuchen.

Atmen.

Herzklopfen.

Das was er sah machte ihn sprachlos, ließ ihn das Atmen vergessen, sein Verstand… Alle Überlegungen waren nur noch Schall und Rauch...

Sie – _sie_ war die Ursache.

_Sie_ – in der engen Hose, _sie_ – in dem atemberaubenden Hauch von Nichts auf ihrem Oberkörper, _sie_ – mit den Katzenaugen, _sie_ – mit den Schuhen die _ihn_ schwindelig machten.

Ohne Nachdenken, aus einem Impuls heraus, packte er sie am Arm, zog sie zu sich heran und es fühlte sich so an, als ob alle Gefühle, die er in den letzten langen Jahren unterdrückt und verborgen hatte, gleichzeitig in diesem Moment auf ihn einströmten.

Erschrocken von seiner plötzlichen Reaktion flackerte kurz Panik in Hermiones Augen auf – was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?

Aber als er ihr so tief in die Augen blickte, wie es noch nie jemand gemacht hatte, setzte ihr Nachdenken aus, einfach so. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht – er war ihr so nah…so nah… und auf einmal schrie ihr ganzer Körper nach ihm, nach seinen starken Armen‚ seinem Duft, seinen Lippen…seiner ganzen Präsenz…und dann war ihr klar warum sie nie jemand anderen hatte so nah kommen lassen, so nah…so tief in ihre Gefühle…

'Warum tust du es nicht…tu es einfach…tu es…', schrie sie innerlich.

tbc


	13. Vergiss die Pumps

**Ihr Lieben! Wieder einmal Danke für's Lesen bisher. Freu mich über jeden, der dabei ist. Was will man mehr - ein schönes Wochenende und die Sonne strahlt (und ein extra langes Chappi) ... und falls ihr mit den beiden hier ausgehen wollt heut Abend, lasst mich doch wissen, ob es euch gefallen hat ;o) **

**VLG Simone**

* * *

Kapitel 13

Der Moment, wo sie sich so nah waren und in ihren Bewegungen verharrten, kam ihm wie Stunden vor und ihr nur wie Sekunden.

Und dann…dann ließ er sie los und schob sie in den Flur und sie war starr vor Enttäuschung. Und er seufzte innerlich und wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte mal so wenig im Griff hatte – außer vor ein paar Stunden vielleicht. Was für eine Ironie.

Beinahe hätte er den schlimmsten Fehler begangen, den ein Lehrer nur machen konnte.

Beinahe…hätte er sie geküsst und nicht gewusst, wie es ausgegangen wäre. Erst hatte sie so erschrocken ausgesehen aber dann die Augen geschlossen und er wusste keine Antwort auf das Warum.

Und zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag taten sie so, als sei nichts geschehen. Sie sagte, sein übliches Outfit ohne Umhang wäre perfekt und er half ihr in ihren schwarzen Mantel, ohne eine Diskussion. Sie holte das Auto, er stieg ein. Schweigend fuhren sie in Richtung City und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, ohne dass sie wussten, dass es die gleichen waren.

* * *

„Wo sind wir?", fragte er, als sie auf ein großes, schönes Gebäude zugingen.

„In der Tottenham Court Road, hier ist das Theater." *

Er atmete nochmal tief durch, bevor sie durch die Tür zum Foyer gingen.

Gleich würde er _ihn_ sehen und er fühlte sich schlimmer als vor jedem Todesser-Treffen – zumindest in einer Hinsicht: Denn dort hatte er fast immer gewusst, was auf ihn zukam und wie er reagieren musste – nur hier nicht, nur jetzt nicht. Vor einer Woche hatte sich sein Leben komplett verändert, und heute Abend war es erneut soweit. Einen letzten Versuch wagte er noch:

„Hermione, denken sie an die Folgen…ich kann immer noch gehen…oder zumindest so tun als kennten wir uns nicht."

„Wieso? Was macht ihnen solche Angst? Sie wissen doch wie man sich unter Muggeln verhält. Ach kommen sie einfach…"

Verstand sie denn nicht?

Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Er streckte sich und versuchte es mit seiner typischen Unterrichts-Miene, konnte aber nicht beurteilen, ob er es schaffte, so bedrohlich auszusehen wie immer. Scheinbar war ihm die Zeit wohlgesonnen, denn Hermione winkte erst einmal einer älteren Dame zu und schritt zügig auf diese zu. Hermione fiel ihr um den Hals und wandte sich dann ihm zu:

„Professor Snape, darf ich ihnen meine Großmutter vorstellen? Mrs. Jean Tenerhale."

„Großmutter?", fragte er mit großer Verwunderung, die Hermione auf seinem Gesicht nur äußerst selten gesehen hatte.

Sie konnte nur nicht ganz einordnen, warum. Wunderte er sich, dass sie Familie hatte? Wohl kaum. Dass sie dort jemanden davon treffen würden? Vielleicht.

Aber auch Muggelfamilien wussten von der anderen Welt, wenn eine Hexe in der Familie war, und dann noch so eine gute wie Hermione. Oder war es die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wirklich wie eine Großmutter aussah – vor allem nicht heute?

Ihre braunen Haare mit den ersten grauen Strähnen trug sie offen und ein wenig zerzaust, zudem hatte sie ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid über eine Jeans angezogen, abgerundet mit schwarzen hohen Stiefeln. Sie hatte sich ebenso gut gehalten wie manche der berühmten Schauspielerinnen, denen man die fast 70 Jahre auch nicht ansah. Ihre Kollegen hatten sie oft mit „Ms. Young" angesprochen. Insgeheim hatte es ihr immer geschmeichelt, denn eigentlich mochte sie die Bezeichnung Großmutter nicht so sehr und Oma schon gar nicht, was ihre Enkelin einfach ignorierte. Naja, heute war sie wirklich keine Großmutter.

„Oh Hermione, du hast jemanden mitgebracht? Wunderbar. Und noch dazu so einen schicken jungen Mann."

„Großmutter! Das ist _Professor _Snape, einer meiner Lehrer! Ich habe ihn zufällig in der Stadt getroffen und hierhin eingeladen. Ähm, dazu überredet, mal etwas anderes zu erleben."

Hermione wusste, dass die Erklärung mehr als dürftig war. Sie hoffte, es reichte aus, denn ihre Großmutter war recht offen, großherzig und sie mochte Menschen.

„Jaja, hab ich schon gehört, den Namen."

Sie ging einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und raunte: „Dann sind sie ein...einer von _dort_?"

Wenn Hermione ihre kleinen Zaubereien zu Hause machte, war sie immer ganz fasziniert. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, oder eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass es da noch viel mehr gab. Das würde sie gerne einmal sehen...so ein Professor müsste doch Vieles können...

„Oh entschuldigen sie. Guten Abend Mr. Snape. Schön, dass sie mitgekommen sind. Wenn sie mögen, kann ich sie nachher etwas herumführen."

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Tenerhale, nun, wir werden sehen."

„Ach, nicht so bescheiden, junger Mann, das mache ich gerne, ich habe hier gearbeitet, wissen sie?"

Mrs. Tenerhale hatte ihren Stammplatz und immer die Möglichkeit, Leute mitzubringen. Gemeinsam gingen die drei zu ihren Plätzen und Hermione setzte sich in die Mitte.

Nur dass die Vorstellung nicht ganz so lief, wie jeder von ihnen gedacht hatte. Von Snape hörte man abwechselnd ein „Oh beim großen Merlin", ein verächtliches Schnauben, ein heftiges Ausatmen oder er hielt einfach nur eine Hand vor seine Augen, denn so was Bizarres hatte er bis dahin noch nie gesehen.

Und in kurzen Momenten fühlte Hermione Snapes verstohlenen Blick auf ihren Beinen haften und fühlte sich dabei zunehmend wohler.

Severus hingegen hoffte nur, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass er seinen Blick kaum von ihr abwenden konnte. Ihre Erscheinung machte ihm an diesem Abend wirkliche Schwierigkeiten.

Hermiones Großmutter hingegen rutschte in ihrem Sessel hin und her. Die Musik gefiel ihr ganz gut, hatte aber trotzdem welche von Snapes Äußerungen mitbekommen, nur scheinbar falsch interpretiert. Sie beugte sich über Hermione rüber und sprach ihn an:

„Mr. Snape, sie haben ganz recht...meinen sie...könnten sie vielleicht bei den Schauspielern ein wenig nachhelfen? Es ist eine fremde Truppe, die dazugekommen ist, und die hat wohl den Dreh nicht so ganz raus...sie spielen ein wenig...langweilig. Wenn _sie_...", und dabei drehte sie den Kopf zu ihrer Enkelin, „...mir etwas zeigt, sieht es immer so einfach aus mit dem Zauberstab...". Die letzten Worte hatte sie noch mal nachdrücklich mit einem bedeutungsvollen Flüstern an Snape gerichtet.

„Ich finde es, und da können sie meinen Worten vollends vertrauen, _außer-or-dent-lich_ _bedauerlich_, diesen nicht dabei zu haben", antwortete er ihr in perfektester snape'schen Manier, nicht ohne einen giftigen Blick auf Hermione geworfen zu haben.

„Oh, schade, nun ja, habt ihr Lust mit hinter die Bühne zu kommen? Ich möchte meine ehemaligen Kollegen und unsere eigene Tanztruppe begrüßen – _die_ waren wenigstens gut..." Glücklicherweise näherte sich die Vorstellung rasch dem Ende und sie verließen ein paar Minuten früher das Geschehen.

* * *

***Rocky Horror Picture Show: „I Can Make You A Man"***

* * *

Erleichtert folgten sie ihr aus dem Saal. Hermione, weil die Musik so gar nicht ihr Stil war und manche Szenen doch etwas peinlich waren – vor allem gegenüber ihrem Lehrer – und Snape, ja Snape wegen allen anderen Gründen, die einem nur einfallen konnten.

Mit großem Hallo wurden Mrs. Tenerhale und Hermione hinter der Bühne von den Tänzern begrüßt.

„Lasst euch drücken, ihr Hübschen, Küsschen..."; und schon hatte der Chef der Truppe, Jayden Saltator, die beiden in die Arme genommen und mit Wangenküsschen überhäuft.

„Jean, du wirst doch nicht behaupten, dass das deine kleine Mine ist, oder? Mein Gott, ich hab sie vor drei Jahren oder so das letzte mal gesehen und jetzt...ich fall' in Ohnmacht."

Anerkennend musterte er Hermione ganz ungeniert von oben bis unten und konnte sich nicht beruhigen.

„Make-Up – klasse! Und die schwarzen Pumps sind der Hammer, Schätzchen, vielleicht leihst du sie mir mal irgendwann...", quiekte er verzückt.

Snape konnte ein leises Würgegeräusch nicht verhindern. Lockhart war ja schon schlimm gewesen aber das...aber der...oder die(?) ging ja gar nicht. Hätte er gewusst, welche Konsequenzen das haben würde, hätte er es verhindert, egal wie.

Jayden drehte sich mit Schwung zu Snape um und seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr – sie sprühten förmlich vor Entzücken.

„Wen habt ihr mir denn _da_ vorenthalten, wie _könnt_ ihr nur? Er gehört zu euch?"

„Das ist Mr. Snape, Jayden, er..."

Ohne weiter zuzuhören setzte er sich sofort in Bewegung und war mit einem leichten Schritt in Snapes Nähe, schnappte sich dessen Hand und schüttelte sie intensiv, aber dennoch sanft.

„Jay, nennen sie mich Jay, Mr. Snape. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, ein größtes – sie _ahnen_ nicht wie sehr – sie kennen zu lernen!"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und äußerster Verachtung versuchte Snape, seine Hand zu befreien.

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf _ihrer_ Seite, _Mr. Saltator_", zischte er, wobei man fast das Knirschen der Zähne hören konnte, weil er seine Kiefer so fest aufeinandergepresst hatte. Sein Gegenüber schien nicht das Geringste davon mitzubekommen.

„Ach nicht so förmlich, für _sie_ bin ich Jay, keine falsche Scheu...wie war ihr Vorname?" Jetzt erst ließ er Snapes Hand los, aber hakte sich gleichzeitig bei ihm unter, während er weiter plapperte: „Lassen sie uns doch ein paar Schritte durch das Theater gehen. Ich zeige ihnen alles und noch mehr. Jean und Mine kommen gut alleine zurecht. Am besten fangen wir in der Garderobe an und..."

‚Bei Merlin, bitte, meinen Zauberstab und vielleicht einen ganz leichten _Crucio_...?!'

Jay entfuhr ein kleiner Quiekser. Snape war abrupt stehen geblieben und schaffte es, sich von Jay zu befreien – schließlich war er wesentlich kräftiger und einen Kopf größer als der Tänzer.

„Erstens, _Mr. Saltator_, mein Vorname ist _Professor_, für _sie_ Professor Snape. Zweitens, wir bleiben hier bei Hermione und Mrs. Tenerhale, immerhin hat sie mich eingeladen und es wäre sehr unhöflich, sich nun zu entfernen." Er hatte mit schwindender Selbstbeherrschung versucht, es so eindeutig wie möglich zu formulieren.

„Bei Hermione? Oh! _Alles_ was sie wollen, Mr. Professor. Dann gehen wir zurück. Sie brauchen nur Bescheid sagen, wir können die Führung jederzeit nachholen. Jederzeit, Tag oder Nacht, wie es ihnen beliebt!" Jay hakte sich wieder bei Snape unter und der dachte mittlerweile an einen mittelschweren _Crucio_.

Sie waren wieder bei den beiden Frauen angekommen, die höchst amüsiert das _Duell_ verfolgt hatten. Hermione hatte versucht, sich jedes Wort zu merken. Sie würde noch nach Jahren darüber lachen.

„Da sind wir wieder. Leider.", sagte Jay übertrieben traurig, drehte sich noch mal zu Snape um und betrachtete ihn genauso ungeniert wie zuvor Hermione. Dann war sein Strahlen über das ganze Gesicht wieder da.

„Aber sie müssen mir unbedingt noch den Laden verraten, wo sie dieses abgefahrene Outfit gefunden haben! Erstklassig, wie es ihre Haarfarbe betont und dieser Schnitt – drehen sie sich doch mal um – dieser Schnitt betont ihren..."

Snape blickte flehentlich auf Hermione, die gerade just in time einen Hustenanfall vorgetäuscht hatte, damit Jay seinen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen konnte.

Dem Tänzer war das nicht entgangen und schlug sich theatralisch die Handfläche auf die Stirn.

„Ooooh, _jetzt_ verstehe ich...", kommentierte Jay und setzte sein breitestes Lächeln auf, „du meine Güte, was bin ich nur für ein Dummchen...nun ja, Schönheit macht blind... Hier knistert es ja bis in die letzte Pore...man kann es ja förmlich greifen, wie es prickelt...hach...

Sie haben da ein wahres Schätzchen, Mr. Snape, und Mine, du Glückspilz, was für ein Geschmack, das ist ja ein echter Hingucker, den du dir da erwählt hast...

Vergiss die Pumps – falls du ihn mal nicht mehr... Oh mein Gott, was rede ich da...so ein Sahnestück gibt ja keiner freiwillig mehr her!"

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Jay Snape mit den Augen fast verschlungen. Jean schaltete recht schnell, als sie ihm daraufhin wortreich erklärte, dass die drei am Abend noch viel vorhatten und versprach, am nächsten Abend wiederzukommen. Damit hatte sie Jay beruhigt und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

* * *

Snape zog die frische Abendluft ein und hustete zugleich wieder. Das war ihm egal. Er hätte auch einen Herzanfall in Kauf genommen, Hauptsache, sie waren draußen.

„Haben sie sich bei Mine angesteckt?", fragte Mrs. Tenerhale besorgt. „Ach, das kommt vor und wird schon wieder. Wie wäre es – ich lade euch ein. Hier gleich um die Ecke ist ein nettes kleines Szene-Lokal."

Hermione sagte begeistert zu und ließ ihrem Lehrer keine Chance, außer einem Stöhnen seine Meinung kund zu tun.

Mrs. Tenerhale ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, was da im Verborgenen vor sich ging. Vermutlich. Jay war zwar ein plappernder Paradiesvogel, der manche mit seiner Offenheit schon verschreckt hatte, aber er war nicht dumm und hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck. Und vor allem kannte er die Menschen genau wie sie. Er hatte das ausgesprochen, was er dachte, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn gekommen war, und an beider Reaktionen hatte sie ablesen können, dass er nicht auf der gänzlich falschen Fährte gewesen war.

Erst daraufhin war ihr bewusst geworden, dass Jay vermutlich recht hatte und nur das offenbar gelegt hatte, was sie unterbewusst schon gefühlt hatte, auch wenn sie Hermiones Professor erst seit drei Stunden kannte. Bei Gelegenheit müsste sie der Sache mal genauer nachgehen. Wenn sie weiter überlegte, wären die beiden nicht die schlechteste Kombination, obwohl sie Snape nicht wirklich kannte, sondern nur von ein paar Schilderungen ihrer Enkelin in den vergangenen Jahren. Man würde sehen und es würde spannend werden. Sie freute sich auf die nächsten Stunden.

* * *

Anders als er erwartet hatte war es in dem Lokal ganz nett. Sie aßen einen leichten Snack und tranken Sekt dazu. Großmutter erzählte von früher und bezog auch Snape in ihr Gespräch mit ein, ohne dass sie aufdringlich oder nervend wurde, wie er befürchtet hatte. Man könnte fast sagen, dass er sie als eine sehr angenehme Gesprächspartnerin empfand. Sie hatte die Intelligenz und den Witz dafür. Ein wenig flippig für ihr Alter, aber das war keineswegs abwertend gemeint.

Sie erzählte ein wenig aus ihrer Jugend und davon, wie sie ihren Mann, Hermiones Großvater, kennen gelernt hatte. Er war 18 Jahre älter als sie gewesen und viele hatten sich gegen diese Beziehung ausgesprochen – natürlich war damals eine ganz andere Zeit, aber oft war es heute auch noch so in den Köpfen der Gesellschaft. Die Beiden hatten alle anderen Lügen gestraft, denn sie hatten ihre Ehe überaus liebevoll und tolerant geführt, bis ihr Mann vor drei Jahren gestorben war. Dank ihrer Töchter, Hermiones Mutter, deren Schwester und dem Rest der Familie hatte sie sich von der Trauer befreien können und lebte nun ihr Leben.

Je mehr Severus ihr zuhörte und sie beobachtete, konnte er nachvollziehen, warum Hermiones Großvater sie geheiratet hatte. Erst dachte er nur, Hermione hätte die Intelligenz und die Energie geerbt, doch je mehr er die beiden betrachtete, war eine gewisse Schönheit nicht zu verleugnen. Und er entdeckte immer mehr Facetten seiner Schülerin, die er bis dahin nie gesehen und schon gar nicht vermutet hätte. Langsam hing er immer mehr seinen Gedanken nach, strich das Wort _Schülerin_ aus seinem Satz und tauschte es mit _Frau_ aus.

Sein Blick schwenke rüber zu Hermione. Er versuchte, jedes Detail an ihr aufzunehmen, um es aufzubewahren, wenn ihn in einer Woche wieder die Realität einholte...oder ihn erwachen ließ? Er fing bei den schwindelerregenden Schuhen an, dann glitt sein Blick über ihre schlanken Beine, die sie übereinandergeschlagen hatte, ihre wohlgeformten Rundungen, bis in ihre Augen, die heute noch bestechender waren als sonst.

Als sie seinen Blick erwiderte, durchzuckte ein Stromschlag seinen ganzen Körper.

Mrs. Tenerhales Augen, denen das ganze nicht entgangen war, blitzten einen kurzen Moment auf, bevor sie auf ihre Uhr schaute und etwas lauter als nötig sagte:

„Mein Gott, ist es schon so spät? Carey bringt mich um. Ich muss Emma abholen. Machs gut, meine Süße, und, Mr. Snape, es war mir eine Ehre. Wäre schön sie mal wiederzusehen! Aber natürlich, morgen ist Sonntag, kommt doch zu mir zum Tee. Dann muss ich nicht so lange warten. Kommt gut heim." Und schon war sie aufgestanden und mit wenigen Schritten am Ausgang.

‚Hat sie mir etwa gerade zugezwinkert?', wunderte sich Snape, nachdem er aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt war. ‚Ich glaube ich bin in einem Traum, schlechten Traum, seltsamen Traum...schönen Traum?'

Hermione war sprachlos von diesem überstürzten Abgang. Was sollte das denn jetzt wieder? Manchmal wurde sie aus ihrer Großmutter nicht schlau. _Sie_ hatte doch hierher gewollt! Und erst Minuten später, als ihr Gehirn wieder zu denken anfing und die letzten Worte rekapitulierte, war sie noch weniger schlau als zuvor. Sie hatte gesagt _kommt gut heim_!

So machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Heimweg, jeder mit seinen Grübeleien beschäftigt.

Severus ging Vieles durch den Kopf. Nur eines hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass nichts von dem eingetreten war, was er befürchtet hatte –

Kein _jemand anderes_.

* * *

***Frank Sinatra: „Strangers In The Night"***

* * *

Diesmal hatte Hermione nur ein Glas Sekt getrunken, da sie noch fahren musste. Dafür hatte er etwas mehr, und er wunderte sich, warum sich das letzte Zeit so häufte.

Zuhause angekommen, ging Hermione direkt ins Wohnzimmer und schob eine CD in den Player. Ein alter Song, aber für die Ewigkeit gemacht, erfüllte den Raum – es hatte sich ein wenig eingebürgert, denn Severus schien Musik zu mögen, hatte sie festgestellt. Sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, schleuderte die Pumps von den Füßen und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück.

Snape stand im Türrahmen und wusste nicht recht, was sie vorhatte – oder wie es weitergehen sollte. Es war schon ziemlich spät.

„Ihre Schuhe..."

„Ach, vergessen sie sie."

„Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht, Miss...Hermione." Er hatte zwar mal gesagt, er bliebe, aber es veränderte sich um sie herum, irgendwie.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern starrte an die Decke. Ignorierte sie ihn? Das war er gar nicht gewohnt und er wollte sich schon abwenden. Wohin wusste er nicht.

Irgendwann durchbrach Hermione die Stille: „Tut mir leid, wenn der Abend so anstrengend war, kommt nicht wieder vor."

„Es war ein netter Abend, nun ja, bis auf _Jay_ vielleicht, der ist doch nicht ganz bei sich gewesen." Ohne den Sekt hätte er sich sicher anders ausdrücken können.

„Ach Jay, er ist wie er ist…und er hatte ja nicht mit _allem_ unrecht…" Ups, die letzten Worte hatte sie gar nicht laut aussprechen wollen, sondern nur gedacht – offensichtlich laut gedacht.

„Wie bitte?" Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und setzte sich - mit etwas Abstand - zu ihr auf die Couch.

„Ach nichts."

„Dann sagen sie nicht so etwas."

„Lassen sie es gut sein."

„Feige, Miss Granger, nein, Miss _Gryffindor_?"

„Gryffindors sind nicht feige, Severus, das wissen sie doch ziemlich genau."

„Also?"

„Nun jaah, dass ihr Outfit ihre…ohne dem Umhang natürlich…endlich…nein..."

„In solchen Bruchstücken hat er wohl kaum gesprochen. Glauben sie mir, mein Gedächtnis funktioniert ganz gut."

„Ich wusste aber genau was er sagen wollte…"

„_So_ gut kennen sie sich?"

„Neiiin, ich wollte sagen…"

Snape beugte sich leicht zu ihr hin und schaute sie mit seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an.

„Was wolltest du sagen, Hermione?"

Das _du_ brachte ihren Körper dazu, eine Gänsehaut zu bilden und sein Blick drang in Regionen vor, die sie nur selten in Gegenwart von Männern oder eher von Jungs gespürt hatte.

* * *

Bei Viktor war es nur Knutscherei unter Teenies gewesen. Gerne hätte er mehr gewollt, das hatte sie gesehen und gespürt, aber sie hatte sich nicht überwinden können. Mit ihrem Freund Jaron war es etwas mehr gewesen. Sie hatten sich immer wieder zusammen gekuschelt und ihre Körper erkundet, aber eben auch nicht mehr. Und Ron, naja, mit Ron war es etwas ganz anderes. Zwei Wochen nach Ende der Schlacht hatten sie beide sich darauf geeinigt, dass ihre Küsserei irgendwie nur ein Ventil war, um die Anspannung und die Angst loszuwerden. Für sie war es so gewesen und sie hoffte, für Ron war das auch so.

Wie konnte es sein, dass sie jetzt so ganz anderes fühlte? Sein Blick ging ihr durch und durch und zum ersten mal fühlte sie sich richtig als Frau, und wollte auch als Frau fühlen. Aber Snape? Ausgerechnet _er_? Niemals würde er in ihr etwas anderes sehen als seine Schülerin oder im Moment so etwas wie eine…ja was?...Wie eine Bekannte, eine Freundin?

* * *

Er wiederholte seine Frage und riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen.

„Sie, ich meine, _er_ hat gemeint, dass sie…ich kann nicht."

„Ich meine das Gleiche, Hermione, du bist so…"

Mit der Beherrschung war es endgültig vorbei. Er nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und küsste sie. Lange, leidenschaftlich, und er wunderte sich, warum sie ihn nicht wegstieß. Nur kurz ließ er von ihr ab um sie zu betrachten. Überraschung war in ihren Augen, aber keinesfalls Abneigung.

Nun nahm sie allen Gryffindorschen Mut zusammen, kniete sich auf die Couch und küsste ihn zurück. Sie wagte es, den Spieß umzudrehen und wiederholte die Aktion vom Morgen, als sie plötzlich auf seinem Schoß gelandet war. Während sie ihn küsste, setzte sie sich auf ihn und hoffte, dass er sie nicht wieder um die Taille packte, um sie auf die Seite zu setzen.

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gedacht, packte er sie schon an den Hüften, was ihr einen kurzen, tiefen Stich der Enttäuschung zufügte…doch er zog sie nur ein wenig näher zu sich heran und hielt sie fest. Dabei wurden seine Küsse intensiver und forderten ihre Lippen auf, sich zu öffnen.

Ihr war etwas mulmig zumute, weil sie wenig Erfahrung hatte, schon gar nicht mit erfahrenen Männern, aber es gab kein Zurück und sie wollte auch nicht zurück. Erleichtert fühlte sie, dass sie sich einfach nur darauf einlassen musste, er führte sie und sie lernte es in Bruchteilen von Sekunden. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Rücken rauf und runter und sie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände und krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest. Sie bewegte sich auf ihm und hörte, wie er leise stöhnte. Sie fühlte bei ihm eindeutig das gleiche wie am Morgen, nur intensiver, fester. Noch nie hatte sie jemand in so kurzer Zeit so weit gebracht. Sie spürte, dass sie bereit war, bereit, sich ihm hinzugeben. Die kurz aufkommenden Zweifel und die Angst schob sie beiseite. Er war schließlich älter und erfahren und würde wissen, was zu tun ist.

Severus' Körper kämpfte einen Kampf mit seinem Verstand, und dieser schien nicht weit von der Niederlage entfernt. Es wäre Unsinn gewesen, jetzt noch davonzulaufen, sie hatte es ohnehin schon bemerkt. Wenn sie sich noch weiterhin so bewegen würde, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und… der Kampf wäre verloren.

tbc

* * *

*** A/N: Wen es interessiert: In HP 7.1 ist das Goldene Trio durch Hermione in die Tottenham Court Road appariert, nachdem die Todesser bei der Hochzeit angegriffen hatten. Die Straße und das „Dominion Theatre", das dort angesiedelt ist, gibt es wirklich. Es ist mitten im Londoner West End und ist eines der größten, wie von der Homepage zu entnehmen ist. Den Schauplatz und die Namen habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen.**

* * *

P.S.: Cliffs? Wo? Wir sind doch mitten in der City! *ggg*


	14. Eine schlaflose Nacht

**Ihr Lieben! Danke wieder und wieder für' Mitlesen! Freue mich.**

**Achtung für Kapitel 14: Kitschalarm! Sorryyy *g***

** Sonja: Vielen Dank für Dein Review und dass Du den ersten überhaupt an mich richtest! Es ist eine große Ehre! Leider kann ich Dir nicht persönlich schreiben, da Du die Funktion nicht aktiviert hast oder nicht eingeloggt warst, als Du reviewt hast. LG KeyMagic!**

* * *

Kapitel 14

* * *

***Foreigner: „I Want To Know What Love Is"***

* * *

Gewinnen war manchmal schwerer als verlieren – das spürte er gerade allzu deutlich als er „Nein, nein, nein…" mehr zu sich selbst schrie und sie dann mit einem festen Griff von sich runter schob. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und starrte auf den Boden.

„Das, das war falsch, Hermione, es tut mir leid, das…"

Wenn der Verstand gewann, tat das Herz meistens weh, und das erfuhr er jetzt, eiskalt überrascht. Die meiste Zeit hatte er – wenn auch nur unterbewusst – vermutet, sein Verstand und sein Körper würden kämpfen.

Nein, so schnell gab sie nicht auf, sie sah das anders. Deshalb nahm sie seine Hände in ihre und küsste ihn ganz sanft.

„Sie…du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich wollte es doch auch. Bitte, wir…"

„Nein, wir hätten, nein, wir haben schon den größten Fehler gemacht. Wir dürfen nicht, ich darf nicht, ich bin dein Lehrer, Hermione.", sagte er ganz außer Atem.

„Aber ich bin erwachsen, ich entscheide…"

„Na, gerade eben habe ich für dich entschieden, ich habe die Kontrolle verloren und das darf mir nicht passieren, nicht _mir_."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort und sichtlich niedergeschlagen stand er auf und ging hoch in das Gästezimmer. Kurz darauf bildete sie sich ein, etwas gehört zu haben, dass sich wie Schläge gegen eine Wand anhörte, vielleicht auch nicht.

Hermione war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Eigentlich hatte er recht, doch in ein paar Monaten wäre sie keine Schülerin mehr. Außerdem hatte sie, zusammen ihren Freunden und einigen anderen, seit Beginn des Krieges sowieso einen Sonderstatus in Hogwarts. Sie wurden wie Erwachsene behandelt und hatten sich des Vertrauens würdig erwiesen. Sie hatten Kraft, Mut und Entschlossenheit gezeigt und gekämpft, für das, was ihnen wichtig war.

Sie hatte schon einmal für ihn gekämpft, für sein Leben, und nun entschloss sie sich, (ihn) nicht aufzugeben. Woher ihre Gefühle kamen, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Sie hatte ihn immer respektiert und mögen gelernt, während und vor allem nach dem Krieg. Was war anders? Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie endlich den Menschen Severus Snape kennen gelernt hatte. Der, der mal ein Fehler macht, der mal krank wird, der mal sagt was er gerne isst, der zeigt, dass er entgegen aller Erwartungen der anderen noch Gefühle hat – und immer hatte. Und – weil er endlich ohne seine Roben unterwegs war! Seine Figur war ganz ansehnlich...unter dem Gehrock.

Mit dem letzten Gedanken hatte sie sich selbst ein ganz kurzes Lächeln auf das Gesicht gezaubert. Ganz ohne Magie... – nun, ohne die Magie ihres Zauberstabs – bevor es wieder erstarb. Hätte sie einen Knopf, der die logisch-kluge Hermione wieder anschalten könnte, hätte diese gemerkt, dass sie im Begriff war, sich in ihren Professor zu verlieben. Es gab aber keinen Knopf.

* * *

Da es schon reichlich spät war, ging sie ebenfalls hoch und schloss leise ihre Schlafzimmertür. Von Snape hörte sie nichts mehr. Sie hatte Angst, dass er nach Hogwarts appariert war und dass sie nie mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, ihn zu sprechen (‚und zu küssen, Hermione, gib's zu') – auf dieser privaten, fast schon freundschaftlichen Ebene. War nun alles vorbei? Sie wusste es nicht.

Ihr blieb nichts anders übrig, als auf den nächsten Morgen zu warten, denn heute Nacht hatte alles andere keinen Sinn mehr.

Noch Stunden lag sie wach und spürte seine Küsse auf ihrem Mund und ihrem Hals, als wenn sie echt wären. An so einem Punkt aufzuhören war grausam. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es hätte weitergehen können und konnte das prickelnde Gefühl in ihr nicht abstellen. Mit einer Hand strich sie über ihre Lippen und zeichnete eine Spur von Punkt zu Punkt, wo sie ihn gefühlt hatte...weiter den Hals entlang, über den Arm, wo er sie festgehalten hatte...bis zu dem Punkt, wo sie ihn gerne gefühlt _hätte_.

Dann schloss sie die Augen und sah sein Gesicht vor sich, diese Lippen und diese unglaublichen Augen, die sie das erste mal auf eine ganz andere Weise sah als bisher... Das Bild in ihrem Kopf ließ ihr Gefühl bis ins Unermessliche steigen. Sie ließ ihre Hand weiter abwärts wandern und stellte sich vor, dass es seine wäre und es dauerte keine paar Minuten, da erschauderte sie und genoss für einige Zeit das wohlige Pochen. Doch die Leere in ihrem Inneren war geblieben und das Gefühl des Verlustes war unerträglich, obwohl sie ihn doch gar nicht _besessen_ hatte. Erst gegen Morgen fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

***Love Story "Theme"***

* * *

Sonntag

Als es begann hell zu werden, wachte sie schon wieder auf. Mittlerweile machte sie sich keine Hoffnungen mehr, ihn heute wiederzusehen. Hätte sie doch nur einen _Traumlos-Trank_ hier, dann wäre alles einfacher zu ertragen. Sie schloss wieder die Augen und döste vor sich hin.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Klappern von unten. Es durchzuckte ihren ganzen Körper, ob vor Schreck oder vor Freude, konnte man nicht auseinanderhalten. Hermione sprang aus dem Bett, schnappte sich ihren Bademantel und zog ihn mit Müh und Not über ihr kurzes Nachthemdchen, während sie barfuss die Treppe hinunterlief.

Da war _er_! Mit zwei Tellern in der Hand stand er vor dem fast fertig gedeckten Frühstückstisch. So wie er aussah, hatte er auch kein Auge zugetan letzte Nacht.

Mit offenem Mund sah sie abwechselnd zu ihm und zum Tisch und formte tonlos die Frage nach dem Warum. Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört. Doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass er sich schon immer hatte lautlos bewegen können – entweder, um Schüler zu ertappen, die verbotenerweise irgendwo herumschlichen, oder in seiner Funktion als Spion.

Hermione konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er da war, noch da war. Sie verstand es nicht, nur ihr Herz machten einen riesigen Hüpfer. Am liebsten wäre sie auf ihn zugerannt und hätte ihn umarmt. Noch lieber hätte sie ihn geküsst und dann... wurde ihr Tagtraum von ihm unterbrochen.

Er durchbrach die Stille und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Miss...Hermione, ich…ich habe über einen gegenseitigen _Obliviate_ nachgedacht…doch es würde nicht funktionieren, nicht _jetzt_. Das Timing ist äußerst schwierig. Wenn der Spruch nicht auf die Sekunde genau ausgesprochen wird, steht der andere da und weiß nicht einmal mehr, _was_ er bei seinem Gegenüber obliviaten soll. Entweder werde ich es bei ihnen allein vornehmen..."

„NEIN! Auf keinen Fall!", unterbrach sie ihn. Diesen Kuss wollte sie nie mehr vergessen. Es war so anders gewesen als die, die sie vorher mit Viktor oder Ron ausgetauscht hatte. Es hatte sich so richtig, so echt, so...ewig angefühlt.

„Sie können doch nicht allen Ernstes behaupten, dass sie _das_ im Gedächtnis behalten wollen? _Das_, und dann auch noch mit so jemandem wie..._mir_. Wie wichtig die Maßnahme wäre, brauche ich ihnen wohl nicht erklären, oder? Hermione, mit so einem Fehler ist nicht zu spaßen und die Folgen wären nicht auszudenken. Für uns beide. Sie wissen das alles..." Während er sprach hatte er die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und versucht, sie mit seinem Blick und seiner Größe einzuschüchtern. Vergeblich.

Enttäuscht verließ sie den Raum. Sie hatte ihn einfach stehen gelassen und verdutzt sah er ihr nach. Dann schob sie die Türen der Bibliothek zu und setzte sich auf die knarrende Bank des alten, schwarzen Klaviers. Viel hatte sie nicht verlernt und begann, die traurige Melodie eines alten Liebesfilms zu spielen. Vor ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts hatte sie ein paar Jahre Unterricht gehabt und sich immer gewundert, warum auf der Zaubereischule Musik nicht auf dem Lehrplan stand. Manchmal war für sie im _Raum der Wünsche_ ein Flügel erschienen, doch leider war die Zeit immer knapp gewesen, außer hier und da mal ein paar Minuten ganz für sie allein.

Genau an die gegenüberliegende Wand auf der anderen Seite hatte Severus seinen Kopf angelehnt. Ihm war nicht einmal das Klavier aufgefallen in der Zeit als er dort war. Und nie im Leben wäre er darauf gekommen, dass sie spielen konnte. Er lauschte eine Zeit lang der Melodie, die bis tief in sein Herz drang. Die Musik berührte ihn, nur dass ihm das noch nie zuvor so bewusst geworden war.

Seine Gedanken trugen ihn durch verschiedene Stationen seines Lebens und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass dies hier, das hier und jetzt, nicht wirklich zu den schlimmsten Erlebnissen zählen konnte. Und er wusste, dass Hermione niemals etwas herumerzählen würde. So war sie einfach nicht. Er wartete noch einen Moment und rang sich dann dazu durch, zu ihr zu gehen.

Er schob die Türen auseinander und sie hörte sofort auf zu spielen.

„Hören sie nicht auf!"

Ungläubig blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie spielen können..."

„Was wissen sie schon von ihren Schülern?" Hermione ließ ihm keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern spielte weiter, diesmal mit beiden Händen und bis zu Ende. Sie hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere Diskussion.

Snape setzte sich – entgegen ihrer Erwartung – in den Sessel, blickte aus dem Fenster und hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach. Als sie geendet hatte, verbreitete sich Stille. Erst nach ein paar Minuten brachte er eine Antwort hervor.

„Nichts, ich weiß nichts von meinen Schülern. Nur das, was ich eigentlich nicht wissen will – wann sie die Regeln brechen, warum sie keine Hausaufgaben machen und so vieles mehr. Was sollten die mir auch mehr erzählen wollen? Nichts. Eben nichts."

„Sie haben es nie versucht!"

„Nein.", gab er zu. „Aber ich weiß, was sie für unsere Welt getan haben, alle drei, und alle anderen. Das habe ich nicht vergessen."

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.", erwiderte sie und betrachtete ihn. Diesmal wich keiner dem Blick des anderen aus.

„Und was soll das heißen, _mit so jemandem wie mir_? Hat es ihnen denn noch nie jemand gesagt? Das glaube ich nicht. Sie haben nie zugehört. Sie sind jemand, Severus, sie sind intelligent, sie sind wichtig, sie werden gebraucht, sie sind... Ich schaue ihnen gerne beim Arbeiten zu...und...". Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen.

„Gebraucht? Wohl eher nicht...mehr.", sagte er mit einem spöttischen Auflachen, das trauriger klang als er dachte. Vielleicht hatte man ihm solche Sachen schon mal gesagt. Lily, damals am Anfang, später Voldemort, um ihn zu ködern, Dumbledore, um ihn für seine Sache zu gewinnen – oder als Freund und Mentor? Vielleicht auch.

Vorsichtig ging sie auf ihn zu, bückte sich zu ihm herunter und hauchte ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange. „Es ist so!", flüsterte sie.

Er ließ es geschehen, wenn auch mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Diesmal hatte er keine Schuld. Sie war auf ihn zugekommen und er wurde nervös, weil sie noch nicht wieder zurückgewichen war.

„Hermione, bitte,..."

„Was?", fragte sie ganz verwirrt, denn in Gedanken durchlebte sie gerade noch mal die Szene mit ihm von gestern Abend.

„Der Bademantel...bitte, mach, machen sie ihn zu."

„Oh!" Als er das sagte, dachte sie unwillkürlich daran, was sie gestern Nacht noch alleine gemacht hatte und ihr schoss das Blut in die Wangen.

„Aber..."

„Ja?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

„Würden sie vielleicht noch etwas spielen?"

„Oh... ja...dann..."

„Wenn sie nicht mögen..."

„Doch, natürlich...die...Pedale waren nur etwas kalt unter meinen nackten Füßen.", sagte sie schnell, bevor er etwas Falsches dachte. Nach seinem _Aber_ hatte sie gehofft...ja, was eigentlich? Dass er sagen würde _komm wir gehen nach oben_ oder was? ‚Du meine Güte, Hermione...besser wäre Eis zum Frühstück zum Abkühlen.' Sie konnte ihm keinen Wunsch mehr abschlagen, deshalb setzte sie sich wieder und erfüllte seine Bitte mit einem weiteren Stück.

Severus konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er noch geblieben war. Zum hundertsten mal ungefähr. Der Gedanke, jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, war für ihn gerade unvorstellbar. Irgendetwas zwang ihn förmlich dazu, zu bleiben. Müde war er, da er die ganze Nacht wachgelegen hatte. Schon komisch. Sonst war er nächtelang durch Hogwarts gestreift, hatte Schüler erschreckt, Kontrollgänge gemacht oder wurde zu Todesser-Treffen gerufen. Und wenn er mal keine Aufgaben erledigen musste, hatte er dennoch nicht schlafen können wegen quälender Gedanken, wegen des immer-bereit-sein-müssens und sogar wegen Angst. Wenn sich der Schlaf dann mal eingestellt hatte, wurde er immer wieder durch Alpträume unterbrochen. Sogar nachdem der Krieg beendet war, hatte sich nicht sehr viel geändert. Doch hier und jetzt, in dieser einen Woche, schlief er besser als je zuvor und war nun müde wegen einer durchwachten Nacht? Wie paradox. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst.

Während seiner Überlegungen hatte er sie beobachtet und gleichzeitig beschlossen, noch nicht zu gehen. Dann hörte sie auf zu spielen und drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Frühstück?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

„Ja", gab er zurück, und damit war alles gesagt.

* * *

Schweigend aßen sie ihre Brötchen und räumten gemeinsam den Tisch ab.

„Ich werde nachher zu Großmutter gehen, wie versprochen...und nein, ich werde nicht fragen, ob sie ebenfalls die Einladung annehmen. Vielleicht...sind sie ja noch hier wenn ich zurück bin, es...würde mich freuen."

„Hatte ich gesagt ich käme nicht mit?"

„Ähm...?"

„Wissen sie, es ist wirklich angenehm mit jemandem zu sprechen, der einen nicht kennt, und der die _Geschichte_ nicht kennt. Es ist so...normal wie es nie war."

Na, ob er sich da nicht täuschte. Er würde es herausfinden...

Hermione konnte nichts sagen, aber sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

tbc


	15. Liebe auf den ersten - Blick

Kapitel 15

* * *

***Baha Men: „Who Let The Dogs Out"***

* * *

Sie waren am Gartentor vor dem Haus ihrer Großmutter angekommen, als sich Snape nochmal zu Hermione umdrehte.

„Was ist, wenn ihre Eltern das hier erfahren…sie werden…sie werden was weiß ich denken und McGonagall reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn…"

Hermione öffnete das Törchen und ließ ihn als erstes hinein. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sie schloss das Tor, während sie ihm antwortete.

„Erstens: Großmutter wird sowieso nichts erzählen, dazu kenne ich sie viel zu gut. Sie wird es mir überlassen. Was eigentlich? Dass sie gerne Tee trinken oder was meinen sie, sollten meine Eltern nicht erfahren?", grinste sie. Natürlich wusste sie, was er meinte.

Zweitens: Das haben wir jetzt genug diskutiert und es gibt doch keine neuen Entwicklungen, oder? – Pause – Schweigen – Drittens: Sie können doch gar nicht wissen was meine Eltern denken. Sie kennen sie doch gar nicht."

Bei dem letzten Satz hatten Hermiones Mundwinkel kurz gezuckt und ihre Augen leuchteten. Nur dass es Snape vermutlich falsch interpretierte…nein, nicht nur vermutlich, sondern offensichtlich.

„Ihr Grinsen und ihr ständig abweichender Blick lässt mich eher vermuten, dass _ich_ Recht habe. Vielleicht sollten wir besser gehen und…" Stimmt, ihr Blick war ein paar mal an ihm vorbeigeglitten und er würde gleich merken, warum.

Weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Zweifeln, denn Emma, eine Golden-Retriever-Hündin, kam in Windeseile, dennoch lautlos, auf die beiden zugerannt. Sie liebte Menschen und hatte die Angewohnheit, jeden einzelnen ausgiebig zu begrüßen, ob fremd oder nicht.

Scheinbar war sie, neben Lily und seit neuestem Hermiones Großmutter, die einzigste in der Welt, oder im ganzen Universum, die Snape von der ersten Sekunde an mochte, denn sie machte weder Halt noch wich sie zurück, sondern rannte mit voller Geschwindigkeit von hinten in seine Beine – überschwänglicher, als man es sonst von ihr kannte. Durch ihre Kraft und den Überraschungsmoment verlor er den Halt und landete in Hermiones Armen. Sie stütze ihn und er hielt sich ein wenig länger an ihr fest, als es vielleicht nötig gewesen wäre. Normalerweise hätte er sofort seinen Zauberstab gezückt, aber nicht einmal der Reflex war mehr da, nur noch ihre Augen, ihre Arme…

„Was in Merlins Namen war das?", raunte er und Hermione konnte ihr Lachen jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken. So etwas Ähnliches hatte sie kommen sehen. Emma lief ganz aufgeregt um die beiden herum um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, musste sich aber noch etwas gedulden. Mit tiefstem Entsetzen folgte Snape den Runden des Hundes und versuchte ihn, mit seinem typischen Snape-Blick zu fixieren:

„Zeig wer du bist, sonst wirst du mich kennen lernen. Ein Angriff in Animagus-Form auf einen Zauberer ist eine Straftat, also…"

Hermione bog sich vor Lachen und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Es ist ein _Hund_, Severus, nur ein Hund und nichts anderes. Eine _Sie_ um genau zu sein."

Der einzigste Hund, mit dem er je zu tun hatte, war Sirius (‚der Köter'), und das waren bei weitem einige der schlechtesten Erfahrungen, die er in seinem Leben gemacht hatte.

„Sie hätten mich vorwarnen können! Was soll das, warum läuft _es_ hier herum und ist nicht in einem Käfig?"

„Emma gehört doch nicht in einen Käfig", erwiderte sie entsetzt, musste aber gleich darauf wieder lachen.

„Natürlich. Es ist gefährlich und hat sich hinterhältig herangeschlichen."

Hermione rollte mit den Augen und gab auf. Sie kniete sich auf die Wiese und belohnte den Hund endlich mit seinen erhofften Streicheleinheiten. Severus stand fassungslos daneben.

„Kommen sie schon, streicheln sie sie auch, nur einmal."

„Nein!"

„Keine falsche Scheu", rief sie.

„Niemals!", schnauzte er zurück.

„Dann gehen wir besser rein und trinken Tee, es ist sowieso etwas zu kühl um hier draußen zu diskutieren."

Emma wich ihm nicht von der Seite, wedelte enthusiastisch mit dem Schwanz und schaute ständig zu ihm auf, als sie Richtung Haus gingen.

* * *

Mrs. Tenerhale stand mittlerweile in der Haustüre freute sich sichtlich, dass sie beiden wirklich vorbeigekommen waren. Gestern Abend war sie schneller aufgebrochen, als sie eigentlich vorhatte. Es war keine Lüge gewesen, dass sie Emma bei der Nachbarin abholen musste, nur hatten sie keine Zeit ausgemacht und zur Not hätte der Hund dort übernachtet – es wäre nicht das erste mal gewesen und Carey wusste Bescheid. Gerne hätte sie sich noch länger unterhalten, doch ihr Gefühl hatte ihr gesagt, sie sollte die beiden allein lassen. So wie er ihre Enkelin angeschaut hatte...

Nach Hermiones wenigen Schilderungen hätte der Professor ganz anders sein müssen. Sie war überrascht gewesen, was für ein angenehmer Mensch er war. Warum, konnte sie nicht recht beurteilen, aber sie wusste, dass sie bisher die Menschen fast immer richtig eingeschätzt hatte.

Sie hätte ihn auch einfach mitgebracht, wenn sie ihn in der Stadt getroffen hätte. Nur Hermione war sonst eigentlich nicht ganz so locker, deshalb wunderte sie sich ein klein wenig. Sorgen machte sie sich keine, warum auch. Nur das Gefühl ließ sie nach wie vor nicht los, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte. Neue Menschen und unerwartete Ereignisse fand wirklich spannend...sie würde ihnen mal auf den Zahn fühlen müssen. ‚Ha', dachte sie, ‚nicht nur meine Kinder sind Zahnärzte.' Sie musste über ihren eigenen Witz lachen.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?", fragte sie unvermittelt und sehr beiläufig – zu beiläufig.

Hermiones Gesichtsfarbe wechselte nicht zum ersten mal diese Woche auf leicht-rosa.

„Was? Neiiin...nicht so gut. War ja auch etwas spät gestern..." antwortete sie verlegen. Jean grinste. „Ich, ich meinte _ich_ hab nicht so gut...".

„Du hast ja noch ein paar Tage Ferien, Liebes, da kannst du dich ja sicher noch etwas ausschla...ausruhen."

Dann blickte sie fragend zum Professor und der sagte außer einer Begrüßung gar nichts.

‚Na wenn das mal nicht der erste Hinweis ist...', dachte sie bei sich und führte die beiden ins Wohnzimmer.

* * *

Hätte ihm das einer vor zwei Wochen gesagt, dass er bei einer älteren Dame zum Tee eingeladen wird, hätte er denjenigen vielleicht in eine Kröte verwandelt. Er kannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Nicht nur seit heute.

Sie setzten sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch und genossen unterschiedlichste Sorten von Großmutters selbstgebackenen Muffins. Sie hielt ihm den Teller hin und er sollte sich ordentlich bedienen. Während sie aßen, konnte sie sich ihn ein wenig näher anschauen. Die Haare gefielen ihr, nicht so langweilig wie bei anderen Männern. Die Alltagskleidung mit Jeans und Hemd stand ihm zwar, doch gestern Abend in dem schwarzen Anzug hatte er ihr besser gefallen. Als wenn er nicht er selbst wäre... Zwischendurch frage sie ihn, ob er noch Tee oder Kaffee möge und sie unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge. Leicht zu bewältigender Smalltalk – für ihn – vorerst.

Trotzdem war ihm nicht sonderlich wohl zumute, denn er wurde ständig beobachtet. Er konnte einfach die vielen vergangenen Jahre nicht einfach so abschütteln und so konnte er nur langsam in einer für ihn neuen Situation entspannen. Je länger sie dort saßen, desto intensiver wurden die Blicke, die ihn verfolgten. Er wurde nervös und fragte sich, wie lange er sich noch unter Kontrolle hatte.

Nach weiteren Minuten stand er abrupt vom Tisch auf.

„Miss Granger, ich kann das nicht, wir…es geht zu schnell, ich…"

Mrs. Tenerhales Augen verfolgten aufmerksam die Situation. Völlig perplex aber auch sichtlich amüsiert beschränkte sie sich darauf, das Schauspiel – und sie liebte Schauspiele – als stiller Zuschauer zu genießen und machte sich weiterhin ihre eigenen Gedanken dazu.

„Sie brauchen nichts zu tun was sie nicht wollen", sagte Hermione leise und packte ihn sanft am Arm, um ihn wieder zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen. Murrend folgte er ihrer Führung. Sie strich ihm den Arm entlang und berührte kurz seine Schulter, bevor sie sich abwandte, um ihm und sich einen weiteren Apfel-Muffin auf den Teller zu laden.

Beim Merlin, er war Todesser gewesen, hatte Voldemort betrogen und war der Alptraum aller Schüler, die er jemals unterrichtet hatte – und jetzt machte er _davor_ einen Rückzieher?

Mrs. Tenerhale grinste und schwieg, Hermione schmollte oder tat zumindest so.

„Schon gut, schon gut" seufzte er und verfluchte sich innerlich, dass es zwei Frauen und ein Hund geschafft hatten, ihn zu schlagen und er dem nichts, soviel er auch überlegte, nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte.

So unauffällig wie möglich lehnte er sich ein wenig in Richtung Hermione, streckte seine Hand aus, erwiderte endlich den Blick …

…und zu seinem wiederholten Erstaunen kam Emma ihm sofort einen Schritt entgegen und ließ sich den Kopf tätscheln, als wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass er nachgeben würde – früher oder später. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit zwischen ihm und Hermione gesessen und die Augen weder von ihm noch von den Muffins gelassen.

‚Beim größten Merlin, der dunkle Lord hätte nur einen Hund haben müssen um seine Todesser zu durchschauen oder zu kontrollieren', dachte er völlig abwesend, abgelenkt von diesem irren Gedankengang.

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch den Raum und Hermione strahlte wieder.

„War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

„Schlimm ist gar kein Ausdruck", schimpfte er und zog seine Hand wieder zurück, „meine Hose ist voller heller Hundehaare – ist der schon so alt dass er an Haarausfall leidet?"

„Hunde haaren nun mal, ich bringe das nachher wieder in Ordnung", versprach sie. Das beschwichtige ihn ein wenig, nicht ahnend, was er mit der Aktion in Gang gesetzt hatte.

Kaum eine Minute später hörte er ein leises Winseln aus Richtung Hund.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"

„Nun jaaah, Professor, sie werden es herausfinden…"

„_Silencio_", sagte er zu Emma und sie hörte nicht auf.

Dann versuchte er es wieder mit seinem Einschüchterungs-Blick, der bei jedem Schüler wirkte, von der ersten Klasse bis zur siebten, ach was, bis zum Lehrer-Kollegium – nur hier nicht. Kaum berührte er wieder das Fell, war Ruhe. Mit der anderen Hand stütze er seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und schüttelte denselben fassungslos. Die Prozedur wiederholte er noch zweimal und kam immer wieder zum selben Ergebnis des Experiments: Aufhören gleich Wimmern und Jaulen; Streicheln bedeutete Ruhe und Schwanzwedeln.

Dann setzte sie noch einen drauf, hob ihre Pfote und legte sie Snape aufs Knie, damit er auch noch ihren Bauch besser streicheln konnte. Und Hermione dachte ‚so einfach ist das also' und bezeichnete sich gleich darauf als völlig irre. Severus gab seinen Wiederstand (zum wievielten mal diese Woche?) auf und sah sich gezwungen, die nächste Stunde in der Position zu verharren. Wäre er aufgestanden um dorthin zu gehen, wo er gerne hingehen wollte, so wäre sie ihm am Ende noch gefolgt und das wollte er um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Der Anblick war zu köstlich, doch irgendwann hatte Mrs. Tenerhale ein Einsehen.

„Ich werde Emma in der Küche etwas zu fressen geben, dann haben sie einen Moment Ruhe, Mr. Snape", sagte sie. „Fühlen sie sich bitte wie Zuhause."

Snape stand sofort auf und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer. Emma schaute ihm hinterher, als könne sie sich nicht zwischen ihrem Futter und ihm entscheiden. Doch sie wählte letztendlich den nun lecker gefüllten Fressnapf.

* * *

Hermione erhob sich auch. „Kann ich dir helfen, Oma?"

„Oh ja, Liebling, nenn mich nicht Oma", lachte sie. „Sag mal, dein Professor, der ist doch ganz nett. Wieso hast du mir etwas anderes erzählt?"

„Hm, er war ja auch so die ganze Zeit seit ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Ich weiß es nicht, die letzten Jahre haben uns alle verändert. Auf verschiedene Weisen."

Vielmehr als die groben Ereignisse hatte Hermione nicht erklären können, denn von der Härte des Krieges und dem letzten Jahr, wo sie auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen waren, wusste ihre Familie nicht viel. Nur weitaus abgeschwächtere Formen. Sie hätten nie wissen dürfen, in welcher Gefahr sie waren, geschweige denn von den Folterungen und den Morden seitens der Todesser. Natürlich hatte sie erklären müssen, warum sie ihre Eltern nach Australien geschickt hatte – zur ihrer aller Sicherheit, eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, wahrscheinlich eigentlich gar nicht nötig und so weiter – es war eine Gratwanderung gewesen.

„Naja, jedenfalls ist er ein wirklich netter Mann und du kannst sicher noch viel von ihm lernen...auch für dein Leben."

Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie das meinte. Ja, sie hatte viel von Snape gelernt. Fachlich ganz klar, aber später auch Loyalität, Ehrlichkeit (mal war es richtig und mal hart) und nicht aufzugeben. Insofern hatte ihre Großmutter schon recht. Doch bald war die Schulzeit um und es stand nicht mehr viel Zeit bevor, die sie mit Snape im Unterricht verbringen würde. Eigentlich wusste sie das, deshalb schob Hermione den Gedanken über ihre Worte beiseite.

„Er wohnt in der Schule?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ja, aber wie du weißt, gibt es hier in London die Winkelgasse und viele gehen dorthin und erledigen ihre Besorgungen. Nicht nur da, manchmal müssen sie auch in die Mug... zu uns, meine ich."

„Und, ist er verheiratet? Hat er Kinder?"

„Was? Natürlich nicht. Wieso?", hustete Hermione, weil sie sich verschluckt hatte.

„Wieso nicht! Es interessiert mich. Und wieso _natürlich_ nicht? Ich hätte eher das Gegenteil erwartet, aber dann wäre er sicher nicht hier...", überlegte Großmutter laut und schaute Hermione mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Wie meinst du das denn? Ich hab ihn doch nur...".

Abrupt hörte sie auf zu sprechen, denn der Hund war aufgesprungen weil Snape zurück war.

„Ich? Ich meine Nichts, Liebes.", sagte sie mit nicht sehr viel Überzeugungskraft. „Aber könntest du bitte mit Emma eine kleine Runde um den Block? Danke, dann kann ich hier eben zu Ende aufräumen."

„Lass uns tauschen, ich mache das hier..."

„Nein, nein, ich fürchte, ich habe ein bisschen...Kratzen im Hals. Vielleicht habe ich mich bei dir angesteckt. Außerdem ist es kalt draußen und du scheinst wieder gesund zu sein. Nur ganz kurz eine Runde, bitte."

„Ok, dann geh' ich mal eben. Professor? Ich bin gleich wieder da.", rief sie beim Hinausgehen.

* * *

So! Das Kratzen im Hals war plötzlich verschwunden.

„Nun, Mr. Snape, es war sicher ein ungewöhnlicher Abend für sie?" Während sie die Teller in die Spülmaschine räumte und die restlichen Muffins im Kühlschrank verstaute, eröffnete sie nebenbei die Fragestunde.

„In der Tat, so etwas zählte bisher nicht zu meinen Erlebnissen."

„Es tut mir leid wenn es etwas zu sehr ungewöhnlich war, ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie mitkommen. Ich glaube, dass es für Hermione auch nicht so das Treffende war. Aber sie kennt mich ja", witzelte Mrs. Tenerhale. „Schön, dass sie heute trotzdem meiner Einladung gefolgt sind. Dann mussten sie extra wieder...anreisen oder wie man es in ihrer Welt nennt?"

„Sie meinen sicher Apparieren. Quasi ein Ort-zu-Ort Transport. Nein, ich...bin in der Stadt geblieben da ich noch eine...Vereinbarung zu erfüllen hatte."

„Ahh so, ich verstehe. (‚Aaaha!')

Wissen sie, so ist Hermione auch. Immer darauf bedacht, alles richtig zu machen, sich um andere zu kümmern, ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Dabei vergisst sie oft, dass es auch noch das _Leben_ gibt. Sie hat sich so verändert, im letzten Jahr besonders. Das Stahlen ihrer Augen vermisse ich ein wenig – oder sie war nur bei mir so. Obwohl es in den letzten Monaten wieder besser geworden ist. Abgesehen davon hat sie sich wirklich gemacht...eine richtig hübsche _Frau_ ist sie geworden, finden sie nicht auch?"

„Nun..." Snape wusste nicht, wie er auf so ein Thema reagieren soll und ihm war ein wenig mulmig in seiner Haut.

„Ach, sie sind doch nicht nur _Professor_, oder?", grinste sie.

„Ähm...". Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an das ein oder andere Todessertreffen. Wenn man zu Voldemort gerufen wurde, war es auch nie ganz klar, welche Antwort die richtige war. Entweder es erwartete einen ein kleiner _Crucio_ oder ein weiterer Tag Leben...Absurd, aber er fühlte sich gerade ein kleines bisschen ähnlich... So sprachlos war er selten gewesen.

Er durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie recht Mrs. Tenerhale hatte. Immer wieder spürte er die Küsse von gestern Abend auf seinen Lippen...ihre Haut unter seinen Händen...

„Welches Fach unterrichten sie noch mal?"

„Zaubertränke", erwiderte er, erleichtert über das neue Thema.

„Zaubertränke...hm...ich gehe davon aus, dass es mehr in Richtung Chemie geht als in Hauswirtschaft?"

„So ist es. Man würde es in ihrer Welt wahrscheinlich als eine Mischung aus Biochemie und Botanik erklären können. Wobei die wichtigste Komponente, die der Magie, natürlich fehlt."

„Wie ich höre, kennen sie sich gut aus mit dem Schulsystem _hier_."

„Nun, fast alle Kinder, die aus kompletten oder gemischten Muggelfamilien, ich meine Nicht-Zaubererfamilien stammen, besuchen in den ersten Jahren eine normale Schule."

„Sie auch? Aus welcher Gegend stammen sie?"

Snape blickte etwas ausweichend umher. „Es ist lange her.", sagte er nur und sie verstand, dass er jetzt nicht weiter darauf eingehen wollte.

„Oh, und wegen gestern Abend noch mal – für Jay wollte ich mich irgendwie...nein, entschuldigen wäre das falsche Wort. Er ist ein bisschen überschwänglich, aber ein sehr netter Mensch, der nur manchmal das Offensichtliche ausspricht, was sich sonst niemand traut..."

„Ich denke nicht, Mrs. Tenerhale, dass..."

Sie fiel ihm ins Wort: „Ich finde, er hatte recht, als er sagte..." Ihm war so, als hätte er diesen Satz schon einmal gehört, vor nicht allzu vielen Stunden.

Zu wessen Glück auch immer, in dem Moment kam Hermione mit Emma zurück.

Sie ging gleich in die Küche und schaute in zwei überraschte Gesichter. Was war denn nun schon wieder? Hoffentlich hatten die beiden sich gut unterhalten, dachte sie ein wenig nervös. Oder besser hoffentlich nicht.

„So, Großmutter, danke für die Einladung. Es wird schon langsam dunkler und ich denke, wir gehen dann jetzt. Wir haben dich ja auch schon mehr als drei Stunden in Anspruch genommen."

„Liebes, es war schön. Sehen wir uns in deinen Ferien noch mal?"

„Denke schon."

„Und sehe ich sie auch noch mal, Mr. Snape?"

„Ich denke eher nicht. Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Es hat mich auch gefreut, sie kennen zu lernen."

„Oh!"

„Zum Schulbeginn gibt es noch einiges zu erledigen, daher muss ich bald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Verstehe. Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute, Mr. Snape. Bis irgendwann, hoffe ich!"

Hermione verabschiedete sich noch von Emma. Severus nicht.

Der Hund guckte ganz irritiert und wollte hinterher laufen, doch Mrs. Tenerhale hielt ihn zurück. „Lass die beiden. Du bekommst jetzt von mir deine Streicheleinheiten, und die beiden haben auch noch was Ähnliches zu erledigen, vermutlich.", sagte sie mit einem Seufzer, der in einem Grinsen endete.

Als sie auf der Straße standen, schaute sie ihm in seine unergründlichen Augen.

„Wollen sie wirklich nach Hogwarts zurück? Jetzt?", fragte sie mit einer unglaublich enttäuschten Stimme.

tbc


	16. Apocalypse, please - oder: Emma's Schuld

Kapitel 16

„Wollen sie wirklich nach Hogwarts zurück? Jetzt?", fragte sie mit einer unglaublich enttäuschten Stimme.

„Es wäre die logische Schlussfolgerung, Hermione."

„Sie hatten mal gesagt _ich bleibe_."

„Aber das ist schon länger her."

„Unheimlich lang...es sind wahrscheinlich Jahre..."

„Noch so eine neue Seite an ihnen...woher haben sie bloß den Sarkasmus gelernt?", spöttelte er und zog eine Augenbraue und einen Mundwinkel hoch, wie sie überrascht feststellte.

„Wie witzig, Severus."

„Wir könnten noch eine kleine Runde spazieren gehen, wenn sie mögen."

Jetzt zog Hermione überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Schön. Dann machen wir das doch."

Leider hatte es wieder zu regnen begonnen, als sie auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. Zum bummeln war es jetzt viel zu ungemütlich. Ohne sich abzusprechen waren sie gemeinsam mit schnellen Schritten zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte nicht mehr gefragt und er hatte nichts mehr gesagt – es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Im Haus war es auch nicht viel gemütlicher weil kühl, deshalb drehte Hermione die Heizung etwas höher und ging nach oben, um sich etwas Wärmeres anzuziehen. Danach wollte sie das Abendessen zubereiten.

* * *

***Muse: „Apocalypse, please"***

* * *

Snape war ganz in Gedanken. Er überlegte krampfhaft, wie er an diesem Abend nicht wieder in so eine verfängliche Situation wie am Tag zuvor geraten würde. Ein drittes mal könnte er sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr beherrschen – es kostete ihn sowieso schon enorme Kraft, seinen Gefühlen nicht nachzugeben. Fast tat es schon weh. Bei Merlin, warum war er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt (‚und habe ich gerade über Gefühle nachgedacht?'). Und wie immer wusste er keine Antwort.

Noch mit seinen Grübeleien beschäftigt, stieg er langsam die Stufen hinauf und wollte ins Gästezimmer, als sein Blick durch die halb geöffnete Tür in Hermiones Schlafzimmer glitt. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und hielt die Luft an. Irgendetwas zwang ihn förmlich dazu. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie auch hochgegangen war.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und streifte sich gerade das Shirt über den Kopf. Die Jeans lag schon auf dem Boden und so hatte er freie Sicht auf ihren wunderbaren Körper. Diese Frau hatte wieder keine Ähnlichkeit mit der Schülerin, die er kannte. Sie bückte sich und wühlte in einer Schublade, und da war es endgültig um ihn geschehen. Wenn er jetzt nicht schleunigst hier verschwand, dann…

Hermione hatte gefunden was sie suchte, drehte sich um, um zum Kleiderschrank zu gehen und entdeckte Severus, wie er im Flur stand und seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber ihr schien es nichts auszumachen. Sie kam auf ihn zu bis zur Tür, das Shirt halbwegs vor sich gehalten.

„Stimmt ja, ich wollte ihre Hose noch in Ordnung bringen. Da hat Emma ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich gebe ihnen eine Jogginghose für den Übergang. Ziehen sie sie aus und legen sie sie einfach auf den Boden. Wollen sie auch etwas einen Pulli statt des Hemdes oder reicht eine Decke?"

„Ich werde doch nicht hier…"

Ohne nachzudenken griff sie an seinen Gürtel und zog am Hosenbund und merkte dann erst, was sie da gerade machte…mit ihrem Lehrer, mit _Snape_!Sie ließ los, rückte aber keinen Schritt ab. Das verlegene Lächeln ging gründlich in die Ho.. – ähm, schief. Stattdessen färbten sich ihre Wangen mal wieder leicht rosa, was ihr ein äußerst reizendes Aussehen gab.

Nur zu gerne würde er sich seiner Hose entledigen, die mittlerweile viel zu eng war nach diesem Anblick, aber er war immer noch unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Nicht, dass er es getan hätte!

„Bitte…Hermione…geh und zieh etwas an…sofort", keuchte er.

„Wir haben uns doch schon so gesehen, also was könnte man noch verstecken?"

‚Klar, logisch, sie, wie immer…', schoss es Snape durch den Kopf.

Innerlich bebte sie und fühlte sich total bloßgestellt und gleichzeitig wollte sie nichts lieber, als dass er sie berührte, oder küsste, irgendetwas…oder besser beides…

Als er sah, dass sie wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, war er verloren. Er umfasste ihre Schultern und zog sie fest an sich. Ihre Münder verschmolzen miteinander, wie am vorangegangenen Abend, ihre Zungen umkreisten sich liebevoll, dann wieder fordernd. Er strich über ihren Rücken, über ihren Po und fühlte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte, nicht schon wieder.

Hermione versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, um ihrerseits ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft zu schicken. Sie schaffte es, strich über seine Brust und zog sein Hemd und sein Shirt aus der Hose, öffnete ein paar Knöpfe und berührte zum ersten mal seine nackte Haut.

„Bitte...", jammerte er, „hör auf oder ich...".

Sie dachte gar nicht daran wieder aufzuhören. Sie küsste ihn auf die Brust und wanderte mit ihrem Mund immer tiefer. Gleichzeitig packte sie seinen Gürtel und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen Richtung Bett, bevor sie der Mut wieder verließ.

Das war zu viel. Mit letzter Kraft packte Severus sie an den Armen und zog sie wieder zu sich hoch. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie sich noch weiter abwärts bewegen und auf keinen Fall durfte er jetzt nachgeben, sonst war alles ruiniert, ihr Leben, und alles.

„Nein", wimmerte er, „wir dürfen nicht, nein."

Sie nickte kaum merklich, dennoch trafen sich wieder ihre Münder und sie verfielen erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Fest aneinandergeklammert lösten sie sich nur kurz voneinander, um Luft zu holen, dann fanden sich wieder ihre Lippen.

Mit einer Hand strich er langsam über ihren Hals immer tiefer, wo sie verweilte. Dann schob er vorsichtig ihren BH nach oben und strich sanft mit den Fingern über ihre Brust, bevor er sie schnell wieder zurücknahm – als hätte er sich verbrannt. Stattdessen vergrub er seine Hand in ihren Haaren und Hermione war ihm so nah, dass sie seine harte Erektion spüren konnte. Sie konnte sich nur annähernd vorstellen, wie er sich quälte, war es doch schon zweimal zuvor soweit gekommen. Deshalb packte sie ihn um die Taille und konnte sich so noch enger an ihn pressen, um ein wenig nachzuhelfen. Severus konnte sich nicht mehr zusammennehmen – er nahm seine beiden Hände, packte ihren Po und bewegte sie ein wenig auf und ab. Ein letzter wilder Kuss und unter lautem Stöhnen kam er endlich zu seiner Erlösung.

Danach waren beide wie versteinert. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der sie eng umschlungen verharrt hatten, kam er wieder zu sich und befreite sich aus seiner Position zwischen Türrahmen und Hermione. Etwas grob hatte er sie von sich weg auf die andere Seite geschoben und war nach unten geeilt.

Hermione rutschte am Türrahmen hinunter, blieb wie in Trance einfach auf dem Boden sitzen und starrte irgendwo ins Leere.

Der laute Knall der zugeschlagenen Haustüre ließ sie kurz aufschrecken und gleich danach wieder in sich zusammenzufallen.

Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Um Gottes Willen, was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Oder hätte sie einfach weitermachen sollen? Warum hatte er sie nicht angeschrien und ihr die Schuld gegeben so wie die ganzen Jahre zuvor? Warum war er so…ja wie? Wütend? Enttäuscht? Über sie oder über sich? Oder hatte er sich selbst schon aufgegeben? Würde er wiederkommen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Nicht er. Nicht _danach_.

Schlimmer könnte es nicht kommen, oder? Zumindest nicht heute. Über das, was kommen könnte wenn die Schule wieder anfängt, wollte sie sich gar keine Gedanken machen – wenn sie überhaupt wieder hinginge und geschweige denn ihm unter die Augen treten könnte. Der bescheuertste Gedanke, wie sie im Nachhinein fand, kam ihr ganz zum Schluss. Wäre Emma nicht gewesen, hätte sie ihm nicht...naja, an die Wäsche gemusst. Emma war schuld. War das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Wie sich doch die Gedanken bogen, wenn man nicht Herr, nein, Frau seiner Sinne war.

Irgendwann stand sie auf, schnappte sich ihren Bademantel, ging nach draußen vor die Haustür und sog die kühle Abendluft ein. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste sie nicht. Das einzigste, was sie wusste war, dass sie ihn vermissen würde. Sehr. Sehr viel mehr und ganz anders als Harry oder Ron in den Ferien. Es sich selbst einzugestehen – nein, soweit war sie eigentlich noch nicht – ihr Herz schon.

* * *

***Stryper: „Rain"***

* * *

Mit offenem Hemd lief er die Stufen hinunter, hinaus ins Freie, bloß weg. Er ging immer weiter die dunkle Straße entlang und spürte kaum den kalten Regen auf seinem verschwitzen Shirt. Den Gürtel und ein paar Knöpfe seines Hemdes hatte er automatisch geschlossen, denn an klare Gedanken war, nein, war wirklich nicht zu denken.

Hätte er seinen Zauberstab gehabt, hätte er sicher irgendetwas in die Luft gejagt oder sonst etwas gemacht. Aber er hatte ihn nicht. Stattdessen trat er gegen einen halb kaputten Zaun am Ende eines verlassenen und verwilderten Grundstücks. Der Fuß schmerzte schon, doch über die Jahre hinweg hatte er gelernt, Schmerzen zu ignorieren oder sie nicht wichtig zu nehmen.

Dann lief er weiter. Bald kamen ein paar Läden in Sicht und ohne es zu wollen, fand er sich vor dem Café wieder, das er einige Tage zuvor schon gefunden hatte. Es waren keine Gäste mehr da, doch die blonde Kellnerin räumte noch die Stühle zusammen und wischte die letzten Tische ab. Er starrte durch das Fenster und war immer noch wie in Trance.

Als sie sich zum Fenster umdrehte und die dunkle, nasse Gestalt erblickte, erschrak sie ein wenig. Nach einem Augenblick erkannte sie ihn doch und schloss die Tür wieder auf.

„Hallo Fremder, ich hätt' ja nich' gedacht dass ich sie noch mal wiedersehe! Wollen sie reinkommen?"

Er trat ein und sagte gar nichts.

„Sie sind ja ganz nass! Was ist denn mit ihnen los? Ich mach erst mal einen Kaffee, ja?"

Er sagte immer noch nichts und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er stützte seinen Kopf in beide Hände und schloss die Augen. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Ein schrecklicher Alptraum – mal wieder. Nur diesmal ganz anders. Mit anderen Konsequenzen. Mit Sicherheit. Vielleicht. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können?

Aber, bei Merlin, _sie_ war nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Sie war doch eine Frau und müsste wissen... Das Wort peinlich konnte nicht annähernd das ausdrücken, was er empfand.

Mit einer dampfenden Kaffeetasse kam die Kellnerin zurück und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Keiner sagte etwas, sie blickte ihn nur an und versuchte, aus ihm schlau zu werden.

Als er den Kopf hob, fragte er nur, ob sie irgendetwas Alkoholisches für den Kaffee hätte und sie holte es ihm. Dann trank er die Tasse in einem Zug leer, egal ob zu heiß oder nicht. Nach einer Ewigkeit stand sie wortlos auf und räumte das Geschirr weg.

Aus einem Impuls heraus – er konnte sich später nur noch vage die Gründe dafür erklären – folgte er ihr, packte sie am Arm und drehte sie etwas zu ruppig zu sich herum. Er musste, mehr unbewusst als bewusst, unbedingt auf andere Gedanken kommen, sich abreagieren, nur um Merlins Willen nicht an _ihr_. Wenn er sich hier und jetzt nahm, was er anscheinend dringend brauchte, wäre die Gefahr nicht mehr so groß, dass er ein weiteres mal in so eine verfängliche und äußerst peinliche Situation geriete. Schließlich war er auch nur ein Mann. Doch dieser Spruch kam ihm schon lächerlich vor, bevor er ihm so richtig in den Sinn gekommen war.

Die Kellnerin schrie kurz auf, weil sie sich erschreckt hatte. Snape schob sie rückwärts an der Theke vorbei in ein Hinterzimmer und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Dennoch machte sie nur einen halbherzigen Versuch, ihm zu entkommen. Er hatte ihr ja irgendwie gefallen – von Anfang an.

Dann kam er ihr mit seinem Gesicht immer näher und küsste sie. Weil er merkte, dass sie keinen Widerstand leistete, schob er seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Ohne den wilden Kuss zu unterbrechen, presste er sich noch fester an ihren Körper und begann mit einer Hand, zuerst ein paar Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen und ihr dann den Rock hochzuschieben...

tbc

* * *

**A/N: Wer Lust hat und es noch nicht entdeckt hat**

**und**

**wer Emma liebgewonnen hat im letzten Kapitel und sie jetzt ein bißchen vermisst (obwohl sooo schuldig *g*), kann gerne mal bei mir schauen: Ich hab einen kleinen Outtake der Story als Oneshot hochgeladen... so als Vor-, Bei- oder Nachgeschmack der Story oder der Kapitel...: _"Unverzeihlich"_. Viel Spaß**


	17. Verloren - Endgültig!

**Ihr Lieben! Danke an alle, die meine Geschichte lesen.**

**Und für alle die, die mich für das letzte Kapitel am liebsten gesteinigt hätten: **

**Heute ein extra-langes Chappi nur für Euch! Nur manchmal brachten mich die 2 Hauptdarsteller so zur Weißglut, dass ich mit ihnen reden musste - verzeiht mir! *g***

* * *

Kapitel 17

Mitten in der Aktion hielt er plötzlich einen Moment inne, unterbrach den Kuss und zog ihren Rock wieder zurecht. Dann sahen sich das erste mal in die Augen.

Nur ein „Nein!", brachte er kaum hörbar über seine Lippen.

„Nicht?! Aber...", keuchte sie ein wenig außer Atem.

Er schüttelte völlig verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Nein, du hast wohl recht, Fremder, es funktioniert nicht, oder?"

„Nein", antwortete er und wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Ich kenn' dich zwar nicht, aber ich sehe es. Da gibt es jemand anderen, oder?"

„Nein."

„Nicht?!"

„Nein, doch, ich weiß es nicht. Es darf nicht sein. Es kann nicht. Es...ist kompliziert."

„Ich merk' schon, du kannst nicht drüber reden, oder? Aber eines sag' ich dir: Geh nach Hause, oder wohin auch immer, Hauptsache _sie_ ist da. Ok? Mach' was draus – es scheint dir wichtig zu sein, das kannst du nicht abstreiten...! Sonst...wäre es gerade wohl anders gelaufen.", sagte sie mit einem leisen Seufzen.

„Kann ich nicht heute Nacht hier irgendwo...?"

„Nein! Geh nach Haus', geh schon! Viel Glück!"

Er nickte nur knapp und nahm ihre Hand. Sie wusste intuitiv, dass es seine Art war, sich zu entschuldigen. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging hinaus in die Nacht.

„Hey", rief sie, doch nur noch halblaut und halbherzig, „sonst kommst du wieder, ok?"

* * *

***Def Leppard: „Miss You In A Heartbeat"***

* * *

Montag

Dieses mal war er nicht wiederkommen.

Stundenlang hatte Hermione wachgelegen und war gegen Morgen erst eingeschlafen. Wieder einmal. Zur Mittagszeit schreckte sie hoch und lief nach nebenan ins Gästezimmer, ohne Anzuklopfen. Sie fand das Bett leer und unberührt.

Nicht einmal wütend konnte sie mehr sein, sondern rannte wieder in ihr Zimmer, zog die Bettdecke über sich und weinte sich die Augen aus.

Nach langer Zeit setzte sie sich auf und trocknete das tränennasse Gesicht mit der Decke ab. Was sollte das alles? Es war doch sein gutes Recht, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Aber was war das gestern Abend gewesen? War das nichts? Sie hatte deutlich gespürt, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen war als zu Beginn der Woche. Und sie hatte irgendwie gespürt, dass es echt war.

Die Situation war schwierig, vor allem für ihn, das wusste sie. Doch sie hätte sich wenigstens eine Chance gewünscht und hätte keiner Menschenseele etwas davon erzählt. Es hätte klappen können, auch in Hogwarts, oder?

Wenn nicht, dann doch wenigstens ein paar Worte und eine Verabschiedung.

Nur, dass Männer so etwas ja nie einsahen – hatte sie gehört – und scheinbar zu recht.

Nichts konnte sie dazu bewegen, aufzustehen, und so ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. Als sie sich vorstellte, was gestern hätte sein können, kullerten die nächsten Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Es hatte sich einfach nur gut angefühlt in seinen Armen, und seine Küsse... Dass sie ihm – zumindest seinem Körper – nicht egal war, hatte sie allzu deutlich gespürt. Gleich mehrmals in einer Woche in so eine Situation zu kommen, schaffte nicht jeder. Und diese ganzen zermürbenden Gedanken waren auch die gleichen wie zuvor. Wer konnte so etwas bloß aushalten? Das Schlimme war, dass sie mit keinem darüber reden konnte. Schützend verkroch sie sich unter ihre Decke. JETZT wäre der _Obliviate_ mehr als angebracht, dachte sie.

* * *

***Alice Cooper: „Might As Well Be On Mars"***

* * *

Die halbe Nacht war er umhergelaufen – durch die Straßen, den Park und wer weiß wo sonst überall. Was in seinem Kopf vorging, war viel zu wirr, um es in Worten auszudrücken. Erst die Katastrophe mit Hermione und dann auch noch das Debakel im Café mit der Kellnerin. Das hätte ganz leicht diesmal wirklich eine Nummer zu groß werden können – nicht nur in Hogwarts mit ihm als Lehrer, sondern am Ende noch mit der Londoner Polizei. Es wurde ihm erst jetzt so richtig bewusst. Sonst hatte er immer seinen Zauberstab dabei, aber ohne hätte er sich nicht einmal passiv wehren können mit einem _Obliviate_ oder etwas Ähnlichem. Bei Merlin – ein Todesser, Spion, Betrüger und Mörder – von allem freigesprochen und dann am Ende verhaftet wegen eines Beinahe-Verbrechens in Muggel-London? Er musste sich unbedingt zusammenreißen – wie tief könnte er denn noch sinken? Hätte er es gekonnt, hätte er sich selbst verflucht, aber so richtig.

Es hatte nicht aufgehört zu regnen und es pfiff ein unangenehm kalter Wind. Snape war nass bis auf die Haut, ohne Jacke, ohne Schal. Er merkte, dass der Husten zurückkam und er fühlte sich fiebrig. Kein Wunder, denn gesund war er noch lange nicht. Das könnte böse enden.

In seinem Kopf hörte er die Stimme der Kellnerin, von der er noch nicht einmal den Namen wusste. _„Geh nach Haus"_ hatte sie gesagt. Nach Hause? Er lachte spöttisch. Er hatte keines, nicht wirklich. Nicht mehr. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass sie ihn irgendwie zu mögen schien und ihn nicht gleich angezeigt hatte. Und Hermione? Er würde ihr nicht mehr gegenüber treten können. Was sollte bloß werden, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts in seinem Unterricht säße?

Die Nacht war schon fortgeschritten, als er immer weiter lief. Heftiger Schüttelfrost überfiel ihn, während sein Kopf vor Hitze glühte. Nach einer Ewigkeit stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen ein Gartentor.

Er war zu Ha... – er war angekommen!?

Unbewusst hatten ihn seine Füße zu Hermiones Haus geführt und er fluchte, dass es ihm so schlecht ging. Vielleicht wäre es besser, er würde einfach draußen bleiben und sehen, was mit ihm geschieht. Nein, das wäre auch keine Lösung. Sie würden ihn, wenn er Pech hätte, einfach irgendwohin mitnehmen und keiner wüsste um seine Identität. Wenn er Glück hätte, würde ihm die Kälte und der Regen den Rest geben. Ein Teil von ihm dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, doch der andere, ein weitaus größerer, ignorierte das alles und ließ ihn die Stufen zum Haus hinauf gehen.

Leise schleppte er sich nach drinnen. Die Treppe hoch zum Gästezimmer schaffte er nicht mehr, sondern schob sich den Hocker vor den großen Sessel in der Bibliothek, schnappte sich eine Wolldecke und rollte sich ein. Kaum ein paar Minuten später schlief er unruhig und zitternd ein.

Von irgendeinem Geräusch wachte Snape auf. Etwas desorientiert blickte er sich um. Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück von letztem Abend und er hätte alles dafür gegeben, sie gleich wieder zu vergessen.

„Hermione?", rief er leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Keine Antwort.

„Hermione, sind sie da...?". Wieder keine Antwort.

Ob sie nicht da war? Glück für ihn, wenn es so wäre – nur hatte er selten Glück gehabt im Leben. Es schien schon Mittag zu sein, denn draußen hörte er ein paar Glocken läuten.

Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch. Alle Knochen taten weh von der ungewohnten Schlafposition und dem Leichtsinn, durch die kalte, nasse Nacht gelaufen zu sein. In der Küche fand er endlich seine Medikamente und nahm zusätzlich noch zwei Tabletten gegen Schmerzen und Fieber. Dann schleppte er sich die Treppe hoch.

Nachdem er aus dem Bad kam, schaute er, ohne irgendein Geräusch zu machen, in Hermiones Schlafzimmer. Irgendetwas hatte ihn dazu veranlasst. Severus keuchte auf – sie war ja doch da. Sie schlief unruhig und an ihren roten und wunden Augenrändern sah er, dass sie geweint hatte.

Dieser Anblick traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Wie ein _Crucio_. Wieder meldete sich eine Stimme in ihm, diesmal die böse. ‚Du liebst es doch, deine Schüler zum Weinen zu bringen, du bist der Böse, die Fledermaus, der hässliche Kerkerbewohner. Glaub bloß nicht, sie hat wegen dir geweint...' Die Stimme wurde ignoriert von einer anderen Seite in sich, die er nicht kannte, nicht mehr, nicht seit _damals_.

„Nein, nicht...nicht weinen", flüsterte er.

Mit einer Hand strich er vorsichtig über ihre Wangen. Dann schloss er leise die Tür und ging wieder hinunter, um sich irgendwie wieder mit dem Sessel zu arrangieren und zu warten, dass die Medikamente endlich ihre Wirkung entfalteten. Oben konnte er einfach nicht bleiben.

* * *

Später am Nachmittag wachte sie auf und fühlte sich noch mieser als zuvor. Ihr war übel vor Traurigkeit, Ärger und Sorge. Ach was, sollte er doch gehen, er hatte nie jemanden gebraucht, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Sie zwang sich aufzustehen und sich unter die Dusche zu stellen. Erneut kamen ihr die Tränen vor lauter Wut auf ihn und weil sie vergessen hatte, den Hebel auf _warm_ zu stellen. Nach dieser eiskalten Dusche – gerade und gestern Abend – ging es ihr etwas besser. Schnell zog sie sich an und stürmte aus dem Haus.

Sie hastete zu dem Haus ihrer Großmutter. Dringend brauchte sie jemanden, bei dem sie sich aussprechen konnte, der ihr zuhören würde, der sie trösten könnte und in der Lage war, sie aufzumuntern. Nicht einmal ihre Eltern hatten sich gemeldet. Doch aus früheren Jahren war sie es gewohnt. Bei solchen Veranstaltungen waren die Zeitpläne eng gestrickt und wenn sie spät am Abend in ihrem Hotelzimmer ankamen, waren sie meist zu müde zu irgendetwas.

Hermione klingelte an der Haustüre und konnte kaum ein paar Worte herausbringen. Selten war sie so kurz angebunden gewesen und irgendwie tat es ihr leid. Es ging aber nicht anders, nicht jetzt.

„Oma, ich brauche Emma, bitte!", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Aber Liebes, was ist denn mit dir los? Willst du nicht erst mal reinkommen?"

„Bitte, Oma..."

Der Hund kam schwanzwedelnd aus der Haustür gelaufen und ließ sich sofort zu Hermiones Füßen nieder. Heute war er nicht stürmisch und lief auch nicht ungeduldig um sie herum – als wenn er ahnte, was das Richtige wäre.

Ihre Großmutter reichte ihr die Leine und sah ihre Enkelin traurig an.

„Bitte rede mit mir, Liebes"

„Ich...ich kann nicht. Komm, Emma."

„Hermione...!", rief Mrs. Tenerhale noch hinterher, doch da waren sie längst um die Ecke gebogen.

* * *

Hunde waren manchmal die besseren Menschen. Hermione ging mit ihm in den Park und redete sich alles von der Seele. Und Emma hörte zu, passte sich dem Tempo an und schaute immer wieder zu ihr hoch. Ab und zu lief sie dem alten, kleinen Handfeger hinterher, ihrem liebsten Spielzeug, doch sie kam immer wieder schnell zu Hermione zurück, die auf einer Bank saß, und kuschelte sich an ihre Beine. Und als ihr ein paar Tränen die Wange herunterliefen, legte Emma ihre Pfote auf ihr Knie und winselte. Hunde wissen eben alles.

Später fing Emma an, ein kleines Loch in der Wiese zu buddeln und vergrub den Handfeger halbwegs darin. Endlich konnte Hermione wieder lachen. „Was willst du mir damit sagen, Emma? Dass man das Liebste was man hat, in der Erde vergraben soll? Hm, wäre eine Möglichkeit, nur kaum durchführbar, wie ich fürchte. Wollen wir wieder nach Hause?" _Wuff_ machte Emma und Hermione schaute sie verwundert an. Ein Bellen war äußerst selten bei einem Retriever. Der Hund ging ein paar Schritte zurück und blieb vor dem Häufchen Erde stehen, aus dem das Spielzeug hervorragte. „Na, und das heißt jetzt wohl, man soll das Liebste, was man hat, nicht vergessen, oder?"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und bogen vom Park auf die Straße ab. „Du hast recht, Emma, deine Lösungen sind einfach und einleuchtend." Während sie langsam weiterliefen, zog Emma immer stärker an der Leine und Hermione wunderte sich, denn das tat der Hund sonst äußerst selten, genauso selten wie bellen. „Emma, du kennst doch die Richtung, wo es zu dir nach Hause geht. Was soll das? Was willst du bei _mir_ zu Hause? Wir gehen nach dem Park nie zu mir." Nur mit viel Kraft und gutem Zureden konnte Hermione den sonst so gehorsamen Retriever wieder dazu bewegen, in Richtung seines Zuhauses zu gehen und nicht in die, wo Hermione wohnte. Als sie am Gartentor angekommen waren, bückte sich Hermione zu ihr herunter und drückte sie liebevoll. „Danke, du hast mich heute aus meinem Loch wieder herausgeholt. Und ja, vergessen kann ich ihn sowieso nicht, niemals."

Mrs. Tenerhale hatte auf die beiden sehnsüchtig am Fenster gewartet, doch auch jetzt hatte sie keine Chance, aus Hermione etwas herauszubekommen. „Liebes, wenn nicht jetzt, dann aber noch in deinen Ferien, ja? Bitte!"

„Ich verspreche es...", rief sie ihrer Großmutter von draußen zu, „und – es tut mir leid. Ach so, noch was: Emma wollte mit mir mitkommen, ich kann's mir nicht erklären."

Auf dem Rückweg nach Hause ging sie noch kurz in das Café, das sich in der Nähe befand, und holte sich ein Stück Kuchen zum Mitnehmen. Ihr Frustkuchen war längst alle und sie brauchte dringend etwas Süßes.

„Was ist bloß los in letzter Zeit?...", murmelte die Kellnerin, nachdem Hermione etwas geistesabwesend und mit traurigem Blick ihren Wunsch geäußert hatte, den sie dreimal geändert hatte. Wortlos verließ sie das Café.

„...Unentschlossen, depressiv, stumm...die Leute haben echt ein Problem hier...muss am Frühling liegen."

* * *

In Gedanken versunken war Hermione zu Hause angekommen, ohne es zu merken. Automatisch schloss sie die Tür auf, zog sich die Schuhe aus, stellte den Kuchen auf dem Küchentisch ab und übersah die Medikamentenschachteln, die vorher nicht da gelegen hatten. Als das Wasser heiß war, goss sie sich eine Tasse Tee auf, nahm ein Stück Kuchen und die Tasse und ging zur Bibliothek, um sich dort in ihren Sessel zu kuscheln und um sich in die Welt der Bücher zu verkriechen, wie sie es schon früher getan hatte, wenn sie traurig war.

Ihre Sachen stellte sie erst mal auf der Klavierbank ab, um sich ein Buch zu suchen. Dann drehte sie sich um und ihre Augen erfassten den schlafenden Mann im Sessel. Vor lauter Schreck entwich ihr ein spitzer Schrei und Snape war sofort auf den Beinen – alte Gewohnheit. Er rieb sich die Schläfen und die Augen, schaute sie an und wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen.

„Sie sind da!", sagte sie nur und nahm ihn in den Arm, bevor sie schnell wieder von ihm abließ und eine Entschuldigung murmelte.

Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Ganz steif hatte er dagestanden, aber es hatte so gut getan. So viele Jahre hatte sich keiner gefreut, ihn zu sehen oder selten hatte er so eine Erleichterung in einem anderen Gesicht gesehen.

„Hermione..."

„Nein", unterbrach sie ihn sofort. „Nicht schon wieder, ich will nichts hören, außer wie es ihnen geht."

„Besser als...heute Nacht. Es ist ok."

Sie schaute ihn nur fragend an aber dann freute sie sich sichtlich. Sie wollte nicht weiter bohren, nicht jetzt.

„Muggelmedizin", schob er noch hinterher und ein Mundwinkel zog sich ganz leicht nach oben.

„Kommen sie", sagte sie lachend, „ich mache ihnen auch noch einen Tee und dann sehen wir weiter."

* * *

***TNT: „Learn To Love**"*

* * *

Er folgte ihr in die Küche, setzte sich und beobachtete sie, wie schon Tage zuvor. Es war wirklich beinahe wie ein zu Hause und er wusste tief im Inneren, dass er letzte Nacht die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Zwei richtige, wenn man es genau nahm.

Der Tee tat gut und sie teilte auch noch den Kuchen mit ihm. Was für ein Glück, dass er nicht ahnte, wo der herkam.

„Ist irgendwas mit dem Bett nicht in Ordnung gewesen? Wäre doch viel bequemer gewesen, vor allem, wenn es einem nicht gut geht."

„Es war in Ordnung Hermione, ich..."

Während sie fragte, lief sie schon nach oben und betrat das Gästezimmer. Es war doch wirklich in Ordnung gewesen, trotzdem wollte sie sich vergewissern. Weil sie das eigentlich wusste, machte sie erst gar kein Licht an, der Schein der Flurlampe reichte völlig aus. Staubgesaut hatte sie auch erst kürzlich. Die Matratze wurde noch einem Test unterzogen, indem sie sich setzte und die Beine hochlegte.

Obwohl ihr prüfender Blick durch das Zimmer ging und die Tür auf war, kamen ihr Bilder des vergangenen Abends in den Sinn. Sie spürte wieder seine Küsse und...

„Was machen sie da oben?" ‚Warum müssen Frauen sich immer so viele unsinnige Gedanken machen?', grübelte er gleichzeitig.

„Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, mir ging es nur nicht gut, wie ich bereits erklärt habe.", versicherte er ihr noch mal, als er oben angekommen war.

Sie saß immer noch auf dem Bett und grübelte vor sich hin.

„Ja, _mein_ Zimmer – also _ihres_ am Anfang – ist anders als dieses hier. Aber ich finde, die Dachschräge macht es ganz gemütlich. Klein aber fein." Nur die neutral gehaltenen Wände gefielen ihr nicht so. Das bedurfte einer Änderung, beschloss sie plötzlich. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und begann, ihn zu verwandeln. Ein paar Sprüche später war sie fertig und betrachtete ihr Werk. Snape stand immer noch in der Tür und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Was ist?"

„Es war gut so, wie es vorher war."

„Wieso? Gefällt es ihnen nicht mehr?"

„Kommt es ihnen nicht ein klein wenig bekannt vor? Dunkelrote Vorhänge, schwarzer Pannesamt, rosa Wände?", schmunzelte er. „Aber da es nicht mein Zimmer ist, können sie es ruhig dabei belassen. Wenn ich nachher wieder in meinen Räumen bin..."

„Jetzt gehen sie wirklich, oder? Ich weiß – woher das _rosa_ an den Wänden kommt ist mir auch nicht so ganz klar." Und schon war es ein blasses vanille-creme.

„Es geht mir wieder besser, Hermione, also besteht kein Grund mehr, noch länger ihre...Fürsorge zu genießen. Seien sie sich meines besten Dankes gewiss." Snape zögerte. „Und...es fällt mir nicht leicht...ich möchte sie nochmals um Entschuldigung bitten. Gestern,...es war..."

Hermione fiel ihm ins Wort. Sie wollte es nicht mehr hören. Mit Sicherheit kannte er ihre Sicht der Dinge – sie waren ja nicht übersehbar gewesen – und er wusste, dass zwei Seiten beteiligt gewesen waren, nicht nur _seine_. Vor allem aber wusste er, dass sie es nicht herumerzählen würde. Meine Güte, war das anstrengend. Gestern Abend waren sie einfach nur eine Frau und ein Mann zusammen in einem Raum gewesen. Nicht Schülerin und Lehrer.

„Hier, mein Zauberstab. Für diese Zaubereien funktioniert er doch bei jedem...sie brauchen ja nicht unbedingt einen _Unverzeihlichen_ zu werfen.", versuchte sie ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Daraufhin zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, legte den Kopf schief und blickte sie nur stumm an.

„Das Zimmer. Tun sie es. Machen sie es zu _ihrem_, Severus. Ich möchte es sehen."

„Hermione..."

„Das eine mal können sie doch etwas für _mich_ tun, oder? Bitte, danke!" Sie hoffte, sie könnte ihn noch ein klein wenig vom Gehen abhalten.

Er holte tief Luft und nahm ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem Schwenk hatte sich das ganze Zimmer verdunkelt. Wäre nicht die Türe ein klein wenig offen gewesen, hätte man denken können, in ein Schwarzes Loch in den Tiefen des Universums gefallen zu sein. Die Rollos hatte sie am Morgen erst gar nicht hochgezogen.

„Also hatte ich doch recht! Dunkelschwarz! Ich wusste es!", bemerkte Hermione. Snape konnte nicht heraushören, ob es enttäuscht oder triumphierend gemeint war.

„Wenn sie meinen..."

„Na, sie haben es gerade bewiesen."

„Alle scheinen eine feste Meinung von mir zu haben, dann sollte ich sie auch erfüllen, meinen sie nicht?"

„Dann ist eigentlich nicht so?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt." Seine Miene war so unergründlich wie eh und je.

„Bitte, zeigen sie es mir. Ich möchte es wirklich sehen."

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm ihr den Zauberstab wieder ab, den er ihr gerade zurückgegeben hatte. Ein weiterer Schlenker unterstützte den Spruch, den er ausgesucht hatte.

Hermione blickte sich fragend um. „Sie haben nichts verändert."

Severus setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett – er wusste selbst nicht, warum. „Schauen sie genauer hin."

Schweigen.

„Ich kann nichts sehen."

„Sie sitzen darauf."

Daraufhin rutschte Hermione ein wenig höher zum Kopfende des Bettes und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Grün? Was auch sonst, sie _Slytherin_."

Die Bettwäsche war dunkelgrün geworden, sonst hatte er nichts weiter verändert. Hätte er es anders gemacht oder _echt_, hätte sie am Ende noch diskutiert, doch er fühlte sich zunehmend...nein, unwohl wäre wirklich das gänzlich falsche Wort..._eingeengt_? Nein, eher fühlte er sich _zu nah _– zu nah bei ihr und er wusste nur zu gut, wo das gestern hingeführt hatte. Warum er gerade zu ihr hochgegangen war, war ihm schleierhaft. _(A/N: Warum wohl, Sev? Tust du nur so oder...Männer! Meine Güte.)_

In Hermiones Kopf schlichen sich Gedanken ein, die sie gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Ob es bei ihm wirklich so aussah? Es würde passen, aber sicher war sie sich nicht. Dann ließ sie sich in die Kissen fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf, schloss die Augen und versuchte, es sich vorzustellen.

Snape räusperte sich und sie war wieder zurück, zurück in ihrem Haus, zurück im...Jetzt.

„Nicht zu unangenehm, wie ich dachte, und der Stoff ist so schön..."

Sie erntete eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Die Farbe – es lässt sich aushalten.", grinste sie. „Versuchen sie es auch mal, legen sie sich hin."

Die Augenbraue stieg weiter und Hermione merkte, dass ihre Wangen glühten. _So_ hatte sie das doch gar nicht gemeint. Gut, dass es im Zimmer ein wenig abgedunkelt war.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte er sich wirklich ausgestreckt. Als sie ihn irritiert ansah, erklärte er, dass sie ihn doch immerzu genötigt hatte, sich auszuruhen, also wolle er es jetzt auch tun.

‚Ausruhen? Ausruhen! Ok, besser als weggehen.', dachte sie, ohne zu wissen, wie ihr Gehirn nun _das_ schon wieder meinte. _(A/N: Brauchst du es zum Nachlesen? DU hast ihn gerade aufs Bett eingeladen!)_

Ein paar Sekunden später setzte er sich schon wieder auf. Zu bleiben wäre nicht gut. Oder einer von ihnen müsste raus, egal wer. Nur, dass sie sich gleichzeitig erhoben hatte, so dass sie durch die Bewegung nun Schulter an Schulter da saßen.

„Entschuldigen sie..."

„Wofür, Severus? Nicht schon wieder, es war nur eine Berührung, die..."

Hermione hörte mitten im Satz auf zu sprechen. Es ging wieder los – wie den Abend zuvor, und wie davor.

„...die? Eine zuviel!" Ein Bein hatte er schon wieder auf den Boden gesetzt und das andere lag noch angewinkelt auf dem Bett.

„Nein, keine zuviel.", widersprach sie ihm und rutsche gleichzeitig ein wenig näher an ihn heran, dass sie sich richtig anlehnen konnte.

Wäre er jetzt aufgestanden, wäre sie etwas unsanft zurückgefallen. Deshalb packte er sie am Arm, um sie zu stützen. In dem Moment drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm und sie waren sich wieder so nah...so nah, dass es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab als aufeinander zu. Severus schrie innerlich _nein_ während sich ihre Lippen bereits gefunden hatten – wie verselbstständigt. Die Leidenschaft, mit der sie die Küsse tauschten, hatte seit dem vorherigen Abend nicht abgenommen – im Gegenteil. Ihr Mund hatte sich bereitwillig geöffnet und er hatte die Einladung angenommen, ohne die geringste Chance auf Gegenwehr.

So schräg wie sie saß, konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten. Sie ließ sich einfach nach hinten fallen und zog ihn dadurch mit sich.

Die Küsse hatten sie nicht unterbrochen und es war so, als wäre es immer so gewesen. Alle Erinnerungen an den vorangegangenen Abend und die katastrophale Nacht verloren sich in der Dunkelheit. Severus fing an, seine Hand an ihrem Körper entlang wandern zu lassen...

* * *

Nicht erst seit gerade dachte sie daran, dass sie es ihm sagen müsste, doch sie würde es nicht über ihre Lippen bringen. Sie würde es _ihm_ nicht sagen können, niemals. Und sie wusste schon gar nicht, _wie_. Peinlich war es. Nicht nur das Reden darüber, sondern die Tatsache an sich – meinte sie irgendwie, und irgendwie auch nicht. Dass sie es mit fast 20 noch nicht erlebt hatte, kam ihr ein wenig...sie fand nicht das richtige Wort. Vorher hatte es einfach nicht gepasst, weder mit Viktor, noch mit Jaron, noch mit Ron. Andererseits war sie nicht die einzigste. Manche der Mädchen in Hogwarts konnten über solche Themen ganz offen reden, doch sie hatte meistens nur zugehört.

Mit soviel Grübelei machten sich Frauen meistens das Gefühl kaputt, vor allem in so einem Moment, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht abstellen. Würde sie es ihm sagen, wäre es vielleicht zu Ende, bevor es angefangen hatte. Würde sie es ihm nicht sagen, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich selbst drauf kommen. Oder nicht? Sie hatte da ganz unterschiedliche Versionen gehört. Aber _er_? Wenn ja, würde er entweder schreien und stinkwütend sein oder schweigen und stinkwütend sein. Vermutlich.

‚Was auch immer, Hermione, vergiss es. Es ist Jetzt und du willst kein Zurück.' Der Moment war gekommen und es war richtig – mit ihm und mit keinem anderen, egal, ob Professor oder nicht, im Moment war er _ihr_ Mann.

* * *

Mittlerweile hatte er ihr Shirt hochgeschoben, ebenso wie den BH und sie verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie heute keine schönere Unterwäsche angezogen hatte. Aber wer konnte das denn ahnen? Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Brüste und liebkoste sie abwechselnd mit seinem Mund. Zwischendurch schaute er sie an, aber er konnte keine Abneigung in ihren Augen erkennen.

‚Wieso stößt sie mich nicht weg, wieso?', dachte er ungläubig.

Hermione strich mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar und über seinen Hals und er atmete tief aus. Zuvor hatte er sich nur mit dem Kopf über sie gebeugt, doch jetzt stützte er sich mit beiden Armen zu beiden Seiten ihres Körpers ab und schob vorsichtig ein Bein zwischen ihre. So konnte er sie noch besser küssen. Er tat es und sie erwiderte seine Aufforderung nur zu gerne. Dabei schlang sie die Arme um ihn und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Längst hatte sie gemerkt, dass er wieder so weit war wie gestern und das Gefühl, ihn so zu spüren, brachte die Schmetterlinge in ihr zum Flattern.

Plötzlich ließ er von ihr ab. „Hermione..."

„Nein, alles, aber geh nicht, diesmal nicht, das ist nicht fair..."

„Du weißt, was ich alles sagen will...muss...", presste er atemlos hervor.

„Ich habe es nun oft genug gehört...ich will es nicht mehr. Wir sind nicht in Hogwarts, und..._du_ bist jetzt kein Professor...du bist...du bist mir wichtig, Severus."

„Wenn...du mich jetzt nicht...rausschmeißt, gibt es kein Zurück mehr...ich kann nicht noch mal die Kraft aufbringen, zu gehen."

„Bleib!", sagte sie schlicht und zog ihn wieder auf sich.

In dem Moment glaubte er ihr jedes Wort und er war verloren. Endgültig.

Diesmal war der Kuss noch leidenschaftlicher und danach machte er sich wieder daran, ihre Brüste zu verwöhnen. Sanft sog er an ihren Spitzen, die sich vor Erregung aufgerichtet hatten. Immer noch wunderte er sich, dass sie so auf ihn reagierte – auf _ihn_! Ermutigt arbeitete er sich weiter nach unten vor, verteilte tausend Küsse auf ihrem Bauch, auf den Seiten und merkte sich die Stellen, bei denen sie ein Kichern zu unterdrücken versuchte. Hermione wollte ihn auch so gerne so berühren, wie er es tat, doch sie erreichte ihn nicht und er hatte die volle Kontrolle. Andererseits war sie erleichtert darüber und konnte es genießen, zumindest solange, wie sie ihre Nervosität vergessen konnte.

Severus öffnete ihre Jeans und zog sie ihr aus, den Slip hatte er gleich mitgepackt. Weitere Küsse folgten – auf ihren Beinen, auf den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel und dann...drückte er sie leicht auseinander und begann, mit seinen Fingern ganz leicht ihre Mitte zu verwöhnen. Sanft strich er ihre Spalte entlang, fand ihren empfindlichsten Punkt und beobachtete sie dabei genau. Sie hatte einen Arm über ihr Gesicht gelegt und stöhnte ab und zu ganz leise. Ihr fiel es unglaublich schwer, sich darauf einzulassen und so vor _ihm_ zu liegen. Doch es war unglaublich schön und er verstand es, Gefühle in ihr zu wecken, wie es noch keiner zuvor geschafft hatte. Auf einmal spürte sie seine Zunge zwischen ihren Falten und das war zu viel. Hermione setzte sich ein klein wenig auf, dass sie seine Schultern zu fassen bekam und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Ihrerseits küsste sie ihn nun sanft und leidenschaftlich und schmeckte sich zum erstenmal selbst. Es war ein komisches und gleichzeitig sehr sinnliches Erlebnis.

* * *

Einerseits war ihr Severus wirklich dankbar, denn ihn kostete es alle Kraft, sich so lange zurückzuhalten. Andererseits wusste er, dass das, was als nächstes kam, noch viel schwieriger zurückzuhalten war als gerade – nicht nach den letzten langen Tagen. Jetzt fing sie auch noch von selbst an, sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen. Das unterband er, indem er aufstand und sich selbst der Hose und der Shorts entledigte. Wenn sie am Ende noch Hand anlegen würde, wäre es schneller zu Ende, als es angefangen hatte. Das traute er ihr und sich zu.

Natürlich hatte er sich auch so seine Gedanken über sie gemacht. Er konnte sie in der Hinsicht nicht wirklich einschätzen und er hoffte inständig, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte – dass es schon jemand anderes vor ihm gegeben hatte. Sie war ja schon seit Ewigkeiten mit den beiden Jungs befreundet und zwischendurch mit zwei anderen, das wusste er – immerhin musste man ja als Lehrer auf dem Laufenden sein. Außerdem waren sie fast ein ganzes Jahr lang unterwegs gewesen – allein und in einem Zelt.

* * *

Hermione zog ihn auf sich und spürte sein Gewicht auf sich ruhen...das gab ihr ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände und küsste ihn überschwänglich. Seine Zunge spielte mit der ihren und die Reize, die Impulse, die davon ausgingen, fühlte sie am ganzen Körper – an ihren Brüsten und in ihrer Mitte. Seine harte Männlichkeit drückte sich an ihr Bein und sie wollte es jetzt endlich wissen – sie wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlte – wie _er _sich anfühlte. Sie winkelte ein Bein an und machte ihm so Platz, sich zwischen ihr zu positionieren. Er bemerkte ihre stummen Zeichen und kam der Bitte nach. Kein Zurück mehr. Nicht mehr. Seine Spitze fühlte sie jetzt an ihrem Eingang, wo er sie immer wieder leicht neckte, während er weiterhin Küsse auf ihr verteilte.

Dann hielt er kurz inne und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Hermione, wo ist dein Zauberstab, wir müssen...", begann er mit zittriger Stimme zu fragen.

Sie brachte kaum ein Wort hervor, so nervös war sie – wollte es aber keinesfalls zeigen, klappte aber nicht. „Nein, es ist ok...ähm, ich meine ich nehme..."

...‚Muggelmedizin', dachten beide unabhängig voneinander, sie nervös lachend und er leicht verzweifelt. Irgendwie verstanden sie sich ohne noch mehr Worte. Hermione streichelte seinen Rücken entlang, immer weiter, bis ihre Hände auf seinem Po ankamen. Sanft deutete sie ihm die Richtung und er konnte nicht mehr anders, als ihr zu folgen. Unglaublich behutsam schob er sich in sie und konnte sein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Bei Merlin, sie war so eng wie er es nicht erwartet hatte. Es würde ihn eine Menge Kraft kosten, nicht sofort zu kommen. Das ahnte er und fragte sich, wie alt er eigentlich war.

Hermione stöhnte leise, als er sich in ihr bewegte. Sie hatte sich wer-weiß-was vorgestellt, aber es hatte nicht im Geringsten weh getan. Wohl ein kleines Ziehen, aber nicht mehr. Dass er so gefühlvoll und zärtlich sein konnte, hatte sie sich insgeheim gewünscht, doch nicht wirklich dran geglaubt. Immer wieder hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne und sie wusste nicht so recht, warum. Machte sie etwas falsch? Eigentlich nicht, denn außer seinen Rücken rauf und runter zu streifen konnte sie nicht viel tun. Zwischendurch schien er zu versuchen, sein Stöhnen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und so wusste sie, dass es für ihn ebenso gut wie anstrengend war.

Die unendliche Langsamkeit, die er sich aufzwang, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten. Als sie ihn immer wieder mit soviel Leidenschaft küsste und ihre Hände auf seinen Po wandern ließ, war es um ihn geschehen. Mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen in ihre Halsbeuge ergoss er sich in ihr.

Bei allen Göttern, das war nicht seine Art, aber es war unmöglich gewesen, noch länger durchzuhalten. Mit einer fast unhörbaren Entschuldigung rollte er sich neben sie und zog sie zu sich hin.

Sie schien ganz und gar nicht enttäuscht. Ein seliges Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie seinen Arm nahm und ihn um sich legte. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, was in ihr vorging. Dass sie beim ersten Mal ihre Erfüllung finden würde, hätte sie gar nicht erwartet. Dazu war sie viel zu abgelenkt und aufgeregt – wie wohl jede Frau auf der Welt.

Doch es dauerte nicht lang, da fühlte sie an ihrem Po, dass er wieder zum Leben erwacht war. Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in ihr aus und sie drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Entschuldige...", flüsterte er ihr zu, „aber ich muss noch mal."

Hatte er wirklich gegrinst gerade? Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie zog ihn auf sich.

Diesmal dauerte es sehr viel länger und sie liebten sich mit noch mehr Leidenschaft als zuvor, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Beide wagten es, sich ein klein wenig mehr gehen zu lassen und unterdrückten nicht mehr jeden Laut. Auch traute er sich, etwas härter in sie zu stoßen und sie genoss es, dass sie ihm scheinbar so sehr gefiel. Ein gewaltiger Orgasmus ließ ihn erschaudern, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass es zu Ende war. Er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass Hermione noch nicht erlöst war. Deshalb schenkte er ihr nun alle erdenkliche Aufmerksamkeit und verwöhnte sie so sehr mit seinem Mund, seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge, dass sie sich endgültig fallen lassen konnte und ihre Nervosität immer mehr abnahm. Wie er das anstellte, dass sie so sehr erregt war wie noch nie in ihrem Leben, war ihr nicht ganz klar, aber sie genoss es mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Wieder beobachtete er sie genau, um herauszufinden, was ihr gefiel. Ihre Mimik sprach Bände und sie verlor sich in seinen dunklen, unergründlichen Augen. Endgültig. Und während sie sich ansahen, fühlte sie ihren Höhepunkt kommen und ihr ganzes Selbst erzitterte unter seinen Händen. _(A/N: Halleluja!)_

Lange lagen sie noch beieinander, bevor er sie noch mal küsste, aufstand, seine Sachen nahm und aus dem Zimmer ging.

tbc

* * *

**A/N: So, ihr Lieben, das war mein erstes Mal...als Autorin, dass ich so eine Szene geschrieben habe. **

**Ich hoffe ihr habt mich wieder lieb!? Würde mich ja unglaublich freuen, wenn Ihr mir mal sagt, ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht oder...überhaupt irgendwas ;o) DANKE!**

**P.S.: Ich weiß - Hermione war etwas...passiv und nervös. Aber ich bezweifle, dass man in so einer Situation gleich in den höchsten Sphären schwebt, alles kann, alles weiß und alles macht... deshalb lieber etwas realistischer. Doch wir wissen ja...wir haben da 2 Intelligenzbestien - die eine lernt schnell und viel, der andere ist ein verdammt guter Lehrer *g***


	18. Wett-ähm-kampf gegen die Zeit

**Hallo Ihr Lieben!**

**Ich sehe, dass Ihr da seid und freue mich über jeden, dem meine Geschichte noch gefällt. Vielleicht lasst Ihr mich es wissen, wenn ich etwas schlecht mache...oder gut ;o) Sonst kann ich mich ja gar nicht verbessern ;o) Das Lebenselixier eines jeden Autors *g***

**Viel Spaß - wie ich hoffe - mit Kapitel 18 und dem Wettlauf mit der Uhr... *hüstel***

**DANKE und VLG**

* * *

Kapitel 18

Hermione blieb noch länger im Bett liegen und wusste gar nicht, über was sie als erstes nachdenken sollte. So war sie eben. Irgendwann dachte sie nicht mehr, sondern fühlte nur noch eines ganz deutlich: Sie bereute es nicht.

Etwas später ging sie nach unten und fand ihn in der Bibliothek. Er stand in Jeans und Shirt und barfuss am Fenster und starrte in den Himmel, der mittlerweile dunkel geworden war – genauso dunkel wie das Zimmer, denn er hatte kein Licht gemacht.

Sie stellte sich neben ihn und schwieg. Nach einer Weile hörte sie ihn tief einatmen und ahnte schon, was nun kam.

Schnell nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie. Überrascht drehte er sich zu ihr herum, doch bevor er das erste Wort gesprochen hatte, schüttelte sie nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich weiß es,", flüsterte sie, „dazu brauche ich keine Legilimentik. Und ich will es nicht hören, nicht schon wieder – und nie mehr."

Selten waren ihm die Worte im Hals stecken geblieben. Sie hatte es geschafft und er hatte sich nicht gewehrt.

Noch lange saßen sie schweigend unten, bis sich Hermione irgendwann erhob und sagte, dass es sicher schon spät wäre und sie ein wenig müde sei.

„Gute Nacht, Severus. Wirst du..."

„Ich brauche noch einen Moment für mich..."

„Ja", erwiderte sie knapp, doch es klang wie eine Frage.

Als sie schon auf der Treppe war, hörte sie ihn sprechen.

„Gute Nacht, Hermione."

Einen Augenblick wartete sie noch, aber mehr sagte er nicht mehr.

* * *

Ungläubig schaute sie auf ihren Wecker am Bett. Mittlerweile war es fast vier Uhr morgens. Keiner hatte gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Mal wieder fing sie an zu grübeln – kein Wunder. Sie konnte nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob er diesmal einfach gehen würde, doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr _Nein_. Immerhin war es Snape...Severus...er war unberechenbar, aber auf der anderen Seite auch loyal und ehrlich.

Einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Nach einer Ewigkeit hörte sie tatsächlich Schritte auf dem Flur. Vorsorglich rutschte sie ein bisschen zur Seite und machte Platz auf einer Hälfte des Bettes, doch dann wurde leise eine Tür geschlossen. Zugegeben, sie hätte sich wirklich gewundert, wenn er in ihr Zimmer gekommen wäre. Doch die Gewissheit, dass er da war, ließ sie endlich die Augen schließen.

* * *

***Michael Bublé: „Feeling Good"***

* * *

Gähnend streckte sich Hermione in alle Richtungen, bevor sie die Augen öffnete. ‚Eine Frau wacht auf', kicherte sie in sich hinein. Es fühlte sich gut an und sie hoffte inständig, dass es so blieb für den Rest ihres Lebens. Ein bisschen viel verlangt, aber träumen durfte man ja mal.

Nach dem Aufstehen überlegte sie fieberhaft, was sie anziehen würde. Gar nicht so einfach, jetzt, wo sie nicht allein war. Naja, allein in einem anderen Sinne. Sie entschied sich für ihr neu gekauftes Unterwäsche-Set, ein helles, ganz leicht transparentes, tailliertes Shirt und eine Jeans. Man musste ja nicht übertreiben und man konnte wirklich nichts sehen dadurch. Nur ahnen. Wenn es sich irgendwie einrichten ließ, musste sie unbedingt noch mal in die Stadt, um sich vernünftige Wäsche zu holen. Was sie hatte war zwar ok, aber nicht, um einem _Mann_ wie ihm zu gefallen, redete sie sich ein.

Leise schlich sie aus dem Zimmer, denn sie hatte von ihm noch nichts gehört. Der Morgen war zwar schon ziemlich fortgeschritten – gut, es war kurz nach zwölf am Mittag – doch der Tag und die Nacht waren ja auch reichlich lang gewesen. Lang und ereignisreich und sie gönnte ihm die Zeit der Ruhe von Herzen. Endlich musste er sich mal um nichts kümmern.

Als sie nach der Dusche aus dem Bad runter in die Küche schlich, war er noch nicht da. Gut so – dann konnte sie in aller Ruhe ein schönes Frühstück zubereiten in der Hoffnung, er würde es mögen. Liebevoll deckte sie den Tisch, kochte Kaffee und Tee und presste frischen Orangensaft. Toast und Orangenmarmelade kamen auf den Tisch, ebenso wie Lemon Curd, den sie selbst so liebte. Ein paar Eier nahm sie aus dem Kühlschrank, um Rührei mit Speck zuzubereiten. Sie wusste ja nicht, was er morgens – oder mittags – gerne mochte und sie wollte ihm möglichst alle Wünsche erfüllen – zumindest zunächst bezüglich des Essens. Er sollte sich zuhause fühlen. Alles andere würde sich, wie sie sehnlichst hoffte, ergeben.

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sie die Türen in der oberen Etage hörte, wie sie geöffnet und geschlossen wurden. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit den gleichen Sachen wie gestern und noch nassen Haaren herunter.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie leise und ziemlich verlegen. Was sollte man auch sonst sagen nach so einer Nacht? Ihr fehlten die Worte und sie hatte Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen oder zu machen.

Er war in der Tür stehen geblieben und schaute auf den Tisch.

„Wer soll das alles essen?" Da war er wieder, der _gutgelaunte Professor_ Snape und Hermiones erster idiotischer Gedanke war ‚Morgenmuffel. Morgen-, Mittag-, Abendmuffel. Immer Muffel. Außer-gestern-Abend-Muffel.'

„Hermione?"

„Was?" Er war nähergekommen und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick.

„Wo warst du denn gerade mit deinen Gedanken?"

„Ach nichts." Innerlich schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Hatte sie wirklich erwartet, er würde sie stürmisch Küssen und auf Händen wieder nach oben tragen? „Ich wusste ja nicht, was du gerne magst, also... such dir einfach etwas aus."

Er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl gegenüber ihr nieder und griff zur Kaffeekanne. Sie machte sich daraufhin eine gedankliche Notiz.

„Kein Tee?"

„Ich _musste_ schon letzte Woche Tee trinken.", sagte er gespielt übertrieben.

„Hat dir doch ein bisschen gut getan, oder nicht?" Langsam kam ihre innere Enttäuschung zum Vorschein.

„Lass dich nicht immer gleich verunsichern, Hermione. Hast du in den ganzen Schuljahren nichts gelernt? Ich mag Tee, nur morgens – und mittags – ist Kaffee entschieden besser. Abhängigkeit, verstehst du?", grinste er.

„Jaaah, verstehe. Das und das." Das Grinsen stand ihm wirklich gut. Er sollte es öfter zeigen, es machte ihn gleich viel...ach, alles.

Nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee nahm er sich ein Toast mit Lemon Curd und genoss es sichtlich. „Selbst gemacht?", fragte er knapp und sie verneinte.

„Wir hatten doch nichts mehr im Kühlschrank und ich habe es gekauft. Sonst macht es Mom immer selbst. Vielleicht können wir es mal zusammen machen, du bist doch sicher ein Meisterkoch."

„Wann hätte ich kochen lernen sollen?"

„Ich dachte als Meister der Zaubertränke..."

„Das ist nicht das gleiche."

„Du hast ja recht."

„Um in den Ferien, also in Spinners End, zu überleben hat es immer gereicht, zu mehr jedoch nicht. Interessant wäre es schon."

Hermione freute sich, dass er endlich mal freiwillig etwas von sich preisgab.

„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?", fragte sie ihn mitleidig, als er etwas verloren in seinem Rührei stocherte und sich ab und zu die Schläfen rieb.

Als sie schon dachte, er antworte gar nicht, hob er den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Erst gegen Morgen, wie es scheint."

* * *

Als er sich in der Nacht hingelegt hatte, hatte er die zermürbenden Gedanken nicht abstellen können. ‚Du hast mit einer Schülerin geschlafen.', warf ihm sein Gewissen ständig vor. Nie war das Thema zuvor an ihn gekommen. Nie hatte es so eine Situation gegeben, nie ein Interesse und schon gar kein _Wollen_. Auf der anderen Seite war das hier etwas ganz anderes. Die Situation war anders. Und sie war auf die eine Art noch Schülerin aber auf eine andere Art schon nicht mehr.

Bei Merlin, es hatte sich wirklich richtig angefühlt. Nicht nur der Sex mit ihr, sondern auch das Gefühl dabei und an den Tagen zuvor. Es war mehr als nur Hormone, die verrückt spielten. Zwar hatte sich lange keine Gelegenheit oder erst recht keine Beziehung ergeben, doch in den letzten beiden Jahren, wo Voldemort immer stärker wurde und der Krieg bevorstand, war daran nicht einmal zu denken. Außerdem war sie ja nicht ganz untätig gewesen, wie er ein wenig erleichtert festgestellt hatte.

Sich jetzt einfach aus dem Staub zu machen oder sie gar zu obliviaten, kam nicht mehr infrage. Nicht wenn er ehrlich in sich hinein horchte. Entgegen seiner Natur würde er in den nächsten Tagen sehen, was sich daraus entwickelt. Aus ihrem Verhalten schloss er, dass sie nicht abgeneigt wäre, wenn er bliebe. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er noch ein paar Dinge erledigen.

* * *

„Severus?" Sie hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken geholt. Gut so.

„Möchtest du noch etwas?"

„Nein, es war genug. Danke."

Schnell war der Tisch abgeräumt und das Essen im Kühlschrank verstaut.

„Ähm...weißt du schon, was du heute machen möchtest?", traute sie sich zu fragen, wenngleich sie auch keine richtige Antwort erwartete.

„Ich würde gerne nach Hogwarts zurück..."

„Oh!", sagte sie nur mit unglaublicher Enttäuschung. Schnell wand sie sich ab und versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sofort. Am besten raus aus dem Zimmer.

Severus hatte gar nicht so schnell verstanden, wie sie gegangen war. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer folgte er ihr ins Wohnzimmer, packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Was?", flüsterte sie und wollte sich wieder umdrehen, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Wenn ich meinen Satz beenden darf – zurück, um mir ein paar von meinen Sachen zu holen. Zuerst hatte ich von deinem Vater welche an und dann war ich im Krankenhaus. Dann hast du welche gekauft aber es reicht nicht. Wir haben immerhin noch fast eine Woche Ferien, da würde ich gerne ein paar Dinge zum Wechseln haben, meinst du nicht? Außerdem hätte ich wirklich gerne meine Zahnbürste und..."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", unterbrach sie ihn und fing an zu lachen. Irgendwo hinter ihren laut ausgesprochenen Worten rekapitulierte ihr Gedächtnis seine Worte. ‚Wir...eine Woche Ferien...' und ihr Bauchgefühl meldete ‚glücklich'.

„Meinen Wunsch finde ich nicht gerade ungewöhnlich."

„Ähm, du weißt, was meine Eltern beruflich machen?"

„Habe ich mitbekommen."

„Und du glaubst, in diesem Haus seien keine Zahnbürsten?", kicherte sie.

„Als ich...ähm...hierher kam, war es ja nicht geplant. Nachher habe ich dann im Bad auf der Ablage Zahnpasta und Zahnseide gefunden und das war in Ordnung. Danach war ich, wie du weißt, im Krankenhaus. An dem Tag, als du mich dort abgeholt hast, habe ich mich nochmals umgeschaut und eine in Folie eingepackte neue Zahnbürste gefunden, scheinbar für die Patienten. Die habe ich mitgenommen, nur ist sie nicht wirklich für längere Zeit gedacht."

„Du hättest fragen können."

„Ja, Hermione. Ich frage dich, nachdem du dir die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien hast letzte Woche, ob ich eine Zahnbürste haben kann und du sagst _ja klar Professor, wie lange möchten sie denn in meinem Haus bleiben_. Beinahe nicht lustig, findest du nicht?"

„Verstehe. Komm mal mit."

Sie gingen gemeinsam ins Bad und Hermione öffnete eine Schublade der Kommode.

„Such dir welche aus. Sie gehören dir.", lachte sie, denn die ganze Schublade war bis oben hin gefüllt mit Zahnbürsten in allen Farben und Formen.

„Wir werden damit überhäuft."

Tatsächlich suchte er sich drei Stück aus und legte sie in den Nachttisch am Gästebett.

„Warum lässt du nicht eine hier liegen?", rief sie hinterher.

Er atmete nur tief ein.

„Diskussion?", fragte sie ihn.

Mit einem Schnauben und ohne Worte nahm er eine weitere und stellte sie in ein frisches Glas auf dem Waschbecken.

* * *

*Sternchen* (s.u.) *g*

* * *

„Und doch werde ich jetzt nach Hogwarts apparieren."

„Wenn du magst, kannst du den Portschlüssel wieder benutzen."

„In Ordnung."

Sie holte Luft und wollte scheinbar noch etwas sagen, doch dann räusperte sie sich nur und ging aus dem Badezimmer. Bloß nicht zeigen, dass sie Angst hatte, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde.

Natürlich hatte er das mitbekommen und folgte ihr.

„Mein Wort gilt, Hermione, ich komme wieder." Mit den Worten hatte er sich ihr genähert und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn und berührte gleich darauf den Portschlüssel.

* * *

Sofort fühlte sie sich, als wenn ein Teil von ihr selbst mitgerissen worden wäre. Was sich so alles entwickeln konnte in einer Woche...!

Zunächst dachte sie, eine Zahnbürste zu holen könne ja nicht länger als zehn Minuten dauern. Nach einer Stunde überlegte sie weiter und dachte, Koffer packen und all seine Sachen zusammensuchen könne ja nicht ewig dauern.

Nach drei Stunden und einer Tafel Schokolade begann sie, ihren Kleiderschrank zu sortieren und alle blöden Klamotten, wie sie fand, in einen Altkleidersack zu stecken. Frustshoppen wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, doch sie wollte nicht aus dem Haus. Nicht jetzt. Draußen wurde das Wetter langsam schöner und der Regen hörte endlich auf. ‚Was für eine Ironie', dachte sie traurig.

Als es auf sechs Uhr zuging, lief verstohlen eine Träne an ihrer Wange herunter und sie wischte sie unwirsch weg. ‚Er hat gesagt ich komme wieder', wiederholte sie alle fünf Minuten.

Zum Lesen hatte sie keinen Nerv, was für ein Wunder. Deshalb ging sie in die Küche und stand vor dem geöffneten Kühlschrank. ‚Bloß kein Frustessen anfangen.' Sie suchte sich ein paar verschiedene Zutaten und Reste und füllte damit die Auflaufform und machte noch eine Kräuter-Sahne-Soße für darüber. Als sie fertig war, hatte sie keinen Hunger mehr und beschloss, den Auflauf zwar irgendwann in den Ofen zu stellen und zu garen, doch ihn nicht ohne _ihn_ zu essen. Zur Not würde sich Emma morgen darüber freuen.

Gerade hatte sie den Ofen eingeschaltet, als ein leichter Knall sie aus ihrer Trance aufschrecken ließ und sie wusste, dass er zurück war. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung und der Freude kam gerade über ihre Lippen, da kam er auch schon die Treppe hinunter und näherte sich ihr.

* * *

In Hogwarts hatte er, direkt nachdem er angekommen war, eine kleine Reisetasche genommen und seine Sachen zusammengesucht. _Keine_ Zahnbürste, Rasierzeug (sie hatte ihn im Krankenhaus wohl magisch _versorgt_), Socken, Wäsche und – Muggelkleidung. Natürlich hatte er welche, denn in all den Jahren hatte er immer und für alles vorbereitet sein müssen. Sie waren nur nicht gerade...so hell wie das Hemd, das ihm Hermione ausgesucht hatte. Nachdem er alles beisammen hatte, hatte er sich kurz in der Wohnung umgeschaut und fast alles für gut befunden. Je nachdem wie es weiterginge, war es ja nicht abwegig, dass sie ihn dort mal besuchen würde.

Als er in sein Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt war, um die Tasche zu holen, hatte er sich kurz auf sein großes Bett gesetzt und nachgedacht. Die Welt hatte sich um 180 Grad gedreht in den letzten Tagen. Zum Guten oder zum Alptraum? Die Antwort würde sich wahrscheinlich erst in Zukunft herausstellen. Die Müdigkeit trug dazu bei, keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können und so ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und wollte sich nur ein paar Minuten ausruhen – ‚höchstens zehn Minuten', dachte er. Daraus waren dann ungeplant drei Stunden geworden. Mit einem Schreck schaute er auf die Uhr, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, und beeilte sich, zu ihr zurückzukehren.

* * *

„Schön...dass du da bist.", brachte sie hervor. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn jetzt geküsst und ihn stürmisch begrüßt, doch sie traute sich nicht wirklich. In den ganzen Jahren hatte sie ihn nie anders als reserviert erlebt, und das war manchmal noch geschmeichelt. Nicht mal ahnen konnte sie, dass es ihm fast genauso ging. Er wollte sie den ersten Schritt machen lassen, denn die Barriere in seinem Kopf war immer noch vorhanden.

„Du hast gekocht?", fragte er, froh über das unverfängliche Thema.

„Ja, _versucht_. Der Ofen macht den Rest."

Als nichts weiter von ihm kam, wurde es ihr zu blöd und sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch und hauchte ihm ein Kuss auf die Lippen.

Von ihr motiviert, erwiderte er den Kuss und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, den sie ihm gewährte. Es dauerte nicht lang, da waren sie schon wieder einander verfallen.

„Wir sollten mit dem Küssen aufhören, Hermione." Die Zurückhaltung, die er sich geschworen hatte, machte echte Probleme.

„Wieso?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Wegen des Auflaufs."

„Was?"

„Soll er noch genießbar sein?"

„So schlecht war mein Essen ja auch nicht letztens."

Sonst war sie doch immer so schlau... „Wenn wir hiermit weitermachen...", und er küsste sie am Hals, „könnte es sein, dass er verbrennt..." Welche Zurückhaltung?

„Ja und..."

„Hermione..."

„Hmm...?"

„Wir könnten es noch immer bei einem einmaligen...Versehen belassen und..."

„Zweimal, Severus, zweimal. Und was wäre der Unterschied zwischen zweimal und dreimal?"

„Es wird schwerer..."

„Zu obliviaten, oder was?"

„Nein, zu widerstehen."

„Oh! Du hast immer so hohe Ansprüche an deine Schüler, an die Tränke, an Qualität und Schwierigkeitsgrad und an dich selbst...jetzt vergiss es doch alles einfach mal. Wir sind hier und..."

„Was du nicht sagst! Nun gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt.", sagte er mit seiner Lehrer-Stimme und zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Wie lange braucht er denn noch?"

„Ungefähr 20 Minuten. Wieso?"

Snape machte einen Seufzer in die Luft. „Zeig ich dir, wenn du mit nach oben kommst. 20 Minuten sind zu unterbieten." Sie war dahin, die Zurückhaltung.

„Oooh!"

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, zog er den Zauberstab und ließ die Rollos fast ganz runter, doch dann steckte er ihn wieder weg, weil er alles andere lieber von Hand machen wollte.

„Du stehst ja noch hier. Die Zeit läuft..."

Meinte er das jetzt Ernst? Er war wie ausgewechselt. In ihrem Inneren fing es an zu kribbeln – er machte keinen Rückzieher mehr, nicht vor ihr und nicht vor ihnen.

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und wartete.

„In Hogwarts bist du schneller.", bemerkte er mit einem ganz leichten Grinsen und hoffte, dass er sie nicht überforderte. Hoffte er insgeheim, dass sie erkannte, dass er nicht der Richtige für sie war? Das wollte er nicht wirklich, aber er war immer noch er.

Die Überlegungen waren noch nicht ausgedacht, da war sie schon wieder auf den Beinen, zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf, entledigte sich ihrer Hose und machte sich anschließend an den Knöpfen seiner Jeans zu schaffen. Über die Abdunklung in ihrem Schlafzimmer war sie wirklich dankbar, denn das und die Tatsache, dass er über das, worüber sie sich gestern so den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, keine Worte mehr verloren hatte, gab ihr ein wenig mehr Selbstsicherheit.

Jetzt hatte sie ihn doch überrascht und er sog scharf die Luft ein, als er erkannte, in was sie vor ihm stand.

„Das", und er deutete auf ihre Wäsche, „hat mich schon mal sprachlos gemacht, nur jetzt lenkt es mich noch mehr ab.", sagte er und strich mit leicht zittrigen Händen über ihren BH. Seine Berührungen brachten die Schmetterlinge wieder zum Flattern und sie registrierte beruhigt, dass er nicht ganz so cool war, wir er sich eben ganz kurz gegeben hatte.

Während sie ihm das Hemd aufknöpfte, küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich und sanken gemeinsam auf Hermiones Bett. Dass sie seine Küsse mit gleicher Intensität erwiderte und dazu ihr Anblick in dem diffusen Licht des Raumes, mit einem Hauch von Nichts auf ihrem Körper, hatten ihn hart werden lassen. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheiten griff er jetzt doch wieder zum Zauberstab und befreite sie beide von dem restlichen Stoff, der sie trennte, so brauchte keiner wieder aufzustehen.

Wie gestern machte sie ihm Platz und winkelte ihre Beine an, doch bald merkte er, dass sie noch nicht bereit war.

„Hermione", sagte er mit einem Ausdruck in der Stimme, der irgendwo zwischen Zärtlichkeit und Ungeduld lag, „willst du das hier oder essen?"

„Das fragst du _jetzt_? _Das hier_ natürlich, und dann essen." Direkt kamen wieder die Zweifel in ihr hoch, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Dann müssen wir es ein wenig beschleunigen, sonst haben wir wohl ein kleines Zeitproblem...und damit auch ein angebranntes, wie ich fürchte."

„Ähm..."

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja..."

„Lehn dich zurück und denk an gar nichts."

„Ja..." Versuchen würde sie es. Anfangs fiel es ihr wieder unglaublich schwer, doch nach ein paar wenigen Minuten ließ sie sich fallen und gab sich in seine Hände.

Und sie lernte seine Hände auf ganz andere Art zu schätzen, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Schnell fand er ihren so empfindlichen Punkt und reizte ihn so geschickt, wie sie es sonst nur selbst konnte – annähernd. Während er damit weitermachte, rutschte er ein wenig weiter abwärts, um seinen offenbar genauso geschickten Mund zum Einsatz zu bringen. Leider machte das Hermione wieder nervös und deshalb zog sie ihn zu sich hoch.

„Magst du es gar nicht?", fragte er bisschen verunsichert.

„Doch..."

Die Unsicherheit schien direkt wieder verflogen, denn er verschloss ihren Mund mit Küssen und setzte mit seinen Fingern fort, was er begonnen hatte. Hermione keuchte auf, als sie ihn auf diese Art und Weise in sich spürte und es dauerte nicht lang, da veränderte sich ihre Atmung. Das war ein Zeichen für ihn, aufzuhören.

„Bitte...", jammerte sie aufgrund des plötzlichen Verlustes – so kurz davor – „tu es jetzt, aber richtig."

„Richtig?", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Was _bitte_?"

„Dich, jetzt...nicht nur deine Hand..."

Zu gerne erfüllte er ihre Bitte. Sie hatten nur noch knapp fünf Minuten, das wusste er, weil er zwischendurch die Zeit im Auge behalten hatte, um sich ein wenig von seinen eigenen Empfindungen abzulenken.

Mit einem Ruck glitt er in sie und beiden entwich ein Keuchen. Seine Bewegungen wurden ein wenig schneller und er merkte, dass seine Vorarbeit Wirkung zeigte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf mal nach links und mal nach rechts, um seinen Küssen zu entkommen, denn andernfalls hätte sie keine Luft mehr bekommen. Ihre Atmung war sowieso nur noch abgehackt und als sich ihre Fingernägel in seinen Po krallten, spürte er schon die Kontraktionen, die sie um seinen harten Schaft schlossen. Wie überwältigend doch dieses Gefühl war, eine Frau so unter sich zu spüren und zu wissen, dass man(n) selbst die Ursache war – unbeschreiblich in dem Moment. Er ließ ihr ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um ihren Höhepunkt auszukosten zu können, bevor er wieder härter in sie stieß.

Für Hermione war es nicht minder überwältigend. Das erste mal, dass sie gekommen war, während er in ihr war, hatte sich so gut angefühlt und sie hoffte, dass es nicht das letzte mal gewesen war. Nachdem er auch an sein Ziel gekommen war – quasi im wahrsten Sinne eine Punktlandung mit dem Schrillen des Weckers aus der Küche – wollte sie ihn jedoch noch nicht gehen lassen. Mit festem Griff deutete sie ihm, seine Bewegungen nicht zu unterbrechen und er schaute ihr ungläubig in die Augen.

„Doch nicht...?, fragte er ein wenig erschöpft. Getäuscht hatte er sich eigentlich nicht.

„Bitte, kannst du..."

„Sag's mir, Hermione."

„Weitermachen", stöhnte sie. „Einfach ein bisschen...bewegen..."

Sie bestimmte seinen Rhythmus und als sie erneut seinen Po fest im Griff hatte, merkte er, wieso. Einen Moment später öffnete sie ihre Augen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Kopf und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Dennoch bewegte sie sich noch immer weiter und genoss die abklingenden Wellen tief in ihr.

„Der zweite ist noch intensiver...wusstest du das?", fragte sie ihn rhetorisch, nicht wissend, wo ihr Mut herkam.

„Nicht so genau...", gab er mit einem verwegenen Lächeln zu, „und leider gar nicht aus eigener Erfahrung", schob er noch hinterher.

Mit einem Kuss glitt er aus ihr heraus und stieg aus dem Bett.

„Der Auflauf, Hermione, komm,...wir haben den Kampf gegen die Uhr schon verloren."

„Ach was, fünf Minuten länger machen nicht viel aus."

Trotzdem griff sie sich eilends ihr kurzes Nachthemd und zog es über, um wenigstens irgendetwas an zu haben, denn für Wäsche, Jeans und Shirt war keine Zeit. Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie die Treppe runter und schaltete den Ofen aus.

„Alles in Ordnung", rief sie von unten. „Wollen wir essen?"

„Ja. Einen Moment."

Vollständig angezogen setzte er sich an den Tisch, während sie ihm den Teller belud. Sein Blick ging immer zwischen Teller, Fenster oder sonst wo hin und her und sie fragte sich langsam, warum er sie nicht einen Moment ansah. Hatte sie sich etwa zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt eben? Hätte sie sich mehr zurückhalten sollen? Hatte sie aber nicht gekonnt, nicht in dem Moment.

Severus führte die Gabel zu seinem Mund und legte sie direkt wieder hin, ohne einen Bissen gegessen zu haben.

„Ist er doch nichts geworden?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht – aber bitte, Hermione...", sagte er zögernd...

„Was ist es dann?" Sie kam nicht drauf und zermürbte sich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden den Kopf.

„Kannst du dir etwas mehr anziehen?" Die Vorstellung, mit einer Frau – mit ihr – am Tisch zu sitzen mit dem Wissen, dass sie absolut nichts drunter trug, ließ ihn an alles denken, nur nicht ans essen.

„Oooh...", sagte sie und schaute an sich herunter.

Hermione stand auf, aber nicht ohne um den Tisch herumzugehen und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.

tbc

* * *

* (Severus dachte nach. Die Leser würden denken, sie hätten das Kapitel mit der Silberhochzeit verpasst. Es musste sich etwas ändern, bevor es überhaupt begann.)


	19. So herrlich normal?

**Ihr Lieben!**  
**Wieder und wieder lieben Dank an alle, die meine Geschichte lesen und mögen! Freue mich sehr.**

**Heute hab ich für Euch ein super-langes Kapitel in der Hoffnung, ihr seid mir deswegen nicht böse *g***

**Oma taucht wieder auf und die von einigen so heiß geliebte Emma...**  
**Wer wissen möchte, wie ich mir "meine" so jung-gebliebene Mrs. Tenerhale vorstelle, schaut mal in den Link rein. Wundert euch nicht, ich habe sie mir in einer Senioren-Model-Kartei herausgesucht, aber sie passt ziemlich gut. *lach* Das Bild mit dem Hund und sie im schwarzen Blazer kommt der Sache am nächsten. Nur eher mit grau-braunen Haaren - und der Hund muss natürlich ein Retriever sein! (Ich habe natürlich keinerlei Rechte an den Bildern oder an der Website - habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen!)**

www. seniorenmodelle. de / Carina_G_Unterhaching. html  
(Leerzeichen entfernen, wenn ihr den Link eingebt)

* * *

Kapitel 19

Hermione hatte ihren Bademantel übergezogen und ihn gut zugemacht, als sie sich wieder an den Esstisch setzte.

„Besser?"

„Etwas." Hätte sie sich nicht normal anziehen können? Und ob sie jetzt wirklich viel mehr anhatte als zuvor wusste er nicht. Das machte ihm das ganze ein wenig...unbehaglich.

„Soll ich das Essen noch mal aufwärmen?"

„Nein."

„Oook, dann lass ich dich jetzt mal in Ruhe.", grinste sie und wünschte noch _Guten Appetit_.

Als sie fertig waren, wussten sie nicht so recht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Immerhin war es eine wirklich ungewöhnliche und nicht einfache Situation für beide.

„Ich wünsche dir schöne Ferien, Severus...", begann sie. „...deshalb sag mir bitte, was du dir so gedacht hast für die nächsten paar Tage."

„Gedacht?"

„Wie soll ich wissen, was du gerne in deiner Freizeit tust?"

„Heute Abend, glaube ich, nicht mehr viel."

„Ja", gähnte sie. „Nicht mehr viel."

„Ich würde mich gerne noch mal in der Bibliothek umsehen, ob ich etwas Interessantes zum Lesen finde."

„Natürlich gerne, Severus. Dann hole ich mir auch was."

„Hast du nicht noch Hausarbeiten zu machen?", fragte er, nicht ohne einen festen Blick auf sie zu richten.

„Jetzt? Außer deiner Strafarbeit habe ich nichts zu machen, nein, denn alle anderen geben keine Hausaufgaben für die Ferien."

Ganz leicht zog er wieder einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Du brauchst sie nicht zu machen. Nur der zweite Teil der Strafe, mit mir auf dem Gelände diese Pflanze suchen, ist dir nicht erlassen."

„Ich mache beide."

„Natürlich."

Jeder von ihnen suchte sich ein Buch und sie setzten sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer, da in der sogenannten Bibliothek ja nur ein großer Sessel stand. Er setzte sich in eine Ecke und sie in die andere. Hin und wieder drehte sie vorsichtig den Kopf zu ihm, aber er schien ganz in seine Lektüre versunken. Doch so ein Mann wie Severus bekam das schon mit, auch wenn man ihm es nicht immer ansah. Insgeheim genoss er den Abend und alles andere auch. Beinahe war es normal – ein normales Leben – und er fand ganz langsam Gefallen daran. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten. Wo war der Haken? Gab es einen?

In dem Moment rutschte sie etwas näher in die Mitte, legte die Beine hoch und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn – und er ließ es tatsächlich zu. Zumindest für den Augenblick hatte er seine Antwort bekommen. Sein Buch wanderte in die linke Hand, sodass er einen Arm frei hatte, um ihn um Hermione zu legen – so hatte sie es bequemer. Überrascht blickte sie zu ihm auf und zum ersten mal beugte er sich von sich aus runter, um sie zu küssen. Glückselig legte sie den Kopf an seine Brust und vertiefte sich wieder ins Buch.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da merkte er, dass sie langsam etwas tiefer rutschte und das Buch auf ihrem Schoß lag. Hermione war eingeschlafen. Hin- und hergerissen überlegte er, ob er sie nach oben tragen sollte oder ob er sie wecken sollte. Würde sie es wollen? Wäre sie ihm böse oder dankbar? Solche Zwischenmenschlichkeiten waren nicht einfach für ihn und er grübelte zu lange über Dinge, an die er noch vor ein paar Tagen, oder sagen wir nach Lily oder vor dem Angriff von Nagini, wenn er es zugab, nie auch nur eine Sekunde verschwendet hatte.

Es war zwar nicht so spät, knapp halb zehn, aber immerhin hatten sie beide recht wenig Schlaf bekommen letzte Nacht. Zumindest musste er als erster aufstehen. Vorsichtig stützte er sie ab, erhob sich und wollte sie sich gerade nehmen, da klingelte das Telefon. Dieses Gerät hatte wirklich immer ein perfektes Timing gehabt in der Zeit, seit er dort war. Gut oder schlecht?

Sie wurde wach und verstand erst mal nicht, in welcher Situation sie sich gerade befand. Fragend blickte sie zu ihm hoch und er zuckte nur stumm mit den Schultern und deutete auf den Apparat.

„Dad! Hi…ich hab mir ganz langsam Sorgen gemacht… Sonntag? Hab ich dann wohl nicht gehört…viel zu Lernen…bei Oma …Aaah,….hat sie? …Bereitschaftsdienst…an diesem Wochenende? Ok. Sehen wir uns noch? Ja,…schätze abends erst...ja. Bis dann. Ihr auch."

„Sie haben wohl Sonntag schon mal angerufen, aber ich hab nichts mitbekommen. Dann haben sie es bei Oma versucht und…"

Er verzog die Miene.

„Keine Angst, Oma ist nicht so. Sie hat erklärt, ich sei oft bei ihr gewesen und mit dem Hund und so weiter."

Langsam schlurfte sie zurück zur Couch, legte ihr Buch beiseite und schaute ihn an.

„Müde?", fragte er mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel.

„Nein…es geht. Was möchtest du denn noch machen?"

„Ich sehe wie es geht, Hermione. Du hast eben schon geschlafen."

„Ich? Neiiin…"

„Und ob. Warum sollte es sonst fast zehnmal geklingelt haben?"

„Hmmm?"

Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Komm, ich bringe dich nach oben."

Sie lächelte, ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich die Treppe hochziehen.

„Ausziehen schaffst du selber?"

„Was meinst _du_?"

„Du schaffst es."

„Und du?"

„Ich schaffe es sicherlich!", versicherte er ihr gespielt entrüstet.

„Ob du auch ins Bett willst, meine ich?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Die Nacht war kurz." Nicht zum erstenmal in diesen Ferien wunderte er sich, warum er mehr müde war und besser schlafen konnte. Eine Antwort fand er nicht.

Sie begann sich auszuziehen und er stand regungslos daneben. Als sie Hand an ihren BH legte, beeilte er sich, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen und ging ins Bad. Es war immer noch so unwirklich.

Zum Schlafen hatte er, wie sie schon vor Tagen herausgefunden hatte durch die Wette, nur seine Shorts und ein Shirt mitgebracht und fühlte sich endlich wohler in seinen eigenen Sachen. Nur noch Zähne putzen und dann...kam sie schlaftrunken rein und nahm sich auch ihre Zahnbürste. Sprachlos stand er daneben und wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Nicht mal angeklopft hatte sie und er führte es auf ihre Müdigkeit zurück. So standen sie nun gemeinsam vor dem Waschbecken, als wenn es schon jahrelang so gewesen wäre. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf das noch nasse Gesicht und verschwand genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Vor ihrer geöffneten Schlafzimmertür blieb er stehen und haderte mit sich. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich ganz auf die eine Hälfte des Bettes beschränkt, als ob sie ihm Platz gemacht hätte. Das zweite Kissen fehlte ebenso wenig wie eine Wolldecke am Fußende, falls es kalt würde – die andere war breit genug für zwei.

Dennoch – sie hatte nichts gesagt und er konnte sich nicht überwinden, diesen Schritt zu tun, deshalb ging er in sein Gästezimmer.

Hermione döste vor sich hin, zwang sich aber, nicht einzuschlafen, solange er nicht da war. Als er nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht zurück war, rief sie ihn.

„Severus?"

Schnell stand er auf. „Ja?"

„Wo bleibst du denn?"

„Ich bin in meinem Raum."

„Wieso?"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Willst du denn nicht hier...du hast doch schon hier geschlafen."

„Aber nicht so..."

„Der Platz reicht doch, wie wir festgestellt hatten."

„Es...ich kann das nicht."

„Versteh...einer...die Männer", murmelte sie.

Severus seufzte, machte im Gästezimmer das Licht aus und legte sich zu ihr unter die Decke.

„Du fällst gleich raus.", bemerkte sie und zog an seinem Arm. Severus rutschte ein wenig näher bemühte sich, ihr nicht ganz so nahe zu kommen. Nicht jetzt.

Hermione zog das Oberbett bis zum Kinn und machte es sich gemütlich. Sie fror ein bisschen weil sie so müde war.

„Willst du die Wolldecke haben?"

„Nein", sagte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. „Dan-ke."

Er machte auch die Augen zu und versuchte zu schlafen und es funktionierte nicht. Nach einer gefühlten Viertelstunde wollte er schon wieder leise aufstehen, da drehte sie sich plötzlich um, rutschte zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf und eine Hand auf seine Brust. Wie versteinert fühlte er sich und hatte Angst sich zu bewegen. Irgendwann wurde es unbequem und er zog vorsichtig seinen Arm hervor, um ihn um sie zu legen. Es war nicht auszumachen, ob sie noch wach war oder schlief, doch sie kuschelte sich wohlig in die Kuhle zwischen Arm und Brust und atmete bald tief und fest. Mit dem anderen Arm tastete Severus nach der Nachttischlampe, um sie auszumachen.

Ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, entspannte er sich und schlief zum erstenmal seit Ewigkeiten neben einer Frau ein, die er li...

Nox.

* * *

***Bon Jovi: „It's My Life**"*

* * *

Der Mittwochmorgen war wirklich vorzeigbar. Die Vorboten des gestrigen Abends – der rote Himmel und der nachlassende Regen – hatten nicht zu viel versprochen. Endlich war der Frühling zurück und langsam kam die Sonne zwischen den abziehenden Wolken hindurch, das konnte man schon durch die Ritze des Rollos erkennen.

Severus wachte auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wann hatte er denn das letzte mal zwölf Stunden geschlafen? Hermione lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und bewegte sich leicht, aber sie hatte die Augen noch geschlossen. Gut, wie er sich fühlte, rutschte er etwas näher zu ihr heran, schlang seinen Arm um sie und küsste sie in den Nacken. Ein leises _hmmm_ kam von ihr und so wusste er, dass sie langsam erwachte. Kurz drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm und lächelte – und das erstemal spürte er, wie der Blick ein Gefühl in ihm auslöste – so ein Ziehen im Bauch – das er aber schnell beiseite drängte und auf den Hunger schob.

Ganz unauffällig rutschte sie näher an ihn heran, zog seinen Arm fester um sich und küsste ihn auf die Finger. Ihre Nähe löste noch ganz andere Gefühle in ihm aus.

„Hermione, musst du dich so bewegen?"

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ihn liebevoll. „Mach ich doch gar nicht."

„Doch."

„Das merkst du?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Gleich wirst _du_ es merken, wenn du so weitermachst."

Tatsächlich hatte sie sich ein bisschen bewegt und sie spürte, wie es Wirkung zeigte. ‚Was für ein Glück', dachte sie, denn es gab gerade nichts, was sie mehr brauchte.

Severus begann, ihr Bein zu streicheln und arbeitete sich weiter nach oben vor bis zu ihrer linken Brust, die er sanft knetete und deren Spitze sich unter seinen Berührungen aufrichtete.

Wohlig seufzte sie und das brachte ihn dazu, ihre Bewegungen mitzumachen und seine Hand langsam wieder tiefer gleiten zu lassen. Ihre Aktion und Reaktionen hatten ihn schnell ziemlich hart werden lassen und er hätte sich jetzt gerne ebenso schnell und fest in ihr versenkt. ‚Das muss warten', zügelte er sich selbst.

Doch weit gefehlt. Er ließ seine Hand in ihren Slip gleiten, streifte über ihren Po und weiter bis zu ihrer Mitte nur um festzustellen, dass sie schon mehr als feucht war.

Erstaunt beugte er sich über sie und blickte sie fragend an, aber nicht ohne beide Mundwinkel zucken zu lassen.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen!"

„Ich hab geträumt...", entschuldigte sie sich und errötete leicht, woraufhin sie auch noch eine hochgezogene Augenbraue erntete – so typisch.

„Will ich wissen, was das für ein Traum war?", raunte er von der Seite in ihr Ohr.

„Ähm..."

„Sag es mir, Hermione." Eine Gänsehaut überzog sie, als er dabei seinen harten Schaft an ihrem Po auf und ab bewegte.

„Ähm...ich...wir waren auf Hogwarts. Du hast mich nachts auf einem Kontrollgang erwischt – ich weiß, nicht so ungewöhnlich – und dann hast du mich...ähm...gegen eine Wand geschoben, hast dich zwischen mich gedrängt und...es nicht zu Ende gebracht, bevor ich aufwachte eben."

„Nicht zu Ende gebracht?"

„So kurz davor...", schob sie noch hinterher und merkte, wie er ihren Slip runterzog. Wenn er nicht bald weitermachte, müsste sie es selbst tun – es war wirklich eine Qual, so aufzuwachen.

Kaum hatte sie ausgedacht, hob er ihr linkes Bein ein wenig an und brachte sich von hinten in sie, dass sie aufkeuchte. Langsam bewegte er sich vor und zurück, doch in der Position waren die Bewegungsmöglichkeiten nicht gerade groß. Sie meinte, vor Lust umzukommen und versuchte, sich noch näher an ihn heranzurücken, was aber nicht mehr möglich war. Severus ging es ohne ihres Wissens genauso.

„Bitte...kannst du..."

Er glitt aus ihr raus und kniete sich auf das Bett. Dann zog er sie an den Hüften in seine Richtung, dass sie nun auch vor ihm auf den Knien war. Küssend arbeite er sich ihren Rücken hinauf und massierte leicht ihren Nacken. Sie spürte seine Spitze an ihrem Eingang und hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Severus..."

„Ja?"

„Du quälst mich gerade."

Er musste erst damit umgehen lernen, dass sie scheinbar so heiß auf ihn war.

„Meinst du...so...?"

„Jaah..."

Das reichte ihm und er versenkte sich in ihr, während er weiter ihren Rücken streichelte und seine vorsichtigen Bewegungen fortsetzte. Er wollte nicht so schnell kommen, was ihm durch die Position erschwert wurde.

Hermione hätte am liebsten in ein Kissen gebissen. Als er wieder seine Bewegung unterbrach, wurde es ihr zuviel.

„Du quälst mich immer noch.", presste sie hervor, nicht ohne ihm mit ihrer eigenen Bewegung anzudeuten, dass sie es gerne...intensiver hätte.

Das überzeugte ihn endgültig. Er packte sie fest an den Hüften, dass sie ihr Gleichgewicht nicht verlor und stieß hart in sie hinein. Nach ein paar wenigen – sie konnte nicht mehr denken und schon gar nicht mehr zählen – aber heftigen Stößen rollte eine unglaublich intensive Welle über sie hinweg, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Dadurch riss sie Severus kurze Zeit später mit und er ergoss sich in ihr. Erschöpft von diesem kurzen aber heftigen...Morgen landeten beide wieder in den Kissen und blieben noch ein wenig liegen, um das Gefühl noch ein bisschen auskosten zu können.

„Frühstück und duschen?"

„Duschen und Frühstück", bestimmte er.

* * *

Die Temperatur sollte heute immerhin auf fast 18 Grad steigen, hatten sie beim späten Frühstück im Radio gehört. Manchen machte so ein Umschwung zu schaffen, aber Severus freute sich. Endlich konnte er wieder nach draußen gehen und mal tief durchatmen – ohne Angst vor einem erneuten Rückfall. Das täte seiner angeschlagenen Lunge gut.

Trotzdem wollte er noch ein bisschen warten und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit dem Buch, das er gestern Abend angefangen hatte.

Während des restlichen Vormittags kümmerte sich Hermione um das Haus und machte hier und da Ordnung – mit und ohne Magie. Dann müsste sie nicht alles am Wochenende herrichten und damit blieb ihr mehr Zeit für Severus bevor die Schule wieder losginge. Vor allem brachte sie das Gästezimmer wieder in Originalzustand. So ganz in schwarz und grün konnte sie es wohl kaum lassen. _Wahrscheinlich_ hätten ihre Eltern dann ein paar Fragen dazu, dachte sie kichernd. Jetzt, da er in ihrem Bett schlief, war es so viel einfacher...und sooo viel schöner.

Immer noch überlegte sie, ob seine Räume in Wirklichkeit so düster waren. Wie konnte man nur so leben? Ein Teil von ihr schob diesen Gedanken beiseite und glaubte, er hätte entweder nur ein Scherz gemacht oder es deshalb so ausgewählt, weil es alle von ihm erwarteten. Andererseits machte er wirklich sehr selten Scherze. Sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis und musste gespannt warten, bis sie sein Zuhause ich echt sehen würde. Inständig hoffte sie, dass er es zulassen würde. Warum auch nicht?

Und ein weiterer Gedanke spukte ihr die ganze Zeit im Kopf rum. Genauer gesagt das Bild, dass sich heute morgen bei ihr eingebrannt hatte. _Wow_ hatte sie nur gedacht, als er nach dem Duschen heruntergekommen war. Seine Muggelkleidung...eine enge, schwarze Jeans mit Knöpfen (was sonst) und Ledergürtel, ein schwarzes offenes Hemd (was sonst) und ein dunkles Shirt für darunter. Die Jacke hatte sie noch nicht richtig gesehen, da er sie über den Sessel gelegt hatte.

Laut hatte sie auch nur ein „_Wow_" rausgebracht und er hatte nur verständnislos gesagt, er sei ja auch schon mal in Muggel-London unterwegs. Sie hatte natürlich seinen Anblick gemeint – und es waren nicht gerade die ältesten und billigsten Sachen, die er da trug.

„Hermione?", rief er von unten.

„Ja? Ich komme runter, ich bin sowieso oben fertig."

„Wie ist es mit euren Nachbarn? Meinst du, ich kann etwas nach draußen in den Garten?"

„Warum nicht. Die Bäume und die Hecke sind recht hoch und außerdem sind am Vormittag nicht viele Leute zuhause. Es ist nicht nötig, dass du dich versteckst, Severus."

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine."

„Ja, aber falls es dich beruhigt...hier laufen öfter fremde Leute herum wegen der Praxis."

„Aber nicht im Garten – und sie ist geschlossen."

„Trotzdem. Das weiß ja auch nicht jeder."

„Wie du meinst."

„Meine ich."

Er wandte sich schon zur Tür.

„Warte..."

Immer noch war sie ein wenig scheu und wusste nicht, ob er es mochte oder...doch, mögen schon, aber ob sie es sich herausnehmen durfte. Sie berührte seinen Arm und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

Wenn es zwischendurch zu Berührungen kam, so wie jetzt, stand er immer ein wenig reserviert da. Ein ziemlicher Gegensatz zu den..._Situationen_, in denen sie sonst Küsse ausgetauscht hatten.

„Entschuldige..."

Er löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und nahm ihre Hand.

„Entschuldige dich niemals für einen Kuss, hörst du?"

„Aber..."

„Wenn, dann bin ich es, der sich entschuldigen muss. Für mich ist es alles nur noch sehr...unwirklich und sehr schwer, damit umzugehen. Du kannst es dir sicher vorstellen."

„Ja, Severus. Annähernd. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Nicht so viele...bitte."

„Ich versuche es."

Sie lächelte ihn an und er ging nach draußen.

* * *

Der Duft der Frühlingsblumen stieg ihm in die Nase – eine wunderschöne Jahreszeit. Viele bunte Blumen, frisches Grün und zarte Blüten an den Bäumen machten den Garten zu einem wundervollen Rückzugsort. Die Hecke entlang des Zauns schützte ein wenig vor den Blicken von der Straße, wie sie gesagt hatte, deshalb genoss Severus den Tag und versuchte, ein paar Gewächse zu bestimmen, die ihm nur vage bekannt waren und überlegte, ob sie irgendeinen Nutzen für seine Tränke haben konnten.

Die Grangers fanden neben ihrer anspruchsvollen Arbeit noch die Zeit, sich um den Garten zu kümmern und das beeindruckte ihn. Kein Wunder, woher sollte Hermione denn sonst ihren Eifer herhaben? Auf der einen Seite würde er es interessant finden, sie kennen zu lernen, doch damit war es noch, wie er fand, viel zu früh.

Wer wüsste, wie es weitergehen würde, wenn der Schulalltag wieder anfinge. Außerdem – was war das mit ihnen? Eine Beziehung? Wohl kaum nach ein paar Tagen. Eine Affäre? Nein, nicht mit _ihr_. Ein Ausrutscher? Auf der einen Seite schon, doch es fühlte sich nicht so an, und sie war weiß Merlin keine Frau für einen Ausrutscher. Er hatte sich ihn geleistet und rückgängig machen war nicht mehr möglich. Nicht auf die legale Tour und zwischenmenschlich schon mal gar nicht mehr. Würde er es rückgängig machen wollen? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, denn er fand weder in ihrem Verhalten noch in ihren Augen oder Worten etwas, das nach Bedauern oder Bereuen aussah. Beinahe glücklich kam sie ihm vor. Wegen ihm?

Nicht zum erstenmal schüttelte er fassungslos seinen Kopf. Konnte es sich tatsächlich wiederholen? Konnte es jemanden geben, der ihn mochte? Wie Lily damals? Zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Konnte er denn überhaupt damit umgehen? Hatten ihn die Jahre nicht verbittert, zynisch und gemein werden lassen? Vielleicht nach außen hin für die Schüler – und innerlich? Ja, aber nicht komplett. Ein Teil von ihm war wirklich noch _Mensch_. Noch oder wieder? Die Frage konnte er sich noch nicht beantworten. Die Ferien taten ihm sichtlich gut und er hätte sich so etwas nie träumen lassen. Er beschloss im Stillen, die wenigen restlichen Tage zu nutzen, um Antworten auf die vielen Fragen zu finden, die er sich gestellt hatte – und ebenso beschloss er, sich eine Chance zu geben – sich oder ihnen – indem er versuchte, das kleine Mantra im Kopf loszuwerden – ‚_du bist Lehrer, du bist ihr Professor_'...

* * *

Ohne dass er es merkte, näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten Hilfe für sein Dilemma.

Zunächst hörte er ein Winseln aus einer bestimmten Richtung, das bald zu einem Bellen ausartete. Erschrocken drehte sich Severus um und sah den Hund am Gartentor kratzen. Um die Nachbarn nicht aufmerksam zu machen, öffnete er schnell das Tor und Emma konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen. Sie lief um ihn herum, jaulte und bellte und versuchte alles mögliche, um irgendeine Reaktion von ihm zu bekommen.

„_Silencio_", versuchte er wieder, doch es half natürlich nicht. „Hermione", rief er laut, doch die hörte scheinbar auch nicht(s). Sie wollte die Küche in Ordnung bringen und das Mittagessen vorbereiten, wie er vermutete, und bekam wohl nichts mit, da die Küche zur Seite gelegen war und nicht in Richtung Straße, wo sich ein Teil des Gartens und eine Wiese befand.

Der Kampf, der in seinem Inneren tobte, war nicht weniger schwer als der, mit dem er vor einigen Minuten noch zu tun hatte. Fluchend bückte er sich zu Emma runter und tätschelte ihren Kopf. Dann erhob er sich wieder und wollte sich weiterhin mit dem Garten beschäftigen. Weit gefehlt. Wer dachte, dass sich ein Hund _damit_ begnügen würde, hatte nie einen kennen gelernt. Schon gar nicht _sie_. Ihr Enthusiasmus war nicht zu übertreffen und ihr _Getue_ war ohnegleichen. Ohnegleichen im negativen Sinne natürlich – für Snape. Erneut bückte er sich und streichelte ihr über das Fell. Wenigstens hatte dadurch das Bellen aufgehört. Aber nur das.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte er sie barsch und sich gleichzeitig, warum er mit einem Hund sprach. Wie er es hasste, wenn jemand nicht gehorchte. Schüler waren ja doch einfacher zu handhaben als _das_ hier. Einige Zeit später fand er heraus, dass er nicht drumherum kam. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand von der Straße her zuschaute, kniete er sich auf die Wiese und kraulte Emma unter ihrer Schnauze, strich über den Rücken und unterm Bauch. Plötzlich ließ sie sich auf die Seite fallen, rollte sich auf den Rücken und Snape bekam fast einen Herzanfall. Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht? Wenn das Hermione erfahren würde...

Hätte der Hund grinsen können, hätte er es getan. Er hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. _Wann machst du endlich weiter_, sollte das wohl heißen. Der Professor, der im Moment keiner war, verstand endlich und setzte seine Bemühungen um Ruhe fort.

Durch das ganze Theater hatte er zuerst gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Emma noch die Leine hinter sich herzog, als sie durch den Garten streifte. Natürlich hatte sie sich nur entfernt, um den alten Tennisball zu suchen, mit dem sie dort immer spielte, und denselben legte sie jetzt vor Snapes Füße.

„Was?", blaffte er sie an.

Daraufhin stupste sie den Ball mit der Schnauze an und er trat ihn weg. Wüsste man es nicht besser, hätte man sagen können, dass Emmas folgender Beller empört klang. Um sie wieder ruhig zu stellen, hob er den Ball auf und warf ihn möglichst weit und hinters Haus.

Und während die Aktion erfolgreich war, kam ihm in denn Sinn ‚Wenn der Hund schon hier ist, ist Mrs. Tenerhale nicht weit.' Wo hatte er bloß seinen Verstand? Zumindest nicht hundertprozentig in seinem Kopf in den letzten Tagen. Wenn sie ihn hier sehen würde...bei Merlin, wie könnte man das erklären? Er könnte wohl kaum sagen, er sei durch puren Zufall hier in diesen Garten geraten, wo es doch Zehntausende im Umkreis gab. Eigenartig war, dass der Hund schon mindestens zwanzig Minuten da war, sie jedoch nicht.

Kaum hatte er sich entschlossen, das Tor zu schließen und den Hund Hund sein zu lassen, stand sie vor ihm.

„Mr. Snape? Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Haben sie schon alles in Hogwarts erledigt? Schön, sie doch noch mal zu sehen!", grinste sie und er fühlte sich ertappt wie ein Kind, das gerade die Schokolade vor dem Essen gegessen hatte. Wie wahr! Verbotenes Naschen vor ... Erschreckend wahr!

„Da bist du ja, Emma. Sie hat sich losgerissen, aber ich weiß ja, dass sie nicht weitergeht als bis hierhin. Ein paar Häuser weiter vorne habe ich mich bei Mrs. O'Kilter festgeredet. Was anderes – ist Hermione da? Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als sie am Montag bei mir war, aber ich habe das Gefühl, es hat sich in der Zwischenzeit erledigt..."

Severus fiel einfach nichts ein, deshalb sagte er nur, dass sie wahrscheinlich in der Küche sei und das Essen zubereite.

„Aha?!", meinte Mrs. Tenerhale nur und ging ins Haus. Der Hund folgte ihr – nicht.

„Liebes...da bist du ja. Du wolltest doch von dir hören lassen. Wie geht's dir?" Mr. Tenerhale hatte ihre Enkelin liebevoll in den Arm genommen.

„Das hätte ich doch noch gemacht Oma, tut mir leid. Es ist..."

„Ich verstehe schon, Schätzchen."

„Nein...was denn? Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht."

„Oh, ganz sicher nicht, Liebes, das stimmt.", grinste sie und Hermione war ganz verwirrt. Hatte sie ihr gerade geglaubt?

Nicht nur bei Severus war der Verstand wohl auf Abwegen. Mrs. Tenerhale hatte ganz genau gesagt, was sie meinte. Es war wirklich nicht so, wie es aussah – es war nicht die Schülerin, die ihren _zufällig_ vorbeigekommenen _Professor_ zum Essen eingeladen hatte, das sie gerade _zufällig_ vorbereitete. Ganz sicher nicht.

„Oma, willst du mit mir essen später?"

„Mit _euch_? Oh, nein, nein, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich einen Termin beim Frisör hab. Geht leider nicht. Vielleicht ein anderes mal."

„Aber..."

„Sag mal, was ist mit Ostern? Sehen wir uns? Oder vielleicht vorher noch mal? Ach, wir können ja telefonieren."

„Ja klar...aber..."

„Ok, Liebes, mach's gut...ich muss mich jetzt wirklich beeilen." Und schon war sie aus der Tür.

Hermione starrte ihr ungläubig nach. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihre Großmutter das letzte mal beim Frisör gewesen war. Wenn sie es nicht selbst machte, was sie äußerst gut konnte aufgrund ihres Berufes, ging sie immer ins Theater zu ihren ehemaligen Kollegen. Was sollte das denn wieder?

* * *

„Ah, haben sie sich mit Emma angefreundet?", fragte Mrs. Tenerhale ganz unschuldig, als sie beim Rausgehen Snape mit dem Tennisball ertappte.

‚Was für ein Timing', dachte er entnervt und laut erklärte er, dass er lediglich aufräumen wolle.

„Das wird der Hund _sicherlich_ verstehen!", versicherte sie ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen und klopfte ihm unterstützend auf den Unterarm.

„Sagen sie, war das Wetter oben in Schottland auch besser? Hier wird es ja endlich etwas frühlingshafter."

Da hatte sie ihn. Nicht ein einziges mal hatte er in Hogwarts aus dem Fenster geschaut, er hatte anderes zu tun und zu überdenken gehabt. „Nur ein wenig kühler."

„Schön, dass sie ihre Arbeit so schnell erledigen konnten und doch noch ein bisschen ihre Ferien genießen können. Sie sehen schon viel _entspannter_ aus als beim letzten Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben!"

Kurz entglitten ihm seine Gesichtszüge, bevor er sich an seine ach so gekonnte _Snape-Miene_ erinnerte. Konnte sie Legilimentik oder was?

„Nun, es ist noch einiges zu tun und..."

Mrs. Tenerhale lehnte sich ein wenig weiter aus dem Fenster – es begann, Spaß zu machen. „Dann hatten sie noch etwas in London zu erledigen?"

„Eigentlich..."

Laut Beschreibungen von Hermione aus früheren Jahren hätte sie nie gedacht, dass er so leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen war.

„Nicht? Oh, ich vergesse auch schon mal was...dann sag ich immer, was man nicht im Kopf hat, muss man in den Beinen haben – nicht wahr?"

Severus unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

„Vergessen? Nicht direkt. Herm...Miss Granger hat noch eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen und ich musste noch ein paar Details mit ihr besprechen."

Mrs. Tenerhale zog fast so perfekt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe wie er selbst, nur ihr Gesicht sah dabei ganz anders aus.

„Sie sind wirklich ein engagierter Lehrer, Mr. Snape, das muss ich ihnen mal sagen. Sich in den Ferien um seinen Job zu kümmern, nenn ich wirklich Einsatz. Was hat sie denn angestellt? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie Nachsitzen muss!" Jetzt war sie wirklich gespannt auf seine Argumentation.

„Ihre Enkelin hat kurz vor den Ferien meinen Unterricht maßgeblich gestört und war unaufmerksam. Das Buch für die Strafarbeit hat sie im Labor liegengelassen und ich wollte es ihr vorbeibringen. Nachsitzen muss sie erst in der Schulzeit." Was für ein Ausmaß an Unsinn, den er hier von sich gab. Die Tatsachen stimmten ja grob, aber er würde sich selbst nicht glauben, wenn er sich zuhören müsste.

„Ja, da bin ich mir _sicher_, dass sie als Lehrer nicht vom Nachsitzen absehen können. Schließlich muss ja alles gerecht zugehen, nicht wahr?"

„So ist es."

„Nun, Mr. Snape, haben sie noch weitere Pläne für die Ferien? Hier in London kann man doch eine Menge unternehmen und..."

„Aus welchem Grund sollte ich hier..."

„Warum denn nicht?", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab – mal wieder – und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. „Sie werden sich außerhalb ihrer gewohnten Umgebung noch mehr vom Schulalltag erholen können als bisher schon. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung.

Sagen sie, wie alt sind sie eigentlich, wenn ich fragen darf? Sie sehen ziemlich jung aus für einen Professor."

„39." Was sollte er auch sonst antworten?

„Das ist doch nett...so was...alle eine neun."

„Wie bitte?"

„Na sie und Hermione, naja, nur noch ein paar Monate, und ich... Ach, das wäre doch eine lustige Idee. Jeder spricht jetzt schon von dem großen Millenium nächstes Jahr – 2000 – was für eine Zahl! Und sie 40, ich 70 und Hermione kann ihren 20. nachfeiern, das wäre doch was!", sagte sie voller Enthusiasmus.

Verwirrt schaute er sie an.

„Entschuldigen sie...die Idee kam mir gerade so zugeflogen...aber wir sollten es dennoch mal im Auge behalten.", lachte sie. „Nichts für ungut, Mr. Snape. Ich denke, wir sehen uns noch mal. Machen sie es gut bis dahin! Komm, Emma. Los!"

Während er noch Luft für eine Antwort holte, war sie schon weg und er wusste gerade gar nicht, wie ihm geschehen war. Wie konnte sie etwas wissen? Wusste sie etwas? Hermione hatte bestimmt nichts erzählt. Er schob es auf seine Gewohnheit, immer wachsam gewesen sein zu müssen.

Hermione kam in dem Moment nach draußen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte Oma noch gehört."

„Das hast du auch. Sie ist erst gerade weg."

„Ach ne...sie hatte es doch eben so eilig, zum Frisör zu kommen."

„_Davon_ hat sie nichts gesagt."

„Oh!"

„Das kann man wohl sagen."

„Willst du etwas essen?"

„Eigentlich nicht, unser Frühstück war ziemlich spät."

„Du hast recht. Dann lass uns kurz reingehen und überlegen, was wir machen wollen."

„In Ordnung."

* * *

Mrs. Tenerhale hatte so ihre Schwierigkeiten mit Emma. Sie waren kaum ein paar Meter weitergekommen, weil der Hund einfach keine Lust hatte, weiterzugehen. Immer wieder drehte er sich um und wollte sie mit sich ziehen.

„Was ist bloß mit dir, Hund? Wir werden ja noch mal herkommen, aber nicht jetzt. Du hast deine Runde noch nicht gedreht heute Mittag." Das gute Zureden half gerade gar nicht. Sie seufzte und gab etwas mehr Leine. Er lief zurück zum Gartentor und blieb davor stehen. Diesmal ohne zu Winseln. Nur der Schwanz wedelte heftig und er drehte sich immer wieder um, ob Frauchen nicht käme. Sie kam und beugte wohl aus Instinkt nur den Kopf etwas um die Ecke der Hecke.

„Hund,", flüsterte sie, „du bist der Schlauste auf der Welt. Du wusstest es, oder? Guck mich nicht so an, ganz ahnungslos bin ich auch nicht, auch ohne Hundenase!"

Hermione stand auf den Stufen der Eingangstreppe und er etwas tiefer. Beim Hochgehen hatte sie sich umgedreht, dass sie jetzt auf Augenhöhe mit Severus war. Da ihm der Weg versperrt war, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Kuss zu erwidern.

Mrs. Tenerhale grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Ach ja, ist das schön...aber unser Mr. Snape muss wirklich noch was lernen, wie es scheint."

In dem Moment schlang er die Arme um Hermiones Taille und zog sie zu sich, obwohl sie draußen waren. Er hatte gar nicht mehr nachgedacht.

„Na also, so ist das schon besser, nicht wahr, Emma?"

Sie blickte ihr Frauchen an, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und machte sich auf zu ihrem Mittagsspaziergang.

* * *

Gemeinsam hatten sie beschlossen, einen ruhigen Tag einzulegen. Severus hatte in den vielen Jahren so selten innerliche Ruhe gehabt, dass es ihm sichtlich gut tat hier bei ihr, hatte sie festgestellt. Jeden Tag mehr.

Hermione musste nur einkaufen, um neue Lebensmittel für den Rest der Woche zu besorgen und ein paar extra Zutaten, da sie ja vielleicht mal gemeinsam kochen wollten. Er willigte ein, mitzukommen. Diesmal sollte es etwas näher in Richtung Londons Innenstadt gehen, weil er sich dort unter vielen Menschen – oder anders ausgedrückt, nicht in einem überschaubaren Vorstadt-Einkaufszentrum, etwas wohler und weniger beobachtet fühlte.

Severus wollte nur ganz kurz in die Winkelgasse, um etwas zu erledigen, aber versprach, dass es nicht lange dauern würde. In der Zeit wollte sie schon einen Supermarkt suchen und dann wollten sie sich treffen, um sich hier und da noch etwas anzusehen.

Gesagt, getan.

Hermione war als erste am Treffpunkt und überlegte, ob sie schnell in diesen tollen großen Modeladen gegenüber gehen sollte. Wie sie gestern schon festgestellt hatte, brauchte sie dringend schöne Wäsche und ein paar andere Sachen. Nur so schnell ging das ja auch nicht. Sie schaute immer wieder zwischen den Schaufenstern des Ladens und der Richtung hin und her, aus der sie Severus vermutete. Beim Apparieren musste man ja wirklich vorsichtig sein – darin war keiner besser als er. Jetzt, wo er seine Gesundheit – fast, seine Konzentration – fast, und seinen Zauberstab wieder hatte, gelang es ihm endlich so gut wie früher.

Da kam er auch schon und war gerade dabei, sich seine Jacke überzuziehen. In der Winkelgasse hatte er sie weggelassen. Auch schwarz (was sonst) mit Stehkragen und sportlichem Schnitt. Außer einem _Wow_ kam ihr wieder nichts in den Sinn. So typisch Frau, die Snape sah – oder etwa nicht? Eher nicht, dachte sie sich ernsthaft.

_Und nun?_ sagte sein Blick. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du _nicht_ mit mir in diesen Laden willst.", sagte sie und deutete hinter sich.

„Was du nicht sagst. Da hinten habe ich eben eine große Buchhandlung gesehen und ein paar Marktstände sind auch aufgebaut. Dann würde ich sagen bis gleich?"

„Prima." Sie wollte ihm gerne noch ein Kuss geben, aber er hatte sich schon umgedreht und ging in die andere Richtung.

Innerlich klopfte sie sich auf die Schulter. Jetzt hatte ein bisschen Zeit, um sich etwas zu kaufen. Bloß beeilen und wenigstens ein oder zwei Teile aussuchen...

Während sie zwischen den Kleiderständern hindurchging, fiel ihr ein, dass er doch sicher Geld bräuchte. Andererseits würde er sich sicher bei ihr melden.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, was ihm gefiel, grübelte sie weiter. In dunkelgrün fand sie nichts und wusste auch nicht, ob sie darüber eher froh sein sollte. Weiß? Nicht wirklich passend. Rot? Nein, viel zu offensichtlich. Rosa? Ging gar nicht. Schwarz war naheliegend, also griff sie ein schönes Set aus schwarzer Spitze mit Samteinsätzen. In der Umkleidekabine kam sie sich komisch vor, den in so etwas hatte sie sich noch nie gesehen. Schnell zog sie sich wieder um und suchte weiter, behielt es aber trotzdem in der Hand. Wenigstens ein Teil wollte sie sich kaufen.

Als Hermione noch nicht zurück war, ging er mit einem Schnauben doch in den Laden. Nachdem er fünf Minuten gesucht hatte, sah er sie endlich von weitem und ging zu ihr. „Ich habe dich überall gesucht."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, in welcher Abteilung er sich befand und blickte um sich, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn keiner gesehen hatte.

Hermione wurde rot und versuchte, die Sachen hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken.

„Ich kann doch nicht ahnen, dass du so schnell in der Bücherei fertig bist. Ich wäre schon rausgekommen."

„Schnell? Ich war etwas länger als eine Stunde dort, falls die Turmuhr stimmt."

„Ooh...", erwiderte eine überraschte Hermione, als sie auf ihre Uhr schaute, „sooo lange war ich hier drin? – Entschuldige."

Sehnsüchtig schaute sie sich um und ihr Blick blieb kurz an einer Modellpuppe hängen. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal in der Abteilung für Oberteile und Kleider umschauen können. Schade.

„Was versteckst du da?"

„Nichts."

Du lügst mich an und weißt, dass ich es weiß? Miss Granger...!"

„Ähm...nichts weiter. Geh doch einfach schon mal und ich komme nach."

„Damit ich wieder warten muss? Auf keinen Fall."

Mit einem Arm packte er sie fest und mit dem anderen griff er hinter ihren Rücken.

Ihr bezauberndes Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur röter, wofür sie nur eine gerunzelte Stirn und die übliche Augenbraue erntete.

„Was..." Mehr kam da nicht von ihm.

„Das ist...ähm,...ich hab nicht soviel..."

„Es ist nicht nötig, dafür Geld auszugeben."

„Soviel Auswahl, meinte ich."

„Brauchst du nicht.", versicherte er ihr mit einem ganz, ganz leichten grinsen.

„Sieh es als Geschenk..."

„Geschenk? Willst du mich lächerlich machen?"

„Dann eben als Geschenkpapier...Du darfst es auspacken."

„Was?" Schnell war ihm klar geworden, was sie meinte, doch das zeigte er natürlich nicht.

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen, ließ ihn stehen und ging zur Kasse.

Sie wollte es doch kaufen? ‚Nicht schlecht', dachte er ganz für sich.

Draußen angekommen, überlegte er sich spontan etwas.

„Ich habe etwas vergessen. Ich gehe noch mal hinein. Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Geh eben noch rüber zum Markt, den Rosmarin habe ich auch vergessen."

„Klar...aber was willst du da drin?"

„Äh, Socken, ich brauche noch Socken." Er vergaß etwas, und dann gleich zwei Sachen?

„Du brauchst Geld."

„Deshalb war ich ja in der Winkelgasse. Habe bei Gringotts getauscht, ich kann ja nicht die ganzen Tage ohne einen Sickel...ohne einen Penny in der Tasche herumlaufen."

„Ach so..." Sie tat ihm natürlich den Gefallen und ging los.

Vorhin im Geschäft hatte er ganz genau gesehen, wohin ihr Blick gegangen war. Das Plastik-Modell trug ein wunderschönes schwarzes Abendkleid. Nie hatte er sich so etwas näher angesehen, aber es gefiel ihm und seine Phantasie gaukelte ihm ein Bild von ihr vor, auf dem sie dieses Kleid auf ihrem Abschlussball trug. Noch nie hatte er sie in schwarz gesehen. Dass er damit auch unterbewusst an die – an eine gemeinsame Zukunft dachte, bekam er gar nicht mit.

Die Zweifel bezüglich der Farbe schob er beiseite und suchte eine Verkäuferin. Hoffentlich eine, die _anders_ war als die letzte...

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?" Sie war anders, ‚Merlin sei Dank'.

„Nun, ich hätte gerne dieses Kleid."

„Oh. Ich zeige es ihnen gerne. Eigentlich wäre es besser, wenn es ihre Frau anprobieren würde."

„Es soll eine Überraschung sein."

‚Wie nett', dachte die Verkäuferin, ‚nur keine ganz billige Überraschung.'

„Sind sie sicher?"

„Ja.", versicherte er ihr mit Nachdruck.

„Welche Größe muss es denn sein?"

Darüber hatte er sich gar keine Gedanken gemacht und er begann, unsicher zu werden.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen."

„Dann haben wir ein Problem, aber nicht unlösbar. Beschreiben sie sie bitte mal."

Severus versuchte sein Bestes, es reichte nur nicht.

„Wissen sie was? Hier laufen viele Kundinnen herum – suchen sie sich eine, die ihr am nächsten kommt von der Figur her."

Angestrengt sah er sich um und fand eine, die passen musste.

„Das bringt uns einen Schritt weiter." Sie suchte das Kleid in zwei Größen heraus und hielt sie ihm hin.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen, wirklich." Doch da kam ihm eine Idee... Wenn Hermione schon zurück war, müsste sie vor dem Geschäft stehen. Stand sie auch, als er der Verkäuferin den Wink gab. Besser hätte es gar nicht laufen können, denn Hermione zog sich gerade den Mantel aus, weil die Nachmittagssonne stärker geworden war.

„Perfekt, das wird die 34.", sagte sie mit geübtem Blick.

Erleichtert, in zweifacher Hinsicht, ging er hinaus und verkleinerte blitzschnell die Tüte um mehr als die Hälfte, dass man nicht mehr als Socken darin vermuten konnte.

* * *

Sie fuhren nach Hause, aßen gemeinsam, schauten ein bisschen fern und kuschelten sich, wie am Abend zuvor, auf die Couch, um zu lesen. Beide fühlten sich sichtlich wohl und vor allem Severus genoss den gemeinsamen Abend. In Gedanken ließ er den ganz normalen, aber für ihn den so gänzlich unnormalen Tag Revue passieren und freute sich aufrichtig auf die folgenden.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Hoffe, es hat euch ein BISSCHEN gefallen - dieser ganz (un)normale "Alltag" der beiden!?  
*liebguck*


	20. Sinne und Sinnlichkeit

**Meine Lieben! **  
**Das Kapitel hat mir zuerst Streß gemacht, da nicht vorhanden - und jetzt sind es doch wieder viele Seiten geworden mit nur etwas Verspätung. Verzeiht ihr mir? *g* Vielleicht gefällt es euch ja trotzdem ein bißchen?!**

Kapitel 20

„Das werden wir nicht!", donnerte er und ließ zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte die Hand auf den Tisch sausen.

Sie saßen beim Frühstück und Hermione hatte überlegt, wie sie ihm einen schönen Ferientag bescheren könnte. Ihr war etwas eingefallen, wovon sie dachte, es könnte ihm gefallen. Jetzt war er schon sauer, bevor sie überhaupt einen zweiten Satz von sich gegeben hatte. Sauer oder genervt? Oder tat er nur so?

„Hermione, denkst du nicht, es ist ein wenig…riskant, wenn wir durch die Öffentlichkeit gehen? Sei doch vernünftig. Das macht keinen Sinn."

„Wie viele von _uns_ sind wohl in Muggel-London unterwegs, was meinst du?"

„Mehr als du denkst."

„Sicher?"

„Nein. Doch es reicht, wenn uns nur einer sieht, Hermione. Was machst du dann?"

„Obliviaten."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

„Ach, für dich ist es doch auch die gängige Methode, Probleme zu lösen, oder?"

„Das war etwas anderes.", blaffte er.

„Stimmt, es wäre schlimmer gewesen, mir gegen meinen Willen meine Erinnerung an…dieses Erlebnis und an…_dich_ zu nehmen."

„Das wäre bei _denjenigen_ auch gegen ihren Willen."

„Glaubst du, ich meinte das wirklich?"

„Warum sagst du es dann?"

„Deshalb!"

Seine Antwort war nur ein böser Blick.

„Dann sieht uns eben jemand, na und?!"

Wieder der böse Blick.

„Wenn es dir peinlich ist…"

Entnervt stöhnte er auf. „Du weißt genau worum es geht, stell dich nicht dumm."

„Schon gut. Da du ja wohl kaum da _draußen_ über mich herfallen wirst…und ich nicht über dich…wird es wohl keine Probleme geben."

„Gib nicht so ein Unsinn von dir."

„Du hattest es _doch_ vor?", grinste sie. „Komm, lass uns gehen."

Mit einem weiteren bösen Blick erhob er sich.

„Außerdem fällst du mit den _hellen_ Sachen und ohne Robe gar nicht so auf…", bemerkte sie mit einem ganz leichten Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme.

Er hatte wieder die dunkelblaue Jeans und das helle Hemd an, dass ihm Hermione ausgesucht hatte, dazu seine schwarze Jacke.

„Du solltest wissen, wann es gut ist, aufzuhören!"

„Gut, ich werde es mir merken, _Professor_, um mich in gegebener _Situation_ daran zu erinnern!", sagte sie mehr als zweideutig, was seinen Mund für ein paar Zehntelsekunden aufklappen ließ.

Wütend knallte er die Haustür zu und folgte ihr, immer darauf bedacht, möglichst normal auszusehen. Mit jeder Minute wurde er schneller und Hermione hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Weißt du überhaupt den Weg?"

„Nein, du hättest mich aber schon längst aufgehalten, wenn es der falsche wäre."

Wer hatte jetzt wohl den bösen Blick?

Endlich war die Station in Sicht und sie stiegen die steilen Treppen hinunter in die Tiefe.

„Bist du eigentlich schon mal U-Bahn gefahren?"

„Nein."

„Nein? Auch nicht...früher?"

„Nein. Die Schule war zu Fuß erreichbar, außerdem hätten wir sowieso..." Severus stockte und sie merkte, dass er nicht weitersprechen wollte. Immerhin hatte er für seine Verhältnisse gerade schon relativ...naja...viel erzählt.

Hermione warf einige Münzen in den Fahrkartenautomat, reichte ihm sein Ticket und ging vor durch die Absperrung. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie er ein wenig verloren vor dem Durchgang zu den Gleisen stand. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich, dass ihm Harry mal eine ähnliche Szene mit Mr. Weasley erzählt hatte – sie hatten sich nachher kaputtgelacht darüber. Als sie schon zurück wollte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie wohl seine Intelligenz nicht so unterschätzen sollte. Ziemlich schnell hatte er sich an seine früheren _Aufgaben_ erinnert und durch Beobachtung gelernt. Was er tun musste, hatte er sich gerade von ein paar anderen Fahrgästen abgeschaut und kam zu ihr.

„Was ist so schlimm daran, mit der U-Bahn zu fahren?"

„Das hatten wir gerade."

„Nur das?"

„Ja."

* * *

***Coolio: „Gangsta's Paradise"***

* * *

An diesem frühen Vormittag standen recht viele Leute in der Station und warteten auf die _District Line_, sie sich durch die Vororte Londons Richtung Innenstadt schlängelte, wo scheinbar alle hin wollten. Sie würden jedoch weiterfahren und Hermione hatte ihm nicht gesagt, wo es hingehen sollte. Vielleicht war das auch einer der Gründe, warum er verhältnismäßig schlecht drauf war – im Vergleich zu den vergangenen Tagen. Im Vergleich zu sonst war er heute _sehr_ normal, stellte sie für sich fest und versuchte, ihr Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wer weiß, ob sie es damit schlimmer machen würde.

Die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie, nachdem er aufgegeben hatte herauszufinden, wo sie hin wollte. Ab und zu gab er einen Kommentar ab, mal zum Fahrstil des Bahnfahrers, mal zu den Stationen oder zum Verhalten mancher Fahrgäste. Alles in allem war er so richtig _Snape_. Hermione kommentierte nur im Stillen, mal mit unterdrücktem Lachen und mal mit gerollten Augen, an mehr war nicht zu denken.

Die Krönung der Fahrt personifizierte sich in Form von vier Jugendlichen, vielleicht um die 16 Jahre alt, die an der nächsten Haltestelle zustiegen. Die Jungs, die sich wie Männer fühlten und sich wie Kinder benahmen, ließen sich hinter Hermione und Severus in zwei Vierersitze fallen und unterhielten sich lautstark, grölten rum und bald bereute jeder andere, dass in England Ferien waren.

Severus' Laune war ja schon nicht die beste, doch man konnte förmlich in der Luft spüren, dass sie noch tiefer sank. Sie merkte, wie er sich kerzengerade hinsetzte und hatte schon Angst, dass er den Zauberstab zücken würde. Nein, so weit würde er nicht gehen, nicht hier, oder?

Normalerweise reichte sein typischer _Snape-Blick_, und der auch noch so selbstsichere Schüler war ganz klein. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah die Ruhestörer kurz aber intensiv an, jeden nach der Reihe. Die guckten aber nur zurück und machten einfach weiter. Das war er nicht gewohnt! Als er wieder in Fahrtrichtung saß, ballten sich langsam seine Hände zu Fäusten. Hinter ihm wurde es nicht leiser – im Gegenteil. Andere Leute sahen schon zu den Ruhestörern rüber, manche aus Angst und mache vor lauter Ärger.

Nach weiteren zwei Minuten atmete Severus tief ein und aus – nicht etwa, weil er sich überwinden musste, das zu tun, was zu tun war, sondern um nicht komplett die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er stand auf, ging einen Schritt zu den hinteren Bänken und streckte sich, um seine volle Größe zu demonstrieren. Auf Hogwarts wären sie jetzt schon vor Angst auf dem Boden gekrochen, wenn er sich so vor jemandem aufbaute.

Hier jedoch nicht. Noch nicht. Zwei von ihnen hatten sogar die Füße auf den Sitz hochgelegt und machten keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Zunächst sagte er kein Wort, sondern hob endlich den Blick fixierte wieder jeden einzelnen in seiner so gekonnten Art – nur weitaus schlimmer als zuvor und ohne ein einziges mal zu blinzeln. Schlagartig verstummten sie. Zwei von ihnen sahen sofort weg und hatten seinem Blick nicht einmal drei Sekunden standgehalten. Leider machen die anderen beiden ihrem Ärger Luft und wagten zu fragen, was er sich denn einbilde und wie er dazu käme, sich in ihre Angelegenheiten zu mischen – obwohl er keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte.

Snape war kurz vor dem Ausrasten und spielte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, den er im Ärmel griffbereit hatte. Mittlerweile schauten ihnen immer mehr Fahrgäste interessiert zu und sie hofften, dass der Erwachsene den Jugendlichen mal die Meinung sagte. Keiner der anderen hatten sich getraut – wie üblich. Auf der anderen Seite war es ja auch kein Wunder – heutzutage musste man mit allem rechnen, man hörte nicht selten von solchen Szenen in den Nachrichten. Hermione hatte sich in ihrem Sitz ganz klein gemacht und schaute ab und zu hinter sich. Um Severus hatte sie keine Angst, sie sah nur, dass er mit den Fingern der einen Hand seinen Zauberstab bearbeitete. Wenn man es genau nahm, müsste sie um die Jungs Angst haben, doch sie hatten es nicht anders verdient.

Er antwortete natürlich nicht auf deren Provokation. Nicht mit Worten. Gekonnt kickte er die Beine von den Sitzen, bevor er blitzschnell die beiden anderen am Jackenkragen packte und sie zu ihren Kumpels schob, sodass sie nun alle in einem Viererabteil hockten. Während der ganzen Aktion hatte er geschwiegen und den lautstarken Protest hingenommen. Doch jetzt war Schluss.

Langsam aber gefährlich beugte er sich ein wenig zu ihnen runter und fing so leise an zu sprechen, dass nur sie es hören könnten. Jeder, wirklich jeder hätte eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung erwartet – gut, mit Ausnahme von Hermione, die wusste, je leiser er wurde, desto schlimmer würde es enden – umso erstaunter waren jetzt die Gesichtsausdrücke der Zuschauer. Nicht ein Widerwort war von den Jugendlichen zu hören. Einer schaute nur noch auf den Boden, zwei von ihnen starrten Snape an und der vierte ließ seine Augen verzweifelt durch die Bahn gleiten in der Hoffnung auf einen schnellen Ausweg. Es gab aber kein Entkommen. Nicht einmal eine Minute war vergangen, da hoben sie auch noch freiwillig ihren Müll weg, den sie zuvor in Form von leeren Getränkedosen und Chipstüten auf den Boden geworfen hatten.

Snape ging ohne einen weiteren Kommentar wieder zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. Von den Jungs war nicht einmal mehr ein Flüstern zu hören, sie hockten nur stocksteif auf ihren Sitzen und starrten aus dem Fenster. Hätte man es nicht besser gewusst, hätte man gedacht, sie würden es nicht einmal mehr wagen, zu atmen.

Als das die anderen Fahrgäste mitbekamen, war die Erleichterung auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Ein Geschäftsmann schaute zu Snape rüber und reckte den Daumen in die Luft, die Frauen lächelten und zwei applaudierten sogar.

„Was hast du mit denen gemacht?", zischte Hermione nervös.

„Nichts."

„Ja klar. Dann eben so: Was hast du ihnen gesagt?"

„Todesser-Geheimnis."

Hermione wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie endlich mitbekommen hatte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Hatte er einen Witz gemacht? Oder schlimmer – hatte er keinen Witz gemacht? Zumindest eines schien offensichtlich: Er kam ein wenig besser mit seiner Vergangenheit klar, wenn er _das_ Wort auf diese Art und Weise in den Mund nahm. Bei Merlin, sie würde es nie erfahren.

Drei Stationen später erhoben sich die Jugendlichen und wollten aussteigen. Leider mussten sie an Snape vorbei. Der behielt sie genau im Auge und sie wagten es kaum, ihn anzusehen. Gegenseitig drängelten sie sich durch den Gang zur Tür, damit sie auch ja schnell genug hinauskamen.

* * *

An der Haltestelle _Kew Gardens_ stiegen sie aus der U-Bahn aus, die mittlerweile nicht mehr im Tunnel, sondern überirdisch angekommen war. Die Fahrt hatte weit mehr als eine halbe Stunde gedauert, doch so war es am besten gewesen. Keine Parkplatzsuche und keine Apparier-Probleme.

_Kew Gardens_ hatte er schon einmal gehört – in einem anderen Leben vielleicht – doch Näheres war nicht mehr in seinem Gedächtnis zu finden. Die Station sah sehr schön aus, hier und da große, schön verzierte Kübel mit beinahe exotischen Palmen und ein paar Bänke zum Ausruhen. Es machte einen Eindruck, als wäre die Zeit irgendwann stehen geblieben – je nach dem, in welche Richtung man blickte. Nachdem sie ungefähr 400 Meter an verschiedenen Geschäften vorbeigelaufen waren und eine weitere Kreuzung überquert hatten, standen sie vor dem Eingang der _Kew Gardens_.

„Derselbe Name? Ich dachte, die Station hieße so."

„Ja, die Station heißt deswegen so.", erklärte Hermione und deutete auf das Tor, an dem der Name prangte.

„Das sind die Königlichen Botanischen Gärten", erklärte sie und er war auf einmal ganz interessiert. Hermione kaufte zwei Tickets an der Kasse und reichte ihm eines.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich dachte, weil es ja dein Fach ist, würden dich die Pflanzen, Blumen, Bäume und Kräuter interessieren. Manche sind wirklich exotisch und nur hier zu sehen außerhalb ihrer Heimat. Vielleicht kennst du ja auch nicht alle _Muggelgewächse_. Außerdem kann man sich hier entspannen und viel spazieren gehen. Verpflegung gibt es auch genug."

„Hermione..."

„Magst du nicht?"

„Lass mich doch ausreden. Bevor wir reingehen, möchte ich den Eintritt bezahlen. Du kannst das nicht alles vorstrecken."

„Du bist eingeladen, Severus, und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich noch alles für dich tun würde. Du hast es verdient und leider kann ich nicht annähernd irgendwas wieder gut machen. Ich will dir wenigstens ein paar schöne Tage schenken, dass dir mal etwas anderes in den Sinn kommt als der Kerker und die Schüler und deine...Vergangenheit."

„Das hast du doch schon längst...schon mehr als mir...mehr als...du denkst."

Die Gärten waren eine traumhafte Oase mitten in der Großstadt. Das riesige Gelände mit seinen bunten Blumenflächen, blühenden Bäumen und grünen Wiesen war ein kleines Paradies, das nicht nur Hermione in Begeisterung versetzte. Meere von Farben berauschten die Sinne. Weiße und rote Blumen und verschiedene Braun- und Grüntöne der Sträucher bildeten einen herrlichen Kontrast zum strahlenden blau des Himmels und dem nachtblauen See. Besonders die großen Gewächshäuser mit den abertausenden von unterschiedlichen Pflanzen und Kräutern hatten ihn beeindruckt – mehr als das, wie sie glücklich feststellte. Sie wusste, dass dort auch Kurse zur Botanik, Biochemie und Pharmazie angeboten wurden, nicht nur für Kinder und Studenten, sondern auch für Fortgeschrittene, wie zum Beispiel Professoren.

Irgendwann hatte sich Hermione mit einer Ausrede für eine Viertelstunde verabschiedet und kam mit einem der Dozenten zurück. Das hatte sie einiges an Überredungs-, gut, auch Schwindelkunst gekostet, aber sie hatte es geschafft. Severus stellte sie wie üblich vor (Professor, Chemie, Biologie und Internatsschule im Ausland...) und bald waren die beiden in angeregte Gespräche vertieft. Sein Gegenüber merkte sehr bald, dass er wirklich mit einem Meister seines Fachs sprach, denn Snape konnte seine Kenntnisse so geschickt in Muggelart darstellen, dass es eine wahre Freude war, mit ihm fachsimpeln zu können. Am Ende durfte er sogar ein paar Kräuter- und Pflanzenstecklinge und noch ein paar Samen mitnehmen. Als Highlight erhielt er eine Einladung zum nächsten Treffen der Fachleute von Universitäten auf der ganzen Welt, die hin und wieder zum Austausch zusammenkamen. Erst hatte er ablehnen wollen, denn er würde all sein Wissen über magische Pflanzen und Tränke nicht oder nur sehr gut verpackt einfließen lassen können, doch dann hatte sein Wissensdurst und sein Stolz gesiegt und er verabschiedete sich freundlich und mit Dank von dem _Kollegen_.

Sichtlich besser, nein, bestens gelaunt erkundeten er und Hermione für die nächsten Stunden den gesamten Garten. Immer wieder roch er an den verschiedensten Gewächsen und blühte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – richtig mit auf. Die Sonne meinte es gut und sie spazierten zum See, der in der Mitte der Anlage gelegen war.

Und als gerade niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe war, zog er sie zu sich in den Arm und küsste sie – zwar nur kurz, aber das war schon mehr, als sie sich erhofft hatte. Nur ein leises _Danke_ hatte er gesagt, doch in seinen Augen konnte sie weit mehr erkennen.

Ab und zu traute sie sich, seine Hand zu nehmen und er ließ es geschehen. Unbedingt wollte sie auch noch auf die chinesische Pagode hochsteigen, um den Ausblick zu genießen. So zog sie ihn hinter sich her und sie begannen den Aufstieg über die gefühlten acht Millionen Stufen. Ächzend kam sie oben an und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er nicht einmal halb so fertig war wie sie. Wie peinlich. Der weite Blick über die Stadt entschädigte sie für alle Anstrengung. Mit wachsender Begeisterung zeigte sie ihm ein paar Dinge, die er nicht so gut kannte und gemeinsam suchten sie Big Ben, die Tower Bridge und das London Eye.

Der Abstieg ging weit weniger problematisch vonstatten und Severus kam zehn Minuten später in den Genuss seiner ersten Schale Pommes mit Mayo. Von Genuss zu reden wäre in dem Falle übertrieben, doch die Bratwurst mit Bärlauch, einem besonderen Angebot der _Kew Gardens_, sprach seinen Geschmackssinn eher an.

Mittlerweile war es schon nach sechs Uhr abends – die Zeit schien gerast zu sein, wie immer, wenn es schön war. So beschlossen sie, sich langsam auf den Heimweg zu machen.

* * *

Auf dem Rückweg zur U-Bahn kamen sie wieder an der Geschäftsmeile vorbei. Severus hatte den halben Tag überlegt, wie er sich bei ihr bedanken könnte. Nachdem sie am Morgen an ihr Ziel angekommen waren, hatte er zugeben müssen, wenn auch nur halb so offensichtlich wie innerlich, dass ihm ihre Idee wirklich gut gefallen hatte und dass er eine Menge gelernt hatte. So etwas könnte man durchaus wiederholen – mit ihr.

Sicher hätte er ihr das Kleid schenken können, dass er gestern für sie ausgesucht hatte, doch er fand es etwas übertrieben – _das_ verlangte nach einer anderen Gelegenheit – schließlich war es etwas Besonderes.

Eine anderer Einfall hatte sich auch schon in den letzten Stunden in seinen Kopf geschlichen, nur dass dafür ein paar Vorbereitungen und ein paar Recherchen benötigt wurden. Heute würde das nicht klappen, vielleicht aber morgen, wie er hoffte. Dafür müsste er sich allerdings nach Hogwarts begeben und um ihr das zu erklären, müsste er sich eine kleine Notlüge einfallen lassen. ‚Einfach abwarten', dachte er bei sich.

Die Idee für das heutige Dankeschön kam ihm jetzt in den Sinn. Unauffällig schaute er sich um. Es lagen nur kleine Läden an der Straße, nett zum Bummeln, nur nicht das Richtige. Dann müsste sein Plan eben doch warten und er hoffte, dass er unterwegs noch einen Geistesblitz oder einen anderen Hinweis finden würde, um ihn in die Tat umsetzen zu können.

Die U-Bahn kam pünktlich und sie stiegen ein.

Nicht nur die Hogwarts-Schüler, sondern auch die Muggelkinder hatten Schulferien, deshalb waren viele Familien in den Urlaub gefahren, sicher auch, um dem Londoner Wetter zu entkommen, das bis vor zwei Tagen noch so schlecht gewesen war. Die Rushhour, in der die verbliebenen Menschen nach Hause gefahren waren, die arbeiten mussten, war so gut wie um, deshalb war die Bahn relativ leer im Gegensatz zum Morgen. Sie suchten sich eine Bank aus und ließen sich in die Sitze fallen. So schön es auch war, viel gelaufen waren sie auch.

Einige der Fahrgäste schauten sie zwar an, aber das taten sie meist bei jedem neuen Fahrgast, der zustieg. Schließlich war London ein Weltstadt-Pflaster und nicht gerade langweilig, deshalb sah man nicht selten Menschen, die vielleicht etwas anders aussahen als gewöhnlich. Andererseits – was war so ungewöhnlich an einem Mann mit kinnlangen schwarzen Haaren? Eigentlich gar nichts.

Severus konnte nicht anders. Er kannte zwar fast die ganze Zauberwelt, doch wie es manchmal der Zufall wollte, war genau dann jemand Unbekanntes in der Nähe, der das Ganze zum Scheitern verurteilen konnte. Am Morgen waren es zu viele Leute gewesen.

Die wenigen, die jetzt in Sichtweite saßen, wurden einer ganz kurzen Überprüfung unterzogen. Es dauerte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, in denen er seinen Zauberstab im Jackenärmel auf die Fahrgäste richtete und stumm ein „_Legilimens_" ausführte. Natürlich mit etwas mehr Feingefühl als bei Harry damals – sie durften ja nicht das Geringste merken. Keiner von ihnen war ein Zauberer, oh Wunder.

Von den meisten hatte er nur Bruchstücke ihrer Gedanken gelesen, doch bei einem war er irgendwie hängen geblieben. Scheinbar ein Vater, der von seiner Schicht nach Hause fuhr und sich so sehr auf seine Familie freute. Trotz des geringen Einkommens schien er zufrieden und setzte seine Prioritäten auf andere Dinge als auf Geld – die Liebe seiner Frau und die Fröhlichkeit der Kinder, wenn sie ihn sahen. Tief aus seinem Inneren stieg ein Hauch eines Gefühls auf – von Verständnis, aber auch von einem gewissen Maß an Neid, den wohl nur sein Unterbewusstsein registrierte. Nachdenklich beendete er seine _Spionage_, rutschte tiefer in seinem Sitz, streckte die Beine aus und schlang die Füße übereinander.

Hermione schaute ihn fragend an, doch er schien weit weg zu sein und starrte auf den Fußboden. Sie wollte ihn nicht stören. ‚Einen Penny für ein Legilimens _bei dir_...', dachte sie, während sie mit dem Träger ihres kleinen Rucksacks spielte.

Eine Frau, die schräg gegenüber den beiden rückwärts in einem Viererabteil saß, hatte wahrscheinlich seine Blicke falsch interpretiert. Schließlich hatte er beim _Gedankenlesen_ kurz in ihre Augen schauen müssen. Sie sah zu ihm rüber und fing leicht an zu lächeln. Er wäre nicht Snape, wenn er so etwas nicht mitbekam. Er erwiderte den Blick und zog die Stirn kraus. Offenbar kam sie wieder zu dem falschen Schluss, denn sie schlang aufreizend die Beine übereinander, was ihren sowieso schon recht kurzen Rock noch weiter nach oben rutschen ließ. Währenddessen musterte sie ihn ungeniert. Etwas länger als nötig blieben ihre Augen an seiner Hose hängen, was ihr Lächeln noch breiter werden ließ und sie scheinbar dazu veranlasste, ihren Lippenstift herauszuholen und sich die Lippen nachzuziehen.

Was wollten die eigentlich von ihm? Im Park waren ihm auch ein paar Leute – hauptsächlich, nein, eigentlich ausschließlich Frauen – aufgefallen, die sich wie die hier so komisch benahmen. Hermione hatte das auch bemerkt, obwohl er es nicht angesprochen hatte. Sie konnte sich sehr wohl vorstellen, was die wollten. Zuvor hatte sie niemals _daran_ gedacht, doch jetzt, da sie mit ihm – das Wort stellte für sie wirklich eine Hürde dar – _zusammen_ war (war sie das?), fiel es ihr auf: Er _hatte was_, oh ja!

Severus ging das _Benehmen_ der _Dame_ gehörig auf den Senkel, vor allem, als er gemerkt hatte, wie sie seine Jeans in Augenschein genommen hatte. Das bedurfte einer Gegenmaßnahme. Er drehte sich zu Hermione, strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie.

Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie versuchte, irgendwas in ihm zu erkennen – konnte sie aber nicht, da er seine geschlossen hatte. ‚Lass es kein Traum sein', hoffte sie inständig. Nein, es war keiner. Als er sich von ihr löste, schielte er kurz rüber zu der Frau, deren Lächeln offenbar eingefroren war und die sich demonstrativ zum Fenster gedreht hatte. ‚Geht doch', dachte er triumphierend und rutschte wieder etwas tiefer in den Sitz.

Auf einmal spürte Hermione, dass er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte. War er etwa eingeschlafen? Als sie vorsichtig auf ihn hinunterschaute, stellte sie fest, dass dem nicht so war. Er schien weiterhin mit seinen Gedanken auf Abwegen zu sein, doch sie fühlte sich ihm näher als jemals zuvor.

Je näher sie der Innenstadt kamen, desto mehr füllte sich die Bahn. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr jeden durchchecken und langsam war es ihm auch egal. Er vertraute auf seine Beobachtungsgabe und darauf, dass er sowieso die allermeisten kannte.

Nach einer schönen, so vertrauten Viertelstunde setzte er sich plötzlich aufrecht hin und bemühte sich, richtig aus dem Fenster schauen zu können. Die Bahn fuhr langsam in eine der vielen Stationen ein.

„_Oxford Circus_ sind wir?", fragte er hastig. Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor und er glaubte, gestern bei ihrem Stadtausflug den Namen gesehen zu haben.

„Nein, das Schild bedeutet nur, dass man hier in eine andere Linie umsteigen kann, die dorthin führt. Wir sind gerade in _Victoria_, eine der größten."

„Komm, aussteigen."

„Warum?"

Er packte sie bei der Hand und zog sie zur Tür. „Komm, schnell."

Sie schafften es gerade noch und Severus sah sich schon um, um die richtige Bahn Richtung _Oxford Circus_ zu finden. Das war der Hinweis oder die Eingebung, auf die er gewartet hatte.

* * *

„Wir waren gestern dort. Willst du wieder da hin?"

Dann hatte er also recht gehabt – was für ein Glück. Schnell fand er die richtige Linie und drängte Hermione in den Waggon. Sein Orientierungssinn war schon immer gut gewesen und so fand er schnell die Straße wieder, wo sie gestern gewesen waren.

„Hast du wieder etwas vergessen?", zog sie ihn auf und erntete wie üblich eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Wenn du dich ja nicht so...unangemessen gegenüber einem Lehrer benehmen würdest, hätte ich jetzt eine Überraschung für dich gehabt."

„Oh! Es tut mir wirklich leid, _Herr Lehrer_. Überraschung?"

„Nun, nicht direkt. Ich...wollte mich irgendwie bei dir bedanken für den Tag heute. Es war – wider Erwarten – ganz in...es war wirklich schön."

Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen und schaute ihn ganz ungläubig an, aber gleichzeitig breitete sich ein ganz warmes Gefühl in ihrem Inneren aus. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Laut? Sie hatte es ihm natürlich den ganzen Tag angemerkt und jetzt hatte er es zugegeben.

„Mach den Mund zu."

„Du brauchst dich doch nicht bedanken, Severus, ich hab es gerne getan, sehr gerne. Das weißt du mittlerweile, und nicht nur, weil ich es dir heute Morgen schon gesagt habe."

* * *

***Dan Finnerty: „Feel Like Makin' Love"*** (*g*)

* * *

Er zog sie zu dem großen Modegeschäft von gestern und hoffte, dass _seine_ Verkäuferin heute frei hatte.

„Hier willst du rein? Freiwillig?", kicherte sie. „Schon wieder?"

„Ich glaubte bisher beobachtet zu haben, dass Damen jeder Altersstufe gerne derlei Wiederholungen hätten, oder täusche ich mich etwa?"

„Nein."

„Siehst du. Dann ist es doch sicher auch kein Problem, _wieder_ mit mir einkaufen zu gehen."

„Ähm, nein."

„Siehst du."

Er schaute sich um und sah die Verkäuferin nicht. Gut so.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Das _siehst_ du doch."

„_Diese_ Abteilung?" Die Fragezeichen standen nur so in ihrem offenen Mund.

„_Siehst du doch_! Man glaubt beinahe, du wärest gerade erblindet. Und nun keine Fragen mehr. Nicht in der Art." Er stellte sie in die Mitte der Stände und der Ausstellungsstücke und rückte ein wenig ab.

„Such dir etwas aus. Egal was, wenn es nur nicht mehr als eine Stunde dauert."

„Wieso?"

„Bei Merlin, als Dankeschön. Das war gerade das, was mir eingefallen ist."

„Aber..."

„Kein Wort mehr außer so etwas wie _das möchte ich_."

„Oook dann."

Sie hatte zwar keine Probleme damit, sich etwas auszusuchen, nur damit, dass er dabei war und auch noch zuschaute. Zögernd drehte sie ihren Kopf und traute sich kaum, etwas genauer hinzusehen. Das schicke Werbeplakat mit der Aufschrift _Traumhafte Dessous für alle Gelegenheiten_ machte es ihr nicht gerade leichter.

„Die Zeit läuft."

„Ja, schon gut." Wenn jetzt auch noch eine der Angestellten käme und fragte, ob sie ihnen helfen könnte, würde es eine Katastrophe werden. Es kam aber keine, da es viel zu tun gab.

Schließlich wählte sie ein hautfarbenes Unterhemd und ein paar Strümpfe für insgesamt nicht mehr als zehn Pfund.

„Da stimmt doch was nicht", sagte er mit Nachdruck und nahm ihr die Sachen wieder ab.

„Tu so als sei ich nicht da – mach es so wie gestern."

Seufzend fand sie ein schönes Wäsche-Set in creme und nun doch eines in rot.

„Anprobieren, sonst wird das nichts.", befahl er und sie gehorchte. Wenn man Snapes Stimme hörte, konnte man gar nicht anders. Nicht einmal _hier_. Sie probierte die Sachen an und entsetzt sah sie seinen Kopf hinter dem Vorhang auftauchen.

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Nein. Diese Farbe hast du schon wenn ich mich nicht täusche und rot...ist zu _gryffindor_."

„Es ist doch hellrot."

Sein Scherz kam wohl nicht ganz an, aber dieses rot passte wirklich nicht zu ihrer blassen Haut.

„Ich muss mich wieder ganz anziehen, um etwas Neues zu suchen. Komm, wir lassen es."

„Kommt nicht infrage. Dann muss ich eben etwas holen."

„Warte."

„Keine Widerrede."

„Weißt du die Größe?"

„Grob."

„Das reicht aber nicht." Sie sagte sie ihm und er machte sich auf in den Unterwäsche-Dschungel. Nach fünf Minuten kam er zurück mit drei kompletten dreiteiligen Sets inklusive Top.

„Oh!", brachte sie nur hervor und nahm die Sachen entgegen.

„Gestern warst du auch hier – und scheinbar freiwillig...also mach nicht so ein...Stress."

„Jaah..."

„Wie lange brauchst du noch?"

„Bin fertig." Sie hatte einen braunen Satin-BH und French Knickers dazu an.

Er runzelte die Stirn und das war Kommentar genug.

Als nächstes kam ein anthrazitfarbenes Bustier mit einem normalen Slip und sie hörte ein „Akzeptabel", nachdem er den Vorhang wieder zugezogen hatte.

Könnte sie doch nur allein etwas aussuchen. Sicher hatte er sie schon ein paar mal so gesehen, es war aber immer noch so...unwirklich. Vielleicht hätte sie ahnen können – nein, eher weniger – dass ihm die ganze Aktion auch nicht leicht fiel. Die Gründe dafür konnten ihren nicht unähnlicher sein. Ihr Anblick in diesen...Sachen veranlasste ihn dazu, sich wenigstens die Jacke auszuziehen – es war unerträglich warm. Sein inneres Auge spielte ihm einige Szenen vor, die ganz und gar nicht in ein Geschäft passten. Wie lang brauchte sie denn noch?

Ungeduldig schaute er wieder durch den Vorhang und wurde sofort angefaucht, weil ihr noch ein Teil fehlte. Sie hatte zwar mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden, aber den Spiegel vergessen. Wenn sie doch nur schon zu Hause wären, könnte er...ihr wenigstens behilflich sein – gerne sogar – sich um- oder auszuziehen. Eine kleine, böse Stimme in ihm begann, ihm etwas zuzuflüstern.

„Fertig!", rief sie leise.

Mit einem gekonnten Blick eines Ex-Spions blickte er sich um und stellte zufrieden fest, dass gerade keine der Angestellten oder der Kunden den Umkleidekabinen nahe waren. Schnell glitt er durch den Vorhang, zog ihn sorgfältig zu und sprach einen _Muffliato_. Für was der vor Ewigkeiten von ihm erfundene Spruch mal gut sein könnte, hätte er sich damals auch nicht gedacht.

Er schaute an ihr herunter. Das dritte Set war komplett in nachtblau – ein Panty, ein zarter Balconett-BH und ein passendes Top dazu aus transparenter Spitze.

„Ganz nett." Für Severus war die Äußerung schon eine echte Steigerung.

„Was...?"

„Sei ruhig!", raunte er und drückte sie gegen die Seite der Wand, wo keine andere Kabine angrenzte. „_Repello muggeltum_!".

„Aber was..."

„Leise, sonst kriegst du einen _Silencio_ verpasst! Der _Muffliato_ reicht zwar eigentlich, aber kann ja nie wissen."

„Verdammt, was hast du vor?", fragte sie kaum hörbar.

„Wirst du gleich wissen.", versicherte er ihr, weiterhin im Flüsterton, während er unter ihr hauchdünnes Spitzentop griff und geschickt den BH öffnete.

„Kann ich mich nicht erst umziehen?"

„Ich bin doch schon dabei."

„Wenn du apparieren willst, _so_ wie ich hier bin, verhexe ich dich..."

„Hast du längst..."

Und um dem _Geplapper_ endlich ein Ende zu setzen, schob er ihr die Zunge in den Mund und verwickelte sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als er sich auch noch fest an sie drückte und an seinen Knöpfen rumfingerte, ahnte sie langsam, was vor sich ging.

„Du kannst doch nicht hier...", presste sie entsetzt hervor.

„Ich _kann_ nicht?", gab er entrüstet zurück. „Wirst du ja...merken." Dabei zuckten seine Mundwinkel wieder verdächtig. „Du musst dich immer an gegebene Situationen anpassen können, das ist wichtig.", flüsterte er weiter.

„Aber..."

Severus fischte nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. „_Si_..."

„Nein, ich bin ruhig, bin ruhig, verspreche ich.", versicherte sie ihm atemlos, während er den Zauberstab weglegte und sich danach ausgiebig um ihre Brüste kümmerte. Seine Hose lag längst auf dem Boden und sie konnte spüren, dass seine _Idee_ langsam Gestalt annahm. Das zarte Höschen von ihr wurde grob angepackt und achtlos auf den Boden geworfen. Dann packte er ihren Po, hob sie ein wenig hoch und drückte sie wieder an die Wand. Automatisch schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um sich irgendwie festhalten zu können.

„Ich kann das nicht...", sagte sie langsam ein bisschen verzweifelt, während sie seine...oh, wirklich ausgereifte..._Idee_ an ihrer Mitte spürte.

„Ruhe, hatte ich gesagt!"

Gleich darauf verschloss er ihren Mund erneut mit Küssen, denn er hatte kommen sehen, dass sie wieder...Töne von sich gab, als er sich in sie schob. So hörte man nur einen unterdrückten Quieker.

„Die Wand...", nuschelte sie in seinen Mund. Sie war nicht gerade robust, aber sie würde es aushalten, schätzte er. Von draußen würde man es sehen können, dass es ein bisschen...wackelte, doch der Zauber schützte sie – hoffentlich gut genug – vor unliebsamen Überraschungen.

Tatsächlich hatte eine Verkäuferin etwas bemerkt und marschierte nun schnurstracks auf die Kabinen zu. Ein Vorhang war zugezogen, aber man hörte absolut gar nichts.

‚Komisch', dachte sie ganz verwirrt. Doch ein paar Schritte vor ihrem Ziel fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass sie eine wichtige Kundin in der Schuhabteilung hatte stehen lassen. Das würde der Chefin gar nicht gefallen, wenn sie es merken würde. Also beeilte sie sich, dort hinzukommen und vergaß ihre Beobachtung. Den Kundinnen, die etwas anprobierten, ging es ähnlich – ihnen kam ganz plötzlich etwas anderes in den Sinn und legten ihre Ware beiseite. Komische Sache...

Hermione versuchte den Hocker zu erreichen, um wenigstens einen Fuß darauf abstützen zu können. Sie schaffte es, es machte nur die Sache nicht einfacher. Sicher hielt er sie fest, doch die Angst, ihm zu schwer zu werden, war ständig dabei. Severus hingegen hatte seinerseits auch an ein paar Dinge zu denken, nur nicht an _so etwas_ wie sie. Hätte er gewusst, dass ihn diese ganze Anprobiererei so...mitreißen würde, hätte er einen großen Bogen um den Laden gemacht...oder auch nicht. Immer wieder verschloss er ihren Mund mit Küssen oder kümmerte sich genauso intensiv um ihren Hals, während er versuchte, einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus zu finden. Bald merkte er, dass sie zu sehr abgelenkt war und stellte sie wieder auf den Boden. Schnell setzte er sich auf den Hocker, packte sie um die Taille und zog sie zu sich.

„Ich kann das so ni..."

„Pscht...", machte er und legte einen Finger auf ihre sinnlichen Lippen. Er hatte nicht verstanden, wie sie das meinte. Auf diese Art war es noch nicht dazu gekommen und sie wusste nicht recht, ob sie das konnte – perfektionistisch, wie sie war – und ob sie die Bewegungen richtig hinbekommen würde.

„Komm her", sagte er sanft. Sie tat es und stand über ihm. Dann half er mit seiner Hand ein wenig nach, dass sie ihn komplett in sich aufnehmen konnte. Hermione keuchte auf, denn er füllte sie so sehr aus, wie sie es anders noch nicht ganz so intensiv gefühlt hatte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Rückwand, umschlang ihre Hüften mit seinen Händen und bestimmte die Bewegungen, was ihr durchaus entgegen kam.

Leider saß ihr die Angst im Nacken, entdeckt zu werden – was ja eigentlich durch die Zauber nicht möglich war – doch es lenkte sie zu sehr von ihrem eigenen Glück ab. Sie gab sich auf und versuchte, das Beste daraus zu machen.

Wie sehr _er_ es genoss, konnte sie ahnen, als sie ihn beobachtete. Ab und zu hörte sie ein Stöhnen und sie wusste dann, dass er sich zurückhielt. „Das brauchst du nicht", versicherte sie ihm, denn sie genoss es trotzdem, auf diese Art begehrt zu werden. Sie beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen und zog sich hin und wieder von ihm zurück, nur um ihn danach noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Nach dem letzten mal behielt er ihren Po in festem Griff, drückte sie fest auf sich und kam mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen.

Danach lockerte er den Griff nicht, aber bewegte seine Hüfte ganz leicht weiter, wie er es die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte.

Sie war so abgelenkt von seinen Emotionen und seiner Mimik gewesen und hatte sich in seine Augen versenkt, dass sie von ihrem eigenen Orgasmus regelrecht überrascht wurde. Noch schwer atmend gab er sie frei und grinste sie an, denn er hatte ihr die Überraschung und die Erlösung angesehen. Nichts anderes hatte er gewollt und es hatte geklappt.

Die zerzausten Haare und die verschwitzte Haut brachten sie mit einem Zauber wieder in Ordnung.

„Das letzte Set nehmen wir dann wohl, oder?"

„Ja.", war alles, was er dazu sagte.

Schnell und leise zogen sie sich an und er löste die Zauber wieder auf. Zunächst trat er vorsichtig aus der Kabine und wartete auf sie. Es hatte alles geklappt und weiterhin war niemand in unmittelbarer Nähe.

„Gib mir schon mal die Wäsche", sagte er und hielt die Hand hinter den Vorhang. „Ich gehe an die Kasse und du kannst ja dann nachkommen."

„Ok."

Er legte die drei Sachen auf die Theke und sie wurden von der Kassiererin etwas näher begutachtet.

‚Beim großen Merlin!' Er hatte gedacht, sie hätte die gleichen Zauber auch für die Wäsche angewendet, und sie hatte wahrscheinlich das gleiche andersherum gedacht. Da lag sie nun so wie sie war – das Spitzentop war am meisten zerknittert.

„Möchten sie vielleicht ein anderes holen? Dieses hier wurde scheinbar sehr unsorgfältig ins Regal geräumt.", fragte sie freundlich.

„Nein, danke, man kann es zu Hause herrichten.", antwortete er erleichtert und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Geschäft und machten sich auf den Nachhauseweg.

Völlig erledigt – der eine weniger, die andere mehr – kamen sie zu Hause an. Mehr als duschen, Abendessen und ein bisschen lesen war nicht mehr drin. Gemeinsam und ohne Diskussion fielen sie ins Bett.

Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein, dachte sie – er hatte sie geküsst, sogar ein paar mal. Einfach so, ohne irgendeinen anderen Gedanken, nur mit viel Gefühl und sehr innig.

Und an diesem Abend war er in _ihren_ Armen eingeschlafen.

Als er schon tief und fest schlief, dachte sie noch weiter über den Tag nach und musste bald versuchen, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken.

‚Er hätte doch einfach nur _sagen_ müssen, dass ihm die nachtblauen Dessous am besten gefallen.'

tbc


	21. Viele Schritte - und ein großer für Sev?

**Ihr Lieben!**

**Ich sage ja sonst nie mehr zu den Musik-Tipps - sie unterstreichen eigentlich immer das, was ich mit den Kapiteln sagen will...**

**aber diesmal ist es mir ein Anliegen: Lasst das Stück mal _im Hintergrund_ laufen wenn ihr mögt, spätestens, wenn Sev den Zauberstab hebt und an Hermione denkt! Dann ahnt ihr vielleicht, was in ihm los ist ;o)**

(Edward Elgar: "Nimrod"):

h t t p

: / / www . youtube watch?v=sUgoBb8m1eE

(nach youtube noch PUNKT com und / und dann noch Leerzeichen entfernen, anders geht das hier nicht)

* * *

**Und ein besonders lieber Gruß und ein Augenzwinkern geht heute an Kaddi, die sich schlicht und einfach gewünscht hat, dass sich Sev bei Hermione bedankt - und das vielleicht auf Hogwarts, weil er da im Prinzip heimisch ist...zu Hause wäre das falsche Wort...noch. ;o)**

Lest also, was dabei rausgekommen ist - da müsst ihr jetzt alle durch ;oD und vielleicht gefällt's ja ein bisschen...

* * *

Kapitel 21

Er wollte seine Eule nicht herbeirufen aufgrund des langen Weges und vor allem, weil er nicht wusste, ob die Nachbarn Eulen im Garten gewohnt waren. Vermutlich ja, doch er wollte nicht noch mehr riskieren. Früher hatte er stets Schuleulen oder welche von außerhalb benutzt – sicherheitshalber.

In der Zeit, als seine Genesung langsam fortgeschritten war, hatte ihn Minerva eines Tages genötigt – als er nach langer Zeit wieder aufstehen durfte – endlich auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und ihn deshalb in ein kleines, abgelegenes und eher unbekanntes Zaubererdorf entführt. Dort gab es keine Eulerei, sondern einen ganzen Park mit Eulen, Greifvögeln und anderen Wildtieren. Natürlich hatte er es nie zugegeben, doch als er minutenlang vor der Voliere mit den Steinkäuzen gestanden hatte, war es beinahe schon…_Zuneigung auf den ersten Blick_ gewesen. Das kleine Wesen hatte ihn mit einem genauso durchdringenden Blick angeschaut, wie nur er es sonst beherrschte. Trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, neigte sich der Kopf des Käuzchens ebenso schräg, damit es den Menschen weiterhin im Fokus hatte. Minerva war das Schauspiel damals nicht entgangen und hatte daraufhin das Tier gekauft. Ohne Worte hatte sie es ihm gereicht und er hatte es ebenso wortlos aufgenommen. Das, was sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, war vollkommen genügend gewesen.

* * *

Seitdem er ganz früh am Morgen, als es noch dunkel war, aufgewacht war, dachte und grübelte er weiterhin über seinen Plan nach, der seit gestern in seinem Kopf herum spukte. Eigentlich konnte von Plan noch keine Rede sein, eher eine Idee, die es nun zum einen zu überprüfen galt und zum anderen, falls möglich, in die Tat umgesetzt werden musste. Unbedingt wollte er sie richtig überraschen und sich vor allem nochmal bedanken für…alles.

Wieder kam ihm das Bild von Hermione in den Sinn, wie sie am Klavier gesessen hatte und diese traurige Melodie gespielt hatte. Das hatte ihn so berührt und ein Teil von ihm sagte ihm, dass er das auf Hogwarts nicht missen wollte.

Nie hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, warum es in Hogwarts keinen künstlerischen Unterricht gab – oder er hatte es einfach vergessen. Flitwicks Chor gab es, klar, und außerschulisch gab es natürlich auch Musik, doch mehr fiel ihm bezüglich der Entwicklung der Schulfächer nicht ein. Die Zeit hatte immer gefehlt, sich mit solchen Dingen näher beschäftigt zu haben – die Zeit und das Gefühl.

In aller Frühe stand er auf und suchte nach einem Pergament. Bald fiel ihm ein, dass er kleine Zettel und einen Stift neben dem Telefon gesehen hatte. Schnell schrieb er ein paar Worte nieder und apparierte nach London, um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

Heute Morgen war es noch ein bisschen leerer als an Samstagen, da unterschieden sich Zauberer nicht von Muggeln. Er hatte keinen Nerv, vielen Leuten zu begegnen und am Ende noch aufgehalten zu werden.

* * *

Hermione wurde durch das Vogelkonzert im Garten geweckt. Mit dem Frühling waren sie praktisch zum Leben erwacht und nun sangen sie um die Wette – einer schöner und lauter als der andere.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass draußen die Sonne wieder schien und dass es ein schöner Tag werden würde. Dennoch störte sie irgendetwas. Im Zimmer war es so still – zu still. Durch die Ritze des Rollos drangen ein paar Lichtstrahlen ins Zimmer, die ein bizarres Muster an die Wände malten. Sie drehte sich um, öffnete die Augen und sah nichts als ein verlassenes Kissen neben sich. Es ging ihr bis ins Mark, bevor sie klar denken konnte und überlegte, dass er ja nur mal im Bad oder unten sein könnte. Sie nahm sein Kissen und presste es an sich – es roch nach ihm und sie wollte es nicht missen – nie mehr. Einschlafen konnte sie nicht mehr, solange er nicht wieder da war.

Als nach zehn Minuten nichts passierte, stand sie auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. „Severus?" – Keine Antwort. Im Bad war er nicht, dort hatte sie als erstes nachgeschaut. Die untere Etage war auch verwaist. So früh würde er doch nicht in den Garten gegangen sein?

Ziemlich bald wurde sie nervös. War es jetzt passiert? War er gegangen? Ihr war kein Grund bewusst, warum ausgerechnet jetzt. Andererseits war Severus immer noch _Snape_, so schnell änderte sich keiner.

Sie durchkämmte ein Zimmer nach dem anderen, so sinnfrei das auch war, und schaute aus jedem Fenster – kein Severus. Mit einem Buch versuchte sie sich abzulenken, was höchstens 30 Sekunden funktionierte. Dann stand sie wieder von der Couch auf und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Mit dem Glas Saft in der Hand ging sie Richtung Tisch und sah endlich den Zettel mit seiner akkuraten und unverkennbaren Handschrift:

_Hermione,_

(nicht _liebe_ Hermione – das konnte sie nicht verlangen)

_ich habe noch etwas Dringendes in der Winkelgasse und in Hogwarts zu erledigen._

_Es ist wichtig und duldet keinen Aufschub._

_Wie ich hoffe, wird es nicht allzu lange dauern, bis ich wiederkomme._

_S._

Beinahe glaubte sie, den Stein gehört zu haben, der von ihrem Herzen fiel. _Wiederkomme_ war das wichtigste Wort auf dem Zettel. Sie nahm ihn mit nach oben und legte ihn sorgfältig zwischen ihre Schulbücher. Sie wollte ihn aufbewahren. Mit einem Seufzer legte sie sich nochmal ins Bett, bevor sie später das Frühstück vorbereiten wollte. Wie sie ihn kannte oder eher wie sie sich ihn vorstellte, hatte er nichts gegessen, wenn er wiederkäme. Ein paar Zeilen las sie noch, dann schlief sie ein.

* * *

Severus ging zügig zum Eulen-Postamt, um einen Brief an Professor Flitwick abzuschicken mit den Fragen, die er sich überlegt hatte. Da er nicht wusste, wann und ob eine Antwort käme, begab er sich zu _Flourish & Blotts_, um in der _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ nachzuschlagen, ob sich bezüglich seiner Idee Informationen darin befanden. Natürlich hatte er es zigmal gelesen, doch bei mehr als tausend Seiten und wegen des relativ unwichtigen Themas konnte man es mal überlesen oder vergessen haben. Leider fand er nichts darin und auch sonst kein Buch in den Regalen, das ihm weiterhelfen könnte.

Als er aus dem Laden trat und mit schnellen Schritten – wie immer – in die Gasse bog, stieß er mit den Beinen irgendwo an.

„Severus!", drang eine Stimme von unten.

„Flitwick! Gerade habe ich dir eine Eule geschickt."

„Dann ist sie wohl auf einem Umweg zu mir, ich bin gerade hier angekommen. Womit kann ich dir dienen?", lächelte Flitwick in die Höhe.

Severus brachte sein Anliegen dar und der kleine Professor staunte nicht schlecht.

„Das ist überraschend, Severus, aber interessant…lass mich denken… Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich mal gelesen habe, dass Rowena Ravenclaw ein Faible für schöne Künste, besonders für die der Töne hatte. Zu ihrer Zeit war es natürlich nicht mehr als beispielsweise Musik mit antiken Leiern oder Melodien, die der Gregorianik ähnlich waren."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sagt dir nichts, oder?"

„Entfernt, die Details fehlen mir allerdings.", gab er zu. Er hasste Unwissenheit.

Flitwick erklärte ihm die uralten musikalischen Gattungen und Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Mit Gesang und jahrhundertealten Instrumenten konnte er für sein Anliegen nichts anfangen.

„Wenn du in dem Buch nichts gefunden hast, musst du nach Hogwarts in die Bibliothek. Schneller ging es allerdings, wenn du Dumbledore aufsuchst, der kennt die Geschichte wie kein anderer. Viel Glück – wer weiß, wo er sich in den Ferien rumtreibt…"

Snape dankte seinem Kollegen, der ihm nachdenklich hinterher sah. ‚Die Ferien scheinen ihm wirklich gut zu tun', sinnierte er vor sich hin, als er seinen ursprünglichen Weg fortsetzte.

* * *

‚Albus!' Das war immer noch ein schweres Thema für ihn. Trotzdem folgte er Flitwicks Rat und machte sich auf den Weg. Inständig hoffte er, dass Minerva nicht da war.

Im Schloss angekommen, stieg er die Stufen zum Wasserspeier hinauf, nannte das alte Passwort, öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und stellte fest, dass er Glück hatte. Sie war nicht da, zumindest nicht im Schulleiter-Büro. Dumbledore war allerdings auch nicht in seinem großen, goldenen Rahmen. Severus entschloss sich, ein wenig zu warten und döste in dem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch vor sich hin.

„Snape, mein Lieblingsschulleiter!", rief eine Stimme von der Wand. Aufgeschreckt schweifte sein Blick von einer Ecke zur anderen und sah die Augen von Phineas Nigellus Black auf sich gerichtet.

„Was führt dich hierher?"

„Dumbledore."

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Immer wollen sie etwas nur von _ihm_."

Snape ignorierte das Lamento und wartete, bis der einstige Slytherin-Schulleiter aus dem Rahmen verschwunden war, um Dumbledore zu suchen, während er vor sich hin grummelte.

Weitere zehn Minuten waren vergangen, als Albus sichtlich erfreut, fröhlich und unsagbar neugierig in sein Portrait trat.

„Severus?! Wie schön es ist, dich zu sehen. Oft hast du mich nicht besucht in letzter Zeit."

Eigentlich war er nur zweimal da gewesen. Einmal, um sich unter größtem innerlichen Zwang auszusprechen und das andere mal zählte nicht wirklich, da er sich zusammen mit Professor McGonagall und den anderen ehemaligen Schulleitern beraten hatte, wie es mit Hogwarts hatte weitergehen sollen nach dem Sieg über Voldemort.

„Was führt dich her? Minerva hat freundlicherweise meine Zitronendrops in der Schale gelassen – bedien dich!"

Snape verzog seine Miene und nahm keinen. Natürlich nicht.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen, mein Freund?"

Er holte tief Luft und zwang sich, zu beginnen. Andernfalls wäre es vergeudete Zeit gewesen. Mit so wenigen Worten wie möglich schilderte Snape das Gleiche, wie er zuvor Flitwick vorgetragen hatte. Als er fertig war, fand er Albus mit nachdenklicher Miene in seinem gemalten Sessel sitzen. Dann hob er seinen Kopf.

„Während deines Berichtes habe ich schon nachgedacht. Aber sag mir doch eines, Severus, woher kommt dein plötzliches Interesse _daran_? Im Allgemeinen oder im Besonderen?"

Severus seufzte laut und suchte nach einer plausiblen Erklärung. Nur zu gut wusste er, wie leicht ihn Dumbledore immer wieder durchschaut hatte. Die Chancen standen 50 zu 50 – entweder er glaubte es oder nicht.

„Die ganzen Jahrzehnte hat niemand in Hogwarts, soweit ich weiß, außer Filius und seinen direkten Vorgängern in der Funktion als Chorleiter, in irgendeiner Weise etwas mit Musik zu tun gehabt – von privaten Bereichen oder Festen einmal abgesehen. Ich möchte der Sache auf den Grund gehen."

Dumbledore zog fast so gekonnt seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe wie sein einstiger Schüler und Freund.

„Ich habe Einiges erwartet und nicht selten hast du mich überrascht, aber heute hast du mich wirklich erwischt." Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten – er glaubte Severus kaum ein Wort seiner Erklärung.

„Wenn du mir Näheres erzählen könntest, wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass..."

„Nein!", unterbrach er ihn genervt. Die Zeit lief und er wollte sich nicht erklären.

„Entweder du weißt etwas oder nicht, das ist alles, was ich will. Ich habe heute keine Zeit für Smalltalk."

Nach einer kurzen Pause schob er noch ein „Entschuldige" hinterher.

„Ach mein Lieber, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Oder habe ich gerade falsch gehört? Das Alter... Aber keine Zeit? Es sind Ferien! Kannst du sie denn immer noch nicht genießen, nicht einmal ein wenig?"

Snape schnaubte nur laut. Deshalb hatte er ja keine Zeit, doch das würde er Albus natürlich nicht auf die Nase binden.

* * *

***Edward Elgar: „Nimrod"***

* * *

Der ehemalige Schulleiter kicherte in sich hinein. Da war er wieder – der gute alte Severus. „Schon gut, ich überlege ja... Etwa 25 Jahre, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, gab es hier einen jungen Mann aus einer englischen Muggelfamilie, der schon früh seine Bestimmung zeigte. Edward war sein Name und er erlangte später in der Muggelwelt beinahe Weltruhm. Seine Eltern waren sehr stolz auf ihn und hatten einen Laden mit solchen Dingen, also schenkten sie ihm zum Dank genau das, was du suchst.

Er muss noch irgendwo sein...man hat ihn nie geholt, denn der junge Mann entschied, dass ein Teil von ihm auf Hogwarts bleiben sollte. Dass er ein Zauberer war, wusste nämlich nur die Familie – die Welt nicht, aber man konnte es _hören_.

Da gibt es einen uralten Zauber...gib mir einen Moment...ja! Ach, du versetzt mich in meine eigene Jugend, mein Lieber...damals...da gab es mal eine schöne junge..."

Snape räusperte sich.

„Oh, ich schweife ab, verzeih. Ich hab ihn zusammen. Du könntest es mit folgendem Spruch versuchen, der aus zwei Teilen besteht: _Musicam animo percipio_ ist der erste. Allerdings musst du tatsächlich viel Gefühl da hinein legen, sonst funktioniert er nicht – denn auf das Gefühl desjenigen, der den Zauber ausspricht, wird reagiert. Danach musst du um eine Antwort bitten, indem du einfach _Responde_ hinterher sprichst."

Albus zweifelte ein wenig, ob er das hinbekommen würde wegen der emotionalen Komponente des Spruchs. Andererseits war Severus einer der besten Zauberer der letzten Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht überhaupt.

„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, welche Reichweite er hat und ob er über das ganze Schloss wirkt. Deshalb rate ich dir, dass du dir als erstes den _Raum der Verborgenen Dinge_ herbeiwünschst. Die Chance, dort etwas zu finden, wenn du Geduld aufbringst, ist am größten."

„Danke, ich werde es versuchen."

„Viel Glück, Severus. Es war schön, dich zu sehen. Erzählst du mir, ob du Erfolg hattest?"

„Vielleicht."

Das war schon mehr Zustimmung, als er erwartet hatte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Albus."

„Eines noch, Severus: Nimm nicht den _Accio_ nachher!"

Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten fröhlich, woraufhin er ein verächtliches Schnauben vernahm, bevor die Tür heftig zugeknallt wurde.

Albus schaute nachdenklich lächelnd auf die nun geschlossene Tür. Ein Teil von dem Mann, der ihn gerade besucht hatte, war Severus gewesen, so wie er eben war, nur ohne die Anspannung und die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Der andere Teil war jemand anderes. Wie ausgewechselt oder...wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Und ihm hatte gefallen, was er gesehen hatte. Was steckte bloß dahinter?

‚Sei nicht immer so neugierig.', schalt er sich selbst. Auf jeden Fall war es etwas Gutes.

* * *

Severus trat in den Raum, bei dessen Anblick erst einmal jeder fast erschlagen wurde von der Masse, die sich darin befand. Jahrzehnte- und jahrhundertealte Dinge türmten sich zum Teil meterhoch und Staubkörner tanzten in dem diffusen Licht. Bis gerade hatte er noch gehofft, es nur durch Umschauen zu finden, doch aufgrund der Abertausenden von Gegenständen war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit – trotz der Größe.

Seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe haltend sprach er laut und deutlich die Worte, die er von Albus gelernt hatte.

Stille.

Nichts geschah.

Die Aussprache und die Bewegung waren richtig gewesen, dessen war er sich absolut sicher. Alles was er machte, war der Inbegriff der Präzision.

Sollte die emotionale Komponente denn doch so wichtig sein, wie es ihm erklärt wurde? Bei so mächtigen Zaubern wie dem _Patronus_ war es nachvollziehbar – aber hier?

Noch hatte er nicht ganz die Tragweite erfasst, die Vielfältigkeit, die Macht, die Musik haben konnte, doch er konnte sie langsam erahnen.

Erneut hob er langsam den Zauberstab und streckte ihn Richtung Himmel. Dann schloss er die Augen, sprach die Worte und rief sich das Bild von Hermione wieder ins Gedächtnis von jenem Morgen, als sie am Klavier gesessen hatte und ihm hinterher gesagt hatte, dass er ihr wichtig sei.

Auf einmal spürte er ein zartes Vibrieren und nahm entfernt Klänge wahr, die sich anhörten, als seien ein paar Saiten durch einen Windhauch oder durch eine sanfte Berührung zum Klingen gebracht worden. Er folgte den leisen Tönen und stand bald vor dem, wovon er bis zu diesem Punkt nur entfernt gehofft hatte, so etwas auf Hogwarts zu finden:

Einem wunderschönen, alten, schwarzen Flügel, vergessen unter einem dunkelblauen Tuch aus schwerem Stoff. Das Holz der drei massiven Füße war kunstvoll geschnitzt, dass sie schon fast aussahen wie die Pranken eines Löwen. Messingfarbene Kerzenhalter waren links und rechts neben dem filigran gearbeiteten Notenhalter angebracht, die sogar noch heruntergebrannte, weiße Kerzen trugen, als wenn sie erst gestern erloschen wären.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen war zu vernehmen, als er mit einem weiteren Spruch die hochgestapelten Gegenstände verschwinden ließ, die im Weg waren. Ein frohes Lächeln kam hinzu, das noch breiter wurde, als er an Albus' Worte dachte – _nimm nicht den Accio_. Natürlich nicht!

Es war ein Balanceakt unsagbaren Ausmaßes, als er den Flügel mit einem Schwebezauber durch den Raum, durch die breite Türe in ein schon seit Ewigkeiten leerstehendes Zimmer dirigierte. Zimmer war untertrieben. Es glich mehr einem Salon eines herrschaftlichen Hauses und hatte vermutlich ursprünglich einmal zu den Privaträumen von Professorinnen oder sogar der Gründerinnen gehört. Da das Schloss mehr als genügend Räume besaß und die Schüler zu diesem Trakt eigentlich keinen Zugang hatten, bot er sich geradezu perfekt an.

Er wollte etwas Eigenes, etwas für sie allein. Daraufhin richtete er ihn nun so her, wie er es auf irgendeinem Bild in ihrem Zimmer oder einem Buch aus ihrem Regal gesehen hatte und von dem er glaubte, dass es ihr gefallen könnte.

Die meterlangen Stoffbahnen vor den hohen, nach oben abgerundeten Fenstern wurden dunkelrot und passten wunderbar zum dem glänzenden Holzfußboden. Zu dem riesigen Kronleuchter, der von der Decke herabhing, gesellten sich noch viele weitere Kerzen, die er überall am Rand des Raumes und auf der kleinen Empore erscheinen ließ. Das schon vorhandene große Sofa mit zwei passenden Sesseln und einem niedrigen Tisch arrangierte er auch auf der Empore, die den Raum zu einer Seite um eine Stufe erhöhte. Die bernsteinfarbenen Wände verwandelte er ebenfalls dunkelrot und das beinahe schon königliche Muster erschien bald in einem matten Goldton.

Einigermaßen zufrieden ließ er nochmals seinen Blick umherschweifen. _Richtig_ zufrieden wäre er erst, wenn es ihr tatsächlich gefiele.

Mit einem Passwort verschloss er den Raum und machte sich mit eiligen Schritten auf in die Schulbibliothek. Als Letztes galt es herauszufinden, ob sich das Instrument mit einem Zauber richtig stimmen ließ. Eine halbe Stunde war schon vergangen, in der er sich verschiedene Bücher gegriffen und deren Inhaltsverzeichnisse studiert hatte. Schließlich konnte man ja nicht alles wissen. Nach mehreren Streichungen auf einer imaginären Liste blieben zwei Sprüche übrig, die er ausprobieren wollte und musste, allerdings in ihrem Beisein. Er konnte es ja nicht selbst testen.

‚Das war's', dachte er und ging schnell in sein Labor, um den Portschlüssel für den Rückweg zu benutzen.

Die ganze Zeit hoffte er, dass seine Bemühungen nicht umsonst wären und sie sich freuen würde.

* * *

Mittlerweile war es schon Mittagszeit, obwohl er in aller Frühe aufgebrochen war.

„Da bist du ja", freute sie sich, als er endlich wieder zu...bei ihr war. Diesmal nahm sie sich nicht zurück und umarmte ihn und er kam tatsächlich damit zurecht – wenn auch immer noch ein bisschen verhalten. Diese kleine Stimme in ihm machte es nicht gerade einfacher, die flüsterte: ‚Mit ihr in einer Umkleidekabine verschwinden kannst du, nur keine Umarmung vernünftig erwidern.'

Aus dem Augenwinkel musterte er sie. Hübsch war sie heute angezogen – eine weiße Wickelbluse mit kurzen Ärmeln und ein leicht ausgestellter brauner Rock.

„Hast du alles Wichtige erledigen können?"

„Ja, annähernd."

„Ich wette, du hast noch nichts gegessen, oder?"

Erst auf ihre Frage hin merkte er, wie hungrig er war. Daran hatte er nicht einen Moment gedacht.

„Möchtest du noch Frühstück oder wärest du mit einer Suppe zufrieden?"

Noch bevor er antworten konnte, redete sie weiter.

„Ich weiß, das ist nicht gerade üppig im Vergleich zu Hogwarts, aber das war das Beste zum Vorbereiten, wenn man nicht weiß, wann man zum Essen kommt. Außerdem..."

„Hermione...wann lässt du mich endlich mal etwas sagen?"

„Oh, entschuldige."

„Das ist völlig in Ordnung. Überlege mal, was du alles tust und wie ich dir das Ganze wieder gut machen soll. Ich mag Suppe und es ist völlig ausreichend."

Mehr oder weniger schweigend aßen sie die wirklich leckere Finnische Lachssuppe – ein Rezept aus dem Fundus von Mrs. Granger – und frisch geröstetes Baguette dazu.

„Was...", fragten beide gleichzeitig, als sie fertig waren.

„Du zuerst."

„Nein, Hermione."

„Die übliche Frage. Was machen wir heute?"

Jetzt hatte er seine Chance, sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen, sein Zögern hatte nur etwas zu lange gedauert.

„Wir wollten doch mal etwas zusammen kochen. Vielleicht...na, eigentlich wäre es backen. Heute werden traditionell die _Hot Cross Buns_ gebacken, und da wir das immer gemacht haben, dachte ich..."

„Wie lange würde das dauern?", unterbrach er sie.

„Nein, kein Problem. Wenn du doch noch etwas vor hast..."

Das hatten sie wirklich mal überlegt und er hatte auch Lust dazu, etwas Neues zu lernen.

„Nein...nicht direkt."

„Wirklich, es muss nicht..."

„Wann lernst du endlich, eine Antwort auf eine Frage zu geben, ohne weit auszuholen?", fragte er streng, meinte es aber nicht so.

„Um die zwei Stunden."

Gut, dann hatte er noch reichlich Zeit.

„Warum traditionell?"

„Heute ist Karfreitag, da wurden schon immer diese Brötchen gebacken."

„Nicht bei uns."

„Ich weiß, deine Mutter war eine Hexe."

„Ja." Er schaute mit wehmütigem Blick aus dem Fenster.

Hermione sah es und lenkte schnell ab.

„Ich hole schon mal die Schüssel, die Waage und den Mixer. Könntest du bitte die Eier, Butter und Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holen?"

„Ja...natürlich."

Die Show konnte beginnen.

„Hier ist das Rezept, wir können die Aufgaben teilen. Da du ja Meister im Brauen bist, kannst du die Milch zum Kochen bringen und die Butter darin schmelzen."

Froh über die Ablenkung begann er und stellte fest, dass es sich doch nicht so sehr vom Tränkebrauen unterschied. Während er die Milch im Auge behielt, beobachtete er Hermione, um sich gleich alles auswendig zu behalten.

Sie wog das Mehl ab und wollte es gerade in die Schüssel schütten.

„Halt. Du hast 504 Gramm abgewogen, das ist nicht korrekt."

„Was?"

„50**4**!"

„Na und?"

„Vier Gramm zu viel!"

„Kapiert – na und?"

Snape's Stirnfalte wurde tiefer. „Habe ich euch nicht immer korrektes Arbeiten beigebracht, besonders dir?"

„Was machen schon vier Gramm?"

„Es könnte einen Trank zum Explodieren bringen."

„Mehl explodiert aber nicht.", kicherte sie.

„Das weiß ich.", sagte er säuerlich. „Der nötige Ernst fehlt dir."

„Backen soll Spaß machen."

„Was ist so falsch an Korrektheit?"

„_Vier Gramm_, Severus!", sagte sie etwas lauter als zuvor, während sie Zucker, ein wenig Salz und die Hefe in die Schüssel fallen ließ.

„Da, schon wieder! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Was denn jetzt? Ich hab doch gar nichts abgewogen!"

„Im Rezept steht zuerst das Salz!"

Hermione rollte mit den Augen und holte tief Luft. „Es ist egal, es wird sowieso alles vermischt!"

„Wenn es _egal_ wäre, würde es da stehen, tut es aber nicht. Die Reihenfolge ist abgedruckt. Punkt."

„Weißt du was, die kommen zwar erst später, aber du kannst ja schon mal die Rosinen abzählen.", schlug sie ihm vor und presste danach schnell die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu platzen vor lachen.

Sie nahm die Milch vom Herd und goss die Mischung in den Teig. Der musste geknetet werden und das war genau das Richtige jetzt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Severus die Rosinentüte öffnen und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

In seiner Konzentration unterbrochen, die er immer beim _Brauen_ hatte, schreckte er hoch und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick. „Ich _weiß_, dass sie nicht gezählt werden. Das hätte dich einige Hauspunkte gekostet wenn..."

„Sind wir aber nicht.", kicherte sie weiter.

„Du hast da was am Mund..."

„Habe ich nicht."

Sie strich mit ihren bemehlten Fingern an seinen Lippen entlang und versank in seinen Augen.

„Jetzt schon!"

„Miss Granger! Nicht so vorwitzig...", maßregelte er sie, während er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte, sie gegen den Küchenschrank drückte und sie zu küssen begann.

Hermione streckte ihre Arme weit nach links und rechts aus, dass sie nicht noch sein Hemd mit Teig verschmutzte.

„Unterbrechungen dulde ich nicht während der Arbeit.", neckte er sie zwischen zwei weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

„Ach?"

Zögernd ließen sie voneinander ab und brachten es tatsächlich fertig, gemeinsam und friedlich zu backen. Es waren die akkuratesten Brötchen, die sie je gesehen hatte und sie schmeckten vorzüglich, nicht zuletzt wegen der...netten Gesellschaft.

* * *

***Peter Cetera: „No Explanation" **(aus: Pretty Woman)*****

* * *

„Das waren mindestens zwei zuviel", seufzte sie, schob ihren Teller weit weg und lehnte sich zurück.

„Da hilft nur eines...", stimmte er zu und erhob sich. „Bewegung!"

Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Was hast du vor?"

„Komm mit nach oben.", sagte er, während er zur Treppe ging und ihr den Vortritt ließ.

Ihr fiel nichts ein – nur ihr Körper sandte ein wohliges Prickeln überall hin.

„Wohin?"

„Schlafzimmer."

„Oh...hmm..."

Er schob sie zur Kommode und nahm ihre Hand. Und bevor sie verstand, was passierte, wurde ihr schon den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und landete gemeinsam mit ihm in Hogwarts' Kerkerlabor.

„Das war definitiv Bewegung.", murmelte sie vor sich hin, als sie sich aufgerappelt hatte.

„Habe ich doch gesagt."

„Allerdings!"

„Komm, das war noch nicht alles."

Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg aus den Kerkern und stieg sämtliche Treppen nach oben.

„Sag nicht, dass es hier ein Fitness-Studio gibt in Hogwarts..."

„Meines Wissens nach nicht.", grinste er. „Es gibt andere Methoden. Heute sind die Finger dran."

„Die _Finger_?"

„Ja, nun komm schon."

Bisher waren sie keinem begegnet. Wie gut, dass Hogwarts so groß und verwinkelt war. Die meisten waren ja sowieso noch in den Ferien und genossen das schöne Wetter.

Oben im besagten Flur angekommen, schob er sie neben die Tür.

„Warte einen Moment."

Leise nannte er das Passwort und schlüpfte in den Salon. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs zogen sich die langen Vorhänge vor die Fenster, dass das Sonnenlicht nur noch durch schmale Spalten zu sehen war. Danach entzündete er die Kerzen des Kronleuchters und alle anderen, die auf dem Boden und den Fensterbänken standen.

Wieder draußen, drehte er Hermione zur Tür und sagte schlicht:

„Das Passwort ist _DANKE_."

„Was..."

„Geh einfach hinein."

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Der Anblick war überwältigend: Das Flackern der Kerzen, die rot-gold schimmernden Wände und der traumhafte Flügel in der Mitte des großen Salons. Stumm drehte sie sich zu ihm um, doch in ihren Augen waren tausend Fragen und ein strahlendes Leuchten. Ganz still hatte er dagestanden und sie beobachtet.

„Woher..."

„Ich habe ihn gefunden."

„_Gefunden_?"

„Ja, und das ist ab jetzt dein Raum, wenn du mal alleine sein möchtest."

„Aber wie..."

„Willst du ihn nicht ausprobieren?" Er war sowieso kein Mann vieler Worten und wollte den Moment nicht kaputt machen.

Zögernd setzte sie sich auf die kleine Bank und drückte ein paar Tasten. Sogleich hörten beide, dass das alte Instrument ziemlich verstimmt war – immerhin hatte es mehr als ein Jahrhundert hinter sich.

„Warte, ich habe zwei Sprüche herausgesucht und möchte, dass du sie testest."

Einer davon funktionierte tadellos und der Klang war perfekt.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, warum..."

„Hermione...alles zu seiner Zeit. Außerdem weißt du das Wichtigste längst. Das Passwort spricht für sich, oder?"

„Ich danke dir, Severus, und was ich sagen könnte, kann gar nicht ausdrücken, was ich wirklich fühle..."

Er deutete auf die Tasten. „Du brauchst keine Worte."

Bald darauf erfüllte Musik den Raum und Severus hatte sich in einem Sessel auf der Empore niedergelassen, den Kopf zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.

Keiner wusste, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er wieder aufstand und zu ihr ging. Er stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern, was sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln registrierte. Nach den letzten Tönen drehte sie sich auf der Bank um, stand auf, nahm seine Hände und brachte nur ein ganz leises „Danke" hervor.

„Es war nicht viel Aufwand..."

„Dass du so eine Idee hattest, bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere."

„Es gibt nicht gerade ein Überfluss an Möglichkeiten, wie ich mich bei dir für alles noch mal bedanken kann."

„Wie schon hundertmal – sehr gerne – und nie anders."

Aus einem Impuls heraus packte er sie mit festem Griff, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf den Flügel. Große Augen schauten ihn an und sie musste die Füße auf die Tasten stellen, damit sie nicht abrutschte. Um jegliche Einwände im Keim zu ersticken, drückte er sanft ihre Knie auseinander, stellte sich zwischen sie und zog sie für einen Kuss zu sich hin. Langsam löste er das Band ihrer Bluse und öffnete sie. Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Hals gleiten, strich über ihre Brüste und begann, Küsse auf ihrem ganzen Körper zu verteilen.

Hermione ließ sich langsam zurückgleiten und lag nun auf dem Flügel.

„Das alles bei _dir_...und es wäre der Himmel...", flüsterte sie vor sich hin.

Sie genoss seine Berührungen in dieser so traumhaft unwirklichen Umgebung, und nachdem er ihr Zentimeter für Zentimeter den Rock hochgeschoben hatte, hörte man für lange Zeit nichts außer ein paar Tönen, die sich in der Weite des Raumes verloren.

* * *

Schon vor ein paar Stunden hatte ihn der Gedanke überfallen, dass sie vielleicht nach diesem Tag mit zu ihm in seine private Wohnung wollen würde. Wollen wäre das falsche Wort – sie würde es sich wahrscheinlich wünschen und warten, dass er sie einladen würde. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er es tun? War es zu früh?

Das widersprach sich schon von selbst. Zu früh, wenn er schon beinahe zwei Wochen bei ihr verbracht hatte und sie weit mehr als nur Freundlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten? Was für eine Ironie. Würde _sie_ sich vielleicht überrumpelt fühlen, wenn er sie von sich aus einladen würde?

Auf Millionen Fragen von Schülern und Kollegen bezüglich seiner Fachgebiete hatte er Antworten, auch wenn sie noch so abwegig oder dumm waren, nur in solchen zwischenmenschlichen Dingen war er praktisch noch einer, der erst am Anfang seiner Lehre stand. Immer häufiger wurde er damit konfrontiert und er musste einen Weg finden, damit umzugehen.

Andererseits – eben hatte er sie ein paar Worte flüstern hören, die er nur nebenbei mitbekommen hatte. _Das alles bei dir_ hatte sie gewispert. Meinte sie das ehrlich? Sonst würde sie es nicht gesagt haben. Die Worte waren, wie er glaubte, nicht wirklich für ihn bestimmt gewesen, doch sie schienen direkt aus ihrem Herzen gekommen zu sein und das reichte als Bestätigung.

Hermione unterbrach seine Gedankengänge und löste damit schlagartig seine Probleme.

„Wollen wir nach Hause? Oder...hast du noch etwas anderes zu erledigen?", frage sie ihn mit einem leicht unsicheren Unterton. Das stimmte. Sie hoffte, dass er wieder mit zu ihr käme und die letzten zwei Tage mit ihr verbringen würde.

„Gib mir ein paar Minuten bitte – da ist noch etwas. Könntest du mir vielleicht in der Zwischenzeit ein Buch aus der Bibliothek holen?"

„Gerne, Severus."

Er nannte ihr den Titel und wartete, bis sie weg war.

Jetzt galt es, sich zu entscheiden und er tat es ohne weitere Grübeleien.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ er den Flügel schrumpfen, was er sich zuvor nicht getraut hatte. Nur jetzt ging es kaum anders und er sprach noch einen _Mobiliarbus_ darüber. Schnell eilte er die vielen Treppen hinunter und öffnete den Zugang zu seinen Räumen. Genug Platz hatte er ohnehin. Er verrückte mittels Magie ein paar Gegenstände in seinem Wohnzimmer und schuf so eine wunderbare Umgebung für den Flügel.

„_Engorgio_!"

Sorgfältig verschloss er seine Wohnung und ging die vielen Stufen wieder hinauf.

Er hatte es getan – er hatte den ersten bewussten Schritt in die Zukunft getan.

* * *

Es wäre glatt gelogen, wenn sie nicht zugeben würde, dass sie daran gedacht hätte...dass sie schon gerne seine Räume gesehen hätte. Doch sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie ihm gesagt, sie wolle ihm schöne Ferien ermöglichen, und die waren nun mal noch nicht zu Ende – was für ein Glück. Sie hatte noch einiges vor, wenn er zustimmen würde.

Mit dem Buch machte sie sich auf den Rückweg aus der Bibliothek und sah ihn im Flur warten.

„Kommst du?", fragte sie nochmal und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

tbc

* * *

**A/N: Eine Szene habe ich mir natürlich nur ausgeliehen - ihr wisst schon, wovon ;oD**  
**Das Plotbunny hat mich schon seit Tagen verfolgt - verzeiht! *g***  
**Vielleicht hat es euch ja trotzdem gefallen...**

**und eines noch: Dass Hermione Klavier spielen kann, schien mir gar nicht so abwegig: Auf dem Set von HP7 war in ihrem Elternhaus im Wohnzimmer ein Klavier zu sehen...**

h t t p

: / / emma4ever PUNKT com

/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/DH-OTS-01 . jpg


	22. Küssen bis der Arzt kommt

**A/N: Ihr Lieben!**

**Das Kapitel hat sich verselbstständigt und ist lang geworden. Es lässt sich auch nicht trennen - verzeiht! ;oD**

**Und dann auch noch so ein Titel - es war wie ein Zwang - verzeiht ihr mir den auch? ;oD**

**Das muss ich euch noch erklären:**

**Da der Titel schon jemanden vorstellt: Unter dem folgenden Link könnt ihr sehen, wie ich mir meinen netten Arzt vorstelle. Ich habe mir dafür Nathaniel Parker ausgeliehen, der sonst hauptsächlich aus der Serie "Inspector Lynley" bekannt ist. Den findet Hermione ja ganz gut *g* und denkt in Kapitel 11 an ihn, während sie alle miteinander vergleicht. In meiner Geschichte ist er natürlich nur ein ganz normaler Arzt.**

h t t p

: / / w w w .

monstersandcritics . de /artikel/200847/article_ /DVD-Kritik-The-Inspector-Lynley-Mysteries

**(Leerzeichen entfernen)**

**Ich hoffe, ihr habt ein bisschen Spaß!**

**VLG KeyMagic**

* * *

Kapitel 22

Severus ergriff zaghaft ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Wir gehen."

Bei Hermione angekommen, war es schon wieder Abend. Wie schnell die Zeit verging, wenn man es gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Ich danke dir so sehr, Severus."

„Das hast du jetzt schon hundertmal gemacht. Nun ist gut! Wann kommen eigentlich deine Eltern wieder? Ich habe zwar vorgestern Bruchstücke deines Telefonats mitgehört, aber nicht alles verstanden.", fragte er, um sie endlich auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen.

„Sie kommen Sonntag am Spätnachmittag wieder. Die genaue Uhrzeit wollten sie mir noch durchgeben...äh, glaube ich."

„Du glaubst?"

„Ich war wohl doch mehr müde an diesem Abend als ich zugeben wollte."

„Das war nicht zu übersehen."

„Mach dich nur lustig über mich."

„Ich mache nie lustig, Hermione, ich äußere Fakten.", dozierte er.

Sie sah seinen leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkel. „Klar."

„Übermorgen werde ich am Nachmittag nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Ja.", bestätigte sie traurig. Sie hatte Angst.

„Was mich wirklich interessieren würde, wenn es geht..."

„Alles was du möchtest, Severus."

„Klar!", neckte er sie zurück. „Was ich sagen wollte – ich würde mir gerne die Praxis deiner Eltern anschauen."

Das überraschte sie. Andererseits war sein Fachgebiet ja sehr eng mit der Medizin verwandt und er hatte ein weit über das Normalmaß gehende Wissen über Pharmazie und Therapie, wie die Muggel es nannten. Aber war er denn nie beim Zahnarzt gewesen?

Ihre Überraschung hatte er kurz gesehen und überwand sich, weiterzureden.

„Meine Mutter ist mit mir...hin und wieder heimlich zu einem Heiler gegangen oder ins St. Mungo, wenn das G...". Er atmete tief ein. „Kurz – wir waren nie in einer Muggelpraxis."

Hermione hakte nicht nach, was sie sonst immer tat, wissbegierig wie sie war. Sie hatte es sehr wohl mitbekommen. _Wenn das Geld reichte_, hatte er sagen wollen. Und demnach auch nur, wenn sein Vater nicht da war. Tiefe Traurigkeit stieg in ihr hoch.

Nachdem _es_ vorbei war, hatte ihr Harry alles erzählt, was er in seinem Okklumentik-Unterricht bei Professor Snape erfahren hatte. Nicht, weil er seinen Lehrer bloßstellen wollte, sondern weil er selbst Probleme damit hatte, dass die Rumtreiber und vor allem sein Vater nicht immer die großen Helden gewesen waren, wie er sie sich in seinen Gedanken ausgemalt hatte. Damals war sie schon bestürzt gewesen, doch jetzt traf es sie viel härter. Sie würde alles für ihn tun, wenn sie könnte.

„Dann komm mal mit, ich zeige dir alles."

Sie gingen durch eine Verbindungstür im Flur in den Anbau, wo die Praxisräume gelegen waren und so praktischerweise mit dem Wohnhaus verbunden waren.

Hermione zeigte ihm das große Büro, in das man als erstes gelangte, dann den Empfangsbereich mit separatem Eingang für die Patienten, das Wartezimmer und schließlich die drei Behandlungsräume.

„Kommen viele Leute hierher?"

„Das ist unterschiedlich. Oft ist es rappelvoll und manchmal sind nur zwei oder drei Patienten da. Kommt auf die Tageszeit an. Die drei Behandlungszimmer müssen schon sein, weil meine Eltern gemeinsam arbeiten und sie manchmal noch durch einen Assistenzarzt unterstützt oder abgelöst werden.

Durch Poppy hatte er schon einige Geschichten über Zahnarztbesuche von muggelstämmigen Schülern gehört, die puren Horror vermittelt hatten.

„Du kannst dich ruhig in den Behandlungsstuhl setzen – ist sehr bequem."

„Stimmt", stellte er fest. „So schlimm ist es nicht, wie viele sagen."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, es kommt auf die Erfahrung und auf die Verfassung an."

„Verstehe."

Allerdings hatten ihre Eltern vor ihrer Abreise die Instrumente sorgfältig weggeräumt. Nun begann Hermione, den Behandlungsplatz so vorzubereiten, wie es üblich war. Sie kannte die Handgriffe auswendig, denn in den Ferien hatte sie immer mal wieder mitgeholfen. Nach und nach legte sie den Mundspiegel, den kleinen Haken und ein bisschen Watte auf die kleine Ablage am Schwenkarm und drückte einen Knopf, der etwas Wasser in den Plastikbecher füllte. Snape beobachtete alles ganz genau und stellte wieder einmal mit Genugtuung fest, dass er recht hatte, wenn er sagte, die Kinder seien alle verweichlicht.

Anschließend zog Hermione einen Griff nach dem anderen, die an Kabeln befestigt waren, aus der Halterung und steckte die passenden Aufsätze darauf wie zum Beispiel den Bohrer. Dann schaltete sie ihn an und erklärte ihm, wie ihr Vater jetzt vorgehen würde. Das Geräusch hörte sich zwar nicht angenehm an, doch was konnte solch ein winziges Gerät schon anrichten? Außerdem hatte sie gesagt, dass es Mittel zur Betäubung gäbe, wenn die Patienten wollten. Da konnte ein Zauberstab schon weitaus schlimmere Auswirkungen haben. Ein paar Fragen stellte er ihr noch und sie zeigte ihm, wie das Füllmaterial für kaputte Zähne angemischt wurde. Alles in allem fand er es sehr interessant und überlegte, ob man das ein oder andere Material auch anderweitig nutzen könnte.

Gemeinsam räumten sie auf und gingen zurück in das eigentliche Wohnhaus. Nach dem späten Abendessen setzten sie sich wieder gemeinsam auf die gemütliche Couch und widmeten sich ihrer Lektüre. Es hatte sich zu einem kleinen Ritual entwickelt, wenn man es nach so wenigen Tagen schon als solches bezeichnen konnte. Dass sie sich wohl fühlten, konnte man nicht leugnen, also bedurfte es nicht mehr vieler Worte und schon gar keiner Diskussion.

Severus saß in einer Ecke und sie in der anderen. Da sie schon lange ihre Lesegewohnheiten hatte, verselbstständigten sich ihre Bewegungen und auf einmal lagen ihre Beine auf seinem Schoß. Wenn sie nicht in ihrem Sessel in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte, war sie zu ihren Eltern ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, hatte sie in die Couch gekuschelt und mehr oder weniger liegend gelesen. Etwas irritiert schaute er herunter auf ihre Füße und stellte fest, dass sie es gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Vertieft in ihre Zeilen sah er sie ab und zu die Stirn kraus ziehen oder leicht die Lippen bewegen und wandte sich ohne Weiteres wieder seinem eigenen Buch zu.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, während sie eine Seite umblätterte, dass er einen Arm auf ihren Beinen abgelegt hatte und wie automatisch rauf und runter strich. Was für ein schönes Gefühl das war! Morgen müsste sie sich endlich überwinden, ihn zu fragen... Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihn, bevor er es merkte, und kurz darauf machten sie sich auf, ins Bett zu gehen.

* * *

***Christina Aguilera: „Beautiful"***

* * *

Hermione schlich am nächsten Morgen auf Zehenspitzen hinunter, setzte sich auf die Couch, zog die Beine hoch und zog ihr kurzes Nachthemd über die Knie. Gleich wollte sie leise den Fernseher einschalten, um die Nachrichten zu hören. Auf einmal hörte sie ihn im Bad. Einerseits freute sie sich und andererseits hatte sie Angst, dass sie ihn geweckt hatte.

„Hey.", begrüßte sie ihn als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Früher hieß das Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen."

„Dir wünsche ich auch einen guten Morgen."

„Oh, so formvollendet, das mag ich.", grinste sie. „Wolltest du nicht nochmal richtig ausschlafen? Es ist erst knapp neun Uhr. Habe ich dich geweckt?"

„Ich bin ausgeschlafen. Ziemlich spät. Und _nein_."

„Feeerien!"

„Und du?"

„Ich konnte auch nicht mehr schlafen, deshalb bin ich nach unten gegangen um dich nicht zu stören."

Während ihres Gesprächs begannen sich ihre Augen selbstständig zu machen. War er je zuvor _so_ unten erschienen? Nein! Scheinbar konnte er alles tragen und es sah gut aus...das schwarze Shirt und die anthrazit-schwarz karierte Boxershorts lenkten sie gerade ziemlich ab. Natürlich hatte sie ihn so gesehen, aber immer nur ganz kurz, bevor er sonst ins Bett schlüpfte.

Er sah, worauf ihre Augen gerichtet waren und reagierte ganz anders als erwartet.

„Wo habe ich nur meine Gedanken. Entschuldige."

„Entschuldigung _wofür_?"

„Dass ich mich so hierher gesetzt habe, das ist nicht...angemessen."

„Was? Nein, das ist doch Quatsch. Es ist..._normal_, Severus."

„Normal ist seit zwei Wochen gar nichts mehr und ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren."

„Das freut mich."

Sie erntete darauf nur eine säuerliche Miene.

Hermione gab sich einen Ruck, kniete sich auf die Couch und gab ihm einen guten-Morgen-Kuss. Er erwiderte ihn – trotzdem – und das ermutigte sie dazu, sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß zu setzen und mit küssen einfach weiterzumachen. Seine Arme streckte er von sich und versuchte die Gefühle zu ignorieren, die in ihm hochkamen.

„Ich wollte mich gerade anziehen."

„Du hast doch was an..."

„Nicht mehr alles wenn du so weitermachst."

„Ok."

„Ich meine es Ernst, Hermione."

„Ich auch.", sagte sie und machte einfach weiter. Die Wirkung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Letzte Chance."

„Ist doch längst zu spät."

„Keineswegs.", log er.

„Ah so, dann ist es wieder mal Einbildung, was ich hier fühle..."

„Wieder mal?"

„Ich denke da an zwei ähnliche Situationen vor nicht mal einer Woche."

„Da täuschst du dich."

„Ja klar doch…", ärgerte sie ihn, während sie sich weiter auf ihm bewegte.

„Nicht so frech, Miss Granger."

„Frech? Wenn du behauptest, ich hätte mich getäuscht? Das kannst du vielleicht kleinen Mädchen erzählen..."

„Du hast es gemerkt."

„Ähm,...jaa...nun...es war ja nicht so, dass es nicht zu...äh – es war be...merkenswert."

Ihr nunmehr verlegenes Lächeln passte so gar nicht zu ihren Bewegungen.

Mehr als ein Blick, der gleichzeitig Verärgerung über sich selbst, Verwunderung über ihre Äußerung und Ablenkung durch ihre _Tätigkeit_ zeigte, war nicht drin.

Sanft ließ sie ihre Hände unter sein Shirt gleiten, schob es ein Stück hoch und wurde von ihm jäh unterbrochen, indem er ihre Handgelenkte festhielt.

In ein paar Sekunden schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was war jetzt wieder falsch? Was wollte er – oder eher nicht? Durfte sie nicht einmal nach diesen ganzen Tagen sein Shirt anfassen? Da hatten sie weit mehr hinter sich!

Als sie ihn daraufhin ein wenig entmutigt umarmte und ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern legte, ließ sie die vergangenen Tage Revue passieren. An diesem einen verhängnisvollen Abend hatte sie ihm vor lauter Verlangen das Hemd aus der Hose gezogen und ein bisschen nach oben geschoben. Und dann ihre _ersten Male – _die wunderschönen Momente trotz aller Angst und Nervosität – waren dunkel gewesen… Und dann bei den heißen Nummern – anders konnte sie die Erlebnisse in dem Laden und auf Hogwarts im Nachhinein nicht bezeichnen – hatte er nicht weiter Zeit mit seiner Kleidung vergeudet.

Ganz langsam dämmerte es ihr und gleichzeitig war sie fest überzeugt, dass sie mehr als daneben lag mit ihrer Vermutung. Er? Der so selbstbewusste Professor Snape, der sich mit jedem anlegen konnte und jedes Duell gewinnen konnte – körperlich und geistig allemal?

Sie setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Ihrem fragenden Blick wich er aus, bis er merkte, dass es nicht funktionierte.

„Nicht umsonst war es bisher anders.", begann er leise eine Erklärung.

Dann hatte sie doch recht gehabt mit ihrer Vermutung.

„Sprich weiter – bitte."

Er hätte sie nur runterschieben und aufstehen brauchen. Allerdings wäre das Thema damit nicht aus der Welt geschafft.

„Ich bin nicht gerade... _das_, was man im Allgemeinen unter vorzeigbar versteht."

Sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck und die Worte, die er gewählt hatte, spiegelten wieder, wie sehr er sich gerade zwang, darüber zu reden. Trotzdem tat er es, denn nach Alldem hatte sie auf irgendeine Weise ein recht darauf.

‚Hast du eine Ahnung...', war der erste Gedanke, der ihr daraufhin durch den Kopf schoss. Nicht erst seit gestern hatte sie wahrgenommen, dass er in vielerlei Hinsicht wahrhaft mehr zu bieten hatte als andere. Liebevoll ließ sie ihre Hand durch seine weichen, schwarzen Haare gleiten und nahm den feinen Kräuterduft wahr, an den sie sich so gewöhnt hatte. Ihr Hinterkopf machte eine Notiz, dass sie ihn fragen wollte, ob er dieses Shampoo auch für sie machen könnte.

„Du bist du, Severus – endlich. Das ist alles, was zählt.", flüsterte sie und zog ihm ganz langsam das Shirt über den Kopf. Die Narbe von Nagini war deutlich sichtbar und noch nicht verblasst. Eine tiefe Furche, von der sie vorher nur den Ansatz gesehen hatte, verlief von seinem Hals hinunter über das Schlüsselbein und endete kurz über der Brust.

* * *

Sie hatte ihn damals nur einmal auf der Krankenstation besucht. Nicht, weil sie nicht öfter gewollt hätte, sondern aus einigen anderen Gründen. Erstens sollte es ein Geheimnis bleiben, dass sie ihm geholfen hatte. Zweitens lag er in einem verborgenen Raum abseits der anderen und Poppy hatte alles getan, um ihm diese Abgeschiedenheit zu ermöglichen, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil viele ihn unbedingt in Azkaban sehen wollten. Wäre sie immerzu dorthin gegangen, hätten sie angefangen, Fragen zu stellen.

Damals war sie schon von einer gewissen Traurigkeit erfüllt gewesen wegen ihm, doch jetzt brach es ihr das Herz, weil sie _sah_, dass diese Narbe bei Weitem nicht die einzigste war. Viele mussten älter sein und sie verstand, dass sich Voldemort und wahrscheinlich auch angebliche Freunde – Todesser – an ihm ausgetobt, gerächt oder ihn _bestraft_ hatten.

* * *

Sie keuchte auf, als sie ihn betrachtete, und ein paar Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Siehst du, deshalb.", sagte er leise und dennoch mit fester Stimme.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Nicht wie du denkst. Es tut mir so leid, Severus, so leid. Verzeih mir. Deshalb!"

„Du hast keine Schuld."

„Jeder hat Schuld. Wir haben dich alle verletzt – auf irgendeine Weise."

Um jegliche Antwort oder Argument seinerseits von vornherein zum Schweigen zu bringen, küsste sie ihn. Nur kurz löste sie sich von ihm, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. In diesen paar Sekunden sah sie Verzweiflung, Traurigkeit, Wut, aber auch Sehnsucht und etwas, das sie nicht zu bestimmen vermochte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie, dass er seinen Mund öffnete, um ihr endlich zu widersprechen, doch sie war schon immer schnell gewesen: Sanft ließ sie ihre Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten und lud sich daraufhin selbst ein, seinen Mund zu erkunden.

Während seine Mimik und seine Hände sich noch zu wehren versuchten, sprach sein Körper eine ganz andere Sprache, denn sie merkte, wie seine zuvor verlorene Erregung zurückkehrte.

„Wollen wir Ferien haben und vergessen? Zeigst du mir, wie es wäre?"

„Ja."

Eine tiefe Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus. „Schön… Na dann los!", forderte sie ihn verschmitzt auf.

„Du weißt nicht, was du dir da wünschst!"

Aufreizend ließ sie ihre Hüften auf ihm kreisen. „Oh doch!"

„Oh nein!", versicherte er ihr und grinste mindestens genauso gut wie sie. Wie er es auch von ihr in einer ähnlichen Situation verlangt hatte, konnte er sich genauso gut und schnell auf Veränderungen anpassen.

Er packte sie bei den Hüften und stellte sie auf den Boden.

„Oh nein, _Mister_, nicht schon wieder. Das hatten wir schon zweimal."

Ohne ein Wort griff er unter ihr Nachthemd, zog ihr den Slip runter, rutschte wieder nach hinten und lehnte sich an die Kissen.

„Jetzt kannst du wiederkommen."

„Du...du..."

„Was _ich_?"

Weil sie keine Lust auf Reden hatte, küsste sie lieber weiter. Sie arbeitete sich von seinem Mund, über seinen Hals zu seiner Brust vor, wo sie sich besonders lange aufhielt. Jede seiner Reaktionen versuchte sie sich zu merken und lernte, dass es kein Gerücht war, dass auch Männer an bestimmten Stellen sehr empfindlich waren. Sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen wurde lauter und keiner von beiden konnte mehr länger warten. Kurz hob sie ihre Hüfte an, während er sein nunmehr pochendes Glied aus der Shorts befreite und Hermione wieder auf sich drückte. Schnell fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus und das weiche Polster der Couch war wie geschaffen für..._das_, stellte sie fest.

Durch den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes streichelte er ab und zu ganz sanft über ihre Brüste und das verschaffte ihr einen Schauer über den ganzen Körper. Diese zusätzlichen Berührungen seiner Hände brachten sie schneller als gedacht an die Klippe und sie krallte sich in seinen Haaren fest, während sie ihren Höhepunkt laut herausstöhnte. Severus atmete schwer und versuchte alles, dass es ihn nicht mitriss.

Als er ihr ein paar Sekunden gegönnt hatte, packte er sie, legte sie hin und kniete selbst auf der Couch. Nach einem wilden Kuss drehte er sie zur Seite, wobei sie automatisch ihre Knie anwinkelte, hob vorsichtig ihr linkes Bein an und brachte sich wieder in sie. Viel länger konnte und wollte er nicht mehr warten.

„Was...machst...du mit mir? Oh Merlin..."

Die Gefühle überwältigen sie. Mit seinen _Ideen_ brachte er sie in ungeahnte Höhen und sie wimmerte nur noch, weil sie nicht wusste wohin mit ihren Empfindungen.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt konnte man immer mehr das Aufeinandertreffen zweier Körper hören, die tief in ihre Leidenschaft versunken miteinander spielten.

Als sie zum zweitenmal kam, wieder viel intensiver als beim erstenmal, spürte er ihre Kontraktionen so heftig, dass er mit einem ungewohnt lauten „_Oh Hermione_" ebenfalls kam.

* * *

Irgendwo wurde eine Tür zugeschlagen und sie hörte Stimmen.

„Ach du Scheiße..."

Schwer atmend legte er sich hinter sie und ließ ein Bein über ihr liegen, während er sich mit dem Ellbogen aufstützte und ihren Hals küsste.

„Hermione! Tztz... Es ging gerade nicht leiser.", entschuldigte er sich mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel.

„Hast du nichts gehört? _Du_? Und _das _meine ich nicht."

„Ich war leicht...abgelenkt. Man sollte meinen, du seiest auch...ent-spannter... Was?"

„Na _DIE_!", antwortete sie leicht hysterisch und deutete mit ihrem Arm irgendwo über seinen Kopf hinweg. „Wenn ich die höre, konnten sie uns auch hören."

„Wer sind _die_?"

„Ich bin so ein Idiot...er hat's mir gesagt..."

„Fang an, dich klar auszudrücken."

Sie setzte sich auf und versuchte es.

„Mein Vater...am Telefon...aaargh... Er hat gesagt, dass am Wochenende Bereitschaftsdienst, also Notdienst, ist. Und da sie nicht da sind, muss den eine Vertretung übernehmen. In dem Fall der Assistenzarzt, der das immer macht – Nathan Parker und eine unserer Helferinnen. Meistens ist es Anna."

Er schmunzelte über ihren Ärger, obwohl er jetzt auch ein wenig beunruhigt war.

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie nichts gehört. Man ist eher auf das Gespräch konzentriert."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Sicher kann man nie sein – nur, wenn du fragst."

„Na klar, ich frage: _Hey, habt ihr uns zufällig v..._"

„_Hermione_! Diese Ausdrücke bin ich nicht gewohnt, schon gar nicht von dir!"

„Ist doch so!"

„Bleibt nur noch die Beobachtung der Reaktionen, wenn du mit ihnen sprichst."

„Du hast wohl recht."

„Etwas anders bleibt uns sowieso nicht übrig – außer _du weißt schon_."

Kaum war sie von der Couch aufgestanden, klopfte es auch schon an der Durchgangstür zur Praxis.

Mit ein paar weiteren Schimpfwörtern, die man sonst nie von ihr hörte, zog sie sich schnell den Slip an und lief ziellos um den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Hermione...! Hermione! _Was_ bist du?!"

„Abgelenkt... - ...und äh, Hexe. Stimmt."

Schnell brachte sie mit ein paar Alltagszaubern, die sie schon mal nahm, wenn sie zu spät war, ihre Haare in Ordnung und hüllte sich in einen leichten, blumigen Duft. Severus hatte ihr mit einem _Accio_ den Bademantel hergezaubert und reichte ihn ihr, bevor er sich schnell und leise in die obere Etage verzog.

Sie öffnete die Verbindungstür und schluckte.

Es war fast ein Jahr her, dass die den netten Assistenzarzt, der ab und zu aushalf, in der Praxis gesehen hatte. Am Anfang der Ferien hatte sie noch an ihn gedacht, aber jetzt vor ihm zu stehen, war etwas ganz anderes. Immerhin hatte er ihr ja ziemlich gut gefallen und sie hätte sich – damals, nein, bis vor Kurzem – mehr vorstellen können.

Sie wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt irgendetwas über sie dachte, doch er war immer freundlich gewesen. Vielleicht sah er in ihr auch nur die Tochter der Chefs oder ein _Mädchen_, das elf Jahre jünger war als er. Vielleicht auch nicht.

Nervös zog sie den Gürtel des Bademantels fester und lächelte verlegen. Ihr war doch die Ähnlichkeit schon vorher bewusst geworden, was sollte das jetzt? Es waren die Details: Selbst die Größe stimmte, die dunklen Haare und die dunklen Augen...es war erschreckend. Dennoch – sie merkte, dass etwas fehlte. Die Augen konnten nicht das Gleiche hervorrufen wie _seine_.

„Hermione!" Kurz zögerte er, bevor er weitersprach. „Du bist ja doch da. Nett, dich mal wiederzusehen."

„Nat!" Schon von Anfang an hatten sie sich geduzt. „Ja...äh, gleichfalls. Die Ferien...ich habe etwas länger geschlafen und..."

„Hätte ich auch gemacht, das sollte man ausnutzen. Ich dachte nur, als ich ins Büro kam, ich hätte etwas gehört."

„Jaaah, ich hatte kurz den Fernseher an und...habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass jemand kommt."

„Kein Problem, ich habe ja den Schlüssel."

Das hörte sich gut an. Er schien nichts weiter bemerkt zu haben und war erst gar nicht näher auf den..._Fernseher_ eingegangen.

Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber.

„Du siehst verändert aus. Ich hatte dich etwas anders in Erinnerung, dabei ist es noch nicht so lange her." Offen lächelte er sie an. Was war das jetzt?

„Großmutter hat ihr Können an mir ausprobiert. Hat funktioniert."

„Da kann ich nur zustimmen. Möchtest du vielleicht wieder mithelfen so wie früher schon mal? Wäre ganz nett. Anna ist zwar schon da, aber man weiß ja nie, was kommt."

„Haben schon welche angerufen?"

„Bis jetzt hat sich nur eine Patientin mit einer herausgefallenen Füllung angemeldet, eine Miss Tanya Wisedairy. Kennst du sie?"

„Nein, der Name sagt mir nichts, aber ich bin ja auch nur sehr selten hier."

„Und hilfst du uns?"

„Ähm, nein, ihr schafft das schon. Bis jetzt scheint auch noch kein Notfall da zu sein."

„Bis jetzt. Die meisten kommen ja sowieso, ohne vorher anzurufen. Tja, wenn ich dich nicht überreden kann...schade eigentlich. Aber du hast ja Ferien. Bis 13 Uhr habe ich heute Dienst. Vielleicht sehen wir uns dann nachher noch kurz?"

„Ja, melde dich mittags einfach ab. Ich...habe noch zu lernen."

„Fleißig wie eh und je? Die Internatsschüler...!", grinste er. „Bis später."

„Ok."

Schnell schloss sie die Tür, lehnte sich dagegen und blies die ganze angespannte Luft raus. Du meine Güte, das war schwerer als eine Prüfung gewesen. Drei Stunden musste sie aushalten, bevor sie sich wieder befreit bewegen könnte.

‚Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße...', dachte sie. Sonst kamen selten solche Worte in ihren Kopf, doch heute waren sie mehr als angebracht. Wie konnte das sein, dass er sie so nervös machte? Seit Severus hier war, hatte sie keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an andere...Männer gehabt und wollte es auch nicht mehr. Scheinbar brachte der Arzt sie nur deshalb so aus der Fassung, weil sie ihn _vorher_ gut gefunden hatte und weil die Ähnlichkeit nicht wirklich zu übersehen war. Gefühle hatte sie keine (mehr) für ihn, definitiv nicht, nur seine Art, die heute anders als sonst gewesen war, machte sie unruhig. Einbildung hin oder her, man konnte es nicht ändern.

In Gedanken ging sie in die obere Etage, um sich in Windeseile ein bisschen frisch zu machen und anzuziehen, für den Fall, dass sich so ein _Klopfen_ wiederholen würde. Auf dem Flur stieß sie mit Severus zusammen, der mittlerweile fertig war.

„Dass Flitwick übersehen wird, kann ich nachvollziehen..."

„Wuhups, entschuldige."

„War es so schlimm?"

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Glück gehabt."

„Dann steht einer Wiederholung nichts im Wege...", raunte er ihr zu und küsste sie am Hals.

„Nicht in den nächsten drei Stunden."

„Warum erkennt nie jemand meine Scherze?"

„Weil du nie welche machst?"

„Das war einer."

„Jetzt weiß ich's.", lachte sie. „Ich gehe mich schnell anziehen. Nimm dir was zum Frühstück, wenn du nicht warten willst."

„Ich hatte schon etwas."

„Du warst doch hier oben."

„Schon wieder!"

„Was?"

„Ein nicht erkannter Scherz. Ich hatte _dich_, etwa vergessen?"

„Oh...was für eine Frage.", sagte sie mit immer noch leicht geröteten Wangen.

„Soll ich dir beim Umziehen helfen?"

„Diesmal habe ich ihn erkannt, Severus.", sagte sie lehrerhaft und ging in ihr Zimmer.

„Habe ich gescherzt?", fragte Severus sich selbst, als er wieder nach unten ging.

* * *

„Wir müssen heute noch Eier färben", rief sie von oben. „Machst du mit?"

‚Eier färben? ‚Ach ja, ein uralter Brauch der Muggelkultur.' „Ich helfe dir."

Nach fünf Minuten war sie fertig und trug die Wickelbluse von gestern kombiniert mit einer Jeans.

„So, da bin ich."

„Das sehe ich."

„Wollen wir anfangen?" Sie nahm um die 30 Eier aus dem Kühlschrank und legte sie sorgfältig in einen großen Kochtopf, füllte Wasser auf und stellte den Herd an.

„Wärst du so nett und passt darauf auf, wenn sie kochen?"

„Natürlich. Wozu so viele?"

„Haben wir schon immer gemacht. Großmutter bekommt welche, dann stellen wir in der Praxis welche zum Mitnehmen für die Kinder hin, meine Eltern hätten sicher morgen auch gerne ein paar und die restlichen können wir essen oder mitnehmen. Du weißt, dass eigentlich der Hase die Eier bringt?", kicherte sie.

„Das habe ich am Rande mitbekommen, vor allem, wenn sich die Erstklässler vor den Ferien dadurch abgelenkt zeigen. Weihnachten ist noch schlimmer."

„Ach Severus, lass ihnen die Freude. Es schadet nicht, die Bräuche beizubehalten."

„Das lehne ich auch nicht ab, immerhin entstanden diese Feste vor Tausenden von Jahren und haben sich letztendlich in den meisten Kulturen der Menschheit wiedergespiegelt, in welcher Form auch immer. Ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn sich Schüler dadurch vom Lernen abhalten lassen."

„So ist es nun mal und es wird in Jahrhunderten immer noch so sein."

„Ich fürchte ja."

„Du kennst dich gut aus."

„Gut ist weit übertrieben. Ich kenne die Ursprünge und die Zusammenhänge, weil dieses Wissen zur Kultur und der Gesellschaft dazugehört, doch ich könnte niemandem etwas vom Osterhasen erzählen oder einem Kleinkind plausibel erklären, wo der Weihnachtsmann herkommt. Ich habe es nur am Rande...miterlebt."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise und strich ihm über die Schulter. „Ich hole ein paar alte Töpfe und die Farbe aus dem Keller."

Als er gerade nachfragen wollte, war sie schon verschwunden und kam polternd wieder hoch.

„Mit dem Zauberstab geht es schneller."

„Wir haben es immer so gemacht und so möchte ich es weiterhin tun."

Als die Eier – natürlich perfekt auf die Minute – fertig gekocht waren, breitete sie sie auf einem Trockentuch aus, rührte die Farbe in allerlei kleinen Töpfen an, wobei er half, und legte ein paar Löffel zurecht.

„So, es kann losgehen. Einfach eintauchen, ein bisschen liegen lassen, wieder herausnehmen und trocknen lassen. Kinderleicht.", lachte sie.

Bald schon lagen ein paar schöne, pastellfarbene Eier fertig auf dem Tisch – hellgelb, ein zartes blau, grün wie von frischen Blättern und orange.

Severus machte sich gut, da er ja in seinem Beruf äußerst ruhige Hände haben musste... Bis ihm ein Ei vom Löffel rutschte und zurück in den Farbtopf plumpste. Laut fluchend („_Severus_!") schmiss er den Löffel auf den Tisch und betrachtete sein Hemd, heute ausgerechnet weiß, das kunstvoll mit lauter bunten Farbsprenkeln verziert war.

Hermione bog sich vor Lachen und machte mit Freude ihre Arbeit weiter.

„Ich gehe mich umziehen. Viel habe ich nicht mehr zum Wechseln."

„Warte bis wir fertig sind. So ein...Unglück könnte durchaus wieder passieren. Außerdem kannst du das Hemd zur Wäsche legen, ich bringe das noch in Ordnung. Deine Jeans hat auch was abbekommen, fällt aber nicht so auf."

Vor sich hin grummelnd gab er vor, weiterzumachen. Als sie einmal nicht hinsah, nahm er heimlich doch seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die restlichen Eier.

Als sie sie sah, konnte man nicht sagen, ob sie jeden Moment wieder in Gelächter ausbrechen oder vor Empörung den Mund nicht zukriegen würde. Sie reagierte äußerst sachlich, bevor sie dann in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Mit grünen Ostereiern kommt jeder klar. Super-dunkelgrüne sind schon gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber wie denkst du könnte ich schwarze und silberfarbene Eier erklären, Severus?"

Währenddessen hatte sie ein Ei in die Hand genommen und hielt es ihm vor die Nase, wobei sich ihre Augen weiteten.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!"

„Was?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Die grüne Schlange auf dem schwarzen Ei!"

„Hab ich gar nicht bemerkt."

„Klar!" Daraufhin untersuchte sie die anderen Eier, fand auf dem nächsten einen Löwen und auf einem weiteren einen Hasen. Die restlichen waren nur...bunt.

„Klar.", wiederholte sie sich und legte sie zurück auf den Tisch. „Den Löwen und den Hasen würden sie verstehen, aber nicht die Schlange und die Farben."

„Was kümmert es dich? Sie sind ganz annehmbar."

„Ja, und ich erkläre dann, dass ich zu Slytherin übergelaufen bin – soviel wissen sie."

„Nimm sie doch für die Praxis."

„Ich denke, dass das _unsere_ Eier werden, Professor!"

„Wie du willst."

Jetzt musste sie doch richtig lachen und stellte glücklich fest, dass ihm die Ferien wirklich gut taten und ihn langsam aber sicher verwandelten...

„Könnest du bitte, wenn es geht, in den Keller gehen und die drei Weidenkörbchen holen, die im Regal stehen? Die füllen wir nachher mit Moos und legen die bunten Eier hinein. Ich räume hier auf."

Severus ging runter und suchte nach den Körbchen.

* * *

Während sie das bunte Küchenpapier wegwarf und die Töpfe in die Spülmaschine einräumte, drang plötzlich lautes Weinen aus der Praxis zu ihr. Wieder ein Kind, das Angst vor dem Zahnarzt hatte. Wenn Eltern mit ihren Kindern am Wochenende kamen, musste es wichtig sein. Hermione wusch sich schnell die Hände und ging rüber, weil sie sich schon öfters um kleine Patienten gekümmert hatte.

Sie betrat Raum 2 und fragte sofort, ob sie helfen könne.

„Wir haben kaum angefangen.", seufzte Nat, obwohl er immer die Freundlichkeit in Person war und wirklich eine Engelsgeduld mit allen seinen Patienten hatte – die musste man in dem Job schon mitbringen. „Schön, dass du da bist."

Das kleine Mädchen schrie wie am Spieß. Hermione versuchte sie zu trösten, so gut es ging.

„Schau, Aily, du bist doch schon fast sechs Jahre alt, ein ganz großes Mädchen. Wir sind alle so stolz auf dich, wenn du jetzt tapfer bist."

Sonst konnte sie die Kinder immer ganz gut beruhigen, doch diesmal half wirklich gar nichts. Das Kind hatte scheinbar große Schmerzen und Angst noch dazu und schrie immer weiter. Bald redeten alle durcheinander – Anna, der Arzt und Hermione, die sich mit lauter Stimme durchzusetzen versuchte. Sie wollte den anderen klar machen, dass es so nicht funktionierte. Zum Glück war wenigstens die Mutter nicht mit drin, das hätte es noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Die tigerte mittlerweile im Anmeldebereich auf und ab und hoffte, dass es bald endete.

Severus kam aus dem Keller und fand die Küche leer. Er stellte die Körbe auf den Tisch und sah sich um. Bald hörte er laute Stimmen aus Richtung Praxis, darunter ein schreiendes Kind und die Stimme von Hermione. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Wenn es so laut wurde, war es nie gut. Gestern Abend hatte er sich ja detailliert überzeugen können, dass es absolut nicht notwendig war, vor einer Zahnarztbehandlung Angst zu haben. Deshalb musste dies andere Gründe haben und das zwang ihn, zu handeln.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken lief er in die Praxis, während er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund hervorzog.

Hermione hatte währenddessen den Einfall gehabt, sich selbst in den Behandlungsstuhl zu setzen und das Kind auf den Schoß zu nehmen. Sie hatte sich zurückgelehnt und strich dem Mädchen beruhigend über die Haare. Die Kleine weinte immer noch laut und Hermione musste sie übertönen, dass sie ihr überhaupt zuhörte. Um endlich beginnen zu können, wollte sie ihr erklären, dass sie ihr zugucken sollte, wie sie weit dem Mund aufmachte und wie der Onkel Doktor ihr helfen würde.

Das Kind schluchzte immer noch herzzerreißend, doch es begann langsam, Hermione zuzuhören und ihr nachzuahmen. Der Zahnarzt nahm den Bohrer in die Hand, drehte die Lampe zurecht und beugte sich nunmehr über zwei _Patienten_.

Snape stürmte an einer völlig perplexen Frau vorbei, die im Flur herumlief, schnurstracks in das Zimmer, aus dem der Tumult kam. Mit der linken Hand riss er die Tür auf und mit der rechten Hand hielt er den Zauberstab vor die Nase des Arztes, den er mit nur zwei großen Schritten erreicht hatte.

Drei völlig fassungslose Augenpaare starrten ihn an und es herrschte nun eine Totenstille. Sogar das Mädchen hatte aufgehört zu schreien und Hermione bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu.

Dr. Parker fand als erstes die Sprache wieder. Ab und zu hatte er so etwas Ähnliches schon erlebt, vor allem mit besorgten Eltern. Nur diese _Art und Weise _war neu.

„Nehmen sie den _Ast_ aus meinem Gesicht!", sagte er gleichzeitig verwirrt und bestimmt, aber nicht wütend. Feingefühl war das A und O.

Hermione sog scharf die Luft ein. Ihre Großmutter hätte helle Freude an dem Schauspiel gehabt, sie dagegen sah ein Unwetter, das auf der Stelle verharrte.

Langsam senkte Snape den Zauberstab und steckte ihn weg. Ein paar Sekunden funkelten die Männer sich noch an, bis sich die Situation ein wenig entspannte.

„Sind sie der Vater?"

„_Vater_?" Severus war nun völlig desorientiert. Erst die komische Situation und dann noch jemand, der glaubte, er sei Vater eines Kindes. Nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand in diesem Zusammenhang gesehen oder gar darauf angesprochen.

„Nein!"

„Dann wäre wohl die Frage berechtigt, was sie hier machen."

„Ich..." Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt.

Hermione half ihm raus. „Großmutter ist da und hat Besuch mitgebracht, entschuldige, Nat. Er ist Lehrer und wenn ein Kind schreit...kann er nicht raus aus seiner Haut..."

Severus zog seine Augenbrauen in ungeahnte Höhen.

„Ach so. Nun, es gibt nicht mehr viele Lehrer, die sich so engagiert für Kinder einsetzen und sich kümmern."

Innerlich schüttelte Snape mit dem Kopf. Natürlich hatte er Hermiones Unterton wahrgenommen und das, was Parker dazu gesagt hatte, passte ganz und gar nicht. Und trotzdem hatte er so etwas in der Art schon einmal diese Woche gehört.

„Eines noch: Wieso ein _Ast_?", fragte der Arzt noch etwas verwirrt.

„Wie bitte?"

Schweigen.

Schweißausbrüche.

„Der Hund, er..."

„Ach so, Emma ist auch da. Ja, die ist verspielt."

Snape klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter ob seines Last-Minute-, nein, Last-Second-Einfalls. Zum Glück hatte ihm Hermione eben eine Vorlage gegeben und er hatte gerade noch darauf aufbauen können. Hätte sein Gegenüber nur etwas genauer hingesehen, hätte er erkannt, dass es ganz und gar nicht nach einem Ast ausgesehen hatte. Dafür war nur die ganze Aktion viel zu grotesk gewesen. Bei Merlin, er rostete langsam ein, dabei hieß es doch immer: Einmal Agent, immer Agent.

Nur mit einem Kopfnicken drehte er auf dem Absatz um und eilte aus der Praxis, ohne nach rechts und links zu schauen. Die Mutter des Mädchens starrte ihm hinterher – sie hatte alles mitbekommen. Erstaunlich war nur, dass das Kind von da an ruhig war und die Behandlung über sich ergehen ließ, ohne einen Mucks zu machen.

Hermione hatte noch ein paar harmlose Worte zur Erklärung gegeben, als er sich entfernt hatte und war ihm dann in die Wohnung gefolgt. Nat hatte ihr versichert, dass er schon Ähnliches bei Vätern erlebt hatte, nur nicht ganz so...außergewöhnlich. Damit war für ihn die Sache erledigt. Wieder Glück gehabt – zum zweitenmal an diesem Tag.

„Willst du diskutieren?"

„Nein. Nur eines..."

Severus seufzte.

„Ein _Silencio_ war es nicht."

„Ich habe nichts gemacht."

„Hast du doch. Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht aussprechen musst."

Ein erneuter Seufzer entwich ihm. „Ein kleiner Zauber von Madam Pomfrey...ein oder zwei."

Heimlich hatte er dem Mädchen die Schmerzen genommen und...sie würde nie wieder Angst vor dem Zahnarzt haben. Immerhin war das Kind recht jung und noch nicht im Schüleralter, in dem sie ihn alle nervten. Nur unter Veritaserum würde er das zugeben.

„Nett von dir, Severus."

„Ich bin nicht nett."

Irgendetwas hatte er gemacht, doch sie ließ ihm sein Geheimnis. Sie verl..., sie mochte ihn dadurch immer mehr.

„Natürlich nicht."

* * *

„Was stellen wir mit dem Rest des Tages an? Die übliche Frage, ich weiß. Wünsch dir was!"

„Eigentlich habe ich keine...Wünsche. Wie du weißt, gab es immer...viel zu tun, und ehrlich gesagt finde ich es ganz annehmbar – nur ausnahmsweise – mal wenig zu tun ohne weg zu müssen."

„Das verstehe ich nur zu gut...nach den letzten Jahren. Wir können einfach hier bleiben, lesen, fernsehen, essen und was immer uns einfällt. Und falls wir die Meinung ändern, könnten wir heute Abend ausgehen."

„Ausgehen?"

„Kino, Essen, Tanzen...was auch immer du sonst in der Freizeit bevorzugst."

„Es gab keine Freizeit, Hermione."

„Früher?"

„Nicht so. Wenn du es unbedingt möchtest, passe ich mich den Umständen an."

„Ich fände es ganz schön, auszugehen – man kommt hier nicht oft dazu."

„Wie du meinst."

„Komm, wir machen es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, die Arbeit ist ja getan."

„Mir ist etwas eingefallen. Ich würde gerne nochmal etwas Musik hören nebenbei...du kannst auch etwas aussuchen."

„Gerne. Dabei fällt mir ein – meinst du, es gäbe einen Weg, den CD-Player auf Hogwarts zum Laufen zu bringen?"

„Du weißt, dass wir kein Strom haben."

„Klar, aber magisch?"

„Ich wüsste zur Zeit keinen geeigneten Spruch, allerdings könnten wir in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, wenn wir wieder dort sind."

Hermione hatte aufmerksam zugehört: _Wir_ und _dort_ – noch nie hatte sie diese Wörter so geliebt wie gerade in diesem Moment. Zu ihrem größten Erstaunen waren sie wie selbstverständlich aus seinem Mund gekommen.

„Vielleicht läuft er durch die geballte Magie und die Energieströme auf Hogwarts von selbst."

„Das wäre mir neu, aber wer weiß, dort ist Vieles möglich.", gab er zu.

„Weißt du was? Nimm ihn morgen mit...dann probieren wir es aus."

„Das kannst du nicht machen."

„Ich werde es meinen Eltern erklären und sie werden es verstehen, glaub mir."

„Wenn du meinst." Zu gerne würde er diese neugewonnene Möglichkeit weiterhin nutzen und stimmte daher zu.

* * *

***Madonna: „Die Another Day"***

* * *

Mehr als sie ahnte freute er sich über ihren Vorschlag mit dem CD-Player. Deshalb zog er sie zu sich heran und küsste sie. Es war eines der wenigen Male, wo er es aus eigener Motivation tat, und deshalb bedeutete ihr dieser Kuss mehr als alle anderen, die sie sich zwischendurch gestohlen hatte. Bald wurde daraus ein sehr inniges Zungenspiel, von dem sich keiner so schnell lösen wollte.

Kurz darauf klopfte es wieder an der Durchgangstür und sie schreckten hoch.

Hermione stand auf und schaute dabei auf die Uhr. Bei Merlin, der hatte heute ein wahnsinns- Timing drauf. Der Bereitschaftsdienst war zu Ende und Nat wollte sich sicher abmelden. Sie holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.

„Ich melde mich ab wie versprochen."

„Willst du kurz reinkommen?" Das sagte ihr ihre Erziehung.

„Gerne, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Der Arzt ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah Snape da sitzen. „Hallo, wir kennen uns ja schon.", grinste er und Severus fixierte ihn nach wie vor misstrauisch.

„Wissen sie was? Ihre...Aktion hatte wirklich etwas Gutes – das Mädchen hat bis zum Ende still gehalten und überhaupt nicht mehr geweint. Es war wie ein Wunder."

„War es das?", murmelte Snape.

„Anscheinend."

„Hermione, die Unterlagen der Notfälle liegen sortiert auf dem Schreibtisch, der Sterilisator läuft und schaltet sich automatisch ab, aber das weißt du ja. Alles in allem war es heute recht ruhig. Mal sehen, wie es morgen wird. Zwischen 10 Uhr und 12 Uhr bin ich wieder da, damit du Bescheid weißt."

„Ich bin dann nicht da, es ist ja Ostern. Aber das ist ja egal."

„Einerseits ja, andererseits schade.", ließ Nat verlauten.

Seit er Hermione letzten Sommer gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich ganz schön verändert. Damals hatte sie richtig fertig ausgesehen, blass und ausgemergelt und ohne ein Lächeln. Heute war sie wie verwandelt und sah richtig toll aus mit ihrer neuen Frisur. Vielleicht könnte er sie mal einladen.

„Wo sind denn deine Großmutter und der Hund? Dann hätte ich sie auch noch kurz begrüßt."

„Oh...sie...sind...sie ist gerade..."

„...mit dem Hund um den Block. Er war ziemlich unruhig.", vollendete Severus den Satz und half ihr damit aus der Patsche.

„Naja, da kann man nichts machen. Sag mal, Hermione, wann bist du denn mal wieder hier? Erst in den Sommerferien?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht genau. Vielleicht bin ich zwischendurch mal für ein Wochenende hier."

Snapes Augen verfinsterten sich langsam.

„Vielleicht...könnten wir uns dann mal sehen...ich meine...außerhalb der Arbeitszeit?"

„Oh..." ‚Warum _jetzt_', fragte sie sich – ‚Verdammtes Timing. Jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr brauchen – von Wollen ganz zu schweigen.'

„Nun, wir schauen mal." Hermione wollte keine klare Antwort geben, weil es _so_ viel unverfänglicher war und kein Törchen zu weiteren Frage- und Antwortspielchen öffnete.

Hinter ihr ließ jemand langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen, das nur sie hören könnte. Er war doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig? Snape? Niemals!

„Damit muss ich mich wohl zufrieden geben." Er nahm Hermiones Hand und drückte sie zum Abschied. „Mach's gut bis dahin."

Daraufhin ging er näher zu dem Sessel, wo Snape saß, der zugleich aufstand und sich streckte. Es nützte nur nichts, da sie gleich groß waren.

„Ihnen auch _Auf Wiedersehen_."

Nat reichte ihm die Hand und zwei dunkle Augenpaare funkelten sich an. Einer, weil er immer noch ein wenig amüsiert war und nicht im Entferntesten auf andere Gedanken kam, und der andere, weil er einem Konkurrenten gegenüberstand, was sein Verstand aber nur unterbewusst signalisierte und sich nur im Verhalten äußerte.

Das gemurmelte „besser nicht" konnte glücklicherweise niemand außer Severus selbst hören.

Als Dr. Parker weg war, zog sich Severus wieder in seine Couchecke zurück und sie verbrachten den geplant ruhigen Tag mehr oder weniger schweigend, was keinen im Geringsten störte.

* * *

Als es Abend wurde, stand Hermione auf und verkündete, dass sie sich nun duschen und fertig machen wollte fürs Ausgehen. Sie ging hoch, suchte sich ihre schicke neue Wäsche raus und verschwand im Bad.

Nach einer Weile ging Severus ihr nach und wollte sich auch umziehen, um ihr den Wunsch zu erfüllen. Als er die Stufen hinaufgegangen war, sah er, dass sie die Tür zum Bad offengelassen hatte. Im diffusen Licht des Sonnenuntergangs und dem feuchten, heißen Dunst, der hinter dem Vorhang emporstieg, konnte er nur ihre Umrisse erkennen. Der Schatten bewegte sich langsam und anmutig. Snape hatte sich lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt, aber langsam hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Als sie das Wasser endlich abdrehte, war es fast schon dunkel. Nur ein schmaler, roter Streifen am Horizont bezeugte den Tag, der gerade zu Ende ging. Von dort oben hatte man einen wunderschönen Blick über die Felder hinter der Vorstadt, und am Ende der Welt konnte man das Meer erahnen. Diese Welt war so anders, und ihm selbst kam es so surreal vor, in beiden existieren zu können. Würde er es überhaupt können, wenn er, wenn sie zurückkehrten?

Als der Vorhang zurückgeschoben wurde, holte ihn diese Welt wieder zurück. Schnell hatte sie sich in ein dünnes Handtuch gewickelt und schaute ihn mit einem gespielt-entrüsteten Blick an. Aus ihren Haaren tropfte das lauwarme Wasser herunter auf seine Schultern, als er sie aus der Dusche hob und an sich drückte.

„Ich hatte fast gedacht, du wärest ein bisschen sauer gewesen heute..._danach_."

„_Danach_?"

„Nach der...Verabschiedung."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Dann ist alles gesagt."

Eine hübsche Kommode stand auf der anderen Seite des Badezimmers, überzogen mit einer dicken, flauschigen Decke. Nur eine silberne Puderdose, eine filigran gearbeitete Seifenschale und eine passende Bürste lagen darauf. An der Wand darüber hing ein ebenso schön verarbeiteter Spiegel. Er setzte sie dort ab und strich sanft ihre noch nassen Haare beiseite.

Als er sie küsste, am Hals, im Nacken, blickte er in den Spiegel und dachte, wenn es der Spiegel wäre, den jeder in Hogwarts zu finden wünscht, der sich aber nur dem zeigt, der ihn gerade am meisten braucht – _Nerhegeb_ – dann würde er genau das zeigen, was er jetzt dort sah. Hermione sah es auch – _Begehren_ in seinen Augen, in seinen Bewegungen. Sie war feucht und warm, und ihr Duft brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Hermione hatte sich gerade einen innerlichen Ruck gegeben, um ihn zu fragen...die wichtigste Frage überhaupt, doch in dem Moment hob er sie hoch und nach dem ersten kleinen Schreck schlang sie ihren Arm um seinen Hals.

Vergessen war die wichtige Frage und wurde durch eine andere ersetzt.

„Wollten wir nicht ausgehen?"

„Nein.", antwortete er schlicht und brachte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs die Sternenkette in ihrem Schlafzimmer zum Leuchten, nachdem er Hermione auf das Bett gelegt hatte.

tbc


	23. Vor dem Altar

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben!**

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich nochmal für alle Reviews mit den lieben und netten Worten bedanken und für die Emails. Auch wer meine Geschichte in den Favos hat und still mitliest, darf sich meines Dankes gewiss sein... ich hab euch alle lieb ;oD**

**So, nun ist es also soweit: **

**Der letzte Ferientag von Hermione und Sev ist da und sie werden einiges erleben – Schönes, Liebevolles, Lustiges, aber auch Freud und Leid – sie haben sich verselbstständigt und ich konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihnen zuzuhören und zuzusehen. Sie haben ihre eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen.**

**Ihr werdet sehen, die Ferien begannen alptraumhaft und traumhaft und genauso werden sie enden!**

**Doch Ihr könnt/müsst/dürft heute entscheiden, ob ich die beiden weiter beobachten und ihre Erlebnisse **_**nach**_** den Ferien mitschreiben soll – oder nicht. *g***

**Denn eigentlich schreibt mir der Titel ja den Zeitraum vor und ich will euch weder langweilen noch zum Weiterlesen zwingen ;oD**

**Noch ein Tipp: Die einzige Musik, die ich wieder vorgebe, kennt ihr schon aus Kapitel 21(mit Link), als Sev den Flügel sucht. Hört sie euch an, und ihr wisst sofort, was diesmal in ihm vorgeht.**

**Aber jetzt genug des Blablas (verzeiht!) und viel Spaß vor dem Altar!**

**VLG KeyMagic**

* * *

Kapitel 23

Die Sonne strahlte an diesem denkwürdigen Ostermorgen, es war um die 20 Grad, nur eine leichte Brise wehte– kurz gesagt: Ein perfekter Morgen, und es würde ein perfekter Tag. So etwas gab es in England selten so früh ihm Jahr.

Und die Nacht war ebenso perfekt gewesen, denn es war die letzte in den Ferien gewesen und sie hatten sie ausgenutzt.

Nachdem er sie abends aus der Dusche entführt und ins Schlafzimmer getragen hatte, war er kurz und heftig über sie _hergefallen_ und das hatte ihr ein wahnsinns-Kribbeln im Bauch beschert, und nicht nur da.

Danach waren sie natürlich nicht mehr ausgegangen und Hermione hatte, weil sie absolut keine Lust zum Kochen gehabt hatte, telefonisch chinesisches Essen bestellt. Severus hatte es geliebt und sehr bedauert, dass die Hauselfen es wahrscheinlich nicht kannten. Dann hatten sie sich noch eine Weile unterhalten und sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er bereit sei, mit ihr zu Ostern in die Kirche zu gehen, weil sie es so gewohnt war und weil sie es immer so gemacht hatten. Es war ein längeres und interessantes Gespräch geworden und letztendlich hatte er zugestimmt.

Erst spät abends hatten sie sich schlafen gelegt und _gute Nacht_ gesagt, doch keiner konnte ein Auge zu tun. So kam es wie es kommen musste und sie hatten sich sehr gefühlvoll, leise und innig geliebt, bevor sie endlich eng umschlungen eingeschlafen waren.

* * *

Hermione wachte an diesem Morgen als erste auf und nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihm einfach beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Wer hatte sonst schon die Gelegenheit? Niemand – und sie hoffte, dass sich das auch sobald nicht ändern würde. Friedlich und still lag er da und seine Gesichtszüge waren so entspannt, wie sie sie bis vor zwei Wochen noch nie gesehen hatte. Allein dieser Anblick war nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen.

Vor allem das letzte Kriegsjahr hatte alle komplett aus der Bahn geworfen und man hatte allen auch körperlich ansehen können, dass sie am Ende waren. Sie hatte damals einen Schreck bekommen, als sie nach dem Jahr im _Nirgendwo_ wiedergekommen war und ihn gesehen hatte. Damals schien er schlagartig um Jahre gealtert zu sein, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen gehabt und sein Gesicht war mehr als fahl gewesen, mehr als sowieso schon immer. Wem war es nicht so gegangen? Jetzt, nach fast einem Jahr, hatte er sich erholt und sie bildete sich ein, nach diesen zwei Wochen noch mehr denn je.

‚Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung', tadelte sie sich selbst mit dem Muggelspruch, der immer wieder gut passte.

Einbildung hin oder her – er sah wieder so viel jünger aus. So wie vor vielen Jahren in ihrem ersten Schuljahr, das sich so weit weg fühlte wie ein anderes Sonnensystem. Nicht nur bei Harry hatte sich damals dieser Blick von ihm eingebrannt, als er ihn an jenem ersten Abend in der Großen Halle so durchdringend angesehen hatte – zu der Zeit, als ihn noch keiner von ihnen kannte und sie nicht im Traum daran gedacht hätten, was auf sie alle zukommen würde.

Wer hätte das gedacht...wer hätte so etwas je erträumt, dass sie einmal mit ihm aufwachen würde? Niemals niemand – und doch war es so. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und sagte ihr, dass es ihn darin behalten wollte. Wäre er bei ihr geblieben, wenn es ihm nicht auch ein kleines bisschen so ginge? Nein, nicht _er_.

Sie stütze ihren Kopf auf und konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Wer würde ihr glauben, dass diese Lippen, über die jahrelang kaum etwas anderes als harte Worte, Strafen und Beleidigungen gekommen waren, so leidenschaftlich und sanft küssen konnten? Wer hatte je gefühlt, dass diese Hände so zärtlich sein konnten? Und seine schönen, seidigen, tiefschwarzen Haare, die meistens nur durch die Tränke und deren Dämpfe so fettig geworden waren...ganz zu schweigen von seinen bestechenden Augen, die einen glauben ließen, sie könnten direkt in die Seele eines anderen sehen.

Wie Viele hatten sich über sein Aussehen und seine _Auftritte_ lustig gemacht, vor allem wegen seiner immerzu schwarzen Kleidung und der weiten Robe. Nicht selten hatten sie gesagt, er bräuchte sich deshalb nicht waschen oder er würde ein Monster darunter verstecken. Nur zu deutlich war ihr das alles in Erinnerung und es tat ihr so weh, als wenn sie über sie selbst gelästert hätten. Dabei war er gar nicht selten nur im Gehrock erschienen und hatte so unbewusst die gemeinen Gerüchte lächerlich gemacht.

Hätte es jemanden interessiert, hätten sie erahnen können, dass er sich keineswegs hinter anderen Männern verstecken musste – im Gegenteil. Groß, eine gute Figur und weder untrainiert noch muskelbepackt – und wesentlich fitter als sie selbst. Der Gedanke ließ sie ein wenig lächeln bevor es wieder verschwand. Wäre er es nicht gewesen, hätte er das alles nicht durchstehen können. Keiner wusste, wie oft er nachts gerufen worden war und die Hölle durchgemacht hatte. Hatte es je jemanden gekümmert? Und wer hatte sich jemals die Mühe gemacht, ihn genau anzusehen? Wahrscheinlich könnte man diejenigen an einer Hand abzählen.

Er regte sich langsam und holte sie damit aus ihren Gedanken.

Der letzte Tag. Schnell verdrängte sie die Traurigkeit und betrachtete ihn ununterbrochen liebevoll.

Sie war ein wenig nervös wegen heute – die letzte Chance, ihn zu fragen und ihm etwas zu sagen – doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, ihn wach zu küssen.

Sie fing mit seiner Stirn an, dann die Wangen, verteile Küsse auf seinem Hals bis zu seiner Brust. Mit einem wohligen Seufzend schlug er die Augen auf und schaute sie lange an.

„Hermione, du weißt was passiert, wenn du so weitermachst…"

„Guten Morgen. Das hoffe ich doch!", gab sie mit einem leichten Grinsen zurück und arbeitete sich weiter abwärts vor. Eine Hand ließ sie unter die Decke gleiten, streichelte seinen Bauch entlang, über seine Hüfte und über die Innenseite seiner Schenkel. Dann beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, bevor sie wieder fast komplett unter der Decke verschwand. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich noch nicht getraut, es zu versuchen. Wissbegierig, wie sie war, wollte sie sich das aber nicht entgehen lassen – man hatte ja doch schon einiges gehört... Langsam arbeitete sie sich mit ihren Streicheleinheiten zu seiner Mitte vor. Als sie dort angekommen war, merkte sie schon, wie er härter wurde. Mit ein bisschen Hilfe ihrer Hand wuchs er zu voller Größe und sie fuhr sanft mit ihren Lippen an seinem Schaft entlang. Irgendwann überwand sie sich und leckte erst mit ihrer Zunge über seine Spitze, bevor sie ihn mit ihrem Mund umschloss und ihn verwöhnte.

Sie hörte ihn laut ihren Namen ausrufen, wohl vor Überraschung und unsagbarer Erregung. Währenddessen krallte er sich in ihren Haaren fest und wand sich unter ihren Berührungen. Immer wieder ließ sie ihren Mund auf und ab gleiten, verteilte Liebkosungen rund um seine empfindlichste Stelle oder spielte mit ihrer Zunge, wobei sie meist eine Hand benutzte, um ihn zusätzlich zu reizen. Seine Atmung kam mittlerweile nur noch stoßweise. „Hermione...du...musst aufhören..."

„Wieso?", fragte sie nur, bevor sie weitermachte.

„Ich kann sonst...du...", presste er noch hervor, doch dann überwältigten ihn wieder seine Gefühle. Immer schwebte in seinem Kopf, dass er doch auch etwas für sie tun musste, aber tief im Inneren genoss er es so sehr, dass er hoffte, sie würde nicht aufhören. Außerdem konnte er sie nicht erreichen, obwohl er die Decke auf den Boden gezogen hatte, dass er sie wenigstens sehen konnte – beobachten konnte. Und sein Gewissen bezüglich _wer_ das hier gerade mit ihm veranstaltete, hatte er vor ein paar Minuten über Bord geworfen, oder sonst wohin.

Sie wollte heute Morgen nicht wirklich mitmachen, sondern nur ihn verwöhnen. Schließlich hatte er sich um sie ziemlich oft gekümmert. Außerdem brauchte sie mal dringend eine Pause, grinste sie in sich hinein. Als sie ihre Bemühungen noch intensivierte, merkte sie, dass er sich nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle haben würde.

„Bitte...Hermione..."

„Was _bitte_?", unterbrach sie kurz seine Morsezeichen mit einem wissenden Lächeln, um gleich wieder sein pochendes Glied in sich aufzunehmen.

„...oh...bei Merlin...sonst...ich komme ...", schaffte er gerade noch hervorzubringen, während er sie keine Sekunde zu früh etwas unsanft an ihren Haaren von sich weggezogen hatte.

Triumphierend beobachtete sie ihn, bevor sie seinen Mund mit einem innigen Kuss verschloss, dass er nichts weiter sagen konnte, sondern nur von ihrem – und von seinem – Geschmack überwältigt wurde.

Kurze Zeit später stand er auf, um duschen zu gehen. Dafür war sie ihm wirklich dankbar, denn sie hätte nie gedacht oder anderen geglaubt, was sie jetzt fühlte. Die ganze Aktion hatte sie ziemlich heiß gemacht, ohne irgendein Zutun seinerseits. ‚Das gibt's doch gar nicht.' So komisch sie sich nun vorkam, sie musste es noch zu Ende bringen. Nicht lange, nachdem sie ihren so nach Aufmerksamkeit schreienden Punkt berührt hatte, kam sie auch mit einem lauten Seufzer der Erleichterung. Was für ein Glück, dass das Wasser noch rauschte...

Während sie wartete, bis das Bad frei wurde, legte sie sich ihre Sachen parat. Heute würde sie _das_ Kleid tragen, ein Kleid für ganz besondere Anlässe, in das sie sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit verliebt hatte und es einfach gekauft hatte – Sinn hin oder her.

Es war aus dünnem, weißen Satin, hatte einen U-Boot-Ausschnitt und dreiviertel lange Ärmel. Ab der Taille war es leicht ausgestellt und hinten etwas länger als vorne. Dazu hatte es nur einen Hauch von einem Muster in Form von ganz blass pastellfarbenen Blüten. Passend dazu wählte sie schmale, weiße Peeptoes.

Wann wenn nicht heute? Wer weiß, wann sich solch eine Gelegenheit je wieder bieten würde?

* * *

Severus war zwar in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, war aber nie zuvor in einer Kirche gewesen. Sein Vater konnte damit nichts anfangen und seine Mutter kannte es nicht, da sie eine Hexe war. Er hatte zugestimmt mitzukommen – es konnte ja nie schaden, Neues kennen zu lernen – hatte er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gedacht.

An diesem Tag waren recht viele Leute auf dem Weg zur Kirche, die ganz in der Nähe am Ende der Straße lag. Manche unterhielten sich noch im Vorhof, andere gingen langsam hinein. Die meisten waren schick angezogen, manche Frauen sogar mit Hut.

Das Gebäude war schön und einladend, aber im Verhältnis kleiner als „Großstadtkirchen". Zu klein für einen Dom, zu groß für eine Kapelle. Trotzdem oder deswegen herrschte eine fast familiäre Atmosphäre. Natürlich sahen Viele, dass er ein _Neuer_ war, jedoch wurde er trotzdem von manchen freundlich begrüßt und von anderen von oben bis unten gemustert. Das war in beiden Welten leider weit verbreitet.

Er war wie gewohnt in schwarz – seine Anzugshose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Das weiße war ja mit Farbe beschmutzt und für eine Jacke war es zu warm.

Mittlerweile konnte er nicht mehr im Geringsten nachvollziehen, warum er zu Hause noch gedacht hatte, es könne ja nicht schaden. Eigentlich hasste er solche Situationen, die er nicht gut kannte. Warum hatte er sich bloß überreden lassen, hierher zu kommen? Was hatte ihn bloß geritten, zuzustimmen? Dass er sich mal von einer Schülerin, nun ja, jetzt von seiner…nein, das Wort brachte er einfach nicht über…seinen Verstand – geschweige denn über seine Lippen – zu etwas drängen lassen würde, hätte er niemals gedacht.

Mitgefangen, mitgehangen.

Mittlerweile war es schwer für ihn geworden, ihren Augen zu widerstehen, die ihm fest in die seinen geschaut hatten. Außerdem sah sie umwerfend aus heute. Dieses weiße Kleid stand ihr ausgezeichnet und so etwas hatte er noch nie an ihr gesehen – wann auch? Nervös war er. Ziemlich sogar, weil er nicht wusste, was sie geplant hatte und was auf ihn zukam. Hätte er gewusst, was da alles los war, hätte er entschieden abgelehnt und ihr gesagt, sie sei nicht ganz bei Trost.

Hermione ging vor, nickte hier und da jemandem zu und hoffte, dass Severus ihr folgte. Sie hatte den linken Gang gewählt, damit sie der Musik etwas näher waren. Dabei hatte sie an ihn gedacht, da er Musik scheinbar liebte und sicher noch nicht in den Genuss auf diese Art und Weise – unter Muggeln – gekommen war.

Natürlich war er ihr schnellen Schrittes gefolgt, denn am Ende irgendwo zwischen Fremden zu sitzen, wollte er tunlichst vermeiden. Sie gingen an der Orgel vorbei, die im linken Bereich der Kirche platziert war – nicht wie eigentlich gewohnt auf einer Empore – und setzten sich in die Nähe in eine der vorderen Sitzreihen. Severus betrachtete das imposante Instrument mit großem Interesse und versuchte herauszufinden, wie genau sie funktionieren könnte.

Aus irgendeinem Impuls heraus – war es der Luftzug der Leute, die vorbeigegangen waren, oder ein Gefühl der Ahnung – drehte sich die Organistin um, was sie sonst nie tat, und traf direkt seinen Blick. Sie wäre fast von der Bank gefallen, denn diesen Mann hatte sie hier noch nie gesehen – und was für ein Mann! Diese Augen und überhaupt seine ganze Erscheinung veranlassten sie dazu, ihr langes Haar nervös zu richten und sich die nach vorn gefallenen Strähnen wieder hinters Ohr zu streichen. Mit leicht feuchten Händen wühlte sie in ihren Notenblättern, denn _dieses_ Ereignis verlangte nach einer Hymne. Die junge Frau neben _ihm_ hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt oder ignoriert. Hermione hatte aber auch nicht rüber geschaut. Dann zupfte sie noch hier und da ihr Kleid zurecht, brachte die Füße in Position, die in neuen grünen Pumps steckten, und bereitete sich auf den ersten Akkord vor.

Da saß er nun in einer der vorderen Reihen der Kirche und spürte immer wieder einen fremden Blick auf sich ruhen. Hermione saß neben ihm und drückte ihm sanft den Arm, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich seinen _Professor Snape_ raushängen lassen, und das wollte sie auf jeden Fall vermeiden, wenn eben möglich.

Kurz bevor das Glockengeläut endete, hörte man die hintere Tür der Kirche zufallen. Mit schnellen Schritten näherte sich jemand durch den Mittelgang und rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Snape starrte dem wallenden schwarzen Umhang hinterher und sein Adrenalinspiegel erhöhte sich schlagartig.

„Dein Zauberstab, Hermione! Jetzt!", zischte er.

„Hab ich nicht dabei. Du auch nicht? Wieso?"

„Bist du blind?"

„Was ist denn?", raunte Hermione, darauf bedacht, nicht zu laut zu sein. Glücklicherweise erklang nun das Vorspiel der Orgel.

„Wird das hier ein Theaterstück mit einer schlechten Kopie von mir oder willst du mich…wie Muggel sagen, an der Nase herum führen?" Dabei deutete Snape auf den schwarz gewandeten Mann, der sich langsam von seinem Stuhl erhob und vor den Altar trat.

Hermione fing an zu grinsen und musste ihr Lachen regelrecht unterdrücken. Sie deutete ihm, still zu sein und hoffte, dass er ihren Blick verstand. Sie würde ihm später die Erklärung liefern, die er eigentlich sofort brauchte. „Das ist der Pfarrer!", raunte sie nur.

„Die haben sonst ein weißes Gewand.", zischte er zurück. Soviel wusste er!

„Nicht bei uns und sonst auch nicht überall, und jetzt still."

In dem Moment endete die Musik und der _schwarze Mann_ drehte sich mit Schwung in Richtung Gemeinde, dass sein _Umhang_ sich ein wenig aufbauschte. Dann fing er an zu sprechen:

„_Ich begrüße sie aufs Herzlichste und freue mich über alle, die den Weg hierher gefunden haben an so einem wunderschönen Tag. Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um etwas ganz Besonderes zu feiern._

Snape horchte auf.

„_Es geht um die Liebe, die…"_

Es war doch Ostern! Was sollte _das_ dann bedeuten?

Hermione nahm ganz unauffällig seine Hand...

„…_die Menschen seit Urzeiten verbunden hat…"_

...und er zog sie nicht weg. Sie war am Morgen so nervös geworden und er hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass sie mehrmals angesetzt hatte, etwas zu fragen.

„…_und bis heute nicht ihre Macht verloren hat."_

Sie hatte sich kleine weiße Blüten in die Haare gesteckt und die Kette umgelegt, die sie von ihrer Großmutter und den Generationen davor geerbt hatte.

„_Viele unterschätzen sie oder wollen sie nicht wahr haben,…"_

Hatte er gerade in seine Richtung geschaut? ‚Was geht denn hier vor?', dachte er unbehaglich.

„_...doch sie ist allgegenwärtig."_

Ein wenig nervös spielte er mit seinen Fingern...

_„Man braucht sich nur fallen zu lassen..."_

...und betrachtete sie von der Seite. Wie schön sie heute war! Und jedes Wort stimmte – er hatte sich fallen lassen bei _ihr_...und hatte sich nicht dagegen wehren können, so sehr er es auch versucht hatte.

„_...und man wird aufgefangen oder aus der Tiefe errettet."_

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie wirklich sein Leben gerettet in jener Nacht vor fast zwei Wochen...

_„Schon in einem der ältesten Bücher der Welt heißt es:..."_

...und tief im Inneren war er bereit, das auch zuzugeben.

„_Dann aber werde ich erkennen, gleichwie ich erkannt bin."_

Hermione hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, ohne die geringste Beschwerde, ohne darauf zu achten, dass _er_ es war...der _Böse_,...

_„Die Liebe ist langmütig und freundlich..."_

...ohne Hintergedanken, aber mit Aufopferung und ja, mit Hingabe.

„_...sie glaubt alles, sie hofft alles, sie duldet alles."_

Mit der anderen Hand kramte sie in ihrem kleinen, hellblauen Stoffbeutel...

_„Nun aber bleiben Glaube, Hoffnung, Liebe, diese drei..."_

...und zog eine winzige Schachtel hervor.

„_...aber die Liebe ist die größte unter ihnen."_

Severus drehte den Kopf zu Hermione und betrachtete sie. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, oder? So weit würde sie nicht gehen.

„_Diese Worte, diese Erkenntnis, liebe Gemeinde, sollte ein Jeder von ihnen auf ewig in seinem Gedächtnis und vor allem in seinem Herzen behalten,..."_

Doch nicht nach _einer _Woche...!

„_...egal, ob wir sie erst seit kurzem kennen oder schon das ganze Leben lang."_

...Obwohl sich manche Augenblicke wie die Ewigkeit angefühlt hatten.

_„Denken sie darüber nach,..."_

Hermione öffnete die kleine Schachtel.

„_...reden sie miteinander darüber..."_

„Severus,...", flüsterte sie und wandte sich ihm zu. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt.

„_... tauschen sie sich aus."_

„...möchtest du auch ein Bonbon?"

_„Wann wenn nicht Ostern, dem Fest der Freude und der Liebe. Halleluja!"_

„Was?"

_"Lasst uns singen Love's Redeeming Work Is Done!"_

„Bon-bon!?"

Hermione schüttelte gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf.

„Was hast du denn aufgeschlagen? Die _Hymne für die besiegten Märtyrer_? Es ist 1-3-5, nicht 35!"

Sie musste kichern, denn gerade sah er wirklich wie ein Märtyrer aus, warum auch immer.

Der Rest des Gottesdienstes ging recht schnell und ohne weitere _Vorkommnisse_ oder _Besorgnisse_ vorbei und sie verließen gemeinsam die Kirche. Hier und da wurde Hermione noch von jemandem begrüßt, weshalb sich Severus etwas von ihr fernhielt, dass sie nicht zusammen angesprochen wurden. Die meisten Besucher eilten sowieso nach Hause, um das Mittagessen zum Fest vorzubereiten.

Er hatte es hinter sich gebracht, hatte sich angepasst, war kaum angesprochen worden und auch sonst hatte es keine Probleme gegeben. Mit sich zufrieden ging er zu Hermione am Rande des Kirchplatzes. Dass er zwischendurch Blut und Wasser geschwitzt hatte, verdrängte er schnell.

„Gehen wir?", rief er ihr zu, als er noch nicht ganz da war. „Es ist schon..."

„Mr. Snape!"

Er kannte mittlerweile die Stimme und blieb stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen. Beinahe...hätte er es geschafft – aber wirklich nur beinahe. Woher kam sie auf einmal? Vorher hatte er sie nicht gesehen und Hermione hatte auch kein Wort gesagt.

„Alle guten Dinge sind...vier, nicht wahr? Ich grüße sie."

„Und ebenso tue ich es, Mrs. Tenerhale." Er mochte sie wirklich, nur hatte sie ein absolut unperfektes Timing, wie er fand.

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. In der Kirche hatte sie ziemlich weit hinten gesessen und erst als sie die Reihen nach Hermione abgesucht hatte, waren ihr zuerst die schwarzen Haare aufgefallen. Überrascht hatte sie das nicht wirklich, wusste sie doch mehr, als die beiden zugeben würden. Eigentlich würde sie gerne wissen, was Sache ist und ob sie offen reden könnte, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass es überhaupt irgendjemand wüsste. Deshalb sprach sie das Thema nicht an, war aber gespannt, wie die beiden so die Kurve kriegen würden. Ihr Strahlen wurde breiter.

„Dass ich sie nochmal sehe, hätte ich ja wirklich nicht gedacht. Sie waren so unentschlossen."

So musste es im Mittelalter bei der Inquisition gewesen sein, dachte er bei sich. Obwohl – es könnte schlimmer sein.

„Ich..."

„Hallo Oma, frohe Ostern.", half ihm Hermione.

„Dir auch, Liebes, und es wäre ein schöneres Fest, wenn du mich nicht Oma nennen würdest. Mr. Snape, was hat sie letztendlich dazu bewogen, zu blei...äh, heute hierher zu kommen?"

„Weiterbildung, wenn sie so wollen." Er hatte die Frage kommen sehen.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Nicht mal als Lehrer lernt man aus." Mrs. Tenerhale wollte größere Schritte, also ließ sie das Thema fallen und begab sich auf...privateres Terrain.

„Und was habt ihr für den Rest des Tages geplant?"

Mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln schaute sie sich die beiden an. Wie sie rumdrucksten und warteten, dass jeweils der andere eine Antwort geben würde. Das war für sie Antwort genug. „Es ist so schönes Wetter. Hermione, ich habe wie immer Emma bei euch gelassen. Wir holen sie und ich lade euch auf ein Eis ein, ja?"

Das gleiche Schauspiel wie eben.

„Ich danke ihnen, aber..."

„Mögen sie kein Eis? Sie können dort auch einen Kaffee bekommen. Ganz nach Wunsch."

Schade, eine Ausrede weniger.

Selbstbewusst schritt Mrs. Tenerhale voran und sie folgten ihr. Kaum drei Minuten später waren sie bei Hermiones Haus. Drinnen angekommen, rief sie Emma und sie kam – nicht.

„Wo ist sie bloß? Sonst liegt sie doch immer hier im Flur in ihrem Gästekorb. Emma!"

Hermione hatte so eine Ahnung und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Die Ahnung bestätigte sich: Der Retriever hatte es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht und hob nun den Kopf, um seine treuen Hundeaugen zum Einsatz zu bringen.

„Emma, Emma! Was soll ich sagen?"

Severus war ihr gefolgt, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass es sonst mit der Inquisition weitergehen würde.

„Wo ist...", setzte er gerade an und starrte auf das Bett. „Das ist doch nicht normal!"

„Nein, aber manchmal ist ihr danach, wie es scheint. Da nützt auch kein Befehl."

„Das haben wir gleich.", versicherte er ihr, drückte die Schlafzimmertür zu und nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtschränkchen.

„IMPER..."

Mrs. Tenerhale hörte, dass sie sich plötzlich oben stritten. Ziemlich laut sogar. Was war denn nun auf einmal los? Eben war doch noch alles in Ordnung.***

Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie dazwischen gehen sollte, aber entschied, sich weiter nach Emma umzusehen. Nachdem sie jedes Zimmer durchsucht hatte, setzte sie sich in die Küche und wartete darauf, dass die beiden mit sich fertig waren – sie wollte auf keinen Fall auch nach oben gehen.

Eine Tür wurde geknallt und kurz darauf kam Snape nach unten. Hilflos stand er in der Küche und schaute sich um.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein. Wo sind die...", er holte tief Luft, als wenn er ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden müsste. „...die _Leckerlis_?"

„Für den Hund?", grinste sie. ‚Für wen denn sonst', wollte er schon giften, besann sich aber eines Besseren.

„Ich hole sie. Was ist denn los? Ach...ist sie wieder auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz?"

„Wenn es ein Bett ist, ja."

„Verstehe. Das kann ich ihr nicht abgewöhnen. Sonst hört sie ja, aber wenn sie alleine ist, wird die Chance genutzt."

Daraufhin holte sie ihren Hund und sie verließen gemeinsam das Haus.

* * *

Schweigend gingen sie durch die Straßen und Emma ging bei Fuß – bei Snapes Fuß.

Jean ging ein bisschen hinter ihnen her, so konnte sie sie besser beobachten. Keinem von beiden schien klar zu sein, dass das vorhin ganz und gar nicht nach Lehrer und Schülerin ausgesehen hatte. Eben noch war er zur _Weiterbildung_ hier und dann stritten sie sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer! Und wie sie sich heimlich anschauten zwischendurch...! Die aufkommende Traurigkeit schob sie beiseite und freute sich von Herzen für ihre Enkelin. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, so frisch verliebt zu sein – auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben oder zugeben wollten. Wenn ihr geliebter Mann es doch noch erlebt hätte... wahrscheinlich hätte er Mr. Snape irgendwann mal beiseite genommen und...

„Großmutter, die Eisdiele hat noch zu, sie öffnen erst in zwei Wochen."

„Ach wie schade, hätten sie gewusst, dass es so schön wird... Lasst uns doch dann da hinten am Park ins Café _Borderline_ gehen, die haben auch Eis."

Bei Café horchte Severus auf. Andererseits, warum sollte es nicht noch andere geben? Langsam schlenderten sie weiter durch den Vorort und näherten sich bald ihrem Ziel.

‚Wie es der Teufel will', konnte er nur noch denken, bevor leichte Panik in ihm hochkam.

„Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich mir in der Zeit gerne etwas...den Ort ansehen. Ich gehöre nicht dazu und daher könnten wir einen Treffpunkt für später vereinbaren."

„Was soll denn das bedeuten? So ein Unsinn. Kommt gar nicht infrage, Mr. Snape, sie sind eingeladen. Machen sie sich keine Gedanken. Kommen sie schon. So einen Festtag genießt man in der Fam...in Gesellschaft."

Tief einatmend setzte er zu einer Antwort an, die im Keim erstickt wurde.

„Keine Widerrede, sonst verpassen sie was."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.", presste er hervor.

Wieso konnte sie ihm das Wort abschneiden und wieso hatte er dem nichts entgegenzusetzen? Irgendwann kam er darauf, dass es einfach ganz normale Gespräche mit einer normalen Frau waren, die er sonst nie hatte. Fast normal.

„Wollen wir draußen sitzen?" Einige Gäste saßen schon draußen und genossen den Ostermittag.

„Gerne, Oma, die Sonne scheint so schön."

Sie nahmen vor _dem_ Café Platz und warteten auf die Bedienung. Währenddessen nahm Emma auch Platz, und zwar zwischen ihrem Frauchen und Snape, dem sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt die Schnauze auf sein Knie legte und nur den Kopf zwischendurch anhob, um zu sehen, ob die anderen noch da waren.

Severus war viel zu abgelenkt, um darüber zu schimpfen – hatte er noch die kleine Hoffnung, dass _sie_ frei hatte, doch die Hoffnung war – wie so oft bei ihm – vergebens.

„Guten...", setzte die Kellnerin an und stockte kurz, als sie _ihn_ sah. „...Tag _zusammen_."

Das Kartenhaus begann zu wackeln, und zwar heftig. Sollte er sie schnell mit einem Zauber belegen? Nicht nur die beiden Frauen saßen in der Nähe, sondern auch andere Leute. Es war machbar, aber nicht sicher, dass es keiner mitbekommen würde. Er entschied sich dagegen, während er grübelnd die Finger in Emmas Fell vergrub, ohne dass er es merkte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja den nötigen Grips, kein Kommentar abzugeben. Die Zweifel wurden stärker ob seiner Überlegung.

Viel zu schnell war sie zurück mit den Bestellungen und verteilte betont langsam – zumindest kam es ihm so vor – die beiden Eisbecher an Mrs. Tenerhale und Hermione und stellte ihm einen Kaffee auf den Tisch. Um sich zu beschäftigen, griff er zur Tasse und staunte nicht schlecht: Sie hatte ihm wieder ein Schuss Alkohol dazugetan, wie _damals_ an dem verhängnisvollen Abend. Scheinbar zuvorkommend war sie stehen geblieben und erntete dafür eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Kann ich noch _irgendwas_ für _sie_ tun?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln, das irgendwo zwischen ich-lass-gleich-die-Bombe-platzen und überlegenem Mitleid lag, während sie nur ihn ansah.

„Danke, im Moment nicht.", sagte Mrs. Tenerhale und die Kellnerin verschwand.

Snape haderte mit sich. Er konnte das hier nicht so...belassen wie es war. Mit einer Entschuldigung stand er auf und ging in das Café hinein, das drinnen so gut wie leer war. _Sie_ stand hinter der Theke und füllte gerade ein paar Tassen mit Kaffee.

„Füllen sie die alle mit Alkohol auf?", fragte er in seiner typischen Art, mit der er jedem Schüler einen Schweißfilm auf die Hände _zauberte_.

„Nein, Fremder, nur deinen. Es sah so aus, als wäre es..._angemessen_."

„Was veranlasst sie zu dieser Meinung?"

„Du sahst ein bisschen...unbehaglich aus."

„Ich?"

„Nein, die _Queen_. Ich muss den Kaffee rausbringen. Einen Moment..."

Als sie wiederkam, wollte er es endlich hinter sich bringen.

„Akzeptieren sie meine...Entschuldigung?"

„Vergessen... Es war ja nicht so, dass ich...abgeneigt gewesen wäre."

„Dennoch...entschuldigt es nicht mein Verhalten."

„Angenommen."

Er wollte sich schon abwenden, als sie ihn zurückhielt.

„Nicht so schnell, Fremder."

„Wie bitte?"

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich richtig entschieden."

„Was meinen sie?"

„Es ist alles gut...mit _ihr_!"

„Woher wollen sie wissen, dass..."

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass _sie_ es ist."

„Wie..."

Die Kellnerin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn entrüstet an. „So wie du sie ansiehst."

„Ganz normal, erzählen sie keinen Unsinn."

„Also noch ganz frisch, was? Jedenfalls hat es mächtig gefunkt zwischen euch, das sieht ja ein Blinder."

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie sehen, aber ich sehe es nicht."

„Nimm die Scheuklappen ab."

„Was...?"

„Vergiss es, Hauptsache, ihr liebt euch. Und weißt du was? Entscheide dich immer wieder so, ja? Mach was draus, _jetzt_, wo du es _weißt_.", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Mach den Mund zu und jetzt raus, ich hab zu tun."

Beim Hinausgehen drehte sich Snape nochmal um.

„Alles Gute.", rief sie leise und er wünschte es ihr auch.

Nachdenklich setzte er sich wieder nach draußen und versuchte das zu sehen, was sie gesagt hatte, doch er konnte es nicht. Hatte er wirklich nur Scheuklappen auf? Sollte es so einfach sein? Vor einer guten Stunde schon und nicht nur da hatte er sich seine Gedanken gemacht und seinen Gefühlen etwas nachgeben müssen, die so vehement und unnachgiebig auf ihn eingestürzt waren und die ihm so einiges vor Augen geführt hatten.

„Severus, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte eine besorgte Hermione.

Ein tadelnder Blick traf sie. „Natürlich, _Miss Granger_."

Dann schaute er zu Mrs. Tenerhale rüber, die nur ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht hatte und schwieg.

‚Was für ein Schauspiel', dachte sie belustigt, ‚und Hermione hat gepatzt.'

Von Snape hörte man nur ein Schnauben.

Hermione versuchte, abzulenken. „Wollen wir gehen? Da vorne ist gerade die Kellnerin."

„Ja, Liebes, ich rufe sie."

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Es ist schon alles beglichen.", mischte sich Severus ein. Er hatte vorhin schon für alle gezahlt, als er drinnen gewesen war.

„Wie nett, Mr. Snape. Vielen Dank, natürlich auch im Namen von der lieben _Miss Granger_ hier."

Er nickte nur zurück und versuchte, den leicht ironischen Unterton überhört zu haben.

„Und nun? Was hast du vor, Oma?"

„Ignorieren, dass du mich schon wieder Oma nennst und danach werde ich gehen. Ich habe noch einiges vor heute."

Einiges stimmte nicht ganz, aber sie wusste, dass es der letzte Ferientag der beiden war und da wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall noch länger einmischen. Nur zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, ob er die ganze Zeit da gewesen war, aber sie vermutete es stark.

„Mr. Snape, ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich sie kennen gelernt habe – und das ist nicht nur eine Floskel. Ich wünsche ihnen – mal wieder – alles Gute und passen sie auf sich auf...und auch auf meine Mine, ja?"

Snape zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, was sie ebenso gekonnt erwiderte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, und das meine ich auch so wie ich es sage. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir uns wiedersehen."

Er reichte ihr tatsächlich die Hand. „Ihnen auch alles Gute, Mrs. Tenerhale."

Und das denkwürdigste an diesem Tag war, dass er Emma den Kopf zum Abschied tätschelte, deren Schwanz wie wild eine Runde nach der anderen drehte.

* * *

Langsam gingen die beiden nach Hause, und als gerade keiner in der Nähe war, nahm er schweigend ihre Hand und ließ sie bis kurz vor ihrem Haus nicht mehr los.

Hermione wischte sich unterwegs verstohlen eine Träne aus ihren Augen – denn diese Geste bedeutete mehr als tausend Worte, die er nicht zu sagen vermochte.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie, als sie zu Hause waren, um die seltsame Situation zu überspielen.

„Nein. Nur vielleicht etwas zu Trinken, bitte."

Froh über die Beschäftigung, holte sie die Gläser aus dem Schrank.

Sie atmete tief durch. Es musste sein. Jetzt. Wann wenn nicht jetzt?`

„Sehen wir uns wieder, Severus?", fragte sie mit einer leicht zittrigen Stimme, nachdem sie sich endlich ein Herz gefasst hatte.

„Natürlich. Was soll die Frage?", erwiderte er etwas grob.

„Du weißt genau, wie ich es meine."

„Und du weißt, wie schwer es sein wird, Hermione, ich bin ab morgen wieder dein Lehrer."

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. „Streitest du etwa ab, dass du mir in den Ferien etwas _beigebracht_ hast?"

Er verschluckte sich an dem Wasser, das er gerade getrunken hatte.

„Wohl nichts, was du nicht schon konntest.", presste er hervor.

„Hast du eine Ahnung…", nuschelte sie.

Schnell verdrängte sein Verstand die Tatsache, dass zumindest seine Ohren sie gerade richtig gehört hatten.

„Ich werde viel zu tun haben mit Hausaufgaben, der Unterrichtsvorbereitung und so weiter…"

„Als wenn ich das nicht wüsste. Schätze, es wird mir genauso gehen. Schließlich werden mich _deine_ Hausaufgaben am meisten beanspruchen…du gibst mehr auf als alle anderen."

Seine Augenbraue stieg in die Höhe. „Ach wirklich?"

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Jetzt mal ernsthaft. Was…was wird sein ab morgen?" Ihre Selbstsicherheit schwand dahin.

Severus wich ihrem Blick aus und atmete tief ein.

„Was?", hakte sie nach. Immer noch kam keine Antwort.

„Du hast Angst, oder?", flüsterte sie.

Daraufhin drehte er sich zu ihr um und blickte sie nur stumm an.

„Ich nicht, Severus. Du weißt, wie ich bin. Von mir wird keiner etwas erfahren."

„Das sagtest du bereits."

Sie seufzte und suchte sich irgendeine Arbeit in der Küche. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er hinausgehen würde, aber er stand immer noch an den Küchenschrank gelehnt da und blickte ins Leere.

Bald wurde ihr es zu still. „Ok, gefragt habe ich dich. Und das wollte ich dir auch schon vorher sagen – vorgestern, gestern, heute Morgen – doch immer wieder hat mich der Mut verlassen. Jetzt ist es mir egal."

Er schaute auf und in seiner Mimik sah man, dass er es hasste, nicht zu wissen, was sein Gegenüber vorhatte.

Mit ein paar Schritten stand sie vor ihm und nahm seine Hände in ihre.

„Ich mag dich, Severus, und…ich…ich hab mich in dich verliebt."

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Ich weiß, es klingt ein bisschen…ach ich weiß nicht…es gibt eben keine anderen Worte dafür." So, nun war es heraus.

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand er da und bekam fast seinen Mund nicht mehr zu.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein…nach einer Woche…"

Die Worte der Kellnerin hallten in seinem Kopf nach: _Hauptsache, ihr liebt euch_.

Unendlich enttäuscht sah sie ihn an.

„Du glaubst allen Ernstes, dass ich so etwas sage, wenn ich es nicht so meine? Das kann nicht _dein_ Ernst sein! Und nein, nicht erst seit einer Woche. Ich habe schon lange gelernt, dich zu respektieren, das weißt du. Nicht nur für dein Können, sondern auch für alles andere, was du getan hast. Als du hier so hilflos lagst…"

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Ach komm schon. Dir ging es wirklich nicht gut. Du warst hier und trotzdem so einsam, hab ich recht? Ja, das habe ich gesehen und es hat mir das Herz gebrochen. Und dann haben wir uns von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen gelernt und die habe ich…lieben gelernt."

Er schluckte. Genau das war ihm heute Morgen klar geworden – und dennoch konnte er sich nicht durchringen, etwas zu sagen. Es war eher so, dass er sich selbst nicht glaubte, seinen Gefühlen nicht traute und vor allem nicht für möglich hielt, dass ihn irgendjemand lieben könnte. Wie Unrecht er hatte, konnte ein Teil von ihm nur ahnen.

„Komm", sagte sie leise, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich nach oben.

„Hermione, deine Eltern…"

„Sie kommen doch erst in zwei Stunden."

„Anderthalb", verbesserte er sie.

„Ja, und…?"

Das waren ihre letzten Worte für die nächste Stunde. Sie nahm ihn einfach in den Arm und begann ihn zu küssen mit solch einer Liebe und Leidenschaft, dass ihm kein Gegenargument mehr einfiel. Langsam fing sie an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und zog es ihm aus. Anschließend war seine Hose und der Rest an der Reihe, bevor sie ihn sanft Richtung Bett schob. Als er sich hingesetzt hatte, den Oberkörper ans Kopfende gelehnt, stellte sie sich vor ihn, zog den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides auf und ließ es zu Boden fallen.

Immer noch kostete sie es Überwindung, sich ihm so zu offenbaren, dennoch wusste sie, dass sie keine Bedenken haben musste. Seitdem sie sich richtig kennen gelernt hatten, hatte er nie wieder einen abschätzenden Blick auf sie geworfen oder irgendetwas Gemeines gesagt, zumindest nichts Persönliches wie in den vergangenen Schuljahren. Alles andere waren nur Wortgefechte gewesen, bei denen mal der eine gewann und mal der andere. So waren sie eben.

Ihr BH und der Slip landeten neben dem Kleid auf dem Boden. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, kroch aufs Bett und setzte sich auf ihn. Zärtlich verteilte sie Küsse auf seiner Brust, seinen Schultern und seinem Mund. Es war doch etwas anderes, jetzt, wo sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Dass er nichts dergleichen erwidert hatte, machte ihr wenig aus, denn sie wusste, es wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr, als er geben könnte. Gefühle hatte er trotzdem, das war nicht zu leugnen und das gab ihr Gewissheit genug.

Hermione bewegte sich auf ihm und allein durch das Gefühl seines immer härter werdenden Schafts unter ihr wurde sie selbst so feucht, dass sie nicht mehr warten mussten. Sie streckte sich kurz, nahm ihn in die Hand und brachte ihn in Position. Als sie sich wieder niederließ, nahm sie ihn ganz in sich auf und er keuchte. Noch immer überwältigte ihn ihre Enge und es war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl, so tief in ihr zu sein. Er streckte seine Hände aus, um ihre Brüste erreichen zu können, liebkoste sie und zog Hermione dann näher zu sich hin, dass er sie küssten konnte. Ihre Bewegungen intensivierten sich und er packte sie bei den Hüften, dass er den Rhythmus besser kontrollieren konnte.

Zum erstenmal wagte sie es vor ihm, selbst Hand anzulegen. Mit zwei Fingern strich sie ihren Bauch entlang bis zur Mitte, wo sie ihre Knospe fand und langsam anfing, sich selbst zu reizen. Unbedingt brauchte sie Erlösung, doch sie wusste, dass es ihr in dieser Position bisher zwar gelungen war, aber dass sie sich auch innerlich fallen lassen musste. Sie machte sich zu viele Gedanken, weil er sie auf diese Art voll im Blick hatte und sie damit noch nicht so richtig umgehen konnte. Andererseits hatte sie gemerkt, dass er es auf diese Weise ziemlich genoss und sie wollte es ihm nicht verwehren, nicht heute, nicht mehr.

Doch der Anblick, den sie ihm bot, machte es ihm nicht gerade einfacher weil so überraschend.

„Bei Merlin, Hermione, bitte, lass mich es für dich tun…"

Schon nahm er ihre Hand, führte sie zu sich und küsste jeden einzelnen ihrer Finger. Dann ließ er sie los und machte mit dem Daumen das weiter, was sie angefangen hatte. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit wand sie sich auf ihm und stöhnte seinen Namen, als sie kam. Er spürte ihr Pulsieren um sein Glied, was ihn kurz nach ihr über die Klippe brachte.

Einen Augenblick blieb sie noch auf ihm liegen und genoss das innige Beisammensein, während er zärtlich ihren Rücken streichelte und ihre Wange küsste. Wer weiß, wann sie das nächste mal Gelegenheit bekamen.

„Die Zeit, Hermione…", erinnerte er sie irgendwann und es klang beinahe widerwillig.

„Oh… Ich will nicht, dass es zu Ende ist…"

„Irgendwann endet alles.", antwortete er mit lehrerhaftem Ausdruck. Nur wer genauer hinhörte, erkannte den leicht traurigen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er schob sie von sich runter und strich ihr die langen, glatten Haare hinters Ohr.

Sie zog sich das Kleid wieder an und machte sich ein wenig frisch. In der Zwischenzeit war er auch soweit und beide wussten, dass der Moment des Abschieds gekommen war.

„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, wenn du gehst.", sagte sie traurig. „Ich gehe raus in den Garten und schaue, ob meine Eltern vielleicht schon kommen."

Diesmal nahm er ihre Hände in seine und küsste sie zum Abschied.

„Wir sehen uns.", sagte er schlicht und ließ sie nur zögernd los.

Dann verließ sie den Raum und ging nach draußen.

Der Abschied tat ihr zwar weh, aber schon morgen oder übermorgen würden sie sich ja wiedersehen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

Was für traumhafte Ferien waren das gewesen, dachte sie überglücklich.

* * *

Ohne dass er es geplant hatte, trat er noch einmal ans Fenster, um sie sich anzuschauen.

_Ich hab mich in dich verliebt_ hatte sie gesagt und tief in seinem Inneren hatte sich eine Wärme ausgebreitet, die er seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Nie würde sie so etwas sagen, wenn sie es nicht meinte, das wusste er ohne jeden Zweifel.

Ja, er würde sie wiedersehen wollen – und nicht nur im Unterricht. Sie konnten es schaffen, das wurde ihm mit jedem Moment klarer.

* * *

Er wollte sich schon abwenden, doch dann sah er, wie zwei Männer den Bürgersteig vor dem Haus entlang gingen und dann stehen blieben – der eine jünger, der andere älter. Hermione war im Garten und als sie sich umdrehte, jauchzte sie auf, rannte auf die Straße und fiel dem jüngeren Mann um den Hals.

* * *

***Edward Elgar: „Nimrod"***

* * *

Severus blieb das Herz stehen. Was er da sah, ließ seine gerade wachsenden Gefühle gefrieren. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können zu glauben, jemand würde ihn mögen – _ihn_! – Und dann auch noch so jemand wie Hermione – so jung, so nett. Das hätte ihm doch längst klar werden müssen!

Aber dass alles nur ein Schauspiel gewesen war, konnte er auch nicht glauben. Er hatte keine Erklärung und sein Kopf spielte verrückt. Eine Kälte und Leere breitete sich ihm aus, wie er sie nur in den schlimmsten Zeiten seines Lebens erfahren hatte.

Schnell schritt er zum Portschlüssel und landete unsanft in seinem kalten Kerker in Hogwarts. Er nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und füllte es mit Feuerwhisky, den er in einem Zug leer trank und gleich wieder nachfüllte. Die restlichen Gläser brachte er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs zum Explodieren und sie zerfielen in tausend Stücke auf dem Boden.

Man konnte es kaum glauben – der Raum knisterte fast vor solch geballten Emotionen und gebündelter Magie, dass die Musik von selbst anfing, zu erschallen. Hätte er klar denken können, hätte ihn das sehr interessiert, denn jetzt hätte man erfahren, dass der CD-Player, der in seinem kleinen Koffer lag, auch auf magische Weise funktionieren konnte.

Die traurigen Klänge gaben ihm den Rest und er ließ sich auf die Bank vor dem Flügel fallen. Nachher wusste er nicht mehr, wie lange er dort gesessen hatte mit seinen Armen auf den Tasten gestützt und den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben.

Aus einem Impuls heraus erinnerte er sich an das Kleid, dass er für _sie_ gekauft hatte. Erst wollte er es in die gerade entfachten, lodernden Flammen seines Kamins werfen, nachdem er es aus seinem Gepäck geholt hatte, doch dann entschied er sich anders.

Er ging in das Schlafzimmer und hängte es neben seine schwarzen Roben in den Schrank.

‚Damit du immer daran erinnert wirst, was geschieht, wenn du Gefühle hast.', dachte er völlig neben sich. Es sollte ein Mahnmal werden und bleiben.

Was für eine Ironie – das erstemal, dass er seine Gefühle nicht verleugnet hatte, war auch das letzte mal für lange Zeit gewesen.

Ein paar Gläser Feuerwhisky später kam ihm alles vor wie ein böser Traum und er konnte nicht mehr ansatzweise rational über alles nachdenken, um eventuelle, plausible Erklärungen zu finden.

Was für alptraumhafte Ferien waren das gewesen. Nicht noch einmal, schwor er sich. Nie wieder.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, meine Lieben, die (alp)traumhaften Ferien, so wie es der Titel vorgab, sind zu Ende – jetzt seid ihr dran.**

**Hätte ich das kleine **_**tbc**_** anfügen sollen oder nicht?**

**Ich würde mich sooo freuen über das ein oder andere Feedback – von allen und egal in welcher Form! Lieben Dank! *knuddel***

* * *

**P.S.: *** die Sternchen bedeuten - wer wissen will (und noch nicht weiß), was da oben im Schlafzimmer los ist und worüber sie streiten, kann es im kleinen Oneshot "Unverzeihlich" unter meinem Account nachlesen**


	24. (Weibliche) Inquisition

**Ihr Lieben und Allerliebsten!**

**Ich bin ganz gerührt von Euren Reviews, Mails und so lieben Worten! **

**DANKE!**

**Eure Motivation, Eure Bitten, Eure Flüche und Verwünschungen haben ihre Botschaft nicht verfehlt – heute geht es weiter! Danke auch dafür nochmal! ;oD**

**Der Einfachheit halber fange ich keine neue Geschichte an, sondern schreibe diese nun weiter, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil das neue Kapitel unmittelbar an das letzte anknüpft. Wer nicht weiterlesen mag, hat ja im letzten Kapitel das Ferienende erlebt und auf diese Weise einen Abschluss erhalten.**

**Aber wie ich Euch kenne, wollt ihr wissen, wie es mit unseren beiden wie-mache-ich-es-mir-schwer Hauptdarstellern weitergeht.**

**Hugs'n'Kisses, KeyMagic**

* * *

Kapitel 24

Hätte er nur noch einen Moment länger am Fenster gestanden, hätte er auch die beiden Frauen gesehen, die eine älter, die andere jünger, die kurz nach den Männern am Gartentor der Grangers angekommen waren und Hermione begrüßt hatten. Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen, die ihn von seinem...Glück abgehalten hatten...

Ein paar Minuten später waren ihre Eltern auch angekommen und nach einem großen _Hallo_ verbrachten sie alle zusammen ganz spontan noch einen schönen Abend. Nur Hermione war die ganze Zeit abgelenkt, weil sie an Severus dachte. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn am nächsten Tag wiederzusehen und sie würde ihm von ihrem Ferienabschluss erzählen und ihm sagen, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn er das nächste Mal dabei wäre...:

* * *

„Wen haben wir den daaaa? Na, mein Lieblings-Cousinchen...dass man dich auch nochmal sieht!"

Und schon hatte Samir, Hermiones älterer Cousin, ihre Umarmung erwidert.

„Hi Sam, dito. Hallo Onkel Isaac. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Wir wollten einfach mal schauen, ob sie Ausreißer von der Flucht wieder da sind, und das an Ostern! Sind sie aber nicht, oder?", lachte Hermiones Onkel, der wie immer aussah, als käme er gerade aus dem Urlaub. Seine kurzen, modisch geschnittenen mittelbraunen Haare und der leicht gebräunte Teint ließen ihn jung erscheinen und machten ihn damit fast zu einem Zwillingsbruder seines Sohnes.

„Wenigstens wollten wir mal kurz Hallo sagen, sonst sehen wir uns ja eigentlich immer an solchen Feiertagen."

„Sie müssten jeden Moment kommen. Ist Oma auch dabei?"

„Nein, die war heute Nachmittag bei uns zum Kuchenessen. Sie strahlte die ganze Zeit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Weißt du, was los ist?"

„Äh, ne, aber sie ist doch nicht selten so, oder? Heute Mittag war sie auch schon so."

Langsam trudelten auch die Frauen ein.

„Tante Violet, schön dich zu sehen!"

„Geht mir genauso, Mine.", lächelte Mrs. Warriner, die sich bei der jüngeren Frau untergehakt hatte.

„Hey, Mine, du kennst noch meine Freundin Flora?", fragte Sam stolz.

„Ja, wir haben uns letzten Sommer doch mal kurz gesehen."

Hermione mochte die Freundin ihres Cousins ganz gerne. Sie hatten sich allerdings nur kurz gesehen, weil der letzte Sommer wirklich einer der schwierigsten Zeiten in Hermiones Leben gewesen war. Der Rest der Familie wusste zwar noch etwas weniger als ihre Eltern, doch die groben Ereignisse waren natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben. Irgendwie mussten sie ja die Australien-Sache erklären. Natürlich wussten sie auch, was Hermione ist und dass sie in eine besondere Schule geht, doch sie durften oder vielmehr konnten es keinem Außenstehenden erzählen.

Alle Muggelfamilien waren mit einem Zauber belegt ab dem Zeitpunkt, wo jemand ihnen erklärte, was für ein Kind sie in der Familie hatten. Die Verwandtschaft unter sich konnte darüber reden, nur nach außen hin konnten sie weder Hogwarts noch ähnliche Dinge aussprechen, damit der Ort und die Welt an sich nicht verraten werden würde. Wenn die Hexen und Zauberer aus Muggelfamilien mit 17 erwachsen wurden, konnten sie den Zauber auch selbst über andere Leute sprechen, zum Beispiel auf Freunde und Freundinnen. Und sollte ihr Cousin seine Freundin eines Tages heiraten, ging der Zauber auf sie über, denn ab da gehörte sie ja richtig zur Familie. Es war kompliziert, aber unbedingt und immer noch notwendig.

Einen Augenblick später hupte ein Auto und kam in der Garageneinfahrt zum stehen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", rief Hermiones Mutter, als sie aus dem Taxi ausstiegen.

Als sie die Koffer ausgeladen hatten, nahm sie erst mal ihre Schwester in den Arm und drückte sie, während sie den anderen zuwinkte.

„Hallooohoo...", rief Hermione ihnen zu.

„Oh Mine du bist noch da? Entschuldige, Schätzchen. Du standest so versteckt hinter Sam. Da hat dein Vater mal wieder etwas falsch verstanden. Ich dachte, du wärst schon weg. Es ist doch schon Spätnachmittag."

Mr. Granger rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich hatte er seine Tochter nicht falsch verstanden, die er gerade liebevoll in den Arm nahm. Eher seine Frau ihn.

„Klar bin ich noch da. Ich wollte euch doch noch sehen, da die Ferien ja jetzt um sind!", sagte sie mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton, der aber nur gespielt war. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sie mit ihren Eltern in den Urlaub gefahren wäre. Nichts wäre gewesen. Gar nichts – und sie dankte dem Himmel für denjenigen, wer auch immer, der das Zahnärzte-Symposion genau auf diese Ferien gesetzt hatte. Sonst hätte sie nie erfahren, wie...

„Hermione? Noch da? Ich weiß, ich weiß, es tut uns auch so leid, aber es ging doch nicht anders. Und der Zug?"

„Kein Problem, Mum, ich kenne das doch und es ist wirklich in Ordnung gewesen. Und ich reise diesmal anders, weißt du doch."

„Ach, zurück auch?"

„Jaah."

„Wie schön, dann haben wir ja noch ein bisschen Zeit miteinander, oder?"

„Klar Mum."

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?"

„Gefällt es euch nicht?"

„Doch klar...du siehst richtig hübsch aus...nicht falsch verstehen...es steht dir gut. Wie..."

Hermione grinste nur mit einem Mundwinkel und die anderen verstanden.

„Unsere Mutter!", sagten Violet und Rose wie im Chor und lachten dabei.

„Dreh dich mal um...die glatten Haare sehen gut aus...und die blonden Strähnchen sind toll. Da hatte sie ja wieder eine gute Idee. Hätte es mir vorher jemand erklärt, hatte ich gesagt, nie und nimmer passt das. Aber es passt, Süße.", bestätigte Tante Violet.

„Was für eine schöne Frau wir hier haben, nicht wahr, Schwesterherz?"

„Jaja, mach du nur...und ehe man sich versieht, ist sie auf und davon mit einem Verehrer."

„Na, das wirst du ihr doch wohl gönnen, oder? Sie ist erwachsen, siehst du das nicht?"

An Hermione gewandt hakte sie nach. „Wie sieht's denn so aus, Schätzchen...ist ein Verehrer in Sicht? Mit diesem Ron ist oder war nichts mehr?"

„Äh, nein, wir sind nur wieder gute Freunde. Es hat nicht so gepasst."

„Du brauchst auch jemanden, der dir ebenbürtig ist...und nach den Erzählungen war er es wohl nicht so. Einen lieben Kerl hat man besser nur als besten Freund, da hast du recht."

„Jaah, das stimmt wohl. Wir verstehen uns gut und das reicht dann auch."

„Du hast meine andere Frage noch nicht beantwortet..."

„Ich..."

„Wollen wir nicht alle reingehen?", rief Hugo Granger in den Garten. „Was sollen wir hier rumstehen?"

Sie folgten alle dem Hausherrn und so hatte Hermione Glück, der Frage aus dem Weg gegangen zu sein. Vorerst.

Ein bisschen trödelte sie und schlenderte ihrem Cousin hinterher, der mit seiner Freundin Hand in Hand über die Wiese Richtung Tür ging. Hermione seufzte und dachte, wie schön es wäre, wenn Severus hier wäre. Andererseits hätte das schon ein sehr seltsames Bild abgegeben und der Abend wäre wohl...gelinde gesagt...recht schwierig geworden. Träumen durfte man ja mal...

Sam blieb auf einmal abrupt stehen und fing an zu gackern.

„Wow, Mine, zwei Wochen ganz für dich allein? Na, da hast du ja bestimmt wilde Orgien gefeiert und mit deinem Freund die Bude auf den Kopf gestellt, was? So wie ich dich kenne..."

Er hatte es schon immer geliebt, sie ein wenig aufzuziehen, kannte er sie doch eigentlich ganz gut, wie er fand. Hermione fand jedes mal, wenn sie sich trafen, ihre Überlegung bestätigt – er hätte sich wunderbar mit den Weasley-Zwillingen, mit George, verstanden.

Sie wurde ziemlich rot im Gesicht und ihre Hände wurden schwitzig. Verdammt, dass sie das auch nicht kontrollieren konnte. Sie musste unbedingt mal in der Bibliothek nach einem Zauberspruch dagegen suchen. Deshalb ging sie auch schnell an ihnen vorbei ins Haus und ließ sich auf einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer fallen, während ihr Cousin und seine Freundin die Couch aussuchten und sie weiterhin beobachteten. Natürlich kriegte sie das mit.

„Wieso kannst du dich nie wie 25 benehmen, sondern nur wie ein 14-jähriger, pubertierender Teenager?", versuchte sie abzulenken und wollte schon aufstehen, um ihrer Mutter zu helfen.

„Ist nicht möglich...", platzte Sam heraus und zwinkerte Flora zu. „Minchen hat nen Freund, Minchen hat nen Freund. Sonst redet sie nämlich nur hochgestochen und nicht so!"

„Was soll das denn? Ich hab nichts gesagt. Gar nicht wahr.", blaffte sie ihn an.

„Und wie es wahr ist, meine Liebe, du leuchtest ja wie eine Glühbirne.", kicherte er.

„Ist es nicht."

„Und ob!"

„Hör auf, oder..."

„Oder was? Willst du mich verfluchen?". Sein Lachen wurde immer ausgelassener und seine Freundin saß nur still, aber amüsiert daneben.

Und leise war er auch nicht gerade. Die anderen hatten das Gespräch nur am Rande mitbekommen. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich und Mrs. Granger und ihre Schwester trugen ein paar Getränke und Snacks auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Doch Hermiones Tante hatte alles mitbekommen und beobachtete ihre Nichte heimlich. Sie kannte ja ihren Sohn und seine Art, aber er schien nicht so ganz falsch zu liegen. Deshalb hatte sie ihr eben nicht geantwortet.

‚Das wurde aber auch Zeit', dachte sie bei sich und lächelte.

„Sag mal, kenn ich ihn? Wenn ihr schon hier...euch..._kennen_ gelernt habt..."

„Nein!", sagte Hermione schnippisch.

„Du hast es gerade zugegeben, meine liebste Cousine, du hast _Nein_ gesagt und nicht _es gibt doch keinen_. Ha! Mal überlegen, wenn ich ihn nicht kenne, ist er vermutlich jünger als ich oooder er geht auf deine _Eliteschule_... Hmm, Harry schließe ich aus, Ron...hatten wir schon. NEIN.

Hmm, es ist doch kein Lehrer, oder, Liebste...?, gluckste er. Natürlich hatte er Letzteres nicht ernst gemeint. „Warum sollte der denn auch hier..."

So schnell, wie Hermione den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte, einen stummen _Silencio_ ausgeführt und ihn dann wieder weggesteckt hatte, konnte keiner gucken. Sie hatte Übung darin, wenn auch aus vielen traurigen Gründen.

Sam brabbelte erst mal ein paar Sekunden weiter, als er merkte, was geschehen war. Das Lachen verging ihm aber deswegen nicht. Theatralisch fuchtelte er mit den Armen und sprach einfach tonlos weiter. Bald merkten auch die Erwachsenen was los war und waren sich nicht sicher, ob es nur ein Schauspiel war oder echt.

„Ihr seid echt gut, wie lange habt ihr _das_ denn eingeübt?", fragte Flora erstaunt.

„So etwas kann dein lieber Freund ganz spontan.", erklärte Hermione und grinste frech zu Sam hinüber. Sie stand auf und deutete ihm mitzukommen, damit sie den Zauber wieder auflösen konnte. Der machte richtig mit und fing an, einem echten Pantomimenkünstler Konkurrenz zu machen. In der Küche angekommen, sprach sie schnell den _Finite_ und Sam lachte ungehalten drauf los, während sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückgingen.

Scheinbar pfiff er auf Hermiones _Maßregelung_ und bohrte weiter.

„Ist er nun einer von _dort_ oder nicht?", fragte Sam geheimnisvoll.

„Da und dort…", und sie fing an zu grinsen, „diese Orte gibt's nicht."

„Ha", unterbrach er sie, „ich werde dir beim nächsten Mal gehörig auf den Zahn fühlen, mein liebes Cousinchen, das ist ja bei euch eine naheliegende Methode."

„Das kannst du solange versuchen, bis du schwarz wirst."

„Tja, du Schlautante, lern du erst einmal, dich richtig auszudrücken. Du hast schon wieder nicht nein gesagt und bist wieder ausgewichen. Jaja, immerhin bin ich _Student_, so leicht lass ich mich nicht in die Irre führen.", lachte er ausgelassen.

„Klar, und du sagst zu mir Schlautante, du Besserwisser. Tztz, Flora, erzieh ihn dir mal besser."

„Ich versuche es ja.", sagte sie stöhnend, „aber es dauert seine Zeit. Männer! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was?"

„Oh ja, wie recht du hast. Viel Erfolg, ich werde es ja dann demnächst mal sehen."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!"

Hermione umarmte sie daraufhin herzlich und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht Freundinnen werden konnten, wenn sie sich öfters treffen könnten.

Die nächste Stunde verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse und Hermione erzählte mit größtmöglicher Wahrheitsnähe von ihren Ferien und ebenso taten es ihre Eltern. Auch wenn es noch so schön war, sie musste sich bald verabschieden.

„Mach's besser, Sam! Und nicht Auf Wiedersehen."

„Kommst du wohl her, Cousinchen. Ohne eine Umarmung lasse ich dich nicht…äh…_gehen_."

Das setzte er gleich in die Tat um und fragte sie leise, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ganz ernst, denn er hatte ihr immer wieder angemerkt, wie schlecht es ihr gegangen war – außer in den letzten Weihnachtsferien. Ab da schien es sich gebessert zu haben und ganz grob wusste er ja auch, was geschehen war – jedoch zu grob, um sie wirklich zu verstehen. Doch heute war sie so anders und aus purer Erleichterung hatte er so viel Spaß gehabt. Sie wirkte so glücklich und sah umwerfend…erwachsen aus.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung.", bestätigte sie.

Er strahlte. „Besser als in Ordnung!"

„Ja!"

„Ich freu mich für dich."

Hermione grinste. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Nein, ich auch nicht.", zwinkerte er zurück.

„Bis bald."

„Das hoffe ich doch. Pass auf dich auf!"

„Du auch. Seid lieb zueinander."

„Ihr…äh…du mit dir auch, Cousinchen.", sagte er bedeutungsvoll und ließ ihr Geheimnis Geheimnis sein.

Danach verabschiedete sie sich herzlich von ihrer Tante und Onkel und dann umarmte sie ihre Eltern innig.

„Es tut uns so leid, Hermione, und wir machen es wieder gut – versprochen. Schreib uns bitte."

„Alles in Ordnung, Dad, wirklich, es waren schöne Ferien. Wunderschön."

Mr. Granger konnte auch gut die Augenbrauen hochziehen, schloss seine Tochter aber gleichzeitig erneut in die Arme und gab sie dann an seine Frau weiter.

„Wo?", fragte sie nur.

„Oben. Am besten bleibt ihr hier."

„Ja, ich will es gar nicht sehen. Ich hab dich lieb, Schätzchen."

„Ich euch auch, Mum, macht's gut."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich nochmal in die Runde, winkte zum Abschied und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

„Bringt sie denn keiner weg oder geht mit ihr nach draußen?", wunderte sich Flora.

„Äh, nein, heute geht sie allein."

„Aber sie ist doch hochgegangen."

„Vielleicht hat sie noch was vergessen.", flunkerte Sam und lenkte seine Freundin mit einem langen Kuss ab.

* * *

Glücklicherweise war der Knall nicht so laut wie beim Apparieren, und so konnte Hermione mit ihrem magisch verkleinerten Gepäck ganz bequem aufbrechen. Sie dachte an ihr zweites Zuhause – an ihr Zimmer in Hogwarts – und landete Sekunden später auf ihrem weichen, breiten Himmelbett.

Schnell zauberte sie die Koffer zu Normalgröße und stellte sie auf den Boden. Auspacken könnte sie später immer noch.

Jetzt wollte sie erst einmal schnell in die Große Halle laufen, denn am Tag vor dem Schulbeginn fand immer ein offenes Essen bis abends statt, dass auch die Letzten, die aus den Ferien zurückkehrten, noch satt wurden. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum fand sie niemanden aus ihrem Jahrgang und vermutete deshalb, dass sie alle unten beisammen saßen.

Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nichts mit Severus abgesprochen hatte. Sie waren beide so abgelenkt gewesen, weil sie sich am Nachmittag nochmal so innig geliebt hatten und der bevorstehende Abschied schwer genug gewesen war. Er hatte nur gesagt, _wir sehen uns_.

‚Und das sobald wie möglich.', hoffte sie mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch. Vielleicht hätte sie Glück, dass er in der Großen Halle war, doch das würde einem _Sechser im Lotto_ gleichkommen, kam ihr traurig in den Sinn.

Immerhin hatte er noch Unterricht vorzubereiten, wozu er vorher nicht gekommen war. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, weil der Gedanke sie beruhigte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich morgen beim Frühstück sehen und jetzt freute sie sich auf ihre Freunde.

Vor der Abreise hatte sie sich umgezogen und trug nun eine Jeans und eine weiße, ärmellose Bluse in Erinnerung an ihr weißes Kleid vom Morgen. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, der nun glatt und lang hin und her schwang. Ihr Make-Up hatte sie auch aufgefrischt, falls sie ihm doch noch begegnen würde. Früher hatte sie nur selten welches benutzt – zu Feiern, in den Ferien oder in Hogsmeade – doch noch seltener, wenn nicht gar nicht, in der Schule. Aber Großmutter hatte ihr es nochmal richtig gezeigt und sie hatten beide gefunden, dass es ihr super gut stand und sie würde es jetzt meistens benutzen.

Vor dem Eingang holte sie ihr Lipgloss aus der Hosentasche und frischte ihre Lippen mit einem zarten Roséschimmer auf.

Die große Flügeltür stand offen und es herrschte ein lautes Plappern und Gewusel in der Halle und auf dem Flur.

Ihre Augen suchten zuerst den Lehrertisch ab und er war natürlich nicht da. Ein Stich der Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit, den sie aber gleich wieder mit der logischen Erklärung neutralisierte, die sie sich eben zurechtgelegt hatte.

Dann entdeckte sie ihre Freunde, die zusammen am Gryffindor-Tisch saßen und lachten. Schnell lief sie hin und rief ein lautes Hallo in die Runde. Sie war wohl die letzte und erhielt auf diese Weise ihrer aller Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hermione!" Harry stand als erster auf und umarmte sie stürmisch. Ron war auch aufgestanden, schüttelte ihre Hand und hob kurz den anderen Arm an ihre Schulter, woraufhin sie sich ihm kurz mit dem Kopf näherte. Noch immer schafften sie – oder er – keine einfache Umarmung, wobei alles andere ihrer Freundschaft keinen Abbruch getan hatte.

Seamus, Dean, Lavender und die anderen hoben ihre Hände zum Gruß und Luna winkte vom Ravenclaw-Tisch herüber. Es war schön, alle wiederzusehen, obwohl es nur zwei Wochen gewesen waren. Ihr kam es vor wie Jahre und wie ein anderes Leben...

Geduldig wartete Ginny, die etwas näher zu Harry gerutscht war, um ihrer Freundin Platz zu machen, bis sie an der Reihe war.

„Hi Süße, du siehst waaahnsinn aus! Was hast du gemacht? Wow, und deine Haare sind heller und glatt."

Hermione umarmte sie herzlich und erklärte ihr, was Oma alles gemacht hatte.

„Ich möchte deine Oma auch mal kennen lernen. Und wie hieß das Zeug nochmal? Haartöne?"

„Haha, nein Ginny, Haartönung, und bei mir ist es Farbe, damit es sich nicht so leicht rauswäscht. Kannst du doch auch zaubern..."

„Ne, ich trau mich nicht, außerdem würde Mum das wieder rückgängig machen, so wie ich sie kenne."

„Du hast wohl recht, dann hilft nur noch Oma."

„Oh ja bitte, und vor allem soll sie mich mal schön schminken."

„Machen wir auf jeden Fall. Wir können ja mal ein Mädels-Abend bei ihr machen an einem Wochenende oder so."

„Cool, ich freu mich jetzt schon. Aber die Jungs haben wieder nichts mitgekriegt."

„Was?"

„Na dich!"

„Ach was. Du weißt doch, wie Jungs sind. Außerdem ist mir das ziemlich egal."

„Ja, dir schon. Oder?"

„Du bist Harry doch nicht egal."

„Nein, ich weiß."

Während des Essens erzählten alle von ihren Ferien und Hermione tat mal wieder ihr Bestes, die unverfänglichste Version abzuliefern. Ginny guckte ab und zu komisch zu ihr rüber, aber sobald der Nachtisch kam, waren alle ruhig und mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

„Ich glaube, wir gehen jetzt alle in unsere Zimmer.", meinte Ginny und hielt sich den Bauch. Die meisten stimmten zu, nur Harry und Ron wollten eigentlich noch mit den Mädels im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben. Sie wurden auf später vertröstet und suchten sich selbst eine Beschäftigung. Ginny wollte viel lieber den restlichen Abend mit ihrer Freundin verbringen. Harry und Ron hatte sie jetzt lange genug gesehen und ganz offensichtlich gab es hier und jetzt Neuigkeiten zu erfahren...das hatte sie im Gefühl.

* * *

Nach der Schlacht und nachdem das Schloss wieder hergestellt war, hatten sie sich alle aussuchen dürfen, ob sie ein Einzelzimmer, ein Doppelzimmer oder wieder einen größeren Schlafraum haben wollten. Die meisten aus den höheren Klassen hatten Doppelzimmer gewählt, manche auch Einzelzimmer, aber trafen sich oft untereinander. Wie bei Vielen war es bei Hermione und Ginny auch so. Sie hatten zwar jeweils ein Einzelzimmer, doch hatten sie sofort einen Zauber rausgesucht, um eine Durchgangstür mit einem hübschen Vorhang an einer Wand erscheinen zu lassen, wenn sie es wollten. Fast immer ließen sie es so und oft kam Ginny rüber zu Hermione oder umgekehrt, manchmal sogar zum Schlafen. Es ging fast allen anderen auch so, dass sie nicht allein sein wollten nach den schlimmen Erlebnissen. Diese Lösung fanden sie perfekt, zumal sie auch noch ein schönes Bad hatten, dass sie nur zu zweit teilen mussten.

* * *

***Sex And The City: „Theme"***

* * *

Als sich Hermione im Bad bettfertig machte, hörte sie einen spitzen Schrei aus dem Zimmer kommen.

„Was ist los, Ginny?"

Die kam ins Bad gerannt und ließ die neuen BHs von Hermione vor ihrer Nase baumeln.

„Die sind ja wohl der Oberhammer – hab ich noch nie bei dir gesehen. WO hast du sie her?"

Sie war dabei, Hermiones Koffer auszupacken, was bei den beiden eigentlich nicht mehr unüblich war. Sie vertrauten sich grenzenlos. Außerdem halfen sie sich gegenseitig, wo sie nur konnten, wobei das mit den anderen Mädels beinahe genauso gut lief. Alle waren sie erwachsen geworden und waren näher zusammengewachsen – die ganze Schülerschaft.

„Oh...hab ich in den Ferien...ausgesucht." Hermione versuchte immer, nicht zu flunkern, wenn es eben ging.

„Da hast du ja noch was vor!"

„Wie vor?"

„Na, was willst du denn mit deeeen Sachen sonst anstellen? Hast du dir schon ein Ziel ausgesucht?"

„Ääähm...Ginny, Süße, ich hab dir auch was mitgebracht...warte. Hier ist es...ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!?", lenkte sie ab.

Als Hermione das erste mal in den Ferien einkaufen war, als es Severus noch nicht so gut ging, hatte sie nicht nur für sich etwas ausgesucht, sondern auch für die beste Freundin, die sie hatte, weil sie wusste, dass sich Ginny nie oder nur selten etwas Besonderes kaufen konnte.

Ginny öffnete die Tüte aus Muggellondon und presste augenblicklich die Hand vor den Mund. „Das ist doch nicht alles für mich?"

„Oh doch. Und?"

„Es ist traumhaft!", bestätigte Ginny und hielt das dunkelrote Wäscheset vor sich.

„Ich dachte, die Farbe könnte Harry vielleicht gefallen.", sagte Hermione mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Meinst du, es beißt sich nicht mit meiner Haarfarbe?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht...das trägt man so. Da ist noch mehr in der Tüte."

Ginny stülpte die Tüte um und leerte alles auf dem Bett aus.

„Die ganze Schminke auch?"

„Ja, ich hab alles doppelt gekauft, nur andere Farben für dich. Die Haarbänder auch und die Zeitung kannst du lesen, wenn du willst."

Ungestüm fiel Ginny Hermione um den Hals und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Danke, danke, danke...wie kann ich das denn wieder gut machen?", seufzte sie.

„Du bist du, Ginny, das reicht voll und ganz. Und du kannst mir irgendwann mal sagen, wie es Harry gefällt."

„Mach' ich...oh danke."

„Jetzt ist aber gut." Hermione wusste, dass die Freude ehrlich und aufrichtig war und freute sich von Herzen mit ihr.

Schnell zog Ginny auch ihr Nachthemd über, setzte sich aufs Bett und begann, in der _Cosmopolitan_ zu blättern.

„Interessante Mode habt _ihr_ ja. Krass.

Und hier: Oh, ich liebe solche Tests. Die Muggel machen das auch? In _WitchWeekly_ sind auch oft welche drin. Wollen wir den machen? Er heißt _Wann schlägt ihre erotische Stunde_, ähm, wollen wir?", lachte sie.

„Willst du wirklich? Ok dann. Liest du vor?", fragte Hermione, während sie auf das große Himmelbett krabbelte und sich am Kopfende anlehnte.

Ginny saß im Schneidersitz mitten drauf und räusperte sich. „Also los...und reich mir mal die Feder.

_Wo lösen seine Küsse auf Ihrem Körper das stärkste Prickeln aus?_

_a) Vom Bauchnabel bis zum Venushügel und darüber hinaus. _

_b) Ringsum meine Brüste und an den Brustwarzen. _

_c) Am Hals entlang, vom Ohrläppchen bis zum Schlüsselbein. _

_d) An den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel._"

„B!", sprudelte es aus Hermione raus und Ginny guckte sie mit großen Augen an. Sie wusste zwar von ihrem Ex Jaron, aber sie glaubte, nein, sie wusste, dass die beiden nicht den letzten Schritt getan hatten. Und mit Ron auch nicht, das war ganz klar.

„Sehr überzeugend, Süße. Gut, wenn Frau das schon mal weiß! Also c bei mir. Kreuzchen bei dir. Weiter.

_Wie vertreiben Sie sich die Zeit auf einer stundenlangen Zugfahrt? _

_a) Ich erledige am Laptop so viel Arbeit wie möglich, weil ich gleich nach der Ankunft ein heißes Date mit meinem Liebsten habe. _

_b) Ich finde sicher schnell jemanden zum Flirten. Wenn mir danach ist, habe ich beim Aussteigen seine Telefonnummer. _

_c) Ich schaue aus dem Fenster, entspanne bei meiner Lieblingsmusik und genieße die Vorfreude auf meinen Süßen. _

_d) Vielleicht ergibt sich ja eine Gelegenheit für einen aufregenden Quickie. Meistens genügt es mir aber, mir so ein Abenteuer in meiner Fantasie auszumalen._

Sind manche Frauen wirklich so?", wunderte sich Ginny.

„Ich fürchte ja...ne, das könnte ich nicht mit Fremden..."

„Also bleibt eher c."

„Oder a."

„Heißes Date...naja...wäre mal schön...

_Wenn Ihr Lover Sie von Ihrer Kleidung befreit, entdeckt er darunter ..._

_a) ...bequeme Pants, die sowieso im Nu ausgezogen werden. _

_b) ...ein Hauch von Nichts aus zarter Seide – wenn ich überhaupt etwas darunter trage. _

_c) ...luxuriöse Dessous aus feinster Spitze, die er mir erst ausziehen darf, nachdem er mich ausgiebig darin bewundert hat. _

_d) ...halterlose Strümpfe, eine aufregende Korsage, vielleicht auch Intimschmuck oder einen Slip mit Schlitz – Hauptsache, ihm bleibt erst mal die Luft weg._

„Bis vor ein paar Minuten hätte ich immer a genommen, aber jetzt ist c eine echte Alternative!", kicherte Ginny und schaute verträumt auf ihr Geschenk.

„Dann lass uns doch beide c nehmen...das mit dem Bewundern muss einfach sein, oder?"

„Ja", lachten sie beide und Hermione stellte sich vor, wie Severus auf ihre nachtblaue Unterwäsche reagiert hatte. Es begann zu kribbeln bei ihr.

_„Womit bringt Ihr Schatz Sie nach einem langen Tag schnell in Stimmung?_

_a) Musik, die gute Laune macht und einen Rhythmus hat, der ins Blut geht. Dazu noch ein fruchtiger Cocktail, und schon hält mich nichts mehr auf der Couch. _

_b) Ein Candle-Light-Dinner oder Rosenblüten und Kerzen, die den Weg ins Schlafzimmer weisen. Ein Schaumbad mit ihm als Bademeister wäre auch verlockend. _

_c) Ein Picknick mit Obsthäppchen, Champagner und anderen Leckereien, die im Mund und auf der Haut schön prickeln, notfalls auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich. Dazu eine zärtliche Massage von Kopf bis Fuß, die mich in Tausendundeine Nacht versetzt. _

_d) Ein Geschenkkarton mit sexy Dessous, die ich ihm gleich vorführen darf. Dazu ein erotischer Film, der zum Nachmachen einlädt._"

„Eindeutig d, wo wir gerade beim Thema waren.", grinste sie.

„Tja, eigentlich muss ich dir recht geben, aber da das wohl meine ersten so richtigen sind...und dann auch noch von dir...", seufzte Ginny wehmütig, „...muss ich wohl auf c gehen. Du weißt, wie ich das meine."

„Ja klar, verstehe dich voll und ganz...das wird schon noch..."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Klar, Harry muss doch erst mal...lernen."

„Oh wow, nächste Frage:

_Wie erleben Sie sich beim Sex?_

_a) Gute Frage – wenn ich Lust habe, lege ich meistens einfach los und tue, was mir gefällt, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. _

_b) Es erregt mich, zu sehen, wie verrückt er nach mir ist. Das lässt mich auf einer Welle aus Selbstbewusstsein dahintreiben. _

_c) Ich überlasse mich meinen sinnlichen Eindrücken und den Reaktionen meines Körpers – und das so hemmungslos, dass ich maximalen Genuss erlebe. _

_d) Ich weiß, wie ich jeden Mann um den Verstand bringen kann, und liebe es, dieses Wissen auch ganz bewusst einzusetzen._"

„B. - Äh, denke ich."

Ginny schaute ihre Freundin an, die gerade irgendwo mit den Gedanken war, aber nicht in diesem Zimmer. Langsam aber sicher formte sich ein Bild im Hinterkopf, aber sie musste es noch erst richtig erkennen, um es hervorzukramen.

„Die nächste ist leicht.

_Bei welcher Gelegenheit verfallen Sie am ehesten in erotische Träumereien?_

_a) Morgens unter der Dusche, wenn das Wasser erfrischend über meine Haut perlt. _

_b) An einem heißen Sommernachmittag, wenn ich träge im Park liege und die Männer in der Umgebung im Schutz meiner Sonnenbrille mit den Augen ausziehe. _

_c) In romantischen Momenten, wie bei einem Sommerregen, der mich im Freien überrascht, oder an einem Lagerfeuer unter dem Sternenhimmel. _

_d) Wenn Kerzenschein alles in ein Wechselspiel aus Licht und Schatten taucht – nackte Haut sieht erst mit sanfter Beleuchtung so richtig verführerisch aus._"

„Hmm, oh ja, Letzteres. Wechselspiel aus Licht...wenn durch die Jalousienritze nur ein paar Lichtpunkte dringen, kommen seine Gesichtszüge so richtig...äh, ich meine, das...kann den Gegenüber so schön...ins rechte Licht rücken." Froh über das gerade noch eingefallene Satzende streckte Hermione die Beine von sich.

Ginny sagte vorerst gar nichts mehr aber dachte ziemlich viel und ging direkt zur nächsten Frage über.

„_Womit kann ein Mann Ihnen jede Lust verderben?_

_a) Indem er wie nach Lehrbuch in Slow Motion versucht, alle meine Hotspots abzuhaken, obwohl ich schon längst vor Lust glühe. _

_b) Durch routinierte, technische Manöver, die den Eindruck erwecken, er habe das gleiche Programm schon hundert Mal nach Schema F abgespult. _

_c) Indem er oberflächlich und egoistisch im Eiltempo auf seinen Orgasmus lossprintet. _

_d) Wenn er von meiner selbstbewussten Art überfordert ist und zu erwarten scheint, dass ich mich doch endlich wie ein liebes, braves Mädchen verhalte. _

Eindeutig c. Alles andere ist nicht so schlimm.", kommentierte Ginny ernsthaft und hörte, wie Hermione zustimmte. So weit, so gut.

„_An welchem der folgenden Orte hätten Sie am liebsten Sex?_

_a) Im riesigen Doppelbett einer Hotelsuite mit Terrasse und eigenem Pool – hier könnte ich mich so richtig austoben. _

_b) In einem verträumten Hotelzimmer in Venedig, im Halbdunkeln hinter geschlossenen Fensterläden. _

_c) In einer einfachen, luftigen Hütte, einer Cabaña, mit zwitschernden Vögeln und einem plätschernden Springbrunnen im Hintergrund. _

_d) In meinem Schlafzimmer, weil es ein perfekt eingerichteter Liebestempel ist, und ich dort alles in Reichweite habe, was ich brauche. _

Oh wie romantisch...da nehm ich doch glatt a, b und c.", kicherte Ginny. „Und du?"

„Schwierig...ich glaube am liebsten in meinem Schlafzimmer, weil...äh...es so naheliegend ist und ich sowieso nicht nach a, b oder c komme."

„Träumen darf man doch mal..."

„Lieber Schlafzimmer als ein Traum..."

„Hä?"

Ginny bekam keine Antwort.

„_Wie gefällt Ihnen ein schöner Mann am besten?_

_a) Lässig und jederzeit zu einem Abenteuer bereit, wenn er gemeinsam mit mir den ganzen Tag nackt verbringt. _

_b) In einem schicken Anzug, den obersten Hemdknopf geöffnet, während sein selbstbewusstes Lächeln mir sagt, dass er genau weiß, was ich von ihm will, und dass ich es bekommen werde. _

_c) Was er anhat, ist mir egal – Hauptsache, er duftet gut und ist so gepflegt, dass jeder Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut zum Anbeißen ist. _

_d) Wenn er nur noch Augen für mich hat und mir in Gedanken offensichtlich die Kleider auszieht._"

„Das passt nicht, das passt nicht...", murmelte Hermione vor sich hin, während Ginny sie eingehend betrachtete und gespannt war, was käme. Es kam b und c und sie konnte sich kaum entscheiden.

„_Welcher Satz könnte von Ihnen stammen? „Ich liebe ..._

_a) ...den salzigen Geschmack seiner Haut nach schweißtreibendem, leidenschaftlichem Sex." _

_b) ...wie ihm die Luft wegbleibt, wenn wir uns lieben, und den heiseren Klang seiner Stimme, wenn er erregt ist." _

_c) ...die Wärme seiner Hände, und wenn ich ihm mit kleinsten Berührungen eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagen kann." _

_d) ...den Anblick seines erregten, zuckenden Körpers, wenn sich Muskeln und Sehnen unter seiner Haut spannen._"

‚Jetzt wird's interessant', dachte Ginny.

Hermione legte sich verkehrt herum aufs Bett und schob die Arme unter den Kopf, während sie offensichtlich Lichtjahre weit weg war.

Irgendwann seufzte sie auf und hauchte „A, b, c und d!" in die Luft.

„SO, MISS!", sagte Ginny streng und ließ das Magazin aufs Bett knallen, dass sie immer wieder in ihren Händen eingerollt hatte. Hermione zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und das brachte beide zum Lachen.

„Was fällt dir ein, du Hexe?"

„WAS war in den Ferien?"

„Hab ich euch doch erzählt."

„Oh nein, MISS GRANGER, nicht alles, so wahr wie ich hier sitze! Ich hab ja von der ersten Sekunde an schon gemerkt, dass da gewaltig was anders ist...aber es wird klarer und klarer."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Na klar nicht...WEN hast du kennen gelernt?"

„Niemanden." Und das war im Prinzip nicht gelogen – sie kannte ihn ja schon lange. Dummerweise ließ sie _dieser_ Gedanke grinsen.

„Ich sehe es doch! Du grinst wie eine Sabberhexe. WER ist ER? Von wegen mit Oma viel unternommen, jaja."

„Hab ich aber."

„Und was hast du _nachts_ unternommen?"

„Geschlafen, mehr nicht."

„Ich geb' auf, nein, ich geb' nicht auf, ich krieg dich schon noch! Weiter.

_Wann sind Sie am ehesten in Flirt-Stimmung?_

_a) Morgens auf dem Weg zur Arbeit oder beim Brunch mit Freunden. _

_b) Wenn ich in der Mittagspause essen gehe oder an freien Tagen im Schwimmbad entspannt in der Sonne liege. _

_c) Bei einem Stadtbummel nach Feierabend, wenn Plätze und Straßencafés voll mit fröhlichen Menschen sind. _

_d) Natürlich nachts, wenn ich durch die angesagtesten Clubs ziehe oder meine Lieblingsbar besuche._

Oh bei Merlin, _klar_, morgens auf dem Weg in den Unterricht, _sicher doch_! Am besten noch, wenn wir zu Zaubertränke gehen..._das_ wär doch echt ne Stimmung...", kommentierte Ginny künstlich aufgeregt.

Hermione war das auch sofort in den Sinn gekommen und stellte sich vor, wie er und sie zu spät zum Unterricht kamen, weil er...

„Du hast gerade gestöhnt, dann siehst du das genauso wie ich, was?", kicherte Ginny. „Was nimmst du?"

„B, denke ich."

„B? In der Mittagspause? Da musst du aber schnell sein beim Apparieren."

„Wieso?"

„Na zu deinem neuen Lover Zuhause."

„Ich hab keinen neuen Lover Zuhause."

„Schon klar.

_Welche Stadt würden Sie für einen Kurztrip mit Ihrem Lover wählen?_ _New York, Rom, Paris oder Rio?_

Und, wo reist ihr hin?... – ...Haaallo?"

„Ich überlege."

„Was ihm gefallen könnte?"

„Man! Nach Rom, da ist so viel Historisches."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Hier geht's um Spaß, Süße. Also ich will nach Paris, ganz klar. Na dann will ich mal auswerten. Ist das spannend."

Ein paar Augenblicke später klappte ihr der Unterkiefer runter.

„Alles klar, MISS, sonnenklar.", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen, das fast schon slytherin aussah.

„Ich les dir vor:

_Sie sind zu 50 % Typ B: Am Mittag: Aufreizend und lasziv._"

„Was?"

„Ruhe jetzt.

_Es ist heiß. Jede Bewegung lässt sanft Schweißtropfen über Ihre Haut perlen, die Luft flirrt. Trotzdem ist für Sie die Mittagspause nicht zum Ausruhen da, sondern der beste Zeitpunkt, um sich den (Arbeits-)Tag mit einem erotischen Zwischenspiel zu versüßen. Die Vorfreude darauf und das befriedigte Nachglühen hinterher geben Ihnen Energie für die restlichen Stunden. Sie genießen es, die Leidenschaft in Ihrem Gegenüber zu wecken und sich von ihm verführen zu lassen – selbst wenn Sie dadurch manchmal Gefahr laufen, sich bei allzu heißen Flirts die Finger zu verbrennen. Um einem Mann den Kopf zu verdrehen, setzen Sie lieber auf Ihre natürlichen Vorzüge als auf künstliche Reize – Sie sind eine geborene Sex-Göttin..._"

Ginny schaute von dem Magazin hoch und sah nur, wie sich Hermione auf ihre Unterlippe biss. Sie musste es unbedingt wissen.

„_...und allein mit Ihrem Lächeln und lasziven Blicken bekommen Sie in den meisten Fällen, was Sie wollen. Wenn die Sonne am höchsten steht, lieben Sie es, sich nackt zwischen dünnen Laken zu räkeln und Ihrem Geliebten verführerisch Ihren Körper zu präsentieren. Beim Sex brauchen Sie nicht viel Zubehör, sondern vor allem genügend Zeit und Gelegenheit, um sich fallen zu lassen und in aller Ruhe Ihrer Lust zu folgen. Dabei spielt Ihre Fantasie eine wesentliche Rolle, das erotische Kopfkino gehört zu Ihren wichtigsten Lustfaktoren. Manchmal müssen Sie deshalb ein bisschen aufpassen, dass Sie sich nicht in Traumwelten verlieren und dadurch ganz reelle Chancen für Lust und Liebe übersehen._"

Bei Ginny kam ganz was anderes raus, aber nichts Unerwartetes. Sie war eben durch und durch eine romantische Frau, der offenbart wurde, dass sie sinnlich und sensibel sei und die _Blaue Stunde_ am liebsten hätte. Dem konnte sie nicht mehr viel hinzufügen, weil sie mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war.

„So, raus mit der Sprache, und denk ja nicht, du kannst mich wieder mit Ausreden abspeisen, Missy!"

„Was denn?"

„Und du sollst eine der schlausten Hexen Britanniens sein? Tztz. Ich will alles wissen, und wenn ich alles sage, meine ich auch alles."

In dem Moment hörten sie die Jungs von weit unten rufen. Ginny verdrehte wieder ihre Augen. ‚Verdammt, ausgerechnet jetzt.'

Flugs stand sie auf, öffnete die Tür zur Treppe und schrie runter:

„Wiedersehen Jungs...hier gibt's wichtige Sachen zu besprechen, und gute Nacht."

„Warte...wollen wir nicht..." Sie hörten nur noch die Tür knallen und gucken sich Schulterzuckend an. „Mädchenkram bestimmt wieder."

„Jungs! So, du hast deine Haare verändert, du strahlst aus jeder Zelle, du bist super drauf, du trägst Make-Up UND du hast verdammt heiße Wäsche im Gepäck."

„Großmutter hat meine Haare gemacht und mir so ein schönes Medaillon geschenkt. Wir waren in der Oper am ersten Wochenende."

„Sag bloß, du hast ihn da kennen gelernt? Wie romantisch."

„Nein...Oma geht doch so gerne aus und hat mir sogar ein Kleid dafür geschenkt. Ein langes blaues und dann hab ich später noch ein traumhaftes Kleid in schwarz gesehen...leider unerschwinglich für mich, aber ich hätte es..."

„Schwarz? Hmm, na ob dir das steht? Ach ne, schwarz würde mich immer sofort an..."

Sie verzog ein bisschen das Gesicht. „...an..."

„Warum nicht?", unterbrach Hermione im letzten Moment.

„Egal. Wichtigeres: Und für Oma hast du dann auch die Unterwäsche angezogen, was?", kicherte Ginny.

„Die und die anderen Sachen hab ich mir – uns – später in London gegönnt."

„Du weichst aus. Oper, London...ok, schade, dann ist es wohl keiner von hier...ach ja."

Hermione sagte nichts dazu und war froh, dass Ginny für sich selbst Schlüsse zog, sonst könnte es heikel werden.

„Du verbringst die Ferien also allein oder mit Oma und Hund und DAS kommt dabei raus?", sagte Ginny entrüstet, während sie auf Hermione deutete. „Erzähl das einem Hippogreif, aber nicht mir!

Wie sieht er aus?"

Hermiones Augen begannen zu leuchten und das verriet sie immer mehr.

„Hab ich dich. Mach schon, ich bin nicht blöd."

„Jaaaah, aber sag es bitte niemandem, bitte!"

„Versprochen bei Merlins Zauberstab!"

„Ich meine es Ernst, Ginny, bitte."

„Ich auch, das weißt du."

„Ja, du hast recht." Wie kam sie jetzt bloß heil aus der Sache raus?

„Weißt du noch, ich hab dir doch mal von dem Arzt erzählt, der bei meinen Eltern..."

„Waaah, natürlich weiß ich das noch...welche Frau könnte _die_ Beschreibung vergessen, die du mir gegeben hast vor ein paar Monaten? ER ist es?"

Eigentlich wollte Hermione auf die Ähnlichkeit hinaus, doch jetzt überlegte sie, ob sie Ginny bei ihrem Glauben lassen sollte. Andererseits wäre es wesentlich besser, sie wüsste weniger. Sie entschied sich, es wie geplant zu erklären, denn sie wollte nicht etwas gänzlich Falsches sagen, das war sie nicht gewohnt.

„Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass er etwas Ähnlichkeit mit dem hat."

„Auch nicht schlecht. Lass mich erinnern – dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen und ein nettes Lächeln."

„Ähm, ja, du hast es erfasst." _Nettes Lächeln_ hätte sie fast die ernste Miene gekostet.

„Und wo hast du ihn nun getroffen?"

„Hmm, er ist sozusagen...äh, einfach reingeschneit."

„Reingeschneit? Ach sooo, wollte er zu deinen Eltern in die...Zahnreparatur?"

„Zahnarztpraxis, Ginny." Und wieder war sie einer Antwort ausgewichen, ohne dass es auffiel.

„Ach so, ja. Ah, und sie waren nicht da und du hast mit ihm gesprochen und dann...wie schön. Und dann habt ihr euch wiedergetroffen?"

„Ja, er ist dann noch...ein paar mal wiedergekommen."

„Wann hat's denn gefunkt?"

„Kann ich nicht genau sagen..."

„Sag schon, hat er dich geküsst?"

„Jaaa...", sagte sie und fühlte seine Küsse auf ihrem Mund.

„Weiter..."

„Was?"

„Na, wie..."

„Oh, perfekt, würde ich sagen."

„Echt? Du Glückliche. Aber dann warst du vielleicht nicht die erste...oder?", überlegte sie zaghaft. Wenn Ginny wüsste, über _wen_ sie hier nachdachte...bei Merlin!

„Das weiß ich. Da kann man ja nicht von ausgehen, dass man jemanden bekommt, der gar keine Erfahrungen hat."

„Stimmt wohl...es ist einfacher, wenn einer schon..."

„Ist doch sicher auch schön, wenn man gemeinsam lernt, oder? Du hattest doch gesagt, es war ganz ok."

„Harry ist süß und er kann mittlerweile ganz gut küssen..."

„Und der Rest?"

„Ich hab doch kein Vergleich. Schätze, es geht jedem so am Anfang. Er ist echt lieb und zärtlich..."

Ginny hatte ihrer Freundin damals erzählt, dass sie _es_ getan hatten irgendwann vor Weihnachten, als es draußen ungemütlich kalt gewesen war und ihre Eltern für die Weihnachtseinkäufe in die Stadt gefloht und ihre Brüder eine Schneewanderung gemacht hatten. _Es _war so gewesen, wie es immer war, wenn sich zwei junge Menschen kennen lernten. Viel Unsicherheit, viel Zittern, viel Gekicher und große Erleichterung hinterher. Und es war weder enttäuschend noch eine Offenbarung gewesen. Sie hatten es hinter sich gebracht und es wurde besser mit der Zeit.

„Da bin ich mir sicher, dass er das ist."

„Ja.", bestätigte Ginny nochmal mit verliebtem Blick.

„Zurück zu Wichtigerem, zu dir! Also die Küsse sind perfekt. Ist das cool. Und was habt ihr so gemacht?"

„Wir waren in einem Café, wir waren zusammen einkaufen und haben Essen gemacht, dann in London ein bisschen zum Shoppen und sonst einfach nur zu Hause fernsehen oder lesen."

„Warst du auch mal bei ihm?"

„Äh, nein, das ging irgendwie nicht und bei mir war doch Platz und Zeit und so..."

„Nicht, dass er was verbirgt."

„Nein, gewiss nicht...es...war einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich hab mich Zuhause wohler gefühlt, weißt du? Vertraute Umgebung."

„Ja stimmt. Der Abschied war doch bestimmt traurig, oder? Wann könnt ihr euch denn wiedersehen?"

„Der war echt schlimm und es hat wehgetan. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns sehr bald (‚Oh ja, Hermione, sehr sehr bald!') wiedersehen können, man kann es kaum aushalten. Und bei _den_ Fragen eben wurde man daran erinnert...jetzt ist es gleich doppelt so schlimm..."

„Wie jetzt bei den Fragen war es doppelt so schlimm? ...Da war nix mit Küssen und Abschied und so..." Ginny war ja schon vorher stutzig geworden...doch langsam aber sicher kam das...Dilemma an die Oberfläche. Sie nahm das Magazin wieder in die Hand und überflog die Fragen zur Sicherheit zweimal.

„Hermione! Doch, da war was mit Küssen. _WO lösen seine Küsse auf IHREM KÖRPER das stärkste Prickeln aus?_ Und ich sehe, wo hier dein Kreuzchen ist, Miss! Erklärung gefälligst!"

Hermione spielte mit einer Haarsträhne, während sie im Liegen ein Bein über das andere schlug. Als sie sie unzählige Male um ihren Finger gewickelt hatte, wurde Ginny mehr als ungeduldig.

„Lass mal deine Haare in Ruhe! Ist es das was ich denke?"

Mittlerweile fühlte sie sich wie bei einer Inquisition...heute morgen schon ihr Cousin und jetzt sie...und _sie_ war bei Weitem schlimmer weil eine Frau! Denen konnte man nichts vormachen und Ginny schon mal gar nicht. Frau durch und durch. Dabei kam ihr in den Sinn, was Severus alles mit ihr angestellt hatte – oder sie mit ihm – und sie spürte schon wieder die Röte auf ihren Wangen erscheinen.

Ginny entglitten die Gesichtszüge, bevor sie übers ganze Gesicht grinste.

„Du hast es getan! Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Habt ihr es wirklich getan? Nach so kurzer Zeit? Ich glaub's einfach nicht...wie lange? Waaah, Mine, SAG ES!"

Es gab kein Zurück mehr. „Nach...einer Woche. Letzten Montag..."

* * *

***Carly Simon: „Nobody Does It Better" aus: James Bond "**_**The Spy Who Loved Me**_**"*** (!)

* * *

Entgegen aller Erwartungen stand Ginny auf. „Warte hier, rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!"

Kurz darauf kam sie mit zwei Flaschen Butterbier zurück und machte es sich wieder auf dem Bett bequem. „Die hat mir Mum mitgegeben – und der Anlass ist da. Mach weiter."

„Wie mach weiter?"

„Erzählen – ich will alles wissen!", grinste sie.

„Du meinst das nicht im Ernst!"

„Ja sicher. Ich hab es dir auch erzählt und jetzt bist du dran. Irgendwie muss ich ja mal einen Vergleich haben!"

„Das...geht nicht. Ich kann das nicht."

„Alles bleibt unter uns...das weißt du...immer noch."

„Trotzdem."

Auf einmal umarmte Ginny Hermione, setzte ihren besten Hundeblick auf und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Bitte bitte, ich bin ein großes Mädchen... Außerdem sehe ich dir an, dass es nicht so schlecht gewesen sein kann...!"

„Im Gegenteil...", bestätigte Hermione und ihre Bedenken gingen über Bord. Immerhin dachte Ginny ja, dass er ein Muggel war und würde nicht im Geringsten etwas herausfinden können.

„Im Gegenteil?"

„Das Gegenteil von nicht so schlecht."

„Super schlecht? Ne, das passt nicht zu deiner Verfassung gerade."

„So richtig gut, phantastisch, umwerfend,...such dir was aus."

„Ähm...also...mir fehlen die Worte."

„Das will was heißen."

„Was du nicht sagst. Was hast du für ein Glück. So richtig gut? Sag jetzt nicht, du hattest beim erstenmal..."

„Irgendwie schon..."

„Irgendwie ja oder irgendwie ja?"

„Er hat...dann...ich kann das nicht..."

„Nochmal?"

„Ja das auch, und ich meinte, er hat dann anders nachgeholfen."

„Ooooh, dann kann er nicht nur gut...küssen?"

„Stimmt genau. Und...ach, es war jedes Mal sooo gut."

„JEDES MAL? Sag mal, geht's noch? Wie oft habt ihr euch denn _gesehen_?"

„Äh, es ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem wir uns nicht...gel..., äh, gesehen haben."

„Ich bin nicht taub! KEIN TAG? Bei Merlin!" Ginny ließ sich der Länge nach neben Hermione aufs Bett fallen und atmete tief ein und aus. Irgendwann gab sie einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich.

„Du bist heute Abend erst gekommen, Süße, demnach...", begann sie und kurz darauf schüttelte sie ein Lachkrampf ob ihrer Wortwahl.

„Was hast du bloß für schmutzige Gedanken in deinem schönen Kopf, meine liebe Ginny..."

„_Kein Tag_, hast du gesagt!", wiederholte sie mit hochrotem Kopf.

„An deinem Satz war nur das _heut Abend_ falsch, du...Hexe."

Als Ginny endlich mitbekam, was Hermione meinte, presste sie fest ein Kissen vor ihren Mund und biss hinein, woraufhin man den Schrei nur noch unterdrückt hören konnte. Danach schmiss sie das Kissen auf den Boden und kicherte hemmungslos weiter, das Hermione ansteckte.

„Wann dann?"

„Nachmittags...äh, und morgens.", flüsterte sie, bevor sie auch wieder lachen musste.

„Ich bin erledigt, du schaffst mich, weck mich, wenn der Traum vorbei ist." Ginny schaute auf das Stundenglas. „Das ist kaum fünf Stunden her...wie wirst du es die Woche oder Wochen bloß aushalten, bis ihr euch wieder_seht_?"

„Das halte ich nicht aus...und Wochen schon mal gar nicht."

„Na dann bemüh dich gleich morgen darum."

Bei Merlin, wie meinte sie das denn? Hermione guckte sie entgeistert an.

„Die Genehmigung fürs Wochenende...dass du weg kannst! Wir sind alt genug!"

„Ach sooo, ja, mal sehen. Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam schlafen gehen."

„Ja...morgen wieder früh raus. Ich hasse es. Kann ich bei dir schlafen? Dann bist du nicht so allein und ich auch nicht.", grinste sie.

„Klar...hol dein Kissen."

„Denk nicht, dass die Befragung zu Ende ist. Gute Nacht...einsame Nacht...", sang Ginny.

„Halt die Klappe."

* * *

Am Montagmorgen quälten sich wohl alle aus dem Bett und brachten den Schultag mehr oder weniger erfolgreich hinter sich.

Hermione hatte Severus weder zum Frühstück noch zum Mittagessen gesehen und dachte, dass der Arme wohl viel nachzuholen hätte.

Als sie alle gemeinsam zum Abendessen in die Große Halle gingen, setzte ihr Herz kurz aus, als die Tür auf der Empore laut zuknallte – denn endlich war er da und setzte sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz am Lehrertisch.

Unwillkürlich strich sie sich die Haare zurecht, zupfte hier und da an ihrer Bluse und versuchte, ein Blick von ihm zu erhaschen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass manche aus den unteren Klassen regelrecht zusammengezuckt waren als er erschienen war, miteinander tuschelten und wirkten, als hätten sie einen wirklich harten Tag hinter sich.

Professor McGonagall erhob sich und begrüßte herzlich alle Schüler und hieß sie nach den Ferien willkommen. Ausnahmslos alle Lehrer waren versammelt, weil es so üblich war am ersten Tag nach den Ferien. Nach ein paar weiteren Ankündigungen war das Essen eröffnet und endlich konnte sich Hermione vorsichtig umsehen.

Eigentlich sah er aus wie immer, nur etwas war komisch...Sonst gab er wenigstens Flitwick irgendwelche Antworten, aber selbst der schien heute kein Glück zu haben. Immer noch dachte Hermione, dass er wohl so richtig viel gearbeitet hatte seit Sonntagabend und dass er sicher todmüde sein musste. Kein einziges mal sah sie, dass er zu ihr rüberschaute. Entweder aus Vorsicht oder gerade dann, wenn sie mal nicht hinsah. Außerdem sah sie ihn nicht einen Bissen essen, obwohl sich die Hauselfen mal wieder übertroffen hatten. Es war ein richtiges Festessen, immerhin wurde hier Ostern auch nicht ganz vergessen.

„Hey, Mine, was ist los?"

„Habe wohl zu viel gegessen."

„Alles, aber das ist es nicht. Ich weiß...", sagte Ginny und flüsterte den Rest. „Du vermisst ihn, was?"

„Ja stimmt."

„Das wird schon...wir werden viel zu tun haben, dann geht die Zeit schneller rum."

„Ja stimmt.", bestätigte sie ganz abwesend.

„Lass uns heute früh schlafen gehen, immerhin haben wir morgen die schlimmsten Stunden."

* * *

So hatten sie es auch gemacht und waren am nächsten Morgen besser ausgeschlafen als zuvor. Hermione stand extra früher auf, um sich in Ruhe fertig zu machen. Heute war es so weit – sie würde ihn sehen. Zumindest länger als gestern beim Abendessen.

Nach ihrer ausgiebigen Dusche schminkte sie sich dezent und sorgfältig, dass ihre Augen noch mehr strahlten als sowieso schon. Ein bisschen Lippenstift – kein Gloss, sie hoffte, sich einen heimlichen Kuss stehlen zu können – und ein zarter Duft hinter die Ohren und...woanders.

„Wow!", kommentierte Ginny, als sie endlich aus dem Bad kam und ihre Tasche nahm. „Wenn du so in den Ferien aussahst, kein Wunder, Süße."

„Ich hab mich so dran gewöhnt.", sagte sie entschuldigend und Ginny verstand es natürlich. „Wenn du da mal nicht noch anderen den Kopf verdrehst..."

„Habe ich nicht vor."

„Du nicht, aber wer weiß, wer sich so alles...ansprechen lässt dadurch."

Kichernd machten sie sich direkt auf den Weg in den Kerker, da sie beschlossen hatten, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen.

Der Klassenraum war bereits offen und sie setzten sich ordentlich hin, wie sie es gewohnt waren. Hermione meinte, ihr Herz würde gleich aus der Brust springen vor Freude und vor Sehnsucht. Aus lauter Nervosität kramte sie in ihrer Schultasche.

Die Tür knallte wie ein Donnerschlag, der seinesgleichen suchte, als er hereinkam und in Windeseile zum Pult schritt. Spätestens jetzt glaubte sie, ihr Herz sei stehen geblieben und hob völlig atemlos ihren Kopf.

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ich hoffe, euch hat meine Fortsetzung ein bisschen gefallen und nicht enttäuscht?!**

**Mögt ihr vielleicht ein weißes **_**Duplo**_** haben? *StellteineSchachtelhin***

**Und keine Angst, unser allseits geliebter Tränkemeister ist ja schon in Wartestellung! Wir mussten uns ja erst mal wieder in Hogwarts einfinden...**

**Der Test, den Ginny und Hermione machen, entstammt nicht aus meinen wirren Ideen, sondern habe ihn wirklich bei **_**Cosmopolitan**_** ausgeliehen.**

**Wer den Test auch machen möchte, kann ihn hier finden:** (wie immer Leerzeichen weg)

h t tp

: / /

w w w

. cosmopolitan . de /psychologie/persoenlichkeits-test/p-231-1/wann-sc hlaegt-ihre-erotische-stunde .

html

**Viel Spaß damit und VLG KeyMagic!**


	25. Eiseskälte im Frühling

Kapitel 25

Die Tür knallte wie ein Donnerschlag, der seinesgleichen suchte, als er hereinkam und in Windeseile zum Pult schritt. Spätestens jetzt glaubte sie, ihr Herz sei stehen geblieben und hob völlig atemlos ihren Kopf.

Da stand er. Nicht an sein Pult gelehnt, wie sonst so oft, sondern davor. Stocksteif und völlig regungslos. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, denn spätestens nach diesem Auftritt hatte sie alle der Schulalltag wieder eingeholt, wobei in diesem Falle Alltag reichlich untertrieben war. Alle, die in der Abschlussklasse noch Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan hatten, waren demzufolge UTZ-Schüler, die sich irgendwann besonnen hatten, nicht zuletzt durch die Ereignisse in den letzten Jahren, dass die meisten Kurse wichtig für ihre spätere Berufswahl sein würden. Es war anspruchsvoll, aufregend, entnervend, angsteinflößend, immer eine Gratwanderung und es war _Snape_ – kurz: Die jeweils härtesten Stunden der ganzen Woche, aber erträglich. Das würde sich ändern.

Sein Blick, der _sie_ bis jetzt nicht erreicht hatte, jagte ihr ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so auf sie wirken würde. Nach zwei Wochen, in denen sie ihn entweder nur in Muggelkleidung, in seinen Schlafsachen oder..._anders_ gesehen hatte, erschlug sie beinahe der Anblick des hochgeschlossenen Kragens und der weiten, wallenden Robe. Das war nicht _er_, nein, _das_ war wieder der Professor, vor dem sie nicht selten Angst, oder besser gesagt, zurückhaltenden Respekt gehabt hatte bis vor ein, zwei Jahren. Die Angst war lange verschwunden, noch vor der Schlacht, aber die Hochachtung seines Könnens der Respekt vor ihm hatte sich ins Unermessliche gesteigert.

Dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, merkte sie erst, als ihr der letzte Atemrest mit einem leisen Keuchen entwich. Kaum merklich war er zusammengezuckt, und wer seine Augen gerade nicht unter sich, sondern _wirklich_ auf ihn gerichtet hatte, hätte sehen können, dass er seine Kiefer fest aufeinander presste und seine Schultern noch weiter gestrafft hatte, als sowieso schon. Ob es eine Reaktion auf sie im Allgemeinen oder auf ihr Keuchen gewesen war, konnte sie nicht bestimmen, doch es war ganz sicherlich eine von beiden Möglichkeiten. Ginny drehte abrupt den Kopf zu ihr um – sie hatte es gehört.

„Was?", flüsterte sie besorgt, denn Hermione sah gerade ganz und gar nicht fröhlich aus.

„MISS WEASLEY!", donnerte er und ging auf sie zu. Er hatte es heute mit dem Gewitter. „Unterrichten sie diese Klasse oder warum ergreifen sie als erste das WORT HIER?"

„Entschuldigung, Sir." Du meine Güte, sie hatte doch nur ein Wort geflüstert.

„Man sollte meinen, sie hätten in den Jahren Manieren und Anstand gelernt, oder ist ihre..._schlechte Gesellschaft_ schuld?"

Hermione sah ihn fassungslos an. Was bitte sollte das denn bedeuten? Oder meinte er wie üblich Harry? Hatte sich das nicht gegeben mit der Zeit?

Unsicher knetete Ginny ihre Finger und wusste nicht, ob sie antworten sollte oder nicht. Sie entschied sich dagegen und Snape kehrte an seinen Ausgangspunkt zurück.

Er fixierte erst Ginny weiterhin und dann jede einzelne Gruppe der Schüler.

Jeweils zwei Tische – hoch genug, dass man bequem im Stehen brauen konnte – mit zumeist vier Plätzen waren gegeneinander gestellt, sodass die Arbeitsfläche vergrößert wurde für die aufwendigen und oft zutatenreichen Tränke, die in der Oberstufe gelehrt wurden. Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermione bildeten natürlich ein Team, wie sie es nannten, und boten ihm dadurch an sich schon reichlich Angriffsfläche. Nicht, dass er nicht generell immer noch die Gryffindors im Auge hatte...nein, das war immer so gewesen und würde wahrscheinlich in zwanzig Jahren noch so sein – Schlacht hin oder her. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Gewohnheit oder ein bisschen Normalität für alle Seiten, wie es Harry einmal formuliert hatte. Zwar hatten alle gemerkt, dass es nicht mehr _bis aufs Blut ging_, aber die alten Zwistigkeiten hielten sich mehr oder oft eher weniger ernst gemeint – nur dass fast alle damit klar kamen.

Snape ließ mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs das Rezept des heutigen Tranks an der Tafel erscheinen und die meisten trauten ihren Augen nicht. _Veritaserum_, und zwar das _Richtige_. Kein Ersatz, keine abgeschwächte Form, nein, das, über dessen Einsatz das Ministerium die Kontrolle hatte – meistens jedenfalls. Wollte er sie testen oder _einfach nur_ versagen sehen? Letzteres war seit fünf Minuten naheliegender.

Leise und nachdrücklich gab er seine Anweisungen.

„Sie werden zu zweit arbeiten und nur verbal aktiv werden, wenn sie sich über den Trank verständigen müssen, und zwar leise. Sie werden nur so viele Zutaten entnehmen, wie das Rezept vorgibt und keine einzige mehr. Sollte es jemand doch tun oder sollte jemand eine Zutat unbrauchbar machen, bekommen sie Punkte abgezogen, dass ihnen Hören und Sehen vergeht und natürlich Strafarbeiten, und zwar bei Mr. Filch."

Die meisten begannen zu überlegen, ob es im Moment nicht besser war, Filch abzubekommen als ihn. Eigentlich konnten sie nie genau sagen, wer schlimmer gewesen war, aber Snape war im Prinzip das kleinere Übel gewesen mit Flubberwürmern sortieren oder Kessel schrubben. Filch dagegen war an sich schon eklig genug anzusehen ohne die ganze Strafarbeit. Heute kamen fast alle zu einem anderen Ergebnis.

„HABEN SIE MICH VERSTANDEN?", brüllte er auf einmal und alle zuckten zusammen. Es kam nicht so oft vor, dass er laut wurde. Das sollte sich ändern.

„Ja, Sir.", flüsterten sie und begannen mit der Arbeit.

„Allein die Jobberknollfedern sind ne Menge Galleonen wert. Die sind so schön, die blaue Farbe...ach könnte ich das Vögelchen doch mal in echt sehen."

Lautlos hatte er sich hinter sie gestellt und merkte es erst, als sie seinen Atem im Nacken spürte.

„Was hatte ich ihnen gesagt, Weasley?, giftete er bedrohlich und zog die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, während Ginny kurz in sich zusammensank.

„Sir, sie hat nur über den Wert der Federn nachgedacht. Das gehört zum Thema.", versuchte Hermione ihr zu helfen.

Snape ignorierte sie vollkommen.

„Sie werden den Samstag bei Mr. Filch verbringen und nehmen sie ihre...Freunde hier gleich mit. Und jetzt ARBEITEN SIE!"

„Aber Sir, wir...", schritt Harry ein und wollte sich und die anderen verteidigen, da ihm keine Schuld bewusst war.

„Sehen sie, Potter, sie haben schon die gerechte Strafe bekommen, _bevor_ sie etwas dafür getan haben. Bin ich nicht gut? Möchten sie mehr?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Faul wie eh und je."

Harry klappte nur noch den Mund auf und wieder zu und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Als Snape sich umgedreht hatte, schaute er nur in die Runde und zuckte mit den Schultern. Keiner konnte sich erklären, was hier ablief.

Stumm arbeiteten sie, bis sich der nächste Vorfall anbahnte. Weil sie sich nicht trauten, ihren Trank aus den Augen zu lassen, konnten sie nur hören, wie ein paar Slytherins eins mit seinem Buch ausgewischt bekamen und dass Malfoy einschritt. Dem ging das eindeutig gegen den Strich und er war sich sicher, dass er immun war, immer noch.

„Sir, ich denke nicht, dass..."

„Sie sollen nicht Unnützes denken, Mr. Malfoy, und schon gar nichts Unnützes von sich geben, oder möchten sie, dass ich ihren Vater davon unterrichte – jetzt, wo er sich gerade _erholt_ hat?"

„Der hat damit nichts..."

„Wagen sie es nicht, meine Methoden anzuzweifeln, sonst wissen sie nicht, wie ihnen geschieht, und jetzt RUHE – ein für allemal."

Noch nie hatte jemand Draco so klein und perplex gesehen. Wäre die Situation nicht so heikel und die Atmosphäre nicht so aggressiv gewesen, hätten die Gryffindors gerne gelacht.

* * *

Vielleicht hatte er nur einen schweren Tag gehabt, schließlich gehörte die Lehrerkonferenz und das Unterrichten an sich nicht zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Durch Zufall hatte Hermione mitbekommen, dass die wohl am Montagabend nach dem Essen stattgefunden hatte.

In den Ferien hatten sie auch darüber gesprochen, dass der Schulalltag genauso weitergehen würde wie vor den Ferien und es war für sie und für beide eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen. Natürlich würde er sie nicht verschonen, weder bei Hausaufgaben noch im Unterricht und sie wollte es auch gar nicht anders haben. Man musste solche Dinge trennen können, und zwar generell und nicht nur in ihrem Fall.

Deshalb wunderte sie ich auch nicht großartig, dass er nach den Ferien, jetzt und heute, ziemlich streng und unnachsichtig mit der Klasse war. Sie wunderte sich nur über das _Ausmaß_ seiner Reaktionen, die selbst für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich heftig waren. Die meisten Schüler waren mit ihren Gedanken noch in Urlaub, doch gerade im Zaubertränkeunterricht strengten sie sich eigentlich an, weil sie wussten, wie es lief. Sie hatten es alle getan und trotzdem nützte es nichts. Punkte wurden massenhaft abgezogen – sogar für solche Kleinigkeiten, für die er sonst _nur_ ein abfälliges Wort übrig hatte. Gryffindor hatte in den zwei Stunden fast 100 Punkte verloren und sogar Slytherin an die 40. Ob ein solcher Tag in der Vergangenheit schon einmal über sie _hereingebrochen_ war, konnte sich keiner mehr erinnern.

Als sie eine Probe ihres fertigen Tranks vorne bei ihm aufs Pult stelle, formte sie tonlos die Frage ‚Alles ok?', woraufhin sie nur durchdringend von ihm angesehen wurde, ohne dass er sich regte. Nicht einmal seine Augenbraue zog er hoch. Durchdringend war mehr doppel- als eindeutig. Für ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte es sich so angefühlt, als hätte er regelrecht durch sie durch gesehen.

‚Dann eben nicht.', dachte sie und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm zu gefährlich und würde sie nach der Stunde ansprechen. Leise ging sie wieder auf ihren Platz und wartete, bis die anderen fertig waren, während sie vorgab, sich etwas zu notieren und ihn so unauffällig wie möglich versuchte zu beobachten. Kein einziges mal sah er in ihre Richtung und dies änderte sich auch nicht bis zum Ende der Stunde.

‚Ignorieren kann er wirklich gut. Ein bisschen zuviel des Guten, wenn man mich fragt. Fragt man aber nicht.'

* * *

„Hey, alles klar?", fragte Ginny, als sie draußen im Flur waren.

„Jaaa."

„Warum glaube ich das nicht?"

„Es ist nichts, Ginny."

„Hast recht, außer einer miesen Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Mies? Was rede ich da. Katastrophe, mega-mies, unerträglich und vor allem ungerecht. Meine Güte, da meint man, er müsste auch Ferien gehabt haben, aber Pustetorte. Als wenn er die ganzen zwei Wochen mit seinen Flubberwürmern eingesperrt gewesen wäre!", regte sich Ginny auf. „Da ist es schon fast ein Jahr her, alles ist gut, aber nein, es geht so weiter und er setzt noch einen obendrauf. Der muss sich mal dringend entspannen – egal wie."

Hermione grinste in sich hinein, obwohl ihr eigentlich nicht danach war. Und wie er sich entspannt hatte in den Ferien, und nicht nur einmal. Entspannt war gar kein Ausdruck, manchmal waren sie regelrecht erschöpft vor Entspannung gewesen. Der Gedanke führte dazu, dass sie kurz auflachen musste.

Die Aufregung ging weiter. Sonst war sie gar nicht so, doch heute hatte sie, warum auch immer, mehr abbekommen als sonst. Hermione hatte zwar so eine Ahnung – vielleicht weil sie nebeneinander saßen – doch die konnte sie keineswegs bestätigen.

„Was gibt's denn da zu lachen, Süße? Ist doch wahr! Oder ist dir was Passendes für _den_ eingefallen?" Oh ja, war ihr.

„Vielleicht ist sein Kragen immer zu eng oder vielleicht hat er seine Socken nicht gefunden, was weiß ich…muss man da so überreagieren und alles an uns auslassen? Nein, nicht, aber MAN – denk dir ein zweites n bei man – muss. Vielleicht haben die Jungs doch recht und er muss nur mal ordentlich…ach ne, so tief lass ich mich nicht sinken. Die sind ja alle gleich, Jungs oder Mann, hin oder her.

„Was faselst du da?"

„Ich fasel nicht, ich denke."

„Vielleicht war für ihn der Anfang genauso schwer oder lästig wie für uns, hast du daran mal gedacht?"

„Du nimmst ihn in Schutz nach _dieser_ Stunde?"

„Ich will nur rational darüber denken."

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens stimmte Ginny zu, wenn auch noch recht widerwillig.

„Komm, lass uns die anderen Stunden hinter uns bringen. Und Ginny, es heißt Pustekuchen."

„Da geht wohl kein Weg dran vorbei.", kicherte sie zurück.

Sie beeilten sich, zu Professor Binns zu gelangen und machten innerlich drei Kreuze, dass die _Geschichte der Zauberei_ direkt nach Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan stand. Das bedeutete zwar zwei Stunden Langeweile, aber genauso zwei Stunden Ruhe oder Tagträume.

In dieser Zeit ließ sich Hermione noch einmal die Unterrichtszeit mit Severus durch den Kopf gehen und kam zu demselben Ergebnis wie vorher. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach müde und genervt, dass der Alltag ihn eingeholt hatte. Die Angst, von der sie wusste, dass sie ab diesem Tag allgegenwärtig war, spielte auch eine nicht kleine Rolle. Aber sie war davon überzeugt, dass es sich bald einspielen würde. Dass er sie nicht nach dem Unterricht angesprochen hatte, passte zu ihren zurechtgelegten Erklärungen und sie kam damit klar – oder bildete sich ein, damit klarzukommen.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen, bevor der Unterricht weiterging, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie ihren Eltern noch keine Nachricht geschickt hatte, dass sie gut angekommen war. Um das nun schnell nachholen, kritzelte ein paar Worte und ein paar Herzchen auf ein Stück Pergament und lief in die Eulerei, die in einem der Türme untergebracht war. Meistens suchte sie eine Waldohreule aus, die in Großbritannien weit verbreitet war.

Als sie sich umsah, fiel ihr ein kleiner Steinkauz auf, der etwas dunklere Federn hatte als sonst und sie sehr aufmerksam betrachtete.

„Hallo, du bist aber süß. Bist du neu?" Sie hatte den kleinen Kauz entweder noch nie bemerkt oder er war wirklich neu. „Magst du meinen Brief nehmen?"

Der Steinkauz neigte sich ein wenig zur Seite, nahm ihr das Pergament jedoch weder ab noch hielt er seinen kleinen Fuß hin.

„Hm, dann gehörst du wohl jemandem. Darf ich dich kraulen?"

Die bestechenden gelben Augen weiteten sich und so wurde sein Blick noch intensiver. Vorsichtig näherte sich Hermione ihm und strich sanft mit einem Finger über seinen Bauch, was der Kauz tatsächlich geschehen ließ, nachdem er zuvor zurückgewichen war und ein paar Augenblicke gezögert hatte.

„Danke...du bist wirklich...besonders." Daraufhin stieß er seinen Ruf aus und flog elegant hinaus ins Freie. Hermione lief schnell zu einer der Öffnungen, konnte aber nur noch sehen, dass er sich im Wind abwärts treiben ließ. Schon lange hatte sie überlegt, sich auch eine Eule anzuschaffen, weil sie sie wirklich gern hatte, sie war aber davon überzeugt, dass Krummbein etwas dagegen hätte. ‚Toller Freund', dachte sie, ‚hat sich bisher nicht blicken lassen.'

Der restliche Schultag ging schnell herum. Beim Abendessen hörten sie nebenbei, wie sich einige aus den anderen Jahrgängen über den Unterricht bei Snape beschwerten, darunter auch Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws aus dem zweiten und dem fünften Jahr, und für Hermione war es wie eine kleine Erleichterung, dann hatte es nicht an den Gryffindors gelegen, sondern an der Allgemeinheit – und schon gar nicht an ihr.

* * *

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du da lernst!"

„Was mache ich denn?", fragte Hermione ganz verwirrt und legte ein Zaubertrankbuch auf den Schoß, in dem sie gerade ein paar Einzelheiten über den Trank der vergangenen Stunde nachgeschlagen hatte. Ginny krabbelte zu ihr aufs Bett, nahm das Buch und legte es auf den Boden.

„Du beantwortest mir gerade Fragen."

„Tue ich das?", fragte sie, während sie an ihrem Nachthemd zupfte.

„In etwa zehn Sekunden, ja! Es geht heute weiter."

„Wie kann ich Fragen beant..."

„Wie heißt er?"

„Was?"

„Na _er_, ich weiß nicht mal, wie er heißt! Das gibt's doch gar nicht."

Eigentlich hätte Hermione die Frage gestern schon kommen sehen müssen, doch sie war heute so abgelenkt gewesen – nicht nur durch ihn – sondern auch durch den so ganz anderen, neuen Alltag, dass sie sich nicht einmal etwas zurechtgelegt hatte. Böser Fehler. Ginny würde ihr Zögern sofort merken. Die Bruchteile von Sekunden gingen so schnell vorbei...da konnte nichts Gutes bei rauskommen.

„Äh...Verus."

„Verus?" Die Fragezeichen standen Ginny nur so ins Gesicht geschrieben, während sie sich eine Haarsträhne packte und sie immer wieder zwischen den Fingern zwirbelte. Auf einmal fing sie an zu grinsen und Hermione fühlte, wie ihre Hände schwitzig wurden.

„Haben wir nicht einen _Verus_ auf der Schule?"

Ein Hustenanfall war die Folge, während ihr Kopf nur noch ‚oh nein oh nein oh nein' denken konnte.

„Ah jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Der Klassensprecher der Fünften...ich weiß nur gerade nicht mehr, ob Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw...ist ja auch egal. Aber das ist _der_ doch nicht... Nein, kann ja nicht. Muss ja ein Muggel sein."

„Nein.", platzte es aus Hermione heraus.

„Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, der ist doch zu jung für dich.", stellte Ginny fest und Hermione wischte sich die Hände an der Bettdecke ab. Eine Feststellung, eine ehrliche Antwort und – eine falsche Schlussfolgerung. Besser hätte es nicht kommen können. Bis dahin.

„Haben die Muggel auch so altmodische Namen?"

„Kommt schon vor. Verus ist Latein...die Sprache gibt's in beiden Welten."

„Da kann man doch gar keinen Spitznamen draus machen...aber mir fällt schon noch was ein... Egal, kommen wir zum nächsten wichtigen Punkt."

„Was denn noch?"

„Wir haben gerade erst angefangen!"

Hermione stöhnte auf und bückte sich nach dem Buch.

„Pfui! Hände weg. Jetzt sind wichtige Dinge dran. Wie alt ist er?"

Jetzt hatte sie sie. Da käme sie nicht mehr raus, ohne zu lügen. Es ging kein Weg daran vorbei. Ihr Gehirn fuhr Achterbahn...wie konnte man nur möglichst nahe an der Wahrheit bleiben? Sie machten einen Zahlendreher und dann wäre er 93 Jahre alt, die Quersumme grenzte an den guten Geschmack und sein Geburtsjahr half ihr auch nicht weiter. Die Katastrophe war in Sicht.

„Halloooo? Du weißt sein Alter nicht? Sag mal..."

_Die_ Lösung war auch nicht schlecht...etwas abwegig, aber nicht schlecht. „Ähm..." Wie oft hatte sie schon mit _Ähm_ geantwortet, um Zeit zu schinden? Sie wusste es nicht mehr.

„...vielleicht ungefähr so alt wie mein..."

„Das ist doch nicht schlecht.", fiel ihr Ginny direkt ins Wort. „Passt perfekt. Dein Cousin ist doch 25 oder so? Stimmt's?"

„Ähm...ist er." Sie hatte eigentlich sagen wollen, dass er zwar nicht so alt wie ihr Vater oder ihr Onkel wäre, aber... Nein, wenn man es recht überlegte – rückwärts oder vorwärts gedacht – waren immer zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre dazwischen.

„Du hast nicht zuuuufällig ein Bild von ihm? Ich möchte ihn so gerne sehen..."

Oh bei Merlin, wenn Ginny wüsste, was für ein perfektes, nein, eher deutliches Bild von ihm längst in ihrem Kopf war. Dabei fiel Hermione ein, dass sie wirklich Fotos hätte machen sollen, aber irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass er es nicht hätte zugelassen. Nun, ihr Kopfkino funktionierte ja einwandfrei. Echtes, großes Kino wäre ihr natürlich lieber gewesen, aber sie traute sich nicht, zu ihm hinunterzugehen, nicht heute nach diesen Stunden.

„Nein, ich habe keine Fotos gemacht."

„WO hattest du denn nur deine Gedanken? ...Äh, ich weiß schon. Ok...was will ich noch wissen...was sollte ich noch wissen...hmm...ich muss mir ja jetzt mein eigenes Bild machen. Dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen...wie der Arzt, ok. Auch so groß?"

„Ja. _Das_ weißt du noch von damals, als ich es dir erzählt habe?"

„Glaub mir, Süße, in solchen Dingen habe ich ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant!", lachte Ginny. „Wie sind denn die Haare? Sag jetzt nicht auch so ähnlich."

„Doch, irgendwie schon, aber doch ein anderer...Schnitt."

„Also doch ähnlich. Ist _er_ es doch? Ach ne, das Alter passt ja nicht. Dein Geschmack hat sich wohl auf ein Typ festgelegt, was?"

„So langsam...scheint so."

Wann hörte die erneute Inquisition bloß auf?

„Wir sollten wirklich noch etwas lernen, Ginny."

„Sagt die, die es im Schlaf kann." Sie legte sich quer aufs Bett und schlug sich auf einmal die Hand auf die Stirn. „Wie konnte ich das denn vergessen? Was macht er denn so?"

Leichte Frage. So weit, so gut. „Er...ist Lehrer."

„Sag bloß...na hoffentlich nicht so einer wie die Fledermaus da unten. Der hat sich ja heute was geleistet." Sie war immer noch sauer auf ihn – heute war es aber auch entnervend gewesen. „Vergessen wir das. Jetzt rede ich auch schon in meiner Freizeit über den...", stöhnte Ginny. Sonst war sie eigentlich nicht so, aber sonst hatte sie auch eher selten etwas abbekommen, was _nicht_ zu den üblichen _Maßnahmen_ seines Unterrichts gehörte.

„Und welche Fächer?"

„Chemie, Biologie und noch so etwas Ähnliches."

„Was ist das?"

„Naturwissenschaften."

„Aha...ist ja auch nicht weiter wichtig."

„Sag, wie läuft es mit Harry. Eigentlich gut, oder?"

„Netter Versuch, Süße. Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Sie hatte doch nun wirklich alles gefragt. Nein, aber nicht Ginny.

„Hmm, magst du nicht noch ein bisschen...was verraten...vielleicht ein paar...Ideen, die ich dann irgendwie an Harry...weitergeben kann, hm?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ach du _weißt_ schon..."

Hermione stand Severus' Gesichtsausdruck in nichts nach in dem Moment.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst jetzt, oder?" Das musste sie dauernd fragen.

„Najaaa...ok, ein anderes mal?"

„Vielleicht.", wich Hermione aus und lächelte schief.

* * *

Der Mittwoch verging ziemlich ereignislos und ohne dass sie ihn ein einziges mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Zu keiner der Mahlzeiten war er erschienen und hatte ihr auch keine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Nichts.

Hermione wurde langsam unruhig und legte ihre ganze Hoffnung auf den heutigen Donnerstag, wenn sie die letzten beiden Stunden vor dem Abendessen Zaubertrank-Unterricht hatten. Sie erinnerte sich an den Donnertagnachmittag vor den Ferien, als sie unten im Labor ihren Portschlüssel gesucht hatte und auf _ihn_ getroffen war. Im Prinzip hatte damit alles begonnen und sie würde es nie mehr vergessen.

Als sie durch die vielen Treppen Richtung Kerker gingen, kamen ihnen etliche Schüler entgegen und man konnte hier und da ein paar Wortfetzen, die vor allem aus verbalen Flüchen oder aufgeregten Stimmen bestanden, auffangen.

„Ich hätt's ja noch verstanden, aber jetzt fangen schon die anderen _Slytherins_ an, sich über ihre Oberschlange zu beschweren – nicht nur unser Jahrgang. Nach vier Tagen schon! Was hat den bloß geritten in den Ferien? Boah, ich kann's kaum erwarten, den jetzt zwei Stunden zu ertragen.", zeterte Ron.

„Was meinst du? _Alle_ Slytherins beschweren sich über ihr eigen…Fleisch und Blut? Ist nicht wahr, oder? Wo hast du das denn gehört? Oder hast du dir mal wieder nicht die Ohren gewaschen?", ärgerte Ginny ihren Bruder.

„Frag dich das mal selber, _Schwesterherz_, dann hättest du das auch längst mitbekommen. Du hast richtig gehört, eben kamen die Slytherins aus der Sechsten aus dem Kerker und stöhnten lauthals über den Unterricht bei ihrem ach so netten Hauslehrer. Frag sie doch. Und die waren nicht die einzigsten. Der Vierten von denen ging's genauso, obwohl die Ravenclaws dabei waren. Was sagst du jetzt?"

Ginny schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, Seamus, Dean und die anderen pflichteten Ron bei und Hermione schwieg beharrlich und in Gedanken versunken. Was war das dann am Dienstag gewesen? Keine einmalige Katastrophenstunde? Nun war ihr mulmig zumute, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass all die anderen nicht übertrieben hatten. Die Stunden waren beinahe noch schlimmer gewesen als am Dienstag. Snape hatte gedroht und gebrüllt, Punkte en masse abgezogen und Strafarbeiten verhängt, die sich gewaschen hatten – und das für solche Kleinigkeiten, für die er sonst oft nur einen kleinen, eindringlichen und leisen Vortrag gehalten hatte.

Hermione wurde weiterhin von ihm ignoriert, aber nicht vor Strafen verschont. Er schaffte es immer wieder, sie mit reinzuziehen, ohne dass er sie ein einziges mal ansah oder mit ihr sprach. Sonst hätte sie sich gewehrt, aber nicht heute. Kleine, kalte Stiche machten sich in ihrem Herz bemerkbar und sie beschloss, dass sie unbedingt mit ihm reden müsse – Laune hin oder her.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war und sich alle bereitmachten, regelrecht aus dem Kerker zu fliehen, raunte Hermione Ginny zu, dass sie mit Professor Snape sprechen wollte.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", zischte sie. „Oder lebensmüde?"

„Ich habe nur noch eine Frage bezüglich..."

„Das ist doch _völlig_ egal, Mine, lass es. Es gibt nichts, was du nicht selbst rausfinden könntest!"

„Ich kann nicht alles allein herausfinden."

„Aber doch nicht heute!"

„Doch, es muss sein, und zwar jetzt."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Nur denk an die nächsten Stunden, ich bitte dich!"

„Die sind erst nächste Woche. Bis dahin ist er bestimmt wieder _normal schlecht_ gelaunt."

Sie hoffte inständig darauf, mit ihm reden zu können, weil sie sich Sorgen machte – um ihn, und ganz tief innen auch um sie beide. Was war bloß los?

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr!", mahnte ihre Freundin und drehte sich nochmal um, als Hermione schon wieder in den Klassenraum ging...oder mehr schlich – so ganz anders als sonst.

Keiner war mehr auf dem Flur, nicht einmal freiwillig. Jeder hatte der erste sein wollen, _ihm_ endlich entkommen zu können. Vor den Ferien war das lange nicht mehr so extrem gewesen.

Sorgfältig schaute sie sich um, obwohl sie wusste, dass keiner mehr in der Nähe war. Wahrscheinlich war im gesamten Kerkerbereich weit und breit keiner mehr zu finden.

Er saß noch am Pult und sortierte akribisch die kleinen Phiolen, die sie alle hatten abgeben müssen.

„Severus?"

Da war es wieder – dieses kaum sichtbare Zusammenpressen seines Kiefers und die minimale Bewegung seines Oberkörpers – als wenn er einen Holzklotz im Rücken hätte, so steif saß er auf dem Hocker.

Hätte sie das nicht gesehen, hätte sie sich gefragt, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hätte. Sie wusste es besser.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Bitte, sprich doch mit mir."

Schweigen.

„Bitte!", flüsterte sie nur noch und machte den letzten Schritt, mit dem sie nun direkt vor ihm stand. War er vielleicht sauer, dass sie ihn hier mit seinem Vornamen ansprach? Aber das machte kein Unterschied – er war vorgestern schon extrem gereizt gewesen.

Hermione wartete ab und als sich nichts tat – kein einziges mal ein Kopfanheben, kein einziger Blick und nicht einmal eine Bewegung seiner Augen in ihre Richtung – sprach sie vorsichtig weiter.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Ist irgendetwas passiert auf dem Rückweg am Sonntag, dass es dir wieder schlechter geht?"

Das war zermürbend. Wenn er wieder einen Rückfall haben würde und seine Lunge wieder angegriffen wäre, sähe er anders aus und hätte weder so viel reden, rumschreien noch die Dämpfe einatmen können. Das _konnte_ es eigentlich nicht sein.

Sie schreckte regelrecht aus ihren Gedanken auf, als er plötzlich „Verschwinden sie" sagte, dass sie es kaum hören geschweige denn begreifen konnte. Richtig Angst machte ihr der Tonfall, dessen _Mischung_ nicht unbedingt zu seinem Standard-Repertoire gehörte. Leise, aggressiv, aber irgendwie unendlich müde.

Wie versteinert stand sie vor ihm und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Hatte er solche Angst, dass es jemand mitbekam? Es war keine Menschenseele in der Nähe. Er hätte einfach nur _gehen sie_ sagen oder ihr ein Zettel geben können.

„Warum?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Severus, bitte..."

Nach weiteren Sekunden beharrlichen Schweigens stand er auf und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Klassenraum. Ohne ein Wort, ohne ein Blick ließ er sie einfach stehen und sie wusste nichts. Nicht einmal denken konnte sie, sondern ging wie in Trance die endlosen Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf. Das Abendessen hatte sie völlig vergessen und hatte auch keinen Hunger mehr. Automatisch griff sie eines ihrer Schulbücher, setzte sich aufs Bett und begann zu lesen.

Als Ginny reingestürmt kam, ließ sie vor Schreck ihr Buch fallen.

„Was ist passiert, Mine, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Hier."

„Warum? Willst du nichts essen?"

„Keinen Hunger."

„Oh nein...war es so schlimm bei Snape? Ich hab dich gewarnt!"

„Es war...nichts."

„Wie nichts? Warst du nicht drin? Ich hab dich reingehen sehen."

„Doch...es...hat nichts genützt."

„Hast du eine Strafarbeit bekommen?"

„Nein, er hat mich nur rausgeworfen...ohne eine Antwort...ohne irgendeine Antwort."

„Ach mach dir doch nichts draus, besser hätte es im Prinzip nicht laufen können. Keine Strafe, kein Schreien...ist doch gut."

Ginny sah, dass Hermione mehr oder weniger abwesend war und wollte sie gerne aufmuntern. Sie sollte nicht alles so streng nehmen, jetzt, wo sie es doch alle eigentlich so schön haben konnten.

„Komm, ich helfe dir beim Suchen. Wollen wir in die Bibliothek?

„Du? Nein, lieb von dir. Ich bin müde und leg mich jetzt hin."

„Ok, dann mach ich den Vorhang heute zu, oder?"

„Mach was du möchtest."

„Gute Nacht, Hermione. Schlaf gut."

* * *

Am Freitag endete der Unterricht wie immer bereits mittags. Während sie alle beim Nachtisch saßen, kamen die Posteulen reingeflogen und Hermione erkannte die Waldohreule, mit der sie ihren Brief abgeschickt hatte. Sie trug ein Päckchen und ließ es genau neben ihren Teller fallen.

„Hey, Mine, du hast ein Paket...wer schickt dir denn was? Sonst bringst du doch alles von deinen Eltern mit...", rief Ron und schaute neugierig auf die viereckige Schachtel.

Ginny stupste Hermione an und zwinkerte mit einem Auge. „Ist es von ihm?"

„Oh, nein, auf keinen Fall. Die Handschrift gehört meiner Mum."

„Schade. Sag mal, hat er sich eigentlich gemeldet?"

„Nein."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ach, wir haben nichts ausgemacht. Ich kann es ja selbst nicht fassen."

„Hast du denn nicht seine Adresse?"

„Doch, aber das nützt wohl nichts."

„Stimmt." Hermione hatte es zwar anders gemeint, aber natürlich zog Ginny die allgemein richtigen Schlüsse. Sie konnte ja keinem Muggel eine Eule schicken.

„Was schickt denn deine Mum...komm, mach schon auf."

„Ich hab keinen Schimmer."

Langsam zog sie die Bänder auf und öffnete das Paket. Obenauf lag ein Brief und darunter eine Plastiktüte. Schnell überflog Hermione die Zeilen und strahlte zuerst wegen der lieben Worte. Ein wenig später verschwand das Lächeln und sie brachte nur noch „Ach du Scheiße" aus sich raus.

„Mine, so etwas aus deinem Mund?", lachte Harry und wurde auch neugierig. „Was ist passiert?"

„Äh, nichts weiter...nur eine...Familiengeschichte."

„Erzähl."

„Nein...kümmert euch um euren Nachtisch, Jungs.", kommandierte Ginny, griff nach der Plastiktüte und spähte hinein.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte sie, während sie schon die Sachen auspackte.

„Lass es, Ginny."

„Ist doch nichts dabei...hast du neue Klamotten bekommen?... Eine Jeans? Ist wohl ein bisschen groß für dich wie mir scheint. Hey, und eine weiße Blu...nein, ein HEMD?"

„Pscht, Ginny, müssen das alle mitkriegen?"

„Ist doch nur ein Hemd...oh, und was für eins! Mögen Muggel solche Farbkleckse?", wunderte sie sich und hielt das Hemd in die Höhe.

Hermiones Mutter hatte in dem Brief mit deutlichen Worten gefragt, was das denn wohl für Sachen wären, die sie in der Waschküche gefunden hatte.

Sie hatte schon ihrem Mann Vorwürfe gemacht, so etwas liegengelassen zu haben und hatte ihm das Hemd an den Kopf geschmissen – aus Spaß natürlich – und sich gleichzeitig gefragt, wo er die ganze bunte Farbe verwendet hatte. Anschließend hatte sie ihm wohl die Hose gezeigt und er hatte sie nicht erkannt. Hermione konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie ihre Mutter ihm einen Vortrag hielt. Letztendlich hatte er sie sich vor die Beine gehalten und festgestellt, dass sie ihm fast zehn Zentimeter zu lang war. Endergebnis war, dass nur ihre Tochter etwas damit zu tun haben könnte und nun fragten sie sie eindrücklich, wem wohl die Sachen gehörten.

Schöne Schei...benkleisterdose.

Ginny sah Hermiones rotierende Gedanken, nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand und verstand augenblicklich.

„Süße, wo hattest du nur die Gedanken in den Ferien? Ach, lass mal, ich weiß schon.", kicherte sie. „Na dann will ich mir das hier mal genau angucken."

„Muss das jetzt sein – und _hier_?"

„Klar, die gehen doch schon alle und die anderen machen Hausaufgaben...bei dem Gewusel kriegt keiner was mit. So...Hemd. Hm, _Hemd_?! Oh, da war er aber schick! Größe? Du hast ihn ja beschrieben. Hose ist interessanter."

Ginny drehte und wendete die Hose und hielt sie zu allem Überfluss noch an Hermione dran.

„Ha! Passt super zu dir…äh, nicht die Hose an sich. Dass er groß ist, hattest du ja gesagt. Sieht mir ganz nach ner knackigen Jeans aus, coole Form. Eng, oder?"

„Jaaah."

Der Blick von Ginny verhieß nichts Gutes. „So wie das hier aussieht war da auch ein knackiger Hintern drin."

„Ginny!"

„Was, darf man das nicht sagen? So ein Quatsch. Wenn's so ist! Ist doch so? Ich täusche mich nicht!"

„Jaaah."

„Ha, wusste ich's doch. Den würd' ich ja gerne mal sehen."

„Das..."

„Den Hintern meine ich...guck nicht so entsetzt...den Rest natürlich auch."

Sie sprach hier über den Hintern von Snape – wenn sie das wüsste, würde sie entweder freiwillig ins St. Mungos gehen oder tot umfallen, denn sie würde vermutlich Snape und knackig in einem Satz nicht verkraften.

Hermione schrieb schnell eine Antwort auf den Brief, indem sie erklärte, dass sie ein bisschen zaubern geübt hätte an ihren alten Sachen, und übergab ihn an die geduldig wartende Eule.

* * *

***Reamonn: „Colder"***

* * *

Plötzlich sah Hermione aus dem Augenwinkel eine schwarze Gestalt im Flur vor der Großen Halle. Sie rannte los und wurde gegen Ende langsamer, dass es nicht so auffiel. Er hatte kurz mit Flitwick gesprochen und wandte sich zur Treppe, die zur großen Schlosstür führte.

„Professor Snape, entschuldigen sie. Nur eine Frage."

Er lief einfach weiter und beachtete sie gar nicht.

„Professor, bitte, einen Moment."

Kaum waren ihre Worte verklungen, beschleunigte er seine Schritte und drehte sich ganz kurz um, bevor er den Ausgang erreichte. Sein Blick, der sie das erstemal seit Sonntag direkt traf, war eiskalt und ohne irgendeine Emotion.

Durch die offene Tür sah sie noch, dass er Richtung Verbotenen Wald eilte.

Sie hätte nicht hinterher laufen können, ohne dass es komisch ausgesehen hätte. So ging sie langsam wieder hinein und traf im Eingangsbereich auf Ginny, die das Päckchen in der Hand hielt und die Anziehsachen über ihren Arm gehängt hatte.

„Warst du schnell weg. Wegen dem da? Immer noch die Frage, die dir zu schaffen macht?"

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Nichts."

„Nicht mal ein abfälliges Wort hat er mehr? Das ist schon seltsam, dabei sagt er so was doch ganz gerne."

„Nicht einmal das.", sagte sie traurig, bevor sie sich besann und sich ein Lächeln aufzwang.

Das Wochenende verging mit der samstäglichen Strafarbeit, die sie von Snape hatten aufgebrummt bekommen und einer kollektiven sonntäglichen Müdigkeit. Wie schon in der Woche war Severus zu keiner Mahlzeit in der Großen Halle erschienen und Hermione hatte ihn auch sonst nirgendwo gesehen.

Langsam musste sie begreifen, dass da mehr dahinter steckte als nur der Unmut über die wiederbegonnene Schulzeit. Ganz spät am Sonntagabend schlich sie sich hinunter in den Kerker und klopfte an seine Bürotür. Entweder war er wirklich nicht da oder machte einfach nicht auf. Sie war ein paar Umwege gelaufen, doch scheinbar war er auch nicht auf einem nächtlichen Kontrollgang, denn irgendwo hatte sie Professor Sprout umhergehen sehen. Langsam ging sie wieder in ihren Turm und fröstelte, obwohl sich die recht warmen Temperaturen seit dem Wochenende nicht geändert hatten

Sonntagnacht war die erste Nacht, in der sie sich nach endlosen, zermürbenden Gedanken in den Schlaf weinte. Ganz leise.

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben!**

**Vermisst ihr Severus genauso wie Hermione mittlerweile? Wir können uns vielleicht vorstellen, was in ihm vorgeht, aber selbst die Autorin hat ihn nicht zu fassen bekommen und weiß nicht, ob selbst er seine Gefühle von 100, oder sagen wir 90, auf 0 herunterfahren kann...**

**Entweder lässt sich Hermione jetzt von ihm zermürben oder es knallt gewaltig... wir werden sehen. **

**Danke, dass ihr dabei seid und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, wie es euch so geht! **

**VLG KeyMagic**


	26. Gefrorene Herzen

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben!**

**Ich hab es nicht früher am Wochenende geschafft, bitte verzeiht! Verzeiht mir auch die Länge des Kapitels - es hat sich wieder verselbstständigt und ich musste bis an einen bestimmten Punkt kommen...**

**Und auf diesem Weg nochmal danke für alle Reviews und netten Worte von Euch! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass euch meine Geschichte, und vor allem das letzte Kapitel, so berührt hat. **

**Vielleicht kann die ein oder andere nachvollziehen, wie sich Hermione gerade fühlt – so ganz ohne zu wissen, was Sache ist. Severus ist eiskalt und sie ist fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Wer weiß, wie lange sie es aushält. Die zweite Woche nach den Ferien beginnt und es wird nicht besser – im Gegenteil. **

**Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Euch zumute ist...lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr durch seid...auch, wenn ihr nur einen **_**Crucio**_** loswerden wollt... ;o/**

*stelltvorsichtshalbereinePackungTaschentücherhin* 

**VLG KeyMagic**

* * *

***Phil Collins: „Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)*** (für das ganze Kapitel)

* * *

Kapitel 26

Am Montagmorgen versuchte sie, die vom Weinen geröteten Augenränder so gut wie möglich mit Puder zu überdecken und sich einen halbwegs glaubwürdigen, normalen Gesichtsausdruck aufzuzwingen.

Neuer Tag, neues Glück! Vielleicht sollte sie lieber ein Fragezeichen dahinter machen, doch ihre Großmutter hatte es sie gelehrt. _Wenn du dich schon nicht für andere zurechtmachen willst, tu es wenigstens für dich, du fühlst dich sofort besser_, hatte sie irgendwann einmal gesagt. Genau das versucht Hermione heute in die Tat umzusetzen.

Eher mehr als weniger müde schlurften fast alle gleichzeitig in die Große Halle und Hermione versuchte währenddessen, den Lehrertisch zu ignorieren, an dem der schwarze Schatten wieder fehlte. Wieder und wieder. Als sie doch aus einem Zwang heraus den Kopf drehte, sah sie ihre Hauslehrerin auch nicht gerade erfreut zu dem leeren Platz deuten, an dem _er_ sonst saß. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit seinem anderen Tischnachbarn, Professor Flitwick, der mit den Schultern zuckte, zog McGonagall nur die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Es begann aufzufallen, dachte sich Hermione und hoffte, die Schulleiterin würde diesbezüglich ein Machtwort sprechen. Vermutlich würde sie es wirklich tun, denn sie konnte sich durchsetzen – freundschaftlich oder bestimmt oder beides.

Der Dienstagmorgen war ein kompletter Déjà Vu für Hermione. Die gleichen Szenen in ihrem Bad und in der Großen Halle. Den ganzen Morgen über hatte sie die Worte ihrer Oma vor sich hin gemurmelt und war letztendlich um sechs Uhr früh aufgestanden, um sich ein perfektes Make...um sich eine perfekte Maske aufzusetzen. Ob das Glück heute mir ihr sein würde, wusste sie nicht, aber ihr Bauchgefühl und ihr Herz hatten da ganz konkrete Vorstellungen. Deshalb bekam sie heute keinen Bissen runter, sondern trank nur etwas Kürbissaft. Ginny hatte sie gestern schon beobachtet, aber außer belanglosen Dingen nichts gesagt. Hermione hatte es gemerkt und bewusst den Smalltalk und das Lachen mitgemacht. Heute begann es, anders zu werden.

„Du solltest etwas essen."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Du hast mir schon Vorträge gehalten wie wichtig das Frühstück ist. Wenn man gar nichts oder zu viel im Bauch hat ist das nicht die beste Voraussetzung für den Unterricht, und schon gar nicht für Zaubertränke, will ich hinzufügen."

„Ginny, bitte. Nicht jetzt."

„Schon gut. Wird ja einmal nicht so schlimm sein.", kam sie ihrer Freundin entgegen, während sie sich weiterhin ihre eigenen Gedanken machte.

Es war gut, dass sie nichts gegessen hatte, am Ende wäre ihr noch übel geworden. Snape war so schlimm wie die Woche davor und irgendwann in der Stunde meldete sich Hermione geistig ab, weil er sie sowieso weder ansah, aufrief noch irgendetwas fragte. Für sie war es so, als sei sie nicht da und für ihn war es offensichtlich genauso. Dann war es auch egal, ob sie aufpasste oder nicht. Punkt. Ihre drei Freunde hatten die Arbeit heute gut im Griff und sie brauchte nur schneiden, hacken, auspressen und den Rest machten sie, weil es so eingeteilt war.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um die Ferien und versuchten krampfhaft etwas zu finden, dass _das_ hier erklären würde. Sie ging jeden einzelnen Tag durch. Auch wenn er sich am Anfang mit Worten und Taten _gewehrt_ hatte – und nicht nur einmal – hinterher war er es auch mal gewesen, der den ersten Schritt getan hatte, wenn er...naja, als er den Kampf mit dem Auflauf gewinnen wollte oder als er etwas Unterstützung gebraucht hatte, sich für die richtige Wäsche zu entscheiden. Der Gedanke daran ließ ein kurzes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen, das aber genauso schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war – die Augen hatte es sowieso nicht erreicht.

Als sie gedanklich am Samstag angekommen war, als Dr. Parker sie beinahe erwischt hatte, kam ihr _seine_ Reaktion in den Sinn, als sich Nat später im Wohnzimmer verabschiedet hatte. Eine halbwegs rationale Hermione , die gerade neben sich stand, sagte ihr, dass ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich nur noch etwas _unbehaglich_ gewesen war aufgrund des _Vorfalls_ in der Praxis. Nur dass ein Severus Snape selten Unbehaglichkeit ausstrahlte. Die _Frau_ in ihr interpretierte die gleiche Szene unter dem Titel _Eifersucht_ mit einem ziemlich ungeübten Schauspieler. Wobei Schauspieler ja nicht ganz abwegig war – oft hatte er eine echte Show abgezogen, und nicht nur im Krieg.

„Du bist verrückt! Eifersüchtig? Tz.", schalt sie die Frau – dummerweise nicht nur in Gedanken.

„Was meinst du?", flüsterten Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig. Nicht gut.

Snape hatte Ohren, die verboten gehörten – ‚außer an jenem Samstag', gab _irgendeine_ Hermione ihren Senf dazu.

„Potter, Weasley, glauben sie, das Punkteglas kann auch eine Negativzone anzeigen?!"

‚Du bist gerade _meine_ Negativzone, Snape.', dachte eine dritte, nämlich eine echt mies gelaunte Hermione. Sonst hatte die leider nicht viel zu sagen im Moment.

„Nein? Ich schon. REICHT ES IMMER NOCH NICHT SEIT LETZTER WOCHE?" Er stand vor ihrem Tisch und begann, ihn zu umrunden. Langsam, schleichend, wie eine Raubkatze auf Beutejagd. Selbst die Slytherins hielten die Luft an, denn sie waren nicht wirklich verschont geblieben bisher – nur das Ausmaß war geringer.

„Wenn, und ich werde mich nicht wiederholen, _ETWAS_ meint , meinen Unterricht stören zu müssen, dann heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man es MITMACHEN MUSS!" Bei den letzten Worten hatte er sein Buch auf den Tisch geknallt. „Sie können den Mund schließen, wenn ihnen der Abschluss wichtig ist."

Harry stand kurz vor einem Ausbruch, hatte aber mit der Zeit gelernt, sich zu beherrschen. Der Respekt, der seit der Schlacht entstanden und gewachsen war, schien dahin – von einer oder von beiden Seiten? Er versuchte wirklich sein Bestes. Kurz sah er zu Ginny rüber, deren Mundwinkel krampfhaft zuckten, damit sich bloß nicht die Träne ihren Weg bahnen konnte. Das war einfach zu viel in den letzten Tagen. So gerne hätte er seine Freundin getröstet, doch das grenzte im Moment an Lebensgefahr.

Hermione stand völlig abwesend dabei.

_Etwas_ – hatte er wirklich _etwas_ gesagt und damit sie gemeint? Ja, kein Zweifel. Was..._wen_ denn sonst?

Snape ging weiter. „Falls sich nun einer in Sicherheit wiegt..." Dabei hatte er Ron im Fokus, der nicht einmal mehr wagte, zu atmen. „...dem kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich um eine überaus dumme..."

Plötzlich zögerte er. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde klang es so und sah es so aus, als hätte er vergessen, was er sagen wollte. Hätte es jemand gewusst, hätte derjenige es vielleicht verstehen können. Die Pause entstand genau da, als er Hermiones Platz erreicht hatte und hinter ihr stand.

Kurz vor der Stunde hatte sie nochmal ihr zartes, nach Blumen duftendes Parfum aufgefrischt, nur ganz wenig. Eigentlich störte es sie sonst beim Brauen und irgendwann in einer anderen Zeit hatte er so etwas auch allgemein verboten, doch die Stimme ihrer Großmutter hatte gewonnen. Sie wollte perfekt für _ihn_ sein – oder für sich – zumindest äußerlich, soweit es die Schuluniform mit Rock und Bluse hergab. Die Umhänge konnten sie sowieso zu den fast nur noch praktischen Zaubertrank-Stunden nicht tragen.

Den Duft hatte sie am letzten Feriensonntag getragen, und als sie sich an dem Nachmittag ein letztes mal so innig geliebt hatten, hatte er ihr zugeflüstert, wie gut sie dufte und dass sie ihm beinahe alle Sinne raube – kurz bevor er...

Kaum hörbar räusperte er sich. „...um eine überaus dumme Einstellung handelt."

Er atmete so stark aus, als hätte es ihn unglaublich angestrengt, den Satz zu beenden.

Als er wieder vorne am Pult war, wich Hermiones Starre, sodass sie sich am Tisch abstützen musste.

Der Rest der Stunde zog sich endlos und es wurde kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen.

Nachdem Harry erst mal Ginny umarmt und ihr einen Kuss gegeben hatte, kümmerte er sich um Hermione. „Mine, komm, es ist vorbei. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich davon halten soll. So gemein war er schon lange nicht mehr. Oder noch nie. Dich als _etwas_ zu bezeichnen, ist schon ein starkes Stück. Ich meine, _ich_ bin es ja irgendwie gewöhnt.", versuchte Harry sie aufzumuntern und lächelte schief. Dann hatten sie es also mitbekommen, dass er sie gemeint hatte und wunderten sich eigentlich, dass er _sie_ nicht angeschnauzt hatte. Andererseits hatten sie selten seine Reaktionen verstehen können. Ein kurzer Verweis, ein Aufreger, und alles wäre vorbei gewesen. Doch _das_, fanden sie, ging im Verhältnis zu weit. Viel zu weit.

„Du hast ihm doch nicht Peeves auf den Hals gehetzt oder ihn am Ende noch an den Haaren gezogen?"

Hermione schubste Harrys Arm runter, den er ihr freundschaftlich um die Schultern gelegt hatte. Das war es, was sie umkehren ließ. Sie waren ein paar Schritte raus aus dem Kerker, aber vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät. Gleich kam sowieso die nächste Klasse und er konnte nicht weit sein.

Nein, an den Haaren gezogen hatte sie ihn nicht – sich nur darin festgekrallt und ihre Lippen darin vergraben, wenn sie gekommen war. Wenn Harry wüsste, was für ein Spaß er sich da erlaubt hatte...

„Ich muss zurück."

„Nein, nein, nein, musst du nicht."

„Es muss geklärt werden."

„Um alles in der Welt, Mine, lass es heute. Hast du nicht aus _meinen_ Fehlern gelernt?"

Sie war schon weg und Harry schaute ihr besorgt hinterher. „Du kannst sie eh nicht umstimmen, Harry. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie nicht in Stücken wieder rauskommt.", sagte Ginny ebenso besorgt.

Das Labor war schon sauber und bereit für die nächsten Schüler. Sorgfältig verschloss sie die Tür.

„Professor Snape..." Heute wollte sie ihn nicht mit seinem Vornamen ansprechen – weil es nicht passte, weil sie nicht wollte und weil die andern gleich kommen könnten.

„Ich möchte kurz etwas mit ihnen besprechen."

Noch stand er mit dem Gesicht zur Tafel und sie sah, wie er sich um Millimeter aufgerichtet hatte.

„Es ist wichtig – es ist..._mir_ wichtig."

Sie ließ ihm Zeit, die er scheinbar brauchte, und doch erschreckte sie sich, als er sich mit Schwung umdrehte, seinen Zauberstab zückte und die Tür aufschwingen ließ.

Hörte er die nächsten Schüler kommen oder...?

„Raus!", sagte er, wie so oft leise und bedrohlich, den Blick auf die offene Tür gerichtet. Dann verschwand er in Richtung Vorratsraum.

„Wenigstens hat er mit dir gesprochen.", sagte sie zu sich und der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme konnte es durchaus bald mit seinem aufnehmen. Kaum war sie auf dem Flur, knallte die Tür zum Labor heftig zu, die nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war. Damit brach ihre Fassade und sie wischte sich unterwegs die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Jetzt war sie sich sicher – es lag an ihr.

Die Gryffindors aus der ersten Klasse kamen ihr entgegen und bekamen ganz panische Gesichter. Wenn schon jemand wie Hermione Granger weinend aus Snapes Stunde kam, konnte das nur eine Katastrophe bedeuten. Ängstlich gingen sie weiter.

Es gelang ihr, sich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen auf dem Weg zu Binns. Als sie auf die anderen traf, sahen die meisten nur eine Hermione, die wahrscheinlich Strafarbeiten bekommen hatte. Nicht aber ihre besten Freunde.

„Mine, was ist passiert?" Harry hatte genauer hingesehen und Ron war auch nähergekommen und hatte sie sanft am Arm gepackt. Ja, sie hatten sich alle verändert mit der Zeit.

Ginny, die sich gerade mit Parvati unterhalten hatte, drehte sich um, weil sie _ihre_ Jungs sprechen hörte.

Sie erschrak regelrecht bei Hermiones Anblick und kam näher. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah noch Reste des leicht verschmierten, braunen Kajalstiftes.

„Mine, sag uns, was...", versuchte Harry zum zweitenmal.

Ginny drückte Harry und Ron leicht beiseite und flüsterte: „Nicht jetzt, Jungs.", während sie ganz leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Für das bisschen, was Hermione davon mitbekam, war sie Ginny wirklich dankbar, und vor allem dafür, dass sie nichts fragte, den ganzen Tag über nicht.

Abends ging Hermione ohne Essen auf ihr Zimmer, duschte fast eine halbe Stunde und wusch sich das Make-Up, den Duft und die Tränen ab. Beim Abtrocknen erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Samstagabend, wo er sie, noch halb nass, auf den Arm genommen und ins Schlafzimmer getragen hatte.

‚Nicht weinen, nicht weinen, nein, du bist eine Frau, du kommst mit so _etwas_ klar. _Etwas_. Du kommst klar!' Vorerst.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an noch etwas. Wie hatte sie das bloß vergessen können? Durch Ginny wahrscheinlich. Schnell öffnete sie den Kleiderschrank, riss den Koffer raus und fand einen unscheinbaren Beutel, den ihre Freundin glücklicherweise nicht ausgepackt hatte.

Liebevoll und mit unendlicher Vorsicht – was eigentlich gar nicht vonnöten war – holte sie den Inhalt heraus und legte ihn aufs Bett.

Es war zwar erst neun Uhr, doch sie fühlte sich so erschöpft, dass sie sich einfach nur noch hinlegen wollte.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen war der erste, an dem sie nicht von allein aufstand. Ginny hatte geklopft und keine Antwort erhalten, deshalb kam sie jetzt durch den verzauberten Durchgang einfach in Hermiones Zimmer.

„Hermione, was ist? Wir müssen los. Bist du wach?"

Sie drehte sich nur auf die andere Seite und rollte sich noch tiefer in ihre Bettdecke.

Ginny kam näher und versuchte es nochmal.

„Hey, Süße, ist dir nicht gut?"

„Es ist nichts."

„Das sehe ich, das nichts ist. Eben. Nichts. Kommst du nun?"

„Nein."

Sie seufzte ein bisschen so, wie es ihre Mutter immer tat, wenn die Kinder nicht gehorchten, doch es war ebenso liebevoll gemeint. Ginny hatte viel von ihrer Mutter geerbt, vor allem das große Herz und dass sie die Menschen liebte. Schnell lief sie ein paar Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und bat Harry, dass er sie bei Professor Flitwick entschuldigen möge. Natürlich würde er es tun, aber er machte sich auch Sorgen. Seine Ginny würde schon wissen, was zu tun ist und er liebte sie dafür jeden Tag mehr.

„So! Rutsch mal ein Stück."

Ginny setzte sich vor Hermione auf die Bettkante und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey, ist es wegen gestern? Es ist doch nur Snape. Meine Güte, er hat uns schon alle mal fertiggemacht."

Hermione stöhnte auf und presste die Bettdecke auf ihren Mund. _Nur_ Snape. Snape war alles. Severus war alles. Warum hatte es früher nie so weh getan? Weil sie da jünger gewesen, es nicht so weit gegangen und _sie_ anders gewesen war. Und er war er. Severus – und jetzt wieder Snape. Nicht weniger, aber vielmehr.

Am allerschlimmsten war, nicht zu wissen, _warum_ es so war. Sonst konnte man etwas unternehmen, etwas erklären oder...anfangen zu trauern.

Das hier war einfach nur Leere – vollkommen und bis ins Mark gehend – selbst nach so kurzer Zeit. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, wo sie doch immer alles so rational und klug überdacht hatte, dass Leere so weh tun könnte.

„Es ist nicht nur Snape, oder?"

Hermione zuckte regelrecht zusammen und hätte am liebsten herausgeschrieen, dass es _nur_ er war. Nur?

„Du vermisst ihn."

Für sie klang es wie _Snape, du vermisst ihn_. Vermissen tat genauso weh wie die Leere, und dass die Leere so eiskalt sein konnte, kam noch hinzu – als wäre ihr Herz gefroren.

„Hast du denn mal versucht, ihn zu erreichen? Das muss doch irgendwie gehen."

„Ich hab keine Antwort. Nichts."

„Das erklärt alles. Ach Süße..."

Ginny begann nachzudenken, während sie Hermione weiterhin automatisch über die Haare strich. Dann musste sie wohl ihren Eltern von ihm erzählt haben, wie sonst hätte ihn ihre Post erreichen können? Vielleicht war er misstrauisch, weil er eine Antwort ihren Eltern zukommen lassen musste und nicht direkt an sie schreiben konnte. Andererseits erklärten es die muggelstämmigen Schüler immer damit, dass die Internatsschule strenge Regeln hatte oder so ähnlich. Und Hermione war in diesen Dingen nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht, sagte ihr Gefühl. Wenn es das nicht war, was dann? Die eigentlich einzigste Möglichkeit neben der anderen war (wenn er nicht gerade ins Krankenhaus gekommen war oder noch schlimmer), dass er sie nur ausgenutzt hatte.

„...manchmal hilft reden. Erzähl mir alles. Sag mir, was er gesagt hat, wie er sich verhalten hat, daraus kann man Vieles herauslesen."

Erst wollte sie nicht, doch dann war es ihr egal. Sie berichtete, wie er sich am Anfang gewehrt hatte, weil es so schnell ging, wie er langsam aufgetaut war und welche kleinen Gesten oder Bewegungen sie wirklich lieben gelernt hatte. Es war so anstrengend, weil sie jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen musste, um nichts zu verraten.

Als sie ihren Abschied schilderte und was er zuletzt gesagt hatte und vor allem, _wie_ er es gesagt hatte, vergrub sie ihren Kopf in ein Shirt, dass sie die ganze Zeit unter der Decke festgehalten hatte.

Ginny merkte, wie sie sich bemühte, nicht zu weinen.

„Gib mir das mal, du brauchst dich nicht verstecken, und jetzt schau mich an. Eines kann ich dir sagen: Nichts davon hört sich so an, als sei es nicht echt gewesen. Wenn ein Mann schauspielert, hätte er immer sofort _ja_ und _auf jeden Fall_ und _ich liebe dich_ und _natürlich will ich dich wiedersehen warum fragst du_ gesagt. Das hier klingt ganz anders."

Während sie sprach, faltete sie das Shirt zusammen und wieder auseinander oder drehte es hin und her. „Es klingt einfach...richtig und das war es auch, da bin ich mir sicher."

Hermione lachte nur resignierend auf.

„Du kannst es jetzt gerade nicht erkennen, aber ich. Es wird wieder gut, Süße, irgendwann. Und jetzt... Hm, sag mal, was ist das hier für ein Shirt, das ist doch nicht deins!" Nach zwei Sekunden gab sie sich schon selbst die Antwort. „SEINS? Wie cool. Hat er es vergessen oder..."

Ginny brauchte nur die Augen von Hermione zu beobachten und wusste Bescheid. „Du hast es geklaut.", kicherte sie, auch, um sie etwas aufzumuntern.

„Ich habe _nicht_ geklaut! Er...ich...es lag rum und er...hat nicht daran gedacht."

„Kluges Mädchen. Ich hatte am Anfang auch eins von Harry im Bett. Man kann gar nicht anders...es riecht dann alles nach...ihm. Man kann das gar nicht erklären." Sie drehte und wendete es diesmal bewusst und stellte nach einer Weile fest, dass es einfach schwarz war, woraufhin Hermione eine Augenbraue hochzog und erschreckend an jemanden erinnerte.

„Einfach schwarz? Hm, da muss sich doch noch mehr herausfinden lassen. Schade, nur ein Schildchen mit einem L drin. Das sind die Muggelgrößen, ja, weiß ich. Die Zauberwelt ist da einfallsreicher. Die Schneider oder Designer haben immer ihr eigenes Zeichen, das überall auftauchen kann. Manchmal beginnen sie zu leuchten, oder sie bewegen sich oder...was weiß ich."

„Das haben wir auch...naja, ähnlich."

„Hast recht, hab ich gar nicht gesehen...schwarz auf schwarz. Es ist nur aufgestickt. Ein Ritter auf einem Pferd?"

„Was?"

„Hier...da ist es."

„Hab ich gar nicht gesehen... Das ist...oh... Dad hat davon ein paar Teile...aber...?"

„Ja und? Dein Dad ist ja auch ein Mann, oder?", lachte sie, froh darüber, dass Hermione etwas auftaute und mit ihr redete.

„Äh, ja." Sie kannte die Marke und sie war nicht gerade...Durchschnitt. Im Gegenteil. Diese Kleidung trugen auch die, die in _Ascot_ zum Pferderennen gingen. Gut, Severus und Durchschnitt passte schon nicht zusammen und sie ärgerte sich, dass sie all seine Sachen nicht mal genauer angesehen hatte. Wo hatte sie nur ihren Kopf gehabt und solch interessanten Dinge verpasst? Ach ja...

„Was ist das?", frage Ginny und schnüffelte regelrecht an dem Shirt. „Der Geruch, nein, der Duft kommt mir so bekannt vor. Woher das denn?"

„Ähm...keine Ahnung."

„Sein Parfum oder so? Aber ich kenne keins von... Doch, Harry hat irgendwann mal eins gekauft in Muggellondon vor Weihnachten, aber das ist es definitiv nicht. Hier, riech mal. Ach Quatsch, kennst du ja sicher im...äh...Schlaf."

Wie recht sie hatte. Es duftete nach Kräutern, wohl seiner eigenen Mischung, die ihr auch so gut gefiel und nach der sie ihn fragen wollte – ursprünglich – und nach _ihm_. Selbst ein Geruch konnte einen traurig machen... der die Sinne betört. Wie wahr.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht. Ich kann das nicht kennen, oder doch? Es erinnert mich an...sind es Kräuter? Vielleicht benutzt sie Mum schon mal zum Kochen. Aber wie... ach, ich weiß es echt nicht. So ein Pech. Vielleicht fällt's mir später ein. Weißt du was? Ich entschuldige dich für heute und sag Professor McGonagall Bescheid."

Hermione schaute sie nur ungläubig an.

„Mir fällt schon was ein, keine Angst. Und morgen wird es besser, ja? Ich sorge dafür, dass dich heute alle in Ruhe lassen und dann hole ich dich morgen früh ab."

„Danke...du bist...so lieb."

„Klar doch. Und schlaf dich aus."

Das mit dem Schlafen hatte nicht gut funktioniert. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, einen Fernseher zu haben, der sie abgelenkt hätte, so wie sie es Zuhause schon mal tat, wenn sie keine Lust auf die Welt hatte. Später hatte schlafen gar nicht mehr funktioniert, weil sich ihre Gedanken im Kreis drehten und sie es nachts noch einmal unten im Kerker versucht hatte – ohne Erfolg.

* * *

Dementsprechend war ihr auch zumute, als Ginny sie am Donnerstag früh abholte. Mit Mühe und Not konnte sie ihre Freundin überreden, drei Löffel Müsli zu essen und schleifte sie regelrecht durch den Schultag. Harry und Ron wurden mehr und mehr besorgt, und Ginny hatte ihnen mit wenigen Worten erklärt, dass es ihr im Moment nicht so gut ging wegen ein paar...Frauenangelegenheiten. Andernfalls hätten sie keine Ruhe gegeben, doch bei diesem Thema hielten sie sich lieber zurück. Außerdem hatte sie sie gebeten, Hermione nicht darauf anzusprechen. Daran hielten sie sich und versuchten, sich so wie immer zu verhalten, damit sie ein bisschen Normalität um sich herum hatte. Das würde sicher bald wieder vorbei sein, dachten sie.

So vergingen auch die Zaubertrankstunden am späten Nachmittag, ohne dass sich etwas geändert hatte – für sie. Sie verbrachte sie wie in Trance und alle versuchten, ihre Arbeit zu übernehmen, wenn Snape nicht hinsah. Irgendwie schafften sie es, weil sie sich unglaublich Mühe gaben. Seine schlechte Laune schien sich immer noch steigern zu können und die ersten Schüler fingen an zu überlegen, ob sie zur Schulleiterin gehen sollten. Indirekte _Hilfe_ hatten sie von Malfoy bekommen, der nach erneutem Punktabzug von Slytherin ausgetickt war und Snape angeschnauzt hatte. So etwas hatten sie noch nie erlebt und das Donnerwetter suchte seinesgleichen. Das hatte Hermione in die Realität zurückgeholt und sie überlegte, ob sie heute noch einmal den Versuch wagen sollte, mit ihm zu reden – schließlich war er ja gerade auf Draco sauer. Doch Snape rauschte in der Sekunde aus dem Klassenraum und verschwand irgendwo draußen, als die Stunde endete. Das war neu und sie hatte keine Chance.

Liebevoll kümmerte sich Ginny um Hermione und versuchte, alles so gut wie möglich zu drehen, dass es normal war. Sie bemerkte zwar, dass sie sich nicht mehr so schön schminkte wie am Anfang und nur noch wenig aß, doch das war normal, wenn man Liebeskummer hatte. Sie war ziemlich still geworden und antwortete meistens nur noch, wenn sie angesprochen wurde. Ihre Freunde akzeptierten das und versuchten zu lächeln.

Erst Freitagmittag änderte sich noch etwas, als Ron – wie so oft und wie üblich – fragte, ob er eine kleine Hausaufgabe bei ihr abschreiben dürfe.

„Ich darf nicht abschreiben, …Mine?! All die Jahre…", spuckte Ron mitsamt seines letzten Kartoffelstückchens aus. „Jaja, du hast uns immer erst hingehalten, aber die Zeit wird knapp, ich kann es nun mal nicht so gut…".

„Ron, mach den Mund wieder zu, wir fragen gleich nochmal nach…nach dem Essen wird jeder müde und dann…", versuchte Harry zu beschwichtigen.

„Hört auf, auf, auf!", schrie Hermione plötzlich. „Lasst mich in Ruhe, lernt endlich selbst, ENDLICH – ihr habt doch das _echte_ Leben kennen gelernt – und schon wieder vergessen? Im echten Leben seid ihr allein. Und, Harry, NEIN, nicht nachher und niemals!"

Ron versuchte es nochmal mit seinem besten Dackelblick. Das hatte immer funktioniert, selbst nach ihrer _Trennung_. Das reichte ihr. Sie sprang auf, dass der Stuhl nach hinten kippte und das sah ihr so ganz und gar nicht ähnlich… das erinnerte irgendwie an…

„ICH HAB SIE NICHT GEMACHT, KAPIERT? Gar keine. NIE WIEDER – ES REICHT MIR!" Dann rannte sie aus der Großen Halle.

„Musste das jetzt sein, BRUDER?!"

„War doch eine normale Frage. Kann doch nicht ahnen, dass sie _so _drauf ist."

„Ach, ihr versteht gar nichts. Ich lauf ihr jetzt nach und ihr seid einfach nur...geht trainieren."

Der Ausbruch war für Hermione so ungewöhnlich, dass Ginny nicht wusste, ob sie ihr wirklich folgen sollte. Trotzdem hatte sie es getan und es war gut so, denn sie konnte sie wieder beruhigen. Am Wochenende beschloss sie kurzerhand, bei Hermione zu schlafen, dass sie nicht so alleine war, und das war die richtige Entscheidung. Sie wollte gerne in ihrem Zimmer bleiben und redete sogar mit Ginny über ganz normale Dinge. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie wirklich keine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte und daran merkte man, dass es tiefer ging als jemals zuvor.

Sie versuchte auch nicht mehr, hinunter in den Kerker zu gehen, denn es hatte keinen Zweck. Zu den Mahlzeiten, bei denen sie meistens – wenn überhaupt – nur dabei saß, etwas trank und höchstens einen Esslöffel voll hinunterbekam, war er sowieso nicht da, schon gar nicht an einem Wochenende.

Bei den Jungs hatte sie sich entschuldigt, denn sie hatte nachts viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie gar nichts damit zu tun hatten und dass es wirklich nur normale Fragen und Gespräche gewesen waren, wie sie sie seit Jahren führten. Alle litten genug unter Snape im Moment, da sollten sie nicht noch zusätzlich untereinander angiften. Daher war der Samstagabend eine schöne Ablenkung gewesen. Sie hatten zusammengesessen und alle hatten sich die beste Mühe gegeben, sie abzulenken.

Harry hatte heimlich mit Ginny gesprochen, weil er erkannt hatte, was los ist. Ron wollte er davon erst mal nichts erzählen – bis er es vielleicht selbst kapierte – weil er seit einiger Zeit wieder von Hermione sprach, und zwar nicht als beste Freundin. Scheinbar hatte er wieder mehr Gefühle für sie – oder sie hatten nie ganz aufgehört.

Es war ja noch nicht kompliziert genug, hatte Ginny daraufhin entnervt gestöhnt, obwohl sie es schon geahnt hatte. Sie vertraute auf Harry und der wiederum zeigte viel Verständnis, dass seine Freundin sich jetzt mehr um Hermione kümmerte. Wer könnte es besser?

* * *

Spät abends an dem Samstag kam Ginny mit ihrem Kissen zu Hermione und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett, es war ohnehin so groß. Ohne zu fragen begann sie, ihr eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte zu erzählen, die sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit von ihrer Mutter kannte...

Bald mischte sie immer mehr dazu, dass sie beide von einem Thema ins andere getragen wurden...

Durch einen daraus resultierenden Zufall fand Ginny heraus, dass Verus Se_verus_ war. Nach einer ersten Ohnmachts-Anwandlung, einem Blutdruck von über 300 und einem leicht hysterischen Lachanfall ließ sie sich überreden, den Tarnumhang von Harry zu borgen und mit in den Kerker zu gehen, weil es so nicht mehr weitergehen konnte. Die ganzen Schüler waren so fix und fertig von dem Unterricht bei Snape – Hermione eingeschlossen – dass sie es einfach versuchen wollte und musste, nochmal mit ihm zu reden. Gesagt, gewagt.

Ginny klopfte bei Snape an die Bürotüre und nannte ihren Namen, damit er auch öffnen würde. Er erschien tatsächlich an der Tür, die er unwirsch aufgerissen hatte. Während Ginny ihm eine Geschichte auftischte und das Blaue vom Himmel herunterlog, schlüpfte Hermione, verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, in sein Büro. Ginny kam mit einem Straf-Aufsatz wegen unnötiger Störung zu später Stunde glimpflich davon, grinste und verschwand um die nächste Ecke im Flur, wo sie warten wollte und musste – falls irgendetwas schief gehen sollte.

Snape schloss die Tür, nahm sein Whiskyglas aus dem Regal neben der Tür, das er dort abgestellt hatte und wandte sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu. Das Glas flog zu Boden und zerbarst in tausend Scherben, denn er hatte _sie_ gesehen. Sie, wie sie in seinem Schreibtischstuhl saß in dem nachtblauen Spitzentop, ein Bein lässig über die Stuhllehne gelegt.

„Entweder es endet so...oder so. Du hast die Wahl. Aber das Schweigen und die Hölle, das endet jetzt und hier und ohne einen anderen Ausweg."

Mehr sagte sie nicht und sah ihm dabei so würdevoll in die Augen, wie es ihre letzte Kraft noch zuließ.

Er war wie vom Donner gerührt und konnte nichts mehr denken, außer, wie dumm er gewesen war. Dumm und völlig neben sich, wie ein beleidigtes Kind, dem das liebste Kuscheltier genommen worden war. Es gab immer drei Seiten einer Situation, in der man steckte. Seine Sicht, ihre Sicht...und die Wahrheit. Schlagartig erkannte er, dass sich die Erde um die Sonne drehte, und nicht die Sonne um einen Snape.

Er fragte nicht wie oder warum oder was, sondern hob sie einfach hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Unsägliche Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft übermannte ihn und sie wurde dadurch mitgerissen. Und nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte er sie laut seinen Namen rufen, als sie unter ihm kam.

* * *

Seit mehr als zwei Wochen hielt sich das gute Wetter und ganz Britannien genoss sichtbar schönes, und mit Temperaturen um die 20 Grad oder mehr, ungewöhnlich warmes Frühlingswetter. Der Sonntagmorgen machte keine Ausnahme und die Sonne war schon fast ganz aufgegangen, als Ginny sich im Halbschlaf auf die andere Seite drehte und merkte, dass Hermione scheinbar unruhig träumte. Beruhigend legte sie die Hand auf ihre Schulter und schloss erneut die Augen. Ausschlafen musste man immer ausnutzen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, da wurde sie erneut halb wach, weil ihre Freundin irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte und sich bewegte. Weil sie noch so müde war, schloss sie die Augen und döste vor sich hin, als Hermione laut seufzte und mitten in ihrem wohl ziemlich laut ausgesprochenen „SeVERUS" aufwachte.

„Hä was..._wer_ _is_t?" Ginny schlug die Augen auf und griff nach Hermiones Hand.

„Ah, _Verus_..."

„Was meinst du?", murmelte Hermione ganz verwirrt und schwer atmend.

„Du hast wohl laut geträumt und ich war auch noch nicht ganz...beisammen...scheinbar."

„Was hab ich gesagt?"

„Du hast nicht viel gesagt, nur vom letzten Wort bin ich wohl richtig aufgewacht. Hab ich erst nicht mitgekriegt, aber du hast, glaub ich, Verus gemeint. Hörte sich erst anders an aber sonst gibt es kein Wort. das ähnlich klingt... Süße, hast du von ihm geträumt?"

„Äh...jaaah.", nuschelte Hermione verschlafen.

„Du hast ganz gerötete Wangen...geht's dir gut? Kriegst du genug Luft?"

„Jaaah, schon gut. Dan-ke."

Sie legte den Arm über ihren Kopf und konnte Ginny nicht in die Augen sehen. Hatte sie wirklich gerade im Schlaf _Severus_ gerufen? Du meine Güte. Was für ein Glück, dass sie sich keinen anderen Namen ausgedacht hatte, sonst wäre das ganz gehörig in die...Hose gegangen. Sie hatte wirklich von ihm geträumt und sofort erschienen ihr die Bilder davon, die sich so echt _angefühlt_ hatten.

Es war so greifbar gewesen. Sie fühlte noch seinen festen Griff, als er sie vom Büro in sein Bett getragen hatte und war...ja, war wirklich von ihrem Orgasmus aufgewacht, der schon im Traum begonnen hatte – so echt, dass ihr jetzt durch das Gefühl des Verlustes die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Mit den Fingern strich sie über ihre Lippen und fühlte seine Küsse, als wenn er gerade erst zur Tür hinausgegangen wäre.

„Du hast mir nicht geantwortet, Süße. Ich glaub, wir müssen dringend was unternehmen. Was hast du bloß geträumt? Erst stöhnen, jetzt weinen..."

Hermiones Wangen glühten noch immer von den Bildern im Kopf und den Empfindungen überall auf ihrem Körper und Ginny traf mal wieder ins Schwarze.

„Ich glaube, deine süßen roten Bäckchen verraten dich gerade, meine Liebe...das war aber ein intensiver Traum, was? Hab ich auch schon mal gehabt in der ersten Schulwoche nach...du weißt schon...nach _den_ Weihnachtsferien. Mist, dass es nur ein Traum war, hm?"

„Jaaah verdammt."

„Wir müssen wirklich dringend was unternehmen, ich weiß nur noch nicht wie."

„Ja.", flüsterte Hermione und ging mit weichen Knien ins Bad.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Ginny...die Geschichte von gestern Abend...sie hat ja noch normal angefangen, aber dann..."

„Was bitte? Ich hab sie ganz normal erzählt, wie Mum es seit Jahren tut."

„Aber wir haben doch nachher über...du weißt schon...geredet."

„Gewiss nicht, Süße, ich konnte sie nicht einmal zu Ende erzählen. Irgendwann hab ich gehört, wie du auf einmal tiefe und gleichmäßige Atemzüge von dir gabst. Endlich hast du mal geschlafen!"

„Dann hab ich das alles wohl geträumt? Oh!"

„Das kann man wohl sagen."

* * *

Noch trauriger als zuvor gingen sie gemeinsam am Montagmorgen in die Große Halle. Hermione war flau im Magen und konnte nicht glauben, wie ein Traum sie so aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Ihr Herz tat so weh und sie sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm, dass sie meinte, umzukommen.

„Du musst etwas essen, komm schon, wenigstens den Apfel hier."

„Ich kann nicht..."

„Doch, du wirst, sonst werde ich böse."

„Jetzt gleichst du gerade deiner Mum."

„Na, das kann ich noch besser, wenn du jetzt nicht hörst."

Als die Jungs endlich dazukamen, nahm Harry Hermione von hinten in den Arm und Ron drückte kurz ihre Schulter und lächelte verlegen. Eigentlich konnte sie sich glücklich schätzen, wenigstens echte Freunde zu haben. Deshalb versuchte sie, zurückzulächeln und bekam ein Strahlen zurück.

Daraufhin nahm sie tatsächlich den Apfel und hatte ihn fast geschafft, als ein Knall die Große Halle erschütterte und alle zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ach ne...man beehrt uns auch mal wieder.", kommentierte Ron, der erstaunlich ruhig geblieben war.

Ginny hatte sich so erschreckt, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, was er meinte.

„Na guck doch...der große Auftritt muss ja sein.", erklärte er und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Lehrertisch, ohne hinzusehen.

„Oh, na das ist ja ein Ding. Ich glaub, die Hölle gefriert gleich. Ich kann gerade gar nicht sagen, welcher Blick schlimmer ist. Der von McGonagall oder der von ihm."

Jetzt wachte Hermione aus ihrem Schock auf und drehte langsam den Kopf. Die Stimmen ihrer Freunde hatte sie so gehört, als würde sie Ohrenschützer tragen. Erst der Traum, dann dieser Schlag der Tür und jetzt seine Gegenwart.

„Hermione, Hermione...was ist jetzt? ...Ist doch nur er... Da hat McGonagall wohl endlich ein Machtwort gesprochen. Der muss sich auch mal fügen."

Sie merkte nur noch, wie ihr übel wurde und rannte aus der Halle zu den Mädchentoiletten.

Den restlichen Montag brachte sie irgendwie hinter sich und konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr dran erinnern. Abends holte Ginny ihr einen Traumlos-Trank von Madame Pomfrey und wartete, bis sie schlief. Dann begann sie zu überlegen, wie sie Hermione helfen konnte, aber ihr waren die Hände gebunden, da ihr Freund für sie in der Muggelwelt unerreichbar war. Irgendwas musste es doch geben...

* * *

Dank der Hilfe von Poppy hatte Hermione wenigstens in der Nacht zum Dienstag geschlafen, wenn es ihr sonst auch nicht viel besser ging. Wie auch?

Pünktlich um acht standen alle im Flur vor dem Labor und warteten auf Snape.

„Hier, trink wenigstens was, Hermione. Bitte."

„Ich hab kein Durst, und jetzt lass mich."

Ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck war alles, was sie gerade als Antwort bekam.

„Bitte. Ich vergaß."

„Du fällst mir noch um. _Ich_ bitte dich... Du hast nur heute Morgen nicht einmal mehr einen Apfel gegessen – das kann nicht so weiter gehen. Außerdem ist es so warm draußen, selbst hier unten ist..."

„Im Kerker ist es kalt. Eiskalt."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt mit einem unglaublichen Sarkasmus in der Stimme, den man von ihr nicht gewohnt war, rauschte er an ihnen vorbei und der Luftzug ließ sie frösteln. Eine Antwort war nun nicht mehr möglich, da sie es mittlerweile gar nicht mehr wagten, irgendein Wort unaufgefordert zu flüstern, geschweige denn zu sprechen.

Der heutige Trank war schwierig und die Zutaten stanken zum Himmel. Ob er wirklich zum Lehrplan gehörte oder ob es nur eine weitere Schikane von ihm war, wusste keiner so genau. Die einzigste, die es wahrscheinlich gewusst hätte, wenn sie noch die _alte_ wäre, war Hermione. Was blieb ihnen, als sich ihrem Schicksal zu fügen? Ein Problem, das noch hinzukam, war die extreme Hitze, denn der Stinkende Nieswurz musste fast zwanzig Minuten über höchster Flamme gekocht werden.

Es kam wie es kommen musste. Hermione wurde schlecht, obwohl sie nichts gegessen hatte, und lief mit der Hand vor dem Mund aus dem Labor. Nie hatte es jemand gewagt, ohne Erlaubnis den Unterricht zu verlassen, aber dazu war sie gar nicht mehr in der Lage.

Endlich angekommen, übergab sie sich heftig und versuchte danach, sich mit kaltem Wasser wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen. Man konnte nicht sagen, was nun schlimmer war: Dem Unterricht fernzubleiben oder wieder reinzugehen. Sie entschied sich für Letzteres, denn beides würde Konsequenzen haben – so oder so. Also nicht den letzten Rest Würde verlieren.

So leise wie möglich ging sie wieder an ihren Platz und fühlte seine Augen auf ihr. Genauso leise wie sie schlich er sich an ihren Tisch und sprach Ginny an.

„Wenn noch einmal jemand wagt, meinen Unterricht unaufgefordert zu verlassen, fliegt der- oder _die_jenige von der Schule, das kann ich ihnen VERSICHERN! Richten sie es aus!"

Das war zuviel. Ginny nahm allen Mut zusammen – sie hatte schon anderes erlebt wie sie alle.

„Sie haben genau gesehen, was los war, SIR!", sagte sie leiser, als sie vorhatte.

„DAS MACHT KEINEN UNTERSCHIED, WEASLEY."

Danach beendete er die Stunde und rauschte als erster aus dem Kerker, wie schon zuvor. Die meisten wunderten sich noch, dass er keine Strafen verhängt hatte, bevor ihnen bewusst wurde, dass die Strafen auch auf einem ganz anderen Weg kommen konnten.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, ich kann es nicht verstehen...wieso spricht er nicht dich an? Was ist da los?"

Hermione schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und wischte sich über die Stirn.

„Du hast recht, Ginny, ich verstehe es auch nicht.", meinte Harry und grübelte vor sich hin. Daraufhin holte Hermione ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und wischte sich den Schweiß und die Tränen ab.

„Du hast keine Schuld, Süße, und jetzt komm."

In der nächsten Schulstunde, wie immer bei Binns, blätterte Hermione abwesend in ihrem Buch über Koboldkriege und fand den Zettel, den sie in den Ferien so schnell in ihren Schulsachen verstaut hatte. Als sie weiterblätterte, schwebte er durch einen Luftzug auf den Boden.

„Dir ist ein Zettel aus dem Buch gefallen.", bemerkte Ginny und sah ihn sich an, während sich ihre Augen weiteten. „Von ihm? Aus den Ferien? Wie süß. Den hätte ich auch aufbewahrt." In Professor Binns Unterricht konnten sie ruhig flüstern, der bekam sowieso nicht viel mit.

Hermione seufzte nur.

„Hey, denk dran, ich hab dir was gesagt, es wird wieder. Ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, glaub mir. Ich glaub fest daran." Erneut las Ginny den Zettel und stutzte.

„Die Schrift kommt mir so bekannt vor. Wieder so ein Déjà Vu, genau wie das Shirt. Ich werde langsam verrückt. Wo hab ich die denn schon mal gesehen? Hast du mir den Zettel vielleicht schon mal gezeigt?"

„Weiß nicht.", log Hermione und hoffe, dass Ginny es bis Donnerstag vergessen hätte, wenn sie wieder bei Snape Unterricht haben würden. _Dort_ sah sie die Schrift zweimal in der Woche an der Tafel.

„Tja, kann ja sein. Ich werde wohl alt.", grinste Ginny und gab den Zettel zurück. „Hier!"

„Oh, oh, danke.", flüsterte Hermione und legte das Stück Papier schnell wieder zurück in ihre Tasche. Sie schluckte schwer, weil sie sich erinnerte, an welchem Tag sie den Zettel Zuhause auf dem Küchentisch gefunden hatte.

Als sie abends im Bett lag, holte sie dieses kleine Stück Papier wieder hervor, das ihr so wichtig geworden war. Immer wieder las sie es durch: _Wie ich hoffe, wird es nicht allzu lange dauern, bis ich wiederkomme_, hatte er geschrieben. Sie versuchte, an die Worte zu glauben und stellte sich vor, dass sie immer noch Gültigkeit besäßen.

„Weißt du, was komisch ist?", sagte Ginny vor sich hin, als sie abends wieder im gleichen Zimmer lagen. „Viele Lehrer scheinen die gleiche Schrift zu haben...die von Verus sah der von Professor _Obermies_ ziemlich ähnlich. Ist mir eingefallen. Liegt wohl am Beruf..."

„Hm...hast wohl recht.", war das einzigste, das Hermione noch sagte, bevor sie durch den Trank in einen halbwegs erholsamen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Die Tage waren anstrengend genug und ehe sie sich versahen, war es wieder Donnerstag. Wieder Snape.

Beim Mittagessen sahen sie auf einmal Luna, wie sie in ihrer so typischen Art durch die Gänge wandelte und am Gryffindor-Tisch stehen blieb.

„Das ist...ungewöhnlich...ja...aber schön...wirklich schön..."

„Dass Nargel schön sind, hast du vorher noch nie behauptet, Luna. Was ist heute anders?"

Luna setzte ihre rosafarbene Brille ab und schaute ihre Freunde an.

„Jaja, ich weiß, aber das ist eine neue Brille. Sie zeigt mir, wer gerade verliebt ist. Habe sie auf dem Dachboden bei uns gefunden. Ich weiß nicht wo sie herstammt, vielleicht von Mum oder meiner Großtante Vif. Die Zeiten sollten auch langsam glücklicher werden, meint ihr nicht? Will jemand..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ron hatte ihr die Brille schon aus der Hand gerissen und setzte sie sich gerade auf die Nase. Er ließ sein Blick schweifen und hätte dabei niemals zugegeben, dass er sich – bewusst oder nicht – zuerst Hermione heraussuchte. Sie war nicht mit ihnen zum Essen hereingekommen, sondern kam endlich nach und setzte sich.

Rons Herz machte einen kleinen Aussetzer und dann einen Hüpfer. Man sah den Schein bei ihr ganz deutlich. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter während er langsam die Brille abnahm und sie Harry reichte. Der schaute ihn nur verwundert an und fragte erst gar nicht. Er wusste ja, dass Hermione gerade heftigen Liebeskummer hatte, nur nicht wegen Ron. Die Brille konnte doch bei ihr gar nichts anzeigen, da sie so verletzt war im Moment. Oder doch? Was hatte der denn wieder gesehen?

Im Gegensatz zu Ron drehte sich Harry erst einmal zu allen Seiten der Großen Halle, lächelte mal hier, wunderte sich mal da und war ganz verwirrt, als er den blassrosa Schein um Vincent Crabbe sah. Dann drehte er sich zu Ginny um und war fast geblendet von dem intensiven pink um sie herum und ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln. Merlin, wie glücklich er war! Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, weiterzumachen, dazu war die Sache viel zu lustig.

Genau in dem Moment erhob sich Hermione, um sich einen winzigen Löffel Suppe in ihre Schale zu gießen, die sie doch nicht essen würde. Hunger hatte sie keinen – wie immer in letzter Zeit.

„Hermione! Du, du..."

„WAS, Harry? Nimm die blöde Brille ab, was soll das? Was willst du?", schnappte sie.

„Wow, das waren gerade aber echt viele Worte für heute, hat sich etwa was geändert? Ich dachte, der Schein wäre von Ginny weil du genau neben ihr sitzt, aber du leuchtest ja ganz von allein! Der Schimmer um dich herum sieht nur so aus, als sei er hinter einem Nebel."

„Ich vergess' mich gleich, hör auf so dumm rumzureden, was soll das alles, lass mich in Ruhe!"

Mit leisem Maulen, wovon man nur Bruchstücke von so etwas Ähnlichem wie _Ron_, _nicht leicht_ und _Hormone_ heraushören konnte, setzte Harry sich wieder und machte einfach weiter. Er hatte ja schon viel Verständnis, aber wenn es bei diesen Frauenthemen zu weit ging, war er doch leicht überfordert.

Bis dahin hatte er noch gar nicht daran gedacht, sich mal den Lehrertisch auf der Empore vorzunehmen. Professor Sinistra, ein frisches rosa, ja, sie war schon etwas länger verheiratet und offensichtlich glücklich. Hagrid, ganz klar, dachte an seine Madame Maxime, und pink liebte er sowieso, deshalb strahlte er fast wie Ginny. So langsam verstand er sich mit der Brille immer besser. Weiter. Professor McGonagall ging etwas ins orangerote, wie die Federn eines Phönix, allerdings mit ein paar dunklen Flecken, wie wenn ein buntes Glas trüb wird.

„Luna, die dunklen Stellen, ist das normal?"

„Dunkle Stellen? So wie Flecken? Ja, ja, das sehe ich bei Dad auch immer, seit Mum damals gestorben ist. Er liebt sie immer noch so sehr", bestätigte Luna traurig.

Harry verstand. Wie schön musste es gewesen sein – eine Jahrzehnte dauernde Liebe, sogar über den Tod hinaus. So etwas wünschte er sich auch. Irgendwie war keiner überrascht gewesen, als herauskam, dass sie und Professor Dumbledore mehr gewesen waren als nur gute Freunde und Kollegen. Als nächstes...

Ginny war während der ganzen Aktion immer stiller geworden und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Nur noch nebenbei hörte sie Harry vor sich hin murmeln. Irgendwas stimmte nicht ganz.

Sie wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harry die Brille plötzlich auf den Tisch warf. So weit weg wie sie war, hatte sie ihrem Freund gar nicht mehr zugehört, während er den Lehrertisch weiter beobachtet hatte.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können, Luna, nix für ungut, aber die Brille funktioniert nicht. Zumindest nicht richtig. Aber Ginny, du...du hast mich doch wirklich lieb, oder?"

„Was soll das, Harry, das weißt du doch, und warum gehst du so achtlos mit Lunas Sachen um?"

„Er hat recht, Schwesterherz, guck doch selbst...ach menno, und ich hatte gehofft dass..."

Ginny riss ihrem Bruder die Brille aus der Hand und versuchte die Stelle zu finden, die die beiden gerade im Fokus gehabt hatten.

Professor Sinistra, Hagrid, dann Professor McGonagall. Bis dahin hatte sie eben noch alles mitbekommen. Dann kam Professor Flitwick, ohne irgendeinen Schimmer, zur Zeit jedenfalls. Professor Snape wurde von einem satten, dunklen Rotton umgeben, fast bordeaux, aber wie hinter einem Schleier. Zu seiner Rechten saß Madame Hooch, die...

Ginny stockte. Das mussten die beiden gemeint haben. Professor Snape? Professor Snape sollte verliebt sein? Das war doch nicht möglich, oder doch? Andererseits würde es sein Verhalten in letzter Zeit erklären – der Schein um ihn herum war ziemlich...neblig. _Das_ stimmte nicht mit ihm und er ließ alles an seinen Schülern aus. Das war durchaus plausibel. Wenn die Brille funktionierte, hätten sie wenigstens eine Erklärung und Ginny konnte es kaum erwarten, die anderen über ihre Entdeckung aufzuklären.

Ein Gedanke kam ihr aber noch rechtzeitig. Sie winkte Luna zu sich und fragte sie flüsternd:

„Sag mal, weißt du, wie genau sie funktioniert? Ich meine, müssen die jeweiligen Verliebten, ich meine die Partner oder Partnerinnen, anwesend sein oder können sie von mir aus auch in einem anderen Land sein?"

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, müssen sie anwesend sein – außer, wenn jemand gestorben ist. Das wird ja durch die dunklen Flecken angezeigt. Die Liebe stirbt halt nie, weißt du, was ich meine?"

„Hm ja...ich weiß. Danke, Luna."

In Ginnys Kopf begann es zu rotieren. Sie wusste von Snapes Liebe zu Lily, doch seine Aura hatte keine dunklen Flecken, sondern war nur hinter einem Nebel versteckt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...dann war _sie_ hier...die, die er liebte? Wer sollte das denn sein? Vielleicht Trelawney, witzelte sie mit sich selbst, bevor sie wieder ernsthaft nachdachte. Oder vielleicht Sinistra – also wäre er unglücklich weil sie verheiratet war? Konnte sein, glaubte sie aber nicht. Nein, irgendwie nicht. Sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

Und kurz darauf traf die Erkenntnis sie wie ein Schlag. Hermione leuchtete, wenn auch stark getrübt. Das konnte dann nur bedeuten, dass Lunas neuester Fund doch nicht funktionierte, denn Verus war ja nicht hier. Dann würde auch Snape nicht verliebt sein und damit wäre wieder alles normal bis auf seine Laune. Das erklärte dann aber immer noch nicht Hermione, die ja definitiv tief drinsteckte. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.

Die Brille konnte nicht bei einem die Wahrheit anzeigen und bei dem anderen nicht stimmen. Entweder – oder. Die letzte Möglichkeit war, dass Hermione sie angeflunkert hatte und es einer aus Hogwarts war. Aber warum hatte sie ihn dann erst in den Ferien kennen gelernt? Das konnte auch nicht stimmen oder war auch gelogen. Warum sollte sie lügen? Sie konnte ihr doch vertrauen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Was für ein verfluchtes Ding. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich verflucht und sollte ihr nur den Verstand rauben...

‚Du bist verrückt.', stellte Ginny fest und verdrängte die wirren Gedanken. Außerdem beschloss sie, dass sie Ron dringend sagen müsste, dass er sich keine Hoffnungen machen sollte.

* * *

Der Unterricht ging weiter und sie mussten sich wieder auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Noch eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung – dann war es wieder soweit. Ab in die Hölle und durch.

Die zwei Stunden Zaubertränke waren vorüber. Die dritte Woche neigte sich dem Ende und keiner wollte daran denken, wie lange es noch so katastrophal weitergehen würde.

Üblich war – bis vor den Ferien – dass alle aus den Kerkern flüchteten, so schnell wie möglich, nachdem der Unterricht beendet war. Heute nicht. Wieder nicht. Heute trödelte wieder jeder ein bisschen herum, denn Snape war als erster hinausgeeilt und ging mit schnellen Schritten und wehenden Roben den Gang hinauf. Sie wollten ihm nicht im Weg stehen und vor allem ihm nicht nochmal begegnen. Das war nicht das erste mal in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen. Das hatte er früher nie oder nur selten gemacht und langsam wunderten sich alle.

Alle bis auf eine.

Er war auf der Flucht, auf der Flucht vor _ihr_. Sie wusste es. Er hatte sich Todessern, Dumbledore und Voldemort gestellt, aber nicht _ihr_. Er hatte nie eine Konfrontation gescheut, mit niemandem, nur mit _ihr_.

Nur heute war es anders. Heute war _sie_ anders. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Die Tränen standen in ihren Augen, aber gleichzeitig flackerte ihre angestaute Wut darin auf, all die Wut, die sich tief in ihrem Inneren angesammelt hatte und nun wie ein Vulkan auszubrechen drohte.

Sie war die Letzte, weil sie ihn eigentlich heute nicht mehr sehen wollte, nur irgendetwas in ihr regte sich. Warum gerade heute, wusste sie nicht. Irgendetwas vermischte sich gerade in ihr, die unsagbare Traurigkeit, die angestaute Wut, die Enttäuschung, seine Worte während der letzten Ferientage, ihre Courage aus den vergangenen Jahren, die Gefühle als Frau und noch weitere undefinierbare Empfindungen, die allesamt als eine explosive Mischung unter der Oberfläche brodelten.

Bei seiner Flucht hatte er heute kurz seinen Kopf umgedreht. Zum erstenmal. Warum, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Obwohl sie hinter den meisten Schülern zurücklag, trafen sich ihre Augen genau – zum allerersten mal seit den Ferien. Und das war der eine, der letzte kleine Funke, der sie ausbrechen ließ.

Mit schnellen Schritten bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Mitte ihrer Klassenkameraden, während sie nach Professor Snape rief. Manche wurden angerempelt oder beiseite geschoben und es war ihr egal. Die anderen schauten sie schon komisch an, manche auch nicht, denn es war nicht unbedingt das Ungewöhnlichste, dass Hermione noch etwas wissen wollte nach dem Unterricht.

Nur wer sie genau ansah, wurde aufmerksam. Ginny setzte sich in Bewegung und versuchte, sie mit schnellen Schritten einzuholen.

„Hermione, warte, du kannst noch nächstes Jahrhundert fragen, er ist nicht besser drauf als sonst...bitte...".

Sie hörte natürlich nichts und rief immer lauter nach Professor Snape. Er machte keine Anstalten, stehen zu bleiben. Jetzt hatte sie alle anderen Schüler überholt und blieb abrupt stehen, dass Ginny fast auf sie drauf prallte.

„Professor Snape, warten sie!", rief sie außer Atem.

Hermione hatte den letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung gerade noch aufbringen können. Aber jetzt war es vorbei. Endgültig.

„Warten _sie_!"

Natürlich wartete er nicht.

„BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN!"

Den Tonfall und die Lautstärke waren sie von Hermione nicht gewohnt, deshalb schauten die meisten schon gespannt zu und versuchten, mit ihr – und ihm – Schritt zu halten.

Ginny spürte irgendetwas – weibliche Intuition womöglich, oder ziemlich wahrscheinlich – denn sie griff Hermiones Umhang hinten am Rücken und versuchte, sie aufzuhalten und zu beruhigen. Dass es nicht klappte, ahnte sie schon vor dem Ausbruch – irgendwie.

„SEVERUS SNAPE, BLEIB ENDLICH STEHEN!

SIEH MICH AN! SIEH MICH ENDLICH AN, VERDAMMT!", schrie sie durch den Korridor, dass man meinte, es hallte durch das ganze Schloss.

tbc


	27. Schlangengift

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben,**

**da ihr ja scheinbar mit Hermione leidet und ihr wahrscheinlich Snape am liebsten in den...Allerwertesten treten wollt, lade ich mal lieber schnell hoch, bevor ich mich ab Sonntag für eine Woche abmelde. Also bitte nicht böse sein, wenn nicht direkt eine Antwort kommt – ABER: Wenn alles klappt, kommt das nächste Kapitel relativ pünktlich am darauffolgenden Sonntag. **

**Ich hab euch lieb ;o), auch die Unbekannten...**

**VLG KeyMagic**

**P.S.: Die Songtipps, die ich heute gebe, passen so erschreckend, dass ich ein bisschen zitieren musste. Ihr müsst sie euch eigentlich anhören, dann wisst ihr genau, wie Hermione drauf ist... herrje**

* * *

Kapitel 27

* * *

***Savatage: „Taunting Cobras"***

"_Hey, you, she's g__onna get you if you go walking by this corner slow_

_Don't think she's gonna let you leave just because you want to go_

_Boy you ain't seen nothing yet – It's a long train of regret"_

* * *

„SEVERUS SNAPE, BLEIB ENDLICH STEHEN!

SIEH MICH AN! SIEH MICH ENDLICH AN, VERDAMMT!", schrie sie durch den Korridor, dass man meinte, es hallte durch das ganze Schloss.

Sie waren alle stehen geblieben wie erstarrt. Alle, er auch.

Ron war vor Schreck der Rucksack auf den Boden gefallen, Lavender schaute ganz interessiert und irritiert und Harry knetete nervös seinen Zauberstab, den er instinktiv gezückt hatte. Die meisten Slytherins fingen nach dem ersten Schock an zu grinsen – in Erwartung einer nie da gewesenen Auseinandersetzung eines Schülers mit Snape und eines Donnerwetters, das sie noch ihren Enkeln erzählen würden. Endlich war der Fokus wieder auf Gryffindor. Und zwar so richtig.

Hermione zitterte am ganzen Körper, ließ aber ihre Augen nicht von Snape. Sie konnte das Flackern in seinen Augen sehen, obwohl sie im Flur etliche Meter auseinander standen. Ginny hielt sie immer noch von hinten fest und fing an, mit der anderen Hand kleine Kreise auf Hermiones Rücken zu ziehen, vielleicht auch, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Ganz langsam realisierte sie dabei, dass Hermione Snape geduzt hatte. Ihre Gedanken fingen wieder an zu rotieren, so schnell, dass sie kein klares Bild zu fassen bekam. War es ihr nur so herausgerutscht? Sie war doch immer so korrekt gewesen! Ein über Jahre hinweg angeeignetes Verhalten war eigentlich schon automatisiert, _das_ konnte es nicht sein.

Was sonst? Was wenn...? ‚Dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen...' ratterte ihr Unterbewusstsein, und sie wusste nicht, warum es das tat. ‚Nein, das _kann_ nicht sein. Das ist ausgemachter Unsinn. Kann nicht. Ginny, du hast gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch.'

Sie kam ein bisschen hinter Hermiones Rücken hervor, um besser sehen zu können und gegebenenfalls schneller _helfen_ zu können, bei was auch immer.

Snape sah sie einige Augenblicke mit eisiger Miene an, aber Hermione hielt seinem Blick stand. Urplötzlich machte er ein paar schnelle Schritte auf sie zu und packte sie am Arm, dass sie aufschrie. Mit der anderen Hand griff er ihren Hinterkopf, zog sie grob an ihren Haaren zu sich und küsste sie hart auf den Mund.

„IST ES _DAS_ WAS DU WILLST? EINEN SKANDAL? AUF MEINE KOSTEN? brüllte er.

Ginny hielt die Luft an und presste sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund. ‚Snape hat sie geküsst, Snape hat sie...'

„HAST DU ES SCHON ALLEN ERZÄHLT? _IHM_ AUCH?"

Harry reagierte ganz anders als seine Freundin, ganz nach Gewohnheit. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und richtete ihn gerade auf Snape. Vor Voldemort hatte er keinen Rückzieher gemacht – warum jetzt?

„UNTERSTEHEN SIE SICH, POTTER, SONST WERDEN SIE LERNEN, WIE SICH EIN RICHTIGER _CRUCIO_ ANFÜHLT!"

Nun zitterte auch Ginny am ganzen Körper, weil sie die Szene beinahe _haut_nah miterlebt hatte. Snape schien sie gar nicht realisiert zu haben. Das Zittern und der Schock erschwerte weiterhin das Denken, sodass sie nur Gedankenfetzen an ihr vorbeiziehen sah. Für Sekunden bewegte sich keiner und auf einmal stieg ihr ein Duft in die Nase, der sie schwindeln ließ – nicht wegen der Intensität, sondern weil sie ihn kannte..._er_kannte. Kräuter! Und sie sah sich, wie sie in Hermiones Zimmer das Shirt, sein Shirt, an sich presste, um sich an den Duft zu erinnern. Der gleiche Duft...SEIN Duft! Und dann war da noch...

Snape drehte sich plötzlich blitzschnell wieder um und richtete den Zauberstab nun auf Hermione.

„Obl..." Sie war vorbereitet. Schon seit den Ferien.

„PROTEGO!", schrie sie ihm entgegen und sein Zauber prallte daran ab. Kaum, dass sie den Schutz über sich gelegt hatte, machte sie sich bereit, loszulaufen – er würde ihr nicht entkommen. Diesmal nicht mehr.

Die ganze Situation war so grotesk, dass keiner mehr klar denken konnte. Harry ließ den Zauberstab wieder sinken und funkelte Snape hasserfüllt an. _Er_ war also der Grund für Hermione...für...die Hölle von Unterricht! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er hatte gar keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was _das_ alles mit sich brachte... Nur nebenbei bekam er mit, dass Neville Ron mit aller Kraft festhielt – festhalten musste. Er schien Snape irgendwas antun zu wollen, egal was. Auf Neville war Verlass, Harry konnte sich ja nicht um alles kümmern, und Hermione war im Moment die, auf die er aufpassen musste.

Bevor sich Harry den Weg durch die Menge bahnen konnte, um ihn vielleicht mit anderen Mitteln angreifen zu können, richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab auf die Schüler, von denen die meisten mittlerweile in einem gebührenden Abstand die Szene verfolgt hatten, und sprach einen gewaltigen _Obliviate_. Ob generell oder nur an Schülern verboten, war vergessen und völlig egal. Es war _not_wenig.

Dann drehte er sich um, dass sein Umhang nur so flatterte, und war so schnell um die Ecke des Flures verschwunden, dass Hermione nun doch rennen musste, damit er ihr nicht entkam.

Bei der Klasse hatte der _Obliviate_ funktioniert und die Schüler gingen ein wenig irritiert, aber zügig ihres Weges, nur Ginny stand wie versteinert im Flur und wurde von ein paar Mitschülern angerempelt, weil sie im Weg war.

Sie hatte noch recht nahe an Hermione gestanden...hatte der _Protego_ sie mit eingeschlossen? Da sich scheinbar keiner ihrer Mitschüler auffällig oder entgeistert benahm, musste es wohl so geschehen sein.

„Ginny, Ginny, was ist mit dir?" Harry war zurückgekommen und fasste sie an der Schulter. „Schatz, ich mach mir Sorgen, was ist los?"

„Harry...nichts...nein, es...ist nichts.", sagte sie nervös und war kurz davor, sich die Finger zu brechen, weil sie sie so krampfhaft ineinander verschlungen knetete.

Mittlerweile war Ron auch wieder in ihrer Nähe, denn er hatte nach Hermione gesucht. Sie musste schon vorgegangen sein.

„Was ist mit ihr? Hey, Gin, du sieht aus, als hättest du einen Dementor gesehen."

„Lasst mich, Jungs."

„Bitte Schatz, sag mir..."

„LASST MICH! Ich...ich...muss nur Hermione finden. Jetzt. Sofort. Sonst...passiert ein Unglück."

„Du siehst aus, als wenn du gleich umkippst. Du hast ja alle Farbe verloren. Ich komme mit!"

„Auf keinen Fall."

„Aber..."

„ICH MUSS LOS – JETZT. GEHT!"

„Ja dann..."

Ron sah Harry an und der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich wieder eine Sache unter Frauen, das verstehen wir sowieso nicht.", versuchte er resignierend zu erklären. Trotzdem war ihm ein wenig mulmig zumute. Ginny wirkte so, als hätte sie etwas so richtig erschreckt oder sie sei so richtig verzweifelt, doch beides konnte nicht sein. Warum auch? Es war doch nichts passiert, außer, dass es Hermione im Unterricht mal wieder übel geworden war.

* * *

Er hätte sie abhängen können, das wusste er. Warum tat er dann nicht alles dafür? Zwar trugen ihn seine Beine schnell aus dem Kerker, doch in eine Richtung, die er absolut nicht im Sinn hatte. Höher und höher, eine Treppe nach der anderen. Warum ausgerechnet hierhin? Bald stand er in dem verlassenen Trakt des siebten Stocks, wo _ihr_ Raum war, wo er ihr _danke_ gesagt hatte, wo er mit ihr glü...

„Ich kann mich wehren und ich werde es wieder tun, falls es nötig wird.", rief sie ihm mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinterher, wobei sie ihn langsam einholte. Eigentlich wollte er ihr entkommen und sie links liegen lassen, wirklich, doch irgendetwas ihn ihm sagte ihm, das Maß sei voll, zumindest für heute. Er konnte sich nicht gegen sich selbst wehren. Schon wieder. Was für eine Katastrophe.

Nach gefühlten Minuten, in denen er vor ihr stand und sie immer noch mit eiskalter Miene angeschaute, brachte er nicht viel hervor.

„Du hast dich in den Ferien auch nicht gewehrt.", sagte er kaum hörbar. Mit den laut gesagten Worten begann seine Fassade zu bröckeln.

„Wogegen?", flüsterte sie ebenso leise und mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Gegen deine Gefühle...und gegen mich. Du hast es zugelassen und jetzt...sieh dir an was daraus geworden ist."

„Was draus GEWORDEN IST?", schrie sie, ohne Rücksicht auf eventuelle Mithörer. „Du hast mich behandelt wie ein NICHTS seit wir zurück sind, du hast mich ignoriert und ich weiß nicht im Geringsten warum."

Ginny hatte so eine Ahnung, wo Hermione zu finden war. Sie hatte gesehen, dass sie nach oben gelaufen waren. In diesem Teil der vielen Flure kamen nur selten Schüler hin. Es war ein Ort, wo man fast immer ungestört sein konnte, wenn man musste – hatten sie und Harry eines Tages herausgefunden.

Als sie ganz außer Atem von den vielen Treppen um die letzte Ecke bog, hörte sie schon Hermione schreien. Sie zwang sich, weiter bis zur nächsten Säule zu gehen. Ihre Freundin in so einer Situation alleine zu lassen, brachte sie nicht über sich. Sie alle waren so sehr zusammengewachsen in der schlimmen Zeit. Nur konnte sie bis jetzt gar nicht einschätzen, was für eine Situation es war. Die Ahnung, die sie hatte, versuchte sie verzweifelt zu verdrängen. Leider sprach alles, was sie eben gehört und gesehen hatte, dagegen.

„Du müsstest meine Ignoranz gewohnt sein nach all den Jahren – und kannst nicht damit umgehen? NUR IST ES DANN NICHT MEIN PROBLEM!". Snapes Stimme war von leisen Tönen bis zu einem Brüllen angewachsen. Die angestaute Wut bahnte sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche, die er mit Punktabzug und Strafarbeiten nicht im Geringsten hatte kompensieren können.

* * *

***Within Temptation: „Caged"***

"_He told me he loved me__while he laughed in my face, he just led me astray__…"_

* * *

Ginny hatte ihn selten brüllen gehört und dachte immer, wenn er leise spricht, würde es am meisten Angst einflößen. Nicht so jetzt. Eine andere Komponente kam hinzu – sie hatte ihn nie so emotionsbeladen erlebt, nie hatte er einen derartigen Gefühlsausbruch gezeigt. Sie traute sich nicht mal, normal zu atmen, obwohl sie kaum Luft bekam.

„WAS HAST _DU_ FÜR EIN PROBLEM? Seit ich hier angekommen bin, ist NICHTS gewesen. Keine Berührung, kein Wort, nicht einmal ein Blick. WAS IST LOS? DU MACHST UNS DAS LEBEN ZUR HÖLLE, DU MACHST MEIN LEBEN ZUR HÖLLE!"

Er kniff nur die Augen zusammen und es schien so, als würde er all seine Kraft brauchen, um nicht handgreiflich zu werden.

„NICHTS, NICHTS IST LOS. Verstehst du es denn nicht? Sonst willst du immer klug sein – und es war auch NICHTS. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass es weitergeht?", sagte er, und man glaubte, das Gift käme über seine Stimme an die Oberfläche. Er wandte sich ab und schaute durch eines der hohen bunten Fenster des Gangs.

Ginny atmete heftig aus, weil sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein, das _konnte_ nicht wahr sein, was sie da hörte. In den wenigen Sekunden des Schweigens hatte sie einen lichten Moment und errichtete vorne an der Treppe eine leise Alarmbarriere, damit wenigstens sie gewarnt würde, falls jemand von unten hier hoch kommen würde. Unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich. Die meisten waren jetzt beim Abendessen. _Das_ hier durfte kein anderer jemals hören.

Im Geiste rekapitulierte sie nochmal alles. Man hatte ja schon gehört und erfahren, dass man in extremen Stresssituationen doch klar denken konnte, wenn es so wichtig war. Sie schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke und sah die beiden.

‚Dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen. Aber Muggel? Nach genauerem Nachdenken kam sie drauf, dass sie selbst den Schluss gezogen hatte – genau wie die Sache mit dem Alter. Nie hatte Hermione etwas Konkretes dazu gesagt. Dann die Antworten, die nicht kamen und...dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ihrer Freundin war es immer am schlechtesten gegangen, vor, während oder nach den Zaubertrankstunden – und nie hatte Snape sie angesehen. Der Duft von eben...und der Zettel. Die Schrift – _seine_ Schrift. Zuviel der Zufälle. _Das_ war es. Sie hatte recht und überlegte völlig überfordert, ob sie recht haben _wollte_. Es schien, als hätte sie keine Wahl.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Eingreifen war wohl kaum das Richtige – im Gegenteil. Entweder in die Höhle des Löwen oder in eine Schlangengrube zu geraten, war nicht wirklich eine Alternative. Das bedeutete dann wohl abwarten. Nervös knetete sie ihre Finger in der Hand, wobei ihr einfiel, was Hermione alles über die Ferien erzählt hatte, über ihn erzählt hatte und über sie..._beide_. Das Bild, das sie von _Verus_ durch die Schilderungen im Kopf erschaffen hatte, musste sie durch Sna..., durch Se_verus_ ersetzen und ihr wurde ganz schwummrig. Krampfhaft versuchte sie erst mal, die _Details_ auszublenden, die in ihrer Erinnerung schwebten. Damit würde sie sich später befassen...müssen.

Snape sprach weiter gegen das Fenster und das holte Ginny zurück in die..._Realität_.

„Du dummes..._Mädchen_. Manchmal bin ich auch _nur_ ein Mann, stell dir vor, ich habe es ausgenutzt. Nur Sex, nichts weiter." Ihm wurde leicht übel und war froh, dass er von der steinernen Mauer gestützt wurde.

Hermione stand da, als hätte er sie geohrfeigt. Als sie wieder bei sich war, stellte sie sich direkt hinter ihn.

„Sag mir das ins Gesicht!"

Von ihm kam keine Reaktion.

„SEVERUS SNAPE", schrie sie, „DREH DICH UM UND SAG MIR DAS INS GESICHT! ICH WILL DABEI IN DEINE AUGEN SEHEN!"

Vor lauter Entsetzen weiteten sich Ginnys Augen und sie fühlte sich, als mache ihr Herz gleich einen Aussetzer. ‚Es ist wahr!' Ihre Ahnung, ihre Befürchtung, die Erkenntnis erwies sich gerade als richtig – ohne Zweifel. Deutlicher hätten sie sich nicht ausdrücken können. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, denn sie hatte Hermione selten oder eigentlich noch nie schreien hören. Vor allem _was_ sie da schrie, konnte einem vor lauter Verzweiflung die Tränen in die Augen treiben.

Noch immer drehte er sich nicht um.

„Wer bist du, dass du mir Vorschriften machst? Du hast es gehört und damit ist Schluss."

„Du sagst so etwas? Du, der du die ganze Zeit _nein_, _nein_, und _nein wir dürfen nicht_, _nein es ist falsch_ gesagt hat? Der sagt jetzt _ich habe es ausgenutzt_? DU LÜGST!"

„Bist du sicher?"

„Nur Sex? Und was war dann mit den drei Wochen bis jetzt? Kannst du nicht mehr? Hast du genug?"

„Oh, die Vorzeige-Gryffindor kann auch unter der Gürtellinie?"

„Ich habe den besten _Lehrer_!"

„Es war eine...NETTE ABWECHSLUNG!", erklärte er süßlich, wobei er meinte, seine Innereien würden sich nach außen kehren vor lauter Übelkeit.

„DU LÜGST SCHON WIEDER, DU GEMEINER...BASTARD!"

Er lachte spöttisch. „Ich habe schon Schlimmeres gehört."

„Kannst du haben, aber vorher sag mir eines: Was ist zwischen Sonntagnachmittag und Montag nach den Ferien passiert? WAS?"

Snape atmete tief aus und schwieg. Warum war er eigentlich noch hier? Irgendetwas hielt in fest und er kam nicht dagegen an.

„DAS BIST DU MIR SCHULDIG! SAG ES MIR, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!"

„HAST DU ETWA GEDACHT – GEHOFFT – ICH SEI SCHON WEG AN JENEM SONNTAG?", schrie er genauso laut wie Hermione.

„Du hast sicher gedacht _endlich freie Bahn_, oder? _Die alte, hässliche Fledermaus ist endlich weg_? Hattest du _ihm_ schon vorher Bescheid gesagt? Das war ein _perfektes Timing_, doch das beherrschst du ja schon lange, nicht wahr?"

Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Was in Gottes Namen meinte er denn? Sie war sich absolut keiner Schuld bewusst und ihr drehte sich der Magen rum, weil es ihr so sehr weh tat. Was war bloß geschehen?

„WEM HABE ICH WAS GESAGT?"

„Kaum warst du draußen, da bist du IHM um den Hals gefallen. Aber was für ein Pech, ICH WAR NOCH NICHT WEG, WEIL ICH DICH... aaaah verflucht, ICH MUSS MICH NICHT ERKLÄREN!"

„Sam.", flüsterte sie und wusste nicht, ob sie laut lachen oder schreien sollte.

„WAS?"

„Er ist..."

„GLAUBST DU WIRKLICH, ICH WILL DAS HÖREN? HAT ES DIR, HAT ES EUCH SPASS GEMACHT? Oder behandelst du ihn genauso wie mich? Kurz vorher noch mit mir..."

Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die raue Wand, doch spürte den Schmerz nicht im Geringsten.

„Hör mich doch an..."

„ICH BRAUCHE NICHT HÖREN, ICH HABE GENUG _GESEHEN_. WARUM VERSCHWINDEST DU NICHT EINFACH?", schrie er gegen die Mauer.

Mit letzter Kraft wollte sie es nochmal auf die sanfte Tour versuchen, wenn das nicht half, wäre sie verloren. Zögernd ging sie zu ihm hin und stand nun direkt hinter ihm.

„Hör mir zu! Ich habe dir an jenem Sonntag gesagt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, das gilt, und zwar mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. Sogar in dieser Sekunde noch."

Er stieß sich von der Mauer ab und schaute sie an. „Du weißt doch nicht, was du sagst."

„Doch, ich weiß genau was ich sage.

„Verliebt? Ich möchte brechen.", sagte er sarkastisch und drehte sich wieder weg, damit sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich würde dich gerne jetzt hassen, aber kann es nicht. NICHT MAL JETZT, IST DIR DAS EIGENTLICH KLAR?"

„Soll ich es dir beibringen? WIE VIELE LEKTIONEN BRAUCHST DU NOCH, MISS NEUNMALKLUG? Hak es einfach ab, sieh es genau wie ich: Eine weitere, nette ABLENKUNG, AFFÄRE, was weiß ich, wie du es siehst."

„Keine einzige Lektion brauche ich mehr, _Professor_. Mir reicht es. Aber _ich_ habe noch eine für dich:

Was glaubst du...meinst du, es sei SO EINFACH gewesen, dir DAS zu sagen? Oh klar, ja, ich hab gedacht _ah, die Sonne scheint, wem sag ich's denn heute mal?_ Und da DU gerade da warst... Ist ja auch so einfach. Ist ja nur Snape. Oh entschuldige, PROFESSOR Snape. _Der ist ja immer so gutmütig und mag alle seine Mitmenschen, was ist schon groß dabei, ihm heute mal deine Liebe zu gestehen_."

Snape ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Treppe. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch weg, aber sie war noch nicht fertig.

„Aber soll ich dir noch was sagen: Nicht nur mein _Geständnis_ war richtig. _Alles_ war richtig, _es_ war richtig, der Zeitpunkt und du, _du_ warst genau der Richtige – der Richtige für mich. DU UND KEIN ANDERER. Ich bereue es keine Sekunde und ich würde es nie anders erleben wollen. Du bist mir wichtig geworden,", flüsterte sie nur noch.

Er war schon auf dem Weg zurück, als er wie versteinert stehen blieb. War es so, wie es sich anhörte? Der Zeitpunkt, der Richtige für... Das durfte nicht wahr sein, bei allen Göttern des Universums.

‚Um Merlins Namens Willen, bitte nicht, bitte nicht, bitte nicht.' Keiner konnte ahnen, wie er sich jetzt fühlte.

Als er ging, drehte er sich nicht mehr um.

* * *

Ihre Ohren rauschten und sie fühlte sich schwindelig. Aber es war vorbei. Sie hatte es hinter sich. Viel länger hätte sie es auch nicht mehr ausgehalten – die Konfrontation mit ihm war unumgänglich geworden, nur, dass es sich nicht anders anfühlte als vorher. Sie hatte ihm unterstellt, dass er lüge, aber sicher war sie sich nicht. Aber er konnte in den Ferien nicht alles nur gespielt haben...nein, das war nicht möglich, weil sie etwas ganz anderes in seinen Augen gesehen hatte.

Warum hatte er ihr nicht zugehört? Er hatte an dem Sonntag nur Sam gesehen. Irgendwann wurde ihr klar, dass er ihr sowieso nicht geglaubt hätte, nicht in der Situation, nicht in der Rage. Das wäre wahrscheinlich andersherum genauso gewesen. Wie schwer es fiel, klare Gedanken zu fassen, wenn das Herz, wenn die Seele so weh tat...

Bloß jetzt keinem begegnen...sie wollte nur allein sein und erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Raum...an _ihren_ Raum. Vor lauter Kummer hatte sie ihn ganz vergessen, obwohl er ihr doch als Rückzugsort hätte dienen sollen. Vielleicht, weil da auch ihre Erinnerungen an _ihn_ waren. Doch jetzt war es das Beste, was ihr passieren konnte. Sie war doch schon hier oben und realisierte gerade, dass es _ihn_ auch hierhin gezogen hatte. Was für eine Ironie...oder nicht?

Ginny hatte Glück. Snape war an ihr vorbeigerauscht und hatte sie nicht gesehen, weil sie sich fest an eine Säule gepresst und den Atem angehalten hatte. Nicht nur damit hatte sie Glück, sondern auch, dass ihr Alarm nur in eine Richtung funktionierte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie gerade noch, wie Hermione durch eine Tür verschwand, die sie vorher gar nicht gesehen hatte. Schnell lief sie hinterher, doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Der _Alohomora_ funktionierte nicht, also konnte sie nur passwortgeschützt sein. Jetzt konnte sie nicht einmal ihrer Freundin beistehen.

Er rannte die Treppen hinunter und der wehende Umhang ließ ihn wie einen großen, bösen, schwarzen Racheengel aussehen. Jeder, der die Unmöglichkeit hatte, ihm im Weg zu stehen, wurde angeschnauzt und die anderen pressten sich schnell an die Wand oder ans Treppengeländer, um Platz zu machen.

Vor lauter Wut lief Ginny zum Treppenabsatz und schrie runter. Ja, sie hatte wirklich viel von Molly geerbt, zumindest konnte sie sich genauso gut aufregen.

„Snape, sie mieser...MIESE...GIFTIGE OBERSCHLANGE... _DANKE_ AUCH FÜR...ach verdammt.", rief sie ihm hinterher. Glücklicherweise hörte er sie wohl nicht mehr, sonst hätte sie es mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit gemerkt, und es wäre sicherlich schmerzhaft geworden.

Ein leises Klicken hatte sie aufhorchen lassen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und sah, dass die Tür einen Spalt offen stand – die Tür, durch die zuvor Hermione verschwunden war und die sich nicht öffnen ließ. Vielleicht hatte sie sie von innen aufgemacht. Es war keine Zeit zum Wundern.

Vorsichtig vergrößerte sie den schmalen Spalt um ein paar Zentimeter, spähte hinein und war völlig überwältigt von dem großen, schönen, aber relativ leeren Raum. Den hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Und dann entdeckte sie sie.

Hermione kauerte mitten in diesem...Salon auf dem Boden, gänzlich in sich zusammengesunken und weinte – sie wurde regelrecht durchgeschüttelt von ihren Tränen.

„Hey, Süße...", Ginny lief zu ihr hin, kniete sich auf den Boden und nahm sie sofort in den Arm. Hermione fragte nicht, sondern vergrub einfach ihr Gesicht in Ginnys Schulter. Wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind tröstet, wiegte sie sie in ihren Armen und wartete einfach ab, bis sie sich beruhigen würde. So verletzlich und so verzweifelt hatte sie Hermione noch nie erlebt. Nach dem Krieg waren sie zwar alle mit den Nerven am Ende gewesen...aber _das_ hier war anders. Sie war nicht mehr stark und musste es auch nicht mehr sein. _Das_ war es.

Langsam wurden die Tränen weniger und Hermione murmelte vor sich hin.

„Was sagst du, Süße, sag es mir, lass alles raus...bitte."

„Mein Flügel...er ist nicht mehr da..."

„Flügel? Was für ein Flügel?"

„Mein Flügel...hier stand er...genau hier...", sagte sie unendlich traurig und zeigte im Kreis um sich herum. „Auch das hat er mir genommen..."

„Ich versteh nicht, ein Flügel...eine Feder...von einem Vogel?"

„Nein, mein Flügel...zum Spielen..."

„Bitte, Süße..."

„Musik...Ginny...wie ein Klavier...weißt du...nur größer, so schön..."

„Oh...so was haben wir hier in Hogwarts? Wusste ich gar nicht."

„Er...hat ihn für mich gefunden."

Ginny war perplex. Das hätte sie Snape gar nicht zugetraut. ‚Er hat extra für sie...wow.'

„Ich sag jetzt nicht _vergiss ihn_...das wäre zu schnell...wir lassen uns was einfallen, ja?" Schlagartig wurde Hermione bewusst, dass Ginny es wusste, sie wusste von ihm, von ihr, von...

Völlig in Gedanken erhob sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihre beste Freundin.

Ginny war vielleicht nicht ganz so _allwissend_ wie Hermione, doch sie war schell und hatte gekämpft, und sie war intuitiv...sie konnte fühlen.

„Obli..."

„Nein, nein, nein, nein...", sagten sie gleichzeitig und Ginny schützte sich diesmal selbst mit dem _Protego_.

Mit dem laut ausgesprochenen Zauber wachte Hermione regelrecht auf und ihr wurde klar, was sie beinahe getan hätte.

Entgeistert sah sie sie an. „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid...Ginny...", entschuldigte sie sich und nahm sie in den Arm.

Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre. Der Spruch war schon in normalem Zustand schwer zu meistern, geschweige denn in so einem, in dem sich Hermione gerade befand.

Erleichtert erwiderte Ginny die Umarmung und fühlte, wie Hermione in sich zusammensackte und wieder heftig weinte.

Minuten später sprang sie plötzlich auf, schaute sich nochmal im Raum um, als wenn sie sich verabschieden wollte, und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen...nicht den Raum, nicht das Schloss, und nicht sein Abbild überall. Diesmal war sie auf der Flucht vor ihm.

„Warte doch...Süße...bitte warte...", rief Ginny noch hinterher, doch sie wurde nicht mehr gehört.

* * *

Hermione rannte so schnell sie konnte. Raus aus dem Schloss, über die Wiesen, immer weiter – weg von _ihm_. Deutlicher hätte er nicht werden können. Verletzender auch nicht. Sie fühlte sich, als wenn sie ganz langsam von innen vergiftet würde – und das nur durch seine Worte.

Endlich kam sie an die Grenzen des Geländes und blieb völlig außer Atem stehen. Es musste einfach klappen...jetzt und sofort. Sie sammelte ihre Gedanken und dachte an viele schöne Erlebnisse aus der Vergangenheit, die sie gehabt hatte. An glückliche Momente aus ihrer Kindheit, an ihre Familie und an Emma, als sie noch ein Welpe war und ihr nach wie vor ihre ganze Liebe schenkte. All die schönen Szenen hätten für einen mächtigen _Patronus_ gereicht, doch jetzt sollten sie nur dazu dienen, ihren Kummer für eine kurze Zeit zu verdrängen – zumindest so lange, wie sie zum Apparieren brauchte.

* * *

Als sie nach der Sperrstunde nicht wieder auftauchte, wurde Ginny nervös und alarmierte Harry. Die üblichen Orte hatte sie selbst schon abgesucht: Die Flure, die Große Halle, die Mädchenbäder in jedem Stockwerk, sogar in den Kerker war sie gegangen. Dass sie bei Snape sein könnte, schloss sie vollkommen aus.

Irgendwo unterwegs hatte sie Luna getroffen, die gerade in ihren Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollte, und sie nach Hermione gefragt. Dabei war nichts rausgekommen, doch Luna war einfach mitgegangen und hatte sie zudem noch informiert, dass in dieser Nacht Professor Flitwick Aufsicht hatte. Zum Glück.

Zu dieser späten Stunde wollten die Mädchen nicht gerne allein nach draußen, deshalb gingen sie jetzt alle gemeinsam über Hogwarts' Ländereien. Die Lehrer wollten sie erst einmal nicht informieren, weil sie Hermione nicht mit noch mehr Fragen oder Anschuldigungen überfordern wollten. Harry hatte natürlich Ron mitgenommen, der ganz unruhig war, und Neville hatte sich sofort bereit erklärt, suchen zu helfen.

Sie teilten sich auf. Ginny ging mit Ron zum See, Luna und Neville schritten die anderen Richtungen des großen Geländes ab und Harry ging allein entlang des Verbotenen Waldes auf und ab. Sämtliche Ortungszauber brachten keinen Erfolg und kein Rufen wurde beantwortet.

„Ihr wird doch nichts passiert sein, oder?, fragte Ron besorgt. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er sie in letzter Zeit so wenig gesprochen hatte, aber sie war anders...irgendwie...und er hatte sich nicht getraut.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert ist. Sie ist Hermione, sie kann...sich gut um sich selbst kümmern."

Ginny war etwas mulmig bei ihren Worten. Als Hermione plötzlich weggelaufen war, war sie nicht sie selbst und völlig aufgelöst gewesen – das könnte böse enden, doch sie vertraute darauf, dass sie sich irgendwie selbst auffangen könnte.

Eine weitere Stunde später gaben sie auf – zwar widerwillig, aber es hatte keinen Zweck mehr mitten in der Nacht. Die Hoffnung gaben sie nicht auf, dass sie wieder auftauchen würde. Wer Hermione kannte, wusste, dass sie spätestens pünktlich zum Unterricht am nächsten Morgen erscheinen würde. Vielleicht brauchte sie nur ihre Ruhe und etwas Abstand. Dank Ginny wusste ja wenigstens Harry, was Sache war. Worüber er nichts wusste, waren die restlichen 90 Prozent der Geschichte.

Ginny ließ den Durchgang zwischen ihren beiden Räumen offen, damit sie hören würde, wenn Hermione nach Hause käme. Zwischendurch fiel sie immer wieder in einen unruhigen schlaf und schreckte genauso oft wieder hoch. Und immer wieder war Hermiones Bett leer.

* * *

Der Freitagmorgen kam, Hermione nicht. Nach den ersten zwei Schulstunden wurden sie nervös und beschlossen, die kommenden Stunden zu schwänzen, um ihre Suche in gleicher Weise zu wiederholen.

Und sie war wieder erfolglos.

Gemeinsam suchten sie vor dem Mittagessen ihre Hauslehrerin und fanden sie, als sie gerade die steile Wendeltreppe aus ihrem Büro hinabstieg.

McGonagall blickte in fünf entsetzte und besorgte Gesichter.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie sofort und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich um ein Vielfaches.

„Hermione ist weg!"

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tja, ihr Lieben, ich weiß wirklicht nicht, ob ihr jetzt wisst, wie sich Hermione fühlt, aber ihr könnt es sicherlich ahnen. Und was Snape betrifft (nein, ich kann ihn gerade nicht Sev nennen)...fehlen mir wirklich die Worte. Immerhin hat er uns endlich ein klein wenig teilhaben lassen...an was auch immer.**

**Wenn ihr mitfühlt oder etwas wisst, lasst mich es doch auch wissen...hm? Wenn ich einen Crucio bekomme oder gleich den Kuss...weiß ich auch Bescheid ;o/ **

**DANKE!**


	28. Verletzt, verzweifelt und verliebt?

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben! **

**Nun kommt das neue Kapitel doch mit etwas Verspätung. Verzeiht! **

**Es war eigentlich schon fertig und etwas anders geplant, aber da scheinbar einige von euch Sev wirklich vermissen, gewährt er euch einen kleinen Einblick in seine Seele, aber es ist kein schönes Bild, was man da sieht.**

***Taschentücher*?**

**Wenn ich es schon nicht schaffe, muss ich mir wohl bald Hilfe holen...ich kann mit den zwei Sturköpfen einfach nicht mehr... ;o)**

VLG KeyMagic

* * *

Kapitel 28

* * *

***Christina Aguilera: „Hurt"***

* * *

Freitagabend saß er in seinem Sessel und war Merlin und der Welt dankbar, dass die Schulwoche vorbei war. Mit leerem Blick starrte er in das lodernde Feuer seines Kamins, denn von der frühlingshaften Wärme fühlte er nichts, und nicht nur, weil sie nicht in den Kerker dringen konnte. Mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky in der Hand durchlebte er die vergangenen Tage und Wochen – wieder und wieder – und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, weil seine Gedanken mittlerweile ihren eigenen Kopf hatten und er seinen Geist nicht vor seinem eigenen verschließen konnte. Ohne die Ablenkung durch den Alltag, von dem er eigentlich froh war, ihn für ein Wochenende los zu sein, hatte er keine Chance gegen seine eigenen Erinnerungen:

Die letzten drei Wochen waren seine persönliche Hölle gewesen. Wieder eine. Noch eine. Und eine ganz andere, als er _gewohnt_ war. Eine, mit der er kaum zurecht kam, weil sie weh tat, so richtig.

Die Hölle, die er bei den Todessern und bei Voldemort durchlitten hatte, war körperlich gewesen – die Cruciatus-Flüche, die ihn immer wieder getroffen hatten, die geistige Erschöpfung durch die immer aufrechtzuerhaltende Okklumentik, die Streifzüge, die Verbrechen, die er hatte mitmachen müssen... Ja, das alles hatte er auch gefühlt, aber es hatte sein Gefühl, sein Innerstes nicht auf diese Weise erreicht, wie diese Situation jetzt. Man konnte es schlicht und einfach nicht vergleichen und hiergegen hatte er kein Mittel. Keine Okklumentik, kein Trank und kein Wissen half weiter. Nichts – da war gar nichts und er war mit seinem Schmerz in der Seele allein.

Das Schweigen, die Ignoranz, die nur von ihm allein gekommen war, war fast unerträglicher gewesen als der große Knall am Abend zuvor. Doch es war die Hilflosigkeit, die ihn so hatte handeln lassen. Nachts nach den Tagen, nach den Stunden, in denen er sie im Unterricht gesehen hatte, hatte er Höllenqualen gelitten und sich entweder mit nächtlichen Streifzügen durch den Verbotenen Wald oder stundenlangen Spaziergängen am See abgelenkt, bei denen er nicht selten irgendwas mit seinem Zauberstab in die Luft gejagt oder auch manchmal nur mit der bloßen Faust gegen einen Baum geschlagen hatte.

Wenn er sich nicht auf diese Weise hatte abreagieren können, hatte er nicht nur einmal zur Flasche gegriffen und sich am nächsten Morgen mit einem starken Kopfschmerz-Trank wieder unter die Lebenden begeben. So war er nicht nur geistig, sondern auch körperlich total erschöpft – und nicht erst seit der Konfrontation mit ihr, die er am liebsten verdrängt hätte.

Vergangenen Montag war er das letzte mal in der großen Halle gewesen, beim Frühstück gewesen, und da er sonst auch nur selten am Schulalltag teilnahm, bekam er außer den notwendigen Dingen mittlerweile nichts mehr mit.

Vor allem die letzten zwei Wochen waren schrecklich gewesen, als die Schulleiterin so langsam gemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. McGonagall hatte ihn immer wieder abgefangen und ihm nahegelegt, zu wenigstens einer Mahlzeit am Tag zu erscheinen, doch er hatte sich immer wieder mit einer Ausrede gedrückt. Irgendwann hatte sie ihn genötigt, am Essen teilzunehmen und das hatte ihm Anfang der Woche den Rest gegeben. Auch wenn er nach außen hin gleichgültig wie immer schien, hatte er sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass Hermione mit der Hand vor dem Mund hinausgerannt war, kaum dass er sich hingesetzt hatte.

Was sollte er da? Er wollte _das_ nicht sehen, er wollte _sie_ nicht sehen. Dass es für ihn eine genauso große Qual wie für sie war, kümmerte keinen – hätte es jemand gewusst.

Alles nagte an ihm – die Blicke seiner Kollegen, das Getuschel und die angsterfüllten Gesichter der Schüler und die Schimpftiraden der Schulleiterin bezüglich der verlorenen Hauspunkte. Letzteres hatte er noch mit mangelnder Disziplin nach den Ferien und steigenden Anforderungen für die in ein paar Monaten anstehenden Prüfungen erklären können und sich nur einen weiteren Rüffel eingehandelt, da alle Häuser Punkte verloren hatten und nicht nur Gryffindor. Bald hatte sie das auch nicht mehr als Erklärung hingenommen und ihn zur Rede stellen wollen, doch er hatte sie einfach stehen lassen. Hätte er im Krieg nicht letztendlich auf der richtigen Seite gestanden und seine Schulden nicht beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt, wäre er sicher längst gefeuert worden.

Nur bei seinem Kollegen, Professor Flitwick, war es etwas anders. Severus spürte zwischendurch immer mal wieder ein paar Blicke auf sich ruhen, die alles zeigten, nur keine Missbilligung wie bei Minerva oder ein paar anderen.

* * *

Eher Besorgnis oder Unruhe strahlte er aus und man konnte merken, dass er sich nicht traute, Severus anzusprechen. Vielleicht war es auch nur eine Frage der Zeit. Flitwick grübelte nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen über das Verhalten seines Tischnachbarn. In den Ferien war er so anders – für seine Verhältnisse fast fröhlich – gewesen. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein und es hing nicht mit der Schule zusammen, glaubte er zumindest. Beide verband über viele Jahre hinweg ein respektvolles Miteinander und jeder schätzte des anderen Können. Wäre es nicht Snape gewesen, hätte man den Begriff Freundschaft ins Spiel bringen können. So war es etwas, das dem sehr nahe kam. Flitwick beschloss, die Entwicklung noch ein bisschen zu beobachten und dann mit ihm zu reden.

* * *

Es kam noch schlimmer für ihn – die Situation an sich und die in der Schule reichte ja noch nicht. Irgendwann, war es Mittwoch oder ein anderer Tag gewesen, war ihm dann der schlimmste Gedanke gekommen, nachdem er sie wieder einmal hatte rausrennen sehen, weil ihr übel geworden war. Darüber konnte er mit niemandem reden, und nicht einmal für sich selbst wollte er darüber nachdenken. Was, wenn sie... – nein, er konnte und wollte es nicht zu Ende denken.

Etwas war komisch...etwas war anders...anders mit _ihm_. Es war das zweitemal in den letzten Wochen, dass er an Kinder gedacht hatte – an eigene Kinder. Damals die Geschichte mit Néelia in Frankreich... Nein, es war nie soweit gekommen, zumindest nicht zu einer Beziehung und schon gar nicht zu noch mehr. Sie hatten zusammen gearbeitet und sie hatten eine schwere Zeit und ja, sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, nur um hinterher festzustellen, dass es nicht gepasst hatte. Sie hatten ein freundschaftliches oder fast geschwisterliches Miteinander – vorher und nachher – und alles andere war vergessen und sie hatten es einvernehmlich abgehakt, mit lautem Lachen und einem Glas Whisky in der Hand. Danach war alles wie vorher gewesen. Durch die immer wieder stärker werdenden dunklen Mächte hatten sie alle Hände voll zu tun und er war nach wenigen Wochen der Zusammenarbeit nach Schottland zurückgekehrt und sie hatten sich nicht mehr wiedergesehen. Das war nun fast acht Jahre her.

Die anderen Frauen, die es gegeben hatte, waren anders gewesen und manchmal wollte er sich gar nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Sie waren nicht annähernd vergleichbar, weder mit Lily, noch mit Néelia und schon gar nicht mit Hermione. Selbst zwischen diesen dreien lagen Welten, aber sie hatten alle das Herz am rechten Fleck und waren ihm mit Freundlichkeit, Offenheit und vor allem Normalität entgegengetreten, und das, stellte er nun fest, war es gewesen, was ihn hatte seine Gefühle spüren lassen.

Und jetzt war es keine Frau aus der Vergangenheit mehr, sondern _sie_. _Sie_ aus seiner Gegenwart, _sie_ im Hier und Jetzt und _sie_, die er lie... Nein! Er wusste es nicht zu formulieren. Aber eines wusste er – seine Ungewissheit und alles andere würde sich nicht klären lassen, wenn sie nicht miteinander sprachen, aber er konnte es nicht.

Was wenn es wirklich so war? Was, wenn sie schwanger wäre? Sie hatte gesagt, sie nähme _Muggelmedizin_ und er hatte sich darauf verlassen. Dass sie gelogen hätte, glaubte er nicht. Nein, nicht sie, niemals. Aber wer konnte schon wissen, wie es bei magischen Menschen funktionierte? Andererseits war sie alt genug, um es einschätzen zu können. Außerdem hatte es sie bisher wohl auch geschützt, denn sie war ja schon lange Jahre mit den Jungs befreundet. Der Gedanke drehte ihm zusätzlich den Magen um und er versuchte die Vorstellung auszublenden. Vielleicht hatte sie auch nur verdorbenes Essen erwischt, wobei das auch an Unwahrscheinlichkeit grenzte. Es war zum Verrücktwerden und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht zusätzlich einen Verhütungsspruch gezaubert hatte, aber die waren auch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, weil man in so einer Situation nie wirklich auf _so etwas_ konzentriert war. Am besten war der Trank, doch der war natürlich nicht in greifbarer Nähe gewesen. Mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn rechnete er nach und es waren seit ihrem ersten...seit ihrer ersten Nacht fast vier Wochen vergangen – ein Zeitpunkt, an dem sich durchaus erste Anzeichen bemerkbar machen konnten. Alles Grübeln würde nicht helfen. Er konnte nur abwarten oder mit ihr reden, und beides war nicht einfach.

Und dann war der Donnerstagabend gekommen und er war geflüchtet – wieder. Geflüchtet vor ihr, vor dem Gespräch und vor der Wahrheit. Nur der Impuls, sie sich noch einmal anzusehen, hatte ihn übermannt und er hatte sich umgedreht, weil er irgendwas an ihr oder in ihr erkennen wollte, während sich seine Gedanken immer noch und immer wieder um _das_ eine Thema drehten.

Das war der Fehler – oder war es das Gegenteil – gewesen? Sie hatte reagiert. Und wie. Ihm war heiß und kalt geworden, als sie ihn angeschrien hatte und tief im Inneren hatte er gewusst, dass es nötiger als alles andere gewesen war.

Er wusste gar nicht, was schlimmer gewesen war, was immer noch schrecklich war. Die Worte, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte – eigentlich die Worte, die er ihr entgegen geschrien hatte – oder die, die er nicht gesagt hatte. Nun hatten sie sich abreagiert, aber nichts war geklärt. Nicht das Geringste. Im Gegenteil. Etwas war hinzugekommen – zumindest für ihn. Was sie ihm zuletzt entgegengeschrien und dann nur noch geflüstert hatte, hatte ihn völlig durcheinander gebracht und völlig überrumpelt. Es war nicht mit dem kompatibel, was ihm zu schaffen machte. Die Worte hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt und er hörte sie in seinem Kopf, als wenn sie neben ihm stände.

_Alles war richtig, es war richtig, der Zeitpunkt und du, du warst genau der Richtige. DU UND KEIN ANDERER. Ich bereue es keine Sekunde und ich würde es nie anders erleben wollen. Du bist mir wichtig geworden._

Wenn es das bedeutete, was er dachte, wäre alles noch viel schlimmer, als er sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. _Er_ wäre der erste gewesen, er hatte ihr das genommen, was...

Nein, er konnte nicht mehr. Mit voller Wucht ließ er das Glas an der steinernen Wand des Kamins zerschmettern, sprang auf und lief ohne Ziel aus seinen Räumen, aus dem Kerker hinaus ins Freie.

In der Nähe einer dicht von Büschen bewachsenen Fläche hörte er leises Flüstern und blieb stehen. Potter und das Goldene Trio. Den Punktabzug schon auf den Lippen, wollte er sich zu erkennen geben, doch die Stimmen, die er erkannte, ließen ihn stocken. Potter, Weasley und Gra...Hermione... Nein! _Nicht_ Hermione. Nicht das Trio. Sie fehlte. Nochmal Weasley, Longbottom und Lovegood, aber nicht _sie_. Und was er da hörte, ließ ihn für einen Moment schwanken.

„Ich weiß, McGonagall tut alles, aber wir können nicht untätig herumsitzen. Sperrstunde hin oder her, wir haben schon anderes erlebt.", hörte er Harry sagen und die anderen stimmten zu. Um was zur Hölle ging es hier? Kein dummer Streich wie früher so oft? Und was hatte McGonagall damit zu tun?

„Sie ist schon mehr als 24 Stunden weg...es wird, nein, es ist schon viel zu spät. Aufteilung wie gestern?" Neville schaute in die Runde.

„Ja, wie gestern.", stimmte Ron mit zittriger Stimme zu und wandte sich schon ab.

Noch einmal ergriff Neville das Wort. „Harry, nur am Verbotenen Wald, nicht im, verstanden? Wir können nicht noch jemanden verlieren."

„Es ist Hermione, schon vergessen?" „Nein, habe ich nicht, du weißt genau, was ich meine. Wir brauchen dich bei der Suche und nicht noch einen, der verschwindet."

„Harry bitte, ich habe schon Angst genug. Was, wenn Hermione was passiert ist, was, wenn sie nicht mehr gefunden werden kann? Und dann du auch noch...das verkrafte ich nicht.", weinte Ginny und Harry nahm sie in den Arm. „Geh mit Ron, es wird sich alles klären, ich verspreche es dir."

Er glaubte im Moment seinen eigenen Worten nicht, aber sie mussten nun alle stark sein und ihren Verstand beisammen halten. Ohne dass sie Snape sahen, verschwanden sie in alle Richtungen.

Er wusste gar nicht, wie er seine Gedanken ordnen sollte. Hermione war weg und sie hatten sie in einer ganzen Nacht und einem ganzen Tag nicht gefunden? Ihm wurde übel und sein Adrenalin stieg schlagartig in seine Glieder. Es war seine Schuld. Alles war seine Schuld. Was wenn... Nein, nicht so denken, das würde ihm nichts nützen. Nur nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben.

Warum um alles in der Welt hatte McGonagall ihn nicht gerufen? Sie wusste, dass er der Beste für solche Situationen war. Vermutlich hatte sie sich aufgrund der letzten Ereignisse nicht getraut oder sie konnte nicht über ihren Schatten springen. Letzteres war eigentlich unmöglich, da es sich um eines _ihrer_ Kinder handelte. Ersteres passte auch ganz und gar nicht zu ihr. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Wenn er jetzt daran verzweifeln würde, wäre alles verloren.

Er rannte los, so schnell ihn die Füße trugen. Beim Verlassen des Schlosses hatte er nicht einmal an seinen Gehrock oder seinen Umhang gedacht, und so lief er nur in seinem weißen Hemd hinunter an den See, in eine Richtung, in die die anderen nicht gegangen waren.

Es war fast dunkel und die Wolken, die sich weit hinten am Horizont auftürmten, konnte man nicht erkennen. Einzig den See, der ganz leicht wie ein großes, bedrohliches schwarzes Loch schimmerte, hatte er vor Augen und die schlimmsten Szenen entstanden in seinem Kopf.

* * *

Donnerstagabend zuvor

* * *

***Alice Cooper: „Only Women Bleed"***

* * *

Als sie am Abend den Fernseher ausschaltete, hörte sie ein dumpfes Wimmern aus der oberen Etage. Erschrocken stand sie auf, aber als sie begann nachzudenken, wich der Schreck einer bestimmten Unruhe – eine Ahnung kam in ihr hoch und es war keine gute. Sie ging schnell die Treppen hoch und schaute in ihr Schlafzimmer. Da war niemand. Dann betrat sie vorsichtig das Gästezimmer und sah sie. Ihre Enkelin lag auf der Gästecouch, wo sich ihr Mann damals immer wieder zum Ausruhen zurückgezogen hatte, und weinte.

In Mrs. Tenerhale kam sofort die Traurigkeit hoch – erst ihr Mann, der krank gewesen war und den sie hier immer versorgt hatte, und jetzt _sie_. Bestimmt war sie nicht krank, es sah nur genauso traurig aus. Schnell setzte sie sich zu ihr auf die Couch, zog sie hoch zu sich und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du brauchst nicht zu erklären wie und warum hier, aber erzähl es mir, bitte, Liebes", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob...", schluchzte sie.

„Ob ich es verstehe? Oh Kind, du kennst doch meine eigene Geschichte." Sie ahnte, dass es etwas mit dem ältesten Thema der Welt zu tun hatte, denn sonst war ihre Enkelin viel stärker. Und sie ahnte, dass es mit _ihm_ zu tun hatte, denn sonst wäre sie wohl kaum so weit weg geflüchtet.

„Es...es ist...nicht so... Dann muss ich von vorne beginnen...es ist lang..."

„Bitte, ich möchte alles hören, alles." Sie hatten damals auch so viele Hürden nehmen müssen, bevor sie endlich zueinander fanden...finden durften – sie und ihr späterer Ehemann. Deshalb erwartete sie nun fast eine ähnliche Geschichte von ihrer Enkelin zu hören, doch es kam anders.

„Harrys Eltern sind nicht durch einen Unfall ums Leben gekommen."

Mrs. Tenerhale stutzte und konnte nicht einordnen, was sie da hörte. Sie kannte Harry und wusste, dass er keine Eltern mehr hatte. Irgendwann in den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie sie mal kennen gelernt, Harry und Ron, weil sie…damals Hermiones einzige Freunde gewesen waren und sie hatte ihren Geburtstag einfach in die Sommerferien vorverlegt. Doch was hatte _das_ mit ihr zu tun?

„Sonst...ich...sonst...kann man es nicht verstehen...vielleicht."

„Nimm dir alle Zeit der Welt, Liebes. Nichts ist wichtiger als das." Mit den Worten legte sie Hermione einen Arm um die Schulter und die schmiegte sich an. Emma war mittlerweile gefolgt und stupste mit der Schnauze die Tür auf. Auf leisen Pfoten schlich sie sich zur Couch, legte sich zu Füßen ihrer beiden Liebsten und lauschte.

Und dann begann Hermione zu erzählen. Ihre Tränen versiegten mit der Zeit und ihre Stimme wurde ausdruckslos und monoton und ihre Augen waren voller Trauer.

Nichts ließ sie aus, nicht das Geringste. Sie beschrieb Voldemort und den Mord an Harrys Eltern. Und das war das erste mal, dass Jean schlucken musste. So viele Fragen kamen in ihr auf, aber sie wollte Hermione nicht unterbrechen – es passte nicht. Es ging weiter – dass Snape Lily gefunden hatte, wie sehr er sie geliebt hatte, wie er trauerte und wie er dadurch hart und kalt wie Stein wurde. Sie ging zurück in die Vergangenheit und beschrieb mit allen Details Severus' Schulzeit und die Demütigungen, die er erfahren hatte. Dass er dadurch zu den Todessern gezogen wurde und dass er Menschen gefoltert hatte, verschwieg sie auch nicht. Schilderungen über den damaligen und den späteren Orden des Phönix folgten, bei denen sie kein Mitglied vergaß. Noch leiser berichtete sie über Severus als Lehrer, wie sie ihn erlebt hatte und was er für eine menschenunwürdige Aufgabe als Doppelspion hatte.

„Der Krieg war zum Greifen nah."

Hermiones Großmutter keuchte auf. Krieg? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie selbst hatte den Zweiten Weltkrieg als Kind miterlebt und er endete erst, als sie 15 war. Und nun, 54 Jahre später, tat es zwischendurch immer noch weh, wenn die Bilder wieder hochkamen.

Sie nahm sie in den Arm und Hermione sprach gleichermaßen ausdruckslos weiter.

Sie erfuhr, dass die Anschläge in London und anderswo auf Todesser zurückgingen und dass Snape Dumbledore töten musste.

Stumm rollte die erste Träne über Mrs. Tenerhales Gesicht.

Die Reise durch die Zeit ging weiter. Sie erfuhr von der Suche nach den Horkruxen und bekam erklärt, was ein Horkrux war. Immer noch emotionslos schilderte Hermione ihre Gefangennahme und Folter auf Malfoy Manor und ihrer Großmutter stockte der Atem.

Sie blickte zur Decke und flüsterte „Oh mein Gott, mein Gott, warum das?", und weinte leise, wie sie es lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Sie zog Hermione noch fester an sich und strich ihr immer wieder über die Haare.

„Und letzten Mai endete alles."

„Mai? Deine Eltern waren in Australien."

„Ja, und nun weißt du die Gründe."

Mrs. Tenerhale konnte nur aus lauter Verzweiflung den Kopf schütteln.

Hermione fuhr fort. Sie erzählte von der finalen Schlacht, wie die Todesser ganze Teile von Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche legten und wie viele Menschen sie töteten. Sie nannte sie alle beim Namen – Fred, Remus, Tonks und viele andere, nicht einmal Hedwig vergaß sie zu erwähnen. Und dann versagte beinahe ihre Stimme, als sie Naginis Angriff auf Severus schilderte und wie er sich Harry offenbart hatte.

„Keiner schien sich um ihn zu sorgen, geschweige denn ihm helfen zu wollen. Er lag im Sterben – kann man jemanden denn einfach sterben lassen?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit und Großmutter drückte fest ihre Hand.

„Du hast ihn gerettet, oder, Liebes?", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Nicht nur ich..."

„Ich wusste es. Doch nicht nur einmal, oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Aber ich!"

„Du weißt es?"

„Wer nicht gerade blind und taub ist, der hat es mitbekommen."

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber, Liebes, in dieser Beziehung weiß ich, wie dir zumute ist. Alles andere muss ich erst mal verkraften. Und nein, ich werde es nicht erzählen, nicht, wenn du nicht dazu bereit bist. Erzählst _du_ es _mir_?" Mit einem Taschentuch wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Hermione holte tief Luft und entschied sich, es zu Ende zu bringen.

Mit der Erklärung, was genau ein Portschlüssel ist, begann sie, und als sie stockend von Severus' Krankheit erzählte und sich die Bestätigung holte, dass sie richtig gehandelt hatte – mit dem Herzen – kuschelte sie sich an ihre Großmutter, die ihr nach wie vor den Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte. Wie gut das tat – nicht nur das.

„Und dann..."

„Dann habt ihr euch verliebt."

„Woher..."

„Sag mal, denkst du wirklich, das wäre normal, wenn dich dein Lehrer besucht, bei mir zum Tee bleibt und ich ihn dann später in eurem Garten oder in der Kirche treffe?"

„Entschuldige, Oma."

„Natürlich, Liebes. Erzähl weiter."

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt."

„Und? Er nicht? Denkst du das?"

„Ja...ich weiß es nicht...er liebt...er ist nicht mehr in mich verliebt. So etwas kann der gar nicht.", presste sie traurig hervor.

„Ach Kind, und ob er das kann."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Jeder Mann kann das. Vielleicht weiß er es nur nicht – nur nicht so genau. Nachdem, was du mir alles erzählt hast, ist es gut möglich. Er braucht etwas Hilfe, oder Nachhilfe. Vor allem musst du darüber hinwegsehen können und alles mit deinem Herzen betrachten. Deine Erzählung über ihn hat mir das klar gemacht. Mit seinem Leben hätte ich nicht tauschen wollen...wahrscheinlich keiner auf der Welt. Er tut mir unglaublich leid."

„Ja. Und trotzdem liebt..."

„Und ob er dich liebt!"

„Tut er das?"

„Ja, weil ich es gesehen habe."

Dann erzählte sie zögernd weiter, wie er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, zu bleiben und wie sie sich geküsst hatten und wie ihn immer wieder Zweifel überkamen.

„So wie du aussiehst, Liebes, ist es nicht dabei geblieben."

Entgeistert sah Hermione ihre Großmutter an.

„Woher, denkst du, kommst du, wenn ich über so etwas nicht Bescheid wüsste?", lachte sie, um ihrer Enkelin ebenso ein Lachen entlocken zu können. „Ach, guck nicht so. Liebe ist schön, vergiss das niemals. Und du kennst mich gut genug, dass ich es verstehe, oder?"

„Jaah...schon..."

„Aber bevor ich weiterspreche, möchte ich nur eines wissen, Liebes. War es _deine_ Entscheidung, _dein_ Wunsch?"

„Ja...es...fühlte sich so richtig an."

„Nichts anderes hatte ich erwartet."

Eigentlich hätten ihr die Worte genügt, doch Hermione erzählte ihr mehr. Wie sehr er sich gewehrt hatte, nicht nur dagegen, sondern offensichtlich auch gegen seine Gefühle, dass er einmal sogar regelrecht davongelaufen war und sich letztendlich doch geschlagen geben musste, weil...es nicht mehr anders ging, und zwar bei ihnen beiden.

„Du weißt, dass ich ihn nur ein paar mal gesehen habe, aber das hat mir schon vor deiner Schilderung genügt. Ich bin zwar keine...Hexe – was für ein Wort – aber ich habe auch schon viel erlebt. Er war, naja, nicht gerade der...normalste Mann, den ich je kennen gelernt habe, aber eines war er auf jeden Fall auch nicht: gefühllos.

Aber ich fühle, ich weiß, dass das, was jetzt kommt, was du mir noch nicht erzählt hast, schlimm ist, oder? Schlimm für dich. Anders, aber es tut auch weh, nicht wahr, Liebes? Was ist in der Schule geschehen? Du bist ja nicht hier, weil du mir von den Ferien erzählen wolltest.

Hermione nickte kaum merklich. Während sie alles Angestaute, alle Traurigkeit und die ganze Wut rausließ, legte Emma ihren Kopf auf Hermiones Knie und es schien, als hörte sie zu und wolle sie trösten.

„Und dann bist du einfach fortgelaufen?"

„Er hätte mich sowieso nicht mehr angehört."

„Willst du wissen, was ich denke?

Mr. Snape, oder dein Severus – schau nicht so, nachher bleiben die Falten – sitzt jetzt genauso in seiner...Kammer, nur, dass er niemanden hat, der ihn tröstet. Du hast es gut. Wenn er vielleicht auch keine Träne vergießt, so ist er aber bestimmt am Boden zerstört, und das zeigt sich bei ihm eben auf..._diese_ Art. Anders will und kann ich es nicht glauben."

Ihre eigenen, letzten paar Worte hatten irgendetwas in ihr ausgelöst – sie hatte sich quasi selbst zugehört. Das war der Grund, weshalb sie die halbe Nacht nicht würde schlafen können...doch das wusste sie noch nicht. Aber bald.

„Liebes, sie werden sicher nach dir suchen."

„Wenn, dann frühestens ab morgen. Das Schloss ist groß, der Wald, der See..."

„Sie werden sicher deine Eltern benachrichtigen oder eher fragen, ob du bei ihnen bist?"

„Nicht so schnell. Sie werden erst versuchen, mich zu finden, auf magische oder herkömmliche Weise. Es ist sicher für Professor McGonagall nicht leicht, so etwas zu gestehen...dass sie eine Schülerin _verloren_ hat. Vorher tut sie alles Mögliche."

„Sie ist doch deine...Hauslehrerin? Da bin ich mir sicher, sie tut alles, aber je nach dem...ich meine, wenn doch Post kommt, was machst du dann? Willst du nach Hause, Kind?"

„Nein...ich meine...jetzt nicht. Kann...darf ich hier bleiben? Oma, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber Zuhause...die Fragen..."

Mrs. Tenerhale winkte ab. „Lass gut sein, natürlich darfst du bleiben, nur nicht lange – und jetzt versteh mich nicht falsch!"

„Nein, tue ich nicht."

„Bleibt das...Postproblem...oder schicken sie direkt jemanden?"

„Gewiss nicht. Erst eine Eule. Hmm... ich werde versuchen, sie umzuleiten, dann kommt sie hierher. Immerhin sind wir eine Familie. Nur heute schaff ich das nicht mehr, ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren."

„Liebes, wir gehen jetzt besser zu Bett." Ihr Gedanke von eben wurde klarer und eine Idee formte sich in ihrem Kopf. „Ich muss morgen leider weg, ich kann es nicht verschieben. Ein paar Stunden. Verzeih mir. Emma wird bei dir bleiben. Nimm dir alles, was du brauchst, ja? Gute Nacht, ich hab dich so lieb." Dabei stand sie auf und küsste ihre Enkelin auf die Stirn.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb."

„Es wird alles gut!"

Hermione wollte ihrer Großmutter zu gerne glauben und versuchte, ihren Kopf freizubekommen. Vielleicht würde sie doch nochmal versuchen, mit Severus zu reden – irgendwann.

Emma rollte sich genau vor der Schlafcouch ein und blieb. Hermione fühlte sich so geborgen in dem Häuschen ihrer Oma, dass sie tatsächlich einschlief.

tbc

* * *

A/N:  
Herrje, wie gehts euch? Verzweifelt oder doch noch irgendwie voller Hoffnung?  
*knuddel*


	29. Mission (Im)Possible

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben!**

**Auf diesem Weg mal wieder vielen herzlichen Dank an alle Leser, Favo-Einträgler und Reviewer.**

**Wie ich lese, habt ihr Severus ja wirklich vermisst und er ist in diesem Kapitel wieder dabei!**

**Auch die von manchen so innig geliebte Oma ist mit von der Partie – vielleicht mögt ihr sie nachher noch mehr als sowieso schon ;o)**

**Ich weiß, manche sagen, ich soll mich nicht für lange Kapitel entschuldigen, aber ich tue es trotzdem... Diese _unmögliche Mission_, auf die wir uns hier und heute begeben, war absolut untrennbar, zumindest vor der Stelle, an der sie heute erst mal endet.**

**Also wenn ihr keine Lust mehr habt, einfach nicht so viel lesen *g***

**VLG, Key Magic**

* * *

***Mission Impossible: „Theme"*** (für das ganze Kapitel)

* * *

Kapitel 29

Freitagmorgen

Nachdem sie im Tierpark, bei drei Zoogeschäften, in der _Birdworld_ in der Nähe von Farnham und bei einer Wildvogel-Auffangstation angerufen hatte, alle mit negativem Ergebnis, blieb ihr nichts anderes mehr übrig. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch zu vage ausgedrückt, als sie fragte, ob es dort Eulen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten gäbe.

Also los. Gut, dass sie so früh aufgestanden war und gut, dass Hermione scheinbar tief und fest schlief – Emma sei Dank, die lag fest eingekuschelt mit auf der Schlafcouch.

Leise schloss sie die Haustür und ging schnellen Schrittes zur U-Bahn, um Richtung City zu fahren. Das Auto war Unsinn in der Stadt und der Ort, wo sie hinwollte, war nahe der Station _Tottenham Court Road_, wo ihr altes Theater war. Sie konnte nicht warten, ob vielleicht eine Eule bei ihr zu Hause vorbeikommen würde und wenn überhaupt, würde sie nicht wissen _wie_ man es richtig machte – von der Erklärung ganz zu schweigen.

Aber es war wichtig, es war ihre Aufgabe, es gab kein Zurück.

Irgendwann hatte man ihr mal den Ort gezeigt.

Sie fühlte sich damals wie heute nicht ganz so wohl in dieser Seitenstraße der Londoner Innenstadt mit dem schäbigen Pub. Hin und wieder kam ein Passant vorbei, aber keiner blieb stehen, sondern beeilte sich eher, so schnell wie möglich weiterzukommen. Die wenigen, die in der dunklen Eingangstür der Kneipe verschwanden, musterten sie kurz, sagten aber glücklicherweise nichts. Länger als nötig wollte sie nicht dort stehen, denn sie wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen. Nach dem dritten Mann, bei dem sie sich nicht getraut hatte, zu fragen, wollte sie schon beinahe wieder aufgeben.

Doch dann rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, warum sie hier stand und dass sie eine Frau war, die weder Angst hatte noch unerfahren mit Menschen war – und sie waren Menschen wie du und ich, redete sie sich ein. Außerdem war schon mehr als eine Stunde vergangen und die Zeit vergeudet, falls sie jetzt aufgeben würde. Und – man konnte mit jedem reden! Es käme nur auf die Art und Weise an.

Die ältere Frau, die mit schnellen Schritten in ihre Richtung kam, sah etwas vertrauenswürdiger aus als die Menschen, die sie vorher hier gesehen hatte – und gar nicht so alt wie von weitem. Ihre Miene war verschlossen und ihr Gesicht zeigte höchste Anspannung. Nicht nur die gerunzelte Stirn zeigte, dass sie in Eile war und dass sie sich nicht so recht wohlfühlte.

Als diese Dame sich näherte, wollte sie sich erst enttäuscht wieder abwenden, dann aber entdeckte sie, dass ein Holzstab und ein Zipfel eines schwarzen Etwas aus der Handtasche lugte, die die Frau etwas unbeholfen um die Schulter gehängt hatte. Obwohl sie ein normales Kostüm trug, wollte alles nicht so recht zusammenpassen. Das waren für sie genug Hinweise, um sich ein Herz zu fassen und sie anzusprechen.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, Ma'am, ich, ich habe...meinen, sie wissen schon, meinen Zauberstab vergessen – wären sie eventuell so freundlich mich mit...hineinzunehmen?"

Die Frau in dem schottischen Karo-Kostüm, dem strengen Dutt und dem ebenso strengen Blick musterte sie einen Moment und nickte dann. Innerlich machte sie drei Kreuze und klopfte sich auf die Schulter, dass sie den langen, wehenden Rock und eine bunte Bluse angezogen hatte. Dazu noch einen alten Hut aus dem Fundus und fertig war die..._Erscheinung_ gewesen.

Rasch folgte sie der Karo-Dame, um den Pub so schnell wie möglich zu durchqueren, und stand plötzlich vor der steinernen Mauer im Hinterhof. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie schnell die andere Frau ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte und auf einzelne Ziegel der Wand tippte. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, ihr Erstaunen zurückzuhalten, um nicht aufzufallen. Sie ging hinter ihr her, bevor sich die Öffnung von selbst wieder schloss.

Die Karo-Dame wandte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und meinte, es sei nicht ratsam, den Zauberstab zu vergessen, obwohl es lange nicht mehr so gefährlich sei wie früher. Und obwohl sie erklärte, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hätte, da sie nur eine Freistunde hätte, fragte sie noch, ob sie noch etwas helfen könne. Sie verneinte, stimmte ihr noch schnell zu und gab zu, dass sie wohl langsam ein wenig vergesslich würde in ihrem Alter. Die Frau schaute ein wenig irritiert. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? Warum? Dann nickte ihr Gegenüber aber und verschwand eilig in eine Tür, die vorher nicht sichtbar gewesen war – bildete sie sich ein.

Nun war sie allein und versuchte, sich nicht ganz so auffällig umzusehen. Ihre Kinder hatten ihr zwar vor einigen Jahren viel erzählt, aber alles mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, war überwältigend. Am besten würde sie etwas umherschlendern und sich die Geschäfte von außen ansehen. Sie traute sich nicht, eines davon zu betreten, nur das, in das sie unbedingt musste.

Keine zehn Minuten später hörte sie aus einer offenen Tür ein Piepsen, Schreien und Schuhuen, und sie wusste, dass sie ihr Ziel gefunden hatte. Vorsichtig betrat sie den Laden, der innen viel größer war als er von außen schien. So viele Vögel, hauptsächlich Eulen, hatte sie noch nie auf einem Haufen gesehen. Von kleinen Sperlingskäuzen bis zu einem riesigen Uhu war alles vorhanden.

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte eine freundliche Stimme.

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. ‚Jetzt oder nie', dachte sie bei sich.

„Oh, nun, ich wollte fragen, ob man auch eine...eine Eule bei ihnen leihen kann? Ich hätte lediglich einen Brief zu verschicken."

„Aber natürlich, natürlich, unser Eulenpostschalter ist gleich hier drüben, kommen sie. Sie sind wohl nicht oft hier, oder?"

„So ist es, ich bin auf Besuch und kenne mich noch nicht so gut aus."

„Kein Problem, welchen Boten möchten sie denn?"

Etwas unbeholfen schaute sie die Eulen an, die hinter dem Schalter auf einer großen Stange saßen und vor sich hin dösten.

„Könnte ich diese dort nehmen, sie sieht so klug aus?", fragte sie.

„Klar, das ist Mina, eine Sumpfohreule."

Als sie den Namen hörte, konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. ‚Wenn das kein Wink des Schicksals ist', dachte sie glücklich.

„Ich nehme sie, hier, bitte, das ist der Brief."

Der Mann schaute sie überrascht an.

„Das ist der Brief? Was klebt denn da oben in der Ecke?"

„Oh! Verzeihen sie. Das...ich...wissen sie, Muggel kleben das auf ihre Briefe und da ich schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang unter Muggeln lebe...haben sich die...Eigenheiten verselbstständigt."

„Ungewöhnlich, aber Mina wird das schon hinbekommen, sie ist klug und lässt sich sicher nicht von Dingen ablenken, die sie nicht so gut kennt... Ah, nach Hogwarts geht der Brief! Die Strecke kennt sie im Schlaf, da wird es keine Probleme geben."

Sie wusste nicht, was außer der Briefmarke an ihrem schmalen Briefumschlag so ungewöhnlich war, bis sie sich ein wenig umschaute und die zusammengebundenen Pergamentrollen der anderen Kunden sah. Gut, hier und da gab es auch einen Brief in normaler Form, die waren aber allesamt größer und dicker und das Material war auch Pergament.

„Oh, ich wollte mal etwas anderes ausprobieren, nicht immer das gleiche."

„Wie gesagt, das ist mit Sicherheit kein Problem.", versicherte ihr der Mann hinter dem Tresen, „Bisher haben alle meine Boten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, außer in der dunklen Zeit." Sein kurz verschwundenes Lächeln kehrte sofort wieder zurück, als er seiner Kundin in die Augen sah.

„Verstehe.", murmelte sie nur und verdrängte die Erinnerung an das, was sie darüber gehört hatte. Es galt nun, sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, was scheinbar vorher nicht ganz geklappt hatte. Wie konnte sie nur eine Briefmarke aufkleben? So ein Unsinn.

Und dann das noch: Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie bezahlen musste. Wie konnte ihr nur so ein Fehler passieren? Ihr blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder alles beichten, wobei sie gar nicht an die Folgen denken mochte, oder eine Ausrede. Sie versuchte es mit Letzterem. Immerhin hatte sie in ihrem Leben Hunderte von _Schauspielereien_ gesehen.

„Wo hab ich nur meinen Kopf? Wissen sie, ich lebe schon Jahrzehnte unter Muggeln und ich habe mal in einem…Muggel-Theater gearbeitet, und eine meiner Ehemaligen hatte mich auch noch für ein paar Tage eingeladen, sie hat nie gewusst dass ich eine...eine von uns bin. Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, dass ich heute nochmal hierher kommen muss. Nun habe ich nur Muggelgeld in der Tasche. Trotzdem müsste ich dringend diesen Brief abschicken. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Der Mann blickte sie einen Moment forschend an und ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Jetzt war es aus, oder? Nein!

Der Eulenpostbeamte, oder wie auch immer man ihn nannte in dieser Welt, schaute sich den Brief nochmal an. Wenn er schon nach Hogwarts ging, war es sicher in Ordnung, und als er noch den Namen las, an wen der Brief gehen sollte, zog er zwar erst ganz leicht eine Augenbraue hoch, doch dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl wirklich wichtig sein musste. Außerdem war ihm die Dame sehr sympathisch, deshalb kam er ihr gerne entgegen.

„Für den kleinen Betrag lohnt es sich nicht wirklich, um sich in Gringotts anzustellen, sie können mit Muggelgeld bezahlen, ich tausche es dann später um."

„Oh vielen, vielen Dank junger Mann, das werde ich ihnen nicht vergessen. Wenn ich noch eine Frage stellen darf: Wissen sie, wie lange es mit einer Antwort dauert oder wie lang die Eule unterwegs ist?"

„Oh, das ist unterschiedlich. Es kommt aufs Wetter an und auf andere Faktoren. Allerdings ist Mina in allerbester Verfassung und das Wetter ist gut. Die Posteulen haben ihre eigene Magie, wie sie wissen, also müsste es relativ schnell gehen – vorausgesetzt, die Antwort wird auch umgehend geschrieben! Wenn sie Glück haben und das der Fall ist, könnte sie heute Abend oder spätestens morgen früh zurückkehren."

„Herzlichen Dank – für alles nochmal!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Eulenpost und machte innerlich drei Kreuze. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was _Gringotts_ war, aber sie würde später nachfragen. Vielleicht eine Wechselstube, das wäre logisch. Wichtig war, sie hatte es geschafft und musste nur noch den Weg nach draußen wiederfinden.

* * *

Hermione saß im Wohnzimmer ihrer Großmutter auf der Couch, hatte die Beine auf den Tisch gelegt und bis jetzt vier blöde TV-Serien angeschaut. Als eine Folge mit dem Titel _Forbidden Love_ kam, hatte sie nur mit den Augen gerollt, laut geseufzt und den Saft neben das Glas geschüttet. Eigentlich sollte sie das Fernsehen doch ablenken. Nur Emma hatte den Himmel auf Erden und fühlte sich besser als alle anderen zusammen. Sie lag ebenfalls auf der Couch und stützte ihren Kopf auf Hermiones Oberschenkel, ein Leckerli nach dem anderen kauend.

„Liebes, bist du noch da?" Mrs. Tenerhale kam zur Haustür rein und rief laut.

„Jaaah, bin ich." Hermione stand schnell auf, was Emma mit einem leichten Jaulen quittierte. Sie war nicht einmal wie sonst aufgesprungen, um ihr Frauchen zu begrüßen. Im Flur blieb sie stehen und fand ihre Großmutter schon auf halber Treppe nach oben.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?"

So ein Pech. Sie hatte schnell verschwinden wollen, um sich umzuziehen. So ein Aufzug war man von ihr nicht gewohnt.

„Oh...wir...ich...hatte heute ein Treffen im...Theater. Wer die schlimmste Kombination trägt hat gewonnen."

„Das hat aber lange gedauert. Hast du gewonnen? Sieht fast so aus.", grinste Hermione, die die Ausrede nicht als Ausrede erkannte, weil solche Aktionen durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen waren.

„Nein, ich habe noch einige gesehen, die schlimmer aussahen.", erklärte Mrs. Tenerhale und es war nicht einmal eine Notlüge. Es stimmte tatsächlich. In der Winkelgasse hatte sie Leute gesehen...herrje.

Trotzdem lenkte sie schnell ab.

„Hast du den Spruch für die Eulen gemacht um sie...umzuleiten?"

„Ja, habe ich, ich hoffe, es funktioniert."

„Du bist doch die Beste deines Jahrgangs."

„Wer weiß... Ich denke, ja, er hat funktioniert. Aber ich schätze, dass heute noch keine Eule kommt, um nach mir zu fragen. Sie werden vielleicht jetzt anfangen zu suchen. Das Mittagessen findet gerade in der Großen Halle statt."

„Schön. Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt um und wir machen einen Frauentag, ja?"

„Ok...und danke.". Hermione war wirklich froh, dass sie hier ein wenig Ablenkung fand und dass Großmutter ihr weder Vorwürfe noch Vorschriften machte.

Den restlichen Freitag verbrachten sie zusammen und erwähnten mit keiner Silbe die Vorkommnisse aus den vergangenen Wochen oder aus der Erzählung von Hermione. Es tat einfach gut. Sie gingen mit Emma spazieren, tranken Kaffee und Tee und sie aß zum erstenmal wieder mehr als ein Stück Obst. Abends machten sie sich sogar Pizza und als es aus dem Ofen duftete verspürte sie sogar ein klein wenig Hunger.

Glücklich beobachtete Mrs. Tenerhale ihre Enkelin. Wenn jetzt noch alles andere klappen würde, ging es aufwärts. Es musste einfach klappen. Ihre Nervosität konnte sie ganz gut verbergen, doch immer, wenn sie an einem Fenster vorbeilief, blickte sie nach draußen und hielt Ausschau nach einer Eule. Klar, dass am gleichen Tag schon eine Antwort käme, war unwahrscheinlich, doch so gut kannte sie die Zauberwelt nicht, dass das nicht der Fall sein könnte.

Spät am Abend konnte sie sowieso draußen nichts mehr erkennen. Als sich Hermione schlafen gelegt hatte, ging sie auch zu Bett, aber nicht ohne ein Fenster auf Kipp zu lassen und so lange wie möglich zu lauschen, ob sie nicht ein kleines Klopfen an einer Fensterscheibe hören könnte. Irgendwann übermannte sie der Schlaf, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

In dieser Nacht kam keine Eule.

* * *

Um knapp sechs Uhr früh am Samstagmorgen erwachte sie schon wieder, sprang aus dem Bett und lief von einem Fenster zum anderen. Legten die Eulen auch die Post ab, wenn sie keinen antrafen? Sie wusste es nicht. Jede Fensterbank hatte sie abgesucht, und zuerst natürlich vor der Haustür nachgesehen, im Briefkasten und an der Kellertür. Selbst den Bürgersteig entlang ihres Zauns ließ sie nicht aus und umrundete jeden Baum und jeden Strauch, ob nicht vielleicht ein Brief zu finden wäre. Im Haus zurück fiel ihr noch der Dachboden ein, weshalb sie möglichst leise die steile Leiter herunterzog, hinaufstieg und das alles nur, um nichts zu finden.

Enttäuscht und nervös duschte sie in Windeseile, bereitete das Frühstück vor, schaute alle 30 Sekunden aus dem Küchenfenster und wartete auf Hermione.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes. Ist es ein guter Morgen? Möchtest du etwas essen?"

Hermione umarmte ihre Großmutter und verneinte. „Mir ist ein bisschen übel, ich habe gestern zuviel gegessen. Die ganze Zeit fast nichts und dann die Pizza...war wohl nicht so eine gute Idee."

„Dann trink wenigstens etwas Tee, das wird dir gut tun.", sagte Mrs. Tenerhale nur. Sie wollte sie zu nichts drängen, sondern beobachtete sie ein wenig und beschloss, dies wenn nötig das ganze Wochenende zu tun.

Als am Samstagnachmittag noch immer keine Eule zurückgekommen war, wurde es ihr langsam zu...traurig. Hermione hatte sie schon gefragt, warum sie ständig aus dem Fenster sah und sie hatte geantwortet, dass eine neue Katze in der Nachbarschaft war, die Emma gerne ärgern wollte. Außerdem wurde es knapp. Ihre Enkelin sollte auf jeden Fall Montag wieder in die Schule gehen – das war nicht nur für ihren Abschluss wichtig, sondern auch für sie selbst, für ihr Selbstbewusstsein als Mensch und als junge Frau. Irgendwann würde sie ihr sicher dankbar sein, wenn sie sie wieder hinschicken würde.

Weil sie das mit der Zauberpost absolut nicht einschätzen konnte, sie aber gehört hatte, dass Eulen äußerst zuverlässig seien, musste sie damit rechnen, dass ihr Brief zwar angekommen war, jedoch nicht beantwortet wurde – aus welchem Grund auch immer. Sie wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass Mr. Snape wirklich so war, wie es Hermione mit ihren Schilderungen der letzten drei Wochen erklärt hatte, sondern war fest überzeugt, dass sie mit ihrer eigenen Meinung recht hatte. Als er bei ihr zu Besuch gewesen war oder als sie ihn an diesem einen Tag in Familie Grangers Garten getroffen hatte, hatten seine Art, sein Verhalten und vor allem seine Augen ganz andere Dinge gezeigt.

Sie wäre nicht sie selbst, wenn sie nicht einen _Plan B_ für ihre Mission hätte, falls _Plan A_ sich als Sackgasse herausstellen würde. Etwas Entscheidendes fehlte allerdings dazu: Die aus Hogwarts müssten endlich richtig nach Hermione suchen...

* * *

Bis weit in die Nacht hinein hatte er am See gesucht und hatte den Verbotenen Wald durchkämmt – und nichts gefunden. _Sie_ nicht gefunden und nicht einmal einen Hinweis. Damit er sich ungestört und ungesehen überall bewegen konnte, hatte er von Anfang an einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich gelegt und noch andere Zauber angewandt, die wahrscheinlich nur er kannte. Er hatte es mit sämtlichen Ortungszaubern versucht, immerhin kannte er weit mehr als die Schüler. Auch vor schwarzmagischen Zaubern hatte er nicht Halt gemacht – warum nicht anwenden, wenn sie endlich mal einem guten Zweck dienen konnten?

Die dunklen Wolken, die man in der Dunkelheit nicht hatte erkennen können, hatten sich nach Mitternacht zu einem plötzlichen, heftigen Unwetter gemausert und der ungewöhnlichen Wärme des Frühlings vorerst Einhalt geboten.

Völlig durchnässt – er hatte ja nur sein Hemd angehabt – und bis zur Unendlichkeit erschöpft kehrte er in seine Räume im Kerker zurück und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Obwohl er alles getan hatte, was ihm eingefallen war, hatte er sie nicht gefunden...er hatte sie nicht wieder und das brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Was, wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre...was, wenn er sie nie mehr wiedersehen würde? Tief in seine quälenden Gedanken versunken merkte er gar nicht, dass er zitterte vor Kälte und dass der Schmerz in seiner Lunge wiederkam. Hätte er es gemerkt, wäre es ihm auch egal gewesen.

Ein unruhiger Schlaf übermannte ihn und nur wenige Augenblicke später – wie er meinte – klopfte es laut an seiner Tür.

Wie er es hasste, wenn ihn jemand störte. Langsam stand er auf und stöhnte. Das Atmen fiel ihm erneut schwer und seine Kleidung, die er nicht gewechselt hatte, war immer noch feucht. An der Tür angekommen, fand er seinen Kollegen Flitwick vor selbiger stehen, dem der Schreck in die Glieder gefahren war, just in dem Moment, als er Severus sah.

„Bei Merlins Zauberstab, was ist mit dir, Severus?"

„Nichts. Was willst du?"

„Das hat sich gerade geändert.", sagte er besorgt und wollte seinen Kollegen dazu bewegen, mit ihm auf die Krankenstation zu gehen.

„Das kannst du vergessen, ich...gehe nirgendwo hin.", knurrte er heiser.

„Dachte ich mir." Der kleine Professor ließ sich schon lange nicht mehr von dem schroffen Tonfall beeindrucken. Er schob sich an Snape vorbei und ging schnurstracks zu dessen Kamin im Wohnzimmer, durch den er Madam Pomfrey rief.

Keine drei, von Protest und giftigen, verbalen Flüchen gefüllte, Minuten später erschien Poppy im Kerker und machte den Kerker_meister_ erst einmal zur Schnecke, als sie seinen Zustand realisiert hatte. Ohne Rücksicht auf nichts außer seiner Gesundheit dirigierte sie ihn mit gezücktem Zauberstab in sein Schlafzimmer und gab ihre Befehle.

„Ich bekomme dich wieder hin, aber wenn du beim nächsten mal so lange wartest, sieht es schon schlechter aus. Du hattest vor kurzem schon einmal etwas an deiner Lunge, wie ich sehe. Was war los?"

„Nichts."

„Severus Snape, damit speist du mich nicht ab. Ich muss es wissen, damit ich meine Diagnose und die Medi-Heilzauber darauf abstimmen kann, sonst _zwinge_ ich dich entweder zum Reden oder ich verpasse dir etwas, das dich drei Tage außer Gefecht setzt. Was ist dir lieber?"

Er warf ihr seinen bösesten Blick zu und schilderte dennoch mit so knappen Worten wie möglich von seiner vorherigen Erkrankung und der Behandlung, da er wusste, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr machen würde und auch ein kleines bisschen deshalb, weil er ihre Argumente einsah. Auf die Fragen, wie es dazu gekommen war und vor allem warum, schwieg er beharrlich. Da sie ihn kannte, beließ sie es dabei und konnte ihn soweit stärken, dass es nicht wieder schlimmer mit ihm wurde.

„Ich behalte dich im Auge, damit du es weißt! Und nun bleibst du liegen. Und mindestens bis Sonntag Abend hast du Zuhause zu bleiben und dich auszuruhen. Ist das klar?" Als Antwort kam nur ein Brummen.

„Gute Nacht. – Filius!?"

„Komme gleich nach."

„Was ist passiert, Severus?"

„Nichts.", antwortete er schläfrig. „Was wolltest du hier?", lenkte er ab.

„Die Chefin schickt mich. Hermione Granger ist verschwunden und wir haben schon alles versucht, sie aber nicht gefunden. Minerva wollte dich bitten, bei der Suche zu helfen...auf deine Art und Weise, doch sie hatte ehrlich gesagt keinen Nerv mehr, selbst vorbeizukommen. Es ist zwar mitten in der Nacht, aber es ist wichtig. Langsam wird es gefährlich und bevor wir nicht alles unternommen haben, wollen wir ihre Eltern nicht benachrichtigen. Das wäre fatal."

Severus rang mit sich und es war kein leichter Kampf. Wie könnte er ihm erklären, dass er schon alles versucht hatte, Hermione zu finden, ohne sich zu verraten? Und wenn er nichts sagen würde, riskierte er sogar seinen Job, wenn er seinen Pflichten als Lehrer nicht nachkam – besonders in solch einer Lage. Seine Chefin war sowieso schon stinksauer auf ihn...ja, dieser Ausdruck passte zur Zeit wirklich auf McGonagall, das merkte nicht nur er. Deshalb war sie auch nicht persönlich zu ihm gekommen, wer weiß, wie es geendet hätte.

Er entschloss sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen – naja, die halbe Wahrheit. Mit sorgfältig ausgewählten Worten erklärte er, dass er draußen durch Zufall mitbekommen hatte, wie ihre Freunde sie suchten und dass er es bis dahin nicht gewusst hatte. Zudem warf er noch den Unmut darüber ein, warum McGonagall ihn nicht früher darüber informiert hätte. Das stimmte wirklich und er drückte es so schön _Snape-like _aus, dass Flitwick es ohne Bedenken zur Kenntnis nahm. Ohne zu zögern hätte er dann die Suche mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln angetreten und wäre erfolglos gewesen. Die dadurch bedingte Erschöpfung hätte ihn davon abgehalten, sofort Bericht zu erstatten.

Auch das glaubte sein Kollege aufs Wort, denn er hatte ja Severus' Zustand gerade gesehen. Flitwick dachte nur, dass das _der_ Snape war, den er so viele Jahre kannte. Missmutig, unwirsch, ewig unfreundlich, aber wenn es drauf ankam, konnte man sich hundertprozentig auf ihn verlassen – das hatte er diese Nacht mal wieder gezeigt.

Mit einem schlichten, aber ehrlich und aufrichtig gemeinten „Danke, ich danke dir wirklich, Severus!", verließ er Snapes Privaträume, nicht ohne ihn zu ermahnen, sich auszuruhen und zu schlafen.

Der kleine Professor informierte umgehend McGonagall und sie schrieb schweren Herzens im Morgengrauen einen Brief an Hermiones Eltern, in dem sie sie nach wenigen, vorsichtig formulierten Erklärungen fragte, ob ihre Tochter vielleicht bei ihnen sei.

Nervös und unglaublich besorgt sah sie der Eule nach, wie sie in dem dunklen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel Richtung Süden verschwand. Sie hatte ihre eigene gewählt – es durfte nichts mehr schief gehen.

* * *

Severus konnte nicht sagen, ob er wirklich geschlafen hatte oder nur etwas benommen gedöst hatte. Es war noch dunkel, als er aufschreckte – nicht durch einen Traum oder von Schmerzen, die hatte Poppy ihm genommen. Ein hartnäckiges Klopfen hatte ihn aufgeweckt und es kam diesmal nicht von der Eingangstür, sondern von einem der halbrunden Kerkerfenster im Wohnzimmer. Mühsam schleppte er sich hin und fand eine erschöpfte Sumpfohreule, die ihn mit einem zornigen Blick strafte und ihm auf die Hand hackte, kaum dass er Nachricht entgegengenommen hatte, die scheinbar für ihn bestimmt war. Eulenkekse hatte er gerade keine zur Hand und es war ihm auch egal. Unwirsch scheuchte er sie weg und die krächzte ihm empört hinterher, als sie bereits abgehoben hatte.

Normalerweise wurde die Post nicht nachts geliefert, weil die Tiere dann auf Jagd waren, doch sie hatte es sicher schon ein paar mal versucht, wie er glaubte. Der Desillusionierungszauber und einige andere schwarzmagische Zauber, die er bei der Suche eingesetzt hatte, je nach dem, wo er sich gerade befunden hatte, hatten ihn zum Teil völlig abgeschirmt und so konnte ihn nicht einmal eine Eule finden. In den ganzen Jahren als Todesser war das oft notwendig und zum Teil auch lebensrettend gewesen – oder leider auch für Verbrechen eingesetzt worden.

Müde ging er wieder ins Bett und starrte auf den Brief. Immer und immer wieder drehte er ihn in seinen Händen. Sicher bekam er regelmäßig Post, wissenschaftliche Zeitschriften, neue Forschungsberichte oder Bücher, aber selten hatte eine Eule so energisch und ausdauernd an sein privates Kerkerfenster geklopft.

Es war eindeutig ein Muggelbrief. Und der Absender hatte nicht mal den Mut, seinen Namen darauf zu schreiben.

Snape riss den Umschlag auf und begann die Worte zu lesen, die mit einer akkuraten, klaren Schrift niedergeschrieben worden waren. Als er fertig war, holte er tief Luft, war aber ansonsten zu nichts anderem fähig. Nochmals hob er den Brief, las in durch und legte ihn wieder in seinen Schoß. Er wusste nicht, wie lange und wie oft er das gemacht hatte. Wie in Trance erhob er sich und goss sich ein Schluck seines kostbaren Cognacs in ein Glas. Die Anlässe häuften sich in letzter Zeit. Dass sich die Anlässe letzte Zeit häuften, war untertrieben. Der Ausdruck Anlässe war untertrieben.

* * *

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape,_

_ob es mir zusteht oder nicht, Ihnen diesen Brief zu schreiben, ist ein Punkt, über den ich mir ehrlich gesagt keine Gedanken mache. Nicht mehr. In meiner Welt dürfen sich ältere Leute dieses Privileg gegenüber Jüngeren herausnehmen, warum sollte es nun anders sein?_

_Ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass ich mich sehr freue, Sie kennen gelernt zu haben. Wir kennen uns dadurch nicht wirklich, nur durch ein paar wenige Fakten von Erzählungen aus der Vergangenheit und durch das, was sie mir jetzt erzählt hat. Aber ich habe mit Ihnen geredet, Ihnen in dabei in die Augen gesehen und traue mir die Weisheit zu, dort mehr über Sie erfahren zu haben, als mit jedem ausgesprochenen Wort._

_Im Laufe meines Lebens habe ich viele Menschen kennen gelernt, manche davon habe ich gelernt zu schätzen – Sie sind einer davon. Und Sie sind ein Teil Ihrer Welt, sie gehören dazu, ob Sie wollen oder nicht. Und Sie sind nun ein Teil MEINER, UNSERER oder DIESER Welt geworden, ob Sie es wahrhaben wollen oder nicht. Sie sind JEMAND, Sie werden respektiert – und Sie werden geliebt!_

_Ich glaube es, wenn sie Sie trotz allem noch in Schutz nimmt und sagt, Sie hätten tief im Inneren eine Angst, Bedenken, Sorgen, oder wie man es auch immer benennen mag. Aber ich glaube mit keiner Faser meines Herzens, dass es NICHT ECHT war, denn ich weiß es besser._

_Ich habe es gesehen und gefühlt._

_Ein weiser Mann hat einmal gesagt:_

„_Nichts ist in dieser Welt von Dauer, nicht einmal unsere Sorgen." _

_Ob dieser Mann, er hieß Charlie Chaplin, ein Zauberer war oder nicht, kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber eines Zaubers war er mächtig:_

_Ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht eines jeden Menschen zu zaubern, der ihn sah. _

_Und genau das haben Sie bei IHR geschafft in den Ferien. Sie hatte es lange nicht getan, sie hatte lange nicht mehr gelächelt, nicht richtig. Und seitdem ich mehr über diese grausame Zeit weiß, die sie alle verbindet und zusammengeschweißt hat, scheint das MEHR als Zauberei gewesen zu sein. Danke dafür – und danke für alles, auch für das, wovon ich nichts weiß._

_Denken Sie darüber nach – in aller Ruhe, aber mit offenem Herzen – und erinnern Sie sich an meine Worte, wenn Sie Hermione wiedersehen. Ich denke, damit ist alles gesagt._

_Nun sind Sie an der Reihe – Sie werden vermisst!_

_Mit herzlichsten Grüßen,_

_Jean Tenerhale_

* * *

Einschlafen konnte er danach nicht mehr. Er war nicht sauer, nein, sondern vollends geschockt, als ihm klar wurde, was Hermione alles erzählt haben musste. Zumindest, dass sie mehr waren – gewesen waren – als Lehrer und Schülerin.

Ob er auf den Brief antworten _wollte_ oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle – er konnte einfach nicht. Und warum er ihn nicht im Laufe des Tages einfach in das lodernde Feuer des Kamins geworfen hatte, wusste er auch nicht.

Stattdessen hatte er ihn irgendwann im Laufe des Samstages sorgfältig in eine kleine Kiste aus Ebenholz gelegt, die er nachher wieder auf seinem Schlafzimmerschrank verstaute. Dort lag er nun, der Brief, zusammen mit einem uralten Medaillon seiner Familie, das seine Mutter immer heimlich unter ihrem Kleid getragen hatte, mit seiner Einladung nach Hogwarts, mit zig kleinen Zetteln, die ihm Lily immer geschrieben hatte und mit ein paar getrockneten Blüten, sie er damals mit _ihr_ auf ihren endlosen Streifzügen durch die Wiesen in der Umgebung ihrer Häuser gesammelt hatte, bevor sie in die Schule gekommen waren.

* * *

Am späten Samstagnachmittag trat Jeans _Plan B_ in Kraft, denn sie hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sie eine Antwort von Mr. Snape erhalten würde. Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr und sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass sie nach vorne schauen musste – nicht zurück.

Sie hatte nicht nur einen Brief geschrieben, sondern vorsorglich schon einen zweiten angefertigt, nur an jemand anderes. Und die darin enthaltenen Sätze waren klar, brachten die Sache mehr oder weniger auf den Punkt und enthielten genaue Angaben für einen Treffpunkt – so dürfte es wenigstens keine Probleme geben, falls das Ergebnis positiv ausfallen sollte und sie Erfolg hätte.

Nun musste sie hoffen, dass wirklich eine der Schuleulen kam und dann musste sie es _nur_ noch mitbekommen und Hermione _nur_ noch ablenken. Das Wörtchen _nur_ machte ihr echte Magenschmerzen und sie war ständig auf der Hut, um ja nicht die eventuelle Ankunft zu verpassen. Selbst im Bad beeilte sie sich, man konnte ja nie wissen, wann es soweit wäre. Nicht, dass sie am Ende nochmal selbst in die _zauberhafte_ Ecke Londons müsste, das wollte sie lieber vermeiden.

Der Mensch musste auch einmal Glück haben – und keine Viertelstunde nach ihrem Entschluss hatte sie Glück!

Ein Schatten streifte das Küchenfenster, als sie gerade zwei Tassen schwarzen Tee auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Ein großer Uhu mit schönen braunen und cremefarbenen Federn war offenbar auf der Wiese gelandet. Emma war aufgesprungen und versuchte mit aller Kraft, die Pfoten auf die Fensterbank zu bekommen um zu sehen, was los ist. Sie bellte genau einmal und wedelte heftig mit dem Schwanz – ein Zeichen für Besuch. Kluger Hund.

Hermione räumte schnell die zwei Blumentöpfe weg und öffnete das Fenster, dass der Uhu seinen Brief abliefern konnte. Die Post kam aus Hogwarts, das konnte sie schon an dem offiziellen Siegel sehen. Professor McGonagall hatte geschrieben und wie sie sich schon gedacht hatte, machte die sich Sorgen. Hermione war zwar verletzt und traurig, doch auch gewissenhaft. Sie würde ihre Lehrerin und herzensgutes Oberhaupt der Gryffindors nicht enttäuschen oder vor den Kopf stoßen.

„Warte ein Moment, du schöner Vogel, ich gebe dir sofort eine Antwort mit. Möchtest du ein Stück Muffin? Ich habe leider keine Eulenkekse hier."

Der Uhu legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete mit seinen bestechenden, orangefarbenen Augen das Gebäck. Mrs. Tenerhale bildete sich ein, den Vogel nicken gesehen zu haben und schüttelte gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf. Was für eine Einbildung!

‚Jetzt aber konzentrieren', dachte sie bei sich und musste es unbedingt schaffen – eine zweite Chance bekäme sie für _Plan B_ nicht mehr.

Hermione schreib ein paar Zeilen auf einen Zettel und faltete ihn zusammen.

‚Jean, das Timing, das Timing!', ermahnte sich Mrs. Tenerhale.

„So, fertig, du kannst den Brief bitte wieder zu Professor McGonagall mitnehmen, ok, lieber Uhu?", sagte Hermione zu dem Tier.

„Oh, Liebes, darf ich ihm vielleicht den Brief geben...ich habe so etwas doch noch nie gemacht. Es ist so spannend, wie das alles funktioniert."

„Na klar, Großmutter. Ich vergesse immer, das es für euch nicht normal ist. Gerne. Mach du. Hier, du brauchst ihn ihm nur hinzuhalten."

Mrs. Tenerhales Hände zitterten ein wenig – nicht, weil sie vor dem Uhu Angst hatte, sondern wegen allem anderen. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, auf so eine _unmögliche Mission_ zu kommen? Das war ja fast wie im Film...fehlten nur noch die unsichtbaren Laserstrahlen, in die man geraten konnte und dann ging der Alarm los. Und der Alarm stand in ihrem Fall direkt neben ihr in Form ihrer geliebten Enkelin.

Ihr Brief war in ihrer Hosentasche – schon den ganzen Tag – und wartete nur darauf, abgeschickt zu werden. Sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass ihr Einfall, den sie gerade hatte, glatt gehen würde.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah Hermione an.

„Trau dich nur", sagte die und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

‚Klar traue ich mich', dachte sie. ‚_Plan B_ läuft.'

Hinter ihrem Rücken gab Jean Emma mit einer Hand ein Zeichen – sie hatten viele Kunststücke nur zum Spaß eingeübt, weil sie so klug war und Beschäftigung brauchte. Das Zeichen animierte sie dazu, laut und länger zu bellen, als sie es sonst tat. Bellen auf Kommando, sozusagen.

Es klappte! Emma, die natürlich ihr Frauchen und den Uhu nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, gehorchte und hatte Spaß an dem Spiel und der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr zuteil wurde.

Hermione bückte sich zu dem Hund herunter, um ihn zu streicheln und zu beruhigen, und in dem Moment tauschte Mrs. Tenerhale die Briefe aus, ließ Hermiones' in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden und gab dem Uhu ihren eigenen.

„Nach Hogwarts, zu Professor McGonagall, hast du verstanden?"

Der nahm seinen Auftrag anstandslos an, breitete seine gewaltigen Flügel aus und verschwand nach kurzer Zeit in den Wolken.

Hermione streckte sich wieder, weil Emma aufgehört hatte, zu bellen.

„Hat es geklappt, Oma?"

„Ja, hat es. Gut sogar. Jetzt muss er nur noch ankommen."

„Wird er mit Sicherheit!"

„Machen wir uns wieder einen schönen Frauenabend, Liebes?", fragte sie und hakte damit zumindest äußerlich das Thema ab.

„Liebend gerne, Oma."

„Fein, und dann überlegen wir, was wir morgen machen. Ich möchte nur morgen früh zur Kirche. Du kannst gerne hier bleiben und ausschlafen und dich wohlfühlen – machst du das?"

„Ja...wenn es dir recht ist?"

„Und wie es mir recht ist! Dann komm, wir legen die Füße hoch und schauen eine DVD, ok?"

„Nur keine Pizza mehr, ja?"

„Keine Sorge...ich hab schon etwas anderes geplant."

Erleichtert ließ sich Jean auf dem Sofa nieder und dachte nach.

Sie war mit ihrem Brief zufrieden und hoffte sehr, dass er erstens ankäme und dass _sie_ zweitens auch darauf reagieren würde.

Sie hatte eine Adresse eines Bistros in der Nähe des Theaters als Treffpunkt angegeben und nicht die von Zuhause – Hermione durfte ja nichts davon mitbekommen. Außerdem war es nicht so weit weg vom Eingang zur Winkelgasse, wie sie geschildert hatte. Das, hoffte sie, würde der Lehrerin entgegenkommen und sie zur Zustimmung bewegen.

* * *

_Sehr geehrte Frau Professor McGonagall,_

_Ihr Brief hat uns erreicht und wir bedanken uns herzlich für Ihre Fürsorge._

_Wenn ich mich zuerst vorstellen darf: Ich bin Mrs. Jean Tenerhale, die Großmutter ihrer Schülerin Hermione Granger._

_Ich kann Sie beruhigen: Hermione ist bei mir und es geht ihr recht gut, nur noch nicht wieder so gut, dass sie bereit wäre, in die Schule zurückzukehren._

_Ich kümmere mich um sie, da ihre Eltern im Moment mit ihrer Arbeit überlastet sind. _

_Wenn es Ihre Zeit zulässt, wäre ich Ihnen überaus dankbar, wenn sie nach London kommen könnten, da meine Möglichkeiten begrenzt sind, zu Ihnen zu gelangen._

_Es wäre mir wichtig, persönlich mit Ihnen reden zu können. Da ich nicht weiß, ob und wie es genau mit der magischen Post funktioniert, erlaube ich mir, schon jetzt Ort und Zeit für ein Treffen vorzuschlagen._

_Wir könnten uns in einem kleinen Bistro (im ‚SAVOIR FAIRE') treffen, ganz in der Nähe zum Eingang der Winkelgasse. Sonntagmorgen um 11 Uhr?_

_Adresse:_

_42 New Oxford St._

_London WC1A 1EP_

_Mit vielem Dank im voraus und den besten Grüßen,_

_herzlichst, Ihre Jean Tenerhale_

* * *

Sonntagmorgen saß sie nicht in der Kirche, sondern draußen vor dem kleinen Bistro und hatte sich einen Kaffee bestellt. Das Wetter spielte wieder mit, obwohl es in der Nacht wieder ein wenig geregnet hatte. Bisher hatte sie keine Antwort auf ihren neuerlichen Brief erhalten, doch sie war einfach zum Treffpunkt gegangen – man konnte ja nie wissen.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde – sie war natürlich viel zu früh gekommen um ja nichts zu verpassen – sah sie eine Frau in einem rot-grün karierten Kostüm und einem breiten Hut auf sich zukommen. Sie dachte schon, wer trägt denn so etwas, doch in London war alles möglich und als die Frau näher kam, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Sollte es tatsächlich wahr sein? Sollte sie wieder Glück gehabt haben? Es schien so!

‚Du meine Güte, die _Karo-Dame_.' Das musste _sie_ sein! Sie stand auf, damit sie sie sah und winkte sie zu sich.

„Sie habe ich doch schon mal gesehen!", entfuhr es McGonagall, bevor sie eine richtige Begrüßung zustande brachte.

„Das beruht dann wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit...", strahlte Mrs. Tenerhale und versuchte damit, ihre Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen. Diese Frau hatte eine gute Beobachtungsgabe und war gar wohl für ihr äußerliches Alter ziemlich fit.

Irgendwann hatte Hermione ihr mal ein Schulalbum gezeigt, in dem sich sogar die Bilder bewegten, und da hatte sie auch die Lehrer gesehen. Nach so langer Zeit konnte sie sich nur nicht mehr so genau an jeden einzelnen erinnern. Aber sie war es definitiv. Und die hatte sie tatsächlich wiedererkannt, obwohl sie bei ihrem _Zusammentreffen_ regelrecht verkleidet gewesen war.

„... Sie haben mich offenbar in die...Gasse mitgenommen."

„Jetzt werde ich alt.", sagte die Schulleiterin und ließt sich in einen Stuhl gegenüber von Mrs. Tenerhale fallen. „Ich habe sie gesehen und ihnen vertraut. Das spricht dann wohl für sie!", fügte sie noch hinzu, nicht ohne ein kleines Lächeln."

„Ich weiß von meinen Kindern, Hermiones Eltern, dass sie auch mal dort waren. Besuchen..._wir_ selten die Zauberwelt, nicht einmal die Eltern?"

„Doch, die Muggel-Eltern gehen hin und wieder mit ihren Kindern in die Winkelgasse, doch so wie sie es gemacht haben, ist schon der etwas ungewöhnlichere Weg. Es wäre bis vor einem Jahr noch ziemlich gefährlich gewesen, für mich und besonders für sie. Merlin sei Dank ist die Zeit nun vorbei. Sie sollten es trotzdem nicht immer so machen."

Gut, dass Hermione ihr alles über diese _gefährliche Zeit_ erzählt hatte, sonst wäre sie jetzt ziemlich überrascht gewesen. Und gut, dass die Lehrerin nicht fragte, warum sie in der Winkelgasse war. Anscheinend dachte sie, sie hätte von dort die Eule an _sie_ geschickt. Falls es so wäre, würde sie es tunlichst vermeiden, die Sache richtig zu stellen – so war es perfekt.

„Es war mir so wichtig, dass ich mein Glück versucht habe. Verzeihen sie mir?"

„Wenn es um meine Löwenbabys geht – immer!"

Außerdem war ihr die Großmutter von Hermione direkt sympathisch. Sie schien nett, offen und couragiert zu sein, und solche Leute mochte sie am liebsten, egal ob Muggel oder nicht.

„Wie kann ich ihnen und Hermione helfen? Wo ist sie? Noch bei ihnen? Geht es ihr gut?"

„Zuerst: Bitte nennen sie mich Jean. Es kommt mir so vor, als würden wir uns gut verstehen."

Und weil es McGonagall genauso ging und sie nicht viele Muggel-Frauen kannte, freute sie sich wirklich über den Vorschlag.

„Oh gerne, ich heiße Minerva – und der Eindruck beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Schön. Hermione geht es soweit gut und sie ist bei mir. Und damit wären wir bei meinem Anliegen."

Jean besann sich auf ihre _Rolle_ – sie war jahrelang von Schauspielern umgeben gewesen – jetzt musste sie es einfach können! Das _Script_ hatte sie sich, wie sie hoffte, in einer langen Nacht gut zurechtgelegt. Sie durfte keinen sofort verraten, und dennoch musste sie es erklären. Langsam vorantasten war angesagt und sie fühlte sich wie in einem Film, in dem man jeden Moment in eine unsichtbare Falle treten konnte.

„Wissen sie, Minerva, als ich in dem Alter von Hermione war, habe ich meinen Mann schon kennen gelernt. Leider lebt er nicht mehr."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte McGonagall aufrichtig, aber wusste nicht recht, worauf ihr Gegenüber hinaus wollte.

„Unsere Liebe hat ein Leben lang gehalten, und ich bereue nichts und hätte es niemals anders haben wollen. Meine Enkelin – und ich hoffe, meine Worte reichen aus, um sie zu entschuldigen – hat in den letzten Wochen einige Dinge erlebt und ertragen müssen, dass es ihr zwar bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten nicht körperlich, aber seelisch nicht gut geht."

„Ich habe es ansatzweise mitbekommen und ich hatte gehofft, es würde sich geben. Nach so vielen Jahrzehnten als Lehrerin..."

„Ja, das hätte ich auch gedacht. Machen sie sich keine Gedanken. Aber es scheint bei ihr tiefer zu gehen. Manchmal sind Gefühle nicht ganz einfach."

Eigentlich hatte es Mrs. Tenerhale so geplant, dass sie sich langsam an eine Darstellung des _Mr. Snape_ als gefühlvollen Mann heranarbeitet, aber der personifizierte Zufall kam ihr zu Hilfe.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, worum es geht. Mr. Weasley sieht auch schon länger nicht mehr so aus wie sonst. All ihre Freunde machen sich Sorgen. Normalerweise würde ich bei so etwas anders reagieren, doch wir alle haben eine schwere Zeit hinter uns, vor allem die drei."

Jeans Gedanken suchten zweifelhaft nach einem Mr. Weasley – sie hatte den Namen irgendwann einmal gehört. Ihr Gesicht sprach wohl Bände.

„Mr. Weasley. Ron Weasley. Kennen sie ihn nicht?", fragte McGonagall überrascht.

„Doch, doch.", beeilte sich Mrs. Tenerhale zu bestätigen und rotierte immer noch. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass es der Freund von Hermione war. Sie war so mit ihren zurechtgelegten Sätzen und Szenen beschäftigt, dass sie gerade einen völligen Blackout gehabt hatte. Sammeln, tief durchatmen, nichts anmerken lassen.

„Sie hat immer nur den Vornamen benutzt."

„Verstehe."

Wie sollte sie jetzt weitermachen? Es lief nicht so wie geplant, aber auch nicht so schlecht...

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das möglich ist, oder üblich. Gäbe es eine Möglichkeit, mit...dem...Betreffenden persönlich zu reden? Ich möchte so gerne einige Dinge klarstellen und Hermione schafft das einfach nicht...und..._er_ auch nicht. Und es ist so wichtig. Verstehen sie?"

„Nun ja...soll ich Ron vielleicht herholen?"

‚Nein, nein, nein.', dachte Jean nervös. Dann wäre alles verloren. Sie musste es irgendwie anders formulieren.

„Wahrscheinlich würde ihn...die fremde...Umgebung etwas unsicher machen und ablenken, denke ich. Wäre es vielleicht machbar, dass sie mich irgendwie...mitnehmen? Ich würde gerne mit ihm reden und..."

„Das lässt sich einrichten, Jean.", unterbrach McGonagall sie. „Gewöhnlich ist es sicher nicht, aber durchaus möglich. Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn noch nie ein Muggel in Hogwarts gewesen wäre. Zu großen Feiern oder bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft haben wir auch des Öfteren Gäste. Warum nicht jetzt? Es ist ihnen wichtig und es geht um Hermione, das reicht mir.

Wie gut ist ihre Verfassung, ich meine körperlich?"

„Wie bitte? Was meinen sie?"

„Wenn ich sie mitnehme, wird es nicht ganz so angenehm wie eine Zugreise. Oder hat Hermione sie schon einmal irgendwo hin mitgenommen auf...magische Art?"

„Nein, bisher noch nicht." Sie hatte ein bisschen darüber gehört, aber nie richtig verstanden. Sollte ihr langsam mulmig werden aufgrund der Frage?

„Eigentlich bin ich relativ fit für mein Alter und auch nicht krank, jedenfalls nicht, dass ich wüsste. Was muss ich tun?"

„Das mit dem Alter habe ich jetzt mal überhört", lachte McGonagall. „Die Reise wird ein wenig turbulent, dafür dauert sie aber nur wenige Sekunden. Ich versuche es so sanft wie möglich. Machen sie sich darauf gefasst, dass ihnen leicht übel wird, je nach dem, doch das gibt sich wieder. Wollen wir?"

„Jetzt sofort?"

„Ja, passt es ihnen?"

„Natürlich, je eher desto besser. Ich rufe nur schnell von der Telefonzelle Hermione an und sage ihr, dass ich später nach Hause komme. Mir wird schon etwas einfallen und sie kann sich ausruhen."

Jetzt war ihr schon richtig mulmig, aber es gab kein Zurück und sie wollte auch nicht zurück. Die größte Sorge war eigentlich, ob ihr Zielobjekt vor Ort war und wenn ja, wo sie ihn finden konnte. Wenn nicht, wäre alles umsonst. Nach diesem Gespräch konnte sie die Schulleiterin nicht mehr direkt nach ihm fragen, ohne endlose Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen. Sie musste abwarten und in der Schule entscheiden.

„Gut, wir gehen das kurze Stück zurück und nehmen den Apparierpunkt am Eingang zur Winkelgasse, dort sind wir ungestört."

„Ich danke ihnen."

„Danken sie mir lieber erst hinterher."

* * *

Sie hatte das Apparieren besser verkraftet, als beide gedacht hatten. Der kurze Spaziergang in der frischen, schottischen Luft zum Schloss hinauf hatte gut getan.

Im Schloss selbst versuchte sie, nicht regelrecht aus der Spur zu geraten von all den neuen, ungewohnten und _magischen_ Eindrücken. Sie musste das jetzt alles unbedingt ausblenden, sonst würde sie sich nicht mehr auf den Grund ihres Daseins konzentrieren können. Nachher hätte sie genug Zeit, über alles nachzudenken und alles zu verarbeiten. Am besten würde sie sich vorstellen, sie sei im Theater und das Drumherum seien Kulissen und Schauspieler. Ja, so könnte es funktionieren. Sie lachte kurz auf, als ihr ein passender Titel für das Schauspiel einfiel: _Mission Impossible – oder: Unterwegs in Sachen Liebe._

McGonagall waren solche Reaktionen vertraut und sie amüsierte sich immer köstlich dabei. Sie führte Mrs. Tenerhale in den verwaisten Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und bat sie, zu warten. Die Schüler waren gerade in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen und sie ließ Ron – und auf Bitten von Jean – auch Harry und seine Freundin durch einen Hauselfen herbeirufen. Sie musste ja nun erst einmal mitspielen, denn sie konnte Minerva wohl kaum bitten, sie zu Mr. Snape zu führen. Es würde sich schon eine Möglichkeit ergeben – wenn nicht von selbst, dann vielleicht mit Hilfe von Hermiones Freunden.

Als die drei ankamen, staunten sie nicht schlecht. Harry war der erste, der sie wiedererkannte von damals, von Hermiones Geburtstag vor etlichen Jahren.

„Mrs. ...Tenerhale, richtig? Schön, sie wiederzusehen. Das war so schön bei Hermione damals. Wo ist sie? Ist sie auch hier?"

„Harry...und du bist Ron, oder? Ich fasse es nicht – seid ihr groß geworden! Oh verzeiht, das sagen wohl alle alten Leute." Herzlich drückten sie die Hände und Ginny hatte ganz große Augen.

_Das_ war Hermiones Großmutter? Sie sah eine Frau, die nicht wirklich wie eine Oma aussah. Die langen, grau-braunen Haare hatte sie zusammengebunden, dann das sportliche Outfit, die schlanke Figur in den megacoolen Stiefeln, wie Ginny bewundernd dachte, waren eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Sofort konnte sie sich alles vorstellen, was Hermione erzählt hatte von den Ferientagen mit ihrer Oma. Umso mehr wünschte sie sich nun, auch einmal dabei sein zu können. Sie würde sie auf jeden Fall nachher fragen, ob sie sie mal besuchen dürfte.

„Dann musst du Ginny sein, richtig? Hermione hat mir viel von dir erzählt, du musst eine ganz liebe Freundin sein!"

Ginny wurde ein bisschen rot ob des Lobes und begrüßte Mrs. Tenerhale herzlich.

„Ist was mit Hermione? Geht es ihr gut? Ich mach mir solche Sorgen! Ist sie bei ihnen?"

„Ja, meine Gute, sie ist bei mir, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich muss nur unbedingt mal mit...euch reden wenn es geht?"

Sofort stimmten alle zu und Mrs. Tenerhale schaute Minerva mit einem besonderen Blick an.

Die räusperte sich und verstand.

„Gut, dann lass ich euch mal alleine. Jean, die Kinder können mir Bescheid geben, wenn sie zurückkehren möchten."

„Vielen Dank, Minerva. Vielen, vielen Dank."

„Bitte sagen sie, dass es Hermione wirklich gut geht.", sagte Ron besorgt. Ihm machte das Ganze richtig zu schaffen.

„Ja, Ron, es geht ihr soweit gut. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie viel ihr wisst, doch sie hatte es nicht leicht in den letzten Wochen."

Ginnys Alarmglocken begannen zu läuten. Scheinbar wusste Hermiones Großmutter mehr als ihre Freunde. Möglichst unmerklich schüttelte sie ganz leicht den Kopf und Mrs. Tenerhale sah es – und verstand.

„Sie hatte echt heftigen Liebeskummer, das wissen wir, Mrs. Tenerhale, und außerdem..."

„Ja, und aus welchem Grund auch immer, Snape hat uns allen die Hölle heiß gemacht, darunter hat sie auch ziemlich gelitten. Ich schätze, sie hat Panik wegen den Abschlussprüfungen.", warf Ron ein.

Jean nahm den Ball auf, der ihr zugespielt wurde.

„Das mit dem Liebeskummer wird sich geben, wie ich hoffe, darum kümmere ich mich auch und sie wird wieder zur Vernunft kommen. Ich war schließlich auch mal jung und kenne das sehr gut. Macht euch darüber bitte keine weiteren Gedanken. Seid versichert, dass sie bald wiederkommt – ich denke, schon am Montag. Aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr sie nicht dauernd darauf ansprecht, dann kann sie es besser...abhaken."

Alle stimmten zu und Ginny war erleichtert, dass Mrs. Tenerhale das Spielchen so schnell mitgespielt hatte.

„Und du hast Recht, Ron, das mit..._Snape_ hat ihr sehr zu schaffen gemacht und das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum sie geflüchtet ist. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir helfen? Ich möchte deshalb auch gerne mit _ihm_ reden. Könntet ihr mich irgendwie bei ihm anmelden oder wie das bei euch gemacht wird?"

Ein kollektives Stöhnen ging von den Dreien aus.

„Das wird nicht klappen, Mrs. Tenerhale. Der wird uns achtkantig aus dem Kerker werfen, wenn er uns überhaupt die Tür aufmacht. Man sieht ihn außer im Unterricht gar nicht mehr.", erklärte Harry.

„Wenn sie mich fragen, ist das auch gut so. Soll er doch im Keller verschimmeln.", ergänzte Ron.

„Na, junger Mann, vielleicht hat er seine Gründe."

„Ach der.", winkte Ron ab und hielt lieber die Klappe.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass er euch nicht anhört? Selbst, wenn ihr ihm erklärt, dass ihr nur die Boten seid?"

„Ich hab eine Idee.", unterbrach Ginny. „Jungs, versucht es doch einfach. Nur Anklopfen und schauen, ob sich was tut. Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber dann habt ihr es immerhin versucht. Ich zeige ihr in der Zwischenzeit den Turm. Na macht schon, es ist für Hermione!"

Maulend gehorchten die Jungs tatsächlich. Harry hatte keine Angst und er wollte seiner besten Freundin helfen. Zwar mit einem unmöglichen Unterfangen, aber egal. Was man nicht alles tat.

„Die sind weg.", schnaufte Ginny. „Dann wissen sie also von ihrem...Liebeskummer?"

„Ja, und sie hat mir erzählt, das du auch davon weißt, hab ich recht? Und weißt du auch, um wen es geht?"

„Ähm, wissen sie es?"

„Ja, meine Gute."

„Ich auch. Und ich hoffe, es ist der gleiche."

„Hm, ich glaube nicht, dass wir von zwei verschiedenen Männern reden. Zwei nette Jungs sind gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm, nicht wahr?"

„Oh bei Merlin, ja! Wie gut, dass wir jetzt miteinander reden können. Das gibt's ja gar nicht, wollen sie wirklich mit Snape darüber reden? Ich kann's gar nicht glauben. Sie sind mutig."

„Ach, ich bin nicht mutig, ich bin eine normale Frau. Eigentlich war er ganz nett."

Ginny fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Sie kennen den schon?"

„Oh ja, er war bei mir zum Tee in den Ferien."

„Ich...ich...äh...er..."

Mrs. Tenerhale lachte. „Ja, das war er. Und er ist wirklich ein netter Mann. Doch was er sich danach geleistet hat, ist ja kaum zu glauben. Ich nehme ihm diese _Show_ nicht ab und möchte deshalb mit ihm reden. Er kann mir nicht weismachen, dass er keine Gefühle für sie hat. Das stimmt einfach nicht, weil ich es anders gesehen hab."

„Ich wünsche es ihr so sehr, denn sie ist wirklich verliebt. Und was sie aus den Ferien alles erzählt hat...bei Merlins Bart...es kann wirklich nicht alles nur...Show gewesen sein. Nicht nach _dem_, _wie_ sie es erzählt hat."

„Ganz recht. Ach, du bist so eine Liebe, Ginny! Hermione kann wirklich glücklich sein, dich zu haben. Schade, dass wir jetzt nicht viel Zeit haben, das verstehst du doch, oder? Aber vielleicht ein andermal."

Ginny strahlte. „Gerne. Ich würde sie gerne mal mit Hermione besuchen."

„Das machen wir. Versprichst du mir, dass du keinem etwas verrätst über...die Sache? Es ist wirklich wichtig, wie du dir denken kannst."

„Natürlich. Das ist selbstverständlich."

„Ich danke dir...für alles, meine liebe Ginny."

In dem Moment kamen Ron und Harry wieder und berichteten, dass Snape zwar die Tür geöffnet, sie aber direkt wieder zugeknallt hatte. Ein erneuter Versuch würde wohl nichts nützen.

Ginny zog Mrs. Tenerhale daraufhin beiseite und sagte, dass ihre einzige Möglichkeit, an Snape ranzukommen, wohl Professor McGonagall sei. Sie überlegten sich gemeinsam, ihr die gleichen Argumente darzulegen – Snapes Verhalten, Hermione als gestresste Schülerin, die Prüfungen und so weiter – und dass die Schulleiterin wohl so sicherlich Verständnis zeigen würde.

Mrs. Tenerhale verabschiedete sich von Harry und Ron, die nichts mehr mit dem Thema Snape zu tun haben wollten. Sie lud sie gleich für die nächsten Ferien ein und sie sagten sofort zu. Dann bestellten sie Hermione noch Grüße, gingen wieder hinunter zum Essen und schickten gleichzeitig McGonagall hoch.

* * *

Die Hauslehrerin kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, hörte sich alles an und stimmte tatsächlich zu. Sie hieß die Idee sogar gut, wenn nicht sehr gut, denn sie erkannte die einzigartige Möglichkeit, dass Severus sich mal selbst eine Strafpredigt anhören müsste. Hoffte sie zumindest, denn sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, obwohl sie sie am Morgen erst kennen gelernt hatte, dass Mrs. Tenerhale ihn beeindrucken konnte, auf welche Weise auch immer.

Bevor sie in den Kerker gingen, verabschiedeten sich Ginny und Mrs. Tenerhale noch innig, denn sie hatten sich sofort gegenseitig ins Herz geschlossen. Sie verabredeten, dass sie sich gegenseitig durch Hermione Bericht erstatten lassen wollten und drückten sich auch gegenseitig die Daumen, dass alles glatt gehen würde.

„Severus!", rief sie mit harscher, lauter Stimme und klopfte dabei immer energischer an seine Bürotür. „Mach auf, es ist wichtig. Eine Dame möchte dich sprechen."

Nach der dritten Wiederholung wurde die Tür aufgerissen und McGonagalls Hand hing in der Luft.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du da bist."

Er stand so, dass er den Eingang komplett versperrte – mit einer Hand hielt er die Tür auf und mit dem anderen Arm stütze er sich am Rahmen ab.

„Was soll das _Theater_, Minerva? Eben haben mich schon deine Gryffindors genervt. Und jetzt eine _Dame_? Fällt dir nichts _Passenderes_ ein, als diese Bezeichnung? Hat sich wieder ein Löwenbaby bei dir ausgeheult?"

McGonagall schnaubte nur und wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, da trat Mrs. Tenerhale in sein Blickfeld. Sie hatte sich ein paar Schritte entfernt aufgehalten.

Er erkannte die Person hinter McGonagall und erstarrte.

Minerva blickte fragend zu ihm und dann zu Jean und ihr blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Was ging denn da vor? Er _kannte_ sie? Woher kannte er _sie_?

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Na, ihr Lieben, traut ihr euch, mit Oma in den Kerker zu gehen, wenn er sie reinlässt?**

**Oder meint ihr, er wirft sie auch achtkantig hinaus? **

**Ihre Mission ist noch nicht zu Ende - so oder so...**

***g***


	30. Schachmatt

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben! **

**Da steht sie nun – mutterseelenallein in seiner Wohnung – mit Eurer Aufgabe betraut, ihm den Kopf zu waschen, ihm die Leviten zu lesen oder ihm die Hölle heiß zu machen, oder am besten alles gleichzeitig.**

**Aber Oma wäre nicht Oma, wenn sie nicht ihre ganz eigene Methode, ihre ganz eigene Mischung hätte, mit ihm zu...kommunizieren. *g***

**Mal sehen, wie die Partie endet... Schachmatt? Nur... Für welche Seite? Schwarz oder weiß?**

**Hoffe, Ihr habt ein bisschen...Spaß!**

**VLG KeyMagic**

* * *

Kapitel 30

* * *

***Georg Friedrich Händel: „Arrival Of The Queen…"***

* * *

„Guten Tag, Mr. Snape. Danke, dass sie mich empfangen!", sagte Mrs. Tenerhale und schlüpfte einfach so unter seinem Arm hindurch in sein...Reich. Was für eine Ironie – sie hatte sich gerade recht dreist selbst empfangen.

Perplex drehte er den Kopf kurz hinter ihr her, ohne die Position zu verändern, sagte aber kein Wort. Wahrscheinlich würde das die Situation eskalieren lassen. Und außerdem war er schlicht und einfach sprachlos.

Nun galt es, McGonagall, die mit offenem Mund im Gang stand, davon abzuhalten, das Gleiche zu tun – das würde sie sowieso nicht wagen, oder doch?

Mrs. Tenerhale tat selbstsicherer, als sie in Wirklichkeit war. Das Umfeld und er selbst – in seinem normalen schwarzen Outfit mit Robe – machte ihr gerade ein wenig zu schaffen.

‚_Das_ ist das Abbild des Professors, das ich früher mal im Kopf hatte', dachte sie bei sich und blieb unschlüssig stehen.

„Wiedersehen!" sagte er grimmig. War doch ganz einfach.

Er knallte die Tür vor ihr zu, dass McGonagall vor Schreck zurückwich und völlig verdattert im Kerkerflur stehen blieb, bevor sie kopfschüttelnd und ziemlich verwirrt in ihr eigenes Büro hinaufstieg – das Mittagessen hatte sie vollends vergessen. Vielleicht hätte sie auf Jean warten sollen, doch sie hatte keinen Nerv für einen wütenden Snape, und wenn er sie unten haben wollte oder man sie bräuchte, würde er sie es wissen lassen – ganz sicher.

Und dann war da noch ihr zweites Problem. Woher bei Albus' lilafarbenem Nachthemd kannte er sie? Oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Hatte er etwas gesagt? Nein, er hatte sie nur angestarrt und sie hatte nur _Mr. Snape_ gesagt. Aber die Blicke?

‚Ich sehe Gespenster', dacht Minerva und versuchte es abzuhaken, was nicht ganz funktionierte.

‚Klar hat er sie angestarrt. Wann steht schon mal eine fremde Frau vor seiner Tür und dazu noch Muggel und will ihn sprechen? Hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch überrascht. Und sie wusste ja, dass er Snape heißt. Andererseits wäre ich nicht einfach so in eine fremde Wohnung spaziert. Und wieder andererseits hat Jean echt Courage.'

Minerva schüttelte mit dem Kopf und widmete sich mit einem Seufzer dem Schreibkram, der heute Morgen liegengeblieben war. Sie beschloss, nachher nochmal hinunterzugehen, wenn sie nichts hörte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Wie lange konnte so ein Gespräch schon dauern?

* * *

Sie stand scheinbar in seinem Wohnzimmer – glaubte sie zumindest – schaute sich verstohlen um und war sichtlich beeindruckt. Diese Welt war so anders und sie gefiel ihr unglaublich gut. So gerne hätte sie sich weiter umgesehen und ein bisschen Smalltalk mit ihm gehalten, wie es in den Ferien gewesen war, doch jetzt hatte sie eine Mission zu erfüllen.

Mit dem Knall der Tür wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken geholt und sie straffte sich. Mit ein paar Schritten und wallenden Roben war Mr. Snape bei ihr und kam ihr bedrohlich nahe.

Ihr Herzschlag war zwar leicht – oder eher mehr als leicht – beschleunigt, aber sie hatte sich im Griff. Zudem klopfte sie sich innerlich auf die Schulter, dass sie zu Hause einen lichten Moment gehabt hatte, als sie sich angezogen hatte. Eine weiße Bluse, eine leichte, hellblaue Jacke, eine schwarze schmale Stoffhose, die sie in die hohen Stiefel gesteckt hatte. Die mit den acht Zentimeter hohen Absätzen! Da sie sowieso schon recht groß für eine Frau war, konnte sie ihm nun fast in die Augen sehen, ohne hochschauen zu müssen. Sehr gut.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte und sie den Mut verlor, begann sie:

„Meinen Brief haben sie sicher bekommen und gelesen, nicht wahr?"

Um etwas zu tun zu haben, zog sie ihre Jacke aus und legte sie einfach über die Couch.

Snape wandte sich von ihr ab, begann im Raum umherzulaufen und schwieg beharrlich. Jeder hätte gedacht, dass er sie vielleicht wieder rauswerfen oder zumindest angiften würde. Weit gefehlt. Er fühlte sich ziemlich...handlungsunfähig, nur die Beine funktionierten automatisch.

„Das kann ich wohl als ein _ja _deuten."

Sie ließ ihm etwas Zeit, um zu antworten, doch als keine Reaktion kam, zumindest keine hörbare, fuhr sie fort.

„Ob sie den Brief oder meinen Besuch gut oder schlecht, lächerlich oder wagemutig, ärgerlich oder riskant nennen, ist mir egal. Beinahe. Alles, was ich geschrieben habe, entspricht der Wahrheit und gilt nach wie vor. Ich könnte ihnen die Worte auch nochmal persönlich vortragen, wenn sie damit mehr anfangen können."

Kurz blieb er auf seiner Runde stehen und sah sie an, bevor er weiterging. Diese Frau musste Einiges auf sich genommen haben, um nun vor ihm zu stehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er nicht, dass Hermione sie hergebracht hatte, sonst hätte wohl kaum McGonagall so energisch an seine Tür geklopft. Innerlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

‚So weit, so gut.', dachte sie, denn sie sah, dass er scheinbar angestrengt nachdachte. Solange er nicht rumschrie – wie Hermione erzählt hatte – konnte sie einen Vortrag halten. Warum nicht?

„Sie hat mir alles erzählt, Mr. Snape.", offenbarte sie ihm, jedoch ohne irgendeinen vorwurfsvollen Unterton. Das machte ihn noch nervöser, als er zugab.

‚Alles?', wiederholte sein Verstand und er hörte nur dieses eine Wort in seinem Kopf. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Hermione Einiges erzählt haben müsste, sonst hätte er nicht diesen Brief erhalten. Aber _alles_? Ob er wollte oder nicht, das konnte er _so_ nicht auf sich beruhen lassen – er musste es wissen.

Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille blieb er stehen und fragte leise und abgehackt und mit geballten Fäusten:

„Wie viel...von..._alles_?"

Sie konnte ihre Blicke genauso gut einsetzen wie er.

„Nun, ich weiß ja nicht, wie _genau_ sie ihre Frage meinen. Wenn sie auf gewisse...Details anspielen, dann müsste ich sagen, so circa 90 Prozent von _alles_."

Trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation musste sie ganz kurz grinsen.

Selten hatte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck so wenig im Griff wie jetzt. Das sah sie natürlich und wusste genau, was Sache war.

„Mr. Snape, ich bin erwachsen, nicht nur Großmutter, und außerdem eine Frau."

‚Eine Frau', dachte er, ‚die weiß, dass ich mit ihrer Enkelin geschlafen habe.'

Ging es noch schlimmer? Er ließ sich in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder – sie schaffte es, dass er sich allein durch ihre Worte erschöpft fühlte. Noch mehr, als sowieso schon. Dadurch konnte er auch seine so gut antrainierte Maske nicht wieder aufsetzen. So saß er da, völlig _schutzlos_, ohne Maske, ohne Drehbuch, ohne den Ausgang der Szene zu kennen – einfach nur so...einfach als..._normaler Mann_, der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte – vielleicht zum erstenmal in seinem Leben.

„Wenn ich ihre Miene richtig deute, liegen sie falsch! Ich bin gewiss nicht hier, um darüber zu urteilen. Soweit müssten sie mich eigentlich einschätzen können, obwohl wir uns nur ein paar mal gesehen haben. Ich war auch mal verliebt..."

Wäre einer in der Sekunde in den Raum gekommen und hätte Snapes Gesicht gesehen, hätte man geglaubt, sie hätte ihm gerade die Botschaft übermittelt, Voldemort sei zurück.

„Ja, sie haben das Wort richtig verstanden – verliebt. Genau wie _ihr_ beide."

Bisher hatte er starr gegen das Bücherregal gestarrt, das die ganze Wand hinter ihr ausfüllte, aber jetzt sah er sie mit steilen Falten auf der Stirn an.

„Und sagen sie nicht, dass es nicht so ist. Damit würden sie meine Intelligenz und mich als Frau beleidigen."

Diese Frau schaffte ihn. Wie konnte sie ihn so gut _lesen_...oder gar _verstehen_, obwohl er kein Wort sagte?

Jetzt war sie es, die im Wohnzimmer umherlief und weitersprach, während sie sich hier und da umsah oder den Kopf schräg legte, um einen der Buchtitel zu entziffern, ohne die Konzentration zu verlieren.

„Mein Mann war auch viel älter, wie sie wissen, und wir hatten es verdammt schwer, wenn sie den Ausdruck verzeihen. Wir haben durchgehalten, weil wir uns liebten. Einfach war es nicht, das wäre gelogen, aber gelohnt hat es sich. Wir hatten einander, verstehen sie, und nach und nach haben es alle verstanden, dass wir zusammengehörten."

Kurz wandte sie ihren Blick ab und wischte sich schnell über die Augen. „Bis zuletzt."

Snape machte den Mund auf – und gleich wieder zu. Es passte einfach nicht. Keines seiner Argumente und schon gar keins von seinen bissigen Kommentaren, die die ganzen Wochen nur so darauf gewartet hatten, ausgesprochen zu werden. Nichts hatte er zu sagen, gar nichts.

Sie ging weiter und nahm sein erneutes Schweigen zur Kenntnis. Zumindest sah sie dies als ein Zeichen, dass er zuhörte, und dass er vielleicht im Begriff war, mit dem Nachdenken zu beginnen – mit dem Nachdenken über das wirklich Wichtige.

* * *

***Bee Gees: „Love – Don't Throw It All Away"***

* * *

„Es ist etwas Wunderbares – dieses Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Es ist ein Geschenk. Man sollte es, solange man kann, solange man lebt, annehmen und es sorgsam behandeln und in seinem Herzen aufbewahren. Das habe ich getan, das haben wir getan, Mr. Snape. Wir haben zwei wundervolle Kinder – unsere Töchter – und ich möchte nicht für eine Minute mit jemandem tauschen. Nicht damals und nicht jetzt.

Nicht jeder kann gleich so ein Gefühl zurückgeben. Manche haben es vielleicht nie erfahren oder nicht gelernt oder beides – und das ist unglaublich traurig, doch man kann es lernen. Manche glauben sogar, dass sie es nicht wert sind, geliebt zu werden, und das ist eine Annahme, die niemals stimmt. Nie!

Schnauben sie nicht! Meine Meinung habe ich ihnen bereits kundgetan, sonst hätte ich jetzt gefragt, ob sie es schriftlich wollen – und nun wieder. Es ist so, ob sie wollen oder nicht."

Severus kramte in seinem Gedächtnis. Hatte jemals jemand zu ihm gesagt, er solle nicht schnauben? Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken – es kam ihm einfach so in den Sinn, doch er wurde schnell wieder abgelenkt.

Sie ging weiter umher und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Spielen sie Klavier? Das hätte ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht vermutet... Ein schönes Instrument haben sie da. Weiß Hermione das? Das muss ich ihr unbedingt... ach nein, ich kann es ja nicht erzählen – wäre ein kleines bisschen blöd von mir... Naja, sie wird es ja sehen. Wo war ich?"

Gut, sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, um nach einer verlegenen Antwort zu suchen.

„Sie sind wichtig, Mr. Snape, nicht nur als Lehrer, sondern als Mensch. Fangen sie an zu leben, wozu haben sie eine zweite Chance bekommen?

Ja, das haben sie, denn sie hat mir auch darüber alles erzählt. Und dass ich recht habe, wissen sie auch.

Aus welchem anderen Grund sollte Hermione sonst so gehandelt haben?"

Was meinte sie damit? Die Unterbrechung reichte nicht, um den Gedanken zu fassen.

Sie brachte es auf den Punkt.

„Hermione liebt sie!"

Mit Schwung hatte er den Kopf zu ihr gedreht, sodass ihm ein paar Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare im Gesicht hingen. Vielleicht war es auch gut so, dass seine Augen für einen Moment verdeckt wurden. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte darin sehen können, dass sie weit davon entfernt waren, Verärgerung oder etwas Entnervtes zu zeigen.

Viel eher konnte man darin etwas erkennen, das dem Erstaunen eines Kindes glich, wenn es am Weihnachtsmorgen den prächtig geschmückten Baum entdeckt oder einem Erstklässler, der vom See aus zum erstenmal Hogwarts im Schein des Mondlichts erblickt. Hätte dieser Beobachter ihm das gesagt, hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich mit einem _Crucio_ geantwortet.

Vielleicht war Hermione verliebt, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie es auch nur ausprobiert oder vielleicht hatte sie eine Wette verloren. Wer wüsste das schon so genau? Nun war es seine innere Stimme, die ihm tatsächlich einen _Crucio_ verpasste – denn seine Gedanken schmerzen genauso sehr, als hätte er diesen unverzeihlichen Zauber aus nächster Nähe abbekommen. Tief in seiner Seele, wenn er auch nicht wusste, dass er sie noch besaß, glaubte er, dass diese Frau recht hatte, doch alles andere in ihm, vor allem seine ganze Vergangenheit, sein ganzes Leben, überdeckte diesen Glauben.

Was half es, wenn er seine Ungewissheit nicht loswerden würde? Nichts – und niemandem.

Er rang mit sich und Mrs. Tenerhale sah es.

Mit ein paar vorsichtigen Schritten war sie in seiner Nähe und blickte ihn fragend an, bevor sie sich in dem Sessel ihm gegenüber niederließ. Sie saß auf der Kante, stützte ihre Ellbogen auf die Beine, verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander und sah ihn durchdringend an, doch sagte keinen Ton.

Ohne es zu wissen, nahm er eine ähnliche Position an, nur dass er seinen Kopf mit den Händen stützte.

„Wer ist Sam?" Diesen Namen hatte Hermione während ihres Streits nur geflüstert, doch er hatte ihn so gut verstanden, als hätte sie ihn ihm entgegengeschrien.

Mrs. Tenerhale setzte sich aufrecht hin und man konnte die Verwirrung nicht nur sehen, sondern auch spüren.

„Sam? Was...wie... Was hat mein Enkel damit zu tun?"

„Ihr...Enkel?"

„Sam, ja, oder meinen sie jemand anderen? Von hier kenne ich keinen und sonst würden sie wohl kaum _mich_ fragen. Aber schön, jetzt reden wir wenigstens."

„Ihr Enkel."

„Ja, das sagte ich. Der Sohn meiner Tochter Violet. Sie hat noch einen jüngeren, Travis, doch der ist im Moment in Australien und macht ein Work-and-Travel-Jahr, bevor er mit dem Studium beginnt."

Diesmal schüttelte er richtig den Kopf und verbarg ihn direkt wieder in seinen Händen.

„Mr. Snape, schauen sie mich an! Was bedeutet ihre Frage? Reden sie mit mir, dafür bin ich hier, und nicht, um mir ihren Couchtisch anzusehen!"

Hätte Hermione ihr dieses Detail nicht vorenthalten, hätte sie besser reagieren können. Zwar hatte sie ihr von dem Streit erzählt und was er ihr alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte...nun ja, fast alles, doch dass sie selbst ganz kurz an Sam als Grund für das alles gedacht hatte, hatte sie nicht erwähnt.

Hermione hatte es aus dem einfachen Grund nicht getan, weil es ihr viel zu absurd gewesen war. Darüber hatte sie nachgedacht, als sie am ersten Abend still vor sich hin geweint und auf dem Gästesofa gelegen hatte.

Vielleicht, hatte sie gedacht, war es nur ein Tüpfelchen auf dem i gewesen, das ihn hatte später ausrasten lassen. Das Problem war nur – was war das _i _gewesen? Ja, er hatte gesagt, er hätte _sie_ gesehen, sie beide, doch dann hätte er nur fragen müssen, wer der junge Mann wäre. Und wenn er sich nicht getraut hätte, kannte er doch ganz andere Mittel, um zu erfahren, was er wollte. Weil sie das wusste, hatte sie seine Bemerkungen zwar zur Kenntnis genommen und kurz darüber nachgedacht, doch nicht als Grund allen Übels erkannt.

Ganz langsam wurde sie ungeduldig.

„Was nützt es uns – _euch_ – wenn sie nichts sagen? Raus damit!"

Auf sich selbst wütend stand er auf und schlug mit der Hand gegen die Kaminmauer.

„Ich glaube, das wird nichts nützen, Mr. Snape. Die Wand kann nichts dazu.", grinste sie und war froh, dass er sie gerade nicht anschaute.

„Kommen sie, sie brauchen sich hier nicht zu verstecken und sie brauchen keine Show. Wollen sie nicht auch, dass es endlich vorbei ist? Das Warten, die Sorge, die Wut? Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es in fünf Minuten geklärt sein könnte – was auch immer es ist."

Ohne eine Antwort verschwand er in der Küche, holte sich ein Glas und füllte es mit Feuerwhisky, der in einem uralten, verschnörkelten Flaschenhalter neben dem Kamin stand.

„Bekomme ich auch einen?", fragte Mrs. Tenerhale, als er gerade zum Trinken ansetzen wollte.

„Ziemlich stark.", kommentierte er nur und in dem Moment fing der Alkohol an zu dampfen.

„Also gerade richtig. Den vertrage ich schon...und wenn ich schon mal hier bin, will ich auch etwas über die magische Welt lernen."

Wortlos reichte er ihr ein Glas und sie stieß mit ihm an.

„Auf die Familie.", prostete sie und er spuckte beinahe den Schluck Whisky wieder aus, den er gerade getrunken hatte.

Beide hatten sich wieder hingesetzt und starrten auf ihre Gläser, die sie beide in den Händen hin- und herdrehten. Sie nahm zwei große Schlücke und er leerte den Rest in einem Zug.

Mrs. Tenerhale schüttelte sich.

„Wenn das nicht gut tut. So! Ihre Schonzeit ist vorbei. Ich will es jetzt wissen. Was hat Sam damit zu tun? Haben sie ihn kennen gelernt? Ziemlich extrovertiert, aber das ist seine Mutter auch. Ganz anders als Rose. Aber er ist ein netter Kerl, immer freundlich, immer gut gelaunt... Manchmal redet er nur ohne nachzudenken."

„Nein."

„Nein? Nein was?"

„Ich...habe ihn nicht kennen gelernt."

„Was dann?"

„Offenbar...habe ich ihn nur...gesehen."

„Gesehen, aber nicht kennen gelernt? Nun gut. Sind sie sicher?"

„Nein. Hermione erwähnte nur kurz...den Namen."

„Wann? Als ihr euch gestritten habt?"

Snape presste mit fast geschlossenen Lippen nur ein „Ja" hervor.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter.", sagte sie resolut, stand auf, nahm die Flasche und goss ihm sein Glas wieder voll.

„Trinken sie!", befahl sie und hielt ihm das Glas vor die Nase.

‚Und lockert die Zunge', dachte sie zusätzlich im Stillen.

Der Mund stand ihm offen. McGonagall und Poppy redeten zwar auch so ähnlich mit ihm – manchmal, und nur, wenn sie sich absolut sicher waren, dass es notwendig sei, wenn er einen verhältnismäßig guten Tag hatte oder er durch was auch immer annähernd widerstandslos war – aber _sie_ setzte wirklich dem ganzen die Krone auf. Hätte er geahnt, dass sie auf die Krone noch etwas draufsetzen konnte, hätte er seine Überlegungen relativiert.

Tatsächlich trank er auch dieses Glas leer und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück. Er konnte es vertragen, keine Frage, aber weniger der Alkohol, sondern die Wärme, die von dem Getränk ausging, erfüllte ihn und ließ ihn sich behaglicher fühlen.

Mrs. Tenerhale hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet und warte. Er würde schon reden, da war sie sich sicher, trotzdem nutzte sie die Zeit. Wenn es so nicht ging, dann eben mehr...eindeutig.

„Wenn man sich streitet, wissen meistens alle Beteiligten, worum es geht. Ein guter Streit reinigt die Luft, heißt es – und das stimmt. Nur wenn jemand sein Gegenüber, seinen Partner, seine...Freundin..."

Sie machte mit Absicht eine Pause, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Und die war da, wenn auch nur schwach. Bei dem Wort _Freundin_ schloss er ganz kurz seine Augen und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„...mit Ignoranz straft, ist das für keinen eine Lösung – vor allem, wenn sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst ist. Sie hat überlegt und überlegt und ist am Boden zerstört, Mr. Snape, das kann ich ihnen versichern. Sie hat nichts Falsches getan, dafür lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer. Und sie sagte, dass irgendetwas zwischen Sonntagnachmittag und Montag oder Dienstag passiert sein muss. Nicht eine Reaktion von ihnen kann sie sich erklären, und wenn sie nicht verliebt wäre, könnte es ihr doch relativ egal sein, meinen sie nicht?

Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, muss es etwas mit Sam zu tun haben, sonst hätten sie wohl kaum so konkret gefragt."

Wieder starrte er nur auf sein Bücherregal und rang um jedes Wort, die er in seinen Gedanken zu einem Satz vorformulieren wollte. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete – er würde sich lächerlich machen oder er würde ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen bekommen – oder eher beides. Denn dass er mit seiner Vermutung vollends daneben lag, hatte er schon viel früher begriffen. Nur die allerletzte Gewissheit fehlte, und die konnte er nur bekommen, wenn er den Mund aufmachte.

„Sie...ich..."

‚Die Geburt meiner Kinder war leichter.', stöhnte sie insgeheim und schaute an die Decke, die übrigens sehr schön war. Ein Gewölbe...eher mehrere kleine, halbrunde Ausbuchtungen, die, jede für sich genommen, aussahen wie die Kuppel eines Doms.

„So geht das nicht. Gehen wir es durch. Sie haben sich verabschiedet, soweit ich mich erinnere, und Hermione ist rausgegangen, weil sie nicht sehen wollte, wie sie sie..._verlassen_. Und dann sind sie...appa...dings...riert. Richtig?"

„Es war ein modifizierter Portschlüssel."

„Schlüssel oder Apparat, hin oder her, sie haben sie verlassen. Dann waren sie in der Schule, also hier...und was um alles in der Welt ist dann gewesen? Und was hat das mit Sam zu tun, der war ja wohl kaum hier. Langsam...könnte man die Geduld verlieren, Mr. Snape."

* * *

***One Republic: „Secrets"***

* * *

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug erhob er sich, drehte sich um und blickte ohne es zu bemerken in die Flammen, die fast ständig in den Kerkern brannten und ab und zu ein Knistern von sich gaben.

„Ich...ich bin nicht gleich gegangen, sondern habe noch aus dem Fenster geschaut...ich wollte sie...nochmal sehen. Auf einmal tauchten zwei...Männer auf und sie ist einem von ihnen...so freudig um den Hals gefallen...und das war kein...schöner Anblick."

Die letzten Worte hatte er nur noch vor sich gemurmelt.

„Wie bitte? Ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste, Mr. Snape...ein bisschen lauter kann nicht schaden."

Natürlich hatte sie ihn verstanden und wollte ihn nur aus der Reserve locken.

Er musste es endlich herauslassen. Wie sie vermutete, hatte er viel zu oft in seinem Leben sein Frust, und mehr noch, sein Leid einfach in sich hineingefressen oder eher...verschweigen müssen. Jeder, der jemanden hatte, bei dem er sich aussprechen konnte, müsste überglücklich sein, wenn er sich mit diesem Mann vergleichen würde.

„Sie...sie hat ihn umarmt, sie ist ihm regelrecht um den Hals gefallen... und da..."

„Wem, Mr. Snape? Meinen sie denn Sam oder wissen sie es nicht?"

„Woher soll ich das wirklich wissen?", fragte er auf einmal mit lauter Stimme.

„Ja, das ist es, sie haben recht. Ich war nachmittags bei ihnen, weil ich euch..." – sie sah Snape direkt in die Augen – „...noch Zeit zu zweit geben wollte, nachdem wir im Café waren..."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hätte am liebsten laut geseufzt. Diese Frau redete mit ihm wie mit... er hatte kein Vergleich.

„Danach war ich bei Violet und ihrer Familie und sie hatten vor, noch am Spätnachmittag bei Grangers vorbeizuschauen, weil sie wussten, sie würden dann irgendwann von der Dienstreise wiederkommen. Wir sehen uns immer an Feiertagen, wissen sie. Ich hatte nur noch etwas anderes vor und sie gingen zu Fuß, weil es nicht weit ist. Sam hatte noch seine Freundin Flora dabei, das hat er mir erzählt. Und sie haben alle zusammen – auch mit Hermiones Eltern – einen schönen Abend verbracht.

Sie haben Sam gesehen, wie er Hermione begrüßt hat, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, er hat sie schon wild umarmt und herumgewirbelt, als sie noch Kinder waren.

Ja, so muss es gewesen sein."

Mrs. Tenerhale beschrieb ihren Enkel und auch vorsichtshalber ihren Schwiegersohn und Snape stand die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was er befürchtet hatte, bewahrheitete sich gerade. Er war... gab es einen Ausdruck? Dumm war kein Ausdruck, Esel auch nicht...nein, viel, viel schlimmer. Er hatte sich das Leben zur Hölle gemacht und ihr und all den anderen, und nur, weil er nicht über seinen Schatten springen konnte um nachzudenken und geschweige denn nachzufragen – und vor allem, weil er sich sofort und ohne zu Zögern seine Meinung gebildet hatte. Hätte er als Spion so einseitig gedacht...und hätte sich seinen Gefühlen hingegeben...seiner Wut, seiner Enttäuschung, wäre er nicht mehr am Leben. Und wenn _sie_ jetzt nicht gewesen wäre, wäre es so weiter gegangen und er hätte ihr und sich immer weiter Höllenqualen beschert...wer weiß, für wie lange...

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", stöhnte Mrs. Tenerhale, lehnte sich zurück, zog das Gummiband vom Zopf und raufte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Haare.

„Nur Eifersucht? Nicht mehr? Das war alles und dafür so ein...Theater? Herrje. Jetzt könnte ich noch ein Glas von diesem rauchenden Whisky vertragen – naja, ein halbes. Würden sie... Ach lassen sie, ich mach schon." Sie stand auf, goss sich das Glas zur Hälfte voll und nahm einen Schluck, beinahe ohne husten zu müssen.

Nur am Rande bekam er mit, was sie sagte – und was sie tat. Mit den flachen Händen stütze er sich an der Wand ab und ließ seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Armen hängen. Alles nur..._deswegen_. Warum hatte er nicht auch eine andere Erklärung nur ein einziges mal in Betracht gezogen...warum nicht? Und nun hatte sie ihn! Er stand im Schach – _sie_ hielt ihn in Schach – und es sah nicht danach aus, dass er das Blatt nochmal wenden könnte...

Eigentlich wollte sie ihn richtig tadeln, doch er schien am Boden zerstört und machte sich sicher schon selbst die schlimmsten Vorwürfe...wohl nicht zum erstenmal.

Vorsichtig stellte sie das Glas auf den Couchtisch und ging langsam zu ihm hin.

„Sehen sie mich an, Mr. Snape." Er atmete tief aus und verharrte in seiner Position.

„Mr. Snape..._Severus_, sehen sie mich an!"

Noch immer bewegte er sich nicht.

„Neben der Liebe ist es das älteste Gefühl der Welt – und der größte Beweis dafür, dass sie sie lieben...oder wenigstens verliebt sind. Sie sollten ihre Eifersucht vielleicht besser nur ein, zwei...oder am besten zehn Gänge zurückschalten, sonst wird das nichts. Mehr nicht! Das ist alles, glauben sie mir. Und wie ich Hermione kenne, wird sie ihnen nie einen Grund zum Eifersüchtigsein geben. So sind wir nicht. Hören sie? Wenn sie ihr nicht wichtig wären, wäre sie wohl kaum vor lauter Kummer weggelaufen und hätte sich bei mir ausgeweint, meinen sie nicht?

Severus richtete sich auf und sah Mrs. Tenerhale endlich an. Er glaubte ihr jedes Wort, doch das zuzugeben war unglaublich schwer.

Endlich konnte sie seinen eigenen Kummer in seinen Augen sehen...die Gefühle hatte sie ja schon viel früher erkannt.

„Kommen sie her.", sagte sie schlicht und nahm ihn in den Arm, soweit es möglich war.

Vor Überraschung erstarrt, bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter, doch er wandte sich auch nicht ab.

Tief im Inneren tat es ihm sogar gut und fühlte sich ein kleines bisschen nach...Familie an. Vielleicht doch keine Niederlage...sondern ein Remis in dem Spiel, das keines war...

Ein stummes Übereinkommen auf gleicher Augenhöhe. Dachte er...

„Sie haben sich in sie verliebt, nicht wahr? Bei ihr ist es nicht anders. Das ist alles, was zählt! Wo ist das Problem? Es gibt keines – zumindest keines, das man nicht lösen könnte. Ich denke mal, solange ihr es nicht an die große Glocke hängt, kann nichts schief gehen. Sie ist erwachsen und alt genug, selbst zu entscheiden, Lehrer hin oder her. Außerdem bin ich immer noch da! Einfach nur eine...Eule schicken, wenn ihr...Hilfe braucht, ja?", sagte sie und grinste, weil sie einen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm sah, für den sie sonst wirklich Geld bezahlt hätte.

„Ja?", wiederholte sie nochmal schlicht.

Seine Antwort war kaum hörbar, doch das „Ja" verstand sie.

„Ich werde Hermione herschicken, sie muss wieder zum Unterricht. Dass ich ihr über dieses Gespräch nichts erzähle, ist ihnen sicherlich klar und ganz sicher auch sehr recht. Aber dann liegt es bei ihnen."

Mrs. Tenerhale nahm ihre Jacke und zog sie sich an.

„Mr. Snape?" Sie wartete noch auf eine Antwort.

„Ja.", war wieder das Einzigste, das er sagte. Nicht als Frage, sondern als Antwort. Und es war für ihn – und für sie – mehr als tausend Worte.

Es war vorbei, und ein Teil von ihm war ihr sogar dankbar für ihren...Mut.

Langsam ging sie ein paar Schritte zur Tür, aber wandte sich kurz nochmal zu ihm um. Er dachte, sie wollte sich noch richtig verabschieden... Nun, nicht ganz...

„Was ich sagen wollte, habe ich gesagt. Aber Eines muss ich noch loswerden, Mr. Snape:

Wie sie wissen, werde ich nächstes Jahr 70 und sie 40.

Sie sind eingeladen und sie werden kommen! Und – sie werden mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen!"

Perplex versuchte er, ihren Blick zu verstehen, konnte es aber nicht. Das war eine Ansage! Noch eine. Keine Bitte, keine Frage – es klang eher wie ein Befehl. Ein anderes Wort fiel ihm dazu nicht ein.

Sie sah sein irritiertes Verhalten und ihr Unterbewusstsein ließ sie den letzten Satz in absoluter Formvollendung vortragen – präzise und eindeutig – so würde er es mögen, oder?

„Noch bin ich fit. Ich habe Zeit, ich habe ein Häuschen mit Garten und ich habe meine Rente. Was fehlt, ist nur eines: Mein Geschenk."

Fragend runzelte er die Stirn und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was sollte das denn werden? Nicht ein Detail ihrer Worte konnte er zuordnen – zu was auch immer. Aber sie war ja noch nicht fertig.

Sie sah, wie er innerlich förmlich schwamm und das ließ sie strahlen.

„Keine Angst, es kostet kein Geld – vorerst – es ist leicht zu beschaffen und _das_ macht auch noch Spaß.

Ganz einfach: Ich möchte Urenkel, Mr. Snape! Das ist mein Wunsch.

Auf Wiedersehen! Und damit meine ich auch _wieder_-_sehen_!"

Sie lächelte ihn an, öffnete die Tür und verschwand.

* * *

Den Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht hätte nicht einmal er selbst beschreiben können. Eigentlich hatte er in den Verbotenen Wald gewollt – verbotenerweise aufgrund seiner Gesundheit – bevor sie erschienen war – seine Nemesis.

Jetzt ging er verstand- und verständnislos in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich mitsamt der Robe aufs Bett fallen. Ohne etwas getan zu haben war er fix und fertig.

Kein Remis. Weit gefehlt! Sie hatte ihn in zwei oder drei Zügen Schachmatt gesetzt – je nach dem, wie man es sah: Erst der Brief, dann ihre Ansage – die, die aus genau drei Worten bestand.

Das war's. Die Dame hatte es geschafft, der König war schachmatt und er lag zugunfähig auf dem B(r)ett.

Das war kein Zauberschach gewesen, sondern Zauberei mit absolut magiefreien Mitteln. Eine Partie mit zwei Seiten und doch nur mit einer Beteiligten. Sie hatte aber nicht den König erwischt, nein, der war nicht mächtig genug, nicht widerstandsfähig gewesen, sondern nur den Prinzen. Schachmatt mit einem Zug, nein, mit einem Satz.

* * *

Da stand sie nun im Flur in Hogwarts' Kerker und sah sich um. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn fragen sollen, wie sie wieder zurückkäme, aber irgendwas sagte ihr, dass sie froh sein sollte, es bis hierher geschafft zu haben. Es konnte ja nicht so schwer sein, eine Treppe zu finden.

Zufrieden mit sich ging sie los in die Richtung, in der sie den Ausgang vermutete und sie sah bald die Treppe, die nach oben führte. Auf halbem Weg stieß sie fast mit Ginny zusammen.

„Mädchen, hast du mich erschreckt!"

„Entschuldigung, aber ich konnte sie doch nicht hier unten allein lassen. Durch Zufall hab ich nämlich Professor McGonagall in ihr Büro gehen sehen."

„Durch Zufall, ja?"

„Jaaa, klar.", grinste sie.

„Ich bin so...aufgeregt. Haben sie mit ihm geredet?"

„Nun, geredet wäre ein klein wenig übertrieben...er hat zugehört."

„Wie cool ist das denn! Da haben sie ihm so richtig ihre Meinung gesagt?"

„Sagen wir es mal so: Ich schätze, er weiß nun, wie ich über die Sache denke. Jetzt ist er an der Reihe, meine Liebe...da kann ich vorerst nichts mehr tun. Wie ich hoffe, nimmt er sich meine...Worte zu Herzen."

„Sie verraten mir nicht zufällig, was sie gesagt haben, oder?", fragte Ginny mit einem herzergreifenden Hundeblick.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny, aber das ist eine Sache zwischen Mr. Snape und mir. Das verstehst du doch, oder? Hermione wird auch nichts davon erfahren, und auch nicht von meinem Besuch hier, das ist euch hoffentlich klar?"

„Ja, natürlich, Mrs. Tenerhale. Ehrenwort."

„Danke dir, das war mir nochmal wichtig zu erwähnen. Dann wirst du deine Freundin sicher morgen wiedersehen, wie ich hoffe. Ich tue mein Bestes."

„Ich freue mich schon auf Hermione."

„Und das freut mich. Ich hoffe, dass sie mir einen Brief schickt, ob es ihr besser geht. Falls das nicht so ist, und du merkst, dass es ihr immer noch nicht besser geht zum Ende der nächsten Woche... Würdest du mir dann schreiben? Ich möchte es nur wissen."

„Na auf jeden Fall. Mach ich sehr gerne. Soll ich sie nun zu Professor McGonagall bringen?"

„Ja, Kind, das wäre nett."

Da Sonntag war, begegneten ihnen nicht viele Schüler auf dem Flur. Die wenigen guckten etwas irritiert oder neugierig, aber das war auch schon alles.

Ginny nannte das Passwort für den Wasserspeier und McGonagall stand schon an der Tür.

„Verzeihen sie, Jean, ich wollte eigentlich warten, aber da ich nicht wusste, wie lange es dauert..."

„Keine Sorge, Minerva, die liebe Ginny hier hat mich...unterwegs getroffen und hergebracht."

„Danke, Ginevra.", sagte die Schulleiterin zu Ginny und die verstand, dass sie damit entlassen war. Sie verabschiedete sich noch von Hermiones Oma und wurde sogar von ihr umarmt.

„Bevor wir gehen, brennt mir ehrlich gesagt noch eine Frage auf den Lippen, Jean."

„Nur raus damit.", ermutigte sie ihr Gegenüber. Aber in dem Moment wurde ihr bewusst – weibliche Intuition wieder einmal – was das nur für eine Frage sein konnte. Es war _die_ Frage, und – bei allen guten Geistern – sie hatte sich darüber nicht mit Mr. Snape unterhalten, oder abgestimmt, oder sonst was.

„Sie kannten Professor Snape?"

Mrs. Tenerhale besann sich – zum wievielten mal diese Woche – auf ihre Rolle.

„Hermione hat mir viel erzählt, natürlich auch von ihren Lehrern. Außerdem habe ich mal ein Jahrbuch gesehen, indem sich sogar die Bilder bewegten... Dort war auch Mr..., Professor Snape abgebildet."

„Sicher. Aber es kam mir irgendwie so vor, als wenn Severus sie auch kennen würde. Habe ich mich da getäuscht?"

Hinter dem Rücken wischte sie sich die leicht verschwitzten Hände an der Hose ab.

„Da haben sie sich..._gewiss_ getäuscht. Scheinbar war er sehr überrascht, eine...fremde Frau vor seiner Tür zu sehen, und dazu noch eine...äh...Muggel."

„Nun, das ist wohl wahr. Das kommt bei ihm wahrlich nicht oft vor.", sagte McGonagall, deren Unterbewusstsein noch nicht ganz überzeugt war. Sie beschloss, Severus ebenfalls darauf anzusprechen. Andererseits...woher sollte er sie kennen? Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Haben sie denn über den Unterricht mit ihm sprechen können? Über sein Verhalten? Das würde mich ehrlich gesagt wundern."

„Habe ich. Wie ich es mir schon gedacht habe, hat er es auch nicht leicht und manche Schüler tanzen ihm wirklich auf der Nase herum. Außerdem waren viele noch mit den Ferien beschäftigt und sehr unaufmerksam. Das glaube ich ihm auch, denn in welcher Schule ist dies nicht der Fall? Hermione hat mir auch ein paar Dinge aus ihrer Welt erzählt und was er für eine Rolle gespielt hat. Ich habe viel Verständnis für ihn, aber ich habe ihm gleichzeitig auch erklärt, dass andere Zeiten angebrochen sind und dass man viele...Probleme auch auf eine andere Art und Weise lösen kann. Wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht trügt, wird der Unterricht bald wieder normal vonstatten gehen."

„Ihr Wort in Merlins Ohr. Das war eine ziemlich gute Idee, hierher zu kommen. Denn wenn ich oder seine Kollegen ihm etwas sagen, hört er für gewöhnlich nicht zu. Hätten andere Eltern oder Familienmitglieder so ein Interesse, oder ihre Courage, wäre das vielleicht schon viel früher mal geschehen. Doch nicht alle Kinder erzählen zu Hause soviel und nicht alle verstehen unsere Welt. Vielleicht sollten wir solche Sprechtage generell einführen."

„Warum nicht? Hermione hat es mir wirklich gut erklärt und viel erzählt. Da war es mir ein Anliegen – nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für...Professor Snape. Schließlich sollte man...zusammenarbeiten, und nicht gegeneinander."

„Sie sprechen mir aus der Seele. Wenn es gefruchtet hat, werde ich sie als Botschafterin einstellen!", schlug McGonagall vor und brachte ein schmales Lächeln zustande.

„Soll ich sie nun zurückbringen?"

„Das wäre nett. Vielen Dank für alles, Minerva. Das war eine gute...Erfahrung. Schreiben sie noch an Hermione, dass sie wissen, dass sie bei mir ist und dass alles geklärt ist – nur ohne mich zu erwähnen?!"

„Ja, das mache ich gleich. Ich habe zu danken, Jean. Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder – das fände ich nett."

„Ganz sicher."

* * *

Es war schon Spätnachmittag, als sie Zuhause ankam.

„Wo warst du denn solange, Großmutter?"

„Ich habe dir doch am Telefon gesagt, dass jemand aus der...Gemeinde Hilfe braucht. Jemandem geht es nicht so gut und da wollte ich mal gerne vorbeischauen. Das habe ich gemacht und dann kann man nicht sofort wieder gehen. Das verstehst du doch?"

„Sicher, ich habe mir nur langsam Sorgen gemacht."

„Das brauchst du nicht, Liebes, ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen. Hast du dich ausgeruht?"

„Ja, Fernsehen, lesen, und mit Emma war ich draußen."

„Danke Liebes. Was möchtest du machen am letzten Abend?"

„Ich will nicht zurück morgen."

„Wie bitte? Du hörst dich an wie eine Siebenjährige, Hermione. Das steht dir nicht."

„Weiß ich. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich die Stunden bei ihm rumkriegen soll. Es...tut so weh."

„Das wird schon, Liebes. Schließlich hatte er wie du ein ganzes langes Wochenende, um nachzudenken. Vielleicht hat er auch nach dir gesucht?"

„Sicher nicht."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Denke ich mir."

„Denk nicht soviel. Wann hast du denn bei ihm Unterricht?"

„Dienstag und Donnerstag."

„Dann kannst du wohl kaum hier bleiben! Gut, ich bin ja nicht so. Ein Kompromiss: Morgen bleibst du noch hier, am Dienstag wirst du allerdings so früh aufstehen, dass du pünktlich zum Unterricht kommst. Manchmal ist es besser, man wird ins kalte Wasser geworfen. Dann bleibt dir nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, bevor du ihn siehst."

„Aber..."

„Kein _aber_ mehr, Hermione. Das ist schon mehr, als ich eigentlich verantworten will. Letztes Wort."

Sonst war sie nicht so, aber ihre Enkelin brauchte gerade jemanden, der sie stützte und der ihr den Weg zeigte, so war es besser für sie. Sie würde ihr irgendwann dankbar sein, hoffte sie.

* * *

So kam es, dass Hermione am Dienstagmorgen um halb sechs geweckt wurde, was sie mit einem Grummeln kommentierte.

„Die Reise dauert nur Sekunden, Oma. Ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Du wirst eine Tasse frischen Ingwertee trinken, das hilft gegen die Übelkeit. Und du wirst zumindest eine Schnitte Brot essen und einen Apfel, sonst fällst du mir noch zusammen. Kein Mann ist es wert, dass man wegen ihm krank wird. Und ich brauche die Zeit heute morgen."

„Warum?"

„Wenn du gegessen hast, richte ich dich her. So kannst du ja nicht gehen."

Hermione hatte sich am Wochenende nicht viel um sich gekümmert. Die Haare hatte sie nur einmal gekämmt, ständig eine alte Jogginghose und ein Pullover ihrer Oma getragen und außer der Pizza und ein paar Muffinkrümel kaum etwas gegessen. Sie sah blass und krank aus und die Augen hatten rote Ränder.

Nachdem sie unter Aufsicht gegessen hatte, duschte sie sich ausgiebig, wusch sich die Haare und zauberte sich die Schuluniform sauber, in der sie am vergangenen Donnerstag geflüchtet war. Danach kämmte Großmutter ihr die Haare zu einer schicken Frisur und schminkte sie unter Protest zu einer schönen und vor allem vorzeigbaren Frau.

„Denk daran: Das tust du immer für dich selbst, und nicht für andere, hörst du? Du musst dich gut fühlen – für dich! Und dann ergibt sich alles andere."

Oma dachte natürlich auch an Mr. Snape und grinste innerlich. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde...vielleicht schon heute...Abend.

* * *

Severus hatte den restlichen Sonntag wie in Trance verbracht und in seinen Ohren hallte nur das eine Wort: _Urenkel_. Poppy war zur Kontrolluntersuchung vorbeigekommen und hatte festgestellt, dass er zwar ein bisschen abwesend wirkte, doch dass sein gesundheitlicher Zustand den Umständen entsprechend akzeptabel war. Da er sowieso kaum ein Wort sprach, war sie nach fünf Minuten mehr oder weniger gereizt auf die Krankenstation zurückgekehrt.

Den Montag brachte er ebenso _nebenher_ hinter sich und hatte nur mit Mühe und Not einen Tränkeunfall bei den Erstklässlern in letzter Sekunde verhindern können.

Am Dienstagmorgen kam die Panik und er hätte sich beinahe krankgemeldet, wenn Poppy nicht so viele Fragen stellen würde. Eine Ausrede wäre ihm sowieso nicht eingefallen.

Er kam mit sich selbst überein, dass er den Unterricht der siebten Klasse so normal wie möglich durchziehen müsste, wenn auch nicht mit übermäßig vielen Punktabzügen. Vielleicht könnte er sie wieder ignorieren, doch um ein Gespräch würde er nicht herumkommen – wollte er auch nicht mehr.

Seine größte Sorge war, dass er sie nicht allein erwischen würde und wenn doch, dass sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Die einzige Chance bestand darin, so fand er, dass er ihr Nachsitzen verpassen musste. Das würden dann alle mitbekommen und sie könnte sich nicht davor drücken. Blieb nur noch das Problem, dass sie – oder ihre Freunde – irgendetwas falsch machen mussten.

Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch – _natürlich nur_ verursacht durch die Nervosität – betrat er das Kerkerlabor.

* * *

Alle außer gewissen drei Schülern wunderten sich, dass die Doppelstunde wirklich relativ normal vonstatten gegangen war. Normal im Verhältnis zu Snape. Normal wie _vor_ den Osterferien. Die Punktabzüge bewegten sich tatsächlich _unterhalb_ der Zahl 20 und außer ein paar Anweisungen hatte er kaum ein Wort verloren. Insgeheim tauschten Ginny, Ron und Harry Blicke und sie waren sich alle einig, dass Mrs. Tenerhale ganze Arbeit geleistet haben musste und dafür hatte sie all ihre Bewunderung verdient.

Nur Ginny grinste noch ganz anders in sich hinein. Nein, _das_, also Snape, sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus.

Snape hatte ohne es zu wissen ganz ähnliche Gedanken. Bei Merlin, _sie_ sah gut aus und er musste sich ständig zwingen, sie _nicht_ anzusehen. Die Stunde neigte sich langsam dem Ende und immer noch hatte er keine Gelegenheit bekommen, ihr eine Strafarbeit zu...versprechen.

* * *

Seit sie angekommen war – pünktlich – war sie ziemlich abwesend und versuchte es tunlichst zu vermeiden, ihn anzusehen. Musste sie es doch einmal, wurde ihr wieder flau im Magen und dann zwang sie sich, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz den Zutaten zu schenken. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Gut, er war etwas weniger...bösartig, sondern nur noch mies drauf, aber sonst war nichts. Kein Blick, kein Wort. Ihre Gedanken kreisten und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass sie wohl keine Chance mehr hatte.

Ginny beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit besorgt und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie irgendwie helfen könne. Als sich Hermione in den letzten zehn Minuten den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte und sich heimlich am Tisch festhielt, befürchtete sie schon, es sei gleich wieder soweit, dass sie rausrennen müsste.

Leise fragte sie sie, ob sie mit ihr nach draußen gehen sollte und damit hatte _er_ seinen Anlass.

„Miss Granger...", sagte er bedrohlich, was nicht ihre, sondern Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er hatte Hermione tatsächlich nach Wochen wieder direkt angesprochen. War das jetzt gut oder schlecht?

„...sehen sie mich an, wenn ich mit ihnen rede." Er wollte es nicht – es tat ihm beinahe leid – aber er musste ja _so_ sein.

„An ihrer Stelle würde ich nicht meine Klassenkameraden vom Unterricht ablenken. Kommen sie nach dem Abendessen um sieben Uhr zu mir. Nachsitzen! Pünktlich!"

Nur gut, dass die Stunde nun vorbei war, sie konnte ihre Anspannung kaum mehr unterdrücken.

Ginny war den ganzen Tag bei ihr und versuchte, sie so gut wie möglich abzulenken. Nur abends konnte sie nicht mit ihr gehen, sondern begleitete sie nur bis kurz vor sein Büro.

„Hey, so schlimm kann es nicht werden. Immerhin wissen wir ja alle, wo du bist. Glaub mir, es wird besser. Bestimmt. Wenn du in zwei Stunden nicht wieder oben bist..."

„Lass nur, macht euch einen schönen Abend. Da muss ich jetzt durch, ob ich will oder nicht.", sagte sie traurig.

„Ok, sagte Ginny und nahm sie in den Arm. Bis später."

Eigentlich hatte sie sagen wollen: _Wenn du in zwei Stunden nicht wieder oben bist...weiß ich, dass du eine angemessene...Beschäftigung hattest._

Wie ein Häufchen Elend ging Hermione ganz allein die letzten Schritte Richtung Büro und klopfte Punkt sieben – keine Sekunde früher – an seine Tür.

Nach unendlich wirkenden Sekunden riss er sie auf und...

...da standen sie: Kaum ein Schritt voneinander entfernt, mit zitternden Knien und den Blick aufeinander gerichtet.

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, ihr Lieben, seid ihr auch noch schachmatt oder sind die Nerven wie bei den beiden schon wieder zum Zerreißen gespannt? ;oD**


	31. Warum einfach, wenn's kompliziert geht?

**A/N:**

**So, ihr Lieben!**

**Ihr wollt sicher wissen, ob es Oma geschafft hat, oder? **

**Und allen, die sich - so wie Ginny - eine _angemessene_ Beschäftigung gewünscht haben...nun ja...**

**zumindest wünsche ich euch, wie ich hoffe, eine angemessene...Unterhaltung! *g***

**VLG KeyMagic **

* * *

Kapitel 31

Montag zuvor

„Severus...Severus! Bleib stehen! Wann gedenkst du, mal _wieder_ zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen? Mir platzt langsam der Kragen – und nicht nur mir, wie wir gesehen haben."

„Ich hatte eine Ent-schul-di-gung! Frag Poppy."

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass du die letzten drei Wochen krank gewesen wärst, sondern nur zwei Tage. Du erscheinst, und zwar ab gestern! So, und noch etwas..."

„Was du _nicht_ alles weißt!" Wie im wahrsten Sinne des...Satzes er das doch meinte!

„Und ich kann's kaum erwarten, Schul-leiterin, deine noch-etwas-Ansage."

McGonagall wagte einen Sprung ins...vermutlich kalte Wasser. Aber diese Ungewissheit nagte an ihr, obwohl Jean ihr eine normale und plausible Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Woher kanntest du denn die Dame?"

„Welche Dame?", versuchte er es mit einer schön hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Minerva war leider nicht doof.

„Mrs. Tenerhale, Severus...oder hat sie sich dir nicht vorgestellt?"

„Ach die meinst du? Natürlich hat sie sich mir vorgestellt. Es gibt noch Leute, die mir mit Respekt gegenübertreten, _Professor_!"

„Ach sieh an. Du sahst so aus, als wäre in dem Moment dein Herz in die Hose gerutscht, als sie vor dir stand."

„Wo du überall hinguckst, Minerva, tztz, kann ich da nur sagen!", überspielte er die Erkenntnis, dass sie es ganz genau mitbekommen hatte.

„Dir scheint es ja wieder blendend zu gehen, wie ich höre. Lenk nicht ab, Severus."

„Ich war schlicht überrascht, jemand...Fremdes vor meiner Tür vorzufinden."

„Sonst hattest du deine Reaktionen immer besser unter Kontrolle..."

„Die Zeiten ändern sich, stell dir vor."

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du davon schon gehört hast, wenn ich an die letzten Wochen deines Unterrichts denke. Also?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen, voll bewusst der Tatsache, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde, bis sie zufrieden war.

„Ist dir etwa entgangen...perfekt wie du bist...dass sie Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem hat?"

Der Einfall war ihm gerade gekommen und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, logisch zu klingen.

„Naja, etwas...aber Hermione hat auch Einiges von ihrem Vater..."

„Doch nicht...die! Nimue! Verlässt dich dein Gedächtnis?", fragte er überheblich und versuchte, so wie immer zu klingen.

„Nimue? Wer ist Nimue?"

„Nimue Malfoy."

Man sah förmlich, wie Minerva ihr Gedächtnis durchforstete. „Malfoys _Mutter_?", fragte sie entgeistert.

„Ja. Findest du nicht? Ich dachte schon, sie sei es...nun ja, in einer jüngeren Ausgabe, wie ich zugeben muss."

„Du meine Güte, Severus, ich hab sie vor 25 Jahren das letzte mal gesehen, diese...Frau. Du musst es ja besser wissen. Kann schon sein, ich erinnere mich dunkel. Hatte nie viel mit ihr zu tun, zum Glück. Sie war ein paar Jahre über mir und eine Vorzeige-Slytherin. Kein Wunder, dass du so entgeistert warst."

„Sage ich doch."

„Wie _nett_, dass du überhaupt wieder etwas von dir gibst. Dem Himmel sei Dank für diese...weibliche Inkarnation meiner...Gebete.", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

‚Wenn McGonagall wüsste, wie viel slytherin'sches Potential Mrs. Tenerhale in sich hat, würde sie ihre theatralischen Worte vielleicht nochmal überdenken.'

Beinahe hätte er ob dieses Gedankens innerlich gegrinst, ihm war aber absolut nicht danach. Wenigstens war er raus aus der Inquisition...dachte er...und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

„Nicht so schnell, Severus. Eigentlich sollte Hermione heute wieder zum Unterricht kommen. Ist sie aber nicht. Weißt du etwas?"

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen bei dem Namen und das machte sich auch in seinem Gesicht bemerkbar. Da aber alle an so eine...verzerrte Grimasse seinerseits gewohnt waren, fiel es Minerva gar nicht mehr auf.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil du gestern Besuch hattest und Mrs. Tenerhale ihre Großmutter ist..._vielleicht_?", fragte McGonagall sarkastisch.

„Ach, ich vergaß!", antwortete er in gleicher Manier. „Nun, sie hat nichts dergleichen erwähnt. Keinen Wochentag."

„Nun denn, sie hat mir auch nur gesagt, dass sie sie, wenn es geht, heute wieder herschicken würde. Dann wird sie sicher noch einen Tag brauchen und morgen wieder herkommen."

Ja, Hermione war am Dienstag wiedergekommen. Und wie! Er hätte gar nicht zu ihrem Platz schauen müssen an diesem Morgen, er hatte ihre Anwesenheit schon gespürt. Wieder haftete der Duft an ihr, der ihn an alles andere denken ließ, nur nicht an Zaubertränke, sondern an einen...zauberhaften Nachmittag bei ihr...damals. Deshalb sagte er auch nur das Nötigste und hatte fast bis zum Ende der Stunde warten müssen, dass er seine Chance bekommen hatte, um ihr, um sich ein Nachsitzen abzuringen.

* * *

Und da stand sie nun vor seiner Tür und ein Teil von ihm hätte am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen, aber nur ein kleiner. Ihr ging es nicht viel anders.

Er hatte sie wochenlang ignoriert, geschweige denn mit ihr ein Wort gewechselt. Ihr wurde beinahe übel vor Angst und von der Nähe, die so schmerzte, wie sie es noch nie gefühlt hatte. Nur auf gutes Zureden ihrer Großmutter war sie wieder nach Hogwarts gegangen – und in seinen Unterricht. Sie wollte ihre Familie nicht enttäuschen und auch nicht sich selbst, das war ihr klar geworden. Den Abschluss wollte sie nicht aufs Spiel setzen und so versuchte sie nun, es hinter sich zu bringen. Egal wie – egal wie schwer es sein würde.

Wortlos ging er ein Stück zur Seite, dass sie in sein Büro durchgehen konnte. Langsam schloss er die Tür, als wenn er etwas suchte, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

Ebenso unschlüssig und mit klopfendem Herzen stand sie vor seinem großen Schreibtisch und starrte ein Loch in den Boden.

Alle erdenklichen Vorsätze hatte sie sich gemacht. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie sich weder anschreien noch anders unangemessen behandeln lassen. Seine Ignoranz schien er ja – zumindest am Morgen – beiseite gelegt zu haben. Für wie lange, wüsste keiner außer er selbst. Innerlich machte sie sich für alles bereit und nicht erst seit heute schwirrten ihr alle möglichen Argumente im Kopf herum, die sie ihm antworten und zur Not auch entgegen schreien würde.

Außerdem hatte ihr Ginny noch ein paar warme Worte und noch wärmere verbale Flüche mit auf den Weg gegeben, die sie sich unbedingt merken sollte. Hatte sie getan, denn so schnell würde sie die sowieso nicht mehr vergessen. Das _Problem Ginny_ an sich machte ihr auch noch leichte Magenschmerzen. Darum würde sie sich ein andermal kümmern müssen und darauf vertrauen, dass sie bis dahin nichts von sich geben würde. Nein, würde sie nicht, ganz sicher. Außerdem war dafür heute keine Zeit gewesen, da der Tag fast komplett mit Unterricht und Hausaufgaben nachholen ausgefüllt gewesen war. Bis jetzt.

Severus begann mit verschränkten Händen hinter dem Rücken in dem großen Kerkerraum umherzulaufen. Das Treffen konnte man mit nichts vergleichen, aber es war für ihn genauso nervenzehrend wie wenn er zu Voldemort gerufen worden war.

Die ersten fünf Minuten zogen sich unendlich hin und sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Eigentlich sollte er das erste Wort sagen, schließlich hatte er sie herbestellt, doch das war ihr jetzt egal.

„Geben sie mir meine Strafe und dann haben wir es hinter uns…_Sir_."

Auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst, blieb sie weiter in ihrer Position und schaute ihn nicht einmal an. Innerlich zitterte sie sowieso schon viel zu sehr, dann wollte sie es ihm nicht auch noch zeigen.

Kaum hörbar räusperte er sich und blieb ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr stehen. Er musste es jetzt hinter sich bringen, koste es, was es wolle. Das war kein Zustand mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr und ihr durfte er keine Vorwürfe machen, denn die ganze Schuld lag bei ihm. Früher hätte er sicher darüber hinwegsehen können – nur heute tat es weh, und nicht erst seit ihm Mrs. Tenerhale auf den Kopf zugesagt hatte, dass er Gefühle hat und verliebt sei.

„Das…das ist keine Strafe. Es…soll keine sein.", flüsterte er.

„Was bitte haben sie gesagt, _Sir_?" Wieder hörte sich ihr _Sir_ an, als würde sie es am liebsten ausspucken.

„Es ist kein Nachsitzen, Hermione, ich…möchte mit dir reden."

Vor Erstaunen bekam sie fast kein Wort heraus, aber dann erinnerte sie sich an Ginnys Vorab-Strafpredigt und sagte doch etwas.

„Wenn das mal nicht ein Weltwunder ist", murmelte sie erst leise vor sich hin, bevor sie laut fragte, was er denn zu sagen hätte.

„Es kann so nicht weitergehen."

Hermiones Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Jetzt machte er es also offiziell und ohne zu schreien? Dann war es wirklich ernst und...endgültig. Immer noch hatte sie gehofft, dass es anders gehen würde, aber da hatte sie sich in ihm getäuscht – nein, eigentlich nicht. Er machte genau das, was jeder an ihrer Stelle von ihm erwartete – erwarten sollte. Er machte mit ihr Schluss, wobei sie gar nicht wusste, ob es überhaupt angefangen hatte.

* * *

Ron wartete schon ganz ungeduldig auf Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Und, hast du sie abgeliefert? Soll ich sie gleich abholen?"

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wie lange es dauert, da können wir nichts machen."

Er machte sich die größten Vorwürfe, dass er so wenig mit ihr geredet hatte in letzter Zeit. Seit er das erstemal gemerkt hatte, dass sie sich anders verhielt und dass es ihr nicht so gut ging, hätte er es wissen müssen. Letztendlich hatte Lunas Brille den Stein ins Rollen gebracht – es war alles wegen ihm! Vielleicht. Zumindest hatte er die Hoffnung. Und dann war auch extra noch ihre Oma vorbeigekommen und hatte so nebenbei erwähnt – wahrscheinlich auch extra – dass sie immer noch Liebeskummer hätte. Was sollte er bloß tun? Schließlich hatte er auch gemerkt, dass die Gefühle für sie zurückgekommen waren – oder nie ganz erloschen waren. Ja, seine Gefühle konnte er einschätzen, nur ihre nicht mit endgültiger Sicherheit. Ein winzig kleiner Zweifel nagte an ihm, doch den hatte er bisher ziemlich gründlich ignoriert.

„Ich warte auf sie.", verkündete er und Ginny schaute hilflos zu Harry. Sie musste dringend mit ihrem Bruder reden, denn so konnte sie ihn nicht auf Hermione loslassen – die hatte ihre eigenen Probleme und die waren nicht gerade klein – die waren so...snape.

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, trotzdem lief er nicht weg. Das rechnete ihm seine Freundin hoch an und deshalb machte sie doch den Anfang.

„Ron, setz dich mal."

„Klar, ich warte hier unten...ich mach's mir im Sessel gemütlich und dann kann ich endlich mit ihr reden. Ich hab sie echt im Stich gelassen. Der blöde Sack da unten, der sie so mies behandelt und dann auch noch ihr Kummer wegen...mir. Muss mich echt ändern, wir sind keine Kinder mehr."

Ginny bekam große Augen und hätte den letzten Satz gerne in ein magisches _Erinner-mich-und-erinner-ihn-wenns-nötig-ist-Heftc hen_ geschrieben, wenn die Situation nicht so...verzwickt gewesen wäre.

„Bruder, dein Wort in Merlins Ohr, aber ich frag mich wirklich, was du dir da einredest."

„Ist doch wahr. Und dann kommt noch extra ihre Oma zu mir...zu uns, um mir das zu sagen."

„Was, Ron?"

„Na dass Mine solchen Kummer hat, weil ich das alles nicht bemerkt habe und..."

„Stimmt, du hast da was nicht bemerkt... Harry, so komm doch!"

Etwas widerwillig setzte er sich zu den Geschwistern und sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Für so etwas waren Männer nicht geschaffen, das sollten Frauen übernehmen.

Ginny entschied sich für den kurzen und schmerz...vollen Weg – wozu war sie mit so vielen Brüdern aufgewachsen? Da kam man zartbesaitet nicht viel weiter. Nicht im Umgang untereinander. Meistens.

„Hermione hat nicht wegen dir Liebeskummer! Das musst du doch geschnallt haben! Sie ist in jemand anderen verliebt." Kurz und eindeutig.

Für einen Moment schwieg Ron.

„Wer soll das denn sein? Ich hab sie doch durch Lunas Brille gesehen."

„Habt ihr nicht gesagt, sie funktioniert nicht, hm?", triumphierte Ginny. „Hm?"

„Jaaah, kann sein, die alte Fledermaus hat ja auch geleuchtet...aber bei Mine bin ich mir sicher...war ich mir so sicher und...nicht nur deswegen. Sie war doch so fröhlich, als sie aus den Ferien wiederkam, sie hat mich bestimmt vermisst."

„Hat sie das gesagt?"

Ron räusperte sich und gab dann kleinlaut zu: „Nein, das hätte _ich_ sagen müssen – dass ich sie vermisse. Ist doch klar. Da war ich echt ein Idiot. Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät."

Harry klinkte sich ein, weil er das Elend nicht mehr sehen konnte. Selbst er hatte schon gezweifelt, dass sie jeden aber nicht Ron meinen konnte und so hatte sich es auch erwiesen – naja, durch die letztendliche Bestätigung von Ginny.

„Kumpel, es ist zu spät. Tut mir ja auch leid, aber das hättet ihr früher wieder hinkriegen müssen. Nur jetzt, fürchte ich, ist der Zug abgefahren. Dass du das nicht merkst! Wenn du es wärst, dann passt doch alles nicht zusammen."

„Früher waren wir uns beide nicht sicher, wie es weitergehen sollte... Man, seid _ihr_ sicher? Kann doch nicht wahr sein... Ach verdammt."

„Doch Ron. Sie hat schon genug Probleme, mach es ihr nicht noch schwerer."

„Aber wenn sie Kummer wegen einem anderen Typ hat und er sie versetzt hat oder was weiß ich, kann ich ihr doch vielleicht..."

Ginny musste wieder eingreifen: „Nein, die Sache ist zu kompliziert und noch ganz und gar nicht vorbei. Glaub mir."

„Du klingst so sicher.", sagte er traurig und er merkte, dass er es irgendwie doch gewusst hatte.

„Glaub mir, ich bin sicher."

„Wer ist es? Wisst ihr beide das etwa? Wissen das alle außer mir?", sagte er laut und sprang aus dem Sessel auf. „Ihr guckt mich so an, als wenn ich der letzte Trottel wär."

„Bist du nicht Ron... Gefühle sind manchmal...kompliziert."

Ginnys verwunderter Blick ging auf Harry, der sofort Schadensbegrenzung betrieb.

„Nicht bei uns, Schatz."

„Will ich doch hoffen.", grinste sie zurück.

„Also?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron, aber sie muss ihn in den Ferien kennen gelernt haben, denn vorher war nichts.", schlussfolgerte Harry richtig.

„Stimmt. Dann ist es sicher ein Muggel. Keine Chance, ihn zu...sehen. Na, vielleicht auch besser so."

„Naja... Es _ist_ besser so, Bruder."

„Du klingst so, als würdest _du_ ihn kennen."

Das sollte eigentlich gar nicht so klingen. Ginny versuchte es philosophisch: „Oh...kennen...äh...wen kennt man schon wirklich?"

Irgendetwas musste sie ja sagen, sonst wäre es unglaubwürdig. Die Jungs wussten, dass Frauen immer redeten, vor allem über solche Themen.

„Sie hat mir Einiges erzählt und ihn mir beschrieben.", gab sie zu.

„Na das hätte ich auch gerne gehört.", kommentierte Ron.

„Sicher nicht, Ron, so was wollt ihr gar nicht hören. Versprich mir...versuch dich damit abzufinden, schließlich hast du die ganzen Monate auch nichts davon gesagt... Behandle sie einfach normal und wie früher...wie Freunde. Sei froh, dass du es jetzt herausgefunden hast."

„Ja...vielleicht hätte ich es gerne wie früher...da war alles so...einfach. Einfach alles."

„Klar...als Kind ist Vieles einfacher. Würdest du die Zeit wirklich zurückhaben wollen und alles nochmal erleben? Jetzt ist es besser, Ron, denk drüber nach.", sagte Harry, stand auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ja...so ist es.", stimmte er ganz nachdenklich zu und viel ernster, als er sonst war. Sie waren alle erwachsen geworden, er auch, obwohl das Viele nicht vermuteten. Letztendlich hatte er jetzt Gewissheit und das war gut so.

Klar würde es ihm schwer fallen, aber seine Schwester hatte recht: So lange hatte er noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Gefühlen noch Einhalt gebieten und sie wirklich wieder als eine, als seine beste Freundin sehen. Zu schade wäre es, dafür die ganzen Jahre der Freundschaft aufzugeben – komme, was...wer da wolle.

Mit dem Vorsatz versuchte er sich abzulenken und begann, mit Harry eine Partie Zauberschach zu spielen. Nach Voldemort war das Leben viel zu schön und erleichtert, dass man es sich von was oder wem auch immer verderben lassen sollte.

Hätte er geahnt, über was oder wen er nachdachte, hätte er sich vielleicht...Voldemort zurückgewünscht. Vielleicht auch nicht.

* * *

Severus hatte ihr Gesicht gesehen, den Schmerz in ihren Augen, als er sagte, dass es so nicht weitergehen könnte. Konnte es auch nicht.

„Hermione, sieh mich an."

Sie tat es nicht. Sie konnte und wollte es nicht, denn dann wäre es noch viel schlimmer. Sie wollte seine Augen nicht sehen, die sie auf eine Art angeschaut hatten, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie wollte auch seinen Mund nicht sehen, der sie so innig geküsst hatte und der sie nachher so verletzt hatte. Nein. Sollte er doch reden, aber ansehen würde sie ihn nicht dabei.

„Bitte, Hermione, sieh mich an. Das wolltest du doch. Du wolltest, dass ich _dich_ ansehe." Zögernd streckte er seinen Arm aus und wollte sie sanft am Kinn berühren um ihren Kopf zu drehen, aber sie wich zurück.

Wieder begann er, seine Runden zu drehen. Es gab keinen Ausweg, kein Zurück. Er musste das hier und jetzt unbedingt hinter sich bringen, sonst wäre alles verloren.

‚Und an das Donnerwetter von Mrs. Tenerhale wollen wir gar nicht denken.', kommentierte seine gehässige innere Stimme. Die war doch sonst nicht da. Am besten ignorieren. Wieso sollte er vor einer Frau Angst haben? Gut, gerade lief etwas Ähnliches ab.

‚Kleine Schritte', sagte er sich. ‚Eines nach dem anderen.' Wenn er erst mal den Anfang hätte, würden sich die anderen Fragen auch noch klären lassen.

„Ich...ich weiß, ich...war..."

Bei Merlin, war das schwer. Doch er musste sich unbedingt aufraffen. Damals, bei Lily, hatte er auch seine Chance vertan, sich richtig bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Irgendwann hatte sie ihm nicht mehr zugehört, und das wollte und musste er jetzt unbedingt vermeiden.

Seine Hände kneteten seinen schwarzen Umhang, der ihm eine lächerliche Sicherheit gab.

„Ich war gemein zu dir. Ich habe dich...ignoriert und dich...verletzt."

Unbewusst hatte Hermione die Luft angehalten und jetzt schwankte sie leicht.

Bevor ihn der Mut verließ, sprach er weiter.

„Ich habe dich angeschrien und dich zu Unrecht beschuldigt, Hermione. Wie schon...gesagt, ich habe dich mit dem..., mit _ihm_ gesehen an jenem Sonntag, und da ist alles in mir...zusammengebrochen. Dass das keine Entschuldigung ist, ist mir klar. Nur...ein Erklärungsversuch. Scheinbar...hatte...habe ich...hat mich das nicht ganz...unberührt gelassen. Das alles. Das mit...uns. Sonst hätte ich vielleicht nicht so...reagiert. Ich... bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an."

Hermione konnte gar nicht glauben, was sie da hörte.

Snape, der sich entschuldigte? Snape, der einen Fehler zugab? Snape, der..., nein, Severus, der gerade irgendwie und recht gut verpackt gestand, dass er...Gefühle hat? Für sie?

Endlich drehte sie sich zu ihm und sah, dass er sich am Kamin festhielt und gegen die Steine der Mauer starrte.

Eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch sie begann.

„Du hättest einfach fragen können."

„Das konnte ich nicht...es...ich war... Solch ein Anblick war nicht neu für mich."

Langsam verstand sie ihn. Sie hatte nur gedacht, dass er es irgendwann hatte verarbeiten können. Die ganzen Jahre hatte er Lily und James sehen müssen und das musste ihm unglaublichen Kummer bereitet haben. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie reagiert hätte, wenn sie ihn mit einer anderen Frau gesehen hätte, als alles so...neu war. Das hätte ihr auch das Herz gebrochen und sie hätte sich vielleicht auch nicht getraut, zu fragen, sondern von vornherein geglaubt, dass er sie nur...benutzt hätte. Ja. Das musste sie zugeben – gemeinsam mit Millionen anderen Frauen – und Männern – auf der Welt.

„Du hättest einen _Legilimens_ benutzen können, dann hättest du Gewissheit gehabt."

„Das ist nicht erlaubt."

„Das wäre nicht der erste Punkt auf der _Unerlaubt-Liste_ gewesen. Es hätte mir...eine Menge erspart."

Severus atmete nur tief aus. Sie hatte ja recht...so recht.

„DU HÄTTEST EINFACH MIT MIR REDEN MÜSSEN, VERDAMMT! WEISST DU EIGENTLICH, WIE ES MIR GING – WIE ES MIR GEHT?"

„Ja, das kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen, Hermione, und ich wünschte, ich könnte es nicht."

Mit dem Satz nahm er ihr komplett den Wind aus den Segeln. Sie hätte ihn so gerne und aus tiefstem Herzen noch weiter anschreien wollen, aber sie sah nicht mehr die Kälte und den Hass in seinen Augen, sondern nur noch Verzweiflung. Ihr kam die Schilderung von Harry in den Sinn – so musste er sich damals schon einmal gefühlt haben...und nicht nur einmal, sondern unzählige Male. Er hatte nie gelernt, anders damit umzugehen, denn niemand hatte ihn spüren lassen, dass er wirklich und aufrichtig geliebt wird. Außer vielleicht noch seine Mutter, die nur viel zu früh zerbrochen und dann gestorben war.

„Hättest du mir geglaubt, wenn ich eine Erklärung abgegeben hätte?"

„Vermutlich nicht...nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt.", gab er zu.

„Und jetzt?"

„Hermione, ich glaube dir, weil ich dich kenne. Weil...ich mir einbilde dich zu kennen."

„Es war nur Sam...mein Cousin. Sie kamen alle zu Besuch an dem Abend und die ganze Zeit habe ich daran gedacht, wie schön es wäre, dich dabei zu haben. Und so sehr ich auch meine Eltern vermisst habe – zu Beginn – so schnell wollte ich auch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren in der Hoffnung, dich wiederzusehen. Ja...und dann...brach die Hölle über mir ein.", flüsterte sie.

Unendlich langsam ging er auf sie zu, blieb aber vor ihr stehen, weil er sie einen Schritt machen lassen wollte...wenn _sie_ wollte.

„Es hat so weh getan, gerade weil ich dich... Wäre er jemand anders gewesen, hätte mich das doch nicht so fertig gemacht. Hast du darüber mal nachgedacht? Du hast es doch gesehen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich habe es gesehen...", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme und dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, „...und jeder Augenblick war für mich genauso eine Hölle. Wenn du es willst, kannst du darüber nachdenken. Es...tut mir leid, Hermione."

Stumm nickte sie und verließ ohne einen weiteren Blick sein Büro.

Später wusste er nicht mehr, wie lange er noch auf die längst geschlossene Tür gestarrt hatte, aus der sie eben gegangen war.

* * *

Schwerfällig stieg sie die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf und hoffte inständig, dass sie keinem begegnen würde. Die Hoffnung war vergeblich, denn es war kaum eine Stunde vergangen und erst kurz vor acht. Deshalb machte sie kehrt und rannte den ganzen Weg wieder hinunter, raus aufs Gelände und verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden am See, um nachzudenken und ihren Kopf freizubekommen.

Sie glaubte ihm wirklich, doch sie konnte nicht von jetzt auf gleich alles vergessen, was er ihr entgegengeschrien hatte. Doch dass er sich auf diese Weise und mit den Worten entschuldigt hatte, hätte sie niemals geglaubt – nie in ihrem Leben – aber er hatte es getan, sogar mit mehr als einem Satz. Und er hatte sie weder gebeten, es zu vergessen, noch zu ihm zurückzukommen oder dass sie bleiben solle. Nichts davon, und das rechnete sie ihm ebenso hoch an. Es schien so, nein, es war so, dass es an ihr lag. Er legte ihr die Entscheidung in die Hände. So hatte sie es verstanden und das war für sie genauso wertvoll wie seine Entschuldigung. Dass sie immer noch Gefühle für ihn hatte, wusste sie auch schon vor diesem Abend. Die ließen sich nicht einfach unterdrücken oder wegwischen. Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht aufgeben, sie musste nur einen Weg finden, die vergangenen drei Wochen als _Erfahrung_ abzuhaken und daraus zu lernen.

Wahrscheinlich hätte ihre Großmutter jetzt gesagt, dass Lieb, Leid und Leib nur aus getauschten Buchstaben bestehe und dass keines davon ohne die anderen existiere. Der Gedanke ließ tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen. Ja, Oma hatte wirklich recht!

Im Turm angekommen, wartete nur noch Ginny auf sie, denn die hatte die Jungs mit strengen Worten ins Bett geschickt.

„Na endlich, Mine, ich hab mir fast schon Sorgen gemacht. Alles klar bei dir? Was ist passiert? Komm mal her."

Hermione ging zu ihr und umarmte ihre Freundin, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Hey...du hast ja rote Wängchen, na, dann weiß ich, wo du so lange gesteckt hast.", strahlte sie.

„Was? Nein...ich war die letzten zwei Stunden unten am See und hab nachgedacht."

„Ach so...und ich dachte schon... Hat er dich wieder rausgeworfen oder...boah, ich hetze dem sämtliche Drachen auf den Hals. Sag doch was!"

„Er...hat sich entschuldigt."

„Er hat WAS?"

„Du hast es gehört... Wollen wir raufgehen? Ich bin müde."

„Er hat sich ENTSCHULDIGT?"

„Schhhht."

„Wow...wow...entschuldigt. WIE?"

„Ginny! Mit Worten, wovon ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ich sie jemals von ihm hören würde."

„Mit Worten...hmmm...naja... Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."

„Was faselst du da?"

„Nichts. Und sonst nichts? Wie soll es denn nun weitergehen mit euch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich liegt es jetzt an mir, ob ich ihm verzeihen kann."

„Das wirst du doch, oder?"

„Du hast mitbekommen, wie er zu mir war."

„Ja, das habe ich.", sagte Ginny, zum erstenmal ernsthaft seit Beginn ihres Gesprächs. „Mum sagt immer, jemandem zu verzeihen wiegt mehr als die Entschuldigung."

„Ich...hab ihn viel zu...gern, als dass ich ihm nicht verzeihen würde. Irgendwie kann ich ihn verstehen. Er ist er und kann sich nicht von heute auf morgen ändern. Ich kann verstehen, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss."

„Wann seht ihr euch wieder?"

„Schätze am Donnerstag im Unterricht."

Ginny stöhnte nur. „Sturköpfe."

„Hm?"

„Nix."

Oben angekommen, fasste sich Hermione ein Herz, und sprach Ginny an.

„Dass ich dich da oben...obliviaten wollte, in dem Zustand... Es tut mir auch so leid, Ginny."

„Vergeben und vergessen, Süße. Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut. Du willst es doch nicht jetzt etwa machen?"

„Besser wäre es."

„Für wen?", fragte sie entrüstet.

„Wohl für keinen."

„So ist es."

Ginny nahm Hermione fest in den Arm. Frauen brauchten nicht _immer_ viele Worte, wenn es um etwas Wichtiges ging. Damit war die Sache ein für allemal vom Tisch und sie legten sich – auch ohne Worte – gemeinsam schlafen.

Ginny dachte schon, Hermione sei eingeschlafen, dem war aber nicht so.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht."

„Was? Wie meinst du das?" Ginny musste immer auf der Hut sein. „Geht es um ihn? Etwas, das er gesagt hat?"

„Nein, was anderes."

‚Oh', dachte Ginny, denn so ein _Oh_ laut auszusprechen oder an falscher Stelle einzuwerfen, konnte schon fatal sein.

„Mit Oma."

„Oh!" Diesmal konnte sie es nicht unterdrücken. Sie schob die Decke ein wenig herunter, da ihr warm wurde. „Und was genau?"

„Sie hat in der Küche zu mir gesagt, sie hätte noch nie einer Eule einen Brief gegeben...das hab ich gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, weil ich viel zu beschäftigt mit...mir war. Ich hab ihr im Laufe der Jahre schon zig Briefe geschickt und meistens auch eine Antwort bekommen. Meine Eltern waren sicher nicht immer da, um ihr diese Arbeit abzunehmen... Hat sie es vergessen? Sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich."

Was sollte sie bloß antworten?

„Von wem war die Eule? Von Professor McGonagall, oder?"

„Ja."

„Eine Schuleule?"

„Ich glaube, ihre eigene. Ein riesiger Uhu."

„Na dann wundert es mich nicht, Mine. Deine Oma hat bestimmt noch keinen halben Meter großen Uhu auf der Fensterbank sitzen gehabt und so einem schon gar kein Brief gegeben. Das ist was anderes als eine kleine Waldohr-Schuleule oder so."

„Da hast du wohl recht, der war wirklich imposant und Emma war auch ganz nervös. Hat fast die ganze Zeit gebellt."

„Siehst du."

Wenigstens war das kleine Problem aus der Welt und Ginny beschloss, ruhig zu schlafen. Nun ja, bis sie anfing zu überlegen – so typisch Frau. So ein Hin- und Herdenken für gleich sieben Personen war super anstrengend. Wohl oder übel musste sie da durch und es gab so leicht und so schnell kein Entkommen.

Laut gähnend ging sie im Kopf nochmal alle durch und versuchte sich zu merken, wer was wusste und wem sie was erzählen durfte und was nicht. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto komplizierter wurde es.

Zuallererst war da Oma. Die war noch am einfachsten. Die wusste alles und mit der war der Kontakt letztendlich nur noch schriftlich bei Gelegenheit. Sehr gut.

Mit Hermione war auch noch relativ einfach zu reden. Sie durfte nur nichts über den Oma-Besuch erzählen.

Dann Snape: Erzählen war bei dem kein Thema – sie durfte sich nichts _anmerken_ lassen. Das konnte schwieriger werden, als man dachte. So weit, so gut.

McGonagall würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viele Worte darüber verlieren, wenn nichts mehr dazwischenkam und Snape wieder für seine Verhältnisse normal wurde. Merke: Sie wusste nur vom Oma-Besuch, dem Liebeskummer – dummer- oder _andererweise_ im Bezug auf Ron – und dem Unterrichts-Desaster bei Snape.

Nicht, dass es ja mal einfach sein konnte. Nein...

Tja, und Ron und Harry wussten von Oma, vom Liebeskummer und vom Snape-Desaster, wobei Harry ja mehr wusste als Ron.

Ginny bekam Kopfschmerzen. Sie sollte sich einen Merkzettel machen, wenn es nicht so...tödlich wäre – zumindest dann, wenn der Snape in die Hände fiel. Und im Hinblick auf ihn hatte sie vor kurzem auch die restlichen Zweifel über Bord geworfen, dass es selbst bei ihm etwas gäbe, das unmöglich wäre. Das Unmögliche war möglich geworden.

Naja, sie wäre nicht Ginny, wenn sie das nicht schaffen würde.

* * *

***Van Halen: „Jump"***

* * *

Der Mittwoch war genauso vollgepackt mit Unterricht und ellenlangen Hausaufgaben gewesen, dass sie alle spät abends und weit nach halb elf nur noch müde in ihre Schlafräume gingen.

„Kannst du wieder bei mir schlafen? Ich...es ist so komisch allein."

„Klar, Süße. Soll ich dir was erzählen? Ne Geschichte vom Mum?"

„Gerne. Nur keine Romanze."

„Hm...dann muss ich umdenken. Dann erzähl ich dir was von früher bei uns zu Hause."

Kaum hatte sie angefangen zu erzählen, hörten sie ein leises, zaghaftes Klopfen am Fenster.

„Erwartest du Post? Hey...vielleicht von ihm?", grinste Ginny.

„Sicher doch... So sicher, als wenn Voldemort zum nächsten Schulball kommt. Ist bestimmt für dich von deiner Mum oder so.". Das hatte Ginny auch gedacht, doch sie wollte Hermione aufmuntern.

Deshalb war sie es auch, die aufstand und das Fenster öffnete und...nichts sah.

„Wer..."

Kurz darauf hörte sie ein leises Tapsen entlang des äußeren Fensterbretts und dann sah sie...ihn.

„Och wie süüüüüüüüüüüß!", schrie Ginny, dass sich Hermione erschreckte – und nicht nur sie. Der kleine Steinkauz bekam ganz große Augen und ließ den Zettel aus dem Schnabel fallen, glücklicherweise zum Raum hin.

„Der ist ja winzig... ach wie nieeedlich." Sie konnte sich kaum beruhigen. „Den hab ich ja noch nie gesehen hier. Der ist sicherlich nicht von uns. Woher kommst du denn?", fragte sie den kleinen Vogel, während sie sich nach dem Zettel bückte. Als der Kauz das sah, war er mit einem schnellen Flügelschlag am Boden und hackte Ginny leicht auf die Hand, bevor er selbst den Zettel in den Schnabel nahm und zu Hermione tapste.

„So klein und so frech", grinste Ginny liebevoll. „Der kennt wohl seinen Auftrag ganz genau und ist noch sehr gewissenhaft."

Kaum hatte er seinen Auftrag ausgeführt, flog er hinaus. Ginny rief noch hinterher, ob er keinen Keks wollte, doch er kam nicht wieder. Sie sah, wie er in kreisenden Bewegungen nach unten flog. Verwundert über die Richtung schloss sie das Fenster und drehte sich neugierig zu Hermione.

„Mine! Ich verwette meinen... äh...Hintern, dass ich die Schrift diesmal sofort erkannt habe. Zeig mal!"

„Was...?"

Hermione lag immer noch im Bett und streckte nur müde und gelangweilt ihren Arm raus.

„Klar doch...du hast gerade mit Sicherheit deinen hübschen Hintern _ver_wettet, Ginny."

„Wieso, hab ich nicht recht? Hast du noch nicht draufgeguckt? Das gibt's doch nicht."

„Keine Ahnung", gähnte Hermione und linste nur mit einem Auge auf die besagte Schrift, bevor sie sich mit einem Ruck aufsetzte.

„Ich glaub's nicht. Du hast _tatsächlich_ recht...ich glaub's nicht."

„Du wiederholst dich, Süße... Was drauf steht, muss ich wissen. Sofort!"

Hermione las die zwei Zeilen nun zum drittenmal durch und schüttelte ohne es zu bemerken den Kopf.

Ginny wurde es zu bunt. Sie riss ihr den Zettel aus der Hand, überflog ihn und schrie wieder.

„HIMMELMERLINNOCHMAL – los! Aufstehen!", befahl sie und zerrte ihre beste Freundin am Arm, dass sie fast aus dem Bett fiel.

„Ich fasse es nicht... _Das_ war _seine_ Eule? Seine? Neee. Mach schon!"

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Er ruft und ich springe?"

„Natürlich! Bist DU wahnsinnig? Gestern hat er dich schon gebeten...naja, gut, mit Nachsitzen...aber es war ja keins. Und heute schreibt er...herrje...er schreibt _bitte_! Und das nach seiner Entschuldigung! Das ist für Snape...für Snape...keine Ahnung, schon wie...ach, das weißt du selber. Magst du ihn nicht mehr? Willst du nicht mehr?"

„Doooch."

„Also was?"

Während Ginny Hermione aus dem Bett holte und sie ins Badezimmer schob, in Windeseile den Wasserhahn in der Dusche anstellte und sämtliche Make-Up Utensilien aus der Kosmetiktasche auf die kleine Kommode schüttete, um schneller ranzukommen, wiederholte sie in Gedanken die Worte von dem Zettel, die sie bestärkten, dass sie sich hier gerade nicht zum Affen machte.

_Hermione, bitte komm, wenn du kannst, heute noch zu mir._

_S._

„Zieh dich aus!"

„Hä?"

„Ich weiß, Mine, du würdest es lieber von _ihm_ hören, aber das kommt später."

„WAAAS?"

"Quatsch' nicht rum, runter mit dem Nachthemd. Ab in die Dusche, wenn _er_ das nachher auch sagen soll! In drei Minuten komm ich wieder rein."

Völlig über...rollt tat sie, wie ihr geheißen und ließ das Wasser über ihren Körper rieseln, der eigentlich ziemlich hundemüde war. Viel Schlaf, oder viel ruhigen Schlaf, hatte sie in den letzten Wochen wahrlich nicht bekommen.

„Vergiss nicht das Duschgel, das so schön duftet.", rief Ginny von draußen und Hermione vermutete, dass sie direkt vor der Tür stand und auch dort stehen bleiben würde.

„Wieso muss ich mich duschen, bevor ich mit ihm rede? Wir haben gestern schon geredet.", fragte sie entnervt.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, obwohl es keiner sehen konnte, und schrie zurück.

„Na damit du gut riechst wenn er mit dir _redet_."

„Was für ne Logik."

„Das ist die Logik der Frauen, das musst du doch schon gelernt haben."

„Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mit ihm..."

„...redest? Na klar wirst du mit ihm reden!" War sie denn immer noch nicht fertig?

„Dann brauche ich nicht duschen.", rief sie wieder zurück und das Rauschen des Wassers machte es nicht gerade leichter.

„Ihr werdet bestimmt noch...reden."

„Das hatten wir schon, Ginny."

„Ich meinte..._reden_ nach dem...Reden – klar?!

Ich komm jetzt rein. Ah, du hast schon dein Handtuch. Los, der Rest trocknet unterwegs. Setz dich, ich kämm dir die Haare und du nimmst dir den Kram da vor."

Irgendwie ahnte sie, dass Ginny nicht locker lassen würde und...gehorchte. Weitere drei Minuten später hatte sie schöne glattgekämmte Haare, ein Hauch von Lipgloss und ein bisschen Wimperntusche im Gesicht – mehr hatte sie durch das Gewackel nicht hinbekommen. Mit einer beinahe olympischen Leistung angelte Ginny nach dem Parfum im obersten Fach des dunkelrot gestrichenen Holzregals und sprühte es oberhalb von Hermione auf sie herab, dass es sich auch auf ihren Haaren verteilen konnte. Danach rannte sie wie ein Wirbelwind zurück ins Zimmer, riss den Kleiderschrank auf und bald landete ein Teil nach dem anderen auf dem Boden.

„Hier, zieh das an!"

„Bist du verrückt?" Ginny hatte ausgerechnet die nachtblaue Unterwäsche herausgeholt, die Severus ihr gekauft hatte.

„Ich zieh das nicht an."

„Tust du doch."

„Nicht _das_."

„Warum nicht? Weiß ich etwa etwas nicht? Das gibt's doch nicht. Raus mit der Sprache."

„Das...er...hat es mir gekauft."

„Eeeer? SNAPE? Wieso hab ich das vorher nicht gesehen?"

„Beruhige dich."

„ER hat dir DAS gekauft?", schrie Ginny vor...Begeisterung. „ER? DAS?"

„Still!"

„Kann ich nicht. Jetzt ziehst du das erst recht an! DAS hat _er_..."

„Ginny!"

„Schon gut. Mach schon. Glaub _ja_ nicht, dass du damit raus aus..._der_ Geschichte bist. Später."

Hermione zog es an wie befohlen und schon reichte ihr Ginny eine hautenge Jeans von ihr selbst.

„Die ist mir zu klein!"

„Nicht quatschen – anziehen!"

„Die ist mir zu eng." Immerhin war Ginny ein bisschen kleiner als sie und auch ziemlich zierlich.

„Du hast abgenommen in etzter Zeit. Deine Hosen schlabbern ja schon fast."

„Stimmt nicht."

„Stimmt wohl. Und was Schlabberndes können wir jetzt nicht gebrauchen."

„Es schlabbert nicht."

„Man! Wir wollen deinen schicken Hintern betonen!"

„Wollen wir?"

„Ja.

Und hier, zieh das dazu an. Ohne Widerworte, sonst verpass ich dir einen Imperius."

„Alles klar.", sagte Hermione perplex und zog sich das Shirt über, das Ginny ihr vor die Nase hielt – und zog es gleich wieder aus. „Auf keinen Fall."

Es war ein Top mit einem Wasserfall-Ausschnitt... und der Fall ging ziemlich tief.

„Warum nicht? Er könnte denken, das ist dein Schlafshirt."

„Klar, ich schlafe in einer Jeans, in der ich fast nur liegen kann und mit Make-Up und einer Duftwolke um mich rum."

Ginny tat so, als überhörte sie den Einwand.

„Nimm _das_. Schnell." Diesmal hatte sie Hermiones weiße, ärmellose Bluse gefunden, deren oberster Knopf auch ziemlich weit unten angesetzt war. Sonst trug sie immer ein Top drunter, was sie aber nicht gereicht bekam.

„Ich bin nicht auf der Flucht. Wieso sollte ich sofort kommen, wenn er ruft?"

„Sofort nicht, und auch nicht, wenn er ruft, sondern wenn er dich unter sich..."

„Ginny!"

„Ich weiß, wie ich heiße. Na, ich denke, er schafft das, dass du dich unter..."

„GINNY!"

„WAS DENN?", kicherte sie und ahnte, dass sich bald wieder alles einrenken würde. Was für eine Freude, und nicht nur für sie! Mrs. Tenerhale würde natürlich davon erfahren...naja, vielleicht nicht die Details, auf die Ginny selbst nur hoffen konnte, sie zu erfahren. Die Details, die ja noch gar nicht stattgefunden hatten... – aber bald, wie sie hoffte. Sie bemühte sich redlich.

„Hattest du nicht erwääähnt, dass du...ich meine...bei ihm...äh...mit ihm... es sei gut? So richtig? Mir fehlen die Details, Miss, das muss sich ändern, sonst kann ich nicht adäquat handeln."

„Man Ginny, ich hab gerade andere Probleme... man kann fast den BH sehen... Adäquat handeln? Woher hast du das denn?"

„Von dir und so meine ich's auch. Und ja SICHER kann man fast den BH sehen! Los jetzt. Ab in den Kerker! Und komm ja nicht vor Ablauf von zwei Stunden wieder hoch, sonst bring ich dich persönlich wieder zurück."

„Schon klar. Wünsch mir...Glück."

„Ich wünsch dir was ganz anderes, Süße, und zwar multip..."

„GINNYYY! Sei ruhig!"

Die ganze Aktion, die man mit einem Tornado hätte vergleichen können, hatte genau elf Minuten gedauert. Ginny legte sich schwer atmend ins Bett und machte sich so ihre Gedanken, was ein paar Etagen unter ihr vor sich ging. Sie nahm sich ein Buch und wollte unbedingt auf Hermione warten, um sofort die Neuigkeiten zu erfahren.

Keine zehn Minuten später schlief sie wie ein Stein.

* * *

***Alison Moyet: „That Ole Devil Called Love"***

* * *

Leise und sich ständig umschauend lief sie hinunter in den Kerker und wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum sie das wirklich tat.

Vor der Tür zum Büro zog sie an ihrer Bluse versuchte so gut wie möglich, den Ausschnitt zu verdecken. Das ging auch, solange sie sich nicht bewegte. Länger wollte sie nicht im Flur herumstehen, deshalb klopfte sie leise an seine Bürotür.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen sie wartete, hätte sie sich fast für ihr Unvermögen geohrfeigt. In letzter Sekunde eben hatte sie noch ihren Zauberstab gegriffen und zog ihn jetzt hervor, um ihrer Bluse einen weiteren, magischen Knopf anzufügen. Diesmal reichte die Sekunde nicht mehr, denn er öffnete die Tür und seine Augen blickten sie mit Überraschung und...noch etwas anderem an. War es...Erleichterung? Freude? Sie konnte es nicht einordnen, bis sie ihn hörte.

„Du bist da.", sagte er schlicht und deutete ihr, einzutreten. Er hatte nur ein anthrazitfarbenes Shirt an und eine schwarze Hose und schaute ihr hinterher. Ob sie noch auf gewesen war?

„Hat dich jemand gesehen?"

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton und dachte: ‚Gesehen? Ne, Ginny hat mich im Prinzip nur geduscht, mich angezogen und aus der Tür rausgeschubst, aber sonst...'

„Tja, da bin ich, wie du wolltest."

„Ich...danke dir."

„Und?"

„Letzte Nacht habe ich mir so meine Gedanken gemacht... Vielleicht hab ich es nicht gut genug formuliert."

„Was meinst du?"

„Meine Entschuldigung. Ich möchte dir nochmal erklären, wie leid..."

„Ich habe alles verstanden."

Severus sah sie zum erstenmal richtig an – mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Angst.

Sie bemerkte sein Zögern und machte heute ihrerseits ein Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Glaub mir, ich habe dir zugehört und...ich verstehe dich. Vielleicht nicht komplett, aber mir wäre es ähnlich gegangen."

Sein Erstaunen wurde größer und dann konnte sie noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen sehen. Die Härte war fast vollständig verschwunden und war der Hoffnung gewichen. In dem Moment wusste sie, dass er es wirklich so gemeint hatte, wie er gesagt hatte am Abend zuvor. Das war die letzte Gewissheit, die ihr noch gefehlt hatte.

Er stand nur vor ihr, mit hängenden Schultern und völlig bewegungslos. Auf keinen Fall würde er ihr zu nahe kommen wollen – nicht bevor die unausgesprochene Frage noch im Raum stand und nicht, wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Und dann stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen, um ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und nahm gleichzeitig seine Hand. In dem Moment wollte sie die ganzen Wochen vergessen. _Wenigstens in dem Moment_. Mit der anderen Hand umschlang sie seinen Hals, wodurch er dem nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und lösten sich erst wieder nach Minuten, in denen sich ihre Zungen mit einer Leidenschaft begegneten, als wären sie jahrelang getrennt gewesen.

Es kostete ihn alle Kraft, um sich von ihr zu lösen und etwas Abstand zu ihr zu gewinnen. Sein Verstand musste das klären, hier und jetzt, nur sein Körper hatte eigentlich etwas dagegen.

„Hermione, das ist noch etwas anderes, was wir klären müssen."

„Was gibt es denn noch? Du hast alles gesagt, glaub mir, Severus, und ich weiß, dass du es ehrlich meinst. Mehr zählt nicht mehr. Nicht in diesem Moment.", erklärte sie atemlos.

„Für mich...ich muss erst noch etwas...wir müssen...erst..."

„Reden? Noch mehr? Jetzt?"

„Ja."

„Es ändert nichts mehr – du kannst nichts mehr rückgängig machen." Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig... Nein, ihr Körper wurde ungeduldig.

„Das ist es ja, Hermione."

„Du hast die ganze Zeit auch nicht reden wollen, nicht wahr?"

Damit hoffte sie, ihm die Redseligkeit – zumindest für einen Augenblick – nehmen zu können. Sie wollte etwas anderes. Sie wollte ihn. Sie brauchte ihn. Ihr Körper brauchte ihn und sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum, denn sie war wochenlang wegen ihm durch die Hölle gegangen und zwischendurch stinksauer gewesen. Und ausgerechnet jetzt schaltete sich ihr Verstand komplett ab und sie fühlte nur noch... Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie so auf ihn reagierte.

Mit zwei Schritten war sie wieder bei ihm und kam ihm gefährlich nahe. Gefährlich für ihn.

„Stimmt doch.", bekräftigte sie ihre Frage und hauchte ihm erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ja, aber..."

„Schhht.", machte sie. „Nicht jetzt. Nicht mehr."

Wieder fanden sie sich an die Wand gepresst und küssend wieder. Hermione zog ihm das Shirt über den Kopf und er ließ es zu, während er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete und aufkeuchte, als er sah, was sie drunter trug. Sofort hatte er wieder die Bilder aus den Ferien im Kopf, in denen die Wäsche eine nicht ganz unwichtige Rolle gespielt hatte.

Suchend ließ sie ihren Blick durch sein Büro schweifen und fand leider nichts, auf dem sie Ganze hätten...bequemer gestalten können. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, den er hinten im Hosenbund stecken hatte und verwandelte seinen Sessel in eine Couch. Das musste reichen.

Hermione schob ihn in Richtung Couch und zog im Gehen ihre Schuhe aus. Dort angekommen, nestelte sie an seiner Hose und als es ihnen zu lang dauerte, erledigte der Zauberstab den Rest. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie derartige Gefühle gehabt und sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Hätte sie den Mut gehabt, es so auszudrücken, wie manche ihrer Mitschülerinnen es taten, wäre es treffender gewesen. So konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken, außer an ihr Verlangen, dass er sie sich schlicht und einfach hier und jetzt und unbedingt sofort...nehmen sollte.

Vorhin hatte sie schon gespürt, dass mindestens sein Körper die gleichen Empfindungen hatte. Sie legte sich hin und zog ihn mit sich und als er anfangen wollte, ganz sanft und fast zurückhaltend ihre Brüste zu küssen, umklammerte sie mit beiden Händen fest seinen Po und drängte ihn in die einzig richtige Richtung.

„Hermione...bitte...nein...dann..."

„Ja eben."

„Du verstehst nicht...", keuchte er.

Warum war es jetzt nach nur drei Wochen so schwer, wenn er früher Monate oder noch länger dazwischen hatte...warten können? Lag es nur an ihr oder daran, dass sie beide wirklich _mehr_ füreinander empfanden? Die Antwort musste erst einmal warten.

Mit einem weiteren festen Griff versuchte sie ihn wieder zu lenken, und als sie sich ihm zusätzlich entgegenbog und er ihre schon mehr als feuchte Mitte an seiner Spitze fühlte, war es mit der letzten Zurückhaltung dahin. Mit einem festen Stoß brachte er sich in sie und hätte am liebsten aufgeschrien vor Leidenschaft. Sofort unterbrach er seine Aktion, was ihr ein Laut der Entrüstung abrang und ihm ein bisschen Zeit verschaffte. Erneut bewegte sie sich unter ihm und versuchte, einen Rhythmus zu bestimmen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und abgehackten Worten versuchte er, sich dagegen zu wehren, schaffte es aber nicht.

„Hermione...du musst...das...lassen...sonst..."

„Geht...nicht... bitte..."

„Dann..."

„Jaaaaah...eben..."

Vermutlich würde er spätestens morgen früh die Kratzer und Striemen sehen können, die sie auf seinem Rücken und vor allem seinem Po hinterließ.

Durch den Druck, den er unter ihren Händen spürte, und ihr...Entgegenkommen, fiel endgültig sein Widerstand. Er erhöhte sein Tempo und biss sich auf die Lippen, um den letzten kleinen Rest Kontrolle zu behalten...der nach ein paar weiteren Stößen dahin war. Keine zwei Minuten später wurde ihr Griff fast schmerzhaft und er hörte, dass sie nur mit allergrößter Mühe einen lauten Schrei unterdrückte. Kurz öffnete er ungläubig seine Augen, doch im selben Moment spürte er ihre Kontraktionen so heftig, dass er ihr folgte und sich mit der nächsten Bewegung in sie ergoss.

Schwer atmend von diesem schnellen...Intermezzo rollte er sich neben sie und starrte an die Decke. Das hätte nicht passieren sollen, aber es war offensichtlich unvermeidbar gewesen. Hätte sie ihn nur nicht geküsst und hätte sich auf diese Weise bewegt, hätte er sich vielleicht zurückhalten können. Scheinbar war es ihr genauso gegangen wie ihm und es war geschehen.

Kaum dass er sich halbwegs erholt hatte, drängten sich die Zweifel wieder auf.

Wie gut jetzt ein _Legilimens_ wäre, dann hätte er einige Probleme weniger.

„Hermione...", begann er, immer noch atemlos.

„Ja?", stöhnte sie und zog ihn nochmal zu sich für einen Kuss. „Doch reden?"

„Unbedingt." Er musste es wissen. Am besten geradeheraus.

„Bist du..."

„Was?"

Er konnte das einfach nicht. Was hatte er in seinem Leben schon alles über die Lippen gebracht, aber _das_?

„Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du..."

„Ein ganzer Satz würde mir vielleicht bei der Antwortsuche helfen."

Severus fluchte innerlich. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, verdammt. ‚Wer bin ich denn', dachte er nur.

„Geht es dir immer noch so...schlecht wie in letzter Zeit?"

„Schlecht?"

„Ja...ich meine...körperlich?"

„_Körperlich_?", frage sie mit großen Augen, bevor sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zogen.

„Ich dachte, du hättest gemerkt, dass es mir...körperlich...gerade ziemlich gut ging... Hast du nicht?"

Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern drehte sich zu ihm, legte ein Bein über seins und küsste ihn wieder. Währenddessen ließ sie ihr Knie etwas weiter höher wandern und kam seiner empfindlichen Stelle...empfindlich nahe.

‚Nein, nein, nein', schrie alles in ihm.

Mit größter Beherrschung versuchte er, so sachlich wie möglich zu klingen und weiterzufragen.

„Ähm...doch. _Das_ habe ich bemerkt. Was ich wissen wollte... Wird dir immer noch übel?"

„Hmm. Am Wochenende zweimal wieder. Dann hast du es also doch mitbekommen?", fragte sie, nicht ohne einen ganz leicht sarkastischen Unterton mitschwingen zu lassen.

Oh beim großen Merlin. Was sollte das bedeuten? Hatte er recht? War es so? Sie musste es also auch gemerkt haben.

„Aber das lag sicher an der Pizza."

„Pizza?"

„Ich hab nicht sehr viel gegessen in letzter Zeit und dann hatte ich doch mal Hunger und hab wohl zuviel gehabt. Sonst wüsste ich nicht, warum. Naja, außer dem Grund, den du wohl selbst am besten kennst.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und dachte, welcher Frau es wohl nicht so gehen würde, wenn ein Mann sie so behandelt hatte wie er sie in den letzten Wochen.

Severus war nun vollkommen verunsichert, und das musste schon etwas heißen. Wollte sie ihm gerade sagen, dass er es ja schon wissen müsste? Sein schlimmster Alptraum begann sich gerade als wahr herauszustellen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Ja, er hatte in letzter Zeit über Kinder nachgedacht... Im Allgemeinen, im Bezug auf die Vergangenheit, relativ neutral – aber nicht mit ihr und vor allem nicht jetzt. Das könnte ihm seinen Job kosten und einen Aufenthalt in Azkaban einbringen, wenn es herauskäme.

„Ja...der Grund. Ich...ich...habe es befürchtet.", flüsterte er und schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf, den er unter einem Arm verstecken wollte.

„Könntest du dich mal erklären?"

„Was gibt es da noch zu erklären?"

„Du sagst _befürchtet_, obwohl du selber schuld bist? Dann sag lieber gar nichts...oder frag nicht. Vor allem nicht _jetzt_."

Er sprang auf, zog sich seine Boxershorts an und lief im Büro umher.

„Ja verdammt, ich bin schuld, ich hätte mich nicht darauf verlassen dürfen... und so ein Fehler passiert _mir_. Ein Spruch und alles wäre...zumindest sicherer gewesen...ich..."

„Drück dich klar aus. Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, wovon du redest. Ein Spruch, und es wäre sicherer gewesen, dass du mich nicht _so_ behandelt hättest? _Den_ kenne ich noch nicht."

„Behandelt? Das Wort habe ich in dem Zusammenhang noch nie gehört..."

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das sonst beschreiben sollte."

„Wenn du das meinst. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Am liebsten hätte er irgendetwas in die Luft gejagt oder sonst was, bis ihm der Whisky einfiel. Den könnte er jetzt gut gebrauchen. Mit einem _Accio_ zauberte er sich die Flasche herbei, nur um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass nichts als zwei kleine Tropfen mehr vorhanden waren. Wütend stellte er sie wieder zurück. Er hatte am Sonntag einiges davon getrunken – zwei Gläser während des Besuchs von Mrs. Tenerhale und drei nach ihrem Besuch. Die waren lebenswichtig gewesen! Außerdem hatte sie erstaunlicherweise selbst anderthalb Gläser des starken Alkohols geleert. Was für eine Frau...

Auf Cognac hatte er keine Lust, also blieb die Flasche Rotwein, die auf einem kleinen, ovalen Tischchen neben seinem Schreibtisch stand. Gut, dass Rotweingläser sowieso die größten waren, wovon er sich eines fast bis zum Rand füllte.

„Kann ich vielleicht auch ein Glas davon haben?"

„Das solltest du eher nicht..."

„Wieso nicht? Wir haben zu Hause auch zusammen ein Glas Wein getrunken, und nicht nur eins."

„Du weißt, dass das...nicht gut wäre in deinem...möglichen...Zustand."

„In meinem ZUSTAND? Mein Zustand war bis gerade ziemlich entspannt und beginnt gerade ziemlich nervös zu werden, weil ich nicht weiß, wovon du redest. Und da wird mir jeder zustimmen, dass da Alkohol ziemlich hilfreich ist... Also bekomme ich nun etwas oder soll ich mir es selber holen? DANKE!"

Er wandte sich ab, weil er erst einmal einen klaren Kopf bekommen musste. Wenn sie so darauf bestand, ein Glas mitzutrinken, konnte sie nicht schwanger sein. Denn jeder wusste, jede Frau wusste, dass das nicht nur nicht gut, sondern auch gefährlich für das Kind war. Da war sie auf keinen Fall eine Ausnahme. Wenn sie es wäre, würde sie alles darüber wissen, wenn nicht sowieso schon. Konnte das die Lösung seines Problems sein? Warum war _er_ nicht darauf gekommen? Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst in den Allerwertesten getreten. Sollte er wirklich solch ein Glück haben?

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte er sich das ganze Problem selbst aufgehalst, und zwar mal wieder nur in seinem Kopf. Und sie würde ihm, wenn sie es jemals rausfände, wieder an den Kopf werfen, warum er nicht einfach nur gefragt hätte. Es war aber eben nicht einfach, und schon gar nicht für ihn.

Er füllte das Glas zur Hälfte, ging zu ihr und reichte es ihr. Wenn sie wirklicht trinken würde, wäre sein Problem gelöst, ohne dass er es hatte aussprechen müssen.

Sie nahm das Glas, schwenkte den Wein kurz hin und her und trank ihn in einem Zug aus.

‚Soviel zum Thema Schwangerschaft', dachte er und hätte sich am liebsten selbst ein Nachsitzen verpasst, oder einen der Unverzeihlichen. Die Nerven, die er deswegen in den letzten Tagen verloren hatte, würde das auch nicht wiederbringen.

Am besten sollte er versuchen, das Ganze unter dem Oberbegriff _Erfahrung_ abzuhaken und daraus zu lernen. Jeder Wissenschaftler lernte zuerst, nachzufragen, alles logisch zu durchdenken und erst dann eine These aufzustellen. Er hatte gleich das Endergebnis in seinem Kopf gehabt, das ihm nicht nur Magenschmerzen bereitet hatte. Nun, dann hatte er sich wohl – mal wieder – wie ein Schuljunge benommen. _Ein_ Desaster hatte ja nicht gereicht.

„Raus mit der Sprache!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was um alles in der Welt hast du sagen wollen? Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht!"

In dem Moment wusste er, dass sie ihn hatte und dass sie nicht locker lassen würde. Eine Eigenschaft, die scheinbar in der Familie lag.

„Ich wollte wissen... Ich meinte... Bist du schwanger?"

Inmitten eines Atemzugs blieb Hermione der Mund offen stehen.

„Wie bitte? WAS? Wie kommst du _darauf_?"

„Weil dir offenbar so oft übel geworden ist und..."

Langsam schüttelte Hermione den Kopf hin und her.

Auf _diesen_ Gedanken wäre sie selbst nie gekommen...

tbc


	32. Panikattacken

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben!**

**Verzeiht mir, dass ich nicht wie gewohnt am Wochenende ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen habe, sondern erst jetzt.**

**Mein Papa ist plötzlich ins Krankenhaus gekommen, wo ich jeden Tag viele Kilometer hinfahre, und den Rest der Zeit muss ich mich um Mum kümmern, die sich schon ein paar Jahre nicht mehr komplett allein versorgen kann.**

**Trotzdem wollte ich weiterschreiben und hab mein kleines Laptop hin und wieder mitgenommen. Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht das komplette Kapitel in den Sand gesetzt…wenn doch, sagt es mir ruhig, das muss sein und ich kann das vertragen ;o)**

**Ich hoffe, dass ich das nächste Kapitel dann wieder an einem Wochenende (dem übernächsten) hochladen kann, dann hätte ich wieder eineinhalb Wochen Zeit. Wenn nicht, seid mir bitte nicht allzu böse… *liebguck* Weitergehen wird es immer!**

**Ich knuddel euch mal alle und sage danke! Antworten kommen auch immer von mir, nur kann es mit Verspätung sein. Bitte verzeiht mir auch das.**

**VLG KeyMagic**

P.S_: Ein besonders herzlicher Knuddler geht an Kaddi, die sich so viele Sorgen gemacht hat, obwohl es ihr selbst nicht so gut geht und die mich storytechnisch vor einem groben „Sev-nein-so-ist-er-nicht-Fehler" bewahrt hat. Deshalb hier und ganz offiziell: Danke ganz ganz lieb für alles!_

* * *

***Green Day: „Panic Song"*** (für das ganze Kapitel)

* * *

Kapitel 32

Sie schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. „WAS meinst du?"

„Du hast mich verstanden."

„Schwanger! Jaaah…hmm…"

Sie tat, was man von ihr erwartete. Zuerst zog sie die Stirn kraus, dann verschränkte sie die Arme und fing bald an, auf ihrer Unterklippe zu kauen. Tief in Gedanken zog sie sich Slip und BH an, setzte sich wieder auf die immer noch verwandelte Couch und zog die Beine zu sich heran.

Sie dachte lange und gründlich nach, wägte das ein oder andere Argument ab, natürlich und zuallererst auch das, was ihn hatte zu dieser Vermutung kommen lassen, verglich ihr Wissen mit den Fakten, die bis dahin nur ihr aus erster Hand zur Verfügung standen und war für eine – für ihn – gefühlte Ewigkeit damit beschäftigt.

Severus beobachtete sie währenddessen und vergaß sogar, sich noch ein Glas Rotwein einzugießen, was ihm gewiss geholfen hätte. Zu seinem sehr bewussten Leidwesen sah er sie gerade nicht als wirklich verführerische Hermione in einem Hauch von nachtblauer Spitze, sondern fast ging es ihm wie ihr. Die Panik der letzten Tage kam immer mehr an die Oberfläche und stand kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Erst wurde er kalkweiß und dann kam die Übelkeit.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er alptraumhafte Szenen. Er sah sich schon nach einem neuen Job suchen, stand auf der Anklagebank – zuerst bei Minerva, dann bei Hermiones Eltern, die er nicht einmal richtig kannte – und zu allem Überfluss sah er, wie sich Mrs. Tenerhale an irgendeinem Tag im Februar ihr _Geschenk_ auf den Arm nahm, es an sich drückte und herzte, während sie ihn ganz nebenbei fragte, ob er Hermione schon einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte. Wenn nicht, sei dies ihr Wunsch spätestens zum nächsten Osterfest, weil's ja so passend und sie schon lange nicht mehr auf einer Hochzeit gewesen wäre. Dann kam ein anderes Bild und er sah Hermione mit einem leicht gerundeten Bauch auf dem Abschlussball in dem schwarzen Kleid, das er ihr gekauft und bisher nicht einmal geschenkt hatte, das sie aufgrund ihrer neuen, unvermeidbaren Figur bei Madam Malkin hatte ändern lassen müssen.

In dem Moment streckte Hermione ihre Beine auf der Couch aus und legte einen Arm über ihren Bauch. Vermutlich total unbewusst, aber taten das nicht schwangere Frauen automatisch? Ihr Blick verlor sich irgendwo im Nichts, dafür war seiner umso fokussierter, als er die kreisenden Bewegungen ihrer Hand verfolgte. Seine Übelkeit wuchs und ließ ein paar Schweißperlen mehr auf seiner Stirn erscheinen.

Als wenn das noch nicht genug gewesen sei, kamen ihm deutliche Bilder von einem Duell, zu dem ihn Potter und Weasley herausgefordert hatten – was die natürlich mit Sang und Klang verloren hatten (Potter hatte sich fünf Minuten länger gehalten) – und einer Miss Weasley, die ihm ständig zuzwinkerte und den Daumen nach oben streckte.

„Hmm…", machte Hermione, was ihn derartig zusammenzucken ließ, dass sie ihn mit mindestens drei Fragezeichen im Gesicht anschaute und unwillkürlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Die These ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen.", eröffnete sie und Severus bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Dein Argument ist durchaus plausibel, aber leider nur gestützt durch einen einzigen Fakt."

„Hermione…", krächzte er, „…das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, ich habe kein Referat von dir verlangt."

„Ich dachte, du siehst es nüchtern und bestehst auf eine wissenschaftliche Analyse, wie im Unterricht."

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", sagte er völlig verzweifelt und einer echten Panikattacke nahe.

Langsam merkte sie, dass er die Nerven verlor und das begann, Spaß zu machen.

„Komm zum Fazit, jetzt! Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

„Die Nächte haben dich bei der…eventuellen _Produktion_ auch nicht gestört."

Den Laut, den er von sich gab, konnte man nicht genau bestimmen. Es klang ein bisschen nach Lupin, wenn er sein..._kleines_ Problem bekam – ebenso _klein_ sie seines gerade. Er nahm die Flasche und machte sich nicht erst die Mühe, den Wein in ein Glas zu füllen, sondern führte sie direkt zum Mund.

Hermione drehte sich weg, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Trinken kann so etwas nicht rückgängig machen, wie du sicher weißt."

„Nein, aber man kann es kurz vergessen.", sagte er mit panischem Unterton.

„Solltest du nicht."

Er stöhnte vor sich hin und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Trinken oder vergessen?"

„Beides."

„Du willst mich quälen, oder? Ich weiß, wie ich zu dir war. Und es tut mir leid, Hermione. Das kannst du sicher immer noch nicht glauben, aber es ist so. Und das…", er deutete auf ihren noch nicht vorhandenen Bauch, „…war auch mein Fehler.", erklärte er immer leiser. „So etwas darf nicht und niemals passieren. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich meinen Kopf hatte."

„Oh…ich schon!"

Vermutlich hätte sein Gesicht einen Preis gewonnen, hätte man ein Foto davon veröffentlicht.

Trotz allen Schmerzes, den er ihr zugefügt hatte, fühlte sie sich gerade gut…wieder gut und ihrem Körper ging es sehr gut. Sie würde es irgendwann verarbeiten und abhaken können, wie sie hoffte…wie sie wollte. Er war ihr viel zu wichtig, um es nicht zu versuchen. Und das tat sie gerade, zumindest für ein paar Minuten. Der Mensch musste Spaß haben, auch in der größten Not, betonte ihre Oma hin und wieder, und die hatte recht.

Wie schon am Anfang begann er, im Raum umherzulaufen – lediglich in seiner Boxershorts bekleidet. Den Anblick würde sie nie im Leben wieder vergessen. Wäre jetzt alles anders, oder _etwas_ anders, wäre sie ihm vielleicht gerne nachgelaufen und hätte ihn auf andere…Gedanken gebracht. Als er sich dann auch noch den Fuß an einem riesigen, ehernen Kerzenständer stieß, als er gerade die Augen hilfesuchend zur Decke gerichtet hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr.

Sie platzte vor Lachen und dass ließ ihn zum zweitenmal zusammenzucken.

„Das ist verdammt nicht witzig."

„Und ob es das ist…"

„Das ist verdammt ernst. Hermione, deine Zukunft… Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, wir müssen überlegen, wie es weitergeht."

Selten hatte sie von ihm solche Ausdrücke gehört. Eigentlich nie.

„Mit meiner Zukunft ist alles klar…naja, so ziemlich. Ist ja nicht so, als sei ich schwanger."

„Wir können deine Zukunft nicht so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzten, und ein Kind… WAS? WAS hast du gesagt?"

„Dass alles klar ist mit meiner Zukunft…"

„Du bist _nicht_ schwanger?"

„Nein! Habe ich das je behauptet?"

Severus ließ sich neben ihr auf die Couch fallen, legte den Kopf zurück und streckte die Beine von sich.

Irgendwie…nein, nicht nur irgendwie, er war so richtig sexy, wie er da saß. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn…

„Du hast auch nicht das Gegenteil behauptet.", stöhnte er mit langgezogenen Silben.

„Dann muss ich mal klarstellen, dass ich nach deiner Frage angefangen habe nachzudenken – wie du es immer von uns verlangst – die Fakten zu prüfen und versucht darauf zu kommen, wie um alles in der Welt _du_ darauf gekommen bist. Außer meiner Übelkeit hast du ja nichts weiter zu bieten gehabt."

„Ich zeige dir gleich, was ich noch zu bieten habe, wenn du mitten in der Nacht wissenschaftlich arbeiten willst."

„Hmm…du würdest mich durchaus zu einer Wiederholung überreden können, denn gegen eine noch etwas ausführlichere…Feldstudie zu dem, was du bisher geboten hast…"

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verzog den Mund.

„Ich meinte meine Bücher."

„Oh _die_…die kann ich doch hier sehen."

„Das sind bei Weitem nicht alle."

„Dann war es eine…leere _Drohung_?"

„Hermione, es ist wichtig. Bist du dir sicher?"

Eigentlich hätte sie das Spielchen noch gerne weitergeführt, man musste nur wissen – vor allem bei ihm – wann es genug war.

„Ich bin mir sicher. Übelkeit ist nicht nur _dafür_ ein Symptom."

„Weiß ich. Man kommt eben…auf solche Gedanken, wenn…"

„Verstehe."

„Also sicher? Wie?"

„Wie sicher?", gähnte sie. Es war eine Sache, mit ihm diverser…Beschäftigungen nachzugehen, aber eine andere, darüber zu reden und schon gar nicht über noch andere Dinge – mit _ihm_! Dass es für ihn genauso schwer war, konnte sie sich vorstellen, und natürlich musste es wirklich geklärt werden. Nur dass sie dazu keine Lust hatte und nicht mehr nachdenken wollte.

Hermione hätte beinahe mit den Augen gerollt, wenn es nicht…Snape gewesen wäre, mit dem sie hier über _Frauenangelegenheiten_ sprach.

„Es war alles…im pünktlichen Rahmen, verstehst du? Erste Ferienwoche, letzte Woche. Auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kommt es nicht an. Das ist dann…Stress oder…_Ähnliches_."

Während sie sprach, kam ein ganz kurzer Gedanke in ihren Kopf, den sie weder richtig bemerkte noch fassen konnte. Wie wenn man einen Blitz nur von Weitem aus dem Augenwinkel sieht oder wie ein Duft, den man als Kind schon einmal irgendwo eingeatmet hat. An diesem Abend – in dieser Nacht, war viel zu viel, nein, viel mehr passiert, als sie verarbeiten konnte. Da war es kein Wunder.

Ihm war die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben und die ganze Anspannung fiel von ihm ab.

„Bei Merlin.", konnte er nur noch sagen und Hermione traute sich daraufhin, sich auf die Couch zu knien und ihn zu küssen, bis ihr einfiel, was beim letztenmal _auf_ solch einem Schauplatz dabei herausgekommen war. Zu ihrer Überraschung küsste er sie zurück, obwohl sie meinte, er wäre nicht ganz bei der Sache. Das änderte sich ein paar Küsse später, als er sie auf sich zog und mit einer Hand anfing, über den zarten Stoff ihres BHs zu gleiten.

„Hermione…"

„Ja?"

„Ich war…ich hätte besser nachdenken sollen."

„Kann ich schon verstehen…naja…irgendwie… Außerdem bist du ja nur ein Mann, der…"

„Vorsicht…"

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte.", neckte sie ihn, glücklich darüber, dass er sich beinahe – zumindest für den Moment – wie in den Ferien benahm.

„Will ich gerade wirklich nicht wissen."

„Was willst du dann? Hm…warte, ich merke, was du willst."

„Tust du das?"

„Jaha."

„Dann sollten wir aufhören."

„Aufhören?"

„Ja, es wäre besser. Und du sollst nicht glauben, dass ich dich deshalb habe herkommen lassen."

„Das glaube ich nicht, denn vorhin hättest du merken müssen, dass _ich_ nicht abgeneigt war."

„Habe ich…"

„Wenn das so ist!", meinte sie und verwickelte ihn in einen erneuten Kuss. Sie wollte für einen Moment – wieder – ihre restlichen Sorgen vergessen, und all das, was noch zwischen ihnen ungesagt geblieben war.

Es hätte ihm genügt, sie einfach nur festzuhalten, sie zu umarmen, ihre Nähe zu spüren, nur, dass sein Körper schon längst eine andere Sprache sprach. Er hob sie kurz an, um das, was ihn verraten hatte, aus seiner Shorts zu befreien. Dann zog er einfach ihren Slip beiseite und setzte sie langsam wieder ab. Beide keuchten auf, weil sie diesmal ganz bewusst den jeweils anderen spürten und sie klammerten sich aneinander, als wenn sie Angst hätten, sich wieder loslassen zu müssen. Wieder dauerte es nicht lang, bis sie beide ihre Erlösung fanden und verharrten danach noch für eine ganze Weile so nah beieinander.

Fast vier Wochen der _Trennung_ schienen doch eine lange, eine zu lange Zeit zu sein, wenn man sich erst frisch _kennen_ gelernt hatte.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du den Rest der Nacht in deinem Turm verbringst, und verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch."

Sie nahm es zur Kenntnis. „Wie soll es weitergehen?", fragte sie daraufhin unvermittelt.

Severus schwieg eine Weile. „Es ist nicht einfach, Hermione, im Gegenteil. Ich bin nicht einfach, wie du schon merken musstest."

„Machst du _jetzt_ mit mir Schluss? Dann hättest du doch die Wahrheit gesagt…und es nur…ausgenutzt." Sie wusste gar nicht, wie die Worte aus ihr herauskamen. Es passierte einfach.

Wieder Schweigen. „Nein, nein,…ich…möchte dir nur nicht mehr weh tun.", flüsterte er, als wenn er hoffte, es damit einfacher machen zu können.

„Ich glaube, noch mehr weh tun als in den letzten Wochen kannst du mir nicht mehr."

Diesmal zeigte sein Schweigen, dass er ihre Worte so schnell nicht wieder vergessen würde. Beinahe konnte man seinen Schmerz fühlen.

„Das will ich nicht, das wollte ich niemals, aber…ich kann…"

Hermione legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Nein, das will ich nicht hören. Ich will nur wissen, ob du mich wiedersehen willst. Nur Ehrlichkeit, sonst nichts."

„Ich will dich wiedersehen – und dass du, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen…"

„…brauchst du mir nicht erklären."

„Nein."

„Dann…"

„Bis morgen. Nein, heute, Unterricht am Abend, Hermione."

„Ja…dann..."

Einen Moment zögerte sie noch, doch als er nichts weiter sagte und leider auch nichts tat, ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig.

„Hermione", sagte er leise und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie schien ein bisschen traurig zu sein, obwohl alles relativ – für seine, für ihre Verhältnisse – gut, und in einigen Momenten auch sehr gut gelaufen war.

„Ja?"

Er drehte sie leicht zu sich herum und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Schlaf gut."

„Du auch…und…danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dass ich kommen durfte…äh…dass du mir eine Eule geschickt hast. War das eine Schuleule?", lenkte sie schnell ab.

„Nein, das war meine."

„Wirklich?"

„Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen."

„Seit wann…"

„Bitte geh jetzt, wir sollten nicht vor der offenen Tür sprechen."

„In Ordnung."

* * *

***Eric Carmen: „All By Myself"***

* * *

Nicht zum erstenmal lehnte sich Severus von innen an die geschlossene Tür. Und wieder hatte er nicht über seinen Schatten springen können, um ehrlich zu sagen, was er wollte. Dass er sie wiedersehen wollte, und zwar außerhalb des Unterrichts, dass er eigentlich keine Woche, keinen Tag mehr ohne sie verbringen wollte.

Sie konnte ihre Gefühle gar nicht einordnen, als sie den langen Weg hinauf zum Turm ging. Ihr Bauch kribbelte und es war ein Wahnsinnsgefühl gewesen, endlich wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein – und damit meinte sie nicht nur ihr kurzes und schnelles Intermezzo auf der verzauberten Couch. Die beiden. Dieser Kuss am Ende gab ihr ein wenig Zuversicht, dass es wirklich weitergehen würde mit ihnen.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte er so gezögert, so wenige Worte verloren, sie nicht zu sich in seine Wohnung mitgenommen. Das war noch nicht alles. Sie hatte ihn nicht gleich darauf ansprechen wollen, um den Moment, der von ihm gekommen war, nicht kaputtzumachen. Es tat ihr immer noch so sehr weh, dass er ihr ihren Raum weggenommen hatte. Diesen traumhaften Rückzugsort, den er ihr geschenkt hatte, den sie so sehr gebraucht hatte und wieder brauchen könnte und an den eine so schöne Erinnerung haftete. Eine Erinnerung an diesen außergewöhnlichen Nachmittag, an die Ferien, für die er sich bedankt hatte, und damit an die Zeit, in der sie ihm zur Seite gestanden hatte und ihn wirklich langsam aber sicher lieben gelernt hatte.

Irgendwann würde sie ihn darauf ansprechen müssen, und zwar bald, denn das nagte sehr an ihr und sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl in ihrer Haut. Ja, er hatte gesagt, er wolle sie wiedersehen, aber das hatte er am letzten Ferientag auch gesagt. Gut, da war Sam dazwischengekommen, die personifizierte Katastrophe, aber bei einem Mann wie Severus musste man mit allem rechnen. Wieso hatte er den Raum nicht versiegelt oder ein anderes Passwort kreiert? Das waren keine Dinge, die jemand wie er vergessen würde. Oder war es pure Absicht, dass es ihr noch mehr wehtun sollte? Eigentlich konnte und wollte sie das nicht glauben – nicht mehr. Ohne ihn zu fragen, würde sie dazu keine Antworten finden.

Ein anderes Problem – ein weitaus kleineres – waren die Jungs. Seit ihrer Rückkehr am Tag zuvor hatte sie immer noch kaum ein Wort mit ihnen gesprochen und Ron verhielt sich ziemlich komisch. Wenn er was fragen wollte oder sonst irgendwas, sollte er es doch einfach tun, wie sonst auch immer. Gut, dass wenigstens Ginny da war und dass sie mit ihr reden konnte. Sie hatte recht, wenn sie sagte, dass es nur gut für sie beide – oder sie drei – sein konnte, dass sie den zweiten _Obliviate_ in letzter Sekunde noch verhindert hatte.

* * *

Mit dem Kopf voller Gedanken schlich sie so leise wie möglich in ihr Zimmer, um ihre beste Freundin nicht zu wecken, die mit Sicherheit nicht in ihr eigenes zurückgegangen war. Hermione hätte alles darauf verwettet, dass Ginny hatte wach bleiben wollen und dann eingeschlafen ist. So war es auch – fast. Kaum hatte sie ihre Sachen ausgezogen, sie auf einen Haufen geworfen, sich das Nachthemd übergezogen und unter die Bettdecke gekuschelt, ging es los.

„Dann fang mal an.", brabbelte Ginny von irgendwo weiter rechts, dass sich Hermione so richtig erschreckte.

„Was? Ich dachte, du schläfst."

„Tu ich auch. Wie spät ist es?"

„Gleich drei."

„Du bist gegen elf gegangen."

„Weiß ich. Bist du aufgewacht, um mir das zu sagen?", grinste Hermione in die Dunkelheit und gähnte.

„Du riechst wie sein Shirt."

„Was? Das darf doch nicht…"

„Keine…Panik. Kommt dir doch sonst keiner so nah wie ich… Ähhm, oh…", gähnte Ginny unter der Decke."

„Warst du nicht am schlafen?"

„Bin ich doooch. Du warst vier Stunden weg…"

„Hm… Du kannst noch rechnen, das bedeutet…"

„…Hahaa…dass ihr _geredet_ habt!", vervollständigte Ginny den Satz und setzte sich so plötzlich aufrecht hin, dass Hermione vor Schreck ebenfalls hochfuhr.

„So, dann lass mal die Einzelheiten eures _Gesprächs_ verlauten."

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

„Glaube nicht, dass ihr _darüber_ geredet habt, dass es schon spät ist. Also?"

„Er hat sich nochmal entschuldigt, später hab ich gefragt, als ich ging, ob wir uns…"

„Moooment mal. Nicht so schnell mit den jungen Thestralen. WIE hat er sich entschuldigt, erstens, und zweitens: WIE als du gingst? Und die Stunden dazwischen, hm?"

„Ganz normal hat er das, Ginny, dass es schwer wird, dass er mich nicht verletzen wollte und in Zukunft nicht will, aber dass es nicht leicht wird mit ihm, was ja klar ist, dass er mich wiedersehen will und mehr weiß ich darüber echt auch nicht."

„Aha, und die drei Sätze haben vier Stunden gedauert? Klar doch. Wie sieht seine Wohnung aus? Ich bin ganz neugierig."

Hermione seufzte zur Decke. „Das bin ich auch."

„Was? Du warst nicht bei ihm?"

„Nein."

Ginny schaltete recht schnell und fand alles Mögliche. „Weißt du, die Eule kam ja auch echt überraschend. Vielleicht hat er sich selbst überrascht. Das scheint mir die beste Erklärung zu sein. Überrumpeln wollte er dich sicher auch nicht so spät. Vielleicht hat er gedacht, dass du dann denkst, er wolle nur…naja…wenn er dich zu sich holt. Oder er hat einfach nicht aufgeräumt…obwohl…kann ich mir bei ihm gar nicht vorstellen. Die nächste Möglichkeit wäre, dass er ein romantisches Essen oder so plant, wenn du das erstemal kommst… ähm, bei ihm bist. Oder…nein, ich denke, erstere sind die besten Erklärungen."

Hermione dachte nach und konnte nicht anders als ihr beizupflichten. „Ich hoffe es."

„Ja, gut, dann habt ihr schön geredet und…na los, erzähl schon."

„Ach Ginny, ich weiß auch nicht so recht. Viel hat er nicht gesagt und es ist immer noch nicht alles geklärt."

„Du klingst ein bisschen traurig und irgendwie auch nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben recht lang auf der Couch gesessen, er hat noch Wein geholt und wir haben einen Schluck…"

„Stop."

„Endlich. Dann gute Nacht, …"

„Ne ne ne, so nicht. In seinem Büro steht keine Couch."

„Nicht?", fragte Hermione scheinheilig.

„Nein, jeder musste schon einmal nachsitzen und da steht keine. Du kommst nicht drum herum, Süße. Nicht, wenn ich extra meinen Schönheitsschlaf unterbreche."

„Er hat nur einen Sessel umgewandelt. Wäre doch blöd gewesen – er hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ich…"

„…_auf_ dem Schreibtisch… wäre gar nicht so blöd, wenn ich's mir recht überlege."

„Ginnyyy…"

„Was denn? Träumen kann man ja mal?", hauchte Ginny, während sie ein paar Kerzen anzündete.

„Wie jetzt, du träumst von sowas?"

„Ach, mal liest halt mal was und denkt dann… Bei uns…man traut sich doch nichts wenn es alles so neu ist. Deshalb will ich ja was lernen. Los! Vielleicht kann ich ja Harry mal ein paar Tipps geben, wie…"

Hermione verschluckte sich beim Atmen und hustete sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Danach mussten sie sich nur angucken, hatten den gleichen Gedanken und bekamen einen Lachanfall.

„Denkst du das Gleiche wie ich?", kicherte Ginny. „Wenn Harry dann wüsste, von wem... Ich kann nicht mehr. Lässt er sich denn was einfallen oder ist es…"

„Das fragst du doch jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Na was? Versetz dich doch mal in meine…in aller Welts Lage. Was wissen wir schon über ihn? Wir kennen nur die wehenden Roben und nicht, was drunter ist."

„Ginny!"

„Hast du dich das nie gefragt? Man weiß doch nicht mal, was er…ne, man weiß einfach gar nichts. Und da er jetzt dein Lover ist…"

„Ginny!"

„Maaan, ich weiß, wie ich heiße. Klappe. …dein Freund ist, will ich natürlich auch etwas wissen, am besten alles. Schließlich muss ich ja auf dich aufpassen…auf euch, oder? Also, was habt ihr zwischen dem Reden gemacht? _Reden_, wie ich immer noch hoffe?"

„Du hast nen Knall!", fasste Hermione zusammen und wurde leicht rot.

„Kerzenlicht – mein bester Einfall für heute. Das mit dem Duschen und dich anziehen war ja gestern. Du hast ne schöne Farbe, Süße, wie ich glaube zu sehen. Guck mich an, ihr _habt geredet_, was? ENDLICH, kann ich nur sagen. Ja? Dann kann der Abend doch gar nicht so schlecht gewesen sein."

„Jaaa, man, können wir dann schlafen?", fragte Hermione und musste doch ein bisschen grinsen.

„Was sagt ihr immer – _Halleluja_? Wie war's?"

„Als wenn ich dir erzähle, wie…"

„Sonst kann ich doch nicht beurteilen, wie man es einzuschätzen hat."

„Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen, du hast verdammt tief ins Glas geschaut, Ginny, und wenn war das kein Kürbissaft."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mir Details schuldest, und nicht nur vom heutigen Abend. Da fehlen mir noch einige aus den Ferien! Hey, das ist alles nur, um ihn endlich aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sehen zu können. Versteh doch. Ich betreibe hier…_Snapekunde_! Snape in 10 Schritten! Wie sie einen Snape mögen lernen können!"

„Kann es sein dass du einfach nur hochgradig neugierig bist, meine liebste Freundin?"

„Ich? Ne, seit ich es weiß, will ich einfach nur alles wissen. Bevor du was sagst… Du liebst ihn, oder? Also interessiert er mich auch, weil ich dich auch gern hab. Deshalb will ich versuchen, ihn auch zu mögen, so wirklich, weißt du? Du musst mir helfen, und irgendwann mit Sicherheit auch _uns allen _helfen. Ich schaffe das fast jetzt schon. Ich glaub, ich sehe ihn schon mit zwei verschiedenen Augen. Einmal als _deiner_ und sonst als Professor. Jaaa, das kann ich. Deshalb: Ich will wissen, ob er dich wieder glücklich gemacht hat…und es in Zukunft auch tut. Ok?"

„Jaaah, aber doch nicht mit Details."

Ginny wurde theatralisch, wahrscheinlich weil hochgradig müde.

„Details sind das Salz in der Suppe, Süße, das Sahnehäubchen, das Highlight in meinem tristen Leben, die Zusatzlektionen, die es zu…lernen gilt."

„Ich glaub das alles nicht, das ist ein böser Traum und ich erwache und dann ist wieder der erste Ferientag.", stöhnte Hermione und schlug Ginny mit einem Kissen, die dadurch nur umso heftiger lachte.

„Na, na, gewisse Dinge werden dich deutlich daran erinnern, dass es kein Traum war. Ich könnte auch einem von euch Veritaserum unterjubeln. Da stellen sich nur die Fragen, wie ich daran komme und bei wem von euch beiden es interessanter wäre. Kann mich kaum entscheiden."

„Gibt's die Chance, dass du heute noch aufhörst, ohne dass ich dir einen _Stupor_ verpasse?"

„Nein! Wo denkst du hin? Je eher du redest, desto eher ist es vorbei!", sagte sie entrüstet, stand auf, zog die Decke glatt, schüttelte das Kissen auf und legte sich in perfekter Erwartungshaltung wieder hin.

Hermione stöhnte erneut und zog sich die Decke bis ans Kinn.

„Ja, wir haben geredet…", begann sie und verschwieg das schwierige Thema, das dem Gespräch zugrunde gelegen hatte, sonst würde sie kein Auge mehr zutun diese Nacht. Vermutlich würde Ginny es sowieso irgendwann herausfinden, durch welchen dummen Zufall auch immer. Aber eben irgendwann, und nicht jetzt. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, wie wahr ihre Gedanken bald würden.

„…und danach haben wir _geredet_, so wie du es betonst, und dann wieder geredet. Ja, es war schön, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein, und er hatte eine Hose und ein dunkles Shirt an und er hat mich zum Abschied geküsst und gesagt, er will mich wiedersehen…erst einmal zum Unterricht morgen – oh Wunder – und dann muss ich wohl genau wie du abwarten."

„Hmm…", machte Ginny nur und Hermione wunderte sich schon, während sie die Kerzen mit dem Zauberstab ausmachte.

„Snape im Shirt…allein _das_ würde ich gerne mal sehen. Das ist total unvorstellbar. Ich kann's nicht, es klappt nicht. Du hattest ja mal seine Jeans – holla – aber mit ihm da drin? Sonst geht sowas doch, aber nicht bei ihm. Chance gleich null in echt, was?"

„Schätze ja."

„Was für ein Jammer, denn die Hose war nicht schlecht. Aber dann ist das andere doch auch klar. Er will es bestimmt irgendwie…planen oder vorher wissen, wenn du zu ihm kommst. Ist doch dann eine echte Steigerung…erst in deinem Zimmer, dann bei ihm im Büro, und dann im Allerheiligsten…"

„Ginny…"

„Wolltest du was ergänzen vielleicht?"

„Ginnyyy…"

„Das hört sich so an…", kicherte sie schon wieder. „…hmm…hattet ihr schon eine Steigerung? Oder hab ich was vergessen bei meiner Aufzählung? War es nicht dein Zimmer?"

„Drei Fragen, drei Antworten: Nicht unbedingt und vergessen nicht weil du es nicht weißt und doch, da auch."

„Moment, ich muss erst denken. … Du hast dich noch nie so unklar ausgedrückt. Was um alles in der Welt bedeutet _nicht unbedingt_, _was_ weiß ich nicht, und WO bei Merlin noch? Ich kann sonst nicht mehr schlafen."

„Gibst du dann endlich Ruhe?"

„Für heute Nacht? Ja."

„Gut. Und wenn du das alles nicht mit in dein Grab nimmst, bist du vorher tot."

„Einverstanden."

„Da, wo wir noch…äh…waren, konnte ich nicht unbedingt als Steigerung sehen und ich werde nur über meine Leiche verraten, wo _das_ war, und ansonsten – nein, nicht nur mein Zimmer, das Haus hat noch andere Räume."

„Ich krieg gleich Atemnot."

„Du solltest vielleicht mal bei Harry schlafen, was?"

„Was du nicht sagst."

„Ihr habt doch sicher längst alle rausgefunden, wie das mit der Treppe funktioniert, oder?"

„Jep. Lenk nicht ab."

„Es ist fast vier Uhr. Wir müssen in zweieinhalb Stunden wieder aufstehen."

„Drei. In drei Stunden."

„Lass uns schlafen, es wäre keine gute Idee, heute Abend bei ihm im Unterricht einzuschlafen."

„Oh nein auf _keinen Fall_! Ich muss doch alles mitkriegen. Überredet. Wir machen morgen weiter. Schlaf…guuut."

* * *

Ginny brachte Hermione gut durch den donnerstäglichen Schulalltag und versuchte zwischendurch immer wieder und meist vergeblich, noch mehr Details des nächtlichen Treffens herauszubekommen.

Als dann auch noch Snape tatsächlich zum Mittagessen erschien und dafür eine wirklich sehr an jemanden erinnernde hochgezogene Augenbraue von Professor McGonagall erntete, konnte sich Ginny ein breites Grinsen hinter vorgehaltener Hand nicht verkneifen. Auf andere Art vergeblich versuchte sie bei ihm etwas zu erkennen, was ihr weiterhelfen würde. Das war ein echtes Problem, denn außer dem _Professor_ selbst und einer Menge schwarzen Stoffs konnte sie beim besten Willen keine interessanten Einzelheiten entdecken. Deshalb versuchte sie, sich ein Bild vorzustellen, wie er sein _könnte_. Das war schwerer als sie dachte und verschob das Unterfangen auf einen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt. Zum Beispiel auf die kommenden zwei Zaubertrank-Stunden. Harry guckte schon komisch, weil ihm nicht entgangen war, an wen sich der Blick seiner Freundin festgeheftet hatte.

* * *

„Meine Fresse, das ist doch unmöglich, dieser verd...".

„Ron, kannst du nicht leiser fluchen, Snape hat Ohren wie ein Luchs, daran hat sich nichts geändert", zischte Harry. „Tu wenigstens so, als ob du es versuchst."

„Ich kann nun mal nicht acht verschiedene Düfte unterscheiden, das können nur Frauen, was soll das ganze überhaupt?"

„Es ist ein wichtiger Trank, Ron, und es lässt sich nun mal nur so prüfen, ob man alles richtig gemacht hat."

„Boah, seit _dem_ bist du wohl auf seiner Seite, was?", maulte Ron.

„Nein verdammt, wir sind erwachsen, wir haben überlebt, ich will Auror werden, also lass uns uns gefälligst auch so benehmen...lass es uns versuchen wenigstens...solange Hermione nur drei Wörter pro Tag mit uns redet oder einfach wieder abhauen sollte, haben wir eh keine andere Chance."

„Heute Morgen hat sie schon etwas mehr gesagt, hast du das nicht mitbekommen?"

„Still."

„Jaja, schon gut, ich versuch's ja, er ist trotzdem ein..."

„WAS wollten sie sagen, Mr. Weasley? Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, sie alle zum Riechen aufgefordert zu haben, nicht zum Sprechen. Wollen sie gerne ganz allein nochmal von vorne beginnen? Nein? Oh ich bin sicher, mir würde noch etwas ganz anderes einfallen, wenn sie jetzt nicht den Mund halten."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape zum Pult und donnerte: „Raus mit Ihnen, 20 Minuten an die frische Luft und seien sie ja pünktlich zur zweiten Stunde zurück, sonst gibt es für jeden 20 Punkte Abzug. Der Trank muss sich entfalten, und nach ihrer Rückkehr erwarte ich eine vollständige Analyse.

Harry und Ron konnten gar nicht schnell genug raus, aber sie hörten noch, wie Snape Hermione zurückrief. Sie drehten sich um, aber hatten keinen Mumm, sich einzumischen. Die vergangenen drei Höllenwochen steckten ihnen noch in den Knochen, obwohl alle merkten, dass es sich wieder etwas gebessert hatte. Warum konnte sich keiner erklären. Sie hatten eigentlich – und wohl fälschlich – gehofft, nach beinahe zwei guten Tagen hätte er sich wieder zum normal-miesen Snape geändert. Ihnen fiel genauso wenig ein, wofür er Hermione hätte anmeckern können. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, gar nichts.

Sie hatte nur stur in ihrem Kessel gerührt und schien weit weg vom Kerker. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass sie die ganze Zeit über seine Worte nachgedacht hatte, die er gestern Nacht gesagt hatte. Noch immer wurde sie nicht recht schlau daraus und er hatte nichts mehr erklärt – sie waren beide zu müde gewesen. Was wollte er wirklich?

„Ob ihm das plötzlich auf einmal nicht gepasst hat, dass sie...ach, der blöde..."

„Ach keine Ahnung, Ron. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht weiter. Man weiß echt nicht mehr, ob sein Verhalten am Dienstag nur das Auge des Sturms war, in dem es für ganz kurze Zeit mal ruhig ist. Also lieber nichts machen."

„Tjaaa, da hast du Recht – schätze, wir werden's nie erfahren – wenn sie doch nur wieder die Alte wär..."

„Am besten wir lassen sie, sie kommt schon wieder. Das war alles nicht so leicht und manchmal kommt alles erst später raus was man aufgestaut hat. Ginny kümmert sich um sie, das weiß ich. Komm, wir gehen zum See und atmen mal tief ein.", beendete Harry das Gespräch und rannte los.

* * *

Hermione war genau so verwirrt wie die beiden. Snape hatte sie in sein Büro zitiert und sie hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Die anderen waren schon fast aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürmt, nur sie rührte immer noch im Kessel. Die zweite Aufforderung war im Normalfall nie ratsam, wie auch jetzt. Snape stand dicht vor ihr – sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt.

„MISS GRANGER! IN MEIN BÜRO! SOFORT!", sagte er mit aller Schärfe, für den Fall, dass noch andere in der Nähe waren, rauschte aus dem Klassenzimmer und knallte die Bürotür zu.

Hermione zuckte zusammen.

Es war besser, sie beeilte sich, wer weiß, was sonst noch passieren könnte.

Sie eilte hinter ihm her und riss die Bürotür auf. Nur stand er genau dahinter weil er sie gerade nochmal rufen wollte.

Da standen sie also, kaum ein paar Zentimeter waren zwischen ihnen.

Alles in Hermione war wieder unsicher, trotz seiner Worte, und sie wollte sich herumdrehen, wegrennen – und nur, weil er sie gerade wieder so angeschrien hatte. Es war beinahe so, als hätte die letzte Nacht nicht stattgefunden. Aber dann fühlte sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm, spürte, wie sie rumgedreht wurde, spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Nein, da war kein Zorn, nur immer noch Traurigkeit und Schuld und...was war es...Sehnsucht?

Er riss sie fast an sich und küsste sie, ließ ihr keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ihr Verstand zögerte diesmal, aber alles andere klammerte sich an ihn, als er sie hochhob und auf den Schreibtisch setzte.

„Wir haben nur noch 15 Minuten.", war alles, was er sagte. Sie erwiderte seine zahllosen Küsse und hörte nicht auf damit, als er ihr den Rock hochschob und seinen Umhang in die Ecke warf. Viel mehr war nicht nötig. Und als er sich in sie schob, erst mit unbändiger Leidenschaft, dann ganz sanft, weinte sie alle Tränen, die in den letzten Wochen und bis zur letzten Nacht so mühsam vor ihm unterdrückt worden waren. Gestern hatte sie schon Hoffnung gehabt, dass sich alles wieder richten würde. Heute hatte er wieder diesen Blick und sie hatte ihn verstanden. Obwohl er sie so überfiel und nichts weiter sagte, fühlte sie, dass nichts davon unecht war.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Er brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen – er strich ihr nur sanft über die Haare, schob eine Strähne zurück, küsste sie sanft auf den Mund und dann auf die Stirn und sprach einen schnellen Reinigungszauber über sie beide, bevor er seinen Umhang überzog.

Sie verstand und beeilte sich, kurz vor ihren Mitschülern wieder im Klassenraum zu sitzen.

„Bitte, Hermione, was hat er mit dir gemacht? Du hast ganz rote Augen. Bitte rede mit uns, wir wollen doch nur helfen."

Klar, was er mit ihr gemacht hatte, wollten sie wissen. Was sollte sie sagen? _Ach wisst ihr, erst hat er mich wie ein...Etwas behandelt, weil er mit seiner ich-bin-ein-dummer-Junge-Eifersucht nicht klar kam, dann haben wir uns gestern Nacht versöhnt, beinahe voll und ganz, und gerade hat er, Severus, nicht Professor Snape, mich im Büro gevögelt, und als er fertig war, war er wieder Professor. Sonst ist nichts._ Klar doch. Was war schon dabei? Nichts, außer dass sie nicht wusste, was ihr gerade wirklich geschehen war. Gut, das hatte sie damals in dem Laden auch nicht gewusst. Als ihr das in den Sinn kam, konnte sie nur mühsam ein verlegenes Grinsen unterdrücken. Und ein paar Sekunden später fiel ihr ein, dass Ginny nachts noch von dem Schreibtisch bei ihm im Büro gesprochen hatte. Daraufhin musste sie sich fest die Hand auf den Mund pressen, um nicht zu schreien.

Und dann sahen die beiden ihre Freundin das erstemal lächeln nach Wochen.

„Es ist alles ok, ich war nur, ich war danach, ich meine nach der Aufforderung von Se…, ähm, Professor Snape, nur kurz draußen und hab von dem Wind ein paar Pollen in die Augen bekommen. Seid jetzt still, noch ein paar..."

Nein, keine paar Sekunden mehr. Snape schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und blickte durch den Raum. Er sah alles andere als erholt aus nach der Pause und die Klasse befürchtete schon das Schlimmste.

Allerdings ahnte keiner, wie ihm gerade zumute war. Er machte sich die schlimmsten Vorwürfe, dass er das gerade getan hatte. Wie konnte er sie nur so überfallen? Gestern hatten sie es zwar auch getan, aber das konnte man nicht vergleichen. Und wäre nur ein Schüler in sein Büro gekommen, säße er jetzt schon in Azkaban, denn er hatte vergessen, die Tür abzuschließen. Die Spuren hatten sich schnell beseitigen lassen. Ein einfacher Zauber hatte sein durchschwitztes Hemd getrocknet und geglättet. Nur sein leicht erschöpftes Äußeres konnte keine Zauberei verändern. Nicht so schnell jedenfalls.

Er überlegte krampfhaft, wie er das wieder geradebiegen könnte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er ihr wohl ein erneutes Nachsitzen verpassen musste – wieder offiziell, damit sie auch wirklich kommen würde und damit sie Zeit hätten, ohne dass sie Ausreden erfinden müsste. Seine Strafarbeiten konnten sich Stunden in die Länge ziehen, das wusste jeder. Nur, dass er das gerade bei ihr nicht oft machen konnte, denn es gab fast nie einen Grund. Bald würden sie sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen, kaum, dass es begonnen hatte.

‚Denk dran, du bist der böse Snape, also benimm dich auch so…'. Dass das nicht immer vor ihr funktionieren würde, war zumindest seinem Unterbewusstsein längst klar.

„Sie machen jetzt ihre Analyse des Trankes, und denken sie vor allem an die Geruchsproben.", rief er in den Raum.

Ron wunderte sich noch, dass er keine Drohung anhängte, als er in ihre Nähe kam auf seinem Rundgang durch die Reihen. Zur Überraschung blieb er aber bei Hermione stehen. Schon wieder bei ihr. Die Arme.

„Miss Granger", zischte er, aber noch laut genug, dass die Schüler im Umkreis es mitbekommen würden wenn sie wollten, „Sie sollten alle, ALLE, an die frische Luft, um sich und ihre Nasen zu neutralisieren, auch _sie_ habe ich nachher hinausgeschickt – nur sie umgibt ein ganz anderer Duft..."

„Sir, ich..."

„Sie sollten es nicht wagen, mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an der Nase herumzuführen, dazu bin ich zu gut, und das wissen sie!"

„Ja, Sir ich weiß, sie sind gut...ähm, sehr gut, jaaa...nun...es war so, ich..."

„Ruhe! Ich dulde keine Unterbrechungen und auch keine Missachtung meiner Anordnungen. Und schon gar nicht. wenn es sich um ein Stelldichein mit irgendeinem dummen Mitschüler handelt."

Die Vorlage war eine Gratwanderung, aber eine, die eine stundenlange Strafarbeit absolut rechtfertigte.

Spätestens jetzt hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen um sie herum. Ron klappte der Unterkiefer runter und Harry machte nur den Mund auf, um ihn gleich wieder zu schließen. Auf Ginnys Gesicht stahl sich ein unmerkliches Lächeln und sie beschloss, ihre Freundin gleich nach dem Unterricht zu verhören. War das schwer, wenn man so tun musste, als wenn man nichts wüsste. Aber was gerade hier vor sich ging, konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

„Sir, ich schwöre, es..."

„Sie wagen es schon wieder, mir Widerworte zu geben?"

„Bitte, Sir, ich schwöre, da war _kein dummer Mitschüler_!"

Innerlich bebte sie und ihr Atem ging immer schneller. Sie musste sich ziemlich zusammenreißen um nicht zu Lachen oder ihn an sich zu ziehen, um nochmal das Geschehen der Pause zu wiederholen, denn sie sah in seinen Augen, was wohl gerade in ihm vorging.

„Nun gut, ich glaube ihnen ein letztes mal, aber was auch immer es war, lassen sie es nie wieder meine Tränke ruinieren."

„Ja, Sir, Entschuldigung, Sir."

Als alle erleichtert aufatmen wollten, drehte er sich nochmal herum:

„Wenn sie denken, sie kämen davon, nur weil ich ihnen ein paar ihrer Worte glaube, haben sie sich getäuscht. Nachsitzen bei mir, pünktlich um sieben Uhr!"

Glücklicherweise war das Ende der Stunde nahe, denn es herrschte irgendwie bei allen eine unterschwellige Nervosität, die leicht hätte an die Oberfläche dringen können, deshalb verließen fast alle den Klassenraum in Windeseile.

Ron und Harry warteten auf sie in gebührendem Abstand zum Labor.

„Heeey, Mine, du hast eben in zwei Minuten mehr gesprochen als in den letzten paar Wochen...geht's dir wieder besser?

„Lasst sie in Ruhe, Jungs, geht, na macht schon!"

„Aber Ginny wieso, lass uns doch…"

„Haut ab! Gestern! LOS!"

„Versteh einer die Frauen…Harry, sag doch was, sie ist DEINE FREUNDIN! Sie wird doch auf dich hören oder nicht? Ich will wissen, was mit Hermione ist, auch, wenn sie…"

„In welcher Welt lebst du denn, Ron? Keine Chance, lass uns nach draußen gehen. Sie werden es uns wissen lassen, wenn wir würdig sind, dabei zu sein."

„Aber Ginny ist doch…"

„Ron", versuchte Harry total entnervt zu erklären, „Ginny ist eine Frau, hast du das noch nicht mitgekriegt? Sie ist nicht mehr deine _kleine_ Schwester, die kein Wort herausbekommt, wenn Fremde um sie herum sind. Und Hermione, sie auch. Wie auch immer. Sie… Es hat sich viel verändert in den letzten Wochen. Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ja klar wissen wir, was so grob war, aber schau sie dir doch an. Da ist mehr als nur ein bisschen Liebeskummer um irgendeinen Typen."

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich seh sie doch, Harry, jeden Tag, ich weiß ja, aber was meinst du noch?"

„Boah, tust du nur so oder bist du wirklich so, Ron? Hast du sie dir mal richtig angesehen?

„Wie jetzt?"

„Sie hat andere Haare, sie schminkt sich, ich könnte wetten, sie geht sogar anders."

„Das hab ich auch gesehen, ihre Haare sind heller, aber das andere…bist du sicher?"

„Kannst dir ja mal selber ein Bild machen. Wolltest du nicht noch mit ihr reden?"

„Ursprünglich ja, aber Ginny hat mir ja klar gemacht, dass es…anders ist."

„Trotzdem kannst du es machen. Sie ist immer noch unsere beste Freundin, das soll auch so bleiben."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, was…wie ich mit ihr reden soll…"

„Nicht anders als sonst am besten. Das werde ich auch so machen, schließlich will ich wissen, was mit ihr ist."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so genau wissen will."

„Wegen dem Typ? Ach, den werden wir vorerst sowieso nicht kennen lernen. Außerdem wissen wir gar nicht, ob es ihn jetzt noch gibt oder nicht. Immerhin hattest du ja auch Lavender, deshalb solltest du das akzeptieren."

„Das war was anderes."

„War es nicht. Wenn du ihr ihn nicht gönnst, hättest du dich mehr um sie bemühen sollen."

„Bis vor ein paar Wochen war das kein Thema mit uns…ich…weiß nicht, woher das Gefühl wieder kam, und nun ist es zu spät."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Wir werden es erfahren. Am besten, wir lassen sie reden, wenn sie will. Wenn sie es nur wieder täte. Nur mit Ginny spricht sie, ich hoffe, sie schafft das, aber ich werde das auch versuchen."

„Wenn du meinst…hm…ich auch."

„Komm essen. Dann sehen wir die beiden wenigstens."

* * *

„Beeil dich mit dem Essen, wir müssen noch hoch, bevor du Naaachsitzen hast, Miss."

„Ich geh gleich von hier."

„Denkst _du_. Du solltest dich ein bisschen frisch machen und was Schickes anziehen."

„Nur Nachsitzen, Ginny."

„Ja klar, und morgen schneit's. Los, komm schon. Du brauchst nicht aufessen."

„Ich möchte aber. Letzte Woche hast mich geschimpft, weil…"

„Nein. Wir müssen uns noch umziehen, Zähne putzen,…"

„Wir müssen uns umziehen?"

„Na, du. Und ich helfe dir."

So schnell, wie die beiden aus der Großen Halle verschwunden waren, konnten die Jungs gar nicht gucken. Soviel zum Thema _mit-Hermione-reden_.

„Warum rennen die auf einmal so panisch aus der Halle?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund. „Du kriegst dieselbe Antwort, Ron. Ich habe keine Ahnung und wenn wir würdig wären, es zu wissen…du kannst den Rest selbst ergänzen."

Ginny jagte Hermione fast die vielen Stufen hinauf. „Es ist schon fast zwanzig vor sieben. Du hast so langsam gegessen."

„Wir hatten bis sechs Uhr Unterricht!", schimpfte sie ganz außer Atem, als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren.

„Deine Pfefferminz-Fenchel-Bonbons sind noch in deiner Schublade?"

„Ja…bedien' dich.", rief Hermione aus dem Bad, während sie sich nochmal die Haare auskämmte.

„Für dich, meine ich…hm, ich nehme auch eins. Oooh…Mine…", begann Ginny, während sie ein Bonbon lutschte und ihr auch eines reichte, „…ich kenn mich ja nicht so gut aus damit, aber es scheint, als hättest du etwas vergessen. Vielleicht täusche ich mich ja auch."

„Was denn?"

„Musst du selbst sehen. Hier." Ginny reichte ihr eine kleine Schachtel.

Hermione nahm sie entgegen und sie meinte, ihr Herz blieb stehen.

„Nein! Nein,…scheiße, scheiße, scheiße…nein…"

„Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Dann hab ich mich wohl nicht getäuscht."

„Nein…"

DAS war es gewesen, was die ganze Zeit außer allem anderen in ihrem Kopf geschwebt hatte. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen haben? Sie war so überfordert gewesen, als sie zu ihrer Großmutter geflüchtet war, dass sie alles andere komplett ausgeblendet hatte. Sie hatte alles vergessen und war einfach nur losgerannt vor ein paar Tagen – und jetzt würde sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Nur dass es diesmal todernst war. Wenn er das erfahren würde, wäre alles vorbei.

„Hermione! Bleib stehen. Wenn du rumrennst, ändert das auch nichts. Gib mir die Schachtel. Lass mal sehen. Daran hätte ich auch nicht gedacht…nicht _danach_. Du warst doch völlig fertig, das passiert eben. Eins, zwei…sechs Tage. Wie lang, sagtest du nochmal, wirken die nach? Hermione!"

„36 Stunden höchstens."

„Tja, da kann man nichts machen. Keine Panik. Aber es ist doch nicht gesagt, dass es bei einem mal gleich…"

„Dreimal.", nuschelte Hermione, während sie sich kaltes Wasser auf die Stirn rieb.

„WIE OFT? WANN _das_… Seine Eule kam doch erst gestern…letzte Nacht. Da… NEIN! Sag jetzt nicht, dass er eben die Wahrheit gesagt hat! Das war kein Scherz? Äh, gut, er macht nie Scherze, aber das war echt?"

Von Hermione war nur ein undefinierbarer Laut zu hören.

„Wuhuu, nein, ihr habt _es getan_, während wir alle draußen waren? Und dann spricht er dich auch noch drauf an? Wie krass ist das denn? Ihr habt eben eeecht?"

„Ich hab jetzt echt andere Sorgen, Ginny…ich weiß nicht, was ihn da ger…was er sich dabei gedacht hat."

Trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation musste Ginny lachen.

„Süße, ich muss das gleich erstmal alles in meinem Kopf hin- und herschieben. Nur müssen wir jetzt anders nachdenken. Rückgängig machen kannst du nichts mehr, klar, sei denn, du gehst zu Madam Pomfrey und fragst, ob das geht. Weiß ich nicht. Guck nicht so, ich weiß, dass du da jetzt schlecht hingehen kannst. Ich kann's doch nicht ändern, dann musst du abwarten und am besten die Dinger nicht mehr vergessen. Du denkst doch sonst so rational. Komm schon, das musst du jetzt auch. Dann sagst du am besten gleich, wenn du bei ihm bist, dass du nicht…äh…kannst, weil du gerade deine Ta…"

„Das geht nicht.", fiel sie ihr ins Wort.

„Wieso nicht? Kann doch sein."

„Weil ich die letzte Woche schon hatte."

„Na und? Weiß er doch nicht."

„Doooch.", stöhnte Hermione.

„Wieso das denn? Du warst doch nicht hier."

„Weiß ich, Ginny…ach lass, ich muss mir was einfallen lassen."

„Aber wieso…"

„Weil ich es ihm gesagt habe."

„Warum um alles in der Welt sagst du ihm sowas…gestern?"

„Ginyyy, bitte…"

„Stimmt, die Zeit läuft uns davon. Ich muss mir langsam ne Liste machen, was wir noch alles klären müssen, Miss. Die wird immer länger. Hm, dann bleiben nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten: Du sagst es ihm oder du bittest ihn um einen Trank."

„Dann komme ich ohne Kopf wieder hoch – das ist dir klar, oder? Und ihn darum bitten geht auch nicht."

„Weil…ja, er muss ja wissen, dass du deine Methode…hattest."

„Jahaa."

„Ich gebe dir einen Verhütungstrank von mir, Hermione. Habe ich übrig und ich kann neuen besorgen. Jedenfalls besser als du im Moment."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das parallel nehmen kann."

„Denke schon, hab ich mal mitbekommen letztes Jahr bei Blanka aus Hufflepuff. Die war mir mit zusammen bei Poppy und da hatte sie ein ähnliches Problem wie du."

„Wenn du meinst. Damit habe ich mich noch nicht auseinandergesetzt."

„DU hast mal was nicht gelesen? Egal, ich hol ihn dir."

Hermione blieb nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie sich nicht noch tiefer in die Katastrophe reiten wollte, die diesmal zu einer echten mutierte. Auf keinen Fall konnte sie jetzt mit ihm darüber reden, nicht nach dem Theater und seiner Panik von letzter Nacht.

„So, du solltest ihn dann…nachher trinken, Mine. Du weißt schon.", Ginny grinste breit.

„Wer sagt, dass wir…"

„Ha, ihr _nicht_, ist so wahrscheinlich, wie wenn ich Zaubereiministerin werde, Süße."

„Was du nicht alles weißt."

„Na klar. Er lädt dich doch nicht zum Nachsitzen ein und lässt dich dann…nachsitzen. Nene. Jetzt aber mal ein Schritt schneller. Willst du nicht den schicken kurzen Rock anziehen und dieses Shirt, das du gestern abgelehnt hast?"

„Und alle die mitbekommen haben, dass ich heute zum Nachsitzen muss und sehen mich dann so dahin gehen…fällt ja gar nicht auf, was?"

„Du hast doch deinen Umhang, wo hast du nur deinen süßen Kopf. Ach lass mal, ich weiß schon."

„Ginny."

„Ja, blabla. Zieh das an. Wir wollen doch, dass alles wieder gut wird, oder nicht? Was rede ich für ein Unsinn. Es ist ja schon wieder…gut. Dass es besser wird, so wie in euren Ferien, wovon mir ja leider noch Details fehlen, mit denen ich das besser beurteilen…"

„Ginnyyy… Ja, wäre schön."

„Ach?! Also kannst du etwas nachhelfen. Erzähl mir nicht, dass er dich nicht ansieht…du weißt schon, wie eine Frau von einem Mann angesehen wird."

Hermione zog sich um und warf die Schulrobe über. „Denke schon, dass er mich ansieht."

„Dazu sage ich jetzt nichts mehr. Wo willst du den Trank hinstecken? Am besten in die Tasche der Robe, aber lass sie sie dir nicht von ihm herunterreißen im Eifer des Gefechts, Süße, sonst gibt's Bruch und das wäre schlecht. Du solltest ihn innerhalb einer Stunde hinterher nehmen. Alles klar? Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh im Unterricht.", erklärte Ginny bedeutungsvoll."

„Träum weiter. Er wird mich wohl kaum im Büro übernachten lassen."

„Nein, in seinem Bett. Und dass du mir jeden Winkel beschreibst hinterher. Ich hab das im Gefühl, Süße. Er kann dich ja schließlich nicht immer nur im Büro…_empfangen_. Stell dir vor, es klopft jemand und dann muss er sämtliche Möbel wieder zurückverwandeln. Außerdem ist es doch viel gemütlicher und bequemer – naja, wenn es so normal ist wie…bei normalen Leuten. Warten wir es ab. So, und nun los. Beeil dich."

„Ich kann jetzt nicht zu ihm gehen. Nicht mit _dem_ Wissen!"

„Du kannst, du musst, du kannst es nicht ändern, du musst abwarten, wenn du nicht zu Poppy gehen willst, in drei Wochen weißt du es und dann geht's weiter, wir schaffen das schon und andere machen das auch jahrelang und es passiert nichts."

„Du musst atmen, Ginny. Ich danke dir. Du hast ja recht. Panik nützt echt keinem. Außerdem weiß ich, dass es sowieso recht unwahrscheinlich ist, wenn man die für längere Zeit schon nimmt und dann absetzt."

„Siehst du. Und jetzt mach, dass du rauskommst!"

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Ginny damit, einen Brief an Mrs. Tenerhale zu schreiben, in dem sie schilderte, bis auf ein paar Details, was sie bisher mitbekommen hatte und das es danach aussehe, dass die beiden offenbar innerhalb von drei Tagen die ein oder andere schöne Zeit miteinander verbracht hätten. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Hermione das bisher getan hatte. Morgen wollte sie sie dran erinnern und außerdem war es egal. Ihre Großmutter würde sich mit Sicherheit sehr über beide Briefe…und beide Versionen freuen.

* * *

Obwohl sie sich auf ihn freute, war sie unglaublich nervös, weil sie eigentlich noch heute mit ihm reden wollte über das letzte, nein, mittlerweile über das vorletzte offengebliebene Problem. An das andere, auf das sie Ginny eben erst gestoßen hatte, wollte sie gar nicht denken.

Panik stieg in ihr hoch und ließ ihre Knie zittern, als sie wieder einmal an seine Tür klopfte. Wenn er sie doch nur so begrüßen würde, wie er sie verabschiedet hatte, würde alles gut werden, hoffte sie.

Er riss die Bürotür auf und richtete sofort seinen durchdringenden Blick auf sie. „Miss Granger, ich erwarte Pünktlichkeit. Drei Minuten nach sieben sind nicht akzeptabel."

Hermiones Herz sank auf einen Tiefpunkt. Soviel zum Thema Begrüßung. Damit war ihr Mut dahin, ihre Pläne…und wahrscheinlich nicht nur die…

tbc


	33. Ein drittes Zuhause

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben!**

**Danke für euer Verständnis, die lieben Worte und Reviews!**

**Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was das für mich bedeutet.**

**Ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft, bis heute das nächste Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. Eigentlich sollte es viel kürzer werden, doch seit gestern hat mich was, ich weiß echt nicht was, geritten, dass DAS dabei rausgekommen ist – herrje.**

**Leider oder deshalb muss ich echt (für die eigentlich Bodenständigen unter euch – so wie ich *g*) einen Kitsch-Alarm beifügen – ihr dürft mich gerne und unbedingt wachrütteln aus meinem...Tagtraum oder was immer es war ;o) Vielleicht hab ich auch so was einfach nur gebraucht :o)**

**Für alle anderen gilt: Fühlt euch einfach wie...**_**Zuhause**_**!**

**VLG KeyMagic**

* * *

Kapitel 33

Er riss die Bürotür auf und richtete sofort seinen durchdringenden Blick auf sie.

„Miss Granger, ich erwarte Pünktlichkeit. Drei Minuten nach sieben sind nicht akzeptabel."

Hermiones Herz sank in ihre Knie. Soviel zum Thema Begrüßung. Damit war ihr Mut dahin, ihre Pläne…und wahrscheinlich nicht nur die…

* * *

Mit starrem Blick ging sie an ihm vorbei und blieb, wie zwei Tage zuvor schon, vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen, wartete, was von ihm kommen würde und hätte am liebsten Augen und Ohren geschlossen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag du es mir."

„Es ist in Ordnung. Gut, dass wir gestern das schwere Thema hinter uns gebracht haben."

Hermione stöhnte nur auf und er interpretierte es natürlich falsch.

„Ich weiß. Beim nächsten Mal – was es nicht geben wird – werde ich wieder wissenschaftlich denken. Warum stehst du so da?"

„Nach _DER_ _Begrüßung_…"

Severus holte tief Luft.

„Es hätte gut sein können, dass andere Schüler im Flur umhergehen. Dich in der offenen Tür zu küssen, wäre sicherlich keine angemessene…Begrüßung gewesen,…obwohl…"

„Ja?"

„…ich das vielleicht gerne gemacht hätte."

Hermione musste ihn ziemlich ungläubig angesehen haben, was ihm selber einen fragenden Ausdruck verlieh.

„Wie…meinst du das?"

„So wie ich es gesagt habe.", bestätigte er, fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihrem Kinn entlang, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

Als ihr verwirrter Blick immer noch nicht verschwunden war, erklärte er weiter: „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, übervorsichtig, Hermione, das brauche ich nicht zu wiederholen. Wenn nur einer etwas auch nur von Weitem sieht oder hört, was nicht für seine Augen und Ohren bestimmt ist, dann gibt es echte Probleme, die du dir wahrscheinlich selbst ausmalen kannst. Wenn, ist es eher vorbei, als dir…als uns lieb ist."

„Ja", flüsterte sie kleinlaut und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie so empfindlich geworden war. Nun, kein Wunder nach den schlimmen Wochen.

„Außerdem habe ich es…nett gemeint."

Wieder der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, nur mit einer Vielzahl von Fragezeichen mehr.

War das wirklich ein kleines Lächeln bei ihm?

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich das jetzt sage. Drei Minuten eher…hätten wir uns drei Minuten länger gesehen. Wir werden nicht viel Zeit miteinander haben, schließlich kann ich dich nicht jeden Abend zum Nachsitzen herbestellen."

Hatte er tatsächlich gerade versucht, etwas Nettes zu sagen? Wäre es nicht _er_ gewesen, hätte sie sicher laut gelacht, denn es klang derart komisch aus seinem Mund, dass sie immer noch glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie lachte nicht, weil sie ahnte, dass es nicht passte und dass er dann wahrscheinlich nie wieder versuchen würde, ein paar nette Worte von sich zu geben.

„Du hast ja recht, entschuldige, dass ich zu spät war. Könnten wir…den Kuss nachholen?"

„Heute darf man sich ausnahmsweise etwas zum Nachsitzen wünschen. Nur eine Ausnahme, verstanden?"

„Verstanden, Professor, Sir."

Vielleicht wollte er zeigen, dass er sich bemühte, nicht alles falsch zu machen, als er ihre Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich, ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und sie so küsste, wie er es eben schon gerne getan hätte.

„Noch einen Wunsch, Miss Granger?"

„Sie haben gesagt _eine_ Ausnahme, Sir. Alles andere überlasse ich ihnen. Oder kann ich schon gehen?"

„Auf keinen Fall. Seit wann gibt es bei mir eine Strafarbeit, die nur eine Viertelstunde dauert?"

„Gab es noch nie."

Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen und grinste. Auf einmal setzte er sich dahinter und schaute sie ernst an.

„Ich möchte noch etwas mit dir besprechen und bitte dich gleichzeitig, dass du mich bis zu Ende anhörst."

„So mache ich es immer."

„Wir sind nicht im Unterricht. Es ist wirklich wichtig, nach den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit."

Hermione nickte nur und wurde wieder unruhig. Unruhig? Sie bekam eher schon weiche Knie. Außer abwarten konnte sie nichts dagegen tun.

„So geht das nicht." Severus stand wieder auf und begann im Raum umherzulaufen. Das kannte sie schon und machte sie noch nervöser.

„Damit es nicht wieder zu solchen Missverständnissen kommt, wollte ich dich bitten, darüber nachzudenken, ob du…ob wir…vielleicht… Ich vertraue den Zaubertränken mehr als der Muggelmedizin, die außerdem weitaus weniger oder gar keine Nebenwirkungen haben und auf die man sich hundertprozentig verlassen kann, wenn sie gut gebraut wurden."

„Sonst kommst du schneller zum Punkt.", grinste sie trotz allem und hatte eine leise Ahnung, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Er warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und setzte seine Runden fort.

„Das ist nicht leicht zu sagen, Hermione. Ich wollte dir nahe legen, dass du…dass ich für dich Verhütungstränke braue. Die schaden deiner Gesundheit weit weniger als die chemischen Erfindungen, in denen fast nichts Natürliches enthalten ist." Erleichtert atmete er aus – er hatte es hinter sich.

„Gibt es die nicht in der Apotheke in Hogsmeade?"

„Ja, warum willst du dorthin gehen? Würdest du dem überhaupt zustimmen?"

„Ich vertraue dir, Severus. Wenn du sagst, es ist sicher und besser, dann ja."

„Es ist so. Außerdem kennst du sicher die zahlreichen Nebenwirkungen oder die eventuellen Spätfolgen, die aus der Einnahme resultieren können."

„Ja, kenne ich. Du kennst dich auch gut aus."

„Das muss ich, Hermione. Mein Beruf bringt das mit sich, dass man sich in beiden Welten auf seinem Fachgebiet auskennt, zumindest soweit, dass man die Grundlagen überblickt oder dass man die Fachliteratur versteht. In Hogwarts gibt es viele muggelstämmige Schüler, die die ein oder anderen Medikamente von Zuhause aus nehmen oder nehmen müssen. Wenn sie dann zu Poppy auf die Krankenstation kommen, ist dieses Wissen unbedingt vonnöten, und Zauberränke gehören generell und unmittelbar zu einer Behandlung."

„Natürlich. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du dich mit dem speziellen Thema so detailliert auskennst."

„Poppy kennt sich da sehr gut aus, ich fast so gut und ich habe nochmal alles nachgelesen. Außerdem war ich in den Ferien in London in zwei Bibliotheken."

„_Das_ hast du da gemacht?"

„Ja, unter anderem."

„Zu der Zeit hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht? Oh…"

„Was war falsch daran?"

„Gar nichts. Das bedeutet für mich, dass du schon weiter gedacht hast."

„Weiter?"

„An uns!" Mit den Worten nahm sie ihn in den Arm und sie meinte, er würde mit dem Kopf hinter ihren Schultern leicht nicken, vielleicht auch nicht.

Er löste sich von ihr. „Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort."

„Wir machen es so. Ich hätte nur noch ein paar Fragen. Generell. Wärest du bereit...mit mir darüber zu reden?"

„Bitte." Ihm fiel es immer noch schwer, doch der Anfang war gemacht und es wäre keinem geholfen, das Thema zu verschieben, nur, um hinterher wieder Anlaufschwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Sie waren vernünftig – bis auf die Sache im Ganzen eben – intelligent und erwachsen.

Ein paar oder die meisten Antworten wusste sie schon, aber es schien ihr passend, sie zu stellen und zudem konnte sie damit eine spezielle Frage gut verpacken…oder verstecken. Wieder einmal eine Gratwanderung. Eigentlich hatte sie echtes Glück, dass er gerade jetzt dieses Thema anschnitt. Besser könnte es nicht kommen.

„Hast du sie vorrätig?"

„Nein, die gehören nicht unbedingt zum Standard-Repertoire in Hogwarts, sondern können, wie du weißt, in Hogsmeade und natürlich in der Winkelgasse gekauft oder auf Anordnung von Poppy herausgegeben werden. Das alles gilt für erwachsene Schülerinnen. Die anderen bekommen sie nicht ohne Erlaubnis der Eltern."

„Das ist bei uns auch so ähnlich. Stellst du sie dann für mich her?"

„Natürlich."

„Was kosten sie?"

„Nichts."

„Das kann nicht sein."

„Zumindest in unserer Gesellschaft ist es selbstverständlich, sollte es sein, dass… Natürlich ist das meine Sache."

„Ich kann mir das schon leisten."

„Kommt nicht infrage, und ich dulde dahingehend keine Widerworte."

„Dann…danke. Wann…sollte man damit beginnen?"

„Es ist nicht, dass du sie wie deine Tabletten täglich nehmen musst, sondern nur...hinterher. Trotzdem wird empfohlen, erst...deine Methode zu beenden und dann auf die andere umzustellen."

So gut wie möglich versuchte sie, ihre Maske aufrechtzuerhalten, sonst wäre alles dahin. Sie setzte sich wieder und klemmte ihre Hände soweit unter ihren Po, dass sie nicht mehr zittern konnten und spielte ihm weiterhin Interesse und Lockerheit vor. Hoffentlich schöpfte er kein Verdacht, dass sie leichte...Panik hatte, die nun wieder ganz präsent war.

„Gut, das wusste ich schon, ich wollte nur sichergehen."

‚Jetzt kommt's', dachte sei.

„Noch etwas: Nur für den Fall…es gibt blöde Zufälle oder…eine Krankheit, durch die… Also, was ich fragen will, falls doch etwas _passiert_ und...ich nehme den Trank, würde es dem Kind schaden?"

Severus sah sie entgeistert an.

„Erstens: Es gibt keine blöden Zufälle. Wir werden beide daran denken."

Hermione schluckte kaum hörbar.

„Zweitens: Krankheit? Soweit ich weiß, kann deine chemische Medizin davon außer Kraft gesetzt werden, wenn du das meinst. So etwas gibt es bei dem Trank nicht. Und nein, der Trank kann dem…Kind nicht schaden, da nur natürliche Zutaten verwendet werden, kombiniert mit der magischen Komponente, die die…Mutter sowieso in sich trägt."

„Gut.", meinte sie nur und er sah irritiert drein.

„Ich wollte es einfach nur wissen. Ich…möchte ein Gesamtbild und Antworten…auf alles.", erklärte sie schnell.

„Nicht anders kenne ich dich. Weitere Fragen?"

Er schien kein Verdacht zu schöpfen. Wenigstens das Problem hatte sich erledigt.

„Anders als bei meiner Variante muss ich den nicht jeden Tag nehmen, richtig? Sondern…nachher."

„Richtig. Noch ein Vorteil davon. Man sollte ihn innerhalb von einer Stunde…danach einnehmen."

Durch den winzigen Stein weniger auf ihrem Herzen begann sie verschmitzt zu lächeln.

„Und was wenn wir…die ganze Nacht…"

„Hermione!", sagte er vorsätzlich entrüstet, obwohl auch einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte.

„Dann nach dem…letzten mal innerhalb einer Stunde, und zwar multipliziert mit…das kannst du dir denken."

„Alles klar.", grinste sie immer noch und ihn riss es mit.

„Wenn du Zeit hast…könnte ich dir die Theorie vielleicht…ein wenig mehr praktisch erläutern."

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Sehr gerne, Professor. Ganz ohne Praxis ist es sowieso immer schwerer zu verstehen."

„So ist es.", bestätigte er und gönnte ihr ebenso ein ganz leichtes Lächeln.

„Gut, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben, obwohl es eines der seltsamsten Gespräche war, die ich je hatte.", gab sie zu. Solche Gespräche waren schon mit normalen Jungs oder Männern nicht leicht, mit ihm dagegen waren sie völlig…sie fand kein Wort dafür.

„Meinst du, mir wäre es leicht gefallen? Im Gegenteil. Aber es gibt immer Dinge im Leben, die nicht leicht sind, die dennoch ausgesprochen werden müssen. Das habe ich mit der Zeit gelernt, und das war bei Weitem nicht immer einfach. Es musste sein und ich bin erleichtert, dass ich den Anfang gefunden habe."

„Ja…ich danke dir.", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Ich danke _dir_."

„Wann hat eigentlich deine Großmutter Geburtstag?", fragte er völlig unvermittelt und zusammenhanglos.

Stirnrunzelnd antwortete sie, dass es der 21. Februar sei und fragte gleich darauf, warum er das wissen wolle.

„Sie hatte irgendwann ihren Geburtstag erwähnt…ich glaube…", druckste er herum, „…im Zusammenhang mit meinem Alter."

„Hat sie etwa gefragt, wie alt du bist?"

„Ja. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt schon einiges mitbekommen, was niemand hätte mitbekommen sollen."

„Das hast du auch bemerkt?"

„Wer hätte das nicht? So wie sie sich am letzten Feriensonntag verhalten und geäußert hat…"

„Als ich bei ihr war, hat sie mir sehr klar und deutlich vor Augen geführt, was sie weiß."

„Hat sie das?", fragte er ironisch, was Hermione aber entging.

„Oh ja, und ich werde es hier nicht wiederholen…ähm, weil ich ihren Wortlaut nicht mehr genau weiß. Jedenfalls weiß sie, dass wir mehr als Lehrer und Schülerin sind."

Hermione hatte Angst, dass er vor lauter Ärger toben würde, weil ihre Großmutter so gut wie alles wusste – und mit _alles_ war nicht nur zusammen essen oder küssen gemeint. Niemals, oder zumindest noch nicht, dürfte er das erfahren.

Innerlich stöhnte Severus, weil er genauso gut wie Hermione wusste, was ihre Großmutter wusste, denn sie hatte es ihm so ziemlich brühwarm und zuweilen kochendheiß auf den Kopf zugesagt, hier, in seinem...Kerker. Hermione dürfte das niemals erfahren.

Er stöhnte noch mehr, als er darüber nachdachte, dass das _Geschenk_, das sich Mrs. Tenerhale so klar und deutlich gewünscht hatte, allein rein rechnerisch realisierbar gewesen wäre. Wäre Hermione tatsächlich in den Ferien schwanger geworden, hätten sie das _Geschenk_ – das Baby – im Januar bekommen, auch noch in seinem Geburtsmonat. Ob sie das so schnell überlegt hatte? Wenigstens hatte sie kein Jahr genannt, aber er ahnte, dass sie nicht zu lange darauf warten wollte – eigentlich hatte sie immer nur ihren 70. Geburtstag erwähnt. Diese Frau war seine Nemesis und würde es wahrscheinlich auch bleiben.

Gut, dass es nicht so gekommen war und in Zukunft auch nicht dazu kommen würde – dem Gespräch sei Dank!

Hätte er gewusst, was Hermione gerade für echte, für realistische Probleme mit diesem Thema hatte, wäre er vermutlich die Wände hochgegangen oder würde freiwillig für die nächsten Jahre die Gryffindor-Erstklässler als Vertrauenslehrer betreuen.

„Worüber grübelst du?"

„Nein, nein…alles in Ordnung. Es ist nichts."

„Hermione, aber ich…grüble noch über etwas nach. Ich würde gerne wissen… Kannst du mir verzeihen, hast du mir verziehen? Irgendetwas scheint dich noch zu...beschäftigen."

„Ja, das habe ich, weil ich dich verstehen kann. Man muss verzeihen können, wenn man…jemanden liebt. Dass ich mich verliebt habe, weißt du, und es gilt nach wie vor. Es hätte mir auch das Herz gebrochen, dich mit jemand anderem zu sehen. Gerade weil…du weißt."

„Verdient habe ich das nicht…nicht mehr."

„Das hatten wir schon…ich will es nicht immer wieder hören."

„Verstanden.", flüsterte er.

Da ist noch etwas, oder?"

„Du hast mehr Gefühl, als du denkst…vergiss das niemals. Ja, da ist noch etwas und habe mich bisher nicht getraut. Du…hast mir…diesen wunderschönen Nachmittag hier in Hogwarts geschenkt…meinen Raum, meinen…der geliehene Flügel. Den Rückzugsort hätte ich gut gebrauchen können."

Darüber hatte er bisher gar nicht nachgedacht, weil er wirklich andere Sorgen gehabt hatte und ebenso wie sie in den Wochen der Hölle gefangen gewesen war. Wenn sie in den uralten Salon gegangen war und hatte ihn leer vorgefunden, konnte er sich ausmalen, wie ihr zumute gewesen sein musste. Das hieß, dass er am besten heute noch für eine Klärung oder Erklärung sorgen musste.

Im Büro wollte er sowieso nicht bleiben, er fand nur keinen Anfang, sie zu sich…_einzuladen_. Was ihn davon abhielt, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Dass er Angst hatte, sie zu überrumpeln, sie zu enttäuschen – mit was auch immer – wusste er nicht und wenn, hätte er es nicht zugegeben.

Als er weiterhin schwieg, war sie es, die diesmal etwas falsch interpretierte.

„Ich…wollte nicht…klagen, ich war nur…traurig und…"

„Möchtest du…etwas trinken vielleicht?"

Weiterhin im Büro herumzustehen, war auch keine Lösung und nicht wirklich gemütlich. Außerdem hatte sie ihm gerade unwissentlich einen Grund zu einer...Einladung gegeben.

Sie sah sich ein wenig um und wusste nicht recht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Oh…nein, danke, muss nicht, von Rotwein habe ich letztens ein bisschen Kopfweh bekommen."

„Du kannst etwas anderes haben."

„Mach dir keine Mühe."

„Hermione, es ist keine Mühe. Kommst du?"

„Wohin?"

„Wir bleiben nicht im Büro. Nachsitzen ist dir erlassen.", sagte er todernst, nur seine Mundwinkel verrieten, dass er – wenn er nicht er wäre – vielleicht gelächelt hätte.

Er ging zur Tür, schaute in den Flur und prüfte mit seinem Zauberstab, ob jemand in der Nähe war. Keiner war in den Kerkern, weil sich kaum oder gar keiner freiwillig dort herumtrieb. Deshalb streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen, die sie zögernd annahm, weil sie solche Gesten nicht wirklich von ihm gewohnt war, und ging hinter ihm her.

Severus führte sie ein einige Meter weiter bis zu einer massiven Holztür, die dort lag, wo der Kerkerflur einen Knick gemacht hatte. Sie glaubte, bisher noch nie so weit in diese Gänge vorgedrungen zu sein. Warum auch?

* * *

***Bonnie Bianco & Pierre Cosso: „Stay"***

„When I see you...there's a glow from the stars above..."

* * *

Fast lautlos nannte er ein Passwort, dass sie aber nicht verstehen konnte, und trat durch die Tür. Immer noch hielt er sie an der Hand, doch sie zögerte, hinter ihm herzugehen.

„Warum kommst du nicht?"

„Zu dir, nicht wahr?"

„Würde es dir auf dem Flur besser gefallen?", fragte er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und schaute sich gleichzeitig in dem Gang um, ob sie immer noch allein waren.

„Dann müsstest du gleichzeitig die Ideen liefern, _was_ wir hier machen könnten und wie wir _das_ eventuellen...Passanten erklären könnten!"

„Oh...", tat sie übertrieben und ging hinter ihm her.

„Hermione...", begann er wieder ernst. „Wenn du nicht möchtest, kann ich das verstehen...nach dieser Zeit."

„Ich möchte...sehr gerne sogar. Wenn _du_ es ehrlich möchtest."

Severus seufzte. „Wenn ich dich nicht hier haben wollte, würde ich dich nicht hereinbitten. Soweit müsstest du mich kennen."

Kaum waren sie in seinem Reich, entledigte er sich seiner Roben und des Gehrocks und hängte sie an die Haken, die an einer Steinmauer angebracht waren, die auf der rechten Seite etwas weiter in den Raum hineinzugehen schien als auf der linken, damit das Wohnzimmer eine kleine Abtrennung vom Eingangsbereich hatte. Die Schuhe zog er auch noch aus und ging auf Socken weiter.

Seine Handgriffe sahen so selbstverständlich aus, dass sie dachte, es müsse ein Ritual sein, das er jeden Tag durchführte – so normal sah es aus und so normal _fühlte_ es sich an. Darüber war sie einfach glücklich. Alle hatten immer gedacht, er würde sogar in seinen Roben schlafen, aber diese Vermutung, nicht ihre eigene, hatte sie ja schon vor einigen Wochen revidieren können. Trotzdem musste sie heimlich deswegen lächeln, als sie ihn nun in seinem weißen Hemd sah, von dem er gerade die obersten zwei Knöpfe öffnete.

Noch damit beschäftigt, drehte er sich fragend zu ihr um:

„Du darfst gerne näher kommen, Hermione, der Anblick dürfte dich doch nicht mehr schocken."

„Was denkst du denn? Ich habe mich gerade gefragt...", log sie, „...ob du weitermachst."

„Womit?"

„Damit!", grinste sie und deutete auf sein nur am Kragen geöffnetes Hemd.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Du bist das erstemal hier und hast _das_ im Kopf?"

„Wenn du schon anfängst... Nein, es war ein Scherz, Severus."

„Fühl dich wie... Sei einfach ganz...normal da."

Kurz fragte sie sich, ob er das nicht hatte aussprechen wollen oder können, doch sie fühlte, welche Antwort die richtige war.

Severus war durch eine Tür verschwunden, wo sie das Bad hinter vermutete. Vielleicht wollte er ihr ein wenig Zeit in der neuen Umgebung lassen, was ein unglaublicher Vertrauensbeweis war – gerade von so jemandem wie ihm. Andererseits war sein Tag ebenso lang wie ihrer gewesen und er hatte nach der letzten gemeinsamen Zaubertrankstunde und dem Abendessen ebenso wenig Zeit gehabt wie sie. Kurz darauf glaubte sie, Wasser rauschen zu hören, was sie wieder lächeln ließ. Ja...so war es schon einmal gewesen und es fühlte sich tatsächlich wieder so..._Zuhause_ an. So oder so – er schien ihr wirklich zu vertrauen und das erfüllte sie wieder mit einer inneren Wärme, die sie für kurze Zeit vergessen hatte.

Hermione stand noch immer in der Nähe des Eingangs, bewegte sich kaum einen Zentimeter und schaute sich etwas schüchtern um. Die Decke bestand aus mehreren kleinen Gewölben, die etwas an das Innere eines großen Kirchenbaus erinnerten. Fenster sah sie von dieser Perspektive aus nicht, doch aus den höchsten Punkten der Deckenrundungen drang eine Art von Licht, nicht zu dunkel und nicht zu hell, von dem sie nicht ausmachen konnte, ob es echt oder verzaubert war. Vielleicht gab es in den anderen Räumen Fenster.

An den wenigen freien Stellen der Wände, die wie in ganz Hogwarts aus steinernen Mauern bestanden, hingen kleine Fackeln und auf dem Tisch, dem Kamin und in zwei Ecken des Raumes standen große, mittlere oder kleine Kerzenhalter, die, zusammen mit dem indirekten Licht der Decke, der Wohnung eine angenehme Helligkeit verschafften.

Die Eingangstür lag quasi in dem linken Drittel des Wohnzimmers. Auf der linken Seite gab es eine Tür, gegenüber zwei und nach rechts erstreckte sich ein großes Wohnzimmer, das im hinteren Teil scheinbar noch nach links um die Ecke ging, wo sie aber nicht hinsehen konnte. In der Mitte, rechts neben den beiden Türen, gab es einen großen Kamin, davor standen zwei einladende, schwere Sessel aus dunklem Holz mit hellen Polstern, ein kleiner ovaler Tisch und eine gemütliche Couch, die die gleiche Farbe wie die Sessel hatte – irgendeine zwischen champagnerfarben und silbergrau. An der rechten Wand und eigentlich an jedem noch so schmalen freien Streifen befanden sich über und über mit Büchern beladene Regale, die sie am liebsten sofort durchstöbert hätte, wäre es nicht _er_, bei dem sie war.

Drei Stellen der Wände waren allerdings nicht mit Bücherregalen zugestellt, sondern boten Platz für große Bilder. Leinwände in verschiedenen Rahmen, deren Farbe sich dem eigentlichen Gemälde angepasst hatte. Sie übten eine echte Anziehungskraft auf sie aus und sie beschloss gerade, doch ein paar Schritte zu wagen um sie näher zu betrachten, als er mit noch feuchten Haaren aus dem Bad kam. Jetzt hatte er eine Jeans an und ein dunkelgraues Hemd mit schwarzen, ganz dünnen Streifen. Noch immer konnte sie sich kaum von diesem Anblick losreißen, weil er so...voller Erinnerungen war und vor allem, weil er in dieser Umgebung so völlig ungewohnt war.

„Was ist mit dir? Hast du die ganze Zeit am gleichen Fleck gestanden?"

Sie nickte. „Die Bilder sind traumhaft.", sagte sie als erstes und ehrlich bewundernd.

„Danke."

Das größte hing über dem Kamin, ein zweites an der linken Wand neben der Tür und das dritte weiter hinten im Raum, dass man es sehen konnte, wenn man den Kopf vom Eingang aus nach rechts drehte. Wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass sie – nicht wie in vielen Muggelwohnungen – künstlich, sondern in Handarbeit gemalt wurden und dass verschiedene Materialien benutzt worden waren. Eines schien ein Aquarell zu sein, die beiden anderen waren mit Ölfarben gemalt.

Sie zeigten keine Porträts oder Landschaften, wie sie zu Hunderten im Schloss zu sehen waren, sondern offenbar Ausschnitte aus dem Sternenhimmel oder dem Weltraum. Näheres konnte sie nicht bestimmen, aber die Farben, das Spiel mit Licht und Dunkel und die Perspektiven waren faszinierend. Da der hintere, rechte Teil des Raums noch relativ im Dunklen lag, weil er dort noch keine zusätzlichen Fackeln an den Wänden oder Kerzen entzündet hatte, konnte sie erkennen, wie manche Punkte des Bildes pulsierten oder hier und da aufleuchteten – so, wie man es vom...Himmel erwarten würde. Nie hatte sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob sich außer den Porträts auch andere Bilder bewegen und wie natürlich verhalten würden. Sie mussten von einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe gemalt worden sein, sonst wäre dies unmöglich oder sie bildete es sich ein.

Severus trat ein wenig näher zu ihr heran, weil er scheinbar ihr Blinzeln und ihr Interesse erkannt hatte.

„Das dort hinten ist ein Teil des Orion-Nebels – du kennst das Sternbild?"

„Ja, die Wichtigsten soweit...", druckste sie herum, weil ihr das Fach nie besonders gelegen hatte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich weiß, wie dir ist. Wahrsagen und Astrologie hat mich nie interessiert, sondern die Astro_nomie_. Für mich ein gewaltiger Unterschied, auch wenn ihn die meisten nicht machen, besonders in unserer Welt."

Erleichtert lächelte sie ihn an und freute sich über die Gemeinsamkeit, die sie hatten.

„Jedenfalls ist der Orion-Nebel eine Geburtsstätte für neue Sterne. Ein aufregender Teil des Weltalls. Die bunten Wirbel, die du sehen kannst, in den Rottönen, in smaragdgrün und in blau, sind Wolken aus Kohlenstoff, Wasserstoff oder Schwefelgas. Die hellen, strahlenden und pulsierenden Punkte sind echte Sterne."

Fasziniert und beeindruckt lauschte sie seinen Ausführungen und bemerkte bald, dass er hier wirklich von einer Leidenschaft, eine _seiner_ Leidenschaften sprach, und das machte sie unsagbar glücklich. Wer hätte je gedacht, wie oder dass er _so _sein konnte? Alles hatten sie ihm abgesprochen – Hobbys, eine normale Wohnung, normale Kleidung... Sie hatten ihm nichts zugetraut, nichts gegönnt und nichts gewünscht. Umso mehr wollte sie erfahren und sie hätte ihm endlos zuhören können.

„Bitte sprich weiter."

Daraufhin drehte er sich zu dem dunkelsten der Bilder, das über dem Kamin hing und dadurch in ein Zwielicht getaucht war.

„Warte, ich glaube, das ist die Milchstraße."

„Du hast recht. Unsere Galaxie."

Dieser filigrane, flirrende Streifen, der von weitem aussah wie ein Sandweg, waren in Wirklichkeit unzählige winzige, leuchtende Punkte über einem dunklen, fast schwarzen Hintergrund, der die unendliche Tiefe des Weltalls darstellen sollte. Jeder einzelne hatte seine Bedeutung... Die meisten waren Sterne und Sonnen, von denen man die Planeten nicht unterscheiden konnte, waren sie doch allesamt so klein und vermeintlich unbedeutend. Was für eine Arbeit musste das gewesen sein, sie alle auf die Leinwand zu bringen.

Hermione staunte mit offenem Mund und er betrachtete sie erfreut...oder eher erstaunt. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass er hier mit ihr stand, dass er überhaupt mit jemandem in seiner Wohnung stand, der sich für ihn, für seine...Welt interessierte. Sein tiefstes Innerstes hoffte, dass es nie wieder anders sein würde.

Nachdem er ihr das dritte Bild erklärt hatte, ließ er sie erneut stehen und kam mit zwei Gläsern Weißwein aus der Küche.

„Besser als rot?"

„Etwas anderes hätte auch gereicht."

„Ja, aber ich hatte Lust darauf."

„Danke.", sagte sie etwas verlegen.

Er war wieder er, Severus, und doch war alles so anders, jetzt, wo sie bei ihm war. Und trotzdem...eine Antwort auf ihre Frage nach ihrem Raum hatte sie immer noch nicht bekommen. Unterbewusst machte ihr das zu schaffen, aber sie wollte den Abend genießen und auf keinen Fall noch einmal nachhaken.

Als wenn er Gedanken gelesen hätte, begann er selbst.

„Ich bin dir noch eine Antwort schuldig. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich darüber die ganze Zeit nicht nachgedacht habe, weil ich mit anderen Dingen besch... zu kämpfen hatte. Hast du die Antwort...nicht schon selbst...gesehen?"

„Gesehen? Wie meinst du das?"

„Du hast wirklich noch keinen Schritt gemacht, oder?"

„Nein."

Severus nahm ihre Hand, entzündete im Gehen die Kerzen und führte sie in am Kamin vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Wohnzimmers, wo ein weiterer großer, alter Lesesessel irgendwie verloren und fehl am Platz stand, und dann...sah sie ihn.

Hermione presste sie eine Hand auf den Mund und ging um den Flügel herum.

Irgendwann fand sie ihre Sprache wieder. „Ist das...meiner?"

„Erkennst du ihn nicht?", fragte er halb erstaunt, halb amüsiert.

„Doooch. Wie... Seit...wann...?"

„Mit Magie, Hermione.", lachte er. „Und gleich nachdem ich ihn dir gezeigt hatte. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe dich noch in die Bibliothek geschickt. In der Zeit habe ich den Flügel in meine Wohnung verfrachtet und Merlin gedankt, dass ich keinem begegnet bin währenddessen. Wie du siehst... Es war alles anders geplant..."

Sie ging zu ihm und stand nun ganz nah vor ihm.

„Nach den Ferien...hättest du...gar keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt...gebraucht, in deinen Raum zu gehen, dann hättest du schon gewusst... Was ich sagen will ist,...ich...wollte dich hier haben, nicht irgendwo zig Stockwerke weiter weg."

Stumme Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter, als sie ihn fest in den Arm nahm und erst einmal nicht mehr losließ. Das war ihr letztes Puzzleteilchen gewesen und es passte perfekt. Wie verletzt musste er gewesen sein in den drei Wochen. Wer konnte wissen, wie oft er hier auf dem alten Hocker gesessen und sich vorgestellt hatte, wie es wäre, wenn sie da wäre. Das war ihr erster Gedanke gerade gewesen und brach ihr fast das Herz. Die letzte Gewissheit hatte sie nun bekommen, dass nichts von dem wahr gewesen ist, was er ihr entgegengeschrien hatte. Nichts.

Er rückte ein wenig von ihr ab, um sie küssen zu können. Sie erwiderte es nur zu gerne und bald fand sie sich an den Flügel gelehnt wieder, während sie immer mehr ihrer Leidenschaft verfielen.

Damals war es zwar mal eine...interessante _Variante_ gewesen, aber noch einmal wollte er es nicht erleben. Deshalb ließ er von ihr ab.

„Kommst du noch einmal mit mir mit?"

Ohne zu überlegen streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen und folgte ihm auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Wohnung.

* * *

„Blau?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Es ist blau?"

„Hermione, nach all der Zeit…und du sagst _das_? Du bist unglaublich!"

„So hätte ich es mir nur nie vorgestellt…nicht so…_un-slytherin_."

Hermione stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und blickte sich ungläubig um. Sie bewunderte die nachtblauen Sternenvorhänge, den aus gleichem Stoff gefertigten Betthimmel und die hellen, flauschigen Teppiche rundherum. Wenn sie es recht überlegte, deutete nichts in seiner Wohnung darauf hin, dass er das Oberhaupt der Schlangen war. Nur in seinem Büro hing das slytherinsche Wappen an der Wand und die Sessel waren aus dunkelgrünem Samt.

Sein Schlafzimmer gefiel ihr umso mehr. Auf der rechten Seite stand ein großer, alter und verzierter Schrank. Daneben, in der hinteren Ecke, ein weiterer Lesesessel, wie sie ihn schon im Wohnzimmer gesehen hatte. Darüber, weit oben, gab es ein kleines, halbrundes Fenster, das in die dicken Mauern des Schlosses eingelassen war. Links neben der Tür und somit gegenüber des Bettes stand eine kleine Kommode, worüber ein weiteres Bild mit Sternenmotiv hing, das sie besonderes fesselte. Nach längerem Hinsehen musste sie sich regelrecht davon losreißen, um sich wieder ihm zuzuwenden, der ihr still die Zeit gegeben hatte, die sie brauchte, um sich letztendlich...überaus behaglich zu fühlen.

Severus trat näher zu ihr und umarmte sie von hinten.

„Komm", flüsterte er, „denk nicht soviel nach, ich schulde dir noch etwas von…aus der Pause."

Erneut nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie zu dem großen Bett, dessen Decken und Kissen mit nachtblauem Stoff bezogen waren. Jetzt wusste sie, warum ihm die Wäsche so gut gefallen hatte, die er ihr geschenkt hatte.

Sie setzte sich und er tat es ihr gleich. Sanft begann er, sie zu küssen. Erst ihre Hand, dann den Mund, den Hals entlang und wieder zurück. Über so viel Zärtlichkeit überrascht, über _wieder_ so viel Zärtlichkeit überrascht, konnte sie nichts anderes, als seine Küsse zu erwidern und sich ihnen voll und ganz auszuliefern. Diese Behandlung war das genaue Gegenteil von vorher, von seinem schnellen…Überfall in der Pause. Nicht, dass sie das gar nicht mochte, aber es war so völlig überraschend gekommen nach dieser Zeit, dass sie es weder hatte vorhersehen noch _vollkommen_ genießen können.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich schulde dir etwas. Das kommt gleich..."

Kurz musste er grinsen, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte.

„...aber ich muss mich auch _ent_schuldigen für das, was...während der Pause geschehen ist. Es ist unverzeihlich und darf nicht passieren, vor allem nicht... Hermione, ich..."

„Ssscht.", machte sie und legte ihm ein Finger auf den Mund.

„Das musst du nicht. Das sind...Gefühle. Zu einer anderen Zeit...ich meine, wenn wir vorher... also...ich hätte das bestimmt genossen... Vielleicht gibt es ja mal eine Wiederholung..."

Über ihre Worte konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln, wobei sie nicht wusste, ob das wegen ihrer Offenheit war oder im Bezug auf die Frage nach der Wiederholung. Mehr Reaktion kam nicht von ihm, außer dass er da weitermachte, wo er aufgehört hatte.

Langsam zog er ihr Shirt aus und deutete ihr, sich hinzulegen. Dann befreite er sie mit unendlicher Bedächtigkeit von dem Rock und schaute sie immer wieder an, ob sie auch mit allem einverstanden wäre. Sollte sie nur einmal ein Unbehagen in ihrem Blick zeigen, so würde er sofort aufhören, hatte er sich geschworen. Das war noch nie vorgekommen, und trotzdem wollte er noch besser darauf aufpassen als sowieso schon.

Anschließend entledigte er sich selber seiner Sachen bis auf die Shorts, kniete sich über sie und begann die formvollendet zu verwöhnen.

Zuerst küsste er sie wieder innig, während er beide Hände dazu benutzte, ihren ganzen Oberkörper mit Streicheleinheiten zu versorgen, wobei er auch ihre Arme und Hände nicht vergaß. Mit seinem Mund arbeitete er sich ihren Hals hinunter, verteilte Küsse entlang ihres Schlüsselbeins und auf ihren Brüsten, nachdem er sie mit unendlicher Sanftheit zuerst durch den Stoff ein wenig gereizt und sie dann davon befreit hatte.

Immer noch kniete er über ihr und hörte ihr leises und wohliges Stöhnen, das sich noch intensivierte, als er ihren längst durch seine _Bemühungen_ aufgerichteten Brustwarzen abwechselnd mit seinen Händen und seinen Lippen noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden ließ.

Langsam sehnte sie sich nach mehr und versuchte, ihre Beine unter ihm zu befreien, dass sie sie um ihn schlingen konnte. Das ließ er aber nicht zu, sondern rutschte nur etwas tiefer, dass er mehr von ihr vor sich hatte.

Jetzt begann er, ihre Beine mit einzubeziehen und streichelte sie auf und ab, während er sich zwischendurch immer wieder zu ihr hinunterbeugte, um ihre Brüste zu liebkosen oder sie zu küssen. Als wenn er sie quälen wolle, dachte sie, machte er mit seinen Händen immer wieder einen Bogen, wenn auch nur einen kleinen, um ihre Mitte, dass sie begann, sie unter ihm zu winden und immer wieder zu versuchen, ihre Beine zu befreien. Weil seine eigenen Beine links und rechts neben ihr knieten, saß er fast auf ihren und hatte sie immer noch fest im Griff, wenn es auch keineswegs wehtat. So hatte sie keine Chance, ihm zu entkommen.

Wenn sie doch einen Versuch startete, beugte er sich wieder kurz zu ihr herunter und besänftigte sie mit Küssen, wobei sie seine eigene Erregung an ihrem Körper spürte, was ihr nur noch mehr Verlangen bereitete.

Als er endlich damit anfing, eine Hand zu ihrem Zentrum zu bewegen und gleichzeitig mit der anderen ihre rechte Brust zu streicheln, stöhnte sie laut auf. Das war für ihn Zeichen genug, dass er weitergehen konnte. Kurz ließ er von ihr ab und befreite sie von ihrem Slip, den er achtlos auf den Boden warf, nur, um sie sofort wieder voll und ganz in Beschlag zu nehmen. Diesmal nahm er ihre Beine und positionierte sie rechts und links neben sich. Dann zog er sie näher zu sich, dass ihr Becken nun auf seinen Knien ruhte.

So gerne hätte sie ihn näher bei sich gespürt, ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben oder noch mehr, was einfach nicht möglich war. Sie war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert und versuchte, es zu genießen.

Um nicht gänzlich vor Lust umzukommen, fiel ihr Blick hin und wieder auf das große, dunkle Sternenbild an der Wand, das sie selbst in den Momenten noch in seinen Bann zog.

Wenn sie meinte, sie hätte sich wieder im Griff, fiel ihm etwas Neues ein. Jetzt benutzte er seine linke Hand, um ihre Mitte mit kreisenden Bewegungen weiterhin zu reizen, während er mit der anderen feststellte, dass er nicht warten musste, sondern seinen Finger mit Leichtigkeit in ihr versenken konnte, was mit einem lauten Seufzer quittiert wurde. Bald wand sie sich wieder unter seinen Berührungen und wollte sich aufsetzen, damit sie ihn mit sich ziehen konnte, auf sich...in sich. Wieder und wieder hielt er nur kurz ihren Kopf mit einer Hand fest, damit er sie küssen konnte, dann ließ er sie zurück in die Kissen gleiten und setzte seine Bemühungen fort. Kaum ein paar Minuten waren vergangen, da fing sie an zu wimmern.

„Was möchtest du, Hermione?"

„Dich. Noch...nicht...gemerkt?"

„Du solltest versuchen, dich klarer auszudrücken."

Er rutschte ein wenig nach hinten und unten, um _das_ anderweitig fortzusetzen, was er mit den Händen begonnen hatte.

„Sooo...meinte...ich...das...nicht."

Eigentlich war er ein kleines bisschen erleichtert darüber und hatte es eigentlich schon vorher gewusst. Sie jetzt auch noch zu schmecken, hätte ihn wahrscheinlich selbst an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht, musste er sich doch schon so sehr zurückhalten, um nicht allein durch ihre Laute und durch die Berührung ihres so weichen und warmen Körpers zu kommen.

„Ich möchte dich...jetzt!"

„Hermione...ich...hatte...schon vorher mein...Vergnügen. Jetzt bist du dran."

„Ich...verzeihe dir...alles...wenn du nur..."

Unbeirrt machte er weiter, brachte sich wieder in die ursprüngliche Position, nur dass er sie diesmal noch weiter zu sich heranzog, sodass ihre Mitte nicht mehr auf seinen Knien lag, sondern fast auf seiner eigenen. Das spürte sie natürlich genauso wie er und es war eine Qual sondergleichen für beide. Als er erneut seine Finger so perfekt zum Einsatz brachte, konnte sie nicht mehr. Unbeholfen taste sie über ihren Kopf hinweg, fand ein Kissen und krallte sich mit aller Kraft daran fest, dass sie wenigstens dort ihre überschüssige Energie loswerden konnte. Kaum eine Minute später kam sie unter seinen Händen mit einem lauten Stöhnen der Erleichterung. Er spürte ihr Pulsieren und musste sich so zusammenreißen, dass selbst ihm nur noch ein Keuchen entwich.

Langsam strich er über ihre Beine und ihren Bauch und beobachtete ihre Mimik. Ewig könnte er sie betrachten, wenn da nicht...

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und traf seinen Blick. Ein Stück rutschte sie von ihm runter, dass sie wieder auf dem Bett saß, umfasste seinen Hals und zog ihn mit sich runter.

„Das ist keine gute Idee...", raunte er gegen ihren Hals.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du _so_ einschlafen kannst..."

„Tue ich nicht...kann...ich...nicht."

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass..."

Weiter redete sie nicht, sondern zog seine Shorts soweit runter, wie sie konnte, und deutete ihm mit ihren Händen die einzig richtige Richtung. Es dauerte nicht lange, dass sie beide laut und gemeinsam explodierten und danach erschöpft aber glücklich einfach nur nebeneinander lagen.

* * *

Später hatten sich ein Kissen hochgestellt, saßen Schulter an Schulter und lehnten mit dem Rücken am Kopfende des Bettes.

Tausend Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf, gute, schlechte, zermürbende... So viele Gedanken, die gar nicht sein mussten im Bezug auf sie und sie beide. Einer davon war, dass es am ersten Abend bei ihm gar nicht so weit hätte kommen sollen, doch es war geschehen und alles hatte sich wieder einmal so richtig angefühlt. Und auf keinen Fall sollte sie bei ihm übernachten, schon gar nicht, wenn am nächsten Tag Unterricht war. Und dann holte sie ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und der Gedanke löste sich auf, als sei er nie da gewesen.

Nach einem erneuten Kuss schaute sie wieder auf das Bild an der Wand gegenüber des Bettes und wollte gerne auch über dieses etwas erfahren, weil es sie fast noch mehr gefesselt hatte als die anderen im Wohnzimmer.

Auf den ersten Blick konnte man nur einen gewöhnlichen Nachthimmel aus der Bodenperspektive sehen, der am unteren Rand von einer Reihe von im Nachtschatten erkennbaren Bäumen begrenzt wurde.

„Das Sternbild _Perseus_...mit seinen hellen Sternen _Mirfak_ und _Algol_. Daneben das _Himmels-W_ – schon einmal gesehen?"

„Jaaah..._Cassiopeia_, oder? Opa hat es mir mal gezeigt, als ich noch jünger war."

„Der Name ist richtig. Hat sich dein Großvater für Astronomie interessiert?"

„Das hat er. Leider weiß ich nicht soviel davon und in den letzten Jahren war so wenig Zeit und dann...ist er gestorben.", erzählte sie traurig.

Er ging nicht darauf ein, nicht sofort.

„Perseus...", begann er und deutete auf die Mitte des Bildes, „...ist eine Gestalt aus der griechischen Mythologie. Er hat das Böse besiegt..._Medusa_."

„Das Böse?"

„Kennst du die Geschichte nicht?"

„Nicht so gut."

„Die Medusa galt seit jeher als eine geflügelte Schreckensgestalt, eine Gorgone, deren Haare Schlangen waren. Jeder, den sie ansah, wurde versteinert und wurde demnach von ihr...ermordet."

„Oh..." Hermione wusste nicht recht, warum er gerade an so eine Geschichte erinnert werden wollte, doch er war noch nicht fertig mit seiner Erzählung.

Als wenn sie es nicht bemerken sollte, nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie ganz sachte.

„Meine Mutter hat mir die Geschichte oft erzählt, als ich noch nicht nach Hogwarts ging, als ich noch ein Kind war. Einen Teil davon habe ich damals nie verstanden. Sie sagte immer: _Irgendwann wird die Schlange besiegt, du wirst sehen, Severus. Vergiss das niemals._"

Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis es nur noch ein Flüstern war.

„Und sie sagte, dass, egal _wer_ es ist, _was_ man ist, man das Böse besiegen kann. Dafür bräuchte man kein Held zu sein, sondern man müsste nur _in_ sich selbst hören, wenn man das Böse erkennen wollte. Perseus hat gesiegt, er hat das Böse besiegt."

Hermione erwiderte seinen Händedruck und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Es ist vorbei.", sagte sie schlicht und er nickte nur.

Sie überlegte, ob seine Mutter vielleicht seinen Vater gemeint hatte, unter dem die beiden so sehr gelitten hatten, oder ob sie wieder, schon oder immer noch Voldemort gemeint hatte, der damals schon das personifizierte Böse war, wenn auch nicht so stark wie wenige Jahre später. Vielleicht hatte sie schon etwas geahnt – Mütter waren zu Vielem fähig. Die Geschichte passte einfach viel zu gut, als dass sie sie einfach nur so immer wieder erzählt hätte. Sie war zerbrochen unter ihrem Leben, aber ihr Sohn hatte überlebt und er begann gerade, wieder zu leben oder überhaupt zu leben.

„Das Bild wird noch schöner, wenn man es mit anderen Augen betrachtet."

„Es gab nicht viele...Ausflüchte aus dem Leben damals.", erzählte er weiter und zog die Knie zu sich heran. In der Küche hat sie sich oft ganz leise mit mir unterhalten, hat mir alles über Kräuter, Pflanzen und Blumen beigebracht, weil sie es liebte. Wenn _er_ nicht da war, haben wir, als ich etwas älter war, einfache Zaubertränke gebraut, wenn etwas dafür übrig... Außerdem konnte sie mir dann auch all ihre Geschichten erzählen. Das waren die wenigen schönen Momente. Sonst gab es für mich nur den Ausweg in mein kleines Zimmer, wo ich nachts oft auf dem Boden gesessen und den Sternenhimmel betrachtet habe. Auf irgendeine Weise...hat es mir Mut gemacht. Außerdem war das die stillste Beschäftigung neben noch einer anderen, und das war gut so. Stille war die beste Methode, um...dem allem zu entkommen."

Hermione fühlte die Tränen in sich hochsteigen. Es war das erstemal, dass er mehr als einen Satz aus seiner Vergangenheit sagte, dass er sich selbst nicht unterbrach. Eine Antwort erwartete er nicht, er schien nur dankbar zu sein, dass sie zuhörte und dass sie da war und nicht vor ihm weglief. Es schien einfach der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein – bewusst oder unbewusst.

Die Tränen konnte sie unterdrücken, denn sie wollte nicht, dass er sich schuldig für ihre Traurigkeit fühlte, die sie nur _für_ ihn empfand. Was sie nicht unterdrücken konnte, waren die ganzen Gedanken, die neuen Dinge, die sie erfahren hatte, die Gefühle, die er mit seinen ernsten und monotonen Schilderungen hervorgerufen hatte.

Und irgendwann, als sie sich wieder ein paar Minuten in dem Bild verloren hatte, wurde es ihr klar.

„_Du_ hast gemalt, nicht wahr? _Das_ war die andere, stille Beschäftigung."

Nach weiteren, endlos gefühlten Augenblicken antwortete er ihr.

„Ja... Es hat mich damals schon für Stunden...abgelenkt, in eine andere...in eine bessere Welt entführt und das hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen."

„Sie sind alle von dir, oder?"

„Ja."

„Und in jedem steckt so unendlich viel von dir..."

„Ja."

„Erzählst du mir die Geschichten zu den anderen Bildern?"

Sie merkte, wie er zögerte.

„Irgendwann einmal...vielleicht."

* * *

Das war mehr, als sie jemals von ihm erhofft hatte.

Und irgendwann später, in irgendeiner anderen Zeit, würde ihr bewusst werden, dass es dieser Moment gewesen war, in dem sich ihr _Verliebtsein_ in eine aufrichtige Liebe verwandelt hatte.

* * *

Severus richtete sein Kissen, legte sich hin, packte sie um die Taille und zog sie einfach zu sich. Dann deckte er sie sorgsam zu, küsste sie auf die Stirn und sagte schlicht und einfach „Gute Nacht."

Es gab keine Erklärungen, keine Fragen, nichts weiter. Für ihn schien alles klar und sie verbrachte die erste Nacht bei ihm, wo es sich anfühlte, als sei sie Zuhause.

* * *

Mittlerweile war längst der Mai gekommen, vielmehr gesagt ging er schon wieder dem Ende entgegen. Hin und wieder oder ziemlich oft, je nach dem, wie man es sah, hatten sie sich bei ihm getroffen und sie hatte sogar die ein oder andere Nacht komplett bei ihm verbracht. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass das nicht immer ging. Nachdem durch Zufall aber herausgekommen war, dass sie eigentlich ein eigenes Zimmer hatte und es nicht wirklich oder nicht oft auffallen würde, wenn sie nicht da wäre, hatte er sich etwas...nachsichtiger gezeigt und sich öfter hinreißen lassen, sie bei sich übernachten zu lassen.

Durch sein Koma nach der Schlacht und dem langen Aufenthalt auf der Krankenstation waren ihm nicht alle Neuregelungen, die ihn nicht direkt betrafen – zum Beispiel Raumaufteilung bei den Gryffindors – bekannt.

Das Wetter zeigte sich schon viele Tage wieder von der schönsten Seite. Leider hatte Hermione dafür absolut keinen Sinn. Langsam wurde ihre Panik größer, denn mit jedem Tag, der verging, rückten die besonderen _Tage_ näher…hoffentlich. Nach der _Katastrophe_ hatte sie ihre Pille wieder peinlich genau und regelmäßig genommen und vor ein paar Tagen nach Vorschrift abgesetzt. Glücklicherweise zeigten sich bis jetzt keinerlei Anzeichen: Keine Übelkeit, keine Spannung in ihren Brüsten (sie hatte natürlich nochmal alles genau nachgelesen) und auch sonst keinerlei Beschwerden oder Stimmungsschwankungen, die _nicht_ durch ihre Freunde oder durch Severus hervorgerufen wurden.

Das musste nur nichts heißen, denn jede Frau war anders. Zu Poppy konnte und wollte sie nicht gehen, um sich vorab Sicherheit und Ruhe zu verschaffen.

Als sie genau zwei Tage überfällig war, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, nachdem sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte. Glücklicherweise war Samstagmorgen und sie hatte nicht bei Severus übernachtet, weil sie vorgegeben hatte, endlich nochmal lernen zu müssen, obwohl sie den Stoff schon beherrschte, seit sie ein Jahr auf Horkrux-Suche gewesen waren. In der Zeit hatte sie lange Tage und lange Nächte gehabt und sie hatte sich damals mit Büchern eingedeckt und sich durch Lernen von der Verzweiflung und der Angst ablenken können, die sie alle und fast jeden Tag beherrschte.

Nun war sie des Wartens überdrüssig und verschwand in aller Frühe in die Winkelgasse. Kaum jemandem war sie in den Gängen begegnet und glücklicherweise hatte Ginny mal wieder bei Harry übernachtet, so dass sie keine langen Erklärungen abgeben musste. Dass sie sich einen Test aus einer normalen Muggelapotheke holen wollte, hatte sie längst beschlossen und irgendwann einmal erwähnt, und jetzt musste es sein. Sie apparierte direkt an den Ausgang zu Muggellondon und suchte sich die erstbeste Apotheke. Einfacher wäre es gewesen, in ihren Stadtteil zu gehen, doch sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie jemanden traf oder dass sie jemand erkannte.

Mit dem besten und teuersten…_Leichtsinn_ in der Hand apparierte sie direkt zurück vor die Grenzen Hogwarts'. Mit immer größer werdenden Aufregung und wirren Gedanken über die Zukunft lief sie über die Wiese und sah nicht den dunklen Schatten, der sich vom Verbotenen Wald aus näherte.

Als er fast neben ihr war, drehte sie den Kopf und zuckte zusammen.

„Miss Granger…so früh schon unterwegs?"

Hermione umklammerte ihr kleines Täschchen mit dem brisanten Inhalt noch fester, als ohnehin schon.

„Oh, Professor, jaaah… So früh ist es gar nicht mehr."

„In der Tat. Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Morgen."

Er hielt Abstand zu ihr. Zwar waren keine Schüler in der Nähe, doch man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Du musst genervt und ertappt aussehen."

„Quatsch…"

„Quatsch sagst du?"

Fast hätte darüber gelacht, wie sie mit ihm redete.

„Sieh dir die vielen Fenster des Schlosses an. Hinter jedem könnte einer stehen und uns beobachten."

„Weiß ich. Ich bin dir nur die ganzen Jahre relativ neutral gegenüber getreten, warum sollte sich das ändern?"

„Stimmt. Wo warst du? Ich dachte, du lernst?"

„Habe ich gestern Abend."

Seine Antwort war ein fragender und strenger Blick, weswegen sie sich wirklich eine Notflunkerei einfallen lassen musste, die aber zu ihrem inneren Frieden nur eine halbe Flunkerei war. Ob er ihr misstraute? Ob er eifersüchtig war? Nein, eifersüchtig auf keinen Fall, denn er war nie eifersüchtig – erst nach der Einnahme von Veritaserum.

„Mein Dad hat ziemlich bald Geburtstag, da wollte ich ihm in London etwas kaufen, aber ich habe es nicht gefunden."

„Wann ist der Geburtstag?"

„Am 31. Mai."

„Das ist nicht ziemlich bald, das ist morgen!"

„Ähm...tatsächlich."

„Wo hast du nur deine Gedanken? Dann hast du wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit. Kann ich dir helfen?"

Sie schlenderten langsam mit gut zwei Meter Abstand in Richtung Schloss.

„Nein, danke dir. Du könntest etwas anderes tun."

„Was?"

„Du könntest mitkommen."

„Ist nicht dein Ernst, hoffe ich."

„Irgendwann geht kein Weg mehr dran vorbei."

„Du meinst nicht, was ich denke..."

„Ich denke schon. Irgendwann werdet ihr euch kennen lernen."

„Das muss nicht sein."

„Hast du Vorstellungen."

„Nicht nur ich."

„Wir sollten das Thema…vertagen."

„Glaube ich auch. So ist es etwas anstrengend."

Das restliche Stück zum Haupteingang gingen sie schweigend und er ließ ihr den Vortritt. Nach den letzten Stufen hörten sie schon Stimmen in der Eingangshalle. Es war mittlerweile nach kurz nach neun und die Schülerschaft war zum Leben erwacht. Die meisten gingen erst zum Frühstück, ein paar wenige waren schon fertig und liefen in alle Richtungen.

Die, die sie bemerkten, guckten irritiert und fragten sich, was Snape schon wieder mit einer Schülerin zu meckern hatte. Fast jeder machte ein Bogen um ihn oder gingen so schnell wie möglich weiter.

Sein Ruf sollte ja nicht leiden, deshalb kam, was jeder als normal empfinden würde.

„Granger, mitkommen. Jetzt."

„Ja Sir.", presste sie hervor und versuchte, ihren Gesichtsausdruck anzupassen.

Manch einer aus den unteren Klassen schaute verängstigt oder mitleidig, und ein paar aus den oberen schüttelten mit dem Kopf, weil sie letztens das meiste von Snape abbekommen hatten. Nach einer kurzen Treppe kam ein Stück Gang, bevor es tiefer in die Kerker ging. Da drehte er sich um und entließ sie wieder, dass sie frühstücken gehen konnte. Ihre Freunde würden sie sicher vermissen und deshalb war es besser so.

„Hast du nicht noch etwas vergessen?", fragte sie ihn mit leuchtenden Augen. Severus überlegte ein Moment und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Danach streckte er seinen Zauberstab in die Luft, hielt ihn weiterhin hoch, murmelte etwas und drückte Hermione sanft gegen die Wand. Mit der anderen Hand zog er ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Guten Morgen.", unterbrach er seine Aktion kurz, bevor er wieder mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat.

„Dir…auch", erwiderte sie atemlos, als er sie losließ. „Das…verlangt...nach…einer Fortsetzung."

„Tut es das?" Man könnte beinahe glauben, er sei amüsiert. „Nun, wenn du dich heute Abend für einen Moment frei machen…". Er räusperte sich. „…wenn du ein wenig Zeit hast, könntest du vorbeikommen."

„Wirklich?"

„Hermione!"

„Ich weiß, wenn du es nicht so meinst, dann sagst du es nicht. Die Uhrzeit kann ich noch nicht sagen."

Konnte sie wirklich nicht, denn sie musste immer auf einen guten Moment oder eine gute Situation warten, die es ihr ermöglichte, sich von ihren Freunden, aus der Halle, aus dem Zimmer oder dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu entfernen. Außerdem stand das weitaus Schwierigere noch bevor: Der Test. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann sie sich trauen würde, ihn durchzuführen, auf jeden Fall aber musste es noch am gleichen Tag sein, sonst würde sie nicht mehr ohne ein Beruhigungsmittel auskommen.

„Das weiß ich auch. Sei bitte wie immer vorsichtig."

„Und ob. Bis später."

* * *

***Alice Cooper: „The Nightmare Returns"***

* * *

All ihre Freunde waren beim Frühstück versammelt und sie freute sich jeden Tag aufrichtig auf sie, denn mittlerweile fühlte sich alles – fast alles – wieder ein bisschen wie Normalität an. Abgesehen der Tatsache, dass sie mit Professor Snape zusammen war, dass sie Angst hatte, von demselben schwanger zu sein, dass sie alles geheim halten musste und dass sich Ron irgendwie komisch benahm. Sonst war alles normal. Kein Grund, Panik zu schieben. Nein.

Mit einem kleinen, halb echten, halb aufgesetzten Lächeln ging sie zu ihrem Tisch und wurde sofort von Ginny, Harry und ein paar anderen angestrahlt. Offenbar sah jeder, dass es ihr wieder besser ging und dass es nicht weiter gefährlich war, sie anzusprechen oder dass man sich Sorgen um sie machen müsste. Keine großen zumindest, denn das hatte man deutlich gesehen in den vergangenen Wochen.

Als sie zum Turm zurückgingen, nahm sie Ginny beiseite und erklärte ihr, dass sie Hilfe bei dem Test bräuchte, die sie natürlich direkt zugesagt bekam. Mit einer wie immer fadenscheinigen Ausrede befreiten sie sich von den Jungs und schlossen sich in Hermiones Zimmer ein.

Sie gab ihrer Freundin den Test, nachdem sie die Gebrauchsanweisung zur Hälfte durchgelesen hatte, und bat sie, ihn durchzuführen. Den Absatz über die Auswertung des Tests und wie eine etwaige Schwangerschaft aufgezeigt wird, hatte sie wohlweißlich außer Acht gelassen – das sollte Ginny lesen und es ihr dann, im Fall der Fälle, möglichst schonend beibringen.

Ungefähr zehnmal hatte sie Ginny erklärt, wie sie es machen müsste, bis sie nur noch mit den Augen rollte und eine zitternde Hermione ins Bad schob.

Der Teststreifen war schnell vorbereitet und Hermione lief zurück ins Zimmer, kauerte sich auf den Boden hinter dem Bett und dachte, dass die Minuten, die sie warten musste, in Wirklichkeit Stunden waren.

Als der verzauberte Wecker klingelte, hörte sie Ginny im Bad hantieren und kurz darauf zuckte sie durch einen Schrei zusammen.

„Waaaah…", schrie Ginny, „…es wird ein Mädchen!"

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wen es interessiert: Vor kurzem erst habe ich gelesen, dass Alan ausgebildeter Grafikdesigner ist und wirklich malen kann...also habe ich das einfach auf Sev übertragen ;o)**

**Vielleicht zu abwegig, aber wer weiß schon, was er so in seinen Kerkern in seiner Freizeit treibt... Für mich war es eine schöne Vorstellung, die mir einfach so...vom Himmel vor die Tastatur fiel.**


	34. Wiedersehen macht Freude?

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben!**

**Die Autorin grinst breit, hat geschwiegen und genossen. Hab ich euch doch wirklich aufs Glatteis geführt? Ach, was für eine Freude. Was rede ich hier lang...lest selbst – Mine erklärt es euch.**

**VLG KeyMagic**

**P.S.: Verzeiht, das Kapitel hat sich immer wieder selbst verlängert...es gab so viel zu sagen ;o) Hoffe, ihr habt ein bisschen Spaß?**

* * *

Kapitel 34

* * *

***Rooney: „Are You Afraid?"***

* * *

„Waaaah…", rief Ginny, „…es wird ein Mädchen!"

„Wie sehr habe _ich_ mir ein Mädchen gewünscht, wenn schon keine Schwester, dann wenigstens ein Patenmädchen… Hauptsache, ich werde Patin…werde ich doch…oder? Ich hab in Hogsmeade letztens so ein schönes Mützchen gesehen, das hatte…"

„Ginyyyyyyyyyyyyy", schrie Hermione hysterisch, „…bist du wahnsinnig? Woher willst du wissen, was es wird? Hast du irgendeinen verdammten Zaubertest gemacht? Willst du MICH FERTIGMACHEN?"

„Hab ich nihicht…", sang Ginny und wedelte mit dem Teststreifen, als sie aus dem Bad in Zimmer kam.

„Was hast du da?"

„Den Test, sonst nichts. Ich hab ihn genauso gemacht, wie du mir zwanzigmal erklärt hast."

„Und was hast du DANN GEMACHT?"

„Gewartet."

„ICH BRING DICH GLEICH UM! WAS IST DABEI RAUSGEKOMMEN?"

„Hab ich doch schon gesagt! Ein Mädchen!"

Hermione sprang auf, was sie leicht schwindelig werden ließ, und baute sich vor ihrer Freundin auf.

„Der Test KANN so etwas nicht anzeigen. Gib ihn her! Sonst weiß ich so viel wie vorher. Ich flipp gleich aus." Sie war echt mit den Nerven am Ende.

Ginny blieb ganz locker stehen.

„Hier sieh doch…da ist _ein_ rosa Streifen! Wenn im anderen Feld noch einer gewesen wäre, wären es doch sicher Zwillinge...wobei...wie hätten die das bei Drillingen..."

„HÖR AUF ZU QUATSCHEN."

„Wir können eh nichts mehr ändern."

Hermione lief ins Bad, holte ihre Sachen, las den kurzen Abschnitt, der ihre Vermutung bestätigte, und drückte Ginny die leere Verpackung samt Beipackzettel gegen die Brust.

„Lies, verdammt! Lies WEITER! Weiter unten! Und zwar jetzt und RICHTIG!"

Ginny las und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Uhuuups!"

„UHUUUPS? Ist das ALLES, was du dazu sagst? Ich hatte fast einen HERZINFARKT! Was steht da, hm? Ich hatte gesagt, du sollst es VORHER lesen, meine Güte."

„Hab ich doch…überflogen", gab sie kleinlaut zu. Dennoch hätte sie fast lachen müssen, was sie um ihrer Sicherheit willen krampfhaft versuchte, nicht zu tun.

„Ich dachte, rosa und blau…du weißt schon."

„DIE STREIFEN SIND IMMER ROSA. Stell dir vor, MISS, ich hätte _ihm_ gesagt, _hör zu, mir ist da ein Missgeschick passiert: Es wird ein Mädchen_…hm? Und zwei Stunden später _ach entschuldige, Ginny hat sich nur vertan_. Was denkst du, wäre dann passiert?"

„Ähm…Katastrophe?" Sie trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Katastrophe?! ES WÄRE EIN VERDAMMTER WELTUNTERGANG GEWESEN! Nach seiner Reaktion hätte ich vermutlich um einen _Crucio_ gebettelt, und DU SAGT _ÄHM_? Boah, Ginnyyy. WAS steht da? Lies es nochmal!"

Hermione tippte auf den Zettel, den Ginny immer noch an ihre Brust presste.

„Erscheint nach der oben genannten Wartezeit _ein_ schmaler, rosafarbener Strich auf dem Testfeld, so bedeutet das, dass _keine_ Schwangerschaft vorliegt. Sollte das zweite…"

„Das reicht. Es reicht. Mir reicht's. Warte ab, bis wir uns wiedersehen, MISS."

Sagte es, verließ das Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ginny stand erstarrt im Zimmer und fächerte sich mit dem Beipackzettel Luft zu. Anschließend brach sie in Gelächter aus – hätte sich Hermione bloß selber sehen können. Und dann begann sie sich zu fragen, ob ihre Freundin wirklich sauer war oder _nur_...völlig...nervenlos.

* * *

Beim Mittagessen trafen sie sich alle wieder. Hermione ging sogar auch hin und hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Wenn es nicht so eine ernste Situation gewesen wäre, hätte man ja fast über Ginny lachen können. Wirklich nur fast. Nicht auszudenken, hätte sie es nicht nachgeprüft und Severus gebeichtet, was ihr für ein fataler Fehler unterlaufen war. Zu allem Überfluss war er ihr auch nochmal im Flur begegnet und hatte sofort gemerkt, dass sie offenbar völlig vor Wut schäumte.

Sie hatte sich mit der Erklärung herausreden können, das Ginny im Bad eine Katastrophe verursacht hatte und Severus hatte nichts weiter als ein abfälliges „Weiberkram" dazu gesagt. Glück im Unglück, und sie hatte nicht einmal gelogen. Jetzt musste sie nur aufpassen, da er sich ausgerechnet heute ausgesucht hatte, zum Mittagessen zu erscheinen, was er an Wochenenden nur sehr selten tat. Entweder wollte er sie im Auge behalten oder er mochte das Essen. Hermione beschloss sich zu merken, was es gab: Französischen Quiche.

Neben Ron war noch ein Platz frei und sie setzte sich umständlich hin.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Vormittag? Wieder lernen?", fragte er, um etwas zu sagen zu haben. Natürlich hatte er in letzter Zeit mitbekommen, dass Hermione wieder so war wie früher, aber eben nicht ganz so wie früher. Weder er noch Harry hatten sich in den vergangenen Wochen getraut – seit es ihr offensichtlich wieder besser ging – mehr als nur das Übliche oder allgemeine Dinge zu fragen, und Harry schwor hoch und heilig, nicht mehr zu wissen, auch nicht von Ginny.

Die hielt ihr Versprechen ein und verriet nichts, was sie nicht durfte, schließlich war das ja nicht mal eben eine kleine Schwärmerei unter Schülern, sondern…sie wusste nicht, wie sie es nennen sollte, was da zwischen Snape – nein, _Verus_ nannte sie ihn, wenn es um die beiden ging – und Hermione abging. Sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, weiterhin von Verus zu sprechen, schließlich hatte sie ihn mit diesem Namen _kennen gelernt_ und außerdem zog sie ihre Freundin gerne – sehr gerne – damit auf, weil sie sich dann so schön aufregte. Hermione hatte Angst, dass jemand Rückschlüsse aus dem Namen ziehen konnte, und wenn Ginny sich dann ganz gespielt entrüstet und empört verteidigte, dass sie den Namen ja von ihr selbst hätte, wurde Hermione ganz kleinlaut und das ließ Ginny dann noch mehr lachen. Natürlich verließ der Name nie das Schlafzimmer, denn in der Öffentlichkeit sprach Ginny, wenn überhaupt, nur von _ihm_.

Jedenfalls benahm sich Ron in letzter Zeit äußerst…erwachsen, zuvorkommend und freundlich.

Ja, er hatte schon kapiert, dass ihm seine Schwester ziemlich direkt gesagt hatte, dass es sich bei Hermiones angeblichem Freund um jemand anderen handelte, doch seitdem hatte er kaum oder gar nichts mehr zu diesem Thema gehört. Vielleicht gab es ihn ja gar nicht mehr, sonst würde sie doch sicher mal das ein oder andere Wochenende aus Hogwarts verschwinden und ihn besuchen. Er war doch ein Muggel, den sie in den Ferien kennen gelernt hatte, oder? Klar, sie war oft nicht da, vor allem an den Abenden. Das war kein Wunder, denn sie lernte sicher wie verrückt für die Abschlussprüfungen – so war sie immer gewesen.

Vielleicht sollte er auch mal langsam anfangen damit. Vielleicht würde sich aus dieser Situation noch einmal etwas ergeben, vielleicht...wenn er wirklich zeigte, dass er gut lernen wollte, seinen Abschluss ernst nahm und bereit war, für ein Erwachsenenleben nach der Schule. Ja, das könnte ihr vielleicht gefallen. Nur heute war Wochenende und da hatte er andere Pläne.

„Kommst du mit nach Hogsmeade?"

„Nein, lass mal. Ich hatte heute schon genug _Ablenkung_.", sagte sie und schaute an Rons Rücken vorbei auf Ginny.

Die machte immer wieder einen herzzerreißenden Hundeblick und klimperte mit den Augen, was sie selbst zum Lachen brachte. Hermiones Mundwinkel zuckten, was ihrer Freundin nicht entging, und damit war wieder alles gut zwischen ihnen. Naja, soweit... Der Tag war ja noch nicht zu Ende.

„Ach bitte, Hermione. Es könnte ein schöner Nachmittag werden und du musst doch auch mal Pause machen. Komm schon, wie früher."

Ron wollte wirklich gerne einen schönen, normalen Nachmittag mit ihnen...mit ihr verbringen. Trotz seines Hundeblicks, den er fast genauso gut beherrschte wie seine Schwester, merkte Hermione, dass er sich ganz vernünftig verhielt und auch – für seine Verhältnisse – vernünftig sprach, also stimmte sie zu. Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihren Vater hatte sie nämlich immer noch nicht, so war Hogsmeade ihre letzte Chance, eines zu finden.

Das Blöde war nur, dass Severus Aufsicht hatte bei dem Ausflug. Das hatte er ihr vor dem Essen mit tödlich genervtem Blick gesagt. Zwar musste er sich nur um die unteren Klassen kümmern, das hieß aber nicht, dass sie sich nicht sehen oder nicht aufeinandertreffen würden. Egal, es würde keiner merken, warum auch.

Hermione konnte die schöne Maisonne wieder genießen. Der Test war vorüber und negativ. Was wollte man mehr? Sie würde ihn am nächsten Tag nochmal wiederholen – und zwar allein, denn sie hatte sich gleich drei aus der Apotheke mitgebracht. Sicher ist sicher. Dass sie zwei Tage überfällig war, hatte sie doch selber früher einleuchtend erklären können. So etwas konnte durch körperlichen oder emotionalen Stress oder durch einige andere Umwelteinflüsse durcheinander geraten, kein Grund zur weiteren Panik. Der emotionale Stress konnte bei ihr gar nicht höher gewesen sein seit der Entdeckung ihres...Leichtsinns.

* * *

Fröhlich gingen die vier Freunde in das gemütliche Zauberdörfchen, schauten hier und kauften da. Ginny entdeckte einen ganz bestimmten Laden, an dem sie nicht vorübergehen konnte und versuchte, alle hineinzudrängeln. Die Jungs weigerten sich beharrlich und erfolgreich und warteten draußen, bis die Mädels nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder aus dem Geschäft rauskamen. Ginny hielt freudestrahlend ein Päckchen in der Hand und Hermione schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Schwatzend standen sie noch vor der Tür und bemerkten nicht, dass ihr Lieblingsprofessor im Anmarsch war.

„Miss Weasley…", sprach er sie hinter dem Rücken an und sie machte vor Schreck einen Satz nach vorne, nicht ohne einen kleinen Schrei von sich zu geben.

„…gibt es etwas, das wir wissen sollten?"

„Wie meinen sie, Sir?"

Snape nickte mit dem Kopf auf das Ladenschild über der Tür.

_Witchbys & Wizbys – Alles für ihr zauberhaftes Baby_

Ginny war total neben der…Mütze.

„Oh…äh…nein, Sir, es gehört…_ihr_!"

Mit den Worten drückte sie Hermione das Päckchen in die Hand, das liebevoll mit Papier eingewickelt war, auf dem lauter Störche, Eulen und Hippogreife zu sehen waren und auch noch mit einer dicken, rosafarbenen Schleife verziert war.

Als sie sich selbst noch sprechen hörte, merkte sie, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.

‚Fehler, böser Fehler, fataler Fehler.' ging es sofort in ihrem Kopf rund.

Gleichzeitig zog Snape seine Augenbrauen in ungeahnte Höhen und fixierte Hermione.

„_Miss Granger_? Haben sie eine Erklärung?"

Die stand nur da und versuchte, Ginny nicht zu erwürgen. Die griff – Merlin sei Dank – ein.

„Oh…nein, nicht so wie _sie_ denken, Sir…Es…ich wollte es ihr nur zeigen…es ist für…"

„Ich warte, Weasley."

„...Ähm... Für Bill und Fleur…sie haben gestern...äh...Mum geeult, dass Fleur glaubt, dass sie...ein Baby bekommt."

„Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts!", mischte sich Ron ein und Ginny hätte ihm fast eine runtergehauen. „Warum hast du mir denn nichts gesagt. Und wann ist die Eule gekommen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Ron."

„Sie werden rot, Miss Weasley, das ist nie ein gutes Zeichen. Haben sie ihrer Erklärung noch etwas hinzuzufügen oder möchten sie sie noch einmal revidieren?"

„Ähm...nein, Sir."

„Ich werde sie beobachten, sie und natürlich auch Mr. Potter. Möchte _er_ vielleicht etwas ergänzen?"

„Nein, Sir, wieso?", fragte Harry ganz cool. Was immer Snape wollte, er war hier auf dem falschen Dampfer, soviel wusste er – hoffte er zu wissen.

„Miss Granger, haben _sie _noch etwas zu sagen? DAZU?"

Snape deutete auf das Päckchen, das sie immer noch so fest in der Hand hielt, dass sie es schon fast zusammengequetscht hatte.

„Nein, gewiss _nicht_, Professor."

„Nun denn, sie wissen, dass ich ein Auge auf sie haben werde", sagte er zu ihr gewandt, „und auf sie auch, Herrschaften – spätestens in ein paar Monaten. Guten Tag."

Mit wehendem Umhang ging er seines Weges und sie hörten ihn bald darauf eine Schar Zweitklässler zusammenstauchen, die vor dem Eberkopf herumschlichen.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Ron mit offenem Mund. Hat der etwa gedacht…du…? Oder noch schlimmer, Mine? Was geht denn in dem seinen Kopf vor? Meinte der, das wäre für ein Baby?

Seine Schwester rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Das _ist_ für ein Baby, Ron."

„Weiß ich auch, ich bin nicht dämlich. Aber er kann doch nicht denken, dass Mine schwanger ist. Wie das denn? Warum guckst du so? Was denn?"

„Nichts, gar nichts, Ron."

„Wie denn auch, Mine doch nicht!"

Ginny und Hermione gucken sich nur an und schüttelten dem Kopf.

„Soll ich dir erklären, wie das gemacht wird, Bruder?"

Ron bekam beinahe einen Hustenanfall. „Nein, verdammt. Was soll das. Aber..."

„Lass gut sein, Ron, es war doch nur Snape... Was sollte ich tun?"

„Stimmt das gar nicht mit Fleur?"

„Neiiin!"

„Warum hast du dann die Mütze gekauft?"

„Das war ein Spaß, Ron.", stöhnte Ginny. „Ich fand sie schön, nicht weniger und nicht mehr."

Hätte Ron gewusst, wie viel mehr dahinter steckte, hätte er sich vielleicht im Eberkopf betrunken...oder sonst wo ertränkt. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er leider gar nicht aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie das war...das Thema, das Snape – ausgerechnet Snape – da eben angeschnitten hatte.

Und dann bekam Ginny einen ihrer berühmten Lachanfälle und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Zu cool fand sie im Nachhinein, wie Snape geguckt hatte, wie ihm für eine Zehntelsekunde die Gesichtszüge entglitten waren und wie Ron sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was er gemeint hatte und schon gar nicht, dass er _DAS_ gemeint haben konnte.

Erst als Hermione ihr das Päckchen um die Ohren haute, konnte sie kurz aufhören, bevor sie wieder anfing. Schnell lief sie ein paar Schritte vor und damit weg von Hermione, die ihr hinterher rief, dass sie noch nicht fertig mit ihr sei und dann aber auch ein kleines bisschen lachen musste.

Ginny hakte sich immer noch kichernd bei Harry unter und der konnte mitlachen – Snapes Miene war wirklich zu entsetzt und damit für sie zu lustig gewesen. Trotzdem fragte er vorsichtshalber nach.

„Du bist doch nicht..."

„Harry! Fang du jetzt nicht auch noch an. Nein!"

„Schon gut, weiß ich doch. Und Mine doch..."

„HARRY!"

„Na _das_ könnte ich doch nicht wissen."

„Ist sie nicht."

„Du weißt aber gut Bescheid."

„Ja. Äh, nein, äh, ich meine, ich denke...nein, mit ihr ist alles...normal."

„Das hört sich so an, als wäre es wieder alles ok mit ihrem Freund?"

„Wieso?"

„Wenn du denkst, mit ihr sei alles normal, dann denke _ich_, dass sie...du weißt schon, mit ihm zusammen ist? Komm schon, wir sind Freunde."

„Frag sie doch. Wollten wir nicht einen schönen Tag haben?", versuchte Ginny abzulenken, denn sie sah ein paar mehr Fragen auf sich zukommen.

„Sonst könnte ich glatt heute Abend Kopfschmerzen haben."

„Was? Schatz, das ist nicht fair."

„Dann hör auf."

„Ok. Wie schön, mal kein Frauenabend heute?"

„Nein. Sie hat...zu tun."

„Lernen?"

„Oh...ich denke jaaah, sie wird wahrscheinlich wieder das ein oder andere lernen und vor allem wird sie das ein oder andere...durcharbeiten, wie ich sie kenne."

Innerlich grinste Ginny breit, denn sie wusste, dass Hermione heute Abend bei Severus sein würde.

Erst zum Abendessen waren sie wieder auf Hogwarts und sie setzten sich alle zusammen in die Große Halle. Es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, wenn sie sich jetzt schon aus dem Staub gemacht hätte. Deshalb setzte sie sich – wie es der Zufall wollte – wieder auf den freien Platz neben Ron und aß eine Kleinigkeit mit. Snape saß nicht beim Abendbrot, was nicht weiter ungewöhnlich war, aber sie hoffte, dass sie vielleicht mal endlich gemeinsam und nur zu zweit essen würden. Schon länger plante sie, ihm noch einmal etwas zu kochen, so wie sie es in den Ferien getan hatte. Sie wollte nur erst fragen und sich dann von den Elfen ein paar Zutaten geben lassen, anders war es kaum möglich.

„Du bist ja wieder ganz in Gedanken, Mine. Siehst du, war doch schön, dass du mitgekommen bist.

„Ja...soweit."

„Versteh schon, der blöde Snape musste ja mal wieder dazwischenfunken. Was hat der sich nur dabei gedacht. Glaubt, dass du... Unmöglich!"

‚Oh man', dachte Hermione. ‚Wenn Ron wüsste, wie _möglich_ das gewesen war bis heute Morgen, würde er seinen Pudding bis zum Lehrertisch spucken.'

„Lass dir von dem nicht die Laune verderben, hörst du?"

Ron wollte sie ehrlich aufmuntern und konnte ja gar nicht ahnen, wie tief er in den Nesseln saß.

„Nein, tue ich sicher nicht."

„Gut! Sag, es war schön heute und es ist Samstag. Ich weiß, du willst lernen und Harry und Ginny haben etwas anderes vor. Wir...ich meine...wir könnten doch eine Stunde gemeinsam lernen und anschließend machen wir noch etwas anderes...vielleicht einen Spaziergang oder so...was dir gefallen würde."

Hermione konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Wollte er wirklich lernen? Oder war das nur ein Vorwand für...ein...Date? Bei Merlin. Hatte sich Ginny nicht deutlich ausgedrückt oder musste er es von ihr selbst hören? Dazu hatte sie nur absolut keinen Nerv, weil sie sich auf ein Date mit Snape...mit Severus freute.

„Hör zu, Ron, lieb gemeint, danke. Heute nicht, ich habe echt noch einiges vor. Nicht nur lernen, sondern ich wollte noch etwas für Dads Geburtstag morgen vorbereiten, weißt du?"

„Oh ja...dann... Verstehe. Gratulier ihm dann von uns. Wann gehst du morgen?"

„Nach dem Frühstück, schätze ich."

„Dann bis morgen früh."

Mist, nicht aufgepasst. Sie würde doch höchstwahrscheinlich bei Severus übernachten und direkt von dort aus nach Hause verschwinden.

„Ähm...es kann auch sein, dass ich nicht frühstücken werde und gleich nach Hause appariere. Dann hab ich länger mit meiner Familie, weißt du."

„Na klar...die siehst du ja echt selten. Ich lass mich überraschen. Ob ich dir dann einen schönen Abend wünschen kann mit all der Arbeit..."

„Kannst du.", grinste Hermione und ging vor den anderen aus der Großen Halle, aus der ihr Ginny hinterher grinste.

* * *

„Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

„Nein, außer...guten Abend."

„Von heute Nachmittag vielleicht?"

„Nein, du?"

„Ich? Nein, ich will nur Antworten."

„Ach das mit dem Babyladen?", fragte sie scheinheilig.

„Was sonst."

„Das war doch nichts. Ginny findet die ganzen Sachen so süß und sie kann da kaum dran vorbeigehen – sie hat doch nur Brüder und hat nur ein Mützchen für ein Mädchen gekauft. Um Harry nicht in Panik zu versetzen, hat sie gesagt, das sei für Bill und Fleur. Es ist gar nichts...keiner ist schwanger, wie du vielleicht dachtest... So sind Mädchen...Frauen halt manchmal."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, glaubte aber ihrer Erklärung. Hin und wieder hatte er Molly, Tonks und noch ein paar andere Frauen bei ähnlichen Themen erwischt und er hatte es nie verstehen können, wie sie sich stundenlang über nicht vorhandene Babys, über Babyklamotten oder über alte Babyfotos unterhalten konnten.

Hätte er geahnt, dass Ginny Hermione das Mützchen wirklich geschenkt hatte und aus welchem Grund, hätte er mit Sicherheit nicht nur die Stirn gerunzelt. Aber das wusste er ja nicht.

„Weitere...Fragen?"

„Nein. Außer ob du Hunger hast."

Er hatte für beide von den Elfen ein wirklich leckeres Abendessen servieren lassen. Zum allerersten mal aßen sie gemeinsam in seiner Wohnung und es fühlte sich so gut an.

* * *

***Whitney Houston: „I Have Nothing"***

* * *

Und Ginny hatte recht gehabt, als sie sagte, Hermione würde an diesem Abend noch einiges lernen und durcharbeiten.

Sie lernte etwas über Ornithologie:

Severus' winzigen Steinkauz hatte sie nun schon während der Zeit hin und wieder gesehen und kennen gelernt. Nur seinen Namen hatte sie bisher immer komisch gefunden: _Harpyi_. Er erklärte ihr, dass Harpyien eine der größten Greifvogelarten der Erde und dass sie physisch die kräftigsten seien. Außerdem seien sie faszinierende Jäger und hätten einen bestechenden Blick. Den hatte der Kauz auch und der Gegensatz zu den riesigen Vögeln hatte ihn zum Lachen gebracht. Außerdem kämen Harpyien in der griechischen Mythologie vor, wo sie als vogelähnliche _Dämonen des Sturms_ bekannt waren. Da Harpyi noch nie einen Auftrag _nicht_ hatte erfüllen können, hatte er sich diesen Namen wirklich verdient.

Überaus schlau war er noch dazu. In dem großen Bad hatte er ein eigenes, hochgelegenes Fenster in der steinernen Mauer, immer offen zum Ein- und Ausflug, zudem einen Baum zum täglichen Schlaf. Immer, wenn Hermione mal das Bad hatte benutzen müssen in seiner Anwesenheit, hatte er sie kurz mit seinen bestechend gelben Augen angesehen und, als akzeptiere er sie, danach die Augen wieder geschlossen.

Als Severus und sie an diesem Abend küssend ins Bad eingefallen waren und begonnen hatten, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, hatte er einen kurzen, aber lauten Schrei verlauten lassen und hatte seine nächtliche Jagd eine halbe Stunde früher als üblich begonnen.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt lernte sie etwas zur Architektur:

Das Schloss bot eine Menge Platz, auch für Badezimmer. Die dunklen Steine waren – wie überall – auch hier verbaut worden und bildeten mit dem Baum, den Grünpflanzen, den zwei weiteren, hohen Fenstern aus Buntglas und den Kerzenhalten an der Wand einen wahrgewordenen Traum einer Frau. Für Severus war es schlicht und einfach ein Badezimmer mit Dusche und Wanne. Nur dass die Wanne eine im Boden eingelassene, runde Vertiefung aus ähnlich dunklen Steinen war, zu der drei Stufen hinunter führten. Zwar längst nicht so groß wie das Vertrauensschülerbad, aber dennoch mit Platz für drei oder vier Leute.

Die Zwei, die heute in das nach Kräutern duftende und schäumende Wasser stiegen, fühlten sich direkt mehr als wohl und ignorierten für den Rest der folgenden Stunde die Inneneinrichtung.

In dieser Stunde lernte sie etwas aus dem Fachgebiet der Wahrnehmungsphysiologie:

Nämlich dass die Aufmerksamkeit, die man den jeweiligen Reizen schenkt, welche einem geboten werden, eine entscheidende Rolle für das subjektive Erleben von Sinneseindrücken spielt.

Andere hätten das vielleicht anders formuliert:

Dadurch, dass die Anstrengung, die so ein liebevolles _Beisammensein_ mit sich brachte, durch die Schwerelosigkeit im Wasser beinahe vollständig wegfiel, konnte sie sich viel mehr auf ihre eigenen Empfindungen konzentrieren. Die waren so heftig, weil so neu und so intensiv, dass Severus wahrscheinlich Kratzspuren im Nacken davongetragen hatte. Man konnte die Lektion als einen der Höhepunkte des Abends bezeichnen, hätte es jemand gewusst.

Völlig und wohlig erwärmt, äußerlich und innerlich, legten sie sich gemeinsam Schlafen und dann kam das letzte Kapitel des Tages: Eines aus dem dicksten aller Bücher – der Psychologie:

Severus hatte die Flammen gelöscht und sie zu sich herangezogen, wie er es schon des Öfteren getan hatte, wenn sie bei ihm schlief. Das konnte sie zwar noch an zehn Fingern abzählen, aber es war nicht anders möglich gewesen. Dass sie überhaupt über Nacht bei ihm bleiben durfte, war schon mehr, als sie sich je erhofft hatte, deshalb kam die folgende Lektion auch so unerwartet.

Sie hatte den ersten Trank von ihm genommen und ihn gut vertragen. Mit viel Mühe und Geduld hatte er stundenlang für sie – für sie beide – gebraut und die Phiolen in den kleinen Nachtschrank gestellt, der auf ihrer Seite des Bettes stand. Das bedeutete ihr viel, denn das hieß, dass sie wohl öfter bei ihm sein dürfte.

Und dann kam ein weiterer Höhepunkt – ein unglaublicher, einer fürs Herz und für die Zukunft. Nachdem sie minutenlang still so dagelegen hatte, sagte er:

„_Ras al Ghul_."

"Wie bitte? Tut mir leid, ich habe kein Wort verstanden."

„Das ist der eigentlich arabische Name eines Sternes im Perseus und bedeutet _Haupt des Dämonen_."

Sie war immer wieder beeindruckt von seinem immensen Wissen auf so vielen Gebieten.

„Ich versuche es mir zu merken.", flüsterte sie und zog seine Hand hoch zu ihrem Mund, um sie zu küssen, die er ihr zuvor von hinten auf den Bauch gelegt hatte.

Severus küsste sie in den Nacken und flüsterte ebenfalls.

„Das solltest du auch. Es ist das Passwort für meine Wohnung."

Minuten des Schweigens waren vergangen, bis sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte und ihn so innig küsste, dass er wünschte, es würde nie enden.

Zusammenfassend könnte man sagen, dass Hermione an diesem Abend wirklich unglaublich viel gelernt hatte – Schönes, Traumhaftes, Intensives und...Liebevolles. Nur eines nicht: Absolut nichts für die Schule, sondern fürs Leben – für ein Leben mit Severus.

* * *

Am Sonntagmorgen frühstückten sie gemeinsam und dann machte sie sich auf zum Geburtstag ihres Vaters. Zwar hatte sie noch einmal versucht, ihn zum Mitkommen zu überreden, natürlich erfolglos. Er wollte die Zeit nutzen, um den Stapel Aufsätze zu korrigieren, die sich schon in bedrohlicher Menge auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten.

Sie nahm die Geschenke aus Hogsmeade – einen schwebenden Rasierapparat, der sich selbst reinigte und eine Zahnbürste, die ihren Besitzer wiedererkannte und einen Alarmton von sich gab, vergaß man das Zähneputzen – und spazierte in strahlendem Sonnenschein über die Wiesen vor die Tore Hogwarts'.

Ron war gerade vom späten Frühstück wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt und sah durch Zufall Hermione über die Ländereien gehen. Er wunderte sich noch, dass sie nicht früher gegangen war, überlegte aber dann, dass sie heute morgen vielleicht noch weitergelernt hätte. Schön sah sie aus – sie hatte einen langen, dunkelroten Rock an, ein weißes Top, soweit er sehen konnte, und eine leichte, taillierte Bluse darüber, die sie aber nicht zugemacht hatte. Eine weiße Blüte steckte in ihrem offenen, glatten Haar und... Ron seufzte. Sie sah echt hübsch aus. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag, dachte er. Viele gemeinsame Schulstunden.

* * *

***Sister Sledge: „We Are Family"***

* * *

„Der Hund wird langsam verrückt, Oma!"

„Ich auch, wenn du mich immer Oma nennst, Samir!"

Emma lief im hintersten Teil von Familie Grangers Garten hin und her, auf und ab und wedelte heftig mit dem Schwanz.

„Kaninchen?"

„Nein, das macht sie nie. Lass sie doch. Erzähl mir lieber mal etwas über dein Studium. Wo ist deine Freundin Flora eigentlich? Ich freue mich, dass ich sie mal wiedersehe."

Mrs. Tenerhale schlenderte mit ihrem Enkel über sie Wiese. Ihre Töchter bereiteten das Essen vor und die Männer unterhielten sich vermutlich und übersahen bewusst oder unbewusst, dass vielleicht noch mehr zu tun sei.

„Sie ist drin bei Tante Rose und hilft ihr, weil sie so gerne Salate macht. Außerdem ist sie froh, wenn sie etwas zu tun hat, weil sie bei neuen Leuten recht schüchtern ist."

„So ein Quatsch, wir kennen sie fast schon ein Jahr. Wir sind ganz normal, sag ihr das. Ach, ich mach das schon. Sie ist so ein nettes Mädchen. Und, was läuft an der Uni?"

„Letzte Woche…"

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und Hermione landete neben einem Fliederstrauch in der hinteren Ecke des Gartens – und direkt vor Sam und Jean, weil sie auf ihrer Runde gerade wieder dort angekommen waren, wo Emma immer noch ganz nervös umherlief.

„Scheiße!", schrie Sam und machte einen Satz zurück.

„Sam!", empörte sich Mrs. Tenerhale mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Irgendwann werde ich wegen dir einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, Cousine! Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben, _OMA_?"

„Ich habe Emma beobachtet, du nicht? Sie hat es schon gespürt, vermute ich. Außerdem wussten wir doch, dass sie kommt."

„Doch nicht _wo_!", ärgerte sich Sam, eigentlich über sich selbst.

„Hallooo…ich bin daaa…"

„Entschuldige, Liebes."

„Ja, sorry, Cousinchen."

„Schon gut, ich…"

Sie wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Wo ist er?", fragten Sam und Jean im Chor und schauten sich daraufhin völlig entsetzt an. Keiner von beiden hatte nachgedacht, dass eigentlich keiner darüber reden sollte.

„Was weißt du?", fragte Mrs. Tenerhale sogleich.

„Was weißt _DU_?", konterte er.

Hermione blickte von einem zum anderen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sagt mal, geht's noch?"

Sie beachteten sie gar nicht.

„Ich weiß nichts."

„Dann weiß ich genauso viel. Sag schon!"

Sam war seit dem letzten Treffen mit Hermione ganz gespannt. Verraten hatte sie nichts, aber ohne Worte hatten sie sich verstanden und er hatte es bis dahin akzeptiert. Jetzt siegte die Neugierde, da Oma auch etwas zu wissen schien. Das ging ja mal gar nicht! Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er vermutet, dass es einer aus ihrer Schule sein musste, und jetzt schien seine Ahnung bestätigt, denn Oma hatte genauso erwartet, dass sie jemanden auf die magische Weise mitbringen würde.

„Oma! Komm schon!"

„So mal gar nicht, Sam! Wir wissen alle nichts."

„Dann hättest du nicht gefragt."

„Ich glaub das alles nicht!", empörte sich Hermione. „Wo ist Dad? Vielleicht freut der sich, mich zu sehen." Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie über die Wiese zum Haus.

„Minchen…", rief Sam und lief hinter ihr her. „Bleib mal stehen."

Großmutter und Emma gingen auch gleich mit.

„Ihr seid unmöglich."

„Jep."

Sie umarmten sich herzlich und Hermione schrie, als sie von ihrem Cousin herumgewirbelt wurde.

„Na, wie geht's dir mit…dir?"

„Gut. Danke. Und ich weiß echt nicht, was ihr meint."

„Ne klar, mit so einem IQ wie du kann man ja nicht alles wissen."

„Flubberwürmer sind mir lieber als du."

„Diese schleimigen Dinger, von denen du früher immer erzählt hast? _Das_ tut weh, Cousine, wirklich."

„Ach was."

„Jetzt mal im Ernst. Alles klar bei dir? Du strahlst."

„Tue ich nicht."

„Tust du doch. Was macht er, der nicht vorhanden ist?"

„Nichts, verschwinde. Wo ist Flora?"

„Drinnen."

„Geh mal zu ihr. Los!"

„Damit bist du nicht von der Angel!", drohte Sam und ging tatsächlich ins Haus.

Jetzt hatte sie etwas Zeit, mit ihrer Großmutter zu reden. Die hatte ja nur einen Brief bekommen und hätte sie nicht zusätzlich den von Hermiones Freundin Ginny gehabt, würde sie wirklich nicht genug wissen.

„Du strahlst, da hat er recht. Alles gut bei euch?"

„Ja.", sagte Hermione nur und grinste breit.

„Das reicht mir, Liebes – ich kann es sehen, und zwar überall!"

„Überall?"

„Überall."

„Oh je."

„Lass mal, keine falsche Scheu. Hat er dich mal zu sich eingeladen?"

„Ja." Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Du bekommst etwas Farbe, Liebes, das freut mich. Dann wird dich sicher deine Freundin vermissen, wenn du jetzt öfter bei ihm...bist."

„Äh..."

„Ich habe ins..." Jean kicherte und war stolz auf ihre treffende Wortwahl. „...ins _Schwarze_ getroffen, nicht wahr?"

„Jaaah."

„Wie mich das freut. Lass uns schauen, ob wir was tun können."

Gemeinsam gingen sie erst einmal ins Haus und es gab eine große Wiedersehensfreude.

Hermione war froh, dass sie früher als geplant gekommen war, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass die Party schon mittags losgehen würde, weil für abends ein Unwetter angekündigt war. Noch strahlte die Maisonne vom Himmel und langsam trudelten die anderen Gäste ein. Außer der Verwandtschaft waren noch ein paar Freunde und Kollegen ihrer Eltern eingeladen – darunter natürlich auch der nette Assistenzarzt Dr. Parker. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

* * *

Dadurch, dass genug Leute zum Plaudern da waren, war es nicht so unangenehm mit Nat, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Außerdem ging das unangenehme Gefühl nur von ihr aus, er konnte gar nichts dazu, weil er gar nicht wusste, dass sie ihn mal ganz...gut gefunden hatte.

Es wurde ein schöner, lustiger Tag. Ihr Vater hatte sich wie ein kleines Kind über die Geschenke gefreut, die er natürlich nur der Familie vorführen konnte und Emma tat das Übrige, die Gesellschaft zu unterhalten. Reichlich gefüttert wurde sie auch und man wunderte sich, wie sie das alles vertragen konnte. Gut, dass sie alle im Garten saßen.

Das Würstchen von Dr. Parker hatte sie restlos und in Windeseile verputzt und wartete nun geduldig...nein, ungeduldig auf den nächsten Happen. Der kam, denn Sam hatte ein Einsehen mir ihr.

„Hier, du Hund...genieß die Party." Er hatte nur einmal abgebissen und reichte Emma die Bratwurst, davon gab es noch genug auf dem Grill.

Voller Freude ging sie auf ihn zu und dann... ließ sie mit der Wurst in der Schnauze einen seltsamen Jauler los und drehte sich schlagartig um.

Emma ließ plötzlich das halbe Würstchen auf die Wiese fallen, bellte einmal laut und rannte Richtung Haus.

Die, die es mitbekommen hatten, verstanden die Welt nicht mehr. _Irritiert_ folgten dem Hund etliche Augenpaare und Mrs. Tenerhale begann, _interessiert_ zu sein. Gut, Emma war etwas Besonderes, aber ein Würstchen hatte sie selten oder nie liegengelassen.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragten drei Leute gleichzeitig.

„Willst du nicht mal nachsehen?", fragte Mr. Granger ein wenig besorgt. Nicht dass er Angst hatte, sie würde drinnen etwas anstellen, aber wer weiß...Hunde hatten einen guten Instinkt.

Hermione hatte das Schauspiel auch mitbekommen und dachte sich eigentlich nur, dass Emma vielleicht gerade wieder die glorreiche Idee gekommen war, sich auf ihrem Bett zu wälzen und sich dann der Länge nach hinzulegen – nur um sich dann daran zu erinnern, ihr Würstchen zu holen und es _auf_ dem Bett zu fressen. Kichernd schüttelte sie den Kopf, weil sie die Bilder allzu deutlich vor Augen sah.

Die meisten gingen wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nach, nur Mrs. Tenerhale stand auf, um ins Haus zu gehen, dem keiner irgendeine Bedeutung beimaß. Ohne zu rufen ging sie im Haus umher und fand den Hund nicht – zumindest nicht in der unteren Etage. Dann konnte sie nur oben sein und vielleicht tatsächlich wieder mal auf Hermiones Bett liegen, wie sie es öfter tat, wenn man vergaß, die Türen zu schließen.

Die letzten Stufen hatte sie noch vor sich, als sie schon Emma am Treppenansatz stehen sah, wie sie heftig hechelte und mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Unruhig tippelte sie mit ihren Pfoten, drehte sich um, um zwei Schritte zu machen, und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrem Frauchen.

„Willst du mir was zeigen, Hund? Ich dachte, du hättest eine gute Erziehung genossen. Hoffentlich hast du hier oben kein weiteres Würstchen versteckt."

Nein, das konnte man wirklich nicht sagen...sie hatte keine Wurst versteckt, auch keine gefunden, sondern etwas...anderes.

Mrs. Tenerhale folgte ihrem Hund, der tatsächlich in Hermiones Zimmer gehen wollte.

‚Also doch', dachte sie und holte schon mal ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hose, um das Würstchen, oder was es auch immer sein mochte, einzustecken.

„Emma, was hast du… OH! Guter Hund, _bester_ Hund!"

Wie gut, dass sie nicht so schreckhaft war wie andere Damen ihres Alters.

Ihr Gegenüber schaute nur zur Decke und seufzte.

„Ich freue mich wirklich, sie wiederzusehen.", strahlte Mrs. Tenerhale und streckte ihre Hand zum Gruß aus.

„Ich..."

„Die sind alle draußen. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen."

Emma umkreiste ganz aufgeregt den neuen Gast und blieb dann vor ihm sitzen, jaulte und setzte ein paar mal an, bevor sie sich traute, den ersten Beller von sich zu geben. Bald folgte der zweite, dann der dritte. Um den vierten zu verhindern, seufzte der Besucher erneut und tätschelte kurz ihren Kopf. Daraufhin ging ihr Schwanz noch freudiger hin und her und ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Das erste Aufeinandertreffen nach ihrem _Treffen_ und er fühlte sich fast genauso unbehaglich wie letztens. Ob sie jetzt noch mehr wüsste? Inständig hoffte er, dass Hermione nur erzählt hatte – und das hatte sie mit Sicherheit, wenn vielleicht auch nur auf Drängen einer gewissen Mrs. Tenerhale – dass sie sich wieder vertragen hatten.

Für einen kurzen Moment zog er einen kleinen, ganz kleinen _Legilimens_ in Betracht, verwarf es aber sogleich wieder. Erstens weil sie, so wie sie eben war, es vielleicht doch merken würde und zweitens, weil es sich einfach nicht gehörte. Er hatte sich geändert, nein, er war wieder er selbst.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Gut, danke."

„Nun denn, Mr. Snape, wo sie schon mal da sind… Mir liegt noch etwas auf dem Herzen."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Jean räusperte sich und für ihn war es ein seltsamer Anblick, sie auf einmal nervös zu sehen. Sie drehte sich zum Fenster und schaute in den Vordergarten. Gut, dass die ganze Gesellschaft hinter dem Haus versammelt war…geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken von der Straße.

„Ich war nie anders, Mr. Snape, ich habe immer mit Herz und Intuition gehandelt. Natürlich auch mit Verstand, aber niemals ohne Gefühl, verstehen sie? Was ich sagen will ist, dass…nein, es tut mir nicht leid, dass ich zu ihnen gekommen bin. Vielleicht die Art und Weise, so…unangekündigt. Aber sie wissen selbst, dass meine Möglichkeiten sehr begrenzt sind, sie zu erreichen, und als keine Eulenantwort kam, konnte ich nicht anders. Es ging um Hermione und noch viel wichtiger, um euch beide. Das konnte ich nicht so hinnehmen, denn ich habe gesehen…"

„Bitte, Mrs. Tenerhale."

„Lassen sie mich es noch zu Ende…"

„Das ist nicht nötig.", sagte er strenger als er vorhatte und sie erkannte wieder den Professor in ihm, den sie eigentlich nie erlebt hatte.

„Ich muss… Es war gut, dass sie gekommen sind."

Jean drehte sich um und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, wo sie sehen konnte, dass er meinte, was er sagte. Trotzdem war sie überrascht.

„Ich glaube auch, hm? Hermione lacht wieder und sie…ihnen geht es auch besser, nicht wahr? Sie brauchen nicht zu antworten, ich sehe es. Wollen sie nicht doch mit runter kommen?"

„Nein."

„Nein, müssen sie nicht. Nicht jetzt. Ein privaterer Rahmen ist dafür viel geeigneter. Aber gewöhnen sie sich schon mal an das Haus, es könnte ihr zweites Zuhause werden. Ich rufe Hermione, einverstanden?"

Snape nickte nur und zeigte ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln.

Fast war sie aus der Tür, da drehte sie sich nochmal um.

„Das mit meinem Geschenk…war übrigens kein Scherz, Mr. Snape. Damit mache ich keine."

Schlagartig verschwand sein Lächeln, das konnte sie nur nicht mehr sehen. Er trat ans Fenster und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Geschenk, ein zweites Zuhause…was kommt als nächstes?", flüsterte er vor sich hin.

* * *

„Liebes, komm mal her."

„Kann ich dir etwas holen, Oma?"

„Nein, nein, danke. Du kannst etwas anderes für mich tun. Geh doch mal ins Haus, hoch in dein Zimmer. Am besten sofort und unauffällig."

„Wieso? Hast du da noch etwas für Dad, das ich…"

„Nein. Los, geh jetzt! Du wirst schon wissen, was ich meine."

Mit einem fragenden Blick über der Schulter ging Hermione betont langsam und lässig ins Haus, stieg die Stufen hoch, öffnete ihre Zimmertür und konnte gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken.

* * *

Als Hermione weg war, ging ihre Großmutter ebenso betont lässig und ganz nebenbei an den Tisch mit dem Essen, nahm sich einen neuen Teller und häufte ihn bis zum Rand voll mit zweierlei Salaten, einem Steak und einer Grillwurst. Eine kleine Schüssel voll mit Weincreme als Nachtisch und eine Flasche Wasser vergaß sie auch nicht und balancierte alles in Richtung Haus.

„Oma!"

‚Mist', dachte sie.

„Dein Teller steht noch an deinem Platz. Hast du das vergessen?"

„Oh...ähm...ja...nein..."

Sam kicherte. „Wirst du etwa alt?"

„So alt wie ich wirst du nie werden, wenn du das nicht zurücknimmst!"

„Ich hab schon aufgegessen und jetzt möchte ich noch etwas. Wir haben genug Pappteller, da konnte ich mir doch einen neuen nehmen. Wollte mich vorne ein bisschen auf die Treppe setzen und den Garten genießen."

„Wir haben hier hinten auch Garten."

„Den hab ich den ganzen Morgen schon gesehen. Jetzt will ich eine andere Perspektive." ‚Was für eine dämliche Erklärung', dachte sie.

„Schön, ich komme mit dir. Flora unterhält sich gerade so gut mit allen, endlich mal. Ein guter Grund, dass _wir_ uns mal unterhalten. Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, was du über Mines Freund weißt."

Meine Güte, sie musste ihren Enkel unbedingt loswerden, sonst könnte sie den so liebevoll gehäuften Teller nicht...an den Mann bringen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr als vor ein paar Stunden – und wenn du mich noch einmal darauf ansprichst, enterbe ich dich."

„Sicher, Oma..."

„Nicht so frech. Und jetzt sei so gut und hol mir noch etwas Brot, das habe ich vergessen."

„Mach ich."

Gut, der war für ein paar Sekunden abgelenkt. Flugs eilte sie zur Eingangstür und balancierte den Teller und alles andere die Treppen hinauf. Sie hörte Sam unten rufen, ignorierte ihn aber gekonnt. In der Zeit konnte sie sich eine weitere Ausrede einfallen lassen.

* * *

„Wie…was…?"

„Zuerst: Tür zu! Der Portschlüssel aus dem Labor war immer noch aktiv. Hättest du ihn nicht längst _de_aktivieren sollen?", sagte er mit vermeintlich strenger Miene.

„Ähm…ganz vergessen. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du vor mir stehst."

„So?", meinte ihr Gegenüber und grinste ganz leicht. „Nachhilfe?"

Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern küsste sie.

„Kannst du es jetzt glauben?"

„Oh jaaa. Willst du mit runterkommen?"

„Nein, Hermione. Ich…habe hier etwas für deinen Vater, das vielleicht passend ist. Gib ihm das und sag, es ist von dir."

„Auf keinen Fall, das mache ich nicht. Was ist es?"

„Bücher."

„Klar", grinste sie. „Du hast sie sogar eingepackt. Danke."

„Wozu ein Zauberstab alles gut ist."

„Bleibst du wenigstens noch?"

„Du solltest wieder zu deiner Familie gehen. Ich habe noch viel zu tun und außerdem sehen wir uns heute Abend, wenn du magst."

Hermione freute sich über die Initiative seinerseits. „Ja sicher mag ich. Die Feier ist heute Abend sowieso vorbei, weil morgen jeder arbeiten muss. Außerdem ist ein Unwetter angekündigt. Schön, dass du da warst."

„Wenn…"

In dem Moment klopfte es leise an der Tür und sie hörten eine Stimme vom Flur.

„Liebes, kannst du kurz schauen oder störe ich?"

„Du kannst reinkommen. Wieso solltest du stören?"

„Naja, falls ihr euch gerade…_unterhaltet_. Hier, Mr. Snape, ich habe ihnen etwas zu essen ausgesucht, wenn sie erlauben. Wenn sie schon nicht zu uns kommen wollen... Mögen sie Salat und Steak?"

„Wer soll diese Massen essen?"

„Es ist doch nur ein Teller voll, von jedem etwas, und ich denke, dass sie wohl kaum selber einen Nachschlag holen?"

Den giftigen Blick bekam er nur halbwegs glaubwürdig hin und nahm den Teller an. Seine Nemesis war wieder da und er hatte wie immer nichts entgegenzusetzen.

„Guten Appetit. Ich gehe wieder hinunter, damit ich sie ablenken kann. Sehen wir uns noch, Mr. Snape?"

„Ich…fürchte, heute nicht mehr."

„Schade, aber ich verstehe sie. Bis bald und kommen sie gut nach Hause."

Severus ließ es sich tatsächlich schmecken und Hermione stibitzte sich hin und wieder eine Gabel voll Salat. Hier hatte alles angefangen und es fühlte sich so gut an, wieder mit ihm hier zu sitzen, so ganz, so fast normal wie mit einem...Freund.

Bald darauf verabschiedete er sich und nahm den zweiten Portschlüssel, der immer noch in ihrer Kommode lag.

Glücklich rannte sie zurück zu ihrer Familie in den Garten.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte ihr Vater, der sie schon vermisst hatte. „Ich sehe dich schon so selten und dann..."

„Hier, ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich."

„Danach hast du gesucht?"

„Nein, aber... Ach, mach es einfach auf."

Sie war zu neugierig, was Severus für ihren Dad gefunden hatte und die anderen wurden auch aufmerksam, was das wohl für ein so ungewöhnlich verpacktes Geschenk war.

Ungeduldig ging sie kurz weg und holte sich ein Schüsselchen mit Nachtisch – Weincreme mit Schokostreuseln – da hörte sie ihren Vater.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich! Rose! Nat! Kommt mal her."

Auch Hermione eilte hin und schaute ihm über die Schulter und wusste erst gar nicht, was das für Bücher waren. Zwei relativ schmale Bücher hielt er in der Hand, die scheinbar uralt und in Leder gebunden waren. Die Seiten waren aus Pergament und die Schrift schien älter als der Buchdruck. Bei näherem Hinsehen konnte sie auf einem griechische Schriftzeichen erkennen und ihr blieb nichts anderes, als abzuwarten, was ihr Vater zu erklären hatte.

Allerdings schien sie sich gedulden zu müssen, denn ihre Mutter und Dr. Parker steckten die Köpfe so nah zusammen, dass ihr die Sicht versperrt wurde.

„Das ist unglaublich...wenn das stimmt...", hörte sie Nat sagen. Und ihre Mutter sagte nur „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, ich habe das noch nie gesehen."

Severus hatte sicher gedacht, ihr Vater würde die Bücher alleine auspacken. Kein Wunder, er war Geburtstagspartys nicht gewohnt und konnte nicht ahnen, wie gerne die Familie zusammen war.

„Das ist unglaublich.", wiederholte sich Nat und starrte auf das erste der beiden Bücher. „_Archigenes_ gilt als einer der ersten Zahnheilkundler der Antike. Das lernt jeder im Studium. Seine Schriften sind nur bruchstückhaft überliefert, aber das hier...scheint komplett!"

„Hier steht, dass es eine der vier noch existierenden Original-Abschriften ist. Ja, Nat, im Gegensatz zu dir mussten wir noch griechisch lernen."

„Schon gut, hier ist auch eine Übersetzung."

„Tatsächlich."

Das andere Buch schien ähnlich wertvoll und bahnbrechend zu sein – zumindest für diese Welt. Zwar konnten sie sich nicht erklären, wie das möglich sei, doch sie wirkten so unsagbar echt.

„Hermione, wo hast du sie her?", fragten die Mediziner beinahe im Chor und konnten ihr Erstaunen, ihre Neugierde und ihr Entsetzen kaum verbergen. Die Frage musste wohl kommen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Sie wollte und konnte nicht lügen, denn ihr fiel nichts Plausibles ein.

„Die...hat mir ein Lehrer für dich gegeben als Geschenk. Er...hat zufällig mitbekommen, dass du Geburtstag hast und dann...hat er sie wohl...herausgesucht."

„Herausgesucht? Ein Lehrer?" Die Fragezeichen auf Mr. Grangers Gesicht wurden immer größer – und nicht nur auf seinem.

„Jaaah, wahrscheinlich aus der Bibliothek."

Das war der Erklärungen noch nicht genug. „Ähm, es ist eine sehr, sehr alte Schule mit einer Bibliothek, die wohl einige verborgene Schätze schon...zutage gebracht hat. Einige wenige.", erläuterte sie mit Blick auf die anderen Kollegen seiner Eltern.

„So etwas muss doch erforscht werden. Wir müssten die Fakultät der Universität informieren und..."

Hermione musste schnell reagieren. Da würde sie nicht mehr so leicht rauskommen, ohne ihre Welt zu verraten und sich in endlose, total unlogische Erklärungen zu verstricken, die ihr keiner außer den Eingeweihten glauben würde. Schnell nahm sie ihrem Vater die Bücher aus der Hand und zückte unglaublich schnell den Zauberstab aus dem hinteren Bund ihres Rocks. Sie wollte nicht, aber sie musste.

„_Obliviate_!"

Mit größter Konzentration hatte sie allen Anwesenden die Erinnerung an die Bücher genommen und beschloss, dass sie sie ihren Eltern geben würde, wenn sie mal alleine waren. Das war die einzigste Lösung.

* * *

Der Nachmittag blieb danach weiterhin gesellig und lustig und als sie von weitem das erste Donnergrollen hörten, begannen sie gemeinsam, die Sachen ins Haus zu tragen und sich zu verabschieden.

„Lass das Wiedersehen nicht zu lange dauern, Hermione.", hörte sie von Vielen – vom Mum und Dad, von Sam und Flora und natürlich von Großmutter. Emma sagte es auf ihre Weise.

Dummerweise schloss sich auch Nat an, der ihr die Hand reichte und sie länger festhielt als nötig. „Sehen wir uns bald mal wieder?"

„Mag sein, ich bin ja hin und wieder hier."

„Lass es nicht zu lange dauern.", lächelte er ihr zu und sie beeilte sich, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

* * *

Sam wäre nicht Sam, wenn er alles auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

„Oma, du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, was du mit dem vollen Teller gemacht hast. Du bist einfach verschwunden und ich stand dumm wie und mit einem Brot im Garten.", sagte er, als sie alle am Gartentörchen standen und sich eigentlich schon verabschiedet hatten.

Jean lachte laut. Das war ihr Enkel, wie er leibt und lebt. Sie deutete ihm mit einem Finger, näher zu ihr zu kommen, damit sie ihm etwas zuflüstern konnte.

„Wenn du das weitererzählst, was ich dir jetzt sage, zwinge ich dich zu einem Tanzkurs im Theater, und zwar bei Jay, wenn du weißt, wen ich meine."

Sam schluckte. Er kannte Jay, den Paradiesvogel. Nein, was auch immer sie erzählen würde, er würde schweigen wie ein Grab.

„Mines Freund war oben und hat kurz für Hugo ein Geschenk gebracht. Weil er nicht runterkommen wollte, hab ich ihm etwas zu essen gebracht, so konnte er wenigstens ein bisschen mitfeiern."

Ihm klappte der Unterkiefer runter „Verdammt, OMA, GEHT'S DIR NOCH GUT?"

„Nana, Sohn, wie sprichst du mit deiner Großmutter. Entschuldige dich."

„Schon gut, Isaac, er ist nur etwas...verwirrt. Alles gut.", sagte sie schnell und wieder einmal breit grinsend.

Sam machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er Wahnsinns-Zahnschmerzen.

„Ich glaub das nicht, ich glaub das nicht...das verzeihe ich dir nie... ER war da?"

„Oh ja, Sam, er war da, und wie. Machs gut, Junge. Und denk an mein Geschenk an dich...den Tanzkurs."

„Warte nur ab, bis wir uns wiedersehen, Oma!"

* * *

Hermione nahm nicht ihren Portschlüssel, weil sie ihn seit den Ferien nicht mehr benutzt hatte und sie nicht wirklich wusste, wo er sie hinbefördern würde, wenn sie an _Zuhause_ dachte. Deshalb apparierte sie aus ihrem Zimmer vor die Tore Hogwarts und ging diesmal mit nur zwei Umwegen in den Kerker.

Severus öffnete ihr in Muggelkleidung die Tür, weil er wusste, dass sie nicht klopfen würde, wenn jemand in der Nähe wäre.

„Du hast doch das Passwort!"

Ohne darauf zu reagieren, trat sie ein.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", war ihre Begrüßung und erklärte ihm das Ereignis von der Feier. Wie sie schon vermutetet hatte, hatte er sich das ganz anders vorgestellt und sie konnte ihm versichern, dass sie alles geregelt hatte. Sie bedankte sich bei ihm im Namen ihres Vaters und versprach ihm, dass er die Bücher bekommen würde.

Man konnte hören, dass es zu regnen begann. Das Unwetter hatte wohl ganz Britannien erreicht und sie war gerade noch rechtzeitig und trocken _Zuhause_ angekommen.

Zu aller Beruhigung öffnete er einen guten Wein und stieß mit ihr auf den Geburtstag ihres Vaters an, worüber sie sich unglaublich freute – zum zweitenmal an diesem Tag hatte er sie überrascht und ihr wurde richtig warm ums Herz. Die Flasche leerte sich wie von Zauberhand, während sie gemütlich auf der Couch vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer saßen, das er schnell entzündet hatte. Man merkte, dass es sich abgekühlt hatte.

Hermione fror jetzt ein bisschen, denn sie hatte ja nur ihren Rock und die Bluse an. In den Turm wollte sie auch nicht gehen, denn dann wäre es umso schwieriger, sich wieder bei den anderen mit einer Ausrede zu entschuldigen. Sie würde morgen in aller Frühe hochgehen, um die Kleidung zu wechseln und ihre Schulsachen zu holen.

Als er sie fragte, was sie gerne machen würde, wünschte sie sich, sich endlich mal in seinen Bücherregalen umsehen zu dürfen, was er ihr gewährte. Es fühlte sich wie in den Ferien an, als sie sich zum Lesen hinsetzen und sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte.

Es wurde ein langer, wunderschöner Leseabend. Sorgsam hatte er ihr eine Wolldecke gegeben und sie regelrecht darin eingepackt. Irgendwann zu später Stunde rutschte wie durch Zufall seine Hand etwas tiefer, die zuvor die ganze Zeit ihre Schulter umfasst hatte, und begann, sie erst aus der Decke und dann aus ihrer Bluse zu befreien.

„Zeit fürs Bett?", fragte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Zeit fürs Bett!"

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden, in denen er ihr gezeigt hatte, dass sie keine Wolldecke mehr brauchte, damit ihr warm oder heiß wird, kuschelte sie sich an ihn und schlief genau wie er sofort ein.

* * *

Der Regen prasselte weiterhin an das kleine, hohe Fenster im Schlafzimmer, und als es Morgen wurde, war es nicht besser.

Die Abkühlung draußen hielt an, deshalb lagen sie immer noch Körper an Körper unter der bis über die Ohren hochgezogenen Decke.

Sie lag auf der Seite, mit dem Kopf von ihm abgewandt. Halb schlafend, halb wach, rutschte er näher zu ihr, bahnte sich einen Weg unter ihr Schlafshirt, das sie von ihm geklaut hatte irgendwann in den letzten Tagen und begann, sanft ihre Brust zu streicheln, Mit einem wohligen Seufzer ließ sie es geschehen, aber drehte sich nicht um. Bald merkte sie deutlich, was er gedachte zu tun, als er sich noch fester gegen ihren Po drückte.

Dadurch, dass durch das kleine Fenster nur ganz wenig Licht drang und sie immer noch weit unter der Decke versteckt lagen, hörten sie den lautlosen Anflug von Harpyi nicht. Er ließ sich auf der Kante des Fußendes am Bett nieder und stieß seinen hohen schrillen Schrei aus. Severus und Hermione saßen auf einmal senkrecht im Bett.

„Was soll das? Das machst du sonst nicht? Wenn du keine Post hast, Gnade dir Merlin!"

Der kleine Kauz hatte keine Post und sein Besitzer wurde ziemlich wütend, war er doch gerade bei einer so schönen, sich gerade anbahnenden Beschäftigung unterbrochen worden. Harpyi bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, sondern wiederholte seinen Ruf immer wieder, nicht ohne seinen bestechenden Blick funkeln zu lassen.

Severus versuchte ihn zu verscheuchen, was ihm nicht gelang und Hermione kicherte nur vor sich hin.

„Dann lass ihn doch.", gähnte sie, immer noch nicht richtig wach. „Komm wieder unter die Decke."

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Der Steinkauz wurde langsam ungeduldig und ließ nicht locker. Wenn es sein müsste, könnte er genauso ausdauernd, unnachgiebig und gnadenlos wie seine Namensgeberin sein. Einer wütenden Harpyie zu begegnen, war keine Freude...

Mit einem einzigen Flügelschlag landete er auf der Bettdecke und begann mit seinem Schnabel, an selbiger zu zupfen.

Hätten seine beiden Menschen auf ihn gehört und ihn nicht wieder geschimpft, hätten sie vielleicht auch die vielen Stimmen gehört, die vom Kerkerflur ins Schlafzimmer drangen.

tbc


End file.
